


Shin Madoka Tensei: Persona Magica

by Moonlitdarksword



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Persona Series
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 180,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitdarksword/pseuds/Moonlitdarksword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surreal dream, a mysterious transfer student and more than a few chance encounters lead Madoka Kaname into something much bigger than herself. Monsters known as Shadows prey on humans when the moon rises, and only those sharing Madoka's newfound power, Persona, can stop them. However, not all is as it seems, and before Madoka can even begin to uncover these mysteries, she must discover her true self. Contains gore, foul language and sex references.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pursuing My True Self

[ Another Place, Another Time ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cj-Edr0k8TQ)

For those brief moments, Madoka Kaname could only see grey. The floor on which she stood was composed of checked squares of marble and obsidian, the sharp contrast between hues not helping her blurring vision. Upon looking up and around, this section of floor was only about five meters from one end to the next, and it appeared to be floating in the sky, nothing above or below her but thick, dark clouds. Her senses were further confounded by the flashes of lightning and the howling wind. Madoka wasn’t exactly sure of what she saw next. On the other end of the island of stone was a girl around her age, in the Mitakihari uniform with long flowing black hair. She had a haunting sort of elegance to her. Madoka’s enchantment soon turned to horror, when she noticed that in her right hand, she held a gleaming silver pistol. The girl’s face remained impassive as she raised the gun, and pressed the barrel against the right side of her parietal bone.  
‘No! Stop! What are you doing?’ she shouted, but Madoka could barely hear the sound of her own voice over the din of the storm. But despite the gale of wind and thunder drowning her out, the girl muttered something, and for some reason, Madoka could hear it perfectly.  
‘ _Persona._ ’  
She pulled the trigger, and Madoka was blinded by a bright blue light, and all faded to nothingness, save for the image of a ghostly blue butterfly.

Kaname Residence, Early Morning, Monday 14th April 2059, Waxing Crescent Moon, 14 Days Until Next Full Moon

Madoka awoke in her own bed, her pyjamas heavy and cold with sweat. She was no longer trapped in the storm, far from it, as she saw the sun pouring into her bedroom through the thin slit in the curtains. After a few moments of anxious silence, she released a deep sigh as she hugged one of the numerous stuffed animals occupying her bed.  
‘Wow, that was some dream, huh?’

[ En Route to Mitakihara Middle School, Morning ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gs-L5Vvg1Es)

Madoka forgot her dream in short order, becoming absorbed in her daily routine. She helped wake up her mother after Tatsuya’s inept, though adorable, attempts. She then had breakfast with her family, and she departed for school not long after her mother left for work. The morning started just like every morning before, and Madoka could reasonably guess that this was the way it would work every morning for the foreseeable future. The only thing that really set this morning apart from any other was the fact that today was the day she started her second year at Mitakihara Middle School. Madoka didn’t mind that much. In her mind, tedium was stability.

She walked down the road along her usual route, and eventually, she encountered two familiar faces. Madoka always travelled down this route with these two other girls, one with blue hair and eyes, and the other with green eyes, and greenish brown hair. With the two girls in tow, Madoka continued her approach to the school talking about frivolous nonsense on the way.  
‘So, Madoka,’ interrupted Sayaka Miki, the girl with the blue hair, ‘I noticed those new ribbons you’re wearing. They look great on you!’ Madoka blushed. It was difficult to not notice the ribbons her pink hair was tied up in pigtails with.  
‘I don’t know,’ she replied hesitantly. ‘They’re just what my mom picked out for me.’  
‘They’re wonderful,’ insisted Hitomi Shizuki, the girl with the green hair.  
‘But you know,’ Sayaka cut in, a wolfish grin on her face, ‘it’s pretty sly how you’re suddenly getting dating tips from your mom.’  
‘No, Sayaka,’ Madoka exclaimed. Iit’s not like that!’  
‘No way, Madoka,’ Sayaka laughed before grabbing Madoka around the stomach with a hug from behind, ‘there’s no way I’m letting you gallivant off with some boy. You’re mine, Madoka! Mine, mine, mine!’  
Madoka laughed as she thrashed about against Sayaka’s grip, feet pounding as they wrestled with each other. Hitomi, clearly exasperated, coughed politely into her fist, drawing their attention. Neither of them had noticed during the walk, but now they were outside the gates of Mitakihara Middle School, their antics fully exposed to their peers. Madoka and Sayaka separated, resumed airs of dignity, and marched into the expansive school complex.

Class 2-C Homeroom, Morning

As soon as all students were occupying their seats, Saotome-sensei, the homeroom teacher, began the meeting by posing a single question.  
‘Do you prefer your eggs sunny-side-up or sunny-side down?’ she asked one unlucky boy in the front row, pointing the blackboard baton at him.  
‘I dunno,’ he mumbled, fidgeting nervously in his seat, ‘I wouldn’t mind either way, I guess?’  
‘Correct,’ she applauded, though there was little that could hide the edge of frustration in her voice. ‘I like that answer. Students, I urge that if and when you enter into an intimate relationship, you don’t do it with someone who judges you based on how you cook your eggs!’ And with that, she snapped the baton in two to encapsulate her point.  
‘I guess things aren’t going so well with her new boyfriend,’ Sayaka whispered to Madoka, a mischievous smirk on her face.  
‘And with that out of the way,’ Saotome-sensei sighed, putting on a relieved smile, ‘we just received a new transfer student, and we should introduce her to you.’ The classroom was filled with many raised eyebrows due to her skewed priorities. ‘There’s no need to be shy,’ she called out to the door, ‘come on in, Akemi-san!’  
When the transfer student walked in the door, Madoka could scarcely believe her eyes. She had long, flowing black hair, and cold, piercing violet eyes. She was the spitting image of the girl she saw her in her dream. It had to be a coincidence, right?  
‘My name is Homura Akemi,’ she said stoically, ‘I’m pleased to meet you.’ However, her voice and face suggested otherwise.  
_Persona._  
There was no doubt in Madoka’s mind. This was the girl she saw in her dream, right down to the soft, dispassionate voice.  
‘This has to be just a coincidence, right?’ she thought to herself. Her eyes darted around the room nervously to avert Akemi’s gaze, which was trained directly at her.

[ Homeroom, Afternoon ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1q88IKVX7JM)

She was mingling amongst the classroom for only a few hours, and Homura Akemi had already made a solid impression. Throughout the lessons today, she solved complex equations like they were nothing, translated English phrases like she grew up with the language, and broke the schools’ record for the high jump. The mysterious transfer student had already proven to be something exceptional.

Homura was surrounded by a gaggle of curious girls, each asking questions about her previous schools and even her relationship status. Homura patiently, yet coldly, answered all of their questions, using only one or two words if she could. Eventually, even with her completely straight face, it was clear that she had enough, so she placed a hand to her brow and sighed.  
‘Excuse me,’ she sighed, ‘I’m feeling rather ill. I’ll need to pay a visit to the nurse’s office.’ And with that, she rose from her seat, and walked with purpose towards Madoka’s seat.  
‘Can I help you?’ Madoka asked, looking up towards the transfer student.  
‘You are the nurse’s aide for this class, correct?’ Homura asked in return, as though she already knew the answer. ‘I’m not feeling well. I need to go to the nurse’s office.’  
‘Sure, but...’ Madoka replied hesitantly. ‘How did you know I was the nurse’s aide?’  
‘Saotome-sensei told me,’ said Homura in a matter-of-fact way, then turning towards the door, Madoka following suit.

Madoka couldn’t help but feel internally amused at the irony. As a nurse’s aide, her duty was to lead sick students to the nurse’s office, but instead, Homura was leading her, navigating the corridors with impressive speed for a new student, as though she had walked this route a thousand times before. Trailing behind, Madoka tried desperately to find a way to break the uncomfortable silence. ‘So, Akemi-san...’ she began, although she didn’t know what topic to pursue.  
‘Call me Homura,’ she corrected abruptly.  
‘Homura-chan...’ Madoka whispered, desperately trying to find a conversation topic. ‘That’s an unusual name.’ Homura continued walking, not reacting to Madoka’s observation. ‘I don’t mean in a rude way or anything,’ Madoka explained quickly, desperately hoping that she didn’t offend her, ‘I just think it’s really cool.’ Homura immediately stopped walking and turned on her heel, forcing Madoka to a halt, looking her directly in the eye.  
‘Madoka Kaname,’ she began, ‘do you value the life that you live? Do you hold your friends and family dear to you?’ Madoka was blindsided by the question, but the answer was obvious to her.  
‘Of course I do,’ Madoka replied instinctively. ‘Believe me when I say I care about the people I love.’  
‘Really?’ Homura asked.  
‘Really!’ Madoka exclaimed defiantly. ‘I could never lie about something like that.’  
‘If that’s the case,’ Homura continued, ‘then you shouldn’t change anything about your life, lest you lose everything. Stay as you are, Madoka. Now and forever.’ Madoka considered Homura’s warning as she made the rest of the way to the nurse’s office on her own.

[ Cafeteria, After School ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGyVct4wi2E)

‘So that’s what she said to you?’ asked Sayaka incredulously, sitting down alongside Madoka and Hitomi with a small meal.  
‘Yeah, I don’t understand it either,’ Madoka admitted with her head hung low.  
‘Freakin’ typical!’ Sayaka moaned loudly. ‘We get a new transfer student who’s an academic prodigy and an athlete, and she’s also a complete nutjob. She’s so moe, it makes me sick!’ Sighing, Sayaka slammed her head down on the table, clutching her stomach.  
‘Are you sure you’ve never met Akemi-san before?’ asked Hitomi, politely disregarding Sayaka’s antics.  
‘Not in reality...’ Madoka murmured, trying to find the right words.  
‘What do you mean “not in reality”?’ Sayaka asked with an eyebrow raised.  
‘Well, I kind of met her in a dream,’ Madoka confessed, her cheeks reddening slightly. Sayaka and Hitomi considered her response for a moment, before erupting into laughter over the sheer absurdity of it.  
‘Wow, Madoka,’ Sayaka managed to say in between gales of laughter, ‘I guess you aren’t exactly right in the head either!’  
‘Don’t be mean!’ Madoka pouted, ‘I’m telling you the truth!’  
‘Can you remember what the dream was about?’ Hitomi asked.  
‘I don’t really remember...’ Madoka lied. She wasn’t about to tell them she saw Homura raise a gun to her head. Unless... ‘But... does the word “Persona” mean anything to you?’  
‘No, nothing significant,’ Hitomi sighed. Sayaka simply shook her head. The three of them barely noticed as a blonde student sat up and hurriedly walked out of the room.  
‘Oh, I got it,’ Sayaka perked up. ‘Maybe you and Akemi met each other in a past life or something.’  
‘You think so?’ Madoka asked sceptically.  
‘Whatever the case, you must have met Akemi-san at some point,’ Hitomi reassured her. ‘I’m sure you’ll be able to remember.’ And with that, Hitomi withdrew her phone from her pocket and checked the new notification. ‘Oh, it looks as though I have a tea ceremony in five.’  
‘Wow, you sure are busy,’ commented Sayaka.  
‘And after that I have a piano recital, followed by traditional dance.’  
‘Glad I’m not rich,’ Sayaka scoffed.  
‘That reminds me,’ Madoka interjected, ‘I also have archery club coming up soon, so I’ll have to see you guys later.’  
‘Oh, yeah, archery club starts pretty early this year,’ Sayaka observed. ‘First day back and you’re already doing club stuff?’  
‘Yeah, I know,’ Madoka agreed, collecting her things and standing up. ‘That means I’ll have to make my way home without you.’  
‘Gotcha,’ Sayaka noted. ‘See you later then.’  
‘Later,’ Madoka cheered as she rushed down the hall.

Mitakihara Park, Evening

Today’s meet at the archery club was rather uneventful. Since it was only the first day of practice, not much intensive archery could be performed today, and most of the meet was dedicated to prep work and maintenance. The archery gallery set up for further use, and her bow in peak condition, Madoka set off for home on her own.

Madoka was walking along the scenic route in Mitakihara Park. The park itself was arranged to have a wide yellow brick path bordered by green plots of earth, lined with bushes filled with flowers of all kinds, and the whole area was littered with fallen cherry blossoms from the towering pink trees dotting the landscape. The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon, painting the entire area with vibrant oranges and reds. Madoka adored the sight of the park at this time of day, and it was almost enough to clear her mind of the strange encounter with Homura. But Madoka still thought of Homura and her cryptic warning, and of the dream. ‘ _Just what is a “Persona”?_ ’ she thought, her face showing distinct concern.

Madoka was distracted from her thoughts by a rustling from the bushes. Madoka stopped and turned towards the source. Indeed, she saw a bush rattling, and as soon as she took notice of it, it began to shake more violently.  
[‘Woah!’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bzyTUekkMCI) called a voice from the bush, and a girl immediately emerged from the shrubbery and fell face down on the road.  
‘Are you alright?’ Madoka gasped, running over to see if she was hurt. She knelt down beside her, and that’s when she took a look at her appearance. The girl sported long dark hair, and unlike the smooth silkiness of Homura’s hair, it was messy and tatted, ending several loose curls. She also wore a very baggy T-shirt and cargo shorts, which she wore haphazardly, like they were made for people much larger than her, and her ears were decorated with earrings from which small bells dangled. The girl groaned, and very slowly scrambled to her hands and knees, shaking her head slowly. She eventually opened her eyes, which were flaming red, and looked at Madoka. For a moment that seemed last longer than it should have, her eyes were locked with Madoka’s pink ones, neither girl entirely sure what to say.  
‘Uhhh...’ the girl regarded Madoka tentatively, raising an eyebrow. ‘Have we met before?’  
‘I don’t think so,’ replied Madoka. ‘Who are you, anyway?’  
‘Oh, me?’ she asked, her face lighting up a little. ‘Oh, my name’s Kazumi. I don’t know my surname, though.’  
‘How come you don’t know your own name?’ Madoka could not help but pry.  
‘That’s an interesting story,’ Kazumi explained, now on her feet and bouncing around energetically, making it apparent how ill-fitting her clothes were. ‘See, I just woke up from a coma and all I remember is that my name is Kazumi...along with how to cook, how to speak, how to use the toilet...’  
‘I don’t think I need a list of the things you can remember,’ Madoka interjected. ‘So you woke up with no memories of who you are?’  
‘True that,’ Kazumi confirmed. ‘To be specific, I woke up naked in a suitcase, so my first concern was getting clothes. Shenanigans happened, and now I’m just wandering around, doing whatever.’ Madoka was completely taken aback. What Kazumi had just said was utterly ridiculous, and yet she was able to say it with a straight face.  
‘I see,’ Madoka sighed. ‘If that’s the case, don’t you have anywhere you can stay?’  
‘I’ll figure something out,’ she replied. ‘I just have to find a warm place for the night, then see if I can find some food so I can—CONTRACT!’  
Madoka flinched at the sudden outburst. ‘What?’  
‘I just remembered something,’ Kazumi exclaimed, rifling through her pants pocket before withdrawing a folded piece of paper. ‘When I woke up, I was carrying this thing. I think it’s a contract, and I think I remember that I was supposed to give it to someone.’  
‘A contract?’ Madoka asked, taking the sheet that Kazumi handed to her and unfolding it. Beneath the column of writing, there was a line at the bottom, presumably for signatures, and on that line was Kazumi’s name written in hiragana.  
‘Yeah, I know I was meant to give this to someone,’ Kazumi pondered, before breaking into a huge grin, ‘but since you’re here, it might as well be you!’  
‘I don’t know...’ Madoka muttered. She didn’t have the heart to tell her that she was not insane enough to sign a contract a complete stranger handed her out of nowhere.  
‘I don’t think it really binds you to anything,’ Kazumi assured her, though she seemed unsure herself. ‘I think it just says that you have to take responsibility for your actions, or something like that.’  
Upon closer inspection, Madoka noticed that the block of text above the signing line was only a small one, and in fact, consisted only of one term.

_“I, the undersigned, assume full responsibility for the consequences of my actions, and I accept that my fate is of my own choosing.”_

‘And I’ve also signed that thing anyway,’ Kazumi commented, ‘so if it ropes you into something crazy, you won’t be alone.’ Kazumi pulled a silly smile with that comment, though there was something warm about that smile.  
‘Okay, why not?’ Madoka relented, pulling out a pen from one of her pockets. ‘There’s only one term, and that’s how I planned to live my life anyway.’ She removed the cap and drew her own name on the line in kanji. She handed the contract back to Kazumi, who briefly looked over it.  
‘Well, it was nice to meet you, Madoka Kaname,’ she commented. ‘If you wake up one day with only one kidney, feel free to punch me in the face, okay?’  
‘Sure thing,’ Madoka agreed somewhat hesitantly, chuckling slightly. ‘I should probably get home.’  
‘Don’t let me keep you,’ Kazumi smiled, tucking the contract into her pocket. ‘You know, if I ever find a place to stay, I’ll invite you over and cook something for you. How does that sound?’  
‘Sounds great,’ Madoka affirmed. ‘Hopefully, I’ll see you again.’  
‘You too.’

The girls walked past each other, each walking in a different direction along the path. Madoka was looking forward to a some sleep after a long day, so much so, that she didn’t notice the fluffy white tail flailing in the air as its’ owner scampered through the bushes.

[ Downtown Mitakihara, Evening ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4PZDJ7UMjwU)

Night had settled over Mitakihara City, but that did not mean that light had disappeared. Like every other major city in the developed world, Mitakihara only truly came alive after the sun had set. Lamps flooded the streets with light, marking safe places to walk. Tall buildings had most of their lights on, littering the town’s heart with radiant spires. It wouldn’t be unreasonable to say that Mitakihara at night was only marginally less bright than during the day. However, the brighter a light grows, the larger the shadow it casts, and when a Shadow grew too great, that was when Mami Tomoe stepped in.

She was standing on the roof of her apartment complex, gazing out over the city skyline. She had made a few arrangements, and she was waiting for a friend to arrive at the meeting place. A long, antiquated rifle slung over her back, and a silver pistol in a holster underneath her left armpit, Mami was ready to make the rounds, like she did every night she was able. After a few quick phone calls earlier on, Mami was grateful to learn that Shadow activity was rather low tonight, meaning that she could start the evening later than usual. Mami’s head perked up at the new presence joining her, and she hoped what he had to say would make the wait worthwhile.

It was a small creature; a quadruped resembling a cross between a ferret and a small cat. It was covered in immaculate white fur, ending in pink at the feet and the bottom of the long ears bound in gold rings. It had large, pink eyes, and a mouth pulled into a feline smirk.  
‘I have done what you asked of me, Mami,’ the creature announced, though its mouth did not move as it spoke.  
‘That’s good to hear, Kyubey,’ Mami replied. ‘So have you found any potential new recruits?’  
‘I went with your suggestion, and I focused on the three individuals you pointed out to me,’ Kyubey reported. ‘Although Shizuki did not have the potential, Miki and Kaname do have it.’  
‘As I thought,’ Mami noted, a satisfied smirk forming on her lips. ‘I heard one of the three mention the word “Persona.” I knew it couldn’t have been a coincidence. So how do they shape up?’  
‘Sayaka Miki has a considerable amount of potential,’ it observed. ‘If you can convince her to join, she would make a valuable asset.’  
‘I see,’ Mami commented, pleased, ‘and what about Kaname?’  
‘Unprecedented,’ Kyubey replied. Though its tone was as cold and clinical as ever, Mami could swear that it was excited. ‘Like nothing I have ever seen before.’  
Mami was definitely surprised by this point. ‘If that’s the case,’ she commented, her shock masked with a pleasant smile, ‘then we can’t waste any time in recruiting them.’  
‘I agree,’ it nodded, its half-smile never faltering, ‘but for now, it is best to make the rounds. We should deal with our duties for tonight, and figure out the best way to approach them tomorrow.’  
‘Understood,’ Mami replied curtly, pulling the rifle from her back. ‘After all, the Pleiades Saints are known for their thoroughness.’

[ Kaname Residence, Evening ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQBbnP_uutA)

By the time the moon had climbed over the city skyline, Madoka was just about ready for bed. She was leaning back into the couch in the lounge, nursing a small cup of tea. Her brother, Tatsuya, was sitting on the cushion to her right. He was so small he could sit cross-legged on the seat and still leave plenty of space, and his head was bobbing up and down as he struggled to stay awake. Her father, Tomohisa, was in the kitchen washing the dishes. Her mother, Junko, was still at work, and probably wouldn’t return until much later in the evening when she came stumbling through the door blind drunk.

Madoka was still deep in thought about the day’s events. She thought about the dream she had the previous night, about how the girl she saw in that dream walked into her life and gave her a cryptic warning, and about Kazumi and her contract. The TV was casting a dim glow to add to the low light of the lounge, but Madoka was barely paying attention, but she at least knew it was some sort of news report.  
‘Looks like there’ve been more of those strange murders, haven’t there?’ asked Tomohisa rhetorically, a teacup and a washcloth in his hands. ‘Seems they’ve been on the rise lately.’  
‘Yeah,’ Madoka replied, not really paying attention. Every other week, the news would make a broadcast about a suspicious murder. The bodies were of people from all over the city, and the list of fatalities covered a wide range of age groups and demographics, making it impossible to establish a pattern. The only thing that tied the victims together was the cause of death, or lack thereof. It was as if something tore the souls out of their bodies.  
‘Hey,’ Tomohisa intoned softly, looking slightly concerned. ‘You feeling alright?’  
‘Oh, I’m fine,’ Madoka lied, smiling softly. ‘It’ll take little while for me to get back into the routine. I’m just a little out of it, I guess.’  
‘Well, you’re not the only one,’ Tomohisa chuckled as he gestured to her right. Madoka turned to see Tatsuya still sitting there, but with his head drooped down to his chest, fast asleep. ‘I’ll take him to bed,’ Tomohisa announced quietly, gently picking up Tatsuya and cradling him in his arms, ‘I suggest you follow his example and get some rest.’  
‘Okay,’ Madoka chimed, because nothing sounded better than a good night’s sleep.

Madoka made sure that all the lights were turned off, save the porch light for when Junko eventually returned. She then said goodnight to both her father and Tatsuya as she retired to her room, stripped off her uniform and put on her pyjamas. The warmth of her sheets nestled her resting form, and her legs would not stop moving as she took in the softness of the fabric. Now she could forget all about Akemi, Kazumi or about anything. She wanted sleep, and she allowed herself to be consumed by the comfort of her bed as she closed her eyes.

When Madoka next opened her eyes, she was not resting on her back, but rather sitting on something soft and leathery. Her vision was filled with nothing but blue, and when she focused, the first things she saw were bloodshot eyes and an abnormally large nose.

‘Welcome to the Velvet Room.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it isn't blindingly obvious already, this is a crossover between Puella Magi Madoka Magica and the Persona games. This first chapter was a little slow, but it's main purpose was to set the scene.
> 
> This isn't a retelling of PMMM's plot with Personas instead of magical girls, as the inclusion of characters from Kazumi Magica and Oriko Magica will tell you. The Persona side of it will involve elements from Persona 3 and Persona 4, though the fic will lean much more heavily towards 3.
> 
> I don't know when the idea floated into my head, but since it did, I have not stopped coming up with new ideas for it. This is going to be a fairly big project, and I'm going to be focusing on it for the long haul.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Until next time.


	2. The Poem for Everyone's Souls

[‘My name is Igor, and I am delighted to make your acquaintance.’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Zz1r1WCHvw)

Madoka hardly paid attention to the greeting as she tried to make sense of her surroundings. Everything in the room was a deep, rich blue, from the couch she was sitting on, as was the couch opposite where Igor sat, leaning forward and hands clasped, to the rug spread in the space between. The room seemed like a typical aristocrat’s lounge, save for the fact that the decorations appeared to furnish what looked like a large steel cage. On second glance, Madoka noticed that the cage was in fact the wall of a massive freight elevator, ascending ever upwards.

Igor himself was a particularly unusual specimen. His most noticeable feature was his nose: a beak-like thing about twenty-five centimetres long. He wore a very fancy tuxedo, tailored to his skeletally thin body, and though his cranium was bald, the back of his skull sported long white hair. The next most obvious features on him were his wide, bloodshot eyes, and his rather manic grin.

‘So,’ Madoka breathed, ‘I’m having another strange dream.’  
‘Not exactly,’ Igor explained. ‘This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. Worry not, Madoka Kaname, your body is sound asleep on the physical plane.’  
‘Wait,’ Madoka interjected. ‘How do you know my name?’  
‘I was made aware of it in advance,’ Igor clarified as he pulled a slip of paper from his pocket. ‘After all, only those who have signed the contract can enter this place.’  
Madoka looked on in surprise at the document Igor had produced. This was the very same contract that Kazumi had her sign earlier on in the day. How could Igor have gotten his hands on it?  
‘Before I continue,’ Igor interrupted, ‘I believe it would be best to introduce my assistant, Theodore.’ Madoka had not noticed the man standing next to Igor’s couch. He was dressed in a pristine uniform the same shade of blue as everything else in the room, complimented by his slicked back blond hair and piercing yellow eyes.  
‘It’s a pleasure to meet you,’ Madoka greeted hesitantly.  
‘The pleasure is all mine,’ he replied smoothly.  
‘Moving on,’ Igor interjected, ‘the reason you have been called here is tied intimately to your destiny, which will become clear over time, and we are stationed here in order to assist you in any way possible.’  
‘My destiny?’ Madoka asked. ‘How could someone like me have some big destiny?’  
‘Well,’ Theodore chuckled, ‘if you are to make any progress achieving it, you need to have some faith in yourself.’  
‘I get that,’ Madoka huffed, ‘but what exactly is my destiny, anyway?’  
‘Let me ask you this,’ Igor stated, pulling what appeared to be a deck of cards from his pants pocket. ‘Do you believe in fortune telling?’

Igor let go of the cards, and the deck began to float in the air, and then it shuffled itself rapidly before dealing three cards on the table between them. Igor raised a finger, and the first card flipped over, revealing a picture of a wheel with a sword driven through it.  
‘The Wheel of Fortune,’ Igor announced, ‘tends to represent the cyclical patterns of luck and emotion. What goes up must come down.’ Igor revealed the next card, depicting a tall building being torn apart by lightning. ‘The Tower,’ he observed. ‘How unfortunate. It warns about sudden changes, which are often disasters.’ Madoka blanched at the thought, and almost couldn’t bear to watch as the third card revealed what looked like a star with a face drawn on. ‘The Star,’ Igor explained. ‘A symbol of hope.’  
‘So,’ Madoka asked. ‘What do these cards mean when put together?’  
‘That’s up to individual interpretation,’ Theodore stated plainly,.‘The way I see it, if you would permit me, Master?’  
‘Go on,’ urged Igor, his grin even wider, ‘share your thoughts.’  
‘The way I would interpret these cards,’ Theodore continued, ‘would be that you are, or will be, trapped in a karmic cycle of conflicting natures; joy and misery, order and chaos, good luck and bad. That cycle will be broken by a disaster, and it will be up to you to find hope for both yourself and others, though that’s just my interpretation.’  
‘I...’ Madoka murmured. ‘I can’t have a destiny like that.’  
‘I understand if you do not agree with Theodore’s interpretation,’ said Igor, sounding sympathetic despite his mad glee. ‘After all, your fate is of your own choosing.’ Igor then reached into another pocket, pulling something out and placing it on the table. Madoka reached out to it, and upon grabbing it, she realised that it was a dark blue key, its shaft wrapped in velvet. ‘Unfortunately,’ he continued, ‘that was all the discussion we will have time for tonight. In future events, you will come to understand more about your destiny, and you will return to this place, and it is then that I will reveal how I can best assist you.’  
‘With that Velvet Key,’ Theodore pointed, ‘you can return here at any time. And we will assist you in any way you require, so long as you hold of your end of the bargain, and take responsibility for the consequences of your actions.’ Madoka nodded in agreement, and then began to feel her head swim as her body grew more fatigued. And just before her mind surrendered to sleep, Igor’s smile grew to an impossible width.  
‘Until next we meet, farewell.’

Kaname Residence, Early Morning, Tuesday 15th April 2059, Waxing Crescent Moon, 13 Days Until Next Full Moon

Madoka stirred as consciousness returned to her. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, knowing that she would have to get ready for school. ‘Yet another weird dream,’ Madoka sighed, before feeling something poking her in the thigh. She reached into the pocket in her pyjama pants, and in her hand, she found the Velvet Key, as real as could be. ‘Things just keep getting weirder and weirder.’

Class 2-C Homeroom, After School

The next day at school was an uneventful one. Saotome-sensei continued to use her classes as an excuse to vent about the poor state of her love life, and Homura had not delivered any more cryptic warnings. In fact, Homura made it a point to not even make eye contact with Madoka. Homura practically disappeared whenever there were no classes, and Madoka had already decided not to waste the effort trying to track her down.

‘Hey, Madoka,’ called Sayaka, who was walking over to her desk, ‘you wanna do something after school?’  
‘Sure,’ Madoka agreed. ‘I don’t really have anything on yet. Do you have anywhere in mind?’  
‘I was just thinking about going to the mall or something,’ Sayaka suggested, ‘just see what’s new at the records shop.’  
‘That sounds like a good idea,’ Madoka commented. ‘I could use something to get my mind off things.’  
‘Well, what the hell are we waiting for?’

[ Mitakihara Shopping Centre, After School ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2BG040iC0k)

Madoka barely noticed the passage of time as she toured the mall with Sayaka. The two of them laughed the hours away as they browsed the various electronics shops for the latest movies, video games and CD’s. Sayaka browsed the classical music section, no doubt looking for a present for Kyousuke, while Madoka tended to look at J-Pop. Her eyes hovered over yet another rerelease of ‘ _Greatest Hits of Rise Kujikawa_ ’ before she eventually decided to see if she could find a drink somewhere.

Madoka stepped outside of the music store, and on a TV just outside there was a news bulletin being shown. Madoka paused as she recognised it as the murder being discussed last night.  
‘Another body was found in a back alley in Inner City Mitakihara yesterday morning,’ the anchorman announced in an even tone. ‘The victim was identified as Sachiko Koizumi, a 26-year-old data analyst for town hall. As with other suspicious incidents in recent months, no cause of death has been determined, and Koizumi-san had no connections to any victims of the previous incidents. We urge viewers at home to exercise caution while out at night, and to avoid suspicious areas.’  
‘Hey, isn’t that another one of those murders?’ asked Sayaka. Madoka was surprised to see Sayaka suddenly standing next to her, but she immediately felt reassured by her presence.  
‘Yeah, people still have no idea what’s happening,’ Madoka commented.  
‘Have you been reading any of the rumours on the net?’ Sayaka inquired, looking slightly exhausted. ‘They're seriously the weirdest things. They’re blaming aliens, the government and even angry gods.’  
‘That does sound silly,’ Madoka chuckled. ‘So what do you think?’  
‘It might be that a monster jumped out from the shadows and ate their souls!’ Sayaka exclaimed, making exaggerated gestures with a mischievous, mock-scary voice, before sighing. ‘That would make sense compared to some of the things I’ve read, sadly.’ Sayaka then retrieved her phone from her pocket, and her eyes widened at what she saw on the screen, ‘Wow, it’s that late already?’ Madoka craned her neck upwards, and noticed that the sky as shown by the glass roof was painted a vivid orange, and that the shadows of the mall were much longer than before.  
‘We should be getting back,’ Madoka suggested.  
‘Good idea,’ Sayaka agreed.

The two then hurriedly walked towards the exit. At a café not far from the records shop, Mami Tomoe took another sip of her tea, and observed patiently.

[ Inner City Mitakihara, Evening](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c2PViOqKUUU)

On top of a derelict building in Inner City Mitakihara, Kyubey quietly watched as the sun began to dip below the horizon. It was only at night that it could properly perform its duties, so it saw little sense in doing anything but wait. Mami had already taken the responsibility of observing Kaname and Miki, and it would be inefficient to put effort towards a task that was already being done. ‘ _It is a shame,_ ’ Kyubey thought, the gears of its mind running as efficiently as ever. ‘ _If only I could have observed those two for longer. Kaname bears a power that requires further observation and evaluation. She has very interesting possibilities in her future, but this Kazumi individual is a different story, but just as interesting..._ ’

Kyubey was shaken from its thoughts by the telltale clicking of a hammer being primed. It turned around, and as soon as it saw the weapon, it began to evaluate the severity of the threat and search for any possible escape routes. The girl, who had dark hair and purple eyes, was pointing a revolver straight at her quarry; a particularly high-powered one, if Kyubey was not mistaken, and evidently, that was not the only weapon she carried. Over her uniform, several belts crossed over her body, holding holsters for two pistols on her hips, two submachine guns under her armpits, and an assault rifle slung across her back. Kyubey noticed an additional weapon in her possession. A white holster rested on her right shoulder blade, and even in the shadows of the twilight, Kyubey could recognise the silver gleam of the butt. The sensation it felt flowing from her confirmed its suspicions.  
‘You are a Persona-user, are you not?’ it asked. ‘This is unexpected. No one awakens to their potential in this city without me knowing about it.’ Though her eyes remained cold, there was a small tug at the corner of her lip.  
‘I guess not even you can know everything,’ she scoffed.  
‘You talk as though you know me,’ it responded neutrally, ‘even though I have no recollection of meeting you. This is an anomaly. You are aware of my existence, and you bear the power of Persona, yet I was not aware of you until now. Those three realities cannot be possible all at once.’  
‘You’d be surprised by what can be possible,’ she replied coolly, her eyes narrowing as she allowed herself another smirk. ‘Is that fear I sense in you, Incubator?’  
‘Now, I will admit I was not expecting that,’ the Incubator confessed, its smile never faltering, ‘but if you know as much about my nature as you seem to imply, then you must know that I do not fear you, and that pulling that trigger would accomplish nothing.’  
‘Perhaps,’ she admitted with a frown, ‘but I knew coming here wouldn’t change anything. If anything, I’m doing this for my own sake.’

The Incubator halted all analyses as she pulled the trigger, and its senses were flooded with light, heat and noise.

Downtown Mitakihara, Evening

‘I’m sorry, Madoka,’ Sayaka whined, dragging her feet miserably. ‘I should have noticed the time earlier, and then we could’ve gotten a bus home.’  
‘It’s okay, Sayaka,’ Madoka reassured her, equally crestfallen and exhausted. ‘Were not much further from your place.’

Madoka and Sayaka were fully exhausted from their long walk from the mall. By the time Sayaka had noticed the time, the last bus had already left. They therefore had no choice but to make the long trek back to the home of whichever came first, the other agreeing to spend the night there. But Mitikihara was a big town, and even though the tiring walk had gotten them far, night had already fallen. What began as a brisk stroll was now a slow shuffle down the empty avenue, and when Madoka could muster enough energy to crane her head up, she could see the moon beginning to ascend above the horizon.  
‘Wow, it’s getting late,’ moaned Madoka. ‘I’m glad I called Dad and let him know I’d be staying at yours.’  
‘No way,’ lamented Sayaka. ‘I told my folks I’d be staying at your place. Whichever came first I guess.’  
‘Better safe than sorry,’ Madoka agreed.

[ _Help me._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BU7_VXzYL5E)

Madoka paused, and questioned her senses. The voice didn’t so much so much enter her ears as it did pop into her head. Madoka shook her head rapidly. There was no way she was getting involved in any more strange situations.

_Wherever you are, you have to help me._

‘Madoka, what’s wrong?’ Sayaka asked, noting Madoka’s evident distress. Madoka hardly noticed, however, and instead focused on the voice. She couldn’t exactly explain it, but she swore she could have felt a presence coming from a certain direction. The voice sounded as though it was in pain, and Madoka couldn’t ignore that. ‘Hey, wait!’ Sayaka shouted as Madoka took off towards an alley across the street. Madoka was heedless to her warning as she navigated the labyrinth of dilapidated alleyways. She barely took note as she heard the footfalls of Sayaka not far behind her, as she was more concerned by the pounding of her own heart and the other strange sensation mounting inside her. Whatever the source of this feeling was, she was getting closer to it.

After what felt like an eternity of running, Madoka eventually emerged into a relatively wide open area, the walls lined with rubbish bags resting against them, the floor thick with scum. What drew Madoka’s attention were the two figures in the centre. She noticed the smaller figure first. It appeared to be an animal of some kind, though it more closely resembled some form of plush toy. It lay face down in the filth, barely breathing, it’s white fur stained with blood and grime. Madoka’s blood ran cold when she finally recognised the second figure. Homura Akemi was standing over the poor thing, pointing a gun at it. Judging from the various holsters and belts going back and forth across her uniform, she was armed to the teeth. Homura’s face remained as stoic as it ever did, and Madoka could guess she either didn’t care for the fate of the poor thing, or she wasn’t surprised to see Madoka.  
‘Madoka Kaname,’ she uttered coolly, though her voice seemed slightly strained, ‘you shouldn’t be here.’  
‘What’s happening here?’ Madoka asked, growing frantic. ‘What is that thing? Why are you carrying so many guns? Did you hurt him?’  
‘That is none of your concern,’ she replied, her glare becoming more intense. ‘Leave this place. You never saw anything, you never heard anything.’  
‘But, I...’ Madoka couldn’t find the words, nor could she decide what to do. She wanted to help the poor creature, but was she willing to cross a woman holding a gun?

Out of nowhere, the lid from a trash can came flying from somewhere behind Madoka, and struck Homura square in the gut before she could react, sending her sprawling onto her back.  
‘Now, Madoka!’ called the familiar voice of Sayaka. Madoka intuitively knew what she meant. Running on adrenaline, she dashed forward, scooping the creature off the ground and clutching it tight, skidding to a stop at the edge of the far wall. She could feel its heart thudding against her chest, reassuring her. Sayaka rushed in, letting loose a threatening roar, undoubtedly looking to get into a brawl, but she immediately stopped in her tracks as Homura dragged herself upwards and pointed a pistol at her. No one said a word as she scrambled onto her feet and pointed a second pistol at Madoka, cradling the creature in her arms. After several tense moments, Sayaka was the first to break the silence.  
‘How did you get your hands on so many guns?’ she asked, her raised eyebrow not hiding the beads of sweat forming on her forehead. ‘Do you have any idea how many laws you’re breaking?’  
‘That is irrelevant,’ Homura retorted harshly. ‘Here is what we’re going to do. Madoka, I want you to put that thing down, and both of you will then leave and forget this ever happened.’  
‘No,’ Madoka spoke up, defiantly standing her ground. ‘Not until we get answers. What’s going on, and why are you doing this?’  
‘Madoka, please,’ she snapped, her cold voice growing steadily more desperate. ‘I don’t want to hurt you; either of you. You have no idea what you’re getting involved in, so put it down, before—’

[A sound caught Homura’s attention](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tRbpHNohglY), and she pointed both of her pistols at the wall to the left of Madoka. Black smoke was rising from a dark spot in the wall. The spot grew larger, and the smoke thicker as foul, black bubbling slime cascaded from the gap and onto the floor. Madoka recoiled as shapes began to float to the surface of the eldritch substance, and her horror was not abated when she realised those shapes were masks of varying forms and sizes. Large blobs of the stuff rose up into the air, taking the masks with them, while the rest stayed on the floor, writhing as it took shape around the discarded masks. Eventually, the slime took its final shape, as the blobs floating above the ground congealed into striped spheres that were little more than gaping mouths with gnashing teeth and slathering tongues, while the mess on the floor broke into several separate gobbets, each growing two long arms with clawed hands at either side of the mask.  
‘Just great,’ Homura spat sarcastically, ‘this was just what I needed.’ Tensing her body, she put the two pistols away into holsters on her hips, and quickly drew another from a white holster on the back of her shoulder. Madoka was shocked to see Homura face the oncoming horde, and press the silver gun against her head.  
‘ _Just like in the dream,_ ’ Madoka thought. Faster than she could react, one of the floating maws retracted its tongue before spitting what seemed to be a gust of wind. The burst of energy impacted with Homura’s arm, making her recoil and sending the pistol flying into a wall, clattering to a stop at Madoka’s feet.  
‘Shit,’ Homura cursed. She quickly drew two slightly large guns from holsters under her armpits and let loose a torrent of fire with a report that made Madoka’s ears ache. The creatures screeched as the hail of bullets tore through their inky flesh, some disintegrating into clouds of dark smoke, but the stream of dark slime did not stop flowing from the wall. A few of the monsters got out of the firing line and began inching ever closer, while the ones that were still being shot at pressed forward, the barrage doing little more than slowing them down. Madoka’s breaths grew faster and shallower, and held onto the furry thing in her arms like her life depended on it.  
‘Madoka, snap out of it,’ shouted Sayaka. ‘There’s an opening where I’m standing. Let’s get out of here!’ Sayaka immediately blanched as two of the floating mouths immediately appeared behind her, and an animate puddle clawed its way to her feet.  
‘Sayaka!’ Madoka screamed, able to do no more than watch as Sayaka was surrounded. She fell to her knees, her entire body numbed by the realisation. She and Sayaka were going to die, and she couldn’t do anything about it.  
‘But you can do something about it,’ a voice reassured her. The voice sounded like it was coming from under her, but it couldn’t be...  
‘What?’ Madoka asked to no one in particular. She had no time for multiple questions such as “who are you”, “where are you” or “what do you mean”, so she hoped a simple “what” would get the point across.  
‘You want to save them, do you not?’ asked the voice again. Madoka then realised that the voice was coming from the small creature in her lap, looking up her expectantly with beady red eyes and a confident smirk. ‘Then by all means do it. You have the power to do so.’ Madoka couldn’t understand what it meant, but the she saw the gun. The silver pistol lay in the filth, within easy reach of her hand. What little light there was reflected against the weapon; it was every bit as captivating as it was during the dream. Her hand reached out to it, her arm twitching as she hesitated.  
‘Madoka, what are you doing?’ Sayaka asked, terrified. Madoka’s fingers found purchase on the handle, and like she saw Homura do, she slowly raised the weapon, and pressed the barrel against her skull, just behind her ear. She shivered at the touch of the cold metal.  
‘ _Is this really such a good idea?_ ’ she thought to herself. Then Sayaka shrieked as one of the creatures clawed at her, making a deep cut in her leg. Madoka steeled herself. There was no time. It was now or never. As her finger tightened on the trigger, she recalled the dream once more, and spoke the single word she heard from it; the word that had stuck with her ever since.  
[‘Per...so...na...’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5cbjrTNSq0I)

With the sound of shattering glass, Madoka was surprised to find that she was still alive. No sooner had she let go of the trigger, she felt an incredible surge of power rushing through her body as blue flames danced across her skin. The flames increased in intensity until they had almost consumed her, and then they began to coalesce into a vaguely humanoid shape. Madoka turned and watched in awe, the monsters hissing and recoiling, as the flames faded into a faint glow, an ethereal figure left behind. The figure had the figure of a human woman, obscured by a dark hood and flowing saffron robes. The long sleeves of the robe ended just above her elbows, showing her forearms, which were golden barrel-shaped devices tipped with clawed saffron hands. Her face was almost entirely hidden by the hood, except for the glowing yellow eyes that stared straight into Madoka’s own.  
‘ _I am thou,_ ’ she said. Madoka did not truly hear her speak, but she felt her words resonate from within her head, ‘ _and thou art I. From the sea of thy soul, I cometh. I am Eos, Titan of the Rising Sun. I shall fight by thy side, and together we shall bring forth the dawn._ ’  
Madoka’s head spun as she tried to process what was happening. She was about to blow her head off, and now this apparition was claiming she wanted to help her. Madoka did not even pretend she understood what was going on, but she could not deny the sensations running through her. She wasn’t afraid anymore. She was exhilarated. She felt _strong_. Smirking confidently, Madoka poured her newfound strength into her legs, getting up on her feet. One of the creatures snarled at her, and then felt brave enough to rush her, tongue slathering all the way. Madoka only stared it down; she didn’t need to do anything else as Eos leapt in front of her and smashed the thing into the ground with a single punch. The monster bounced once, and then it dissolved into a cloud of acrid smoke.  
‘I can fight,’ Madoka whispered as she watched the gases fade away. She shook her head, and concentrated again. Her first priority was helping Sayaka up, and then getting out of there. Tightening her grip on the gun, she sprinted towards Sayaka at full speed, Eos floating along just behind her. The living puddle twisted around, the mask now facing her. She concentrated on the thing, and a word floated the front of her mind, as though Eos had whispered it to her.  
‘ _Agi!_ ’ she shouted. Eos raised an arm, and her clawed hand faded away, and it was only now that Madoka realised the golden decorations resembled large cannons. An orange light began to glow from the hole her hand used to be, and a ball of flame burst forth from it, striking the creature. It shrieked briefly before it faded away into the blazing fumes.  
‘What the hell was that?’ Sayaka yelled incredulously, staring aghast at the space the monster used to be.  
‘I don’t know either,’ Madoka snapped, grabbing Sayaka’s hand and pulling her up, ‘but there’s no time. Let’s get out of here!’ Madoka pulled Sayaka’s arm around her shoulders in a fireman’s carry, and slowly advanced towards the exit, keeping an eye on the two striped spheres in front of her. One of the creatures pulled its tongue into its mouth; teeth clenched in a feral smile, and then lashed it out as quickly as a bullet. Before Madoka could even react, Eos leapt in front of them and quickly snatched the organ; it’s tip millimetres away from Sayaka’s head. Madoka gave the now panicking creature an indignant glare, and Eos complied by pulling on the tongue with great enough force to swing the creature around her head a few times, and then smash it into a wall, fading into darkness just like the others. The other striped creature snarled at them. It was now the only thing blocking their way to safety.  
‘ _Garu!_ ’ called a voice from somewhere above them. Wisps of green light coiled around the monster, and with a screech form the beast and a gust of wind, they imploded inwards and shredded the thing to pieces. ‘ _Dia!_ ’ the voice rang out again, elegant and collected. Madoka and Sayaka looked down in awe as Sayaka’s leg wound began to glow, and then knit itself together, not even leaving a scab behind.

[‘About time you showed up,’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iV1o6tbZLZk) Homura chided, her even tone not concealing her annoyance. With the adrenaline leaving her system, Madoka finally noticed that her ears were no longer ringing from the constant gunfire. She and Sayaka were stood near the exit, with Homura stood in the centre, the ground around her littered with spent cartridges, and there was not a single monster in sight. Madoka sighed deeply in relief, Eos fading away into blue flame.  
‘Well, I was at the other side of the city when Kyubey contacted me,’ the voice explained from somewhere above them. Silhouetted against the pale moon, a figure jumped from one of the low roofs and landed gracefully on her feet, bending her knees to absorb the impact. She had blonde hair, styled into magnificently curled ringlets, and she was wearing the standard Mitakihara uniform, albeit with a rifle strapped to her back and a holster under her armpit. She stood up to her full height, and cast her golden eyes towards Madoka, smiling gently. ‘Thank you for taking care of Kyubey for me.’  
‘I...’ Madoka stammered, noticing that the furry creature from before was now standing proudly on its four legs.  
‘Okay,’ Sayaka interjected completely exhausted, ‘I’m sorry in advance for being rude and putting introductions aside, but what the hell is going on?’  
‘That’s an understandable question,’ the blonde girl observed, unperturbed by her outburst. ‘First of all, my name is Mami Tomoe. As you can see by my uniform, I attend the same school as you, but I am a grade above you, Miki-san.’  
‘Hold up,’ Sayaka interrupted, ‘how do you know my name?’  
‘I have to apologise,’ Mami admitted, seeming downcast, ‘but I had to observe you and Kaname-san for a while, order to see if your special power would bear fruit.’  
‘Special power?’ asked Madoka. ‘What do you mean?’  
‘The power you just demonstrated,’ Mami explained. ‘One that you and I share. A power we call "Persona."’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe it is at this point that it would be best to end the chapter. There is more to happen this night, but the chapter was already way too long, and it seemed like a good place to stop.
> 
> I'm sorry, this took way too long to get out there. Now that summer break has begun, I have no more excuses. The pace of writing will quicken significantly, (at least 500 words a day), so expect the next chapter soon.
> 
> See you later.


	3. Power of the Heart

[‘Persona...’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1MmNjHLtUE) Madoka repeated, getting a feel for the word.

Try as she may, she still could not wrap her head around the events that had just transpired. For now, all she could understand was that she and Sayaka were beset by strange monsters, which she then fought off by summoning some kind of spirit. She then considered the things she had seen and experienced over the last few days: the dream with Homura, Kazumi’s contract, the Velvet Room, Homura’s gun, the talking animal, and now Mami. Every connection she could make between those things only raised further questions, and Madoka found it exhausting, to the point where her body began to sway and her knees started to feel weak.  
‘I’m sorry,’ Mami apologised with a sweet smile, ‘you must be exhausted. You should go home and get some rest, and we can discuss this tomorrow.’  
‘Discuss what?’ Sayaka asked sceptically.  
‘I’ll clarify what just happened tonight,’ she explained. ‘I’ll tell you what those things were, what you are capable of, and about our cause.’  
‘Absolutely not,’ Homura snapped, striding purposefully towards the three.  
‘I don’t understand your position, Akemi-san,’ Mami stated gracefully, though it wouldn’t hide how baffled she was. ‘Why deny these two an explanation? Don’t they deserve some idea of what’s going on?’  
‘Of course they do,’ Homura retorted, ‘but you shouldn’t speak of your “cause” like they’re going to join anytime soon. Kaname cannot get involved in this.’  
‘Homura-chan,’ Madoka interjected, ‘it’s okay. I just want an explanation, that’s all. I won’t commit to anything until I get a clear picture of what’s happening.’ Homura seemed taken aback by Madoka’s words, but nonetheless seemed to understand what she was trying to say.  
‘I understand,’ she conceded. ‘Have Tomoe explain it to you tomorrow, and then make your decision. If you continue down this path, I won’t stop you. But that’s only if it was your decision, and your decision alone.’ She stepped forward, and extended her open hand towards Madoka. ‘I’m going to need that back, please.’  
‘Ah,’ Madoka gasped. It was only now that she noticed that her hand was still gripping the silver pistol tightly. Her hold on the gun loosened slightly as she pressed it into Homura’s palm.  
‘I assume you will be the one to clear out that nest?’ Mami enquired, pointing to the far wall. Madoka was surprised to see that the small hole the dark slime was pouring out of was now much larger; a spiralling vortex with glowing red vein-shaped lines running through it.  
‘Yes,’ Homura confirmed, holstering the silver pistol on her shoulder and pulling the rifle from her back.  
‘Want any assistance?’ Mami asked, raising a hand towards her own rifle.  
‘That won’t be necessary,’ Homura replied bluntly, and gestured towards Madoka and Sayaka. ‘Just make sure they get home safely.’  
‘If you say so,’ Mami conceded, looking disappointed. Homura only nodded in response, turned her back and leapt into the vortex, vanishing into a red light. Mami looked on disapprovingly at the portal, and after a moment turned back towards the two girls supporting each other, put on her warmest and most motherly smile and asked, ‘So which of your homes is closest to here?’

[ Class 2-C Homeroom, After School, Wednesday 16th April 2059, Waxing Crescent Moon, 12 Days Until Next Full Moon ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d-x3ojOGWa8)

The three had barely exchanged pleasantries on the way to Sayaka’s apartment. She and Madoka were too exhausted for any in-depth discussions. Mami perfectly understood their feelings, and patiently walked the road silently with them, bidding them farewell after they arrived. Almost as soon as they stepped through the door, Madoka practically collapsed on Sayaka’s couch. Despite her fatigue, she only had a fitful night of sleep; she had experienced so much, and had so many unanswered questions. It came as no surprise that Madoka was barely even awake during the day at school, and she had not even pretended to be paying attention to Saotome-sensei’s latest rant, while Homura was nowhere to be found.

Madoka yawned loudly as bell rang, craning her neck and straightening her back until her joints clicked into place.  
‘Didn’t get much sleep last night?’ asked Sayaka, who had already paced towards Madoka’s desk.  
‘No,’ she affirmed drowsily, wiping away a tear brought about by the yawn. ‘How could I after what we did last night?’  
‘Last night?’ asked a voice to the side. The two turned and saw Hitomi, looking quite unsettled.  
‘Oh, right,’ Sayaka voiced thoughtfully. ‘Madoka crashed at my place last night and—’ She stopped in her tracks, her face going pale as she considered the implication. ‘No, no, no,’ she exclaimed, arms flailing. ‘Whatever you’re thinking, Hitomi, it’s not like that!’  
‘No...’ Hitomi whispered, hands shaking, ‘but that’s... _forbidden love._ ’  
‘Oh, here we go,’ grumbled Sayaka, massaging her brow with her finger tips, ‘and I already said it’s not like that.’  
‘FORBIDDEN LOVE!’ Hitomi screamed, dashing out of the classroom in a terrified sprint. The two girls remaining looked on silently, unsure of how to react until Sayaka finally broke the silence by sighing.  
‘You’d think she’d have gotten over it by now,’ she moaned. ‘I mean it is the 2050’s after all.’  
‘I guess attitudes like that will always exist in some form,’ Madoka pondered.  
‘Maybe,’ Sayaka moaned, ‘at least we know her hasty assumptions aren’t true, and besides,’ she paused, putting on a cheeky grin, ‘you’re not really my type, Madoka.’  
‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Madoka huffed, crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks.  
Madoka and Sayaka were interrupted by the sound of a knock on the door. Madoka craned her head to see Mami standing in the doorway, gently rapping a knuckle on the rail of the door.  
‘Good afternoon,’ she greeted. ‘I believe I owe you an explanation.’

Mami’s Apartment, After School

Madoka and Sayaka made no effort to hide how impressed they were at Mami’s apartment. The lounge was a spacious area decorated with all manner of fanciful ornaments, abstract paintings and fashionable furniture. The white paint of the walls added to the brightness of the room, and its centre was a low, triangular glass table, with three cushions already arranged at the edges. Madoka briefly wondered how anyone was able to afford all this, let alone be able to live by themselves here.  
‘Please don’t just stand by the door,’ called Mami, raising her arm in a welcoming gesture. ‘By all means, make yourselves at home.’

The two girls sat themselves on two of the cushions by the table, waiting uneasily in silence, while Mami stepped into the kitchen. Both of them were captivated by the furry creature sitting on the table. In the afternoon light, Madoka could see more of the animals’ features, including the crimson patterns running on its fur, and its brilliant staring red eyes, but the feline smirk remained unchanged.  
‘Mami said your name was...Kyubey, right?’ Madoka asked.  
‘That is correct,’ replied Kyubey. Madoka heard its voice as clear as day, even though its mouth did not open at all.  
‘Woah, it talked!’ Sayaka exclaimed, before shaking her head rapidly to calm herself down. ‘Never mind. Do you think you can shed some light on what’s going on?’  
‘I am afraid I cannot,’ it replied smoothly. ‘I agreed with Mami that it would be best if she were to give the explanation to you, with my only input being an occasional clarification.’ Sayaka nodded, seeming to understand Kyubey’s rationale.  
‘Hopefully I didn’t take too long,’ called Mami from the kitchen. Madoka beamed as Mami brought in three plates bearing cake and a pot of tea, taking her place at the table. Sayaka and Madoka dug into their cake eagerly as Mami poured out three cups. ‘Before we begin, do you have any major concerns you feel need to be addressed first?’  
‘Okay,’ piped up Sayaka, burying her face in her hands to think for a moment, taking a deep sip of her tea, then exploding. ‘What the hell were those monsters that attacked us? What did Madoka do to fend them off? How the hell can you afford such a fancy place even though you’re a middle schooler?’  
[‘One question at a time, please,’ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tHIQdXyNxwY)Mami chuckled, before her expression turned dark. ‘First and foremost, those monsters you mentioned are known as Shadows in my line of work.’  
‘Okay,’ Madoka nodded in understanding, taking a moment to savour the tea, ‘so what are Shadows?’  
‘Shadows are the enemy of all sentient life,’ Mami declared. ‘Shadows come in many shapes and sizes, and we have categorised them into twelve orders, but they all have the same origin.’  
‘Shadows are born from the collective unconsciousness of humanity,’ Kyubey explained. ‘They originate from the fears and prejudices you repress, and they feed on this repressed unconsciousness in turn.’  
‘Shadows prefer to live in seclusion in their own pocket dimensions,’ added Mami, ‘and they only cross over into our world when the moon rises, completely consuming the hearts and minds of any human they encounter.’  
‘Consumed?’ Madoka asked, horrified.  
‘Have you heard of the murders going on recently?’ asked Mami. ‘Notice how the victims were possibly determined randomly, and how no cause of death could be identified? If things had gone differently last night, you could’ve been the latest in a long list.’ Madoka and Sayaka both grew pale at Mami’s words, recollecting how close they came to dying that night.  
‘That’s awful...’ Madoka whimpered. She was on the verge of tears until she was shaken by Sayaka’s fist slamming against the table.  
‘To hell with that!’ she shouted. ‘There has to be some way to stop this.’  
‘Fortunately, that’s where I come in,’ Mami reassured her, though not without a confident smirk.

She pulled her school bag into her lap, and rummaged through the contents until she found what she was looking for. Before taking it out of the bag, she looked the two girls in the eye. ‘Before I do this, I want you to not freak out,’ she warned them. ‘Don’t worry. There is nothing to fear, least of all for you, Kaname-san. You’ve done this before.’ From the bag, she pulled out a shining silver pistol. Sayaka balked at the sight of the weapon, but then she looked outright horrified as Mami nestled the barrel under her jaw. She gave them a reassuring smile before she pulled the trigger. Motes of light like shattered glass scattered across the space above her head as blue flames danced across her body, before giving form to a translucent figure behind her. The apparition resembled a beautiful woman dressed in an elegant robe, holding a bushel of wheat in her right hand and sitting in a throne made from various fruits and vegetables.  
‘What...is...that?’ Sayaka asked, spacing out her words so that she could catch her breath before she spoke.  
‘Her name is Demeter,’ Mami replied nonchalantly. ‘She is what is commonly referred to as a Persona.’ Sayaka barely nodded in response, still in awe at the sight of the figure.  
‘A Persona is a manifestation of a power few individuals possess,’ Kyubey added.‘They are similar to Shadows in a few ways, but their main point of similarity is their mutual origin in the human psyche.’  
‘Simply put,’ Mami interjected, noticing the confused look on Sayaka’s face, ‘Demeter is both my guide and my guardian. She is my subconscious mind made into a living weapon; the only effective one against the Shadows.’  
‘Let me guess,’ Sayaka interjected, buzzing with excitement, ‘you just said that these Personas are weapons against Shadows right? Does that mean you make a habit of fighting those things?’  
‘That’s correct,’ she confirmed, pleased. ‘I have made it my sworn duty to destroy the Shadows, in order to protect those who cannot protect themselves.’  
‘That...is so cool,’ Sayaka squeaked, positively beaming with anticipation. ‘It’s like something from an anime or a video game!’  
‘Aside from that,’ Madoka spoke up, ‘I noticed how you said the words “we” and “our” a lot. Who’s “we”?’  
‘Very observant,’ Mami chuckled, ‘I am part of a group of Persona-users called the Pleiades Saints.’  
‘Oh man, oh man,’ Sayaka exclaimed again, ‘this is like a magical girl thing!’  
‘Anyway,’ Mami moved on smoothly, now with a serious look on her face, ‘there was another reason for my inviting you over. You see, I wanted to ask you to join us.’  
‘Woah, seriously?’ Sayaka asked.  
‘That’s why I was observing you yesterday,’ Mami admitted. ‘Kyubey detected that both you and Kaname-san had the latent aptitude for the use of Personas. Despite the circumstances, I was glad to find out that both of you could live up to your potential. Kyubey was right on the money again.’ With that, Mami began to stroke Kyubey’s soft fur, and reciprocated by nuzzling its head into her shoulder.  
‘Dude, dude, dude,’ Sayaka chanted, almost hyperventilating as her arms shook with excitement. ‘You really want me fight in some kind of superhero thing?’  
‘Yes, Miki-san,’ Mami confirmed, but then she looked downcast, ‘though we are far from superheroes. You see, there are too few Persona-users, and too many Shadows. The Saints are spread too thin, and no matter how many nests we destroy, people always fall prey to the Shadows. The reports on the news? Those are the people lucky enough be consumed outside a nest; the rest are never found. I’ll be the first to tell you that this is a dangerous path, and that you will probably get killed if you take it. So, if you want to leave, that’s perfectly understandable.’

Madoka and Sayaka eyed each other uneasily as silence hung over them like they were on the bottom of the ocean. Madoka hung her head, deep in thought. She had never been as terrified as she was the previous night, faced with almost absolute certainty of her own death. Her certainty would have been correct if not for Eos. She remembered how powerful she felt when she commanded her, and watched in awe as she obliterated the source of her fear like they were nothing.  
‘Mami-san,’ Madoka finally spoke, ‘I accept your offer.’  
‘Really?’ she asked. ‘Are you sure?’  
‘Yes,’ Madoka responded firmly. ‘I admit I was terrified by what happened last night. But if I was afraid, what about people like Sachiko Koizumi, who weren’t lucky enough to have Personas? I have the ability to stop people from experiencing that fear. How can I do nothing when I have an opportunity...no, a duty to help people? So yes, I will join you.’ Mami was taken aback by the desperate conviction of Madoka’s voice, her hands balled into fists on her lap. Mami’s yellow eyes met Madoka’s and she saw the tears beading in the corners, and the steel that lay within.  
‘And what about you, Miki-san?’ she asked Sayaka. She sat agape for a moment, but then came to her sense as she shook her head and grinned confidently.  
‘How could I refuse?’ she asked. ‘It’s like she said. I can’t sit around doing nothing when I can help people.’ She patted Madoka on the back and chuckled. ‘Besides, someone has to look after her.’  
‘Stop treating me like a kid,’ Madoka pouted, causing the other two to burst into laughter as Kyubey silently observed. When Mami finally stopped, she gave them both a warm smile.  
‘I’m glad you accepted,’ she announced as she got up and walked over to the cabinet, retrieving two boxes. She laid the boxes on the table and opened them, revealing two silver pistols. ‘Madoka Kaname, Sayaka Miki, welcome to the Pleiades Saints.’

[As soon as Madoka reached for the gun, something flashed in her eyes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NZ3LYttU5M). Time seemed to stop and the colours of the room washed out into a monochrome. She couldn’t move as her vision was consumed by the image of a card bearing the image of a man with a bindle and labelled with the number zero coming into view as she heard a voice.

_‘I am thou, and thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Fool Arcana.’_

She blinked, and time resumed. Nobody noticed her confusion as Sayaka smirked confidently and asked, ‘So when do we start?’

Downtown Mitakihara, After School

The walk from Mami’s apartment to Madoka’s house would be a relatively short one, and Madoka expected to be back before sunset.

Mami had reassured Madoka that they would not be fighting any Shadows tonight, to Sayaka’s disappointment, as there were still some things that she had to take care of. Nonetheless, the idea of fighting those monsters again left Madoka feeling apprehensive.  
‘What do you look so glum about?’ asked Sayaka, putting a hand on Madoka’s shoulder. While Mami had stayed at her apartment, Sayaka offered to walk a portion of the way home with Madoka.  
‘I’m fine, Sayaka-chan,’ Madoka reassured her friend. ‘I guess I’m still a little nervous.’  
‘Why?’ Sayaka asked, before she pumped her fist. ‘I saw you last night. You were a badass! If what we’ll be facing is anything like last night, then we’ll be fine, especially with me at your back.’  
‘I guess so,’ Madoka chuckled sceptically.  
‘Besides,’ Sayaka continued. ‘Mami probably called off our Shadow hunt because I didn’t have a weapon and she needed to sort that out.’  
‘A weapon...’ Madoka considered. She wondered what weapon would be most appropriate for her. She decided that she would decide tomorrow after archery club. ‘ _Wait,_ ’ she thought, ‘ _Archery club...yes, that’ll be perfect._ ’

She and Sayaka continued to walk the cobblestone path on the elevated edge of the river, water glistening with the fiery light of the setting sun, until Madoka noticed something odd. On a wall alongside the path, there stood an ornate, deep blue door. Its colour was faded into the stone, as though it was always there. As soon as Madoka saw it, she felt inexplicably drawn to it, altering her course so that she was just in front of it.  
‘Madoka, what are you...?’ Sayaka began to ask, trailing off as she stared in sceptical silence. By instinct, Madoka reached into her pocket and withdrew the Velvet Key, and inserted it into the keyhole. She turned the knob, and opened it to reveal an all consuming sea of blue light.

[‘Welcome to the Velvet Room,’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Zz1r1WCHvw) greeted the familiar voice of Igor. Immediately, Madoka became aware that she was sitting in one of the blue couches of the Velvet Room. Igor and Theodore were in their usual positions: Igor hunched forward in his couch, and Theodore standing by his side. The natural and casual nature implied that they found these positions natural and comfortable. Upon greeting Madoka, Igor’s grin grew wider and more feral as he asked, ‘I am correct in assuming that you know more about your destiny, am I not?’  
‘Yes,’ Madoka replied firmly, ‘I know what it means to wield a Persona.’  
‘Do you, now?’ asked Theodore, with a hint of mischief. ‘Tell me how the concept of a Persona was explained to you.’  
‘I was told that it was my subconscious mind made into a weapon for fighting Shadows,’ Madoka answered reflecting on Mami’s words.  
‘That is certainly true,’ Igor observed, ‘but that is not all a Persona is.’ Madoka silently agreed with Igor. She had assumed that Mami’s explanation was a little simplistic, but she didn’t know how else to think of Eos. ‘A Persona is a set of personal qualities that surface as you react to outside stimuli,’ he explained. ‘Think of it as a mask that protects you from the hardships of the real world. You would be doing yourself a disservice to see it as a mere weapon, especially concerning your own abilities.  
‘Your Persona power is unlike that of your allies,’ Igor continued, holding up a hand to pre-empt Madoka’s questions, ‘for you were blessed with the power of the Wild Card, meaning you will be able to wield multiple Personas. Your destiny can be represented by the number zero: empty, yet filled with infinite potential.’  
‘Zero...’ Madoka pondered. She did take some offence at the implication that she was empty, but she considered her supposedly infinite potential.  
‘Think of it this way,’ Theodore cut in. ‘You’re like a diamond in the rough. As you refine yourself, your soul will demonstrate its multifaceted nature. The more sides of yourself you discover, the more Personas you will tame.’  
‘So how many Personas do you think I’ll find?’ Madoka asked.  
‘Hundreds.’  
‘Wow...’ Madoka gasped, at a loss for words.  
‘As you can imagine,’ Igor resumed, ‘you possess a considerable power, one that will only grow stronger as you develop your Social Links.’  
‘What are Social Links?’ asked Madoka, once again at a disadvantage.  
‘Social Links represent your psychological ties with others,’ Igor explained, ‘I believe you have already forged a Link of the Fool Arcana.’ Madoka realised what he meant, and she knew that she must have forged that link what she agreed to join the Pleiades Saints. ‘These links are important,’ Igor continued unabashed, ‘for forging new bonds and nurturing them will be the key to discovering new and more powerful Personas.’  
‘That makes sense,’ Madoka agreed. ‘I don’t think anyone accomplished anything on their own, so by putting my faith in others and helping them, they’ll do the same in return, making me stronger.’  
‘That is one way to look at it,’ Igor observed, nodding his head. ‘However, I’m afraid our meeting has come to an end. Time marches on in your world, and you know where to find us.’  
‘I do,’ Madoka confirmed. ‘Thank you, Igor.’ Madoka closed her eyes, and felt herself being washed away in a wave of cobalt light.  
‘Until we meet again. Farewell.’

When Madoka next opened her eyes, she was standing in front of the blue door. She shook her head, and looked around to confirm her surroundings, seeing the confused face of Sayaka.  
‘Madoka,’ Sayaka whispered, ‘what exactly are you doing?’  
‘I’m not sure,’ Madoka replied hesitantly. ‘I opened the door and...’  
‘What door?’ Sayaka interrupted. ‘You just stared at the wall like a zombie for a few seconds.’  
‘I did?’ Madoka asked. It clicked in her head that only she could see the door, and that almost no time had passed on this side during her conversation with Igor.  
‘Look, let’s just go home, okay?’ Sayaka pleaded.  
‘Agreed,’ Madoka concurred. With the sun beginning to dip below the horizon, there was nothing more that could be accomplished here, and thus they continued walking.

[ Kaname Residence, Evening ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQBbnP_uutA)

It was another quiet night at Madoka’s house. She sat at the dining room table, various textbooks opened at different pages as she scribbled furiously on the notepad before her. Her eyes flickered back and forth between the varied tomes, and her pen etched relevant quotes and statistics as soon as she comprehended them in her mind.  
‘Well, aren’t you a hard worker?’ asked a voice from over her shoulder. Her father was standing beside her, washcloth and bowl in hand, nothing but kindness radiating from him. ‘You know that midterms aren’t until May, right?’  
‘I know,’ Madoka acknowledged, putting the pen down, ‘I was just taking notes for a friend.’ Madoka did notice Homura’s absence that day, and thought it would be appropriate to help her catch up on what she missed, though it was quite the long shot to call her a friend.  
‘That’s a nice thing to do,’ Tomohisa praised her. ‘How’s that coming along?’ Madoka performed a quick scan of the textbooks, and she skimmed through the notes she had taken, and found that she was satisfied.  
‘I’m just about done,’ she reported.  
‘Great,’ he cheered softly, before looking from the table to the kitchen. ‘Say, why don’t you clean up all these books while I finish washing up? After that, I’ll make your favourite hot cocoa, how does that sound?’  
‘That sounds great,’ Madoka agreed, beaming.

As soon as the taste and smell of chocolate flooded her senses, Madoka could feel her troubles melting away. All the books had been cleared, the dishes back in the cupboard, and Tatsuya put to bed. The only thing left for Madoka to do was simply to recline on the couch, the hot mug in hand, relaxing until she finished her drink. She had already changed into her pyjamas, her hair tied back into a ponytail instead of her usual pigtails. The warm liquid settled in her stomach as her muscles loosened, and for a while, she had practically forgotten all about the Shadows and Personas.  
‘Good cocoa?’ asked Tomohisa, taking a seat in the armchair next to the couch, his own mug in hand.  
‘Yeah,’ Madoka affirmed, ‘it’s great, as always.’  
‘Thank you,’ he responded reflexively. ‘Now, who was it who needed the notes? Was it Sayaka?’  
‘What makes you think it’s Sayaka?’ asked Madoka.  
‘Well, I doubt it was Hitomi,’ he reasoned, ‘and I know Sayaka needs all the help she can get.’  
‘Not quite,’ Madoka giggled, slightly ashamed. She didn’t doubt Sayaka’s intelligence, but she never was very good at tests. It was actually for Homura. Remember Homura Akemi? I mentioned her during dinner the other day.’  
‘Oh, I remember,’ he mused. ‘She wasn’t in school today?’  
‘No.’  
‘Did she tell you she’d be absent?’ he asked. His voice and face were now a bit more serious. ‘Did she ask you to take the notes for her?’  
‘No,’ she admitted honestly. Homura had avoided Madoka since her first warning, so of course she didn’t ask her. Madoka also doubted she would ever ask for any help in her studies, but Madoka made the effort to make extra notes anyway. ‘It just felt like the right thing to do.’  
‘I’m proud that you’d do something like that,’ Tomohisa praised her. He gave a warm smile, the kind only a father could wear. ‘You’re a kind person, Madoka. Just make sure nobody takes advantage of that kindness.’  
‘I will,’ Madoka promised. [Her eyes met her fathers’ before she was blinded by a flash of light.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NZ3LYttU5M) Just like earlier today, time slowed to a crawl, colour bled from her vision and the image of a card was placed before her. This card was emblazoned with the Roman numeral “IV” and depicted a man in a regal, if militaristic, state of attire. The voice rang out again.

_‘I am thou and thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Emperor Arcana.’_

‘Good,’ Tomohisa nodded as time and colour returned. ‘Now, it’s getting late. Go get some rest.’  
‘Sure,’ Madoka complied. She made her way upstairs, entered her room, and crawled into her bed. For the first time in three days, Madoka had a peaceful night of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got the new chapter up, and first off, I'd like to apologise for being a filthy liar.
> 
> 500 words a day was a bit of a bluff, and there was no way I would be able to write that much. During the course of writing this chapter, I discovered that ~200 words was a much more reasonable target.
> 
> So this means that new chapters will take a while to finish, and progress will be further slowed by the vacation I'm taking near the end of the month. But nonetheless, chapter 4 will be up before you know it, so please be patient.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you later.


	4. Mass Destruction

[ Class 2-C Homeroom, After School, Thursday 17th April, Waxing Crescent Moon, 11 Days Until Next Full Moon ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zVj542htqU)

Nothing of note happened that day in school. Homura had attended class today, but only scarcely participated. She had maintained her efforts to avoid Madoka, so she did not receive the opportunity to give her the notes. After the final bell rang, Madoka and Sayaka made their way to the cafeteria for their usual drink with Hitomi, only to meet Mami along the way.  
‘Fancy meeting you here, Mami-senpai,’ greeted Madoka.  
‘Good afternoon, Kaname-san, Miki-san,’ Mami replied. ‘There are a few things we need to discuss.’  
‘Okay, so what do you want?’ asked Sayaka. Mami looked around, her posture stiff and her brow furrowed. She then grabbed the two others and ushered them down the hallway. They marched along hurriedly until they met a quiet intersection. She looked around again, and found there was not a single soul within any line of sight.  
‘What I was going to ask you,’ she muttered in a hushed voice, ‘was if you were interested in destroying a Shadow’s nest tonight.’  
‘Nest?’ asked Sayaka. ‘You mean you want us to fight Shadows? Tonight?’  
‘Don’t worry,’ Mami reassured her. ‘It’ll only be a small one, filled with relatively weak Shadows. Since you two have your Personas, I figured that this would be the best way to test them. A trial by fire, if you will.’  
‘Wait a second,’ protested Madoka. ‘I’m not objecting to it or anything, but don’t you think it’s a little too soon?’  
‘I admit, it will be risky,’ Mami confessed, her concern showing through, ‘but risk is inherent in this war, and I need to know if you’re up to it. Besides, if you think it’s too intense, I’ll pull you out of there.’  
‘Sure,’ Sayaka complied before Madoka had any chance to consider her own response. ‘Just make sure you can make good on that promise to pull us out.’  
‘Of course,’ she agreed. ‘But first, we’ll need to make some preparations.’  
‘You mean weapons, right?’ asked Madoka. ‘I heard you mention that yesterday.’  
‘Correct,’ Mami replied. ‘It’s unwise to rely too much on your Personas, so you’ll also need a weapon to defend yourself if needs be. I know somewhere where you can get them, and I’d like to take you there this afternoon.’  
‘Actually,’ Madoka interjected, ‘could you and Sayaka go on ahead without me?’  
‘Are you sure, Madoka?’ Mami asked. ‘This is important.’  
‘No, it’ll be fine,’ she insisted. ‘I have it under control. I’ll meet you after archery club.’  
‘Hold on,’ Sayka interrupted, frowning. ‘We’re trying to sort this out and you’re going to...’ Whatever Sayaka was going to say was cut off abruptly as dawning realisation shone on her face, before her lips curled into a mischievous grin. ‘Oh I see what you mean,’ she smirked as she took Mami by the arm. ‘Come on, senpai. She says she’s got it under control, so she’s got it under control. Now let’s move. Time’s a-wastin’!’  
‘You’re not even trying to hide your excitement, are you?’ Mami asked nervously as Sayaka dragged her down the hallway. Mami chuckled to herself, and made her way to the archery hall.

Archery Club Room, After School

The meet at the archery club went smoothly. During practice, Madoka had made some decent shots, with some of her arrows hitting near the centre. She hoped that would be good enough during a real fight. When it was over, she waved her clubmates goodbye, and they didn’t question her taking her bow and a quiver of arrows with her. Now all that was left was to meet up with Mami and Sayaka at the apartment.

She made her way down the corrider, and made a turn at the intersection, only to bump into someone she wasn’t expecting.  
‘Madoka,’ Homura blurted in surprise, taking a step back from walking into Madoka, ‘I wasn’t expecting to see you.’  
‘Neither was I,’ replied Madoka. ‘I didn’t see you in class today. Where have you been, and why are you here now?’  
‘I had things to take care of,’ Homura answered vaguely, her expression as blank and voice as neutral as always. Madoka quickly remembered what she had worked on last night, and reached into her schoolbag to retrieve a notebook.  
‘I made some notes for the classes you missed yesterday,’ she spoke softly, handing the notebook to Homura, before awkwardly giggling, ‘but I guess I’ll also need to make notes for today, won’t I?’  
‘That wasn’t necessary, Madoka,’ she chided. Madoka flinched at the sudden harshness, but was surprised as she reached out and grabbed the book, gently pulling it out of her hands, [‘but, nevertheless, thank you.’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BhMnxjIaTfw) As she took the notebook, she almost seemed to smile for a moment, until her eyes narrowed in a scowl. Madoka felt threatened by the change in expression, which was not helped by the fact that her darting eyes were taking note of her bow and quiver. ‘I assume you accepted her offer then?’  
‘Yes, I did,’ Madoka answered honestly, swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat.  
‘Was it your decision, Madoka?’ she asked again, her head leaning closer and her eyes becoming more intense. ‘Yours alone?’  
‘Yes,’ Madoka replied firmly, eyes steeling. ‘Mami tried to steer me away, but I have to do this. With this power, I can help people. How can I turn my back on that?’ If Homura was in any way affected by her answer, she didn’t show it. Eventually, the ghost of a smirk tugged at the corner of her lip.  
‘Somehow, I knew you’d say that,’ she observed. She closed her eyes, and rested her head against the wall as she spoke again almost wistfully. ‘You have a kind heart, Madoka Kaname. No matter what tactics I use, I know that there’s no stopping you when it comes to helping people.’ She opened her eyes again, and she was once again impassive, staring coldly right into Madoka’s soul. ‘If this is truly an independent decision of yours, then I won’t stop you. However, know that going down this path means risking your life, and that the kindness I admire you for might get you killed.’ Madoka was the first to break eye contact as she took in Homura’s warning. The dark-haired girl pushed herself off the wall, and turned away. ‘Now if you’ll excuse me...’  
‘Hold on,’ Madoka called out to her, ‘why don’t you join us? We could use the extra hand, and I doubt Mami would turn you away.’ With that, Homura completely froze, and slowly turned around she could fix her with a glare. Unlike before, it was completely impossible to tell how she was feeling.  
‘Thanks, but no thanks,’ she replied quietly. ‘I already missed my chance.’ Before Madoka could ask any more questions, Homura had already begun walking down the corridor.

[She tried to reach out, ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NZ3LYttU5M)but before she could say anything she was blinded by another flash of light. Colour faded from her surroundings and time slowed to a crawl as a blue card faded into existence, consuming her vision. The card was labelled with the Roman numeral ‘X’, and showed a wheel being ran through by a sword.

_‘I am thou, and thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Fortune Arcana.’_

By the time she came to her senses, Homura was gone. She decided that now was as good a time as any to meet up with Mami and Sayaka, and made her way out of the school.

[ Mami’s Apartment, Evening ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l1dKbiCTYYs)

Madoka had arrived at Mami’s apartment shortly afterwards. In the wide room, she saw Mami sat at one edge of the table, surrounded by various small metal and wood objects, no doubt the parts of her rifle, while Kyubey sat silently in the centre. Sayaka sat at the opposite end of the table, next to a medium-sized blue duffel bag, and immediately stood up upon seeing Madoka.  
‘About time!’ she shouted eagerly, a childishly excited grin on her face. ‘So did you sort your thing out?’  
‘Yes,’ Madoka nodded, setting the bow and quiver on the table as she took her seat, ‘and judging from your face, you must’ve found something as well.’  
‘You’d better believe it,’ she replied eagerly, ‘check this out!’ Hurriedly, she unzipped the duffel bag and rummaged through its contents, which were mainly her gym uniform and various sports supplies. She smiled as she found what she was looking for and roughly pulled it from the bag. Madoka gasped as Sayaka proudly displayed her acquisition. She was holding a katana, resting in a cobalt blue sheath about sixty-five centimetres long. Sayaka couldn’t resist pulling on the handle just a little, revealing a small section of the silvery blade, which reflected back an orange glare from the setting sun. ‘Pretty cool, eh?’ she asked, obviously proud of her new possession. ‘It’s the perfect weapon for a heroine of justice! All for a...reasonable price. Unfortunately, I won’t able to pay for lunches for the next two months.’  
‘Don’t forget yourself, Miki-san,’ Mami reprimanded her gently as Sayaka sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. Mami reassumed her serene smile as she got back to her task of inspecting and assembling the various pieces of her gun, which at this point was slowly beginning to take shape.  
‘I get it, senpai,’ Sayaka complained. ‘I know this is serious, and that we’ll be fighting for our lives tonight, but you have to admit that katanas are pretty cool.’ She slid the blade fully into the scabbard and gently placed the sword into the bag. ‘And on that note, you’ve got a pretty cool weapon too,’ she complimented Mami. ‘Is that some kind of old-school flintlock rifle?’  
‘Yes it is,’ she replied nonchalantly as more of the rifle’s pieces clicked into place, ‘but it’s been modified so it’ll fire modern ammunition.’  
‘So it’s basically bolt-action?’ Sayaka asked. ‘How many bullets are you gonna bring tonight?’  
‘Enough,’ she smirked confidently, and with the sound of a bullet being chambered, she had finished reassembling her weapon.  
‘I hope I brought enough arrows...’ Madoka muttered.  
‘As per usual, Mami,’ Kyubey interjected, ‘I would like to accompany you tonight.’  
‘What exactly can Kyubey do?’ Sayaka inquired. ‘not to be rude, but I doubt that the little guy can actually fight.’  
‘An accurate assessment,’ it replied, noting the slightly offended look on Mami’s face, ‘but that does not mean I will not contribute. You see, I have the ability to evaluate the strengths and weaknesses of enemy Shadows.’  
‘You mean we have an enemy scanner on our team?’ Sayaka gasped, staring intently at Kyubey before shivering in anticipation. ‘Oh man, this is just too cool! We have to go right now!’  
‘Patience, Miki-san,’ Mami chided, and Sayaka once again began guiltily scratching her head. ‘We won’t be departing until nightfall. Just make sure you’re prepared by then.’

[ Downtown Mitakihara, Evening ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4PZDJ7UMjwU)

As if by instinct, Madoka’s grip tightened on her bow as they turned down the alley. She shivered as a harsh night wind blew right through her, the cold not helped by the silver light cast by the moon high above. Even though she had rung home and warned her family that she would be home late that evening, it did little to ease her worry regarding whether or not she would return at all. Tonight, she was going to fight for her life, and that much was made obvious by their attire. Even though the three girls wore their standard uniform, each of them bore a white holster containing their silver pistols, known as an Evoker: Madoka carried it on her left hip, Sayaka on her right, and Mami under her left armpit. Madoka also carried a considerable quiver of arrows on her back, the same place Mami had slung her rifle, while Sayaka’s sword hung proudly from a belt on her waist, jostling uncomfortably against her hip. Kyubey trailed behind them, looking ever alert of their surroundings and never losing its smile.

‘We’ve reached our destination,’ Mami announced. The three stopped as they turned the corner, and Madoka instantly recognised the sight of the nest. It was a hole in the brickwork exactly like the one she saw two nights ago; a spiralling vortex laced with glowing red veins at the edges.  
‘So that’s a Shadow’s nest?’ asked Sayaka.  
‘Yes,’ Mami confirmed.  
‘And we’re just gonna jump right in there?’ she raised her eyebrows incredulously.  
‘Of course,’ came Mami’s reply, like it was the most natural thing in the world, ‘unless you’re having second thoughts?’  
‘No way,’ Sayaka shouted, angrily drawing her blade. ‘I didn’t drag you out here just to turn back now!’  
‘I admire your tenacity,’ Mami chuckled, before her face immediately turned serious. ‘You’re going to need it.’

[As if on cue,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sy6Hww-XWCQ) three dark blurs leapt from the vortex like bullets, landing with a grotesque splat on the asphalt before the girls. Mami pulled the rifle off her back instantaneously, while Madoka carefully notched an arrow into her bow. The dark masses twisted, bubbled and contorted until they finally took shape, moulding into the disembodied mouths they had already seen.  
‘We call those ones Hableries,’ Mami explained, pulling out the silver pistol and pressing it under her chin, ‘they’re nothing to worry about. Demeter! _Garu!_ ’ Demeter materialised with the sound of shattering glass, her golden robes billowing as she gestured with the bushel. Just like the other night, the Hablerie was caught in a small, glowing green tornado, and was promptly shredded to ribbons before it could react. The two remaining snarled as they slathered their tongues. One rushed towards them, baring its square teeth. Madoka reacted by letting go of her bowstring, sending an arrow flying into the back of its throat. The force of the projectile cancelled out its momentum, leaving it choking and gurgling before it finally faded into shadowy wisps.  
‘Nice shot!’ Sayaka cheered on, before swallowing a lump in her throat. She slowly pulled the Evoker out of her holster, and hesitantly raised it to her left temple. ‘Well, here goes nothing,’ she conceded, steeling herself as her finger tightened on the trigger, ‘Persona!’ Sayaka swayed before supporting herself with her sword as the blue flames coalesced. The figure above her had the upper half of a woman, and the lower half of a brightly scaled fish. Her chest was covered with a short halter-neck top, her head crowned with a knights’ helmet, and two long scimitars were in her grip. Without warning, the Persona swam through the air at an impressive speed and brought both her swords down on the remaining Shadow, eviscerating it completely.

[‘Great fight, everyone,’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=am-olDTSV2U) Mami applauded, and with a flash of blue light, both Demeter and the new Persona were gone, and all that was left was the glowing hole in the wall, the only sound being Sayaka’s ragged panting.  
‘Sayaka-chan, are you alright?’ asked Madoka. It was a reasonable question, as the blue-haired girl’s forehead was beaded with sweat, and she was knelt on one knee, using her blade to support herself.  
‘I’ll be fine, Madoka,’ she managed to reply between deep breaths. ‘I just need some time to catch my breath, that’s all.’  
‘Take all the time you need,’ Mami advised, placing a hand on Sayaka’s shoulder, ‘the first time summoning a Persona can be exhausting.’  
‘No kidding,’ she complained, slowly forcing herself up with a grunt. ‘It’s like Themis just made me run a lap around the city.’  
‘Is that what your Persona’s called?’ Madoka asked curiously.  
‘Uh...yeah,’ Sayaka verified hesitantly, scratching at her clammy brow. ‘The name just popped into my head for some reason.’  
‘That is to be expected,’ Kyubey announced somewhat unexpectedly, as it was still quite far behind them. ‘A Persona is an extension of your own being. It would not be unreasonable to assume that information regarding its’ capabilities would be passed to you subconsciously.’  
‘Makes sense,’ Madoka agreed. ‘That’s how Eos told me her name and what she could do.’ After a few moments of being able to contemplate the new information, Sayaka finally pushed down on the katana and stood on her two feet.  
‘You needn’t push yourself,’ Mami cautioned, her hand hovering around her back, but hesitant to make contact, ‘If you feel like you can’t go on, we can always go home.’  
‘While this thing is still around?’ she asked angrily, pointing her sword at the portal, ‘Not a chance! I’m not letting more of those freaks spill out into the streets.’  
‘Well said,’ Mami agreed, turning towards Madoka, ‘do you agree, Kaname-san?’ Madoka shuffled on her feet, biting her lip nervously as she looked away from Mami. She inhaled deeply, and sighed before looking back to the other two, with fire in her eyes.  
‘I’ll do it,’ she declared, ‘I’m not letting Sayaka go in there alone, and it’s best that we end this threat here and now.’  
‘That’s Madoka for you,’ Sayaka grinned, now fully on her feet, ‘now what do you say? Together?’  
‘Together,’ the other two answered simultaneously. Each stood side by side, Kyubey clambering onto Mami’s shoulder. They nodded solemnly in unison, and together they leaped.

[The interior of the Shadow’s nest wasn’t as scary as Madoka though it was going to be.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DP8VrE9iy_s) It was a labyrinth of endless corridors, all with black and white checked floors, chocked with a thin blue fog that gave the place an eerie glow. The group found themselves in the centre of a wide open room, and no sooner than they landed did they find themselves beset by more Shadows. These Shadows looked markedly different from the others. They resembled human foetuses, bearing malformed wings, twisted bows with serrated arrows, and wearing whites masks with the numeral ‘VI’ carved into them.’  
‘We call shadows of this variety Cupids,’ Kyubey explained. ‘They are a rather weak subtype of the Lovers Arcana. These specimens are weak to fire and ice.’  
‘Nothing we can’t handle,’ Sayaka declared. ‘Ready guys?’  
‘Ready,’ Madoka nodded, pulling out her Evoker, and placing it behind her ear. ‘Eos! _Agi!_ ’ With a simple pull of the trigger, Eos arrived, her golden cannon firing a pulse of flame that incinerated one of the Cupids.  
‘Themis! _Bufu!_ ’ Sayaka cried as Themis leapt from the ghostly flames. She gestured with her blades, and another one of the winged Shadows was smothered with a blanket of frost and promptly shattered. Mami simply aimed her rifle at one and fired, the bullet obliterating its head. The few remaining were slain quickly, Madoka shooting one in the chest, Sayaka carving through another, and Mami swinging her gun like a club to break the back of the last one.

When the dust had settled, and the Personas dismissed, Sayake broke the silence before it could begin to solidify. ‘So now we’re in. What are we looking for, exactly?’  
‘We’re seeking the Master Shadow,’ Mami answered. ‘Think of it as the boss of this nest.’  
‘The Master Shadow acts as a nexus for this pocket dimension,’ Kyubey explained. ‘If you can destroy it, the nest will collapse in on itself shortly afterwards.’  
‘So our plan’s to kill the boss and get out ASAP?’ Sayaka asked. Mami nodded, and Sayaka nodded in return. ‘Yeah, I can work with that. So without further ado, let’s get moving!’ And with that, Sayaka dashed down one of the corridors, sword raised.  
‘Wait, Sayaka!’ Madoka shouted. ‘Do you even know where you’re going?’ Sayaka skidded to a halt with those words.  
‘Actually,’ she turned around, and was wearing a guilty grin, ‘I don’t.’ Madoka shrugged her shoulders sheepishly as Mami massaged her brow.  
‘Honestly, Miki-san,’ Mami sighed. The Sayaka laughed nervously until the ground began to shake.  
‘What’s going on?’ Madoka asked, panicking.  
‘I am sensing a large presence headed this way,’ Kyubey announced as the air grew heavier and the shaking grew more violent.  
‘Looks like the boss came looking for us,’ Sayaka surmised as she brandished her blade. Madoka notched an arrow in anticipation, but was knocked off her feet by a great crashing. Lying on her back, she felt a malevolent presence emanating from behind the plume of dust within the newly formed crater. [There was little doubt that this was the Master Shadow.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aTx1uZ3kWTE)

It was a massive creature with the figure of a man, easily 3 metres tall. Its form was covered head to toe in deep red armour that resembled that of a samurai, and it carried a lengthy katana that was twice as long as Madoka was tall. Madoka then noticed that on the crest of its’ kabuto helmet, the numeral ‘XI’ was inscribed on it.  
‘That is a Musha type,’ Kyubey observed, its perpetually neutral tone flavoured with a hint of urgency, ‘it belongs to the Strength Arcana. It has no weaknesses, so do not underestimate it.’  
‘Right,’ Madoka acknowledged as she scrambled to her feet, and fired the arrow that was notched in. The projectile bounced harmlessly off the Shadows’ armour, as did the bullet Mami fired a moment later. The Musha turned towards Madoka, the eyeholes of the helmets’ mask emitting a baleful yellow glow. Ice flowed through her veins as her eyes met the Shadows’, her feet now rooted to the ground. It gripped its katana with both hands, readied its body, and rushed forward with a speed that should have been impossible for a creature so big. Madoka shut her eyes as the sword came down on her head.  
‘Themis! _Rakukaja!_ ’ Madoka was surprised to hear the sound of crashing metal when she was certain she was going to die. She looked up hesitantly to see Sayaka standing in front of her. Her body was wreathed in a soft blue glow as she stood her ground, pushing on the flat of her sword to block the offending weapon. Above them, Themis was doing the same with her scimitars, though it looked as though both Sayaka and her Persona were struggling.  
‘This is one tough son of a bitch,’ Sayaka grunted under the strain. ‘Apparently, that little spell back there allows me to take hits more effectively. It’s probably the only reason I’m still standing right now.’ Not wasting any more time, Madoka hurriedly got back on her feet and ran to a safe distance, punctuated by the report of Mami’s rifle, and the ringing left by the shots’ impact. Grinning in satisfaction, Sayaka pushed roughly against the Musha, sending it off balance. ‘ _Cleave!_ ’ she commanded, and Themis spun around once before swinging her blades in unison, leaving two deep gashes in its breastplate.  
‘ _Garu!_ ’ invoked Mami, and a coil of green air left a series of light scratches on its right leg.  
‘ _Agi!_ ’ Madoka shouted, and Eos launched a fireball at the Musha, which impacted onto its left shoulder, leaving a patch of metal that was glowing red. The Shadow launched its counterattack by turning to the side and swinging it’s sword in a wide arc. Eos was caught just within the range of the attack as it bit into her, causing her to dematerialise into ethereal flames. Madoka screamed as she felt searing line of agony being drawn across her stomach, and she instinctively crouched down and cross her arms over the pain.  
‘ _Dia!_ ’ Mami shouted, and Madoka was relieved to feel the pain fade to nothing as soothing white light washed over her. Mami knelt down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. ‘Are you alright?’  
‘I guess,’ she answered with a measure of uncertainty as Mami pulled her up. ‘I mean, Eos took the hit, but I felt it. I could feel that sword slicing through me.’  
‘That’s just one of the risks of this line of work,’ Mami replied gravely, ‘but we can discuss it later, right now we need to finish this.’  
‘We just have to keep up the pressure,’ Sayaka cried. ‘I know we’re hurting it, even if it isn’t slowing down.’ She grunted as she narrowly dodged another swing of the Musha’s sword. ‘Damn! If only there was a way for us to soften up that armour.’ Madoka shook her head, and tried to focus. There had to be some way for her to help.

‘ _I know there’s no stopping you when it comes to helping people,_ ’ Madoka recalled the voice of Homura. Why was she remembering that conversation now? She tried to regain her focus, but something didn’t feel right. In the part of her mind where she felt a connection to Eos, she was beginning to feel something else.  
‘ _As you refine yourself, your soul will demonstrate its multifaceted nature,_ ’ rang the voice of Theodore in her recent memories. ‘ _The more sides of yourself you discover, the more Personas you will tame._ ’ This feeling...was it a new Persona? Madoka closed her eyes, shifting her concentration from Eos to the new sensation, and as she put the Evoker to her head, she felt like she knew the name of this new presence.  
‘Pixie!’ she called as she pulled the trigger. What she saw next was diminutive girl with blue skin, a dress made of leaves and insect-like wings.  
‘Wait, you get two?’ Sayaka asked incredulously as she weathered another blow form the Shadow. ‘C’mon, that is _not_ fair!’  
‘ _Rakunda!_ ’ Madoka commanded, and Pixie complied with a simple hand gesture, and thus the Musha began to radiate with a dark blue glow. No sooner did the glow appear did Mami launch the next shot with her rifle, and this time, the bullet shattered one of its spaulders.  
‘Madoka, whatever you did, it worked,’ Sayaka cheered, ‘now let’s finish this!’ Madoka reacted quickly by firing another arrow, making a spiderweb of cracks on the breastplate.  
‘ _Garu!_ ’ Mami shouted, and the verdant gale eviscerated the calf of the Musha, sending it tumbling to one knee.  
‘ _Cleave!_ ’ Sayaka shouted, and Themis swung her scimitars to slice off the Shadows’ sword arm, while Sayaka impaled the creature’s left arm with her katana. ‘Now’s your chance! Finish it off!’  
‘Eos! _Sonic Punch!_ ’ Madoka cried over the roar of the eldritch energy. As Eos appeared, she pulled back her arm, clenched her fist, and the golden rings on it began to rotate, slowly accelerating until the lustrous colour was nothing but a blur. The Musha was helpless as Eos flew forward, and with a thunderous boom, her fist went straight through its mask, destroying the helmet completely. A dark column of smoke began to rise from the decapitated suit of armour as further cracks began to race across the lifeless form of the beast. Eventually, the armour crumbled, leaving only a cloud of smoke and dust behind.

[‘Is it over?’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=agAGhLdLeQE) Madoka asked, nervously looking around for danger.  
‘Yes,’ Mami concluded. ‘With the Master Shadow gone, this nest will surely disappear.’  
‘Uh...’ Sayaka interrupted, as the ground started to shake, small stones falling from the ceiling. ‘We should probably be getting out of here.’  
‘Allow me,’ Kyubey stated. It raised its long fluffy ears, and a white light began to radiate from its’ body, blinding the three who saw it. When Madoka next opened her eyes, they were back in the alleyway, and the vortex was slowly shrinking in size until it disappeared in a flash of red light.  
‘Well done, you two,’ Mami congratulated them. ‘Not bad for your first nest.’  
‘Thanks, Mami’ Sayaka replied, cheekily clapping Madoka on the back, ‘though tonight, Madoka saved the day yet again.’ She let loose a hearty laugh, which quickly devolved into raspy panting. ‘Yeah, I’m beat.’  
‘I can imagine,’ Mami concurred. ‘We should be heading home now.’  
‘Agreed,’ Madoka nodded. She allowed Sayaka to use her shoulder for support, and they began the long walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sizeable amount of this chapter as written in the last few days. I hardly believed I could write this fast.
> 
> The main reason for my haste was that I'm going away on vacation tomorrow. I won't be able to work on this fic for about two weeks, so I needed to get this chapter uploaded now. I'm sure I'll find a few mistakes reading it over a few times. I always do.
> 
> In the meantime, I've been thinking about the pace of the story, and it is damn slow. But rest assured, the fic will get faster-paced and more interesting after the first full moon.
> 
> Hopefully, the next chapter won't take too long. Remember to comment and leave Kudos. See you later!


	5. I Want to be Close

[ Class 2-C Homeroom, After School, Saturday 19th April 2059, Waxing Crescent Moon, 9 Days Until Next Full Moon ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d-x3ojOGWa8)

It had been two days since Madoka and Sayaka’s eventful first Shadow hunt. The following night, Mami had Madoka and Sayaka strike a second Shadows nest, though it was decidedly smaller than the previous one. Though the combat caused adrenaline to surge through her system, none of the Shadows she had faced were quite as dangerous as the Musha. This was simply an exercise to get her used to the fighting, as well as a way to adjust to the awkward feeling filling her mind. Just like the fight with the Musha, the nest raid helped her discover new Personas, and as she did, her brain was filled up with various thoughts and feelings that were not fully her own. It was disconcerting at first, but she eventually got used to it. School was relatively uneventful. After Saotome-sensei blamed the declining population, failing education system and rising crime rate for the problems in her personal life, Sayaka had exchanged jokes and pleasantries with Hitomi, while Madoka shared awkward glances with Homura.

On the Saturday afternoon, Sayaka hesitantly paced towards Madoka’s desk. The blue-haired girl, usually a figure of unabashed enthusiasm and tomboyish bravado, carried herself nervously and solemnly.  
‘Hey, Madoka,’ she began, eyes looking at every detail in the room except for Madoka, ‘I was wondering...’  
‘You were wondering...?’ Madoka asked, raising an eyebrow.  
‘I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the hospital,’ she continued. ‘You know, since I’m always visiting Kyousuke, and you haven’t talked to him in a while, I figured “hey, why don’t I take Madoka for a visit? She can catch up with an old friend, and I might be able to actually break the ice for once!” Or so I figured.’ Sayaka pondered her words, and made a quick amendment. ‘Forget about the part about breaking the ice.’  
‘Sure,’ Madoka answered, ‘why not?’  
‘Are you sure?’ Sayaka asked. ‘You know you don’t have to go if you don’t want to, right?’  
‘Of course I do,’ she affirmed. ‘I mean, it would be nice for Kyousuke-kun to see someone he hasn’t seen in a while.’  
‘Yeah, it would be,’ Sayaka agreed, considering Madoka’s words. ‘So, do you wanna come?’  
‘I believe I already answered that question.’

[ Mitakihara Municipal Hospital, After School ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2BG040iC0k)

Mitakihara Municipal Hospital was well equipped with some of the best medical equipment money could buy. The utilitarian rooms were all fitted with basic, yet comfortable beds, which were placed next to a wide window wherever possible. On the cabinet text to the bed was a simple bouquet of flowers, chosen for their beauty, scent and lack of allergens. The cool air conditioning allowed the floral aroma to permeate the rooms, replacing the acrid odour of antiseptic. Kyousuke Kamijou was resting in one of these beds, next to a vase filled with geranium, hydrangea and iris, the room glowing with a hint of orange as the sun began to set. The greatest medical advancements of the twenty-first century were used in his treatment, and the only thing that could do any more to heal his wounds was time.

He was a slim boy with silver hair and eyes, but the most notable feature was his right arm, covered in bandages all the way up to his shoulder. He was staring out of the window, wistfully observing the dusk, until the sound of the door sliding open drew his attention.  
‘Hey, Sayaka,’ he greeted, his dull expression lighting up with recognition, ‘I was expecting you.’ He narrowed his eyes, trying to place the name of the small figure behind her. He succeeded, and his smile grew larger. ‘And is that Madoka?’ he asked, not hiding his amusement. ‘How long has it been?’  
‘We haven’t really talked that much since we started middle school,’ Madoka answered, ‘and we haven’t talked at all since the accident. Out of curiosity, how is your arm?’  
‘Well, making any sudden movements gives me muscle pains,’ he replied bashfully, scratching his head with his uninjured arm as the girls took their seats, ‘but at least I can feel something now.’  
‘Really? That’s great news!’ exclaimed Sayaka. ‘With luck, you might even be able to play again.’  
‘I wouldn’t get my hopes up if I were you,’ he retorted, his smile losing some of its humour, ‘but you’re right, it is an encouraging sign. It’ll still be several weeks until I get any confirmation about that, and another couple months before I can try to walk.’ He sighed and leaned back into his bed, looking out of the window dreamily. ‘But god, I can’t help but feel excited to get my hands on my violin again.’  
‘That reminds me,’ Sayaka noted, rummaging through her bag. ‘I got a present for you.’ When her hand emerged from her schoolbag, she was holding a thin square of plastic, covered with a picture of an orchestra, with a prominent violin superimposed onto it.  
‘Thanks,’ he replied gratefully, taking the CD, and reading the label. ‘Vivaldi? You have good taste.’  
‘What can I say?’ she shrugged. ‘I saw the cover, and I thought of you. In all likelihood, you probably already downloaded his entire life’s work, but there’s just something about holding a CD in your hands, you know?’  
‘I know what you mean,’ he concurred, inspecting both sides of the thin box. ‘I’ll make sure to give this a listen later.’  
‘Yeah...’ came Sayaka’s rather lame reply. Faster than the three of them imagined, an uncomfortable silence fell within the room. Each individual exchanged nervous glances as Madoka fidgeted in her seat. For a few seconds none of them spoke, all unsure of which topic the conversation would flow to next.  
‘So...’ Kyousuke intoned, though it was more of a sigh, breaking the silence. ‘What about you guys? Anything interesting happen lately?’  
‘Not much,’ Sayaka replied vaguely, with Madoka nodding. There was no way they were going to tell him anything about Shadows or Personas.  
‘I see,’ he nodded. Silence again. There was no way to avoid the awkwardness that had begun to settle in.  
‘Well, we got a new transfer student,’ Madoka suggested, trying to fill the silence.  
‘Really?’ he asked. ‘What’s their name? What are they like?’  
‘Akemi?’ Sayaka raised her voice, flabbergasted. ‘Kyousuke, that girl is insane. Oh, you should have seen the things she pulled! First she...’

Ignited with a flame of boisterous annoyance, Sayaka made her grievances for Homura clear, in a manner so hyperbolic that it could not be taken seriously. With the ensuing laughter, the words came more easily. The glow of the dusk grew brighter as the conversation rapidly changed from one topic to the next so naturally that no one noticed the silences in between. The long conversation was quickly brought to a close by a nurse telling them that visiting hours were over.  
‘Well, it’s been fun,’ Sayaka sighed as she got out of her chair. ‘See you next time, Kyousuke.’  
‘You too,’ he bid her farewell, waving her off as she left the room. Madoka slowly rose from her seat, gave a polite bow, and turned to leave.  
‘Hey,’ he called out to her. She stopped at the door, and hesitantly turned around.  
‘Yes, Kamijou-kun?’  
‘There’s no need to be so formal,’ he chuckled, a serene smile on his face as he pulled out a pair of headphones and a CD player. ‘You know, I’m glad you decided to come with Sayaka today.’  
‘Really?’ she enquired, taken aback by the sudden show of appreciation.  
‘Sure,’ he insisted, before giving a sheepish chuckle. ‘To be honest, most conversations with Sayaka these days descend into what you experienced back then: awkward small talk and more awkward silence. Today would’ve been no exception if it weren’t for you.’  
‘I don’t know what you mean,’ Madoka responded, shuffling on the spot as she hung her head.  
‘Of course you know,’ he encouraged her. ‘You just asked the right question, and off she went! To be honest, it was nice to see her back to her old self. Being all hesitant and quiet isn’t like her.’  
‘ _I think I know why..._ ’ thought Madoka, fighting off the cheeky smirk that was beginning to form.  
‘But I digress,’ he paused. ‘I was just saying that it would be nice if you visited more regularly, that’s all.’  
‘Yes, of course,’ she agreed, a sweet smile on her face as she walked through the door.  
‘Don’t be a stranger,’ he called as she walked out of the door and turned the corner. ‘There are more than enough here as it is.’

[Madoka turned](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NZ3LYttU5M) the corner and entered the elevator, and as the doors closed, her head swam as colours once again began to fade while time slowed down. The card she saw this time showed a shining sun decorated with a human face, and was labelled with the numeral ‘XIX.’

_‘I am thou, and thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Sun Arcana.’_

The nauseating feeling passed quickly, and she headed home.

[ Kaname Residence, Morning, Sunday 20th April 2059, Half Moon, 8 Days Until Next Full Moon ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ig9RCFmjFpM)

By the time Madoka finally got out of bed, the sun was already high up in the sky. This was her first weekend since all of this started, and in only one week, she had survived multiple attempts on her life, summoned a power that could turn the tide in a war against the forces of darkness, learned of a realm of existence unheard of outside of a select few, and got creeped out by a weird guy with a huge nose. She intended to use this one day of rest for just that.

White sunlight struck the green curtain, bathing the entire room in a soft verdant glow. As the morning stretched on, the light and warmth grew, and eventually, it was no longer comfortable to stay in bed. Seeing nothing better to do, Madoka crawled out of her bed and sleepily shuffled in the direction of the bathroom. There she brushed her teeth, took a shower, and returned to her room to get dressed. She went for a simple T-shirt and slacks, which made sense considering that she wouldn’t be going anywhere today. She left her ribbons on the nightstand, keeping her hair loose.

When she went downstairs, the living room and kitchen were filled to the brim with sunlight, due to the patio doors leading to the small front lawn. Madoka noticed that the two rooms, which were connected by a wide archway, were particularly quiet this morning. In the kitchen, walls lined with cobalt tiles and floorboards made of polished oak, there was a plate of toast and fruit left out. ‘ _Dad’s probably out doing gardening,_ ’ she thought as she took a bite into the lightly buttered sourdough. If he wasn’t in the garden, he was making the rounds to the local convenience store to get some last-minute supplies. At this time of morning, Madoka guessed that Tatsuya was playing somewhere in the house, likely the garden. She knew for a fact that her mother was still in bed, either savouring her one day off a week, or nursing a hangover, most likely both.

Her attention was caught by a soft giggle from the living room. How could she not have noticed Tatsuya fidgeting on the carpet in the centre of the room? The tiny figure, with the feathery brown hair and dark eyes of his father, was sat crossed legged, absentmindedly chuckling as his eyes followed figures that only he could see. Madoka couldn’t help but smile as she watched him sway back and forth with an innocent grin plastered on his face. Soon, his look of imaginative bliss became one of concern. ‘Oh no!’ he half-shouted, keeping his voice down to make sure only he was in on his little game, ‘Tomato-san is under attack. Who’ll save the Veggie people now?’ Suddenly his expression became serious, his small brow furrowing. ‘There’s nothing for it,’ he replied to himself, in the gruffest voice a two-year-old could manage, ‘we have to call Carrot-san. She’s our only hope!’ He tucked in his thumbs so that his hands made vaguely aerodynamic shapes, and his arms slowly moved through the air before him while he made whooshing noises with his mouth. The bearer of the Wild Card found herself entranced by this childish game. Smiling serenely, she treaded lightly in his direction. Distracted by the sound of bare feet on wood, he interrupted his game and investigated the noise, and was thoroughly pleased when he ascertained the source. ‘Big Sis,’ he cheered, ‘you’re up.’  
‘Yes I am, Tatsuya,’ Madoka replied warmly, kneeling down so she could look him in the eye, ‘and a good morning to you too.’  
‘G’mornin,’ he answered automatically, no less cheery even when remembering his manners. His bright smile then contracted a little bit with a hint of regret. ‘’m sorry, Madoka,’ he apologised, ‘but I gotta help the Veggie people.’  
‘You do?’ she asked playfully. It couldn’t hurt to play along. ‘What kind of trouble are the Veggies in?’  
‘The Butterfly King,’ he clarified, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. ‘He’s big and strong, he’s the boss of other guys who big and strong, and they op...’ his eyes narrowed as he racked his brains for the right word, ‘...rez...oph...they’re mean to the Veggies. That’s why I gotta help Tomato-san and Carrot-san! They’re the strongest of all the Veggies!’ Even though he was speaking in non-sequitors that only a two-year-old could believe, he spoke with all the conviction of a grown man. The whole scenario was so ridiculous that Madoka couldn’t help but chuckle inwardly.  
‘If you want, I could lend them a helping hand,’ she offered. This little game sounded fun, so it was only natural she would play along, ‘after all, the Veggie need all the help they can get, don’t they?’  
[Tatsuya’s chubby little face lit up with excitement.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bzyTUekkMCI)

The siblings spent the next few hours playing with each other. At some points, they would play simple imitation games like Patty-Cake. Other times, Madoka would chase him around the room, bent forward and hands reaching for him as Tatsuya toddled about laughing madly. Most of the time, however, Madoka was made the audience to his private little plays, silently watching as his imagination took him on many flights of fancy. The little scenarios he cooked up for himself rarely flowed smoothly from one to the next, nor did many of them make any logical sense, but then again, is a child’s imagination supposed to? During one of Tatsuya’s many fantastic adventures, he paused, and a long silence descended. Instead of enchanted babbling, his brow was creased into a knot, his lips forming a bloodless line.  
‘What’s wrong, Tatsuya?’ Madoka asked. He remained silent for a few moments longer before he finally answered.  
‘I’m hungry,’ he squeaked.  
‘Oh, it’ll be okay,’ she reassured him. ‘Dad’ll be back in any minute now, and then he’ll make lunch.’  
‘But I’m hungry now,’ he complained.  
‘Not for long,’ Madoka encouraged. ‘Just be patient.’  
‘Now!’ he moaned, tiny drops of tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes.  
‘Fine,’ she sighed, ‘but only something little so you don’t spoil your appetite.’  
‘Yay!’

Tatsuya wriggled excitedly in his high chair as Madoka gave him his late morning snack consisting of a lightly buttered piece of soft, white bread. His response was a muffled giggle as he slowly began to chew it. Madoka took sat on a chair opposite the counter, and clasped her hands in front of her as she gave a curious look towards him.  
‘How’s your snack?’ she asked, tilting her head to make sure she was making eye contact.  
‘It’th goof,’ he answered cheerfully, spitting out several half-chewed crumbs as he spoke.  
‘Don’t talk with your mouth full,’ she chided him gently. He froze at the chastisement, and nervously swallowed his mouthful of food.  
‘Sorry,’ he replied bashfully.  
‘Apology accepted,’ she replied without missing a beat. ‘So, did you have fun this morning?’  
‘Yeah!’ he cheered, waving his arms in the air.  
‘It sounded like you were,’ she observed. ‘Do you always play those games by yourself?’  
‘I have lots of fun,’ he replied vaguely. ‘I play with just me.’  
‘Really?’ she enquired, looking a little sad. ‘You must be lonely.’  
‘No,’ he answered serenely, ‘I got Mama, and Daddy, and Big Sis.’  
‘I guess that’s true,’ she agreed.  
‘Let’s play again some time,’ he suggested, ‘you’re real fun, Big Sis.’ Madoka’s heart positively melted at the compliment.  
‘Aww, thank you Tatsuya,’ she cooed. He beamed with a smile that was so endearing it was lethal. [This time,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NZ3LYttU5M) Madoka didn’t mind when colour bled from her vision and time all but stopped. She accepted the view of his face being blocked by another card, this time bearing the image of a single eye, superimposed onto a scarlet flame, labelled with the numeral ‘IX.’

_‘I am thou, and thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Hermit Arcana.’_

‘ _I’m already blessed to have such a sweet brother,_ ’ she thought as her senses returned, and she was greeted with the sound of his giggling.

[ Kaname Residence, Evening ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQBbnP_uutA)

Of course, Tomohisa eventually returned and made lunch, while Junko finally came downstairs for a meal that was late even for brunch. The rest of the afternoon wasn’t noteworthy. She had spent the time alternating between homework and watching TV. She sat next to Tatsuya and quietly watched some old animated sentai show, likely from the mid 2010’s, not paying nearly as much attention as the entranced child. In fact, she was only aware the show had ended due to an announcement that stated, ‘ _Phoenix Ranger Featherman R: The Animation_ is brought to you by Kirijo Electronics. Kirijo Electronics: always there when you need them, for more than sixty years.’

Switching the television off, Madoka was surprised at how late it had gotten. The window showed her a sky that was a vivid orange, decorated by scattered cirrus clouds, and let in a dim red light, casting the room in a crimson twilight. Suddenly the shadows were expunged by a bright yellow flood from the lamps hanging from the ceiling.  
‘You’re going to strain your eyes in the dark,’ advised Junko, who was now stood by the light switch, ‘and we wouldn’t want that, would we?’ She was wearing the same pink bathrobe that she had worn for most of the day, and her short purple hair, having only the lightest touches of grey, was tied in an unkempt ponytail. She sauntered over to the couch, and sat down next to a laughing Tatsuya as she picked him up and cradled him in her arms.  
‘Hey, mom,’ Madoka greeted her. ‘How are you feeling tonight?’  
‘Well the worst of my hangover has passed,’ she admitted, gently stroking Tatsuya’s hair as he nuzzled into her shoulder. ‘I’ll probably turn in for an early night. I have to make sure I’m at my best on Monday.’  
‘That’s a good idea,’ Madoka agreed. ‘I’ll probably do the same.’  
‘You should, you know,’ she ratified, shooting her daughter a knowing look, ‘especially after all the late nights you’ve been having.’  
‘I...what?’ Madoka was completely taken aback by her words.  
‘Come on, Madoka, I’m your mom,’ she explained, ‘it’s in my job description to notice these things. You can’t hide anything from me!’ She scoffed boastfully at the last statement, before fixing her daughter with a grave expression. ‘But what puzzles me is _why_ you’d attempt to hide something from me. It’s not like you.’  
‘What do you mean?’ Madoka enquired, a little irritated. ‘I’ve let you know when I’d be out late, and when I’d be staying over somewhere, like I always have.’  
‘Yes you have, and that’s good, but not this frequently,’ she retorted. ‘Though you’ve always been going round to Sayaka’s, I’m not so sure about this upperclassman friend of yours...’  
‘What’s there to distrust about Mami-senpai?’ Madoka asked accusingly. ‘I’m just going round for study and advice. There’s nothing sinister about it.’ Madoka did not technically lie to her mother. She was visiting Mami for advice regarding her Personas, and studying Shadows. There was also nothing sinister about fighting said Shadows and preventing them from consuming more souls.

Junko stared at her daughter long and hard, appraising her. After a long, silent moment, interrupted only by Tatsuya’s cooing, she released a long sigh. ‘What the hell am I doing?’ she asked herself, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. ‘Here you are explaining yourself, and I’m second-guessing you. I’m turning into my mother!’  
‘Don’t worry about it, Mom,’ Madoka reassured her, resting a hand on her shoulder, ‘it’s your job to worry about me.’  
‘I know,’ she moaned, ‘but I’m starting to wonder if I’m worrying too much.’ She gave a derisive chuckle. ‘It’s not like I’m in any position to criticise kids for sneaking around.’  
‘What do you mean?’ Madoka leaned forward in interest.  
‘Let me tell you a little something about my days as a teenager,’ she began, making no effort to hide the mischief in her eyes. ‘See, when I was in high school—probably around sixteen or so—I would sneak out the house in the dead of the night, when I was certain my parents were asleep. I even figured out ways to silently get back into my room, so I could go in and out with my family none the wiser.’  
‘Really?’ Madoka was sceptical, but thoroughly interested. ‘Why would you go to the trouble?’  
‘Oh, there are lots of things teenagers would do if they could get away from prying eyes,’ she chuckled, ‘and I was hardly the most virtuous girl back then. See, me and this boy had an...’ she paused, eyes looking to her upper left as she tried to find the most appropriate word, ‘arrangement.’  
‘What kind of arrangement was it?’ Madoka could not help but ask. At this question, Junko only smirked.  
‘I wasn’t a virtuous girl, but that didn’t mean I was stupid,’ she explained. ‘I was an honours student, so I had an image to maintain. To the rest of the world, me and this guy were casual acquaintances; two students who would smile and nod at each other when crossing paths. But that was during the day. During the night, however...’ Madoka’s mother said nothing more. She only raised an eyebrow and smiled cheekily until Madoka finally understood the implication.  
‘You didn’t...’ Madoka gaped in complete disbelief.  
‘I did,’ she affirmed. ‘Of course, it didn’t last forever, and we were caught in the act eventually.’ It was at this point that she gave a melancholic little giggle. ‘My folks were _furious_ , Madoka. Seriously, my grandma never looked me in the eye again. Your great-granny is pushing ninety, and she doesn’t even recognise her own reflection, but I’m pretty sure she still hasn’t forgiven me.’ After another light chuckle, she grinned softly. ‘And that’s how I met your father.’

‘That...is some story,’ Madoka commented. Honestly, it was the only thing she could say to prevent her mouth from repeatedly opening and closing. The gears of her mind were jammed from trying to comprehend her mother’s tale.  
‘Now, back to the topic at hand,’ Junko took control of the conversation once again. ‘What I’m trying to say is that at your age, it’s okay to push boundaries, break rules and make mistakes.’ After raising that point, her expression and tone became one of seriousness. ‘However, you’ll need to be prepared to pay for said mistakes. I’ve made plenty of mistakes when I was younger, and I’ve been hurt as a result, so I worry that you might get hurt in the same ways I was. Because of that, I’ve tried to stop you making the same mistakes I did, even though I don’t know where life will take you, or how you’ll react when the time comes to make a critical decision.  
‘But really, I shouldn’t be worrying about things like this,’ she sighed. ‘You’re a good kid; better than I was at your age. I know that you’ll always do what you think is right. I just wanted to let you know that if you ever get into any trouble, of any kind, I’ll be there for you. Understand?’ There was something in Junko’s eyes that Madoka saw rarely. She was staring intently at her daughter, no longer with an air of sarcastic mischief, but with a glint of frankness and concern.  
‘I will,’ Madoka promised, the only response that came naturally to her. ‘If I run into any trouble, you’re the first person I’ll come to.’ A long moment passed, a silence only disturbed by Tatsuya’s delicate breath as he slept. Junko let loose a deep sigh, and all of the tension in her muscles was released.  
‘Glad to finally get that out of the way,’ she muttered, standing up slowly so that she didn’t disturb the toddler in her arms. ‘It’s getting late, Madoka. I’m putting Tatsuya to bed, and then I’m turning in early to get rid of this hangover. You can do whatever for a while. Make sure to turn the lights off when you want to go to bed.’  
‘Sure,’ Madoka replied automatically. Junko slowly began to make her way up the steps when [time stopped](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NZ3LYttU5M), and Madoka once again lost sight of all colour. This time, the card was numbered ‘III’, and the drawing was a crude representation of a woman in a ball gown, a tiara placed above the figure.

_‘I am thou, and thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Empress Arcana.’_

It would be several hours before Madoka decided to go to bed, long after the twilight was replaced by the silver light of the moon. She did as was instructed and extinguished all the lights on her way upstairs. It was after she had changed into her pyjamas and tried to settle into bed when she heard a soft beeping. Madoka knew instinctively that the noise was coming from her phone on the cabinet, alerting her to a recently received text. She reached out and took the device, opening the mail, noticing that the sender was Mami.  
‘ _Kaname-san, at what opportunities will you be available for further late night excursions? :)_ ’ read Mami’s text. Madoka couldn't help but smile at how formal she was, even when texting.  
‘ _not tonight obviously ill see what i can do_ ’, was the reply she tapped out and sent. Madoka simply lay in bed for a minute before the tone indicated a reply.  
‘ _Try to come along as often as you can. I’m afraid you’re going to need the experience soon._ ’ Madoka should have been unnerved by this reply, but she was too tired to overthinking a text message. So she turned off the phone, then the bedroom light, and tucked herself into the sheets, deciding that this would be something to worry about tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, we witnessed Madoka forge not one, not two, but three Social Links. Introspection and character development FTW.
> 
> There's not really much I can say about this chapter, other than the little glimpse into Junko's youth. We all know that the story of how Madoka's parents met would be a funny one, and I will come back to it at later points.
> 
> Next chapter will be a little more action packed as the first Full Moon draws closer, so be patient until it's done.
> 
> That will be all for now. Kudoses and comments are always appreciated.


	6. Master of Shadow

[ Class 2-C Homeroom, Afternoon, Monday 21st April 2059, Waxing Gibbous Moon, 7 Days Until Next Full Moon ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VqlCQR4dyvg)

Sticking to her decision, Madoka had spent most of the day worrying over the text Mami had sent her last night. She did not agonise over it to the point where it affected her behaviour seriously, but she did keep it in mind, letting the anxiety fester within her. Why would her experience as a Persona-user become necessary? Was it a warning? A threat? No, Mami wasn’t one for threats. After a cursory glance over in Sayaka’s direction, she knew she wasn’t the only one who was worried. Sayaka was fidgeting in her seat, her eyes darting about impatiently. Madoka peered over to Homura’s desk, only to see her looking straight at her with what seemed to be a glare. Despite how unnerving it was, Madoka could also notice the tension in her posture; it was the only sign of stress Homura displayed. Now worrying about the text and feeling Homura’s eyes on her, Madoka decided to focus on Saotome-sensei’s latest diatribe. She could be funny when she wanted to, though she was even funnier when trying to be serious.  
‘...and that’s why evolutionary psychology is pure tripe!’ she declared. ‘I mean really, from what position can you call certain behaviours “natural” or “unnatural”? If we all did exactly as Mother Nature expected of us, we’d still be living in caves, so who cares what she thinks?’ A long moment of silence punctuated her filibuster. She sighed, and then inhaled through her nose sharply to reassert her authority. ‘And on another note,’ she continued, ‘midterms take place on the week starting the 12th May, which is just after Golden Week. I would advise each and every one of you to start studying now, if you haven’t done so already.’ A collective groan echoed throughout the room, drowning out even the bell that signalled the day’s end.  
‘That’s Saotome-sensei for you,’ Sayaka whispered. ‘Always has her priorities in order.’ Madoka chuckled lightly, but she did not feel any better, nor was she particularly annoyed by the upcoming exams. The two of them had bigger things to worry about.

It wasn’t long after they left the classroom that they found Mami, making her way down the corridor towards the library. Madoka was familiar enough with the layout to know that this was the fastest route of the school.  
‘Hey, Mami,’ Sayaka was the first to call out to her, running ahead in order to catch up. ‘So what was the deal with that text?’  
‘Straight to the point as usual, Miki-san,’ Mami chuckled, as politely as ever, ‘but I’d rather have this conversation somewhere more private.’  
‘Yeah, let’s go wherever you want to talk,’ Sayaka demanded, ‘on the double, miss!’  
‘My, oh my, aren’t we excited?’ she laughed as she quickened her pace. Madoka gave a disapproving stare to Sayaka.  
‘Don’t you think you were being a little rude there?’ she chastised.  
‘I’m sorry, Madoka,’ Sayaka apologised. ‘It’s just...you know how I feel about vague, cryptic texts!’ The three of them paced down the hallways until the ambient sounds of laughter and conversation faded to almost nothing.

[‘This should be a good enough spot,’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1q88IKVX7JM) Mami observed. They stood in the middle of a hallway that also acted as a bridge between two buildings. The narrow, blue-tiled floor was lined with two walls of thick glass, letting the afternoon sun illuminate the silent corridor, while allowing the girls a fine view of the expansive campus. It wasn’t the most private of places, but it would do for now.  
‘So, what is it?’ Sayaka asked, as impatiently as ever. ‘What exactly are you trying to tell us?’  
‘I’m going to be frank with you two,’ Mami began, a look of utter seriousness on her face. ‘In one week, there is going to be a full moon.’  
‘So?’ Sayaka asked, not understanding the significance.  
‘You know how Shadows make their nests in their little private dimensions?’ Mami reminded them. ‘On a full moon, the...’ she began tapping at her brow, trying to find the right word, ‘fabric of these nests weakens a little. That means that on nights with full moons, we’ll see portals that lead to the homes of particularly powerful Shadows.’  
‘Powerful Shadows...’ Madoka considered. ‘So how powerful are they?’  
‘Powerful enough that on nights with full moon, we dedicate our full attention to these portals,’ she explained. ‘If even one of these “Full Moon Shadows”, as we call them, gets out onto the streets...’ Mami did not need to say anymore. The two novices could easily guess the implication.  
‘So...’ Sayaka attempted to fill the silence awkwardly, ‘you want us to fight one of these things, is that what you’re saying?’  
‘I’d rather not have to, but yes,’ Mami admitted. ‘If you want to come Shadow hunting with me next Monday, you’d best be prepared for a fight unlike anything you’re seen before.’

‘Absolutely not,’ called a voice from the end of the corridor. Madoka snapped her head towards the source of the sound, and saw Homura, marching purposefully towards them.  
‘Good afternoon, Akemi-san,’ Mami greeted her in a voice that was pleasant enough, though she made no effort to hide the chagrin on her face. ‘How long were you eavesdropping on us?’  
‘Long enough,’ she answered bitterly. ‘You want Kaname to take on a Full Moon Shadow, despite her inexperience. Are you trying to get her killed?’  
‘Of course not,’ Mami replied. ‘I’ve seen these two in action. I assure you that they’re more than ready.’  
‘Don’t get overconfident, Mami,’ Homura chided, raising her voice for the first time in Madoka’s memory. ‘Madoka may be one of the most powerful Persona-users Kyubey has ever seen, but you can’t underestimate these Shadows. No one is ever truly ready for one.’  
‘I appreciate your concern, Akemi-san,’ Mami asserted, ‘but I believe the problem lies not in my alleged overconfidence, but in your lack of confidence. Why won’t you believe in Madoka’s abilities, or in our ability to keep her safe?’  
‘Of course I believe in her!’ she snapped, surprising both Sayaka and Madoka. ‘But despite my faith in her, we can’t change the facts. She is not ready for this.’  
‘And as I keep trying to tell you, she is!’ Mami retorted harshly. ‘You don’t get to be the judge of that!’ Madoka shrank as the hostility in the air began to intensify. It was obvious to all involved that an argument was going to start.  
‘Hey!’ barked Sayaka, turning the heads of the more experienced Persona-users. ‘She’s right here, you know!’ she admonished as she gestured towards Madoka. ‘If you’re gonna fight over her, you might as well ask her how she feels.’ All eyes were on Madoka now. She swallowed a lump in her throat and stepped back. Didn’t she keep telling Sayaka not to put her on the spot like that?  
‘I’ll think about it,’ she whimpered, bowing her head as she hesitated to speak. ‘I mean, it’s not a full moon tonight, so I don’t have to decide now. Can’t we cross that bridge when we come to it?’ Mami regarded Madoka with a raised eyebrow, while Homura’s face returned to being stoic and unreadable as they considered her proposal.  
‘Very well,’ Homura relented. ‘As you say, there’s plenty of time until the full moon, so you are free to consider until then.’ She turned, and began to stride away. ‘Whatever decision you make, I’ll respect your wishes,’ she asserted, quickly stopping to fix Mami with a pointed glare, ‘I’m sure you’ll be able to do the same.’  
‘You can make sure of that,’ Mami assured her. Homura did not reply as she walked away.

‘So as I was saying,’ she rejoined, ‘I’m not going to ask you right away whether or not you want to do this. What I am going to do is make sure you’re ready when the time comes.’  
‘I hope we will be,’ Sayaka sighed. Madoka inhaled sharply through her nose, steeling herself.  
‘I’ll do it,’ she agreed. The immediacy of her answer caught Mami off guard.  
‘Excuse me?’ Mami asked, with a rare tone of hesitation in her voice.  
‘I said I’ll do it!’ Madoka declared with fire in her eyes. ‘If this Shadow is really as dangerous as Homura says, then someone has to stop it, and it has to be us.’ Madoka sighed as she ended her speech, wondering if she had really just said that.  
‘Well, I guess there’s no arguing now,’ Sayaka smirked. ‘We got a week to practice, so we might as well start tonight!’

Madoka and Mami both shared an incredulous look, regarding Sayaka’s endless enthusiasm.

[ Kaname Residence, Evening, Sunday 27th April 2059, Waxing Gibbous Moon, 1 Day Until Next Full Moon ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z0_eGlrDt6Y)

During the last week, Madoka had been clearing weaker nests whenever she wasn’t studying for midterms. Despite all the assurances from Mami regarding her progress, she could not banish the anxiety and uncertainty, which had taken root in her brain like a weed. Mami had insisted that Homura was worrying too much, but that did little to comfort her. Homura was probably just as experienced as Mami was, so wouldn’t she know what she was talking about? She must have killed plenty of those Shadows in her time, and she was still worried when one showed up, so Madoka had decided that this Shadow was definitely something to worry about.

Madoka was lying in her bed in a vain attempt at sleep. Mami had elected not to go Shadow hunting tonight, as she thought they would need every bit of energy they could save for tomorrow night. That notion wouldn’t count for much if she showed up sleep deprived, so she was determined to fall asleep. However, this determination had the opposite effect, and made sleep all the more remote. Her mind ran on endlessly in vague lines of thought, which barely made sense to her through the fog of insomnia. All she could understand from her own half-asleep imaginings were brief images of Shadows, the vague glow of blue flame, and the crystal clear sound of Homura’s voice, warning her. Growing sick from her ever increasing lack of control over her own thoughts, Madoka angrily threw off the covers, crept down the hallway, into the bathroom, and from the faucet she poured her sixth glass of water. After gulping down the refreshing liquid, splashing a helpful of it on her face, and sitting on the toilet for a minute or two, Madoka believed she would be relaxed enough to finally get some shuteye. After a further ten minutes under the covers, Madoka had proven herself wrong.

Finally, she decided she couldn’t take it anymore. She needed to talk to someone about these thoughts, but her options were severely limited. She wasn’t going to wake up her parents at this time of night, and then, they’d have no idea what she was talking about. She looked at the phone that was resting on her nightstand. She could call Sayaka, but she was in the same boat as her, so Madoka doubted it would help. Homura was more experienced, and was more likely to be honest about the risks, but something told her that she wouldn’t give Madoka her contact details even if she asked. The only viable option left was Mami, even if it would be rather rude to wake her. Madoka grabbed the phone and flipped it open, flinching as it bathed her in pale blue light. She then quickly scrolled through the rather short contact list, and selected Mami’s name. She drew her knees up to her chest as the phone continued to ring. Four rings later, the other line picked up.  
‘What is it?’ Mami yawned, her voice sounding slightly irritated.  
‘Hey, Mami, it’s me,’ she told her quietly.  
‘Kaname-san?’ Mami asked blearily. ‘What’s so important that you needed to call me at this hour?’  
‘Nothing really,’ Madoka admitted, heart sinking with embarrassment. ‘I just needed someone to talk to, that’s all.’  
‘What’s the problem?’ she enquired gently. ‘I’m always available to talk.’  
‘I...’ Madoka hesitated. She wasn’t expecting Mami to listen to her so readily, then again, why wouldn’t she? She had to take a moment to think, and put her disorganised feelings into words. ‘It’s about tomorrow.’  
‘Feeling anxious, are we?’ Mami asked rhetorically, as Madoka slowly pulled open the curtain, revealing the cloudless black sky and the great, imposing moon, so close to being full, it could be tasted. ‘I wouldn’t blame you.’  
‘I know you wouldn’t,’ Madoka assured her. ‘It’s just...I’ve been thinking about what Homura said...’  
‘I wouldn’t worry about Akemi-san,’ Mami commented. ‘I have the utmost faith in you, unlike her.’  
‘But that’s exactly the problem,’ Madoka protested. ‘I’m genuinely worried, afraid even, of the Shadow, and I’m concerned that you aren’t taking this as seriously as you—’  
‘Madoka,’ the veteran interrupted her, and Madoka was just as surprised at the use of her first name as she was by the interruption, ‘how long do you think I’ve had my Persona?’  
‘Uhhh...I don’t know?’ Madoka was hesitant, and more than a little worried, in her reply.  
[‘Two years,’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rV4BlAlrIlk) she answered plainly. The small girl simply gaped silently.  
‘That long?’ was the only reply she could manage.  
‘Yes,’ was Tomoe’s confirmation, ‘do you want me to explain further?’ Madoka simply grunted in agreement.

‘I’m not what you’d call a founding member of the Pleiades Saints,’ she began. ‘I joined up a significant amount of time after all the core members banded together. See, some point before I met them, I lost my parents in a terrible accident. After the event, I just felt...numb. Even though I live in a nice apartment, paid for by distant relatives, it would just be me there, all alone. I had a place of residence, but I didn’t have a home.  
‘I don’t know exactly how long it was until the next stage of the story. In my grief, the days all just...blurred together. All I know is that one day, I was late getting home from school, and I got lost in the night. You can guess what happened next.’  
‘Shadows,’ Madoka whispered.  
‘Correct,’ Mami continued. ‘Honestly, at that moment, I wasn’t quite as scared as I should have been. I guess I just didn’t care whether I lived or died, and I would have died that night if not for the Saints. After the dust settled, Kyubey told them that I had the potential. After a few missions with them, they even decided to use my apartment as their base, considering it was so big!  
‘So you see, I fight Shadows with the Saints because they gave me what I was missing: a circle of friends, a home, and most importantly, they gave my life purpose.’

Madoka was a complete loss for words. In truth, she wasn’t even sure how to feel regarding Mami’s story. Should she be sad for the loss of her parents, or happy for her finding new friends? Should she also feel pride for the being a part of the Saints, or perhaps some combination of all those feelings? Madoka found no time to answer those questions before Mami continued.  
‘In this line of business, two years is a very long time,’ Mami explained, and Madoka noticed that her voice had taken on a subtle tone of harshness, ‘so I have seen death. I’ve seen other Persona-users fall, and I’ve lost count of the number of times I’ve almost died. For every civilian I’ve saved from the Shadows, I watch two more get eaten, while I couldn’t do anything to save them.’ Even though she was on the other end of a phone line, Madoka could feel her intensity weigh down the air. ‘I take this mission, my duty and responsibility, _very_ seriously, and I won’t tolerate _anyone_ implying otherwise.’  
‘Mami...’ Madoka choked, her throat tightening as she attempted in vain to hold back her tears. She knew the risks just as well as Mami did, yet she had no idea just how much she had suffered. Just the very idea that she had upset one of her dear friends made her chest tight with guilt.[ ‘I’m so sorry...’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1MmNjHLtUE) she sobbed, letting the tears flow freely.  
‘No, Madoka, please don’t cry,’ Mami pleaded, her voice once again gentle and nurturing as though nothing had happened. ‘If anything, I’m the one who should apologise. I must have acted rather improperly if I gave you that impression.’  
‘No, you were fine,’ Madoka sniffed. ‘I just thought you shouldn’t have dismissed Homura like that.’  
‘I guess I was a little hard on her,’ she admitted, ‘and given my experience, I definitely understood where she was coming from. However, my experience means I’m aware of my limits, and I can guess the limits of the others. Believe me when I say that I would never lead you into any danger you couldn’t handle.’  
‘I...’ Madoka hesitated, stunned. It seemed as though Mami’s faith in her wasn’t completely unfounded. Her eyes stopped watering, and she felt a smile creep its way along her face, ‘...thank you.’  
‘You’re welcome,’ was Mami’s polite reply. ‘If you ever begin doubting yourself again, you come talk to me. Understand, Kaname-san?’  
‘Got it,’ she agreed, before letting out a light giggle. ‘You know you’re allowed to use my first name, right?’  
‘I’ll bear it in mind, Madoka,’ Mami remarked cheekily, before hanging up.

Madoka was once again left alone in the dark bedroom. Madoka sniffed away the last of her tears before lying on her back, trying once more to settle down. [It was only now that she noticed the place blue moonlight become washed away with gray.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NZ3LYttU5M) The card that danced before her eyes now bore the numeral ‘II’, and bore the image of a woman wearing an elegant robe and a reserved hat, labelled with the letters ‘B’ and ‘J.’

_‘I am thou, and thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Priestess Arcana.’_

With that, she closed her eyes, and sleep came to her easily.

[ Downtown Mitakihara, Evening, Monday 28th April 2059, Full Moon ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zaYaHRAovjE)

Given the knowledge of what she would be facing, Madoka was unnerved by the great silver disc that was only partially obscured by the clouds, casting the entire city in an eerie blue light. This worry was not lessened by the site of the portal, which by itself demonstrated the level of power the Full Moon Shadows possessed. Unlike the lesser portals, which were circular vortexes big enough for a person to fit through, this one took up the entire surface of the back alley wall. Instead of a brick wall, Mami, Sayaka and Madoka were faced with an ornate set of white double doors, patterned with thorny vines and blushing roses, with golden knobs attacked. At the edges were it met the walls and floor, dark smoke fumed from the cracks, and glowing crimson veins spread onto the brickwork like a cancer of the world. The very sight of it, from the distinctive style of the roses, to the way the darkness reached out to the perpendicular walls, made Madoka’s stomach turn. The whole picture felt completely and utterly _wrong_. The feeling of unease was also evident on the faces of the others, aside from Kyubey, its smirk never ceasing. ‘So this is the place?’ Sayaka asked rhetorically, realising the obviousness of the answer.  
‘Yes it is,’ confirmed Mami. ‘Beyond those doors, will be your first Full Moon Shadow. I hope, for your own sake, that you’re ready.’ Madoka nodded grimly, the grip on her bow tightening. She reached out for the doorknob, until a voice from behind her stopped her.

[‘Wait, Madoka,’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Pr5RMY5FqY) warned Homura Akemi, pacing slowly towards the group. The holsters that hugged her form supported the Evoker on her right shoulder blade, two larger black pistols on her hips, and a single-barrelled shotgun on the small of her back.  
‘Akemi-san,’ Mami greeted her, ‘I can’t say I was expecting your company tonight.’  
‘You should have been,’ Homura chided. ‘I came here to see just what Madoka’s decision was, and it seems you’ve decided to go ahead with this.’ Her eyes shifted to the pink-haired one, who shuddered under her gaze. ‘If this is what you’ve decided,’ she continued, ‘then I won’t stop you, but at least let me aid you.’ With that, she raised her hand to the group, her stare losing some of its intensity.  
‘I’m not so sure about this, Madoka,’ announced Sayaka uneasily. ‘She did point a gun at us once, remember?’  
‘I agree, Miki-san,’ Mami affirmed, regarding Homura suspiciously. ‘I believe I made it very clear last week, Akemi-san. This is an important step in their development as Persona-users. You don’t want take this achievement away from Kaname, do you?’  
‘It’s not my intention to take anything away from these two,’ Homura retorted. ‘I’m here to make sure they come back from this alive.’  
‘You don’t need to worry about that,’ the blonde veteran ensured her. ‘I have their well-being firmly under control.  
‘Oh do you, now?’ Homura enquired darkly, her eyes narrowing. ‘Well, forgive me if I don’t have much reason to believe you.’  
‘And what is that supposed to mean?’ Mami asked incredulously.  
‘On that night nearly two weeks ago, you were “observing” Madoka and Sayaka, weren’t you?’ Homura began. ‘I was there when they were attacked by Shadows, and you weren’t. Where the hell were you? If Madoka hadn’t picked up my Evoker when she did...’  
‘Well, how did they get into that situation in the first place?’ Mami retorted angrily. ‘You were the one who tried to kill Kyubey, and then you threatened them!’  
‘They were only in that alley because Kyubey lured them there,’ the raven-haired one responded. ‘We was trying to pull her into this life from the second he saw her.’  
‘It was never my intention to deceive Madoka, if that is what you are implying,’ Kyubey stated plainly. ‘That was a decision they came to on their own. I merely gave them the option.’ Homura’s face didn’t change with Kyubey’s input, but Madoka noticed that her hands were balled into shaking fists.  
‘Aren’t we getting a little off-topic here?’ Sayaka interjected nervously. ‘I thought we were talking about whether Akemi was coming with us or not.’  
‘That’s right,’ Mami agreed, ‘she isn’t.’  
‘I am,’ Homura snapped.  
‘You aren’t usually this stubborn,’ the blonde one accused.  
‘Neither are you,’ Akemi rejoined, ‘nor are you this reckless or pig-headed. You claim you’re keeping her safe, but you’re awfully insistent on risking her life!’  
‘You, on the other hand, are pretty much obsessed with her safety,’ Mami retorted. ‘What is she to you, anyway?’  
‘I sincerely doubt any of you would understand,’ Homura answered darkly, her formerly passive face now a full scowl. The two veterans glared each other, appraising. Sayaka looked on in horror as Homura’s hands slowly descended to the holsters on her hips, while Mami slowly raised her arm to the rifle on her back. Neither of them was truly willing to draw; they were simply waiting for the other woman to draw first. And it was at that point that Madoka finally lost patience.

[‘ENOUGH!’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5sIL46m14E) she bellowed, the outburst causing even Homura to look dumbfounded. Madoka’s entire body was trembling, her teeth bared in a snarl that looked wholly unnatural on her, and her eyes were narrowed into a glare that could pierce through iron. ‘What do you think you’re doing?’ she asked them harshly. ‘We’re here to fight a Shadow—one more dangerous than anything me and Sayaka have faced, or so I’m told—and you’re fighting amongst yourselves? I expected better from you; both of you!’  
‘Kaname-san, please understand,’ Mami stammered. ‘I’ve known Akemi for longer than you, and I’d advise against trusting her so easi-’  
‘I don’t know what happened between you and Homura,’ Madoka cut her off, turning her back on the two, ‘and quite frankly, I don’t care. We’re going in there and destroying that Shadow before it can wreak havoc in the city, not as some test, but because it’s the right thing to do. If you insist on fighting pointlessly like this, I’ll go in by myself.’ Kyubey simply observed casually as silence descended upon the alleyway, the only sound being Madoka’s own shuddering breath.  
‘You do know you’ve got me, right?’ Sayaka asked confidently, breaking the silence. ‘So long as I’m around, you won’t have to be alone.’ The pink-haired girls’ breath hitched at the touch of Sayaka’s hand on her shoulder, before slowing to a calmed tempo.  
‘Thank you, Sayaka-chan,’ she whispered, ‘I can always count on you.’ She turned back towards the more experienced girls, and her hostility was gone, leaving only a serene understanding. ‘Homura,’ she addressed, ‘if this Shadow is really as dangerous as you say it is, then I think you should come with us. Knowing you’re looking out for me yourself will put your mind at ease, won’t it?’ She reached a hand out to her, while fixing a pointed look at Mami. ‘I’m not going to reject a helping hand out of pride.’ Homura had the faintest trace of a smirk on her lips as she shook Madoka’s hand, and Mami bowed her head guiltily as they walked towards the portal, leaving the two novices some distance behind.  
‘Hey...uh...’ Sayaka hesitated, letting an uncomfortable silence invade the space between them, ‘That little speech just now? That was...wow,’ another moment of silence passed. ‘I don’t even have the words.’  
‘I shouldn’t have snapped at them like that,’ Madoka apologised, her eyes stinging as tears began to form. ‘I just got so angry, and I just wanted them to stop...’  
‘Hey, hey, it’s alright,’ Sayaka comforted her, gently rubbing her back. ‘You did good. If you didn’t lose it back there, I would have, and I wouldn’t have handled it half as gracefully.’ The gentleness and compassion in her face suddenly disappeared as she cracked an amused grin. ‘But still,’ she snickered, ‘just...damn. I didn’t think you had it in you!’  
‘Sayaka, please,’ Madoka pouted, ‘don’t tease me like that!’  
‘Sorry, Madoka,’ she laughed, ‘I wouldn’t do it if you didn’t have the most adorable face when you’re annoyed.’  
‘You’re impossible,’ Madoka huffed.  
‘I know, I know,’ she admitted. Now Homura and Mami were stood near the entrance, waiting for the novices, but they had not made a move towards them yet. ‘I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised,’ Sayaka continued, looking unusually calm, ‘you always had some kind of inner strength to you.’  
‘Inner strength?’ asked Madoka, confused. ‘You mean my ability to use multiple Personas?’  
‘Not just that,’ she clarified. ‘I saw you when we joined up with the Saints, and when you agreed to do this the other day. You had fire in your eyes, Madoka. I’ve been seeing little flashes of it ever since we were children. I know for fact that if it meant doing the right thing, if push came to shove, you could be stronger and braver than I ever could be.’  
‘Sayaka...’ Madoka paused, at a loss for words from being so touched. ‘I’m not as strong as you think I am.’  
‘You are every bit,’ she declared defiantly. ‘I can see how strong you are, even if you can’t. Though to be honest, it kinda makes me feel...’ she trailed off, staring at her feet. Madoka looked at her quizzically, her face shifting somewhere between melancholy and annoyance. ‘You know what?’ she asked herself. ‘Forget it! We’ve got a Shadow’s ass that needs kicking!’  
‘Right!’ Madoka cheered, eagerly trailing behind Sayaka as they headed to the door. [Madoka had to pause as time began to slow down around her,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NZ3LYttU5M) bleaching all her surroundings in monochrome. This time, the ethereal card was labelled ‘VIII’, and bore the image of a sword being used to support a set of scales.

_‘I am thou, and thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Justice Arcana.’_

They were soon stood by the edge of the portal. Mami smiled apologetically at Madoka as they arrived, while Homura’s expression did not change.  
‘Hopefully, we didn’t keep you waiting too long,’ Madoka surmised.  
‘Not at all,’ Mami confirmed, unslinging her rifle. ‘I’m ready whenever you’re ready.’ Madoka nodded, pulling her bow from the strap on her back, while Sayaka drew her sword in a single smooth motion.  
‘If we’re all ready,’ Homura interjected, pulling out the shotgun and pumping the lever, letting the satisfying sound ring through the alley, ‘then we shouldn’t waste any more time.’ The assumed their positions behind Madoka, who looked at the door once more. Taking in a deep breath, she tightly gripped one of the golden knobs, and turned it. The resulting gap released a black mist, filling the alley with a feeling of foulness. Yet with no hesitation, the girls slowly stepped in.

[The nest was, despite Madoka’s worries, quite beautiful.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bgYV7B0PvtU) Beneath their feet was an endless field of grass, interspersed with hundreds of red roses, under what appeared to be a facsimile of a cyan sky. The whole thing seemed slightly _off_ , as it appeared that their surroundings, including the very grass they were standing on, was painted in vivid pastel paints, rather than actually being there. And then Madoka saw the Shadow itself. It was a massive thing with a large slug-like body the colour of human skin. Underneath its bulky, undulating form were dozens of long black tentacles, writhing in a way that made her shudder. On its back was a pair of great wings like those of a butterfly, but their beauty could not offset the ugliness of the head. What passed for its head resembled a child’s crayon drawing of a rose bush, its face a dripping verdant maw, dotted with several glowing, red eyes. The very sight of the thing caused Madoka and Sayaka to reel back in disgust, but Mami stepped forward unabashed, inadvertently stepping on one of the roses on the ground. The creature stopped its movements, and slowly turned its grotesque face towards the group, having finally noticed their presence. Madoka didn’t have any time to get ready for combat, as she drooped to her knees and clutched her ears at the Shadow’s outraged howl, a sound that caused the very walls of the nest to shake, and the group to stumble back.

[‘It knows we’re here,’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=idRhQsjc28c) Mami announced, shaking herself from her daze. ‘We have to strike now!’  
‘Then let’s go for the usual tactic,’ Sayaka commanded, readying her stance. ‘Madoka! You know what to do!’  
‘Right!’ Madoka affirmed, pulling out the Evoker and pressing it to her skull, ‘Yaksini! _Rakunda!_ ’ The sound of shattered glass and blue flames brought out a beautiful woman with purple skin and long black hair, dressed in revealing robes and carrying two short swords. She gestured, and the Shadow’s form washed over with a foreboding, dark blue glow. Madoka was exercising the standard tactic for tougher Shadows: use _Rakunda_ to soften up its hide, and then slowly wear it down.  
‘My turn, now!’ Sayaka boasted. ‘Persona!’ She put her own Evoker to her temple and fired, summoning Themis. The mermaid charged forward with her scimitars raised, and slashed wildly at the Shadow. The blades bit into its slimy skin, not deep enough to seriously harm it, but enough to make it scream in pain. Its many eyes all looked towards Sayaka, and with a snarl it raised its tentacles to point to a single spot in the air. In the space the tentacles pointed out, a ball of wind began to spin and howl as it grew larger and larger, until the Shadow threw it at Sayaka. The blast of air struck her in the gut, leaving her gasping as she fell to her knees.  
‘Miki-san,’ Mami shouted as she launched a shot with her rifle, ‘are you alright?’  
‘Lousy thing...ain’t that tough...’ she stated between deep breaths, slowly getting to her feet, ‘...barely even felt it.’ The Shadow continued to shriek as Homura sprinted in a circle around it, firing her black pistols as she went by. The creature lashed one its many dark tendrils at her in a wide swipe, but she deftly slid under the attack, letting loose a few more shots as she did. The bullets bounced harmlessly of its hide, and the few that pierced it only left shallow wounds, serving only to provoke it further. The thing snarled, beginning to glow with a foul red aura. Homura blanched, and immediately began to run to the rest of the group.  
‘Everyone, get down!’ she ordered, her voice barely audible over the sound a brewing gale, the Shadow barely visible through the whirlwind that was forming around it. The Shadow flapped its wings and the whirlwind was sent ploughing towards their direction. Madoka barely had time to react as Homura leapt forward and landed in front of her, facing the attack and intending to take the bullet. Not that it made any difference; all four of them were knocked off their feet by the gale-force blast of wind. Madoka could only see blurred colours as she revolved rapidly in the air, feeling nauseous from the shifting weight in her stomach. The nausea was quickly replaced with pain as she collided roughly with the ground, already feeling the bruise that was beginning to form on her ribs. With no small amount of effort, she slowly pushed on the ground to bring herself to her knees, and her blood froze at her newfound realization. Through the several tracks on the ground she had left, she noticed that she had flattened several roses. The Shadow glared at her with its many eyes, growling at a frequency that made her bones quake. She simply stared back, immobilised by fear. It raised one of its many tentacles high into the air, and swiftly swung it down toward her head. Seeing her death descend upon her, Madoka was too afraid to move. She didn’t even look away.  
‘Watch out!’ cried a voice; one that Madoka did not recognise as Sayaka’s until moments later, when she was suddenly standing in front of her, catching the tentacle with her blade. The Shadow howled as she impaled the appendage, and with a grunt of exertion, she tore it roughly out, severing the thing. The tentacle twitched on the ground before dissolving into ash and shade. The thing wailed in agony as it stared dumbfounded at its stump, bleeding red smoke and dust.  
‘You okay, Madoka?’ Sayaka asked, reaching a hand towards her.  
‘Yeah,’ she answered uneasily, pulling on Sayaka’s hand and slowly stumbling onto her feet.  
‘ _Media!_ ’ They heard Mami cry, and Madoka sighed as the white light washed over her and soothed the bruising. Mami arrived with Demeter by her side, the same light mending a nasty cut on her brow. Homura was uninjured and far less exhausted, though it seemed she abandoned her pistols, given the empty holsters and the shotgun that was now in her hands.  
‘I have to admit,’ Mami panted, ‘this is definitely one tough customer.’  
‘Yeah,’ Sayaka agreed. ‘Themis’ swords barely cut through it, even after Madoka used _Rakunda_.’  
‘When it comes to a Full Moon Shadow, brute force isn’t going to cut it,’ Homura stated bluntly.  
‘If you’re going to criticize our approach, you ought to have a suggestion,’ Mami retorted curtly.  
‘I do,’ she continued. ‘We need to find its weakness.’  
‘Weakness?’ Sayaka asked, slightly confused. Homura only rolled her eyes.  
‘You noticed that your Persona’s powers have different elements, right? Like fire and ice?’ she asked impatiently. Sayaka and Madoka nodded in response, which seemed to satisfy Homura, although she didn’t outwardly show it. ‘If we can find something that the Shadow is vulnerable to, then we can immobilise it and make it open to a finishing blow.’ Homura turned sharply towards Kyubey, who was perched on the grass well out of harm’s way. ‘Kyubey,’ she called harshly, ‘please tell me you’ve learned something about this Shadow.’  
‘I regret to tell you that I have no useful information at the moment,’ it replied, as evenly as ever, ‘but I can tell that it does use _Garu_ attacks, so I would recommend that Madoka does not use Personas vulnerable to wind.’ Even though its expression never changed, Madoka could have sworn that its smirk was even more smug than usual.  
‘Useless,’ Homura cursed under her breath. She closed her eyes, drew in a breath, and turned to the other three. ‘It looks like we’ll have to improvise. Throw what you can at it and see what sticks.’ A great roar distracted them, and caused Madoka to tremble on the spot. The Shadow was staring at its dismembered appendage, pouring out dark fumes from the open wound. With a booming growl from the beast, a dark shape burst from the mutilated stump, and the tentacle was good as new. Now its eyes were glaring at the four intruders.  
‘We have to move,’ Homura stated urgently, before she barked. ‘Now!’ Sayaka and Madoka ran to the left, while the veterans smoothly rolled to right, as another sphere of air eviscerated the ground they were standing on. Homura stopped her roll to rest on one knee, and quickly raised her hand to her shoulder blade. Madoka watched in awe as she pulled the Evoker from the white holster and spun the silver gun for a second, before quickly pressing it to the side of her head. ‘Mnemosyne,’ she called out, pulling the trigger.  
After the glowing glass and blue flames dissipated, what Madoka saw was beautiful. Homura’s Persona was a human woman, tall and full-figured. She wore a long white dress, and had hair of a similar description. Hear head was hung low, and her arms and legs were bound and spread by thin wires, crucifying her upon a wall of gears and cogs. The sight was enchanting and haunting, similar to Homura herself.  
‘ _Sukukaja!_ ’ Homura commanded coolly. Mnemosyne’s only sign of compliance was a quick clenching and unclenching of her fists, which caused the gears behind her to spin rapidly. Then, Homura’s entire body was wrapped in a soft green glow. The Shadow tried to flail a tentacle in her direction, but with a burst of movement that left only a trail of verdant light behind, she dodged the attack easily. The glowing figure began to run a circle around the Shadow, her Persona floating diligently behind her, lilac eyes searching for an opening. The beast roared, and lurched in her direction, thrashing so many of its foul tendrils at her. At this, Homura only smirked. She slid under the first one, segueing flawlessly into a roll that dodged the next few, and sprung out of the roll in a pounce that avoided the final slam. She landed in a graceful three-point landing, and quickly gestured to the Shadow. ‘ _Zionga!_ ’ she cried, and after Mnemosyne’s gears turned for a while, Madoka’s view of the beast was obscured by a flash of lightning. It let out another scream, sparks of electricity arcing through its body. After a moment of convulsing, the sparks faded away, and it slowly turned all of its eyes on Homura, a low growl in wherever its throat was.  
‘Looks like lightning isn’t working,’ Sayaka observed, pointing to the Shadow in a gesture of command, ‘ _Bufu!_ ’ The Shadow lashed another dark whip at Homura, completely ignoring the coat of frost spreading across its slimy skin.  
‘Ice is no more effective,’ Homura stated casually, deftly sidestepping the assault the above, and blasting the offending appendage with the shotgun, eliciting another howl of pain from the Shadow. Then the Shadow began to change.

It curled inwards on itself, tucking away the butterfly wings and concentrating its tentacles in a tight knot. Its entire body began to fume, wisps of black smoke rising out of every pore. The smog coiled around it, obscuring its form in a sphere of darkness, a baleful crimson glow emanating from deep within, making the very air itself feel like lead.  
What’s happening?’ Madoka asked frantically, nocking an arrow as she tried to hold her ground against the oppressive atmosphere.  
‘I don’t know,’ Mami admitted, bracing the stock of her rifle against her shoulder, ‘but I doubt it’s anything good.’  
‘Whatever you do, don’t drop your guard,’ Homura warned, loading a new shell into the shotgun. A great howl erupted from the darkness, and a wave of pure force scattered the cloud, revealing the Shadow. The only obvious difference in its form was the wings, which were larger and more elegant. Wings beat the air once, then twice, and then it began to float off the ground, climbing a little higher with each flap. That was when the team noted another obvious difference. Its tentacles dangled from beneath its bloated slug’s body, and now they seemed longer, thinner, and not coated in a slimy, rubbery film like the old tentacles, but a solid, segmented chitin.  
‘Watch out!’ cried Sayaka, but not fast enough. Two dark blurs flashed across Madoka’s vision, and the tentacle wrapped around her ankle faster than she could comprehend its movement. She yelped, and heard Mami react similarly, as she was suddenly flipped upside-down, and the arrow came loose from the bow, clattering on the floor with the rest from her capsized quiver. The Shadow ascended proudly, while Madoka panicked as she was hoisted into the air by her foot. Mami, unperturbed, still closely held her rifle. She took careful aim, and fired. The bullet pierced the base of the tentacle, eliciting a shriek from the beast and causing the limb to spasm, dropping her and letting her land roughly on the ground.  
‘Madoka, hold on!’ cried Mami, hurriedly loading another bullet, and taking aim as soon as it was chambered. Before she could pull the trigger, Homura quickly gripped the gun and forcibly lowered it.  
‘Are you out of your mind?’ Homura chastised her harshly. ‘You could hit her!’ Mami shot glares between Homura and the Shadow, angrily dropping the rifle and retrieving her Evoker.  
‘ _Garula!_ ’ she shouted, pressing the pistol to the bottom of her chin and pulling the trigger, causing Demeter to form from the blue fires of her mind. The Persona raised her golden hand, and a green whirlwind began to form in her palm. With a resounding boom, the howling gale launched itself from Demeter and struck hard in the Shadow’s undercarriage. The Shadow barely even reacted, and Madoka looked on at the dying winds hopelessly. Her despair was overshadowed by the nausea from the blood pooling in her brain, and from the swaying, inverted view of the ground, which seemed so far away. Her attention as caught by the growling right in front of her. It was only when she was this close that Madoka could understand just how huge this thing was. When looking straight ahead, all she could see was its great melted face. She was close enough she could properly count its eyes, and all seven of them, looking for all the world like roses, glared at her with a hateful crimson glow. Her bones shook as it snarled at her, and a glint of light caught her eye as it raised a tentacle. Thought it was hard for her to see due to being upside-down, the tip of the tentacle was tipped with a wickedly serrated barb, positioned to impale her with a single movement.

Madoka’s mind was in a rather strange place. This was the third time in recent memory where she could see her death inches from her face, yet this time, there was no escape. However, she did not panic, nor did she fret; her fear was so blinding and all-consuming that it brought on a strange sense of clarity. Her eyes were fixated on the spearing appendage, swaying to and fro hypnotically. Her mind was crushed by hopelessness, her blood cold with the knowledge that the only reason she was still alive was because it wanted to toy with her first. No matter what they tried they couldn’t bring it down. Not with bullets, not with blades, not with lightning, ice or wind...  
Her vision snapped into focus, the realisation blazing through her neurons like a wild bushfire. There was something they hadn’t tried yet. She reached down—or rather, up—to the white holster on her hip, and thankfully, the Evoker was still there. Pulling it out, she noticed the barbed tentacle pulling back, and she heard the tensing muscles underneath the plates of chitin rubbing together. It was now or never.  
‘Ippon-Datara! _Agilao!_ ’ she shouted, pulling the trigger at the same time the spear came thrusting forward. The needlepoint of the tentacle stopped inches away from her chest, as the Shadow reared back, covered in bright orange flames and screaming in agony. Its tentacles flailed wildly as it rapidly beat its own bloated body in an effort to extinguish the flames, including the one holding Madoka. Before she could enter freefall, something grabbed her hand, breaking her movement harshly. She looked up hesitantly, and gazed upon her Persona. He wore a thick leather apron, and his hands were covered in thick black gloves, and one of them held a hefty blacksmith’s hammer. His head was almost entirely hidden by a solid mask of copper, exposing only a single red eye, while his single leg was adorned with a polished black boot. His eye met hers, and he simply nodded; a gesture Madoka returned.

Madoka and Ippon-Datara descended slowly together, while the Shadow fell screeching down to earth, leaving a trail of smoke and embers in its wake. I crashed like a great flaming meteorite, kicking up a plume of smoke and dust and noise. Finally getting within safe distance of the ground, Madoka let go of her Persona’s hand, crouching as her feet touched the ground, and standing up uneasily. She turned and saw the faces of her compatriots. Mami wore an expression of pleasant surprise; Homura was concentrating on the Shadow’s ruined form, her shotgun never straying away, while Sayaka simply let her jaw hang.  
‘That was...’ she stammered, working her jaw as she attempted to calculate a response. ‘I don’t even have the words...’  
‘Save them for later,’ Homura chided through gritted teeth, ‘it’s not over yet.’ True to her word, the smoke cleared with a gust of wind, and the Shadow drew itself up to its full singed height, howling with indignation. ‘Time we finished this,’ she declared.  
‘Right,’ Madoka nodded. She stood firm, feet shoulder-width apart, facing the writhing beast and fixing it with a glare of steel, ‘ _Agilao!_ ’ Ippon-Datara swung his mallet, throwing a searing ball of flame at high speed towards the Shadow. It struck the in the dead-centre of its torso, eliciting another agonized screech and causing it to seize on the floor helplessly. ‘Homura,’ Madoka called, ‘it’s your turn now! _Tarukaja!_ ’  
‘Got it,’ Homura affirmed, as Ippon-Datara’s next spell took effect. Homura dashed forward, shotgun wreathed in a bright orange glow, her movement still augmented by her application of Sukukaja.  
‘Yaksini! _Rakunda!_ ’ Madoka called out as she fired the Evoker again. Ippon-Datara was replaced by Yaksini, who caused another dark blue aura to wash over the Shadow. Homura nodded in understanding. This was going to be the final blow. In blind panic, it lashed out a tentacle in a wide swing, which Homura slid fluidly under. Her sliding tackle transitioned smoothly into a combat roll, and her movement stopped abruptly as she exited, crouched on one knee, and shotgun held an inch from its glowing crimson rose of an eye. Its wings flapped wildly and its appendages thrashed as it quite literally stared down the barrel.  
‘You don’t need to suffer anymore,’ Homura whispered, as if she was attempting to sooth the monster. ‘Now, you can rest in peace.’ She pulled the trigger, and with all the noise of a thunderclap, and the light and heat of a great firestorm, the buckshot tore into the Shadows eye, and a cloud of darkness burst from the back of its malformed head. Its only reaction was to freeze, its tentacles locked in whatever unnatural position they were in. They stayed high in the air, still as a statue, for a few moments, before they flopped to the ground, limp and motionless. Wisps of black smoke leaked from every pore of its ugly body, and the tips of its extremities started crumbling to ash, until finally, its entire form was disintegrated into dust, smoke and darkness, and the Shadow was no more.

‘It’s done,’ Homura said simply, holstering the shotgun on one of the many straps on her body. The others breathed a collective sigh of relief as their Personas faded away.  
‘With the Shadow neutralised, and this pocket dimension’s nexus destabilised, it would be wise to evacuate the nest with all due haste,’ Kyubey announced, raising its ears and bathing the entire area in a blinding white light, causing Madoka to reflexively cover her yes with her arm. [When she lowered the arm, they were back in the alley, and the door had vanished.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=agAGhLdLeQE)  
‘Another job well done,’ Sayaka chimed, clapping Madoka on the back, ‘and it looks like we bagged our first Full Moon Shadow without much trouble, either.’  
‘Yeah,’ Madoka muttered doubtfully, ‘except for the part where I almost died.’  
‘Sure, but we’ll forget about that,’ she added hastily, before gesturing to Mami. ‘So, how was our performance?’  
‘The two of you performed admirably,’ Mami commented, smiling as warmly as ever. ‘I’m very impressed with your progress thus far. Hopefully, that earns a vote of confidence from you, Akemi-san.’ As she spoke, she gave a meaningful glance to Homura, who replied with a sceptical glower.  
‘We were lucky,’ she commented bluntly. A moment passed, and the smiles of the other three faltered somewhat, and nobody spoke, provoking a sigh from Homura. ‘However,’ she continued grudgingly, ‘I have to admit that you handled yourself well. Mami has done a good job teaching you the basics.’  
‘Thank you kindly, Akemi-san,’ Mami nodded. ‘It’s rare to receive compliments from you.’  
‘Nonetheless, that was way too close a call for my liking,’ Homura retorted with a tone of frustration, ‘so I’ll continue to make my own assessments of her progress.’ She held up a hand to pre-empt Mami. ‘Don’t worry, Tomoe, I won’t interfere unless I have to.’  
‘You don’t have to worry about interfering,’ Madoka suggested. ‘Why don’t you join us? I’m sure Mami wouldn’t mind signing you on.’  
‘That’s alright, Madoka,’ Homura began to walk slowly to the street, her back to the rest of the party. ‘Besides;[ I wouldn’t want to take a share of your bounty.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJLDWJQKqb4)’ Madoka nodded in understanding, for a just a moment before her eyes opened in comprehension of her words.  
‘What did you just say?’ she asked quietly. Homura did not answer, simply turning the corner, and disappearing into the night. Madoka slowly turned around, unsure of what else to do. Behind her, Sayaka was frozen in an expression just as aghast as she was, and both were staring expectantly at Mami, who fidgeted on the spot, shame obvious on her face.  
‘I really should have explained this sooner,’ she muttered nervously, not so much to the others, but to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Chapter 6 is up, and this is without a doubt the longest chapter yet. Hopefully, the majority of chapters won't quite be that long, but you never know. The main reason it took so long to get this out was the sheer length combined with my usual languid writing pace.
> 
> With a Full Moon Shadow slain, and a bombshell dropped (the first of many), I hopefully leave you eager for more. Remember to comment and leave Kudos, as it's always appreciated. See you next time.


	7. Reasoning

[For several minutes, no one was willing to speak](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Pr5RMY5FqY). In an empty alley that served as the wake of Madoka’s first Full Moon Shadow, each of the three girls stood in stunned silence, the dumb surprise on their faces, and the regret on Mami’s, was illuminated by the light of the full moon above them. Sayaka’s jaw slowly worked itself open and shut, eyes flickering between the two others. Finally, she closed her mouth and gritted her teeth, eyes burning with indignation. ‘What the hell did she mean by “bounty”, huh?’ she snapped. ‘What aren’t you telling us?’ Mami did not flinch from the sudden outburst, unlike Madoka. Her only reaction was to lower her head in resignation.  
‘She meant...exactly what you think she meant,’ Mami admitted simply, letting the implication sink in.  
‘You mean you get paid to kill Shadows?’ Sayaka cried in disbelief. ‘Since when?’  
‘Since the beginning,’ Mami answered, eyes looking in every direction but hers. ‘Look, I want to explain this, but can it wait until tomorrow? We’re all exhausted from that fight, and I’d rather talk about it when we’re-’  
‘Why not tonight?’ Sayaka shouted again, fury etched onto her features. ‘What are you trying to hide from us?’  
‘Nothing!’ Mami cried defensively. ‘How do you expect me to explain this in a way you’ll understand when I can barely think straight? Madoka almost died tonight, and she needs rest before I can do this.’  
‘Don’t pretend you know what she needs,’ she barked. ‘If we’re going to be risking our lives again, we deserve to know why. Is this really to protect this city, or are you just out to line your own pockets?’  
‘Sayaka, stop it!’ yelled Madoka, gripping Sayaka’s arm. She was shaken from her rage for a brief moment from Madoka’s touch, enough to see the tears forming in Mami’s eyes and the sheer hurt on her face. ‘She said tomorrow, right?’ she asked rhetorically, in tone that soothed both parties. ‘So we’ll wait until tomorrow, okay?’ She flashed Sayaka a cute, disarming smile, and her only response was to sigh in exhaustion.  
‘You know I can’t resist that smile,’ she whined, before giving Mami a calm, yet serious look, ‘but can I ask one thing tonight?’  
‘Okay,’ Mami sighed, staring at her own feet, ‘shoot.’  
‘Why?’ was Sayaka’s simple request, pleading and confused. ‘Why didn’t you tell us about this?’  
‘I needed to get to know you first,’ she explained guiltily. ‘I needed to know that you wouldn’t be in it just for the money.’

Sayaka considered her answer, and found she couldn’t come up with one right now. Her reaction was to simply nod in recognition, her lips pressed in a thin line, and to slowly walk away. Madoka put her hand on Mami’s shoulder in an effort to comfort her, though Mami’s sad smile made her doubt the results. The three girls made their separate ways home this night, without another word exchanged.

[ Kaname Residence, Morning, Tuesday 29th April 2059, Waning Gibbous Moon, 28 Days Until Next Full Moon ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGyVct4wi2E)

It was late in the morning when Madoka roused herself from bed after a troubled night of sleep. As she attempted to sleep, she constantly asked herself questions she knew she couldn’t answer herself. Why would Mami hide something so important? Was she being entirely honest with them? Who were the Pleiades Saints, really? How much did she really know about the world of Shadows and Personas? The only thing she knew for sure was of Mami’s intention. She knew her story, and what the Saints meant to her. Madoka knew that Mami wouldn’t hide something like this without good reason. She finally managed to nod off after consoling herself with this knowledge.

Now that she was awake, she was feeling lethargic and exhausted. It was fortunate that today was Shōwa Day, otherwise she would be panicking over being late for school. She lurched over to the dresser in a single lazy motion, picking up the phone that was laid on top of it. She slowly made her way downstairs, not even bothering to change out of her pyjamas, shuffled her way into the living room, and flopped lazily onto the couch. What should have been a comfortable position was made less comfortable by several factors: the sunlight blinded her eyes and warmed the leather of the couch too much, the TV remote was on the cushion next to her, just out of reach, and the warmth of the room dampened her pyjamas with sweat.  
‘Rough night?’ asked her father from the kitchen. It was only when she heard his voice did she hear the sounds of sizzling fat and boiling water, the smell of bacon, eggs and coffee floating her way, causing her stomach to stir in anticipation. She couldn’t see him directly from this angle  
‘Like you wouldn’t believe,’ she muttered plainly. ‘Some eggs and coffee would be nice.’ Only moments later, Tomohisa came into the room carrying a plate of eggs and bacon, along with a mug of coffee (with milk and one sugar, he didn’t need to ask), which he promptly gave to her. She ate slowly, taking careful sips of her coffee, and in a few minutes, the mug was empty and the plate was clean.  
‘How was your breakfast?’ he asked, a coy smirk on his gentle face. He already knew the answer.  
‘Delicious, as always,’ she answered happily. The food in her belly and the caffeine in her blood were already doing wonders for her mood. The light and heat of the sun were no longer intolerable, and she now had enough energy to actually try to reach the remote, letting her turn on the TV with no trouble. She barely began to watch whatever breakfast show was being aired when she heard a pinging from her phone, signalling a text. It took no time at all to discern that it was from Mami, and then to read it.

_“Kaname-san, I’m sorry for the awkward note that we left things on last night :(. If it’s not too presumptuous, I’d like for you to come over to my apartment @ 13:30. I promise we’ll explain everything.”_

Madoka was slightly surprised at the sudden message, even though she knew she shouldn’t have. She did promise that she’d explain things today.  
‘Dad,’ she called out to the kitchen, ‘I’m going out to Mami’s this afternoon. Is that okay?’  
‘Sure thing,’ he confirmed, stepping out of the kitchen so she could see him. There was a look of mischief on his face as he continued to clean the coffee mug. ‘More clandestine meetings, I assume?’  
‘There’s nothing clandestine about it!’ she pouted. ‘Did Mom give you that impression?’  
‘In a sense,’ he admitted rather bashfully. ‘She told me that you were finally beginning to develop a rebellious side.’  
‘Well, she told you wrong,’ she huffed, and without thinking, she added. ‘It’s not as rebellious or clandestine as what you two did in high school.’ As soon as she realised what she said, she clasped her mouth over her hand from her sudden rudeness. Tomohisa’s kind expression did not change, but he remained silent and motionless, his lower eyelid twitching, the shards of the dropped mug at his feet.  
‘I’m so sorry,’ she gasped.  
‘Don’t worry,’ he stammered, ‘it’s only a cup.’ He then wordlessly went to the task of cleaning up the shattered cup, his movements rigid and calculated like machine. Madoka watched him just as silently, her tongue held back by embarrassment and shame. Why did she have to go and say that?  
‘I’m sorry, Dad,’ she murmured, head bowed.  
‘I told you, it’s no big deal,’ he assured her, dropping the last of the shards into the trash can. After that, he simply stood there, expression indeterminate, and silence fell. ‘So she told you, didn’t she?’ he asked suddenly, wearing a soft smile of amusement. ‘[That would be just like her](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1MmNjHLtUE). If it were up to me, you’d never know. Then again, she always did do and say crazy things just to see how people reacted.’ He sighed, and looked out the window, the lackadaisical look on his face showing that he wasn’t admiring the scenery, but remembering old times. Madoka considered him for a moment before she finally spoke.  
‘Tell me more about it,’ she requested. He looked back to her with a look of mild surprise.  
‘Are you really that interested?’ he asked, his look once again turning wistful. ‘I’ll leave out the...details that won’t interest you, but I’ll explain briefly.  
‘I was a member of the Student Council, and your mother was an honours student, though she certainly didn’t act like it. She had a reputation for troublemaking, mischief and general delinquency, but since she came to class every day and got good grades, the faculty didn’t really care. One day, we cross paths with each other, and for whatever reason, she pulls me into a broom closet and...Let’s just say that’s when our arrangement started.’ Madoka’s jaw hung open in disbelief, eyes as wide as plates.  
‘Oh my...’ she whispered. ‘I had no idea that Mom was so...forward about it.’  
‘Believe me, I was just as surprised,’ he commented, ‘but as I was saying, our deal was brokered. Though we would publically deny any connection with each other, whenever we were both free, she would suggest places where we could...meet, as it were. This went on for about two months or so, until we were caught in the act,’ he chuckled bashfully. ‘I’ve never been so embarrassed.’  
‘So...what happened next?’ Madoka asked.  
‘Just about what you’d expect,’ he answered curtly. ‘I got thrown out of the house, and she was forbidden from seeing me again. Of course, that didn’t stop her, but the first thing she did was let me know of the changes of circumstances.’  
‘Yes, and?’ she cut in impatiently. Despite the interruption, Tomohisa smiled, and his eyes shined as he was lost in the nostalgia.  
‘I told her that if she ever wanted to talk about anything, I’d be there, no questions asked, no need to be secretive. Her reaction...well, she was just...touched.’  
‘Why was that?’ Madoka seemed surprised. This reaction didn’t seem like the girl her mother admitted to being once.  
‘Can’t say for sure,’ he shrugged. ‘Maybe she didn’t expect me to be in it for anything more than the sex, or maybe she was so used to being on antagonistic terms with everyone she met that she didn’t think I would try to be her friend after the fiasco she put me through. Yet the result was the same. That was the point where we started to be more openly friendly, and perhaps it was the point where we fell in love.’

For a while, Madoka stared at her father in silence, while he continued to gaze thoughtfully out of the window. She didn’t really know what to make of that story. It definitely caused her to change the way she saw her parents. As a child, she believed them to be impeccable paragons who could do no wrong, but it was only now that she understood that they were deeply troubled people who managed to pull through despite their issues. But this didn’t embitter her. On the contrary, Madoka felt she could understand them a little more, despite the awkwardness of the story.  
‘Aren’t you planning on meeting your friends this afternoon?’ Tomohisa suddenly asked. ‘You wouldn’t want to keep them waiting.’  
‘Yeah, I’ll go get ready,’ she announced, pushing herself off the couch and standing on her feet. ‘I’ll get a shower, get dressed, and then leave after lunch.’ She made a movement for the stairway, before hesitating. ‘But first, can I ask one thing?’  
‘Sure,’ he responded nonchalantly.  
‘Why?’ she asked simply. ‘Why would Mom make that kind of...deal with you?’  
‘Still no idea, even after all these years,’ he shrugged, ‘but I think it was for the same reason she did a lot of things back then: because she could. Maybe since I was on the Student Council, she thought it would be funny to corrupt someone she saw as being all straight-laced and stiff. Though I didn’t object. Back then, I thought I was the luckiest guy on the planet.’ When he finished, he gave Madoka a smile that radiated with warmth.

‘I still am.’

[ Mami’s Apartment, Afternoon ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jg7CG2QOZsM)

Getting ready, having lunch and leaving the house went as smoothly as could be expected. Given that it was a holiday, she dressed casually, selecting a simple T-shirt, hoodie and jeans, and using her favourite ribbons to tie her hair in a loose, low ponytail.

She made good pace as she walked down the paved streets of Mitakihara, the apartment complex where Mami lived coming into view within fifteen minutes of her departure. She remembered where on the building her luxurious condominium was situated, so she casually entered the foyer and boarded an elevator to the 17th floor. When the movement of the elevator stopped, she stepped out onto a corridor that also acted as a balcony, giving her an impressive view of the streets below. She made her way right, counting the numbers on the doors, and turned the corner, not totally surprised to see Sayaka, wearing casual pants and a teal polo shirt, making her way to a certain door.  
‘Oh, hey,’ Madoka called. ‘I’m guessing you got the same text I did?’  
‘Sure,’ she nodded, and added somewhat bitterly, ‘maybe now we’ll finally get some answers.’  
‘Don’t be like that, Sayaka,’ Madoka chastised. ‘We both know Mami probably had good reasons for not explaining right away.’  
‘I’m not saying she didn’t,’ she responded defensively. ‘I was just thinking. Even if she had good reasons, there has to be something sinister underneath all this.’  
‘I don’t know,’ Madoka chimed in a tone of mock-innocence, ‘the Shadows seem pretty sinister to me.’  
‘Cut it out,’ Sayaka snapped, cheeks flushing, ‘sarcasm isn’t you!’ Madoka laughed heartily, and Sayaka’s complexion regained its normal colour as she cupped her chin in consideration. ‘Well, now we’re on the subject,’ she announced thoughtfully, ‘what about Kyubey?’  
‘What about him?’ Madoka asked, before her eyes narrowed in confusion. ‘Or her...they...it...does Kyubey even _have_ a gender?’  
‘Doesn’t matter,’ she waved a hand dismissively. ‘Point is: something about the little guy doesn’t sit right with me.’  
‘What’s so bad about Kyubey?’ Madoka asked sadly. Kyubey was far too cute to have any kind of sinister nature.  
‘Well how about the fact that we have no idea what it is?’ Sayaka suggested. ‘Or that it’s teasingly vague with its advice? Or that it definitely knows things about Personas and Shadows we don’t? Oh, or how about the fact that it _never stops smiling!_ ’ Sayaka had practically growled that last part. Even Madoka had to admit that something about Kyubey seemed a little odd when you considered those factors, but she paid them little mind. How could you not love that adorable little smile?

[Madoka’s musing was interrupted by the sound of the door opening](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l1dKbiCTYYs), revealing Mami, smiling easily as ever.  
‘Kaname-san, Miki-san,’ she greeted. ‘You’re right on time.’  
‘Shouldn’t be a surprise,’ Sayaka retorted. ‘I’ve been waiting all last night for this.’  
‘Right,’ she nodded, a melancholy expression on her face. ‘I’m sorry for what happened last night, but now you’ll get your answers.’ Smiling again, the opened the door fully, and gestured to the interior. ‘You should come in,’ she invited, ‘there are people I’d like you to meet.’  
Curious, the two rookies stepped in the apartment, and were about to take their usual seats before they discovered they were already occupied. Throughout the living room, six unfamiliar faces were dotted around, two sat on the couch, two kneeled by the table, and two stood in the corners. ‘Madoka Kaname, Sayaka Miki,’ Mami announced, her voice filling the room, ‘may I introduce the Pleiades Saints.’ And with that she gestured to the nearest figure.  
‘Saki Asami.’ She was the girl with short white hair and red eyes hidden behind simple glasses, stood in the corner with her arms folded, silently evaluating Madoka.  
‘Niko Kanna.’ The occupant of the opposite corner from Saki wore her greenish-blonde hair in twin ponytails trailing down her chest; her blue eyes never looked up from her phone as she tapped away.  
‘Umika Misaki.’ On the couch sat a girl with long blue hair and matching eyes. She yawned and flipped page of the novel she was reading without even acknowledging their presence.  
‘Satomi Usagi.’ A girl with short, curly brown hair and deep brown eyes sat by one end of the table, taking a sip of her tea before smiling sweetly at Madoka.  
‘Kaoru Maki.’ On the other end of the couch from Umika, a girl with short orange hair and green eyes was leaning forward while kicking her legs, raising her hand with a casual ‘Yo.’  
‘And finally, Mirai Wakaba.’ This girl, who sported long, puffy pink hair, took an impatient sip of her tea, her purple eyes staring daggers at the newcomers.

‘If you have any questions or concerns, they’ll be more than happy to answer them,’ Mami finished off her introduction with a flourish, leaving the room in a state of expectant silence.  
‘Let’s get straight to the point, shall we?’ Sayaka asked bluntly. ‘So, what was that about bounties again?’ With that question, some of the Saints shifted uncomfortably in their seats, while Saki and Niko gave hard glances and Mirai sighed in exasperation.  
‘Tomoe,’ Mirai snapped, slamming her hand on the table, ‘how could you not explain a detail as vital as that?’  
‘You know why, Mirai,’ Saki interrupted, her voice cutting through the intense atmosphere. ‘It was her way of testing them. She had to make sure they had the qualities necessary to be a Saint.’  
‘But still,’ Mirai insisted, her tone no less harsh, ‘this was a pretty important thing, Mami. Couldn’t you have at least mentioned it?’ Under the intensity of her scowl, Mami bowed her head.  
‘There just...didn’t seem to be a good time.’  
‘I understand where you’re coming from,’ Umika intoned, her eyes never leaving the book. ‘If you mentioned the economic perks of being a Persona-user too soon, they might have gotten the wrong idea.’  
‘Wrong idea about what?’ Sayaka suddenly burst out, patience long since dried up. ‘Why are we getting paid for killing Shadows? Who’s paying us? Hell, what even _are_ Shadows, aside from Kyubey’s stupidly vague explanation?’ A long moment of silence descended upon the room, which was soon broken by the sound of Niko’s phone snapping shut.  
‘It would probably be easier to take it from the top,’ she sighed, gesturing towards the couch and the table. ‘You might as well make yourselves comfortable. This is going to be rather lengthy.’

‘[Let’s start by going over it the way Kyubey explained](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tHIQdXyNxwY), or as Miki calls it, the “stupidly vague” version,’ Niko began. Madoka and Sayaka had occupied the couch across from where Kaoru and Umika were sat, nursing cups of tea that Mami had made for them. Making slow sips, Madoka listened attentively to what she had to say.  
‘According to Kyubey, Shadows are the manifestations of the darkness in humanity’s collective unconsciousness,’ she reminded them. ‘Now, I’ll be the first to admit that it does sound vague, but unfortunately, there’s just no better way to explain it. They’ve been studied for years, and no significant breakthroughs have been made. It looks like Shadows, by their very existence, defy logic and reason.’  
‘Studying?’ Sayaka interrupted, ‘Who’s been studying them?’  
‘That leads us onto the next topic,’ Niko continued. ‘The ones who helped us understand what little we do about Shadows are also our benefactors.’ Niko allowed herself a moment of silence, a smirk emerging on her lips.  
‘The Kirijo Group.’  
Niko felt a little bit proud of herself at the newbies’ flabbergasted reactions. Everyone knew the Kirijo Group and its massive influence in the business world, as well as its owner, Mitsuru Kirijo, one of the richest women in the world. Madoka’s mother was always complaining about how difficult it was to compete with them.  
‘Y’know, there are so many crazy theories about the Kirijo Group,’ Sayaka brought up, once she had finally managed to gather a coherent thought, ‘but I never expected them to have a hand in this.’  
‘I wouldn’t blame you,’ Saki contributed. ‘The Kirijo Group have been privately funding research into Shadows and Personas in secrecy for more than sixty years.’  
‘Sixty years?’ Madoka gasped. ‘Just how long has this war been going on?’  
‘Honestly? We don’t know,’ Niko answered bluntly. ‘Until recently, this war was one waged in the shadows—excuse the pun. While Shadows are manifestations of our collective unconscious, they can only take physical form under very specific and rare conditions. Likewise, Personas were once equally rare, with the potential only developing in about half a dozen people at any given time. That’s the way things were sixty years ago, and probably the way it’s been for much longer, but this isn’t exactly the case anymore.’  
‘What changed?’ Sayaka asked, leaning forward in interest, the tea in her hands already cold.  
‘Around five years ago, unusual phenomena began occurring in Mitakihara City,’ Niko continued. ‘Rifts in time and space brought Shadows into our world whenever the sun set, and as if in response to it, people began to develop the potential for the use of Personas. This was standard in this war, except this was happening on a scale the Kirijo Group had never seen before. The number of potential new Persona-users was in the hundreds, while the Shadows came in masses of thousands.’  
‘Wait, wait, wait,’ Sayaka interrupted, her eyes wide with incredulity, ‘you said there were _hundreds_ of Persona-users?’  
‘What?’ Mirai asked impatiently. ‘You seriously thought it was just us? That we were the chosen ones or something? There are lots of people in this city with our powers, and even then, that’s barely enough to keep the Shadows at bay!’  
‘In order to deal with the crisis, the Kirijo Group began to reach out to these new Persona-users,’ Niko explained further. ‘Those who developed their potential were given basic information about the situation, and they were sold weapons and other supplies necessary to fight Shadows.’  
‘So that’s how you knew the guy who gave me my sword,’ Sayaka realised, looking at Mami.  
‘Yes,’ Mami nodded, ‘and in order to promote the fighting spirit, they also provided the Persona-users with additional incentives to fight back against the Shadows.’  
‘You mean the bounties,’ Madoka clarified.  
‘You betcha,’ Koaru piped up, contributing to the conversation for the first time, a sly grin on her face. ‘Think about it. Every time you jump in those portals, you risk a Shadow ripping your face off. Not everyone’s gonna take that risk out of the goodness of their heart, but a lot of people will do some pretty stupid things for quick cash.’  
‘Thank you for the reminder, Maki,’ Saki responded dryly, rolling her eyes, ‘but that’s basically the Kirijo Group’s logic when it came to the bounties. By providing company representatives with evidence of destroyed Shadow nests, we receive sums of money for our efforts.’  
‘Just how much money are we talking about?’ Sayaka asked curiously.  
‘Only around fifteen, maybe twenty-thousand yen,’ Niko shrugged. ‘It might not sound like much, but bear in mind there are several teams of Persona-users scouring the city of Shadows. Kirijo’s resources aren’t unlimited, you know.’ With this information in mind, Sayaka cupped her hand in her chin, casting her eyes downward as she thought.  
‘If you don’t mind, I have one more question,’ she said. Niko nodded her head in agreement, and Sayaka asked what she had wanted to ask since she first heard of this.

[‘Why exactly are you all doing this?’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5sIL46m14E) she asked in a fashion that was almost accusatory, giving everyone in the room a hard look. ‘What is this all about? Are you _really_ doing this out of some sense of greater duty, or is there more to it? Will slaying Shadows really protect the people, or is this just a paycheque for you guys?’ The reaction of the Saints was immediate. Niko and Saki simply narrowed their eyes, reminding Madoka somewhat of Homura. Umika closed her eyes, set aside her book and began massaging her forehead, while Kaoru replaced her good-humoured grin with a disappointed glower. Saotome stared wide-eyed at her, a hurt expression on her face. Mirai, however, gritted her teeth, silently fuming, before suddenly jumping up to her feet and pointing at Sayaka.  
‘I can’t believe it,’ she barked, face flushed to the point where it seemed steam would rise from her ears. ‘You’re _actually_ dumber than you look! Are you implying what I think you’re implying? Did you seriously think that this was what it was all about?’ Through her bombardment of harsh questions, Mirai’s finger prodded at the area between Sayaka’s eyes, causing her to squirm back into her seat in fear.  
‘Mirai, that’s enough,’ Saki interrupted, smooth and calm as a forest stream. ‘Those are reasonable questions. Her concerns need to be addressed, not dismissed, if she’s going to get a good impression of us.’ Mirai turned her head to Saki with an almost pleading look, but she eventually relented, removing her finger from Sayaka’s face, and sitting back down with a huff.  
‘To start off, you don’t need to worry about our moral standing,’ Niko reassured her. ‘We aren’t mercenaries. Destroying Shadows and keeping this city safe, be it profitable or not, has always been our top priority.’  
‘But you do have a right to be concerned,’ Umika pointed out. ‘There are too many Persona-users who are just in it for the money. They are people who don’t care how many victims the Shadows claim, as long as they take the bounty home at the end of the day.’ Even her straight face couldn’t hide the disdain in her voice as she spoke.  
‘The Pleiades Saints were founded in spite of those with that mindset,’ Saki explained with a small hint of pride. ‘Helping people always comes before killing Shadows, we never turn in a bounty unless we’re certain the threat has been neutralised.’ She then broke eye contact with Sayaka, casting her eyes down sadly. ‘Those were the ground rules set by our founder, and by following those rules we honour her legacy.’  
‘I...’ Sayaka simply stared at each of the Saints in turn, stunned. Whatever she was expecting, those answers threw her for a loop. ‘Wow, I’m such an idiot,’ she sighed. ‘I don’t know much about you guys, but I do know Mami.’ She glanced at the aforementioned blonde and gave her an apologetic smile. ‘I shouldn’t have said those things to you last night. I was stupid, and hasty, and I didn’t think the whole thing through.’  
‘It’s okay, Miki-san,’ Mami reassured her. ‘We are all very tired and stressed at the time.’  
‘Yeah, fighting an abomination straight out of a horror manga tends to do that to a girl,’ Sayaka chuckled.  
‘Uhhh, can I say something?’ Kaoru asked to the room as a whole. ‘Or is this conversation over now?’  
‘Go ahead,’ Saki conceded, eyeing her suspiciously.  
‘Okay, you’re asking us whether we’re doing it for the greater good or for the cash, right?’ she posed to Sayaka. ‘Well, why can’t it be both?’  
‘I...don’t see what you mean.’ Sayaka commented, raising an eyebrow.  
‘Come on!’ she groaned, scratching at her brow. ‘Can’t I want to protect this city _and_ get paid for it? Just about everyone wants to protect their loved ones, but I can count on my fingers the people who’ll do it for free!’  
‘She has a point, you know,’ Saotome contributed cheerfully, taking another sip of her tea. ‘I don’t care much for the money myself, but it’s nice to feel as though your efforts are rewarded.’ Sayaka paused, chin cupped in her fist and brow creased, and did not speak for some moments.  
‘You know, that sort of makes sense,’ she agreed uncertainly. After a few more moments, she sighed, and it seemed the tension in her body was dropped. ‘Glad to have gotten that out of the way,’ she announced with an easy smile on her face, ‘from what I’ve seen, you girls seem alright.’  
‘Glad to hear it,’ Saki nodded emphatically. ‘Mami made a good call bringing you two in.’  
‘Thank you,’ Madoka replied softly.

Before long, the conversation descended into trivialities. Kaoru and Sayaka shared a laugh over a joke Madoka didn’t quite catch, to Umika’s consternation. Mami and Saotome chatted pleasantly over a cup of tea, while Mirai sat with her arms crossed, still in a foul mood, while Niko and Saki went somewhere out of Madoka’s field of vision to talk privately. Since the revelation last night, it was only now that Madoka finally felt at ease. Though there were still many unanswered questions, she would be looking forward to working with the rest of the Saints in the future, and that was for certain.

[ Outskirts of Mitakihara, Evening ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zaYaHRAovjE)

The waning moon had risen once more over Mitakihara, and the Shadows would rise from their pits like the vermin they were along with it. That meant that it was time for Kyouko Sakura to get to work.

She was sitting on the balcony of an observation tower, the city skyline spread out beneath her like a great glittering map. She unwrapped the paper packaging containing the taiyaki she ordered some minutes ago when she sat down, and promptly devoured the still-warm confectionary in seconds. She did not have the build of someone with such a voracious appetite, being short and athletic in stature. Long red hair, reaching the small of her back even when tied in a high ponytail, billowed in the night winds, and blazing crimson eyes scanned the view beneath her for any sign of a lucrative opportunity to use the spear slung on her back, and the silver gun on her hip.

Opportunity struck with the sight of a familiar white creature, walking on the rail of the deck with perfect balance.  
‘Hey, Kyubey,’ she acknowledged the creature, features curling at the mere sight of it. ‘Please tell me there are some good nests tonight.’  
‘There are, actually,’ it stated plainly, ‘but that is not why I am here. I have come bearing an update regarding the Pleiades Saints.’  
‘That was a long time ago, Kyubey!’ she snarled. ‘Why do you keep coming to me about this?’  
‘I only give you regular updates regarding them because you specifically requested them,’ it responded. She couldn’t fault its logic. She did give Kyubey such a request once upon a time, but that time had long since passed, and she never bothered to tell it to stop.  
‘Fine,’ she relented, ‘you might as well tell me what you got before you piss off.’  
‘The Pleiades Saints have recently bolstered their ranks with two new recruits,’ it informed her.  
‘Whatever,’ she mumbled dismissively. ‘Anything _important_ I should know about?’  
‘You may find this piece of information of interest,’ it continued. ‘They have been members for only two weeks, and they have already exterminated a Full Moon Shadow.’  
‘Oh, really?’ she asked, a raised eyebrow and a wry smile on her face. ‘They’re still green and they already have quite the track record.’ She quickly leapt onto her feet and began pacing her way confidently to the elevator.  
‘I assume you still want the locations of any nests nearby?’ the creature asked.  
‘With pleasure,’ she affirmed, pressing the button to call the lift. While waiting, she took one last look at the city skyline, a glowing sprawl filled with opportunities ripe for the taking. Her attention was pulled by a “ding” as the doors of the elevator opened. ‘So, the Saints have finally gotten their shit together, but the bounties don’t stop coming,’ she mused to herself as she stepped onto the platform. She glanced at the starry night as the doors closed, her smirk widening into something wild and predatory.

For Kyouko Sakura, things were finally starting to look interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 is finally done and up, and all of the Saints have been introduced. We haven't seen much from them in this chapter, but don't worry, more characterization will come for them soon.
> 
> In unrelated news, university starts again for me tomorrow. That shouldn't affect what passes for my schedule too much, and I'll continue working on this story at my usual (read: slow) pace.
> 
> So I'll be seeing you guys later. Remember, every Kudos is another reason for me to continue.


	8. This Strange Sensation

[ Downtown Mitakihara, Evening, Wednesday 7th May 2059, Waning Crescent Moon, 20 Days Until Next Full Moon ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YK9Y1EqjDpY)

It had been more than a week since Madoka had been introduced to the rest of the Saints. Saki, the unofficial leader of the team, was more than welcoming of the extra hands, and was willing to continue easing the fresh meat into the life of a Persona-user. One additional perk was that she now went into nests with at least three other Saints, meaning there was less to worry about. Eventually, even the process of leaping into Shadow nests and destroying the beasts became routine.

Tonight, Madoka was clearing a nest alongside Sayaka, Kaoru and Mirai. Since it was her first time fighting with those two specifically, she was able to take note of their rather unorthodox fighting styles. Kaoru didn’t carry a weapon on her. Instead, she wore high boots with shins decorated with razor-sharp metal plates, and soles fitted with threateningly pointed cleats. Her rather dangerous footwear allowed her to jump onto weakened targets and finish them off with devastating kicks; usually after her Persona, Orithyia, a feminine figure clad head to toe in shining armour, knocked them down with _Garu_ attacks. Mirai’s combat style was more straightforward, but still surprised Madoka. Her weapon of choice was a sword, like Sayaka. Unlike Sayaka’s light and slender katana, however, Mirai wielded a claymore with a blade more than a metre long, and was doubtlessly the heaviest weapon Madoka had ever seen. It was a wonder how she, a girl no bigger than Madoka herself, was able to swing it around as deftly as she did. Her blade in tandem with her Persona, Britomartis—a monstrous mixture of a woman and a bear—effortlessly carved through swathes of Shadows with sheer brute force.

Needless to say, they made short work of the weaker Shadows populating the nest, and were now facing the Master. A feminine humanoid reclined elegantly on a luxurious couch, holding a wide red fan, and glared at them contemptuously through its audacious opera mask, which had the numeral ‘III’ engraved into it.  
‘That’s a Mother type,’ explained Mirai confidently, ‘Empress Arcana. Nothing we haven’t dealt with before.’ Though she couldn’t see its eyes behind the mask, Madoka could swear that the Shadow narrowed them at the remark. With a casual wave of its fan, the Mother consumed the room with a wave of glowing branches of static electricity. She felt the raking arcs of thunder sear her nerves, but thanks to her current Persona, High Pixie, she weathered the attack effectively. Taking a few debilitating injuries while on the job had increased her tolerance for pain somewhat, so long as she wasn’t struck by an element her current Persona was weak against. Sayaka and Kaoru grunted through the pain, but remained standing, while the attack sent Mirai sprawling to the floor, seizing in agony.  
‘ _Diarama!_ ’ Madoka commanded urgently, and High Pixie sent a wave of soothing light washing over Mirai’s convulsing form.  
‘Wakaba-san, you need to be mindful of your Persona’s vulnerability to _Zio_ spells if you are to fight effectively,’ Kyubey reminded her pointlessly, sitting, as per usual, well out of harm’s way.  
‘Oh, shut up, you little furball!’ Mirai snapped, slowly and uneasily making her way up to her feet.  
‘Yo, Kyubey,’ called Kaoru urgently. ‘Got any info on this thing? I don’t think we can take another one of those.’  
‘I am currently deducing the attributes of the Shadow,’ it announced, eyes glowing as it looked directly at the Shadow. ‘Analysing...analysing...done. It appears to have a vulnerability to fire.’  
‘Just what I needed,’ Madoka smirked, priming her Evoker. ‘Gdon! _Agilao!_ ’ Pulling the trigger, what appeared was a massive tiger, wreathed in flame. With a great howl from the feline, the Shadow was consumed in a great ball of flame, tipping over the sofa and sending the Shadow tumbling to the floor.  
‘Now,’ Sayaka recognised her opportunity, and raised her own Evoker, ‘ _Fatal End!_ ’ Themis leapt out of the blue fog and swam gracefully through the air, her blades glowing with a crackling blue energy as she swung them down onto the helpless form of the Mother. With a single strike, the Shadow lay still and dissipated into ash, ending their work for the night.

[‘The nexus of this nest has been destroyed,’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=agAGhLdLeQE) Kyubey reported, raising its ears. ‘Well done, everyone.’ A familiar flash of light radiated out, and Madoka found herself back in the alleyway they arrived in, just in time to see the portal collapse in on itself.  
‘Either that wasn’t too hard, or we’re getting better,’ Sayaka commented, a mixture of pride and relief in her voice.  
‘I’m gonna go with the more pessimistic option,’ Mirai retorted, her blade resting on her shoulder in a noble display, ‘though I have to admit, you rookies didn’t handle yourselves too badly.’  
‘No kidding,’ Kaoru laughed, mockingly assuming a martial arts stance, kicking at invisible enemies. ‘You guys were awesome! And Madoka, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone use Personas like you do!’  
‘Watch where you’re kicking!’ Madoka pleaded, taking a cautionary step away from the obviously excited Kaoru. ‘And what do you mean “like no one else”?’  
‘The fact that you have so many, obviously,’ Mirai pointed out. ‘Nobody else in this city has more than one!’  
‘Really?’ Madoka asked rhetorically, faking surprise as best she could. Her numerous conversations with Igor had clued her in to the rather unique nature of her powers.  
‘We can talk more about it later, but I’m bummed,’ Kaoru admitted bluntly.  
‘Agreed,’ Mirai nodded, an intense look suddenly appearing in her eye. ‘You could do with a break from Shadow hunting, Maki. I recommend that you take the rest of Golden Week to study, and then maybe your grades might come somewhere close to acceptable.’  
‘Oh crap!’ she cried suddenly. ‘Midterms are coming up! I completely forgot!’  
‘And you just reminded me!’ Sayaka snapped, before bowing her head and scratching at her hair. ‘Oh man, I am so screwed.’ Mirai took no notice of the squabble. She merely smirked, and strode confidently out of the alley and into the night. Madoka looked on to utterly dejecting looking pair, and immediately suppressed a pang of Schadenfreude towards her self-pitying academically-impaired colleagues. She didn’t want to admit that she had also neglected her studies, and forgot about the exams that would take place following the 12th.  
‘Madoka!’ Kaoru suddenly erupted, a beaming smile on her face. ‘I just had the best idea.’  
‘What?’ she stammered, the only response she could give to the sudden outburst.  
‘You guys should totally come round to my place tomorrow,’ Kaoru suggested, a bashful grin making its way onto her face. ‘Well, by that I mean Umika’s place, since I practically live there.’  
‘Why, exactly?’ Madoka asked hesitantly, raising an eyebrow.  
‘Studying, duh!’ Kaoru clarified. ‘Umika is, like, _insanely_ smart. If there’s anything, _anything_ , that’ll improve our chances, she can help.’ With that, she sniffled, bumping fists with Sayaka in a display of non-intellectual solidarity.  
‘I don’t see why not,’ Madoka admitted, unsure if this was the best idea.  
‘Oh, you are just great,’ Kaoru exclaimed, suddenly taking Madoka’s hands. Madoka had to take another step back in surprise.  
‘Don’t worry about a thing, Maki,’ Sayaka called out, sword in it’s sheathe as she walked out of the alley. ‘Madoka isn’t as dumb as we are, so she’s gonna be a great help for you.’ Madoka rolled her eyes and puffed her cheeks in response. Sayaka was in top form when it came to back-handed compliments recently. Kaoru paid no attention, and melodramatically wiped away tears that weren’t really there.  
‘You know what?’ she sniffed. ‘I think this could be the beginning of something beautiful.’ Madoka smiled nervously, waiting for Kaoru to let go of her hand, [until a familiar sensation of disorientation washed over her](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NZ3LYttU5M). Time stood still, and all colour washed away from Kaoru’s frozen form. The next thing Madoka saw was a card depicting a blue flame, held in a pair of black hands and watched by a pair of sinister looking eyes, labelled with the numeral ‘I.’

_‘I am thou, and thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Magician Arcana.’_

It was only after time resumed that Kaoru finally let go of her hand.

[ Misaki Residence, Afternoon, Thursday 8th May 2059, Waning Crescent Moon, 19 Days Until Next Full Moon ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eH8NJphT7WM)

True to her word, Madoka and Sayaka made their way towards Umika’s house. After travelling the route provided to them by Kaoru, they were quick to discover that they didn’t live all that far from Sayaka’s apartment complex, even though they went to a different school. Truth be told, Madoka didn’t know all that much about Umika Misaki. During the nights she fought alongside her, Umika seemed rather reclusive in her attitude. While she said nothing about herself, her Persona gave Madoka at least some clues. Clio, a somewhat feminine figure obscured in a thick white hood, had no combat abilities to speak of. Instead she absorbed information regarding her enemies, allowing Umika to fulfil a more passive role that was identical to Kyubey’s. From that, Madoka could make a few educated guesses regarding her personality; analytical, certainly, and possibly a little passive or laid back? The only way to know for sure was to spend some quality time with her.

After several minutes of walking, the pair found themselves at the address they were given. The house itself was a massive detached house, roughly the size of Madoka’s own home. A house of this size was much more than what more than what an ordinary Japanese person could afford, and Madoka never forgot how fortunate she was for being born in such good circumstances. While she knew her mother had a _much_ higher salary than the run-of-the-mill salaryman, she couldn’t help but wonder where Umika got the money. She walked up to the door, and rapped gently on the dark wood.

The door was wrenched open roughly to reveal Kaoru, gripping the handle so hard that Madoka could swear she saw the metal warp.  
‘You guys showed up,’ she greeted them, bouncing on her feet as she ushered them in. ‘You’re just in time, we’re gonna start soon.’ Heeding Kaoru’s word, Madoka and Sayaka took off their shoes and made their way inside. Kaoru led them into what must have been the living room, for it was a wide space lined with white carpets and white walls, occupied by two black leather couches and a low, wide oak table in the centre. The table itself was piled high with books, both thick, leather-bound tomes and piles of standard curriculum textbooks. By one corner of the table was Umika, engrossed in a rather thick book held in one hand. Noticing the presence of the visitors, she snapped the book shut with a resounding thud, and looked them in the eye.  
‘I’m glad you were able to make it, Kaname-san, Miki-san,’ she nodded to each of them in turn, and a rather intense glint made its way to her eye. ‘Shall we begin?’

[An hour or so passed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2wjzkI8F5V0), and Madoka believed she was making good progress. She was already diligent in her studies, making sure to refresh her notes whenever she got a spare moment. Yet when it came to studies, Umika was on an entirely different level. Whenever, Madoka got stuck on a particular equation, or couldn’t fully comprehend a certain concept, Umika would give her advice that instantly made the problem make sense. Suffice to say, Madoka was glad she decided to come here. Sayaka and Kaoru, however, began regretting the arrangement not even five minutes into the study session. The blue-haired swordswoman rested her chin on the table, her unfocussed eyes lazily trailing up and down the textbook, a look of utter misery on her face. She had been staring at, not really reading, that one page for a good twenty minutes. Kaoru was nodding her head back and forth as she struggled to stay awake. Just as she started to lean forward onto the table, Umika forcefully prodded her on the forehead, making her reel back into full wakefulness.  
‘Hey, what gives?’ she asked in indignation, robbing at her sore brow.  
‘You were the one who wanted to do this, Kaoru,’ Umika chided her, ‘so, I expect you to take this seriously.’  
‘I know, I know,’ Kaoru moaned, ‘but this is _hard_ , you know?’  
‘Honestly,’ she sighed, rolling her eyes, ‘you really are hopeless. Excuse me for a moment.’ Umika rose to her feet and exited the room. Out of curiosity, Madoka did the same, leaving Kaoru to fall back to sleep and Sayaka to wallow in her defeat. A short walk through the adjacent corridor led Madoka to a small kitchen, where Umika was leaning into a rather large refrigerator.  
‘What are you doing back here?’ Madoka asked innocently.  
‘Just getting a few snacks,’ Umika reported. ‘Food is the only way I can get her to concentrate.’  
‘Really now?’ she chuckled. ‘Must be a bit of pain, huh?’  
‘Like you wouldn’t believe,’ Umika sighed, ‘Kaoru is a quite a high-maintenance roommate.’  
‘Yeah, I can imag...’ Madoka’s reply was cut short as she fully comprehended Umika’s choice of words. ‘Roommate?’  
‘You didn’t know?’ Umika asked, an inquisitive eyebrow arched. ‘Kaoru lives here with me.’  
‘Really?’ Madoka was quite taken aback. When Kaoru said that she “practically lived here”, she had no idea she meant it literally. ‘Why?’  
‘It’s quite simple, really,’ Umika explained. ‘Kaoru’s parents have been working overseas since February, and won’t be back until next year.’ She chuckled in amusement. ‘Heavens know she can’t take care of herself, so she decided to mooch off of me for the time being.’  
‘Mooch?’ Madoka questioned. ‘Sounds like you don’t appreciate her company.’  
‘On the contrary,’ she countered, ‘I appreciate it more than anything else.’ As she answered, she closed the fridge door, various simple foodstuffs such as ham, cheese and lettuce in her arms. She set them on the counter, and quickly retrieved a loaf of bread from the adjacent counter, wearing a sad smile on her face as she got to work.  
‘Kaoru and one other person lives with me in this house,’ she began, carefully slicing the bread with a stainless steel knife. ‘Even though it’s a bit of a drain, it saves me being on my own.’  
‘You know, I was wondering,’ Madoka interrupted. ‘How do you pay for it?’  
‘Well, some of it comes from the bounties,’ she answered briefly, ‘and another piece of it comes my personal work as a writer.’  
‘Wait, you’re a writer?’ Madoka asked, mouth gaping with astonishment.  
‘Just a few short stories in a few magazines here and there,’ she added modestly, slicing the meat at a quicker pace as her cheeks subtly darkened in colour, ‘but the majority of it came from my family.’  
‘You mean your parents support your way of life?’  
‘In a way,’ she answered ambiguously, another melancholy note on her smile. ‘They left me this house and a substantial amount of capital after...’ Her breath hitched and her slicing stopped as she fought down a shudder. ‘Well, after they stopped being here, if you know what I mean.’  
‘Oh, my...’ Madoka gasped, panic creeping into her voice. ‘I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have asked that.’  
‘It’s fine, Kaname-san,’ Umika reassured her. ‘I just dropped that bomb on you all of a sudden. Don’t worry about it. And on that note, we’re just about done.’ She set down the knife, and Madoka looked upon a platter of various sandwiches. Triangles of white bread stuffed with ham, cheese and lettuce; simple, yet mouth-watering.  
‘Wow,’ she mused, ‘these look amazing!’  
‘This is nothing compared to what my other roommate can make,’ Umika admitted. ‘She’s something of a maestro when it comes to cooking.’  
‘Regarding this other roommate,’ Madoka pondered. ‘What can you tell me about her?’  
‘Well, she’ll be coming home any minute now,’ Umika informed her. ‘So you can ask her anything you want when she arrives.’  
[Once again seeing colour fade away](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NZ3LYttU5M), Madoka checked herself so that she wouldn’t be disorientated when time resumed. This time, the card bore the image of what appeared to be a person hanging upside-down, and was labelled with the number ‘XII’.

_‘I am thou, and thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Hanged Man Arcana.’_

[Madoka followed Umika back into the living room](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VmzGeQlyanM), sitting back into her place at the table as Umika set down the platter of sandwiches. Kaoru and Sayaka immediately lunged for the food, but the more responsible academic held them back.  
‘You can have a sandwich _after_ you translate the passages on page 54,’ Umika scolded them.  
‘But I don’t wanna do that,’ Kaoru moaned. ‘I want a sandwich.’  
‘Why bother with this translation stuff, anyway?’ Sayaka complained. ‘I mean, who _actually_ speaks English anyway?’  
‘Around 20% of the worlds’ population as a first language, and by pretty much everyone as a second language,’ Umika answered curtly. ‘You can go pretty far in the world if you speak it fluently, so you’d best put some effort into this if you want to pass your midterms.’  
‘That was a rhetorical question,’ Sayaka sighed, pressing her face into the table in defeat. Just as Madoka was about to cheekily steal a sandwich from the plate, she was interrupted by the sound of the front door being unlocked.  
‘Hey guys, I’m home!’ called a voice that Madoka had not heard in ages.

From the moment they made eye contact with each other, they knew they had met, but neither was exactly sure where, nor could they recall each other’s names.  
‘ _YOU!_ ’  
In lieu of their names, that was what they decided to call each other as they raised their hands and pointed at one another.  
She looked markedly different from when Madoka last saw her. Her hair was much shorter now, worn in a neat pixie cut that still sported a wild curling antenna that evidently refused to be tamed. She wore a plain white T-shirt and cargo shorts, which obviously fitted her properly this time. Yet there was still the blazing red eyes, the bell-shaped earrings and the unquestionable air of excitement about her. Madoka knew that it couldn’t be anyone else.  
‘Kazumi?’ Madoka asked, just to make sure.  
‘The one and only!’ Kazumi proclaimed proudly. ‘And don’t think I’ve forgotten about you...’ She paused, furrowing her brow and narrowing her eyes. ‘Medaka? Makoto? Mapo tofu?’  
‘ _Madoka_ Kaname,’ she corrected her neutrally. Though she was internally a little annoyed from Kazumi’s poor memory, she decided to let it slide. ‘What are you doing here?’  
‘What am I doing here?’ Kazumi echoed, albeit in a tone that suggested she was asked what colour the sky was. ‘I live here, duh!’ She strode over to the table and flopped down into a seating position, placing two bags of groceries onto it. She looked at each of the faces sat around, and suddenly gazed into right into Sayaka’s eyes. She scooted back nervously as Kazumi’s stare intensified. ‘Who’s this?’  
‘Her name’s Sayaka,’ Madoka informed her, ‘she’s a friend of mine. And if you live here, I’m sure you know these two.’ She then gestured towards Umika and Kaoru, who each gave Kazumi a delighted wave.  
‘You’ve met these guys?’ Kazumi asked, excitement highlighting her features. ‘They’re awesome! Couldn’t ask for better roomies. Oh, and they were apparently my besties before I took my big nap.’ Even though Kazumi was going a mile a minute, Madoka couldn’t help but pick up on that revelation.  
‘They were?’  
‘Of course,’ Kazumi affirmed. ‘I ran into them not long after I saw you. I swear, they cried like babies when they saw me. So anyway, they realised I was basically a hobo minus the alcoholism and the stabbing, so they, being the absolute best people in the world, decided to take me in. I got room and board, free food and awesome buddies, so what isn’t great?’  
‘I’m glad you appreciate our company, Kazumi-chan,’ Umika nodded.  
‘Yeah, you only remind us every forty-five seconds,’ Kaoru beamed. Kazumi was too delighted to notice, but Madoka could see the glances Umika and Kaoru exchanged. The look only lasted for a brief moment, and the emotions therein even less so, but she could see them all the same. There was awkwardness there, and no small amount of uncertainty, as well as a twinge of sadness.  
‘Hey, Kazumi,’ Madoka drew her attention, ‘I see you’ve brought in some groceries.’ She knew it was a bit of a brain-dead observation, but anything to get her going...  
‘Yeah, and I see you have functioning eyes,’ Kazumi replied sarcastically, though not without obvious good humour behind it. ‘Sure, I’m hoping to cook something later on tonight.’  
‘Really?’ Madoka asked, stroking her jaw as she eyes the thin plastic bags. ‘You think you can make something simple to go with those sandwiches.’ Kazumi glanced at the wide platter, and looked back to Madoka.  
‘I know I can,’ she declared confidently, grabbing the bags and dashing to the kitchen. From Madoka’s walk there, she knew the kitchen was a little ways from the living room, and that Kazumi was far from earshot by now.  
‘Now girls,’ Madoka addressed Kaoru and Umika, her manner now serious, ‘is there something you’d like to tell me about Kazumi?’  
‘What? I...’ Umika stammered uncharacteristically. Kaoru simply let her jaw hang as testament to how taken aback they both were. ‘What made you think that?’  
‘It was obvious from the way you were looking at each other,’ Madoka surmised. ‘There’s something about Kazumi’s life before her amnesia you’re not telling her.’  
‘You’re more observant than you seem,’ Umika sighed, rubbing her temples. Then she motioned for the other three to sit closer to her, and whispered. ‘What I am about to tell you two, you do not breathe a word of to Kazumi, got it?’  
‘You have my word,’ Madoka promised resolutely, while Sayaka nodded in silence. Umika took her time to take a few deep breaths, Kaoru biting her lip and looking nervously around the room, before she finally spoke.  
[‘Kazumi was the founder of the Pleiades Saints.’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BhMnxjIaTfw)

Sayaka fell right onto her back from the revelation, which mirrored how Madoka felt perfectly as she stifled a gasp. That simple statement changed so much, and prompted so many questions, chief among which...  
‘Kazumi is a Persona-user?’ Madoka asked immediately.  
‘Yes and no,’ Umika answered uncertainly. ‘Well...she was, but not anymore, I don’t think...’  
‘What do you mean by that?’ Sayaka questioned, demanding and impatient, already back into a seating position.  
‘She means exactly that,’ Kaoru argued. ‘We know she had the power before she...she...’  
‘Before she went into her coma?’ Madoka clarified.  
‘Coma, sure,’ Kaoru agreed. ‘But now, we’re not so sure. I don’t know if she still has the gift, and I’d rather not know right now.’  
‘Why wouldn’t you want to know?’ Sayaka asked, tilting her head in confusion.  
‘Think about it from her perspective, Miki,’ Umika chastised. ‘She’s been...gone, for more than a year, and she hasn’t been back here for even a month yet. Even if she was still a Persona-user, would you have us throw her back into this so soon?’  
‘I...’ Sayaka hesitated. ‘I don’t know, I’m gonna need some time to-’  
‘Time, yes!’ Umika snapped impatiently. ‘She needs time too, and time is what she’s going to get.’  
‘How much time?’ Madoka asked simply.  
‘Excuse me?’ Umika didn’t seem to grasp what Madoka was getting at.  
‘I agree that she will need time to get back into the swing of things,’ she admitted, ‘but you can’t keep something like this a secret forever. Eventually, you’re going to have to check if she can still use a Persona, and if needs be tell her about it. So how long are you going to wait?’  
‘I...’ Umika stammered. ‘I don’t know, alright?’ With that outburst, the more studied veteran sighed deeply. ‘To be honest, I’m afraid. If something happens to her again...’ Madoka decided not to pry, even when Umika’s shoulders began to shake.  
‘Hey, come on now,’ Kaoru soothed her, placing an arm around her shoulder as Umika strained to hold back the tears. The redhead looked to the newcomers with an expression of understanding and concern. ‘I think you know what the whole deal is, now. We aren’t just waiting to see if she’ll be ready. It’s more like we’re waiting for all of us to be ready.’  
‘Surprisingly observant, Kaoru,’ Umika sniffed, giving her roommate a soft smile, moisture making her eyes shine.  
‘That’s just how it looks to me,’ Kaoru shrugged, a bashful grin forming on her face.  
‘I’m not so sure,’ Sayaka pondered, ‘the universe isn’t always that accommodating.’  
‘Nevertheless,’ Umika pointed out, her composure now fully under control, ‘we don’t have any other alternatives. Waiting, as much as you may disagree, is our best option right now.’

[Before anything else could be discussed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SuwQjZ3ZAxE), a rambunctious voice bellowed down the hallway.  
‘Grub’s up!’ called Kazumi as she walked into the living room, carrying several platters at once, two in each of her hands, and four balanced on her forearms. Slowly setting them down on the table, Sayaka and Kaoru began to openly salivate at the food that had been put on display, and Madoka could barely hold herself back from doing the same. Prawns in crispy filo pastry on one plate, teriyaki skewers drizzling in a rich sauce on another; selections of meats decorated with herbs and spices, as well as western finger food like onion rings, fries and small potato skins filled with oozing hot cheese. Kazumi wasn’t kidding about her culinary skills. Madoka would have to tell Dad not to make any dinner tonight.  
‘Oh...oh my...’ Sayaka couldn’t process what she was seeing, as she was too busy wiping up the saliva dripping down her chin, her voice barely concealing her excitement. ‘Can we...?’  
‘Sure you can,’ Kazumi affirmed. ‘Dig in!’ The words barely left her mouth as Sayaka began wolfing down the meal, grabbing items from several platters at once. Kazumi giggled from equal parts amusement and astonishment, before her smile dropped as she scanned the room, taking in the awkward way Kaoru held herself, and the slightly pink eyelids of Umika. ‘Is everything okay?’  
‘Yes, of course,’ Umika lied, taking another sharp breath through her nose. ‘Everything is fine.’  
‘Okay...’ Kazumi mused sceptically, ‘if you say so...’ Her scepticism was completely forgotten as Kaoru began to practically inhale the onion rings, provoking a gale of laughter. Umika buried her face in the palm of her hand, any hopes of further study completely dashed.  
‘They must be handful sometimes, Kazumi,’ Madoka pondered to the amnesiac.  
‘Yeah,’ she admitted, a blissful smile on her face, ‘but they’re the best handful.’  
‘I can tell,’ Madoka replied. ‘You’re very lucky to have them.’  
‘And so are you,’ Kazumi responded nonchalantly.  
‘What?’ Madoka didn’t get her implication.  
‘We both signed that contract, remember?’ Kazumi reminded her. ‘So if it pulls us into anything, it pulls us in together.’ Madoka couldn’t forget the contract that bound Igor to her service. But what exactly did it mean for Kazumi?  
‘I guess,’ she agreed, ‘but what has that got to do with this situation?’  
‘Well, for better or worse, were in the same ship,’ Kazumi insisted. ‘Your hardships are my hardships, and my friends are you friends. So even if we lose a kidney ‘cause of this contract, neither of us are gonna be alone, got it?’

Despite her odd phrasing, Madoka couldn’t fault Kazumi’s logic. After taking a moment to think about it, she smiled warmly, and Kazumi smiled in return. The two signers of the contract weren’t all that different from each other, all things considered, especially regarding the value in which they hold their friends. After their talk, [Madoka wasn’t surprised by the colour fading away from a world that now stood still](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NZ3LYttU5M), freezing on Kazumi’s smile. She was surprised, however, by the card that appeared. It was labelled ‘0’, and bore the image of what appeared to be a clown mid-caper.

_‘I am thou, and thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Jester Arcana.’_

The Jester. It sounded suspiciously similar to the Fool; it even had the same number. Maybe Madoka and Kazumi were more similar than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is up and running, and tonight is another Social Linkathon. Here I got to flesh out Umika and Kazumi a bit, so I'm proud of that.
> 
> To address a concern you may have, no, I'm not going to go through the arduous process of ranking up the links. We'll simply make the assumption that she's ranking them up in the background, and I'll just let you know when Madoka finds a new link or completes one.
> 
> On an unrelated note, I've actually somewhat improved my writing pace, so I'll be able to get a new chapters to you a little bit quicker.
> 
> Now, I must go get started on Chapter 9. Don't forget to comment, Kudos, or even bookmark if you feel like it. Every hit is another piece of motivation.


	9. Specialist

[ Class 2-C Homeroom, After School, Friday 16th May 2059, Waxing Crescent Moon, 11 Days Until Next Full Moon ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQcnanaCjEA)

When the final bell tolled, Madoka dropped her pen on the desk and stretched her back out, sighing deeply as she did so. Finally, it was over.

The last week had been dedicated to the midterms. From Monday to today, from first bell to last bell, it was straight down to business. Mouths were shut and pens were put to paper as the student body put their academic abilities to the test. In the nights leading up to the tests, Madoka spared whatever amount of time she could to revising and re-revising her notes, leading to nights late enough for her to witness her mother stumble through the door. She believed her little study session with Umika really helped, despite the fact that it was derailed by Kazumi’s shenanigans. As a result, much of the material covered by the exams was familiar to her, leading to her answering the questions to the best of her ability with judicious accuracy and little difficulty.

Also, whenever she had a moment to spare, and didn’t currently find herself under the ever-watchful eye of Saotome-sensei, she would spare a glance to see how her friends were doing. Hitomi, the model student she was, scribbled her answers onto the sheet quickly and elegantly, an expression of utter concentration on her face. Sayaka, on the other hand, scrawled her answers slowly and with great uncertainty, using most of her time to cringe whilst clawing at her scalp, as if it would somehow give her the answers she desperately needed. Most of the time, however, Madoka caught herself looking, no, _staring_ at Homura. Her pen danced gracefully on the paper, ticking a box and then writing along a line with completely effortless movement. Her eyes were half-closed as she wrote, her face a perfectly neutral display of stoicism. Occasionally, her eyes narrowed when she came to a particularly difficult question, a gesture Madoka now recognised as one of deep thought, interest, scepticism, frustration, rage, hatred, embarrassment, or for pretty much everything. Other than that, throughout the midterms, it seemed as though Homura was simply _bored_ of the tests. Not the boredom of silence in an environment with nothing to engage your attention, but the boredom that came from certainty of success; of an absolute lack of challenge or need to apply effort. Such thoughts came to Madoka as she watched the utter sureness of her penstrokes, but seemed to be half-asleep as she did so. For the fourth time in one hour, Madoka forced herself to tear her eyes away and focus on her own exam paper.

Nevertheless, the testing was finally over, and Madoka now had ample opportunity to relax. She would go home, have a hot bath, and then get Dad to make her favourite cocoa...  
‘Hey,’ Sayaka mumbled from right behind Madoka, eliciting a jump from her.  
‘Sayaka, you shouldn’t sneak up behind me like that,’ Madoka chastised, puffing her cheeks in a light-hearted pout.  
‘I didn’t sneak up behind you,’ she denied, rubbing her brow in fatigue. ‘I’ve been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes.’  
‘Oh,’ Madoka felt her cheeks flush, ‘really?’  
‘You’ve been pretty out of it recently,’ Sayaka observed. ‘You’re always lost in your thoughts these days.’  
‘I have?’ Madoka asked, scratching at her head.  
‘Of course,’ she affirmed, narrowing her eyes as a wolfish grin appeared on her face, ‘and I have a pretty good idea what you’re thinking about.’  
‘Oh really?’ Madoka smirked, rising to her friend’s challenge. ‘And what would be occupying my thoughts to the extent you claim?’  
‘I wouldn’t know,’ Sayaka lied cheekily. ‘Perhaps thoughts related to our mysterious, dashing transfer student.’  
‘What?’ the smaller of the two choked, face turning a deep shade of scarlet. ‘How would you come even remotely close to that conclusion?’  
‘I’m not concluding anything,’ Sayaka shrugged. ‘I just noticed that you been staring at her a lot. I don’t mean anything by it.’  
‘Oh...’ On reflection, ever since that first full moon back in April, Homura Akemi had been on Madoka’s mind quite a bit. Perhaps it was because the dream in which she saw her was what led her into the world of Personas. Perhaps it was because she was a good source of practical, honest advice, despite her rather cold attitude. Or maybe it was due to her _beautiful_ face, eyes like amethysts or those soft-looking lips...  
‘ _Okay, I have no idea where_ that _came from,_ ’ she thought to herself, willing her face to keep from getting redder. It was a good thing Sayaka wasn’t a mind reader.  
‘Aha!’ Sayaka exclaimed, prodding at Madoka’s cheek. ‘I knew it! You’re totally holding a torch for her, aren’t you?’  
Or maybe she was.  
‘Cut it out,’ Madoka cried, swatting the finger away from her face, ‘I don’t have a crush on Akemi! I don’t know why you’d think that!’  
‘Really?’ Sayaka rolled her eyes. ‘Then explain why you spent more time checking her out than you did checking your answers.’  
‘ _Oh crap, she noticed,_ ’ was the archers’ first coherent thought. She had forgotten just how observant Sayaka could be. ‘Well...’ she enunciated.  
‘Well...?’ Sayaka raised an eyebrow, the corner of her lip pulled into a smirk. This was going to be good.  
‘ _You can do it, Kaname,_ ’ Madoka internally reassured herself. ‘ _Just come up with something plausible. There are plenty of perfectly believable reasons to stare at someone during a test, right? So just say the first thing that comes to mind, like her nice ass...NO, NOT HER ASS, SOMETHING ELSE, ANYTHING ELSE! Think, Madoka...Yes, Eureka!_ ’  
‘I’m waiting...’ Sayaka interrupted impatiently.  
‘Her pen?’ Madoka answered hesitantly.  
‘Her pen...?’ If Sayaka wanted a good excuse, she was not impressed.  
‘She has a nice pen,’ Madoka explained with a nervous giggle. ‘I just got a little distracted by the way she moved it.’ Sweet Mercy, that was awful. Madoka was digging herself deeper now, and she knew it.  
‘You were distracted by her _penmanship_?’ Sayaka laughed, her face a mess of scepticism and amusement. ‘Seriously? Not even her handwriting? If you said that you were copying her answers, I would doubt you’d do something so unlike you, but I’d at least find it plausible. But no! You were staring at her pen, probably imagining what she could do with those fingers.’  
Madoka’s mind was a complete white haze, her cheeks as red as a polished tomato. ‘Th-th-that’s...’ she stuttered, too stunned to string two syllables together. ‘That’s so...that was beneath you!’  
‘Madoka, you should know my sense of humour by now,’ Sayaka chuckled. ‘Nothing is beneath me. So, why don’t we get the Saints together and unwind by killing a few Shadows, eh?’

Sayaka strolled off, leaving Madoka on her own to shake in stunned silence. After collecting her thoughts for a moment, she huffed in irritation, and fought down another flush in her face, blaming Sayaka and her crass sense of humour for the image that was forming in her head.

[ Inner City Mitakihara, Evening ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=am-olDTSV2U)

Saki, Umika and Sayaka were waiting by the portal when Madoka finally showed up. The breeze pushed her gently along as she stepped into the alley, though it was no longer as cold due to the approaching summer. As she got closer, she heard the tail-end of their conversation.  
‘...and I have to say, Miki-san, you were awfully eager to go on the hunt with us tonight,’ Saki observed, arms folded as she leaned back on the brick wall, eyeing Sayaka judiciously.  
‘What can I say?’ Sayaka shrugged, balancing her sword on her shoulder like so many anime heroes are want to do. ‘I couldn’t let those monsters spoil a night as lovely as this.’  
‘Meaning you did badly on your midterms and want to take your mind off it,’ Umika inferred, inspecting her Evoker. The swordswoman lost balance as colour drained from her face.  
‘What?’ she gaped. ‘H-how did you...?’  
‘Please, Miki,’ Umika smirked, ‘when Kaoru came home from school today, she did nothing but kick a soccer ball around in the yard the whole evening. You’re so much like her, it’s uncanny.’  
‘I’ll just go ahead and take that as a compliment,’ she sighed. She seemed dejected for a moment, but her face lit up when she noticed Madoka. ‘Hey! About time you showed up.’  
‘Well, I had a little trouble finding the way here,’ Madoka admitted, scratching her head bashfully.  
‘I’m glad you could make it, Kaname-san,’ Saki greeted, in a manner both warm and professional. ‘Tonight, we’re in luck. Kyubey detected an unusually powerful Shadow in the area. Umika’s Persona tracked it to this nest.’ She gestured to the portal, a small smile forming on her face. ‘I’d imagine the bounty on this one would be worth quite a bit.’  
‘I see,’ Madoka nodded. She was still a little uncertain about the whole mercenary thing, but she wasn’t going to object to an extra bit of money in her purse. Taking in a breath, she drew an arrow from her quiver and nocked it into her bow. ‘Whenever you’re ready.’

[As soon as her feet touched the ground](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqIJ3xiBvqY), Madoka pulled the bowstring and fired at the first thing that moved. Whatever it was, she couldn’t identify the Shadow as it shrieked briefly before dissolving to nothing. Before the group, there were several animate puddles of slime, which Madoka now knew where called Mayas, crawling slowly towards them.  
‘Is this really all they can throw at us?’ Sayaka asked confidently, pulling out her Evoker. ‘Persona!’ True to form, Sayaka charged into the mass of Shadows, both she and Themis swinging their blades wildly. The storm of steel razed a path through the monsters, and Sayaka was long gone.  
‘I’ll retract my earlier statement,’ Umika said nonchalantly, prodding her Evoker into her chest, just under her rib cage. ‘She’s more like Wakaba-san when it comes to fighting. Clio!’ Firing her Evoker, the robed Persona appeared. Like Eos, the only visible part of her face under the hood was her glowing yellow eyes. Glaring at the Shadows, she pulled a small scroll out of one of her pockets and slowly unravelled it. As the parchment came down in front of Umika’s face, she read it carefully, and announced, ‘They’re weak to lightning. You’re up, Asami!’  
‘With pleasure,’ Saki purred whilst drawing her Evoker and putting it to her head in a single fast, blurred motion. ‘Antheia! _Mazio!_ ’ Appearing from the blue flames was a beautiful woman with pointed ears, her brown hair and beige tunic lined with flowers of all colours and varieties. With a single wave of her hand, many long forks of lightning arced between the Shadows, frying them all in an instant. With the path clear, Madoka charged ahead.

Rushing up the stairs, Madoka began to ponder the fact there was very little variety in the design of Shadow nests. All the nests she saw, aside from the Full Moon Shadow’s, had checked floors of marble and obsidian, walls hewn from a smooth grey stone, and a thin mist that cast everything in an eerie blue glow. Also, the majority of its structure was in the form of narrow, labyrinthine corridors, aside from the uncommon instances where she navigated winding stairwells, cramped alcoves and extensive arenas, all bearing the same decorative features as the corridor. However, Madoka shelved the thought as she came to the top of the stairs, arriving at a wide circular platform, floating above a frothing sea of mist. On one end was Sayaka, still as a statue as she assumed a rooted stance with her sword, sweating and panting rather heavily, Themis silently floating behind her. On the other was what could only be the Master Shadow: a massive gloved hand twitching and writhing as it supported itself on its middle and index fingers like a pair of legs, numerous smoking gashes in the fabric. A masked face popped out from the wrist of the glove, marked with the numeral ‘I.’ It was a kind of Shadow Madoka faced often enough to recognise as a member of the Hand family from the Magician Arcana.  
‘You’re just in time,’ Sayaka announced uneasily between deep breaths, ‘I was just about to finish this bastard off.’  
As if personally insulted, the Hand roared and planted all five gnarled digits on the ground, like a wolf spider about to ambush its prey. Without pause, it pounced, clearing the distance effortlessly. She rolled smoothly under the attack, wordlessly instructing her Persona to slice the ring knuckle as she dodged.  
‘ _Bufula!_ ’ Sayaka commanded. Madoka cringed at the sound of crunching bone as the Shadow’s fingers were crushed by the rapidly growing icicles growing on its flesh, impaling it from the inside out. ‘Got you right where I want you,’ Sayaka growled, proudly flourishing her blade, ‘now let’s close the curtains on—’

Madoka heard the dying screech of the Hand before she fully comprehended what just happened. The Shadow lay on the floor defenceless, Sayaka readying herself to finish it. The sound of cloth billowing in the wind drew their attention upwards, and all present saw a blur of green and red descend rapidly from the sky, only stopping when its needle-like point impaled itself through the Shadow’s face. Now that the Hand was a pile of evaporating ash, Kyubey immediately transported everyone back to the alley, where the newcomer’s features were a little more pronounced under the moonlight. [She was a teenage girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Pr5RMY5FqY), not much older than Madoka at a glance, dressed in a ragged green hoodie and denim shorts. Her hair was ridiculously long, even when tied in a high ponytail. Eyes the colour of fine wine were completely focused on the burger she was chewing noisily on, though Madoka’s attention was more occupied by the long red shaft resting on her shoulder, topped off with a sharp steel spearhead. The thing was as long as she was tall, and she had no desire to be on the receiving end of that serrated edge on the head. Sayaka was frozen in shock by the sudden turn of events, which seemed to have transpired in a matter of heartbeats.  
‘What...what was that?’ she roared incredulously, pointing a finger at the source of her confusion. ‘Who the hell are you?’  
‘Kyouko Sakura,’ Saki suddenly announced. That drew the redhead’s attention, turning around to see Saki with a stern expression, eyes alight with recognition. ‘Ever the opportunist, I see.’  
‘Well, if it isn’t Captain Hardass herself?’ Kyouko greeted mockingly, her lips splitting to reveal a small fang amongst her teeth, her voice muffled by the food in her mouth. ‘How is your ragtag team of magical girls doing?’  
‘Oh, not too badly,’ Saki answered vaguely, a hint of hostility in her voice, ‘and you? You know it’s hard working solo in this business.’  
‘Hard?’ she parroted, eyebrow raised, and in a tone that suggested incomprehension, though that didn’t stop her taking another bite. ‘Please, I’m making it rain. The other teams are too scared shitless to mess with me.’ She grinned cockily as she leaned casually against the wall, discarding the wrapper as she finished her meal.  
‘Never mind that!’ Sayaka interrupted. ‘That was _my_ kill! Why did you...’ She was so flabbergasted, she couldn’t find the words, finally settling on. ‘That’s just plain rude!’  
‘Huh?’ Kyouko mumbled. Her eyes drifted lazily between Sayaka and Madoka, as if she was only now aware of their presence. ‘...The hell are these?’  
‘I’m Sayaka Miki,’ she announced seriously, ‘and what I wanna know is—’  
‘New Saints, got it,’ Kyoko waved her hand dismissively, ‘oh, and sorry about that killsteal. I guess I just wanted that bounty more than you did.’  
‘What?’ Sayaka breathed caustically. Her fists clench and her muscles tightened. ‘You seriously think this is about the bounties?’  
‘Is the Pope Catholic?’ Kyouko answered, her sardonic smile not faltering. ‘Kill Shadows, get money. What else could it be about?’  
‘Isn’t this meant to be about saving people?’ Sayaka asked anxiously. ‘Aren’t we protecting this city?’  
‘You actually believe that?’ Kyouko chuckled. Within moments she was doubled over with laughter, earning a worried look from Madoka, an indignant glare from Sayaka, and looks of disappointment from Saki and Umika. The laughter lasted for roughly seven seconds. ‘ _Holy shit,_ ’ she gasped, wiping a tear from her eye.  
‘What are you talking about?’ Sayaka enquired dangerously, tightening her grip on her sword. When Kyouko had fully collected herself, she glared at the swordswoman.  
‘Please,’ she spat, ‘you think you can save this city? Just jump in and clean up town like you’re some fucking superhero?  
‘Here’s the thing, you can’t,’ she continued. All of Kyouko’s sarcasm and confidence was gone, her voice low and face hardened into a dark grimace. ‘This nest I just got the bounty on? Just one of dozens that pop up every minute. Somewhere in this city is a Shadow currently making a midnight snack out of some poor bastard’s brain. Somebody else has probably just face-planted into a portal. You think anyone but the little Get Along Gang you just joined gives a shit? All that matters is getting your paycheque, and making sure you’re still alive when you cash it in.’ Having said her piece, Kyouko rolled her eyes and sighed deeply, leaving all else present in silence.  
‘So that’s it, then?’ Sayaka whispered darkly, her blade shimmering in the moonlight. ‘You don’t care if people die? It’s alright as long as you get your money?’  
‘Do I need to repeat myself, or did you just miss the entire point of my little sermon there?’ Kyouko asked impatiently.

[Instead of a worded answer,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xhi9kBkN89g) Sayaka rushed forward, sword raised. Reacting quickly, Kyouko effortlessly batted aside the attack with her spear. Sayaka turned on her heel, lashing out with quick, precise strikes. Kyouko grimaced and flourished the polearm, deflecting the offensive in what became an untraceable blur of movement. She ducked under an arced swing from the blade, countering with a wide slash which Sayaka handily ducked under.  
‘What the fuck was that for?’ Kyouko spat indignantly.  
‘I’ve made my decision,’ Sayaka proclaimed, raising her sword aloft. ‘You’re a Persona-user, right? That means we have a duty to this city and its people. If you’re so content to let lives be lost in exchange for your personal gain, then I won’t stand for it. I’m going to make you pay for what you’ve done!’  
‘Seriously...’ Kyouko whispered, amusement alighting her features. ‘Are you actually for real? You’re actually attempting the whole “turn around the wayward youth” shtick? You’re a fucking goldmine, you know that, right?’  
‘Shut up!’ Sayaka snapped. ‘You may find me funny, but I’ve got a few things you don’t, and those are principles. So either you give up this whole “cynical mercenary who’s seen too much to give a damn” cliché, or I make you give it up.’  
‘Principles?’ Kyouko growled, losing some of her good humour. ‘You think you have principles?’ She grinned like a lioness spotting her next meal, and slung her spear on her back. ‘Fine,’ she relented, ‘if you’re so sure that we’re just gonna end up fighting, then let’s fight. There’s an empty bridge somewhere in this part of town. Be there in ten minutes. Don’t be late.’  
With that, she walked off into the night leaving Sayaka to seethe.

[ Gendai District, Evening ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_pS5soRsrKQ)

Within eight minutes, the Saints had arrived at the location Kyouko described. This was known as the Gendai District, an area of Mitakihara that was once the centre of a great project undertaken by town hall with the aim of renovating and modernising the district. Unfortunately, the project found little success and was discontinued, leaving a great swathe of the city abandoned in a state of disrepair. Between collapsing buildings were cracked streets which only Yakuza and the homeless tread with confidence, and Madoka had lost count of the number of times her parents told her never to come here. The bridge Kyouko mentioned was a road between two deserted neighbourhoods, and was suspended over a canal whose waters had been stagnant and choked with garbage for years. The cement that made the walkway was riddled with fissures and littered with trash, the steel guardrails were rusted, and deep cracks were forming in the stone support beams. It was a testament to the engineering of this city that it hadn’t fallen apart by now.

At one end of the bridge, the four Saints waited. Sayaka impatiently paced back and forth, her hands never far from her Evoker’s holster or the handle of her sword. Saki and Umika leaned against the guardrail in silence, while Madoka fretted on the spot, having finally worked up the courage to speak up.  
‘Are you sure this is really necessary?’ she asked hesitantly.  
‘Of course it is,’ Sayaka grumbled. ‘Did you _hear_ what she said? I’ve gotta knock some sense into her.’  
‘But is that really the only way?’ she enquired. ‘You can’t just talk about this out?’  
‘Look, Madoka,’ Sayaka sighed, massaging her brow, ‘I get where you’re coming from, but unfortunately, I’m not you. I don’t think even you could get through to her with words alone.  
‘I know her type,’ she growled, glaring at the other end of the bridge. ‘Violence is the only thing they’ll respond to.’ Madoka strained her eyes a moment, and then saw what she was referring to. Kyouko Sakura strolled casually towards their direction, the shaft of her spear balanced on her shoulders like she was carrying a rucksack. She smirked confidently before pulling a shining red apple out of her pocket, and taking a bite with an echoing crunch.  
‘Well, well, well,’ she greeted them, taking another deep bite. ‘You actually showed up. I thought I’d scared you off back there, but you’re the type who puts their money where their mouth is.’  
‘What can I say?’ Sayaka smirked, slowly pulling the katana out of its sheath, ‘I’m not the type to back down from a challenge.’  
‘Oh really?’ Kyouko whistled, tossing the core of the apple into the canal. She pulled the spear off her shoulder and began to twirl it, her arms moving at a blur before she pointed it at Sayaka, ‘Just don’t start crying when I send you packing.’

[For an uncomfortable amount of time, the two silently stared each other down.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CMC1VethykE) With the three onlookers a safe distance away, they began to pace in a circle, weapons at the ready, gauging their opponent judiciously.  
Sayaka made the first move. With a grunt, she jumped forward and swung down her blade with both hands. Kyouko narrowed her eyes as she quickly held up her spear to absorb the blow. She pushed her attacker away with a solid kick to the gut, noticing that the strike had left a deep impression in the shaft.  
‘You’ll pay for that one,’ she growled, twirling her spear over her head for a moment, and then gripping the bottom of the shaft and swinging the length of the weapon in a massive arc. Sayaka deflected the blow with a quick upward slash, knocking away the polearm, but Kyouko spun the weapon again, preserving the momentum for a powerful thrust. Sayaka was on the defensive, constantly moving back as all she could do was parry the following series of thrusts. Sparks flew as she blocked Kyouko’s almost playful strikes, Sayaka grimacing while Kyouko smirked confidently.  
Kyouko had to admit, this rookie wasn’t half bad. It was an almost pleasant surprise to see her last this long, and she was so caught up in the flow that she didn’t notice that she was now holding her blade in one hand, the other slowly reaching for the scabbard. With one last quick twirl, she put all her strength into her next thrust, aiming for her thigh, which should earn the greenhorn a ticket to the E.R...  
Sayaka finally unclipped the sheath from her belt, and as soon as it came free, she gripped it firmly in her left hand and thrust her arms upward. The sword and scabbard caught the spear in a scissoring motion, sending it careening wildly off-target.  
‘Clever,’ Kyouko admitted gruffly, before rolling under a swing from the sheath. Now she was the one forced to give ground as Sayaka swung her two weapons with renewed ferocity, the blade ringing against the tip of the lance, the scabbard attempting to strike at the legs and sides.  
‘I’m not sure what you’re so afraid of,’ Kyouko grunted in exertion.  
‘What...do...you...mean?’ Sayaka asked aggressively, each word punctuated by another strike. Kyouko gritted her teeth as she suddenly crouched low, catching Sayaka off guard as she spun and tripped her with the shaft.  
‘I mean the way you fight,’ Kyouko clarified as she stood up. ‘You’re using your sheathe to attack and your sword to defend. Shouldn’t it be the other way round?’  
‘I don’t get what that has to do with me being scared,’ Sayaka growled as she scrambled to her feet.  
‘It’s ‘cause you’re hesitating,’ she groaned, as if Sayaka were a toddler who couldn’t quite grasp that two plus two equalled four. ‘During this whole fight, never has that sword ever come too close to me.’  
‘Yeah, and?’ Why was Kyouko asking Sayaka this? Was she mocking her?  
‘I mean, I’d understand if you had a thing against killing people,’ she admitted. ‘Hell, the idea’s a little too much for even me. All my attacks? If they’d landed, you’d be in a hospital, not in a grave.  
‘But what exactly are you trying to do?’ she asked harshly. ‘The way you’re fighting, it looks like you’re too scared to even draw blood. What’s wrong? Weren’t you gonna punish me for great justice?’  
‘Shut up, just shut up,’ Sayaka shouted, forcefully dropping the scabbard, and once again gripping the handle with both hands.  
‘Sayaka, just stop it,’ Madoka cried, reaching out to her friend. ‘This isn’t worth it.’  
‘Woah,’ Kyouko chuckled, turning towards the source of the disturbance. ‘This little one’s an even bigger pussy. Seriously, Saki, where do you find these people?’  
‘Shut your fucking mouth!’ Sayaka roared. Even Kyouko could tell this was a much different kind of anger than before. Her knuckles had gone white around the sword, gripping so tightly her palms were starting to bleed. Her scowl was so deep that she looked completely unrecognisable, lips pulled back to show painfully gritted teeth.  
‘Wow, I really touched a nerve this time, didn’t I?’ Kyouko shrugged.  
‘You could say that,’ she growled. ‘You can talk shit about me all you want, but you _never_ insult my friend, you bitch!’ Her shaking hand went to her hip, and unsteadily raised the Evoker to her head.  
‘Oh, pulling out the big guns, are we?’ Kyouko snorted, slowly reaching for a holster on the small of her back. ‘I don’t normally use my Persona on people, but tonight, I’ll make an exception.’ She drew her own Evoker, and smiled as she raised it to her lips.  
‘I won’t let you,’ Sayaka roared, ‘ _Bufula!_ ’  
Kyouko simply laughed, and pressed the gun to the roof of her mouth.

At Sayaka’s command, a ring of frost began to form at Kyouko’s feet, freezing the air around it, threatening to trap her legs. If it got too close, she would spend the rest of the night digging herself out. She pulled the trigger, and with shattering glass came a column of blue fire. In an instant, the fire turned orange, violently swirling around her in an infernal tempest, instantly vaporising the crystalline prison.  
‘What the hell...?’ Sayaka gasped. The flames dissipated, and what she then saw were Kyouko and another tall figure behind her. It appeared to be a woman with long, tatted white hair, obscuring both her face and her naked body. The hair had little to hide, as her form was emaciated and skeletal, bones visible through the thin skin, which was jaundiced and rotten to the point of being dark green in colour. In one of her gnarled, bony hands was a long spear, little more than a wooden staff with one end sharpened into a fine point.  
‘Her name’s Limos, by the way,’ she clarified nonchalantly. With a little shrug, her head snapped towards Sayaka, grinning like a wolf on the hunt. ‘My turn now. _Agidyne!_ ’  
The Persona’s hand shook violently as she struggled to lift the weight of her own arm, pointing her wrinkled palm in the direction of Themis. What formed in her hand was not so much a fireball as it was a miniature version of the sun. Sayaka had barely any time to feel the heat before Themis jumped in front of her to take the worst of the blow.  
Madoka was forced to cover her eyes in order to protect them from both the blinding light and searing, all-consuming heat of the blast. The only sound that she could hear over the raging flames was Sayaka screaming. When the fire subsided, she was sprawled on the floor, even the tiniest movements taking great effort. Themis was in an even worse state, the mermaid flopped weakly on the ground, parts of her body covered in patches of flame.  
‘So your Persona’s weak to fire, eh?’ asked Kyouko, looking down at the prone girl with an expression that almost looked like pity. ‘That’s a shame. _Cruel Attack!_ ’  
Limos’ right arm was evidently stronger than her left, as she deftly raised the javelin and began to twirl it, revolving so fast that it appeared to be a blurred circle of oak. Without warning, she leaped into their air, front-flipping on the way to the way to the ground, both hands gripping the shaft as she brought it down.  
‘Sayaka, no!’ Madoka cried, but it was too late. She had thankfully not struck Sayaka, but her Persona instead, driving the spear straight through her lower abdomen. Sayaka reacted to it all the same. Her body seized in a rigor of agony, eyes wide and unseeing as she opened her mouth. Madoka didn’t truly hear the sound she made then; she merely felt it resonate through her bones and nerves, chilling her blood. She couldn’t fully comprehend what she was hearing; she didn’t need to. She just knew that only an individual in a tremendous amount of pain could make such a noise, and that hearing it coming from her best friend was an agony in itself.

[Sayaka’s scream faded into a merciful silence](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJLDWJQKqb4). Themis, her fish-like body still impaled, was consumed by blue flame, and eventually dispersed as a glowing cloud of fog. At the same moment, all tension loosened in Sayaka’s limbs, her core convulsing with sounds that were a like a cross between coughs and sobs. Her eyes were glazed over, unfocused and streaming with tears.  
‘Well,’ Kyouko sighed, her own Persona fading away, ‘this has been eventful, but sadly, the night is still young, and those Shadows aren’t gonna kill themselves, you know.’ She slung her spear on her back, and turned to walk away.  
‘Wait...’ Sayaka croaked weakly. Kyouko turned back, an incredulous expression on her face. Sayaka’s arms shook violently as she attempted to push herself into a seating position. Her teeth were gritted, her eyes full of fury.  
‘I’m impressed you managed to stay conscious after a hit like that,’ Kyouko complimented her defeated opponent. ‘Looks like you’re made of sterner stuff than I imagined.’  
‘Don’t...act so cocky,’ she gasped, chest heaving with rattling breaths. ‘I’m not...finished yet...’  
‘Yes, you are,’ Kyouko pointed out bluntly. ‘You can barely even talk, let alone take me on. Why won’t you just lie down and save your energy?’  
‘Because...’ Sayaka wheezed. ‘I need to show you...one way or the other...this isn’t about money...’  
‘It isn’t?’ she asked, her smirk replaced with an impatient scowl. ‘If it really isn’t about the cash for you, why did you get so upset about that killsteal?’  
‘Wha...?’ Sayaka was completely blindsided by the sudden question.  
‘Okay, I’ll own that it was kind of a bitch move on my part,’ she admitted with a shrug, ‘but I couldn’t see you getting that pissed. Isn’t it just one more dead Shadow?  
‘It’s because you still wanted the paycheque at the end of the night,’ she continued, ‘not that that’s a bad thing. Kind of the opposite actually, it proves you’re smart. However, that doesn’t make you a saint, or anybody in any position to lecture me.’  
‘I...’ Sayaka coughed. The righteous indignation that permeated even her beaten form was gone. The light in her eyes spoke of doubt, uncertainty and horror. ‘I don’t get...it’s not...’  
‘I know your type, Sayaka Miki,’ Kyouko snarled. ‘I’m perfectly aware that there are plenty out there like me. A lot of Persona-users in this town are a bunch of pricks just looking for their next pay day, but there are at least twice as many like you. Guys like you talk big about honour and justice, but when it comes right down to it, you’re just as greedy and unprincipled as we are. Get the fuck off your high horse and take a good look at yourself. We’re both soldiers of fortune in the end, but at least I’m upfront about it!’

‘That’s enough, Kyouko Sakura!’ Saki called suddenly, her command piercing the cool night atmosphere. ‘You’ve made your point, and you’ve won this fight. There’s no reason for you to remain here.’ Kyouko regarded the source of her interruption. Each gave the other a hard glare with their red eyes, the red head seeing the steely discipline of Saki, the white haired girl being faced with Kyouko’s unmitigated enmity.  
‘Whatever,’ Kyouko spat, being the first to break eye contact. ‘No backbone, any of you. I can’t believe I was part of your little League of Super Friends for that long.’ With a huff, she turned and walked off, fading into the night.  
‘[Kaname](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rV4BlAlrIlk),’ she gestured to Sayaka, ‘get Miki some help.’  
‘Right,’ Madoka nodded. ‘Leanan Sidhe! _Diarama!_ ’ On the pull of the trigger, a tall woman wearing a black dress and impossibly long blonde hair materialised over her shoulder. With a casual wave of her hand, a warm light washed over Sayaka, and her ragged breathing slowed to a pace that was both stable and healthy.  
‘Hey, Saki,’ Madoka looked to her senior. ‘Is it true? Was Kyouko a Pleiades Saint?’  
‘Yes,’ she answered, curtly and a little uneasily. ‘She was one of ours until around eighteen months ago. She cut all ties with us, and then she decided to continue fighting on her own.’  
‘But, why?’ Madoka asked sadly. She had experienced the kindness of the Saints. How could anyone turn away from it?  
‘I can’t explain all the details right now,’ Saki sighed, ‘but essentially, when she needed us the most, we didn’t make it in time.’  
‘Oh,’ Madoka sighed. The answer was vague, but it told her enough.  
‘But don’t worry,’ Saki placed a hand on her shoulder, her voice even firmer than before, if that were possible. ‘I won’t...no, I can’t let something like that happen to you. I won’t fail you like I failed her.’

Though Madoka had no way of knowing whether she could keep that promise for certain, the very thought that Saki would try her best was reassuring in itself. [Madoka was not surprised](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NZ3LYttU5M) when her sight became monochrome and time stood still. The card she saw this time depicted a woman holding back a fierce lion, and was labelled with the numeral ‘IX.’

_‘I am thou, and thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Strength Arcana.’_

With that, time resumed, and she was alerted to the sound of Sayaka grunting as she struggled to get up.  
‘Sayaka, are you alright?’ Madoka asked frantically, but she didn’t respond. When she was on her feet, she merely stood there, staring intently in the direction that Kyouko had walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus we conclude chapter 9, where Kyouko's swear jar could singlehandedly save Greece's economy.
> 
> There's not much I can really say about this chapter, other than apologize if it took a little longer than normal. Obviously, the chapter is longer, but I've also had a little fewer opportunities to work on it now that university is back in full swing. But never you worry, I'm more than capable of balancing schoolwork, family dinners, anime and League of Legends while still finding time for this fic.
> 
> I'll see you guys later. Remember to leave a comment and Kudos.


	10. Reverie

[ Class 2-C Homeroom, Afternoon, Monday 19th May 2059, Waxing Half Moon, 8 Days Until Next Full Moon ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Pr5RMY5FqY)

It didn’t take a genius to realize that something was bothering Sayaka. Given that she was her best friend, it was a given that Madoka was aware of the changes in her behaviour. On Saturday, there were no jokes, no antics, nor any teasing. She merely stared silently at the papers in front of her, completely absorbed in the task at hand, which was really the first indication that something was wrong. Sayaka would usually spend her Sundays texting Madoka perverted jokes, but yesterday, Madoka received none. After the nasty blow she took when she fought Kyouko, it would have been a little reassuring to hear from her, even if it was to make a visual comparison that would make Freud cringe in his grave.

Today, the trend continued. Madoka occasionally glanced towards Sayaka, losing focus on Saotome-sensei expressing exactly how she felt about the current Prime Minister. She wasn’t staring at her hands so much as she was staring right through them, brow creased and lips pressed into a straight line. Even from the awkward angle, Madoka could see the intensity in her eyes, and it wasn’t much of a stretch to determine what she was thinking about.  
‘...and don’t be fooled by his pretty speeches,’ Madoka was shaken from her concern by Saotome-sensei suddenly raising her voice. ‘The man is damned crook! Honestly, we, the people, have the power to deal with this, but we let him off because he’s so _handsome_ and has a way with words. We see it everywhere, in every democracy in the last two-hundred years. When will we learn?’ Saotome’s face went as blood red as she fumed, a muffled squeal escaping her pursed lips as she slammed her palm on the desk repeatedly. Finally, she stopped, and fell silent, sighing deeply as she did so. Then she looked towards the class with the most serene smile.  
‘On an unrelated note,’ she announced cheerfully, ‘the results for your midterms are in. You can see them on the bulletin board in the hall downstairs. Some of you are going to be very happy, and others completely miserable, that’s all I’m saying.’  
Madoka chuckled to herself nervously, slowly turning around to see Sayaka turn even sourer, if that were possible. Leave it to Kazuko Saotome to be completely unable to read a room.

[The bulletin board wasn’t hard to find](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2BG040iC0k), given the hordes of students surrounding it. Madoka uttered at least twenty ‘excuse me’s as she navigated the sea of people, clamouring to see their results. With an undulation of the crowd, she was pushed to the forefront, in prime position to see the scores. On the long list of names and grades on the board, the first thing she saw were the kanji meaning “beauty” and “tree”: _Miki_. Seeing Sayaka’s name, she looked slightly to the right to see the grade next to it.  
‘Ouch...’ she winced. ‘Better luck next time, Sayaka.’  
‘Congratulations, Madoka,’ she heard a voice from behind. Madoka immediately recognised it, and turned around to greet one of her oldest friends.  
‘Hitomi,’ Madoka smiled. ‘What are you congratulating me for?’  
‘What, are you blind?’ she sighed, and pointed pack to the board. ‘Look!’  
Her eyes followed Hitomi’s finger, and gasped as she saw the scores.

1\. Homura Akemi  
2\. Hitomi Shizuki  
3\. Madoka Kaname

  
Madoka could scarcely believe she was placed third out of her whole year. Her family will be pleased as punch.  
‘I’m impressed,’ Hitomi nodded. ‘You’re usually content to be in the top twenty or so. You’ve been working hard this time.’  
‘I have,’ she ratified, ‘but not as hard as you or Akemi.’  
‘Oh, don’t mention it,’ she replied, humbly placing her hand on her cheek. ‘I caught a few glances of Akemi while the tests were going. She’s like a machine!’  
‘You’re telling me,’ Madoka glanced awkwardly to the side, not letting slip the fact that she got more than a few quick glances, ‘but you shouldn’t be selling yourself short, Hitomi. You got a better grade than me.’  
‘True, yes,’ she agreed, cheerfully clasping her hands, ‘but when I saw your name just below mine, I was just so proud of you.’  
‘So your first thought when you saw the scores was to congratulate me?’ Madoka asked. ‘Shouldn’t you at least be a little proud of yourself.’  
‘Well, I am a little bit,’ Hitomi admitted, ‘though my ideas of personal achievement are a little...skewed.  
‘Bear in mind I’m the only heir to my father’s company,’ she reminded Madoka. ‘There are a lot of hopes riding on me, so my family won’t accept anything less than total perfection. Even being number two is enough to get them in a sour mood.’  
‘That’s a lot of weight on your shoulders,’ Madoka noted, distinctly concerned.  
‘That may be,’ Hitomi sighed solemnly, ‘but it’s a weight I’ve been trained to carry for as long as I can remember. I’m at peace with that, but I do realise that most families would be proud if their children didn’t totally fail. The least that I can do is give them a cheer of my own, to make up for the ones I won’t be getting.  
‘If you’ll excuse me, I should be going, Madoka,’ she began to walk away, a melancholy expression on her face. ‘I’ve got to tell my family the good news.’

Madoka frowned as she watched her leave, within moments losing track of her due to the surging bustle of the crowd. While she had known the Shizukis were a wealthy and powerful family, she had no idea that she carried a burden like this. To her, it was both impressive and upsetting that Hitomi could live a life where so much was expected of her, with no reward for her efforts, and still have a smile on her face. [With that realisation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NZ3LYttU5M), the chatter of the crowd faded into silence, time slowing as everything was saturated with grey. The card that was shown to her was one labelled with the numeral ‘XVIII’, and bore the image of a crescent moon with a human face etched onto it.

_‘I am thou, and thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Moon Arcana.’_

Much like Hitomi, Madoka headed for the exit, planning to give the news to a family who she knew would celebrate.

[Outskirts of Mitakihara, Evening](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJrIJGGbPKE)

Night had fallen, and while that usually meant it was time for work, Kyouko had decided to take a break for the evening.

Instead of killing Shadows, she was leaning on the guardrail on the top floor of the observation tower, a pair of chopsticks in one hand and a cardboard box filled with yakisoba in the other. She ate more tentatively than usual as she took in the night air, staring down at the ocean of light below her. Dark specks that she knew were people scurried about in the streets. They were probably doing mundane things, like mundane people did. Things she never could.

A “ding” rang out as the elevator behind her opened its doors. Kyouko saw who stepped out, and smirked cockily at the only person she knew would approach her unarmed; the one individual she had anything resembling respect for.  
‘I had the sneaking suspicion I’d find you here,’ Mami greeted, smiling gently as she made her way to the balcony. ‘You always did enjoy the view from up here.’  
‘And you never know when to quit,’ she replied with a hint of annoyance. ‘No matter how many times you ask, I’m not coming back.’  
‘I’m not here to ask you to rejoin the Saints,’ Mami interjected, raising a disarming hand. ‘I just wanted to talk, that’s all.’  
‘Sure,’ Kyouko sarcastically agreed. ‘This must be the...what...seventh time you “just wanted to talk”?’  
‘Don’t be so melodramatic,’ Mami chuckled, crossing her arms as she leaned on the rail. ‘In my memory, I’ve only made five such attempts.’  
‘Yeah, so what do you wanna talk about?’ Kyouko asked. The slight lull in the conversation was filled with the breath of the wind as her eyes darted quickly between the yakisoba and the other girl. ‘I’m not sharing.’  
‘I don’t want any,’ Mami refused, her pleasant smile tainted with a small amount of disgust. ‘Too much grease.’  
‘Yeah, well you have your cakes,’ Kyouko pointed out defensively, ‘they’ll get you just as fat, just as fast. But seriously, what do you want?’  
‘[Information, really,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1q88IKVX7JM)’ she admitted. Her face was straightened out now, and Kyouko that meant she was getting down to business. ‘What do you know about Homura Akemi?’  
‘Akemi?’ Kyouko shrugged, shovelling more of the fried noodles into her mouth. ‘Can’t say I know that name. What’s she looking like?’  
‘Long dark hair, purples eyes, wields various firearms...’ With Mami’s description, Kyouko’s eyes widened in recognition.  
‘That bitch!’ she shouted, spitting a few crumbs of the edge.  
‘I assume you’re acquainted with her then?’ Mami asked; a tone of amusement in her voice form Kyouko’s outburst.  
‘Acquainted?’ she snapped. ‘She tried to kill me!’  
‘Really?’ Mami gasped, horror and panic widening her eyes. ‘What happened?’  
‘It happened a couple of weeks ago,’ she explained, a nonchalant seriousness quelling her anger. ‘I was taking a bounty, and just as I walk into the room with the boss, she’s there, packing enough heat to make a mobster jealous. She just turns around, looks at me, and pulls out an SMG and opens fire. Not a single word, she just decided to pump my ass full of lead.  
‘Limos took the worst of it. My back’s still aching from when she shielded me. Now, I’m on the floor with a weakened Persona, and she fucking ignores me and gets to work on my damn bounty!’  
‘That was awfully rude of her,’ Mami observed somewhat sarcastically, giving Kyouko a hard look. ‘I know for a fact that you wouldn’t do something so inconsiderate.’  
‘You talking about that Miki girl?’ Kyouko asked. ‘That’s just the way it goes, the tough take from the soft. I was tough on her the other night, but Akemi was tougher.  
‘I never saw anyone move that fast,’ she continued. Though she was clearly annoyed by the memory, she sounded slightly breathless as she spoke. ‘Pretty impressive Persona, too. She fucking eviscerated the thing. If you wanted info, then sorry, I know jack shit.’  
‘Nothing to be ashamed of,’ said Mami, looking slightly dejected. ‘You know slightly less than I do.’  
‘There’s one thing that’s for certain, though,’ she observed, ‘she’s a damn pro. How long do you think she’s been at this? Sixth months? A year?’  
‘That I do know,’ Mami reported gravely. ‘Kyubey has only been aware of her existence as a Persona-user for seven weeks.’  
‘You’ve got to be fucking kidding,’ Kyouko denied. ‘No one gets the swing of the game that fast. No one. And somebody that green going solo? They wouldn’t last a day!’  
‘She manages somehow,’ the blonde sighed. ‘I’ve encountered her many times in the last two months, even managing to hold a short conversation, and she’s about as sociable as you’d expect. I have no idea how she became so experienced so quickly, or what drives her, and now I have more questions than answers.’  
‘Yeah?’ Kyouko responded over another mouthful of yakisoba. ‘Tough shit. And I’m still waiting for you to try pulling me back into the Saints.’  
‘Change is coming, Kyouko,’ she stated cryptically. ‘Something big is over the horizon, and whatever it is, I just get this feeling that something bad is going to happen to us.  
‘It’s not safe to walk the streets alone anymore,’ Mami pleaded, ‘you don’t have to be alone.’  
‘And there it is!’ Kyouko threw up her hands in mocking celebration, a mad, sardonic grin on her face. ‘I was wondering when you’d cut to the fucking chase, and my answer for the seventh time, _hell fucking no!_ ’  
‘Sixth,’ Mami corrected angrily, taking a second to compose herself before continuing. ‘Please, be reasonable, Kyou—’  
‘Reasonable?’ the redhead interrupted. ‘I’m sorry, I thought I was incapable of reason!’  
‘I’m sorry about that,’ she stressed. ‘I was angry, and I didn’t choose my words properly...’  
‘Well, that just makes everything better, doesn’t it?’ Kyouko spat sarcastically. ‘Since I already know what you guys really think of me, it begs the question of why you keep butting your head into my goddamn life.’  
‘[WHAT LIFE?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BhMnxjIaTfw)’ Mami snapped. Kyouko was stunned for a second as she took in the sight of Mami Tomoe with shaking fists, gritted teeth and tears welling up in her golden eyes.  
‘Hey...’ Kyouko whispered, reaching out to her old friend. Mami never lost her composure like this...  
‘You’re homeless!’ Mami cried. ‘You risk your life every night, just for a bit of chump change you can spend on some junk food and a roof over your head. That’s not a life, Kyouko Sakura!’  
‘It might not be,’ Kyouko shakily admitted, ‘but it’s still mine. My own. Something you can’t touch.’  
‘Is it?’ the angry veteran asked. ‘Say, one night, all the Shadows disappear. Where’s your income? What’ll you do then? I’ll say what will happen in words you’ll understand: _you’re fucked!_ Getting eaten by a Shadow is honestly the best thing that could happen if you carry on like this. So please, come to your senses, and come back to us!’

Kyouko was having one of those rare moments where she had no witty comeback, nor any biting insult. For a few moments, she was speechless. When the gears of her mind finally starting turning again, her eyes narrowed, and her face became hard.  
‘We’re done here,’ she announced curtly, quickly walking away and all but stabbing the button to summon the elevator.  
‘Kyouko...please,’ Mami begged. It wasn’t an impassioned plea, or an angry demand. She just seemed exhausted. ‘It doesn’t have to be this way.’  
‘Maybe, maybe not,’ she admitted, the doors already open, ‘but that’s the way it is.’ She stepped inside, and let the doors close without another word.

As the elevator began its quick descent, Kyouko quickly wolfed down the remainder of her yakisoba. It had gotten cold ages ago, but she didn’t care. Food calmed her down when she was angry. But it wasn’t Mami’s tone that set her off, nor was it her questioning of the lifestyle Kyouko worked hard to maintain, and therefore no place to criticise.

Kyouko was angry because she knew Mami was absolutely right.

[ Downtown Mitakihara, After School, Tuesday 20th May 2059, Waxing Gibbous Moon, 7 Days Until Next Full Moon ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Zz1r1WCHvw)

‘Welcome to the Velvet Room,’ announced Theodore. ‘Unfortunately, my master is away, but please, make yourself at home.’

Madoka relaxed, letting herself sink into the rich leather of the couch. Madoka had entered the Velvet Room through the strange door unlocked by the Velvet Key. At some point after her first visit, Madoka had decided to open the door again on a whim, and it was then that Igor fully explained the service he rendered. Through some method, he and Theodore could rip the Personas from the recesses of her mind, and then fuse them together, creating new, more powerful Personas. The result was dependant on the strength of her Social Links, so she made it a habit to pay Igor a visit whenever she crafted a new Link. She knew that doing this regularly, more than anything, would give her the edge over the Shadows, especially if she were to fight Kyouko.  
‘Just business, Theo,’ Madoka refused politely. He chuckled mildly.  
‘I understand,’ he replied. ‘Which Personas would you like to fuse today?’  
‘Probably Hua Po and High Pixie,’ Madoka suggested. Hua Po, a tiny fairy with red skin and rainbows for wings, and High Pixie had both fallen off in terms of power. She already had Personas that boasted healing, physical strength and general utility, but now she desired something that had magical ability.  
‘I see,’ Theo nodded. ‘Just a moment, please.’ Madoka suddenly became aware of her thoughts growing quieter as two of her Personas faded away. On the table in front of her, two glowing cards rose from it, ascending until they were level with the clock hanging near the ceiling. Then they smashed into each other, blinding Madoka with intense cobalt light. In its wake, there floated an angel, apparently made of silver, since everything from his skin tone to the feathers of his wings was a reflective grey. The only things that weren’t silver were the hole in his chest, containing a beating heart glowing crimson, and eyes of the same colour.  
‘I am Virtue,’ he announced. ‘You and I are two sides of the same coin. Never forget that.’ With that, the angel faded away, leaving the faintest trace of his presence in her mind.  
‘Is there anything else you’d like to do while you’re here?’ asked Theodore.  
‘Just a simple question,’ said Madoka. ‘About my...gift. Has there been anyone else with this power?’  
‘Oh yes,’ Theo nodded. ‘However, you are the first to receive this power in more than forty years.’  
‘Forty years?’ Madoka gasped, before shaking her head to clear the confusion. ‘Never mind that. Do you know who else had the Wild Card?’  
‘To my knowledge, there have been three,’ he informed her. ‘Though unfortunately, I don’t know much about them myself. If my master were here, he would be delighted to tell you about them. Other than him, my sisters would be the best sources of information.’  
‘You never told me you had sisters, Theo,’ Madoka observed, curiosity written on her face.  
‘Well, it simply wasn’t relevant to the task at hand,’ Theo admitted a little tersely. He had lost some of the cool ease he always had.  
‘Tell me about your sisters, Theodore,’ Madoka asked pleasantly. Why would Theodore look so uneasy when his family was brought up?  
‘Well, their names are Margaret and Elizabeth,’ he quickly explained. ‘We are all sworn to the service of our master, but we serve in different times and places, according to his needs. Elizabeth liaised with one previous Wild Card holder; I think his name was Minato. Margaret also helped our master in aiding another guest: Yu. Sadly, I don’t know the name of the third.’  
‘Okay, so you’ve told me their names, and what they’ve done for Igor,’ Madoka pointed out sternly, ‘but you’re not telling me about them. What are they like? What do they like to do?’  
‘They are similar to myself in such regards,’ Theo observed pleasantly. ‘Polite and professional, though they are not without their...idiosyncrasies.’  
‘If they’re anything like you, I’m sure it’d be a pleasure to meet them,’ Madoka surmised. ‘Do you think that could happen?’  
‘I’m afraid that’s unlikely,’ he noted. ‘Margaret is busy with other duties entrusted to her by our master. Elizabeth...’ At the mention of her name, Theo looked rather melancholy. ‘Elizabeth has not returned to the Velvet Room in many years.’  
‘Oh...’ Madoka sighed. ‘That’s discouraging to hear.’  
‘Never mind, Madoka, it’s fine,’ Theodore shrugged, careful to avoid eye contact. ‘Time marches on in your world. It’s been a pleasure doing business with you.’  
With that, Madoka was consumed by the bright blue light.

[‘Are you done yet?’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tHIQdXyNxwY) Sayaka asked impatiently. Madoka blinked a few times, taking a few moments to realise she was no longer in the Velvet Room. She turned around to see the canal glistening in the late afternoon sun, as well as the slightly irate Sayaka. ‘I don’t know what you find so interesting about that wall, but we can’t afford to dilly-dally!’  
‘Why not?’ Madoka asked innocently. ‘We aren’t in any rush.’ When Madoka pointed out that fact, Sayaka’s muscles seemed to tense up.  
‘I know, I know,’ she snapped harshly. Madoka recoiled at the outburst, suddenly falling silent. Realising what she had done, she sighed deeply. ‘Sorry, Madoka,’ she mumbled, ‘I’ve just been feeling really antsy lately.’  
‘I’ve noticed,’ Madoka voiced her concern. ‘I wouldn’t think that fight with Kyouko would affect you this much.’  
‘I...’ Sayaka seemed astonished, though her eyes narrowed in irritation and...Was that a little pink in her cheeks? ‘What makes you say that?’  
‘Only the fact that you’ve been acting like this ever since Friday night,’ she stated sternly, yet lightly. ‘I’ve known you for years, Sayaka. I know that whenever something bothers you, you repress it, and it just winds up bothering you more than it should. Whatever’s gotten on your case is eating you alive. So why don’t you tell Doctor Kaname what’s on your mind?’ With that she leaned forward, a cheesy smile on her face. Sayaka raised an eyebrow sceptically.  
‘You really know how to cut right into the issue at hand,’ she sighed. Her eyes met her friends’, and they were filled with conviction. ‘I need to get stronger. You saw how I did the other night. She wiped the damn floor with me! If I’m ever going to prove her way of thinking wrong, I’ll need every ounce of strength I can get.’  
‘You’re gonna need a hell of a lot more than strength, kid,’ called a voice from behind them. The two friends quickly turned their heads to the source of the interruption, and Sayaka was already seething with fury.  
‘You,’ she snarled. ‘You have some nerve showing your face here.’  
‘Yeah, and a good afternoon to you too,’ Kyouko replied dryly, taking a bite out of a shiny red apple. She was dress in the same ragged clothes as last night, sans the belts for her spear or Evoker. ‘Relax, I’m not gonna hurt you. I’m not stupid enough to start shit in broad daylight.’  
‘Speaking of daylight,’ Madoka interrupted. ‘Why aren’t you in uniform? Didn’t you go to school today?’  
‘Seriously?’ Kyouko went slack with disappointment. ‘You’ve already got me pegged for a no-good delinquent. You honestly think I give a fuck about my education in any way, shape or form?’  
‘Well, appearances can be deceiving,’ Madoka surmised, an all-too-innocent smile lighting up her features. ‘For all I know, you might just be a caring, conscientious individual underneath all that vinegar.’ Kyouko’s opinion of her theory could be easily inferred from her reaction, or lack thereof. Her mouth was slightly open, her eyes dull and tired. Completely motionless otherwise, her eyes drifted towards the still irritated Sayaka.  
‘My God,’ she sighed, ‘and I thought you were soft.’  
‘We’re working on it,’ Sayaka responded neutrally, before swivelling around to fix Madoka with an unimpressed glare. ‘Really? Not even you’re that naïve.’  
‘It was worth a try,’ she shrugged, and then gave Kyouko a hard look. ‘But we’re getting a little sidetracked. What are you doing here?’  
‘Don’t go acting all tough now, Princess,’ Kyouko scoffed. ‘But like I said, I’m not here to fight. In fact, I’ve got something to show you.’ She turned on her heel and waved her hand, motioning them to follow.  
‘Like hell we’re just gonna follow you to who knows where,’ Sayaka shouted angrily.  
‘You don’t have to go anywhere you don’t want to,’ Kyouko pointed out, taking a measured bite from the apple. ‘However, being the peace-loving little saps you are, you’re probably gonna want to hear me out. Even if you aren’t as soft as I think you are, curiosity will get the better of you.’ She slowly began to walk away, and as she tossed the core, she flashed them a final predatory grin. ‘I’ll make it worth your while.’  
As she left, the two rookies slowly followed her.  
‘ _She already knows us too well,_ ’ thought Madoka bitterly.

[ Mitakihara City Border, After School ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=skZ3jFr2Nks)

In the time it took Kyouko to lead them where she was headed, no one had said a word. They navigated their way through empty streets, desolate alleyways, and thick brush to get wherever the delinquent thought was so necessary to show them, Madoka surmising that she had brought them all the way to the edge of the city. As they squeezed their way through a grove of dying trees, Sayaka fumed silently, undoubtedly from the mere fact that she had to stare at Kyouko’s back. Madoka was silent, fearing that a single word could start a fight. Before she could worry further, they broke out into a clearing.  
‘Well, here we are,’ Kyouko announced whilst spreading her arms in a mocking welcome, though Madoka could tell her heart wasn’t in it.  
Before them there was an immense cathedral in a wide dell of the wood. It had high walls made of fine cement, in the light of the setting sun looking like alabaster. To the sides of it lay a dense graveyard, the many tombs and crypts decorated with angels facing the church, as if praying to the building itself. A long time ago, it might have been a magnificent place, but sadly that was no longer the case. The fine stone of the walls was cracked in places, numerous tiles were missing from the roofs, and many of the colourful windows were smashed. Whether this damage was because of some disaster, or whether it had simply accumulated over ages of neglect, was uncertain.  
‘What is this?’ Sayaka asked slowly, taking in the scenery.  
‘This is my place,’ their leader explained. ‘At least it used to be.’ As they slowly approached the double doors leading in, Madoka noticed something to the side. Three of the graves were, to be perfectly honest, not really graves. The turned earth of was at an odd angle, and out of alignment with the rest of the cemetery; hardly the work of a professional gravedigger. The headstones, if they could be called as such, were cracked and oddly shaped, like pieces of rubble stuck haphazardly into the ground. The names and dates were not engraved into the stones, but untidily scratched in, the kanji completely illegible, save for the name in the centre.

_Rev. Koujiro Sakura_  
_2014-2057_

‘Hey!’ called Kyouko impatiently. ‘The fuck are you looking...’ She trailed off when her eyes caught what Madoka was looking at.  
‘Kyouko...?’ Madoka questioned briefly as she saw her. Her cockiness, her cynicism, all her piss and vinegar disappeared as she looked upon the graves. Her expression was blank, her eyes were dull, and her body language completely numb.  
‘I almost forgot those were there...’ she mumbled briefly, her voice devoid of any inflection or feeling. For a few moments, the wind was the only thing willing to make a sound. She shook her head rapidly, her face back to its usual irritated expression. ‘We’re wasting time,’ she barked, ‘come inside!’ Sayaka and Madoka saw no reason at all to disobey the command.

The interior of the building was no less impressive or haunting. The nave of the church was constructed so that the floor sloped upward. Rows and rows of pews were placed along the artificial hill, the altar stood proudly atop the summit, and the entire arrangement was aligned with several high stained-glass windows. The scene would no doubt be more majestic had there not been craters in the cement of the slope, or pews that were basically masses of splinters, or had any of the windows remained undamaged. Nevertheless, Madoka was still awed. Even though she had never been raised with religion as a part of her life, she couldn’t help but get the feeling of an otherworldly presence in the room, or maybe that was just the atmosphere.  
‘No offense, but this place is a wreck,’ Sayaka pointed out bluntly, her voice carrying to the far reaches of the chamber in spite of her effort to keep her voice down. ‘Just how long has it been empty?’  
‘Around eighteen months, I reckon,’ Kyouko stated simply, not even noticing Sayaka’s balking as she ascended the steps to the pulpit.  
‘No way,’ she shook her head. ‘For a place to get this bad, you’d a hell of a lot more than a year and a half.’ At that moment, the redhead had reached the altar, and turned to face them. She smiled sardonically now she had the chance to look down on them.  
‘What if I told you that all of this,’ she gestured to the damage of the abandoned cathedral, voice booming thanks to the acoustics of the architecture, ‘was done in one night?’  
‘Seriously?’ Sayaka asked harshly, due to shock more than anything. ‘Did a typhoon bluster in here or something?’  
‘The next best thing,’ Kyouko intoned, the sunset coming in through the window behind her casting her in silhouette, making her scowl even more ominous. ‘A Shadow.’ Madoka’s reaction was that of naked horror.  
‘A Shadow outside its nest?’ she gasped. ‘That’s impossible!’  
‘That’s the truth,’ the delinquent insisted humourlessly. ‘You’ve seen the small fry scurry around outside the portals, right? Most won’t make it very far, but the Full Moon Shadows? If you lure them outside their nests, they’ll chase you to Hell and back.  
‘[Now bear that in mind when I tell you this sad little tale,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfHfR1jAzWQ)’ she advised them, slowly walking around the platform to behind the pulpit, placing her hands on it like she was about to give a sermon. ‘This is a story about a preacher with a head full of ideas. Ideas that, while making perfect sense and were perfectly agreeable, couldn’t be accepted by either his flock or the clergy. So they left him in the dust, most of them anyway. That meant his church made pocket change for profits, so he and his little kids went hungry most days. That is until one of his girls found something that would be the answer to all her prayers: her Persona.  
‘Within a few months or so, everything was golden!’ she continued. Granted, her tone of voice was just dripping with sarcasm, but Madoka was not oblivious to the fullness of her smile, or the far off look in her eye. ‘The girl found a ton of new friends, and together they fought the forces of darkness, just like in the stories her old man read to her. Sure, she didn’t exactly agree with the whole bounty thing, but in her situation, beggars can’t be choosers. Her pops never asked where the money was coming from, but for some reason, he didn’t care. Things were finally beginning to look up.  
‘But one night, there was a full moon,’ she told them gravely, pointing to the wall behind her, where a massive crucifix hung. ‘A portal opened up right there, on that very spot. The kid had no choice but to go in and protect her family. Of course, there’s a reason why your senpais tell you not to face a Full Moon Shadow alone.’ As she continued, Kyouko gripped the wood of the altar so hard that Madoka could swear she heard a crack. ‘I barely crawled out of there with my life, and that freak of nature followed me right out. The rest of the Saints, the friends I’d come to trust and depend on? They got there just in time to watch my little sister bleed out in my arms. Some sanctuary this shithole turned out to be.’

Silence hung over the church once again, like the tomb they now knew it to be. The stillness reached even Sayaka, who remained speechless as Madoka tried in vain to repress her sobs.  
‘Let it out, kiddo,’ Kyouko commanded brusquely. ‘It’s a sad story. You’re supposed to cry.’ Madoka quietly covered her face, barely audible sniffs escaping her fingers and echoing throughout the building.  
‘Kyouko,’ Sayaka called out sternly, ‘why are you telling us this?’  
‘It’s simple, really,’ she stated seriously. ‘You needed a wake-up call, and I delivered. If you fuck up in this line of business, it’s not just your neck on the line. If you, your friends, or even your family get killed, then it’s all worthless. Your ideals, your beliefs. All of it!’  
‘Except that’s not true,’ Sayaka denied vehemently. ‘Even if it means pain, even if it leads to misfortune, you never stop fighting for your beliefs. Never!’  
‘You think it’s that simple?’ Kyouko roared, her one crooked fang revealed in a bestial scowl. ‘Have you ever had to make a choice between your life, the lives of those close to you, and your beliefs? I didn’t fucking think so.’ After the outburst, she simmered down, releasing a long sigh, and then continuing calmly. ‘I used to be just like you, y’know,’ she revealed. ‘In those days I was just as self-righteous, stubborn and bull-headed as you are now. I thought I was doing God’s work; quite literally, in fact. As for the whole solo thing, well you can’t exactly stab yourself in the back, can you? So do yourself a favour and just forget about the whole justice angle. Just kill Shadows and collect those bounties and you’ll be fine, and remember,’ and as she imparted her final piece of advice, her eyes narrowed as her scowl deepened. ‘In the end, you can only count on yourself.’

[Sayaka fumed in silence for a few moments before she responded.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BhMnxjIaTfw)  
‘Madoka, we’re leaving,’ she stated angrily, impatiently stomping towards the exit.  
‘But Sayaka, don’t you think that’s a little—’  
‘A little what?’ she snapped. ‘There’s nothing more for us to talk about.’  
‘Nothing more?’ Madoka asked incredulously. ‘Are you seriously telling me after hearing that you haven’t changed your mind? That you’re not willing to give her another chance?’  
‘Like I keep telling you, Madoka, I’m not you,’ Sayaka reminded her curtly. ‘It sucked to hear what happened to her, I’ll admit. I’m not heartless, but that doesn’t change the fact that I still hate her guts.’  
‘But—’  
‘But nothing, Madoka,’ she halted any response Madoka could have made. ‘Talk to her if you want, but I wouldn’t bother. There’s no convincing her.’ She stepped out of the door, and was long out of eyesight or earshot in moments.  
Madoka hesitantly turned back towards Kyouko, who was simply staring at her own hands as they rested on the pulpit.  
‘Kyouko,’ she spoke out, her voice clearly and softly carrying through the chamber, ‘I—’  
‘Listen to your friend, Princess,’ Kyouko interrupted her. ‘You can’t change anything here, so you might as well piss off.’  
‘You know, I don’t think that’s what you want me to do,’ Madoka surmised. Kyouko was once again left speechless in a way that made her look dull and exhausted, yet somehow also displaying her contempt.  
‘What.’  
‘Why did you tell us that story?’ Madoka asked sternly. ‘Why did you lead us all the way to this place? Obviously, there’s nothing but bad memories for you here, which makes you really uncomfortable; don’t pretend I didn’t notice your hands shaking there.’ It was only now that Kyouko noticed the rattling in her arms, and attempted to collect herself.  
‘Cut the bullshit already,’ she fumed, ‘what are you getting at?’  
‘You brought us here intending to either bring us over to your way of thinking, or to scare us out of competing with you,’ Madoka inferred, ‘but I think, deep down, you wanted to protect us.’  
‘What, I...’ Kyouko stammered, flinching from the altar. Within a single instant of her reaction, she collected herself and smirked wolfishly. ‘I mean, yeah. I’d feel just a little bit down if a pair of cuties like you bit the dust. Nothing _sentimental_ , mind, it’d just be a waste, y’know?’  
‘Sure, sure,’ Madoka grinned sceptically. ‘You might believe you’re beyond hope, and so might Sayaka, but what you told me says otherwise.’  
‘How the...just how?’ Kyouko deadpanned. ‘I literally just told you all about the merits of being a cynical sack of shit. How am I not beyond redemption in your eyes?’  
‘If you’re really so cynical, so self-interested, so _heartless_ ,’ Madoka intoned, pointing her finger in admittedly dramatic way, ‘why even bother with us? Why go to all this trouble?’

For the second time in two days, Kyouko didn’t have a clever retort to that question.  
‘Go,’ was Kyouko’s only response. ‘Just...fuck off already.’  
Madoka was gone when she gave her order. She sighed deeply as she buried her face in her hands. [As for Madoka](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NZ3LYttU5M), she was lost in a sea of grey. Card number ‘VII’ displayed an armoured figure riding a cart pulled by what appeared to be two sphinxes.

_‘I am thou, and thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Chariot Arcana.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another month(ish), another chapter of Shin Madoka Tensei.
> 
> I'm sorry if the ending of the chapter felt a little abrupt. I just felt that the chapter was dragging a bit, that's all. Though not much happened to really advance the story, I just loved putting in all those little character examination moments, especially for all you Kyouko fans. I think she's a really interesting character, what with being a former pure-hearted paladin falling from grace, and how that makes her interact with others.
> 
> In terms of Madoka, I've always seen her as being more of an observant type. She was able to pick up on quite a few small details in PMMM, and the power of the Wild Card would no doubt improve it, so I apologise if she seemed OOC when she went full Sherlock near the end. And for those wondering, the third guest of the Velvet Room was a reference to the MC of Persona 5, whoever he may be.
> 
> It's time I left it there. Remember to leave a Kudos and a comment if you enjoyed the read.


	11. Deep Mentality

[ Inner City Mitakihara, Evening, Monday 26th May 2059, Waxing Gibbous Moon, 1 Day Until Next Full Moon ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Pr5RMY5FqY)

Kyouko sighed as she turned the key to her motel room, wincing slightly as she accidentally shifted her body weight onto her right leg, the thigh covered in bloodstained bandages. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to throw herself on the floor, order room service and maybe get her leg checked out.

She had been off her game recently; that much was obvious. Ever since her little talk with those newbie Saints on Tuesday, she’d been a little out of it, more easily distracted. The Shadows always got a little tougher when it got close to a full moon, so combined with that weird hollowness she was feeling, she had way too many close calls when taking bounties, her leg just being the latest. If that spike had been stuck in it a few millimetres to the left, she could have waved goodbye to her femoral artery. But that was in the past. Now, her purse felt comfortably heavy with 25,000 yen worth of bank notes, and she had nothing more to anticipate but a nice meal and a nice rest. Suffice to say, she wasn’t expecting there be a small child sitting on her bed.  
‘I was wondering when you’d get back,’ she intoned innocently. The kid couldn’t have been older than ten or eleven, her short and slender form occupying barely more than a foot of the bed’s area. She had short green hair tied in shorter pigtails, and huge green eyes that looked at Kyouko expectantly, wearing a little green coat and skirt that you’d expect an elementary schooler to wear. Leaning on the nightstand was a long, simple wooden staff, easily within her reach, and Kyouko wasn’t surprised enough to avoid noticing the white holster on her hip.  
‘Quick question, kid,’ Kyouko grunted, pulling the spear from her back and pointing it at the child in less than two seconds. ‘Who are you, and how did you get in here?’  
‘Those were two questions,’ she pointed out curiously, almost as if she was fascinated with the sharp point in front of her face, ‘but I’m Yuma, and I came through the window.’ It was only now that Kyouko noticed that the wind was louder than it should have been, and that the window was wide open.  
‘Okay then, Yuma,’ Kyouko sneered, a dangerous grin on her face, ‘tell me why you’re in my room, and if you give me a good answer, I might not cut open your cute little face.’  
‘A favour for my friends,’ she answered cheerfully. Her smile broadened as she thought of her friends. If she was in anyway unnerved by Kyouko’s threat, she didn’t show it. ‘They wanted to know stuff, so they sent me to ask you some questions.’  
‘Is this a recruitment thing?’ Kyouko asked. ‘Because I’m not seeking employment right now.’  
‘The Carroll Society is not looking for new members,’ Yuma informed her professionally, in a curt tone that suggested it was rehearsed, ‘but that doesn’t mean we can’t be friends, right?’ Kyouko simply stared dumbfounded at the young girl.  
‘Why would I want to be friends with someone who broke into my room and is currently trying to get information out of me?’  
‘Because I’m cute, helpful and full of funny jokes?’ Yuma explained awkwardly, and with a disgusting amount of sincerity.  
‘That’s beside the point, dumbass,’ Kyouko snapped, ‘are you gonna ask your questions yet, or do I have to throw you out?’  
‘I...’ Yuma did not take that in stride this time. She recoiled as if physically wounded, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, ‘I don’t know what I did wrong...’ Looking at this caused something to stir deep within Kyouko’s soul.  
‘Jesus, I’m getting soft,’ she sighed. She slowly lowered the spear to the floor, and without reacting to Yuma’s sobbing, she shuffled to the dressing cabinet, careful not to put too much weight on her leg. She retrieved the box of tissues on top of it and sat on the edge of the bed. ‘Come on now,’ she intoned as soothingly as she could manage, passing the tissues to Yuma. The green-haired child ceased her sniffling as she looked at the tissue box, and then at Kyouko, and then back to the box.  
‘Thank you,’ she murmured gratefully, taking a tissue and blowing her nose.  
‘Well,’ Kyouko coughed, her cheeks turning a very slight shade of pink whilst she tried very hard to avoid eye contact, ‘you can’t exactly interrogate me if you’re bawling your eyes out. You might as well be professional about it, know what I’m saying?’ Yuma stared vacantly for a while, then she cracked a smile, and then she let loose a hearty gale of laughter.  
‘You might look mean, but you’re actually really nice aren’t you?’ she asked gladly. The redhead almost choked on her own phlegm, but managed to disguise it as a cynical scoff.  
‘As if,’ she snorted. ‘You’re not the first to make that assumption, but you’re by far the least irritating. Now what do your “friends” want to know about me?’

‘ _This is perfect._ ’ Kyouko thought to herself. ‘ _Whatever this Carroll Society is, they sent the wrong girl. She seems to like me, so if I ask the right questions in return, she’ll give me everything. It’s brilliant!_ ’  
‘We don’t want to know anything about you,’ Yuma pointed out with all the bluntness of innocence, ‘we were just hoping you could help us.’  
‘Okay,’ Kyouko nodded, ‘shoot.’ As soon as the go-ahead left her mouth, she began to calculate all kinds of possible questions, and any sort of fashion she could turn the interrogation to her advantage  
‘Do you know who Kazumi is?’ With that, the wheels in Kyouko’s head stopped.

[ Downtown Mitakihara, After School, Tuesday 27th May 2059, Full Moon ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l1dKbiCTYYs)

‘Why are you so insistent on this?’ Sayaka asked angrily. ‘You know she’s a lost cause!’  
‘She’s not a lost cause and you know it!’ Madoka insisted heatedly. ‘Why are you so sure she is?’

To say that Madoka’s relationship with Sayaka was damaged was a slight understatement. Ever since that evening at the church, the air between them was heated and tense, and more often than not they would refuse to make eye contact or say a word to each other. Whenever one of them made an attempt to break the silence, it would inevitably lead to an argument, and it was always an argument about Kyouko. They had so many arguments about this that Madoka felt like she was reading from a script when they had today’s fight. Sayaka would assert that she was a mercenary and a scoundrel, while Madoka would maintain that she wasn’t all bad and could be of great help, and the argument would go in circles from there, with only minor variances between incidents. It was therefore understandable that she was starting to get sick of it.

Mami’s apartment was the site of the latest disagreement. They were polishing their weapons in preparation for the Full Moon Shadow they would soon be facing, and Madoka made the mistake of suggesting enlisting Kyouko and Homura for aid. After Sayaka said a few choice words for the both of them, the argument kicked off at full intensity almost immediately. While Saki was not present for the moment, Mami sighed forlornly at the sight of her friends fighting. Kaoru and Umika exchanged awkward, uncomfortable glances. Niko was too absorbed by her phone to notice or care. Satomi smiled contently; apparently unfazed by the fighting, while Mirai’s scowl did little to hide her interest.  
‘I’m sorry, were you blind the night we first met her?’ Sayaka questioned incredulously. ‘She stabbed my Persona through the freaking gut. And I felt it! I was feeling it for _days_ after that. Yeah, I am a little hesitant to ask help from someone who almost killed me.’  
‘Were you deaf last Tuesday?’ Madoka countered, the heat in her blood making her thoughts little less clear. ‘If I went through what she did, I’d probably be a little rough around the edges too.’  
‘That’s one way of saying it,’ Sayaka hissed, ‘but like I’m saying, I’m not ignoring what she went through. But does that change what she did, or what she’s doing now?’  
‘Of course it doesn’t, but that doesn’t change the fact that she’s more experienced than us,’ Madoka passionately insisted. ‘She could be of great help to us.’  
‘Help us for what? So she can take home her money at the end of the day?’ Sayaka was standing up now, her posture tense and fists clenched. ‘So what if she can change for the better? That isn’t gonna happen anytime soon.’  
‘Well, it won’t happen at all if we don’t give her the chance!’

‘That’s enough!’ Saki’s voice echoed throughout the apartment, and just like that, everyone was silent. Any bitter words on the lips of Sayaka or Madoka were forgotten as she walked in, her crimson eyes almost glowing in the dusk, Kyubey perched on her shoulder. Everyone looked upon her with a slightly timid respect, all except Niko, who had barely even reacted to her shout.  
‘I’m guessing you heard that?’ Niko asked nonchalantly, not looking up from her phone.  
‘I could hear it from outside the apartment,’ she stated curtly, her tone making it evident that her patience was wearing thin. ‘I was trying to discuss developments with Kyubey. Mami has neighbours you know. I don’t what’s gotten into you two, but you could stand to be a little more civil about it.’ Her simple admonishment was more than enough to make the two hang their heads in shame.  
‘I think you’ve made your point, Asami-san,’ Mami pointed out in resignation. ‘So...what does Kyubey know about the Shadows that will appear tonight?’  
‘Allow me,’ it announced as if on cue, leaping off Saki’s shoulder and onto the coffee table in the centre of the room. ‘Unfortunately, I have arrived bearing troubling news. It appears that there will be two nests containing Full Moon Shadows appearing tonight.’ Madoka gasped at the revelation, and turned a faint shade of pink when she realised she was the only one who gasped. Everyone else was more subdued in their shock, from Kaoru, who swallowed a lump as cold sweat leaked from her brow, to Niko, who blinked, while Sayaka raised a quizzical eyebrow.  
‘How exactly do you know this?’ she asked, wanting to get the obvious question out of the way as fast as possible.  
‘Elementary, really,’ it admitted. ‘Before a Shadow’s nest appears in a location, I am able to sense its presence, alerting me to its formation. Since I sense so many of these presences so frequently, I am only able to notice it on a full moon, when Shadows much more powerful than usual begin to appear. Of course, more than two are appearing tonight, but the Saints are the best equipped to handle the two appearing nearest to us. The other Persona-users can neutralise the rest.’  
‘Got it,’ Sayaka nodded in understanding. ‘So what are we going to do about these Shadows?’  
‘We split up,’ Saki declared. ‘Two of us will be selected to lead two teams with the objectives of clearing both nests simultaneously. It’ll be risky, but if we all went in to take care of one, that will give the other the opportunity to run amok. By splitting into two teams of no less than four, we minimise that risk.  
‘Kaname will lead one team, Miki will lead the other,’ she decided, holding up her hand to pre-empt any protest from Madoka. ‘Since you two are obviously in some sort of spat, it would be wise to keep you apart until you can sort your differences. The team compositions can be decided later. For now, we are dismissed.’

[With that,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1q88IKVX7JM) the nine girls began to disperse throughout the apartment, beginning idle conversation. Saki and Niko discreetly moved into the corner to discuss something privately. Mami and Satomi shared a civilised chat over tea, while Mirai fumed silently as she nursed her cup. Sayaka gave Madoka an awkward look, and then left to join in whatever conversation Kaoru and Umika were having. Before she knew it, Madoka was alone, so she saw nothing better to than to go outside. She fought the urge to shiver when the she felt the wind blowing through her as she stepped onto the balcony, even though it was warm. She leaned on the guardrail, sighing as she took in the sunset, the city’s tallest buildings in the distance cloaked in the evening’s shadow.  
‘Might I ask what you are doing here?’ asked a neutral voice from behind her. She needed only hear the lack of inflection, and to hear it from below her knees, to know that it was Kyubey.  
‘Hi, Kyubey,’ she greeted wistfully as it jumped up to perch on the rail next to her. ‘I just came out here to look at the sunset, that’s all.’  
‘The sight of the sun as the planet rotates away from it is something that any human can see every day,’ it observed clinically, ‘lingering here would be a waste of time that could be used to prepare for your battles later tonight.’  
‘Maybe,’ she shrugged. ‘Really, I just wanted to be alone.’  
‘That is strange,’ Kyubey tilted its head. ‘I was under the impression that humans required constant social interaction to remain fully functional.’  
‘Not exactly,’ she giggled, falling into a melancholy silence shortly after. ‘Sayaka and I...well, we decided to give each other a little space, that’s all.’  
‘Is that the case?’ it asked. ‘It seemed to me like you were on antagonistic terms.’  
‘You heard that?’ Madoka gasped. ‘But I thought you were busy reporting to Saki. And what do you mean “antagonistic?”’  
‘I am capable of multitasking,’ it reported blankly, ‘I apologise for eavesdropping. On the subject of antagonism, you two seem to heavily contest a certain issue. I fail to see how you can continue to cooperate with her, given the severity of your altercation.’  
‘Why would you even ask that, Kyubey?’ Madoka raised her eyebrow, confusion evident in her voice, ‘I still care for her. She’s still one of my best friends. It’s just...we’re just having a rough patch, that’s all.’ Madoka allowed herself to look into Kyubey’s big pink eyes. Within she saw nothing other than raw, cold intelligence.  
‘You humans intrigue me,’ it admitted. ‘You have many qualities, many of them contradictory. You are beings that require the presence of others almost as much as food or oxygen, yet you also deeply value your privacy. The people you have relationships with can change from allies to adversaries and back again within the space of hours. You can be adversaries with someone you find otherwise likeable, or friends with one you would otherwise find intolerable, based on a single personal quality. Yours is a confusing species, Madoka Kaname.’  
‘That’s the truth,’ she sighed, ‘in fact most of us find ourselves a little confusing as well.’  
‘Is that so?’ it asked. ‘The fact that your species is aware of your unusual nature only raises further questions. I may never be able to understand your kind, but it is something I would like to. Now if you will excuse me...’

Without further ado, Kyubey get down from the rail, and scampered down the hallway. Once again in her own company, Madoka was left with a lot to think about. Kyubey’s world view was so clinical, so far-removed, and so _alien_ , that she had a difficult time understanding it. But it was still a valued member of the Pleiades Saints. So just like it saw humanity, Madoka decided she would try to understand Kyubey, even if it was a futile effort. [Her decision drained the colours from her view](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NZ3LYttU5M), and before appeared a card bearing the image of a horned ram’s skull wrapped in chains, labelled with the numeral ‘XV.’

_‘I am thou, and thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Devil Arcana.’_

[ Inner City Mitakihara, Evening ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_pS5soRsrKQ)

When Kyouko left her room, she was not in a good mood. If it were up to her, she would still be sleeping off her leg injury. But sadly, God loved to challenge His children. First that weird little kid comes in with her insane questions, trudging up memories she’d rather forget. Then the landlady randomly decided to raise the rent, so come sundown, she left the building, carrying her spear, Evoker, and her few personal possessions in search for cheaper room and board. It was only after she left that she realised that those were the cheapest beds outside the Gendai district, and there was no way she was sleeping in that shithole. That meant her only option was to hunt a few Shadows for extra cash. On a full moon. As walked through the quiet street, her thigh was already acting up. How was going to fight a Full Moon Shadow like this?

Suffice to say, Kyouko was not pleased to see Yuma sitting on a bench on the street she was crossing, kicking her legs playfully as she hummed to herself.  
‘Hi, Kyouko-chan!’ she called out eagerly. ‘What are you doing giving your leg so much trouble?’  
‘No,’ Kyouko declared forcefully, looking away. ‘I’m not gonna answer any more of your questions.’  
‘I’m sorry,’ Yuma mumbled dejectedly. ‘I know the questions I had to ask you hurt your feelings...’  
‘That’s putting it lightly,’ the teenager snapped. ‘This Carroll Society, whoever they are, they’re fucking insane, okay? I don’t want anything to do with them, so you can just piss off!’  
‘And let you fight a Full Moon Shadow in that condition?’ the child asked harshly. Kyouko already knew this kid wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows, but she was nonetheless surprised to hear the firmness in her voice. ‘I’m just a kid, but I’m not stupid. I can’t let you go on like this!’ She took a purposeful step towards, and before her foot could touch the ground, Kyouko already had her spear in hand.  
‘Keep away if you know what’s good for you,’ she growled. ‘ _Why am I doing this?_ ’ she thought, breathing steadily to calm her accelerating heart. ‘ _She’s not gonna hurt me, and even if she was, she can’t even touch me. So why am I on the defensive all of a sudden?_ ’ Just as before, Yuma was not the slightest bit concerned with the serrated piece of steel pointing at her. Instead, she regarded the weapon with a raised eyebrow.  
‘You’re weird, Kyouko-chan,’ she stated, bluntly and simply.  
‘I’m weird?’ the redhead snorted. ‘You climb into people’s windows so you can ask them batshit questions and you try to make friends with people pointing weapons in your face. How am I the weird one?’  
‘It because you’re lonely,’ Yuma surmised. ‘I can tell you’re really lonely, but if anyone tries to be your friend, you start acting mean until they go away. It’s like you want to be alone, and I can’t think of anyone else in the world who’d really want that.’  
‘That’s...you don’t...’ Kyouko reached for a clever response, but every time she opened her mouth, she found that her throat and lips were dry. With no way to reply, she turned on her feet and ran, not giving Yuma any time to respond.

[Kyouko eventually stopped running](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BhMnxjIaTfw), the screaming pain in her leg begging her to stop. Checking her surroundings, she sat on a low wall and winced as she rolled up her shorts, and inspected the bandages on her thigh. Good, she hadn’t reopened the wound. Now that she had a chance to catch her breath, she couldn’t help but ask herself some questions. Why did she run? Obviously, that kid gave her creeps. But why did she freak her out? Why did she react so strongly to what she was saying?  
‘ _It’s because you’re lonely,_ ’ the kid’s voice echoed in her head, making ripples in her memories.  
‘ _That’s not a life, Kyouko Sakura,_ ’ she remembered hearing Mami scream. Then the ripples became waves.  
‘ _I think, deep down, you wanted to protect us._ ’ She remembered that little pink-haired Princess, her eyes filled with a conviction she never saw in her before. With those memories at the forefront of her mind, her uncertainty was replaced with buzzing throughout her body. A buzz that made her grind her teeth and clench her fists, something that made her want to break something. Who did they think they were? Who were they to tell her what to do, or how to live her life? How could they ever have the nerve to tell her who she _was_?  
She was shaken from her rage by a familiar sight in the distance. She had to strain her eyes to see it, but she could never miss that familiar figure and her short blue hair. So Miki was out Shadow hunting tonight? Kyouko licked her lips in anticipation. It would be such a thrill to steal another bounty from her.

Misaki Residence

Kazumi checked her watch, as she lay on the couch. 23:22, exactly three minutes since she last checked. She was just about at the end of her rope.

She was alone, just as she was many nights. She wasn’t lonely, not at all; she just wanted to know where her friends were. Those two would always go out together ( _‘It’s not a date!’ Umika insisted, cheeks flushing wildly_ ) and never tell her where they went. They wouldn’t comeback until the wee hours of the morning, and sometimes they’d have a few scrapes and bruises. Whenever she asked about it, Umika would skilfully avoid her questions, while Kaoru would unconvincingly deny the existence of her injuries. While she knew they were genuinely good people, Kazumi knew from day one that they were hiding something.

The time was now 23:24, and Kazumi’s patience finally ran out. She jumped to her feet and stomped impatiently to the porch, where she put on her black coat and shoes. She was going to go out on a late night stroll, and maybe figure out where those two went. As she left the building and locked the door behind her, she couldn’t shake the feeling that whatever it is they may have been hiding, she was about to find out.

[ Downtown Mitakihara ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=am-olDTSV2U)

‘So this is the spot?’ Niko asked the white creature at her feet.  
‘Yes,’ it confirmed. ‘The Shadow is hiding in this nest.’

Madoka swallowed a lump as she gazed upon the door to the nest. Taking up a sizeable portion of a brick wall in an abandoned construction site, the door was creamy white, with swirling curls of pink at the corners, like icing on a cake; an impression further solidified by red knobs that took the place of cherries. The portal carried the same nauseating feeling as the last one. This door did not belong in this world.

The Saints that had accompanied her were making some last minute adjustments. Mami loaded a bolt into her rifle, and was satisfied to her the click when she chambered the round. Niko tapped away at her phone with her right hand, a simple crowbar held tightly in her left, and Kaoru was bent down on one knee, tying the laces on her spiked greaves.  
‘Think you’re ready?’ Madoka asked Kaoru sincerely, experimentally pulling on the bowstring.  
‘I’ve been ready for hours,’ she replied confidently, shooting up to her full height. ‘Don’t you worry, I’ll be the one to carry us through this one.’ With that, she gave a thumbs-up and a cheeky grin.  
‘You’re in high spirits,’ Madoka noted. ‘Perhaps you’ll be confident enough to give Kazumi a reintroduction?’  
‘No way,’ Kaoru choked, ‘we’ve talked about this, okay?’  
‘You’ll have to tell her eventually,’ Madoka stated firmly. ‘She founded this group. You can’t just leave her out of something she created.’  
‘One issue at a time, Kaname,’ Niko interrupted them curtly. ‘We can continue this conversation after we make it out of this alive.’ She snapped shut her phone, signifying the finality of that statement.  
‘Once more unto the breach,’ Madoka sighed. She stepped forward, steeled herself, and opened the door.

[Madoka smelt the interior of the nest before her eyes adjusted](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h2ZH39cFm7c), recoiling from the sickening sweetness in the air. Her feet slowly began to sink into the ground, and she couldn’t contain her surprise as she realised she was pulling her legs out of gorgeous-looking pink icing. After a cursory look, it was clear the nest was like a massive, melting candy shop. Vast plains of creamy icing sloped into multi-tiered spongy mountains, massive glowing lollipops of every colour illuminated the hard frosting paths, and the landscape was dotted with pink, flossy trees bearing their gumdrop fruit. She didn’t know whether to feel sick or hungry, and her conflicting feelings weren’t helped at all by the sight of the roof, a blanket of black broiling clouds, and a sinister red light peeking out in between them.  
‘So,’ she intoned, ‘ready to lead the cha...’ She fell silent when she realised they weren’t paying attention. All of them were wide-eyed as Mami trained her rifle at something that was now behind her. Madoka quietly noted that this was the first time she saw Niko react to anything. Taking the hint, she quickly turned back around and already had an arrow ready to fire. She followed the line of Mami’s gun, and there was Niko. Madoka lowered her bow slightly, blinking rapidly to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating. The figure before them had greenish-blonde hair in twintails, and piercing, intelligent blue eyes. Though dressed in a black leather coat, as opposed to a green hoodie, she was the mirror image of Niko.  
‘It’s you...’ Niko gasped. This was also the first time Madoka heard her voice with a tone that was anything other than casual or clinical. Her voice and expression carried a deep, mortal panic. At this, the reflection only smiled.  
‘It’s been too long, sister.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends chapter 11, in which tsundere!Kyouko is best Kyouko.
> 
> In case any of you were wondering what was taking me so long, I was indeed writing this fic (and playing Persona Q). Originally, this chapter and the next one were going to be on extra long chapter, but since it went on, and on, and ON, I elected to split it into two chapters. That way It doesn't take me a stupidly long time to edit the chapters, and I get to make chapter 12 even longer.
> 
> Stay tuned, it'll be up faster than you'd expect.


	12. Time to Make History

[ Inner City Mitakihara ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NzExQDwBm98)

‘Yo, Umika!’ Sayaka called out desperately, while quickly rolling to avoid the blast of lightning aimed where she was standing, leaving a smouldering crater in her wake. ‘You said this thing was weak to fire, right?’  
‘Yes,’ she confirmed impatiently. Umika was wrapped in Clio’s white robes, several meters of parchment coiled around them, fruitlessly searching the Shadow for further vulnerabilities.  
‘And none of you know any fire attacks, is that right?’ the swordswoman asked angrily.  
‘I’m afraid so,’ Satomi sighed, as if she were telling Sayaka they had ran out of tea and were not about to get killed by a Shadow.  
‘Just my luck,’ Sayaka grumbled, as she prepared herself for another round.

She had to admit, she had been reckless, and she had been dumb. She should have asked everyone what their abilities were before they went in, she shouldn’t have just rushed in, but it was too late for regrets. The five of them of them were scattered amongst the floor of the nest. The place was like an eerie carousel, massive reels of ancient film spiralling around them and ascending beyond any sight. The Shadow itself was a little surprising, and was totally different from the last one. While the last Full Moon Shadow was a huge, unidentifiable monster, this one had the form of a tiny computer monitor with large, white, feathery wings. Sayaka’s next mistake was to underestimate it. While the thing probably couldn’t take a single good hit, it was fast, it could fly, and it was powerful. No sooner had it noticed their presence did it begin to fly around the room at imperceptible speed, carpet bomb the area with devastating _Zio_ spells, and then ascend to heights beyond their reach. Taking into account the strengths, weaknesses and skills of her current allies, this was perhaps the worst opponent they could possibly face. Umika’s Persona wasn’t at all suited for combat, while Satomi was focused on general utility. Sayaka and Mirai were the only combatants, but their attacks were close-ranged, and Mirai had a crippling weakness to lightning. Saki was the only ranged combatant, and her resistance to electricity contributed greatly to their continued survival, but since she could only use Zio spells, the Shadow had hardly noticed her presence. Nobody had anything in their arsenal to take down an opponent as agile as this.

She felt a piercing agony in her ears as the Shadow spread its wings and roared with a screech of white noise.  
‘Watch out, it’s coming for another round!’ Sayaka heard someone cry, before realising it was herself. The little monitor tucked in its wings, and dived straight down to the floor. At the last possible moment, it spread out its impressive wingspan and glided along the ground, crackling with the static fuzz and distorted colour of a malfunctioning television. Satomi was its first target. She threw herself out of its path, the spot she was standing non-existent as the Shadow razed everything along its path in a streak of blazing thunder, screaming as an arc of lightning burned into her calf. The Shadow made a single strong flap, and it soared into the air. With another magnificent screech, several glowing, sparking, hissing orbs of light gathered at the tips of its wings. It launched the projectiles with another mighty flap, the orbs becoming streaks of blue light as Sayaka leaped out of the way. Upon hitting the ground, the spheres expanded rapidly with a clap of thunder, becoming massive balls of plasma that melted the floor. Even as she hit the ground, Sayaka could feel several forks of static rake into her back. When the dust cleared, she found herself next to Mirai, who lay prone and motionless, barely breathing. It wasn’t over yet. With another flash of light, the Shadow folded its wings forward, and a ball of sparking electricity began to grow between the connected tips. The sound of static hissing grew to a crescendo as the ball lost its shape, lancing forward in a piercing ray of energy, straight towards the prone Mirai.  
‘Antheia!’ Saki cried, leaping in front of the unconscious swordswoman. Blue flame collided with the lightning as the flowery Persona shielded them from the blow, lines of plasma arcing viscously between Antheia and her master. The Shadow lost its energy, and the beam disappeared along with the Persona. Saki dropped to her knees in fatigue and pain, her arms shaking from the electric assault.  
‘She won’t be able to survive another one of those,’ Umika reported urgently. No one needed to be told twice. Sayaka strained herself, and eventually, she found herself on her feet.  
‘Is this it?’ she asked herself, showing no outward sign of fear as she steeled her body, returned to her stance. She saw her own reflection on the dark screen of the Shadow’s face, as she reached for her Evoker with one hand. ‘Who am I trying to fool with that brave face? I’m gonna die here, and I never even got to tell Madoka about—’

Another discordant, electronic scream pierced through the air as the Shadow was consumed in a massive blast of light and heat. Shaken from her stupor, Sayaka looked to the left to see the tiny creature plummet to the ground, screeching with a trail of black smoke. To her left, she saw the entrance opened once again, a silhouette standing again the outside light. Though both the figure and the ghostly image of her Persona were cloaked in shade, her saviour stood with her hand on her hip, with a swagger Sayaka knew couldn’t belong to anyone else.

Downtown Mitakihara

‘Wait a minute,’ Madoka looked to the shocked Niko, ‘I didn’t know you had a sister.’ An identical twin, no less. While Niko was frozen in a shocked stupor, her mirror image only widened her smile.  
‘She didn’t tell you about me?’ she asked, in a tone laced with offense, but with her face painted with amusement. ‘I’m not surprised. My sister and I aren’t on the greatest of terms, Kaname-san.’  
‘That’s a shame,’ Madoka sighed. Then her mind fully processed what she had just said and reeled back. ‘How do you know my name?’  
‘Let’s just say I’ve been interested in your progress,’ the twin answered enigmatically. She looked the group in the eye as she slowly and sardonically bowed at the waist. ‘I have you at a disadvantage. My name is Kanna Hijiri, and you could say I’m a scientist of sorts.’  
‘A scientist?’ cried Niko. She seemed to have regained her composure, her eyes slightly narrower than usual, and her lips drawn slightly tighter in quiet rage. ‘I don’t know what you want with Madoka, but I am not about to let her become a casualty in whatever madness you’re involved in.’  
‘“Madness” is what the faithless have always called progress,’ Hijiri shook her head, and fixed the group with a hard glare. ‘As for Kaname, I just want to test her capabilities.’ [She snapped her fingers, and the ground began to shake.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=idRhQsjc28c)

Madoka had her bow at the ready when she saw it slithering over the creamy hills. The thing was a gargantuan worm, its body an extensive, thick black tube decorated with crimson spots. It swam through the icing like it were no thicker than water, rushing past Hijiri at frightening speed as it gorged itself on the sugary substance.  
‘I’ll let you guys have fun with that,’ she called, as sweetly as a mother dropping her children off at school. Her coat swished as she turned around and walked away. Madoka would have tracked where she was going, but her view was blocked by the giant dark shape bursting from the ground right in front of her. With the Shadow rearing up, she could now get a good look at its face, which was hovering roughly eight metres above her. The front end of the giant worm was a white circle like a dusting of caster sugar, crowned with tiny wings, one red and one blue. The face was blushed with marzipan cheeks, its eyes filled with manic swirls of blues, yellows and pinks, and its grinning mouth was filled with hundreds of dagger-like teeth, dripping with half-eaten icing.  
‘Watch out,’ warned Niko, pulling out her Evoker, ‘this thing’s bulky, but it’s fast.’  
‘Roger,’ Mami nodded, taking aim with her rifle. The Shadow’s smile widened even further as it slowly lowered itself so that it completely flat against the ground. Mami blinked, and it was on her, its cavernous maw opened wide enough to swallow her whole. She had stared death in the face many times, but she had never seen a girl much smaller than her jump in front of her, Evoker in hand.  
‘Oumitsunu!’ cried Madoka, and Mami’s eyes weren’t quick enough to process what happened as the pink-haired archer disappeared from sight, and the Shadow took off into the air.

Madoka hung on for dear life, despite the pain. She could feel the wind rush through her hair as the Shadow ascended, hanging onto the waist of Oumitsunu, who was wedged between its teeth. The stone giant from the Records of Izumo, a two-metre statue of a samurai with limbs as thick as tree trunks, pushed against the crushing jaws with all its might. Its knees and elbows shook as razor-sharp fangs pierced through its hands and feet, and Madoka bit her tongue to stop herself from screaming as she felt the searing agony through her own extremities. Hissing through her teeth, she slowly reached for the giants’ shoulder, and pulled herself into a kneeling position on its back. Drawing desperately on any reserve of strength she had, she crawled off Oumitsunu’s back, and onto the face of the Shadow. The beast must have been shocked by the sight of the tiny human right up next to one of its eyes. It must also have been doubly surprised as she pulled three arrows from the quiver on her back and nocked them simultaneously as she drew her bow with fierce determination. The Shadow thrashed in midair as it howled in pain, launching the girl into freefall, but she was ready as she spun once in the air and pulled out her Evoker.  
‘Virtue! _Garula!_ ’ she commanded. Oumitsunu disappeared into blue flames, causing the worms jaws to snap shut. Her fall was broken as something grabbed her hand, and she immediately knew what it was. The angel that appeared from the blue flames caught her just as it saw her, and as she commanded, he followed the catch up by conjuring a swirling ball of air in his free hand, and launching it at the Shadow, knocking it out of the air and sending it crashing into one of the massive cakes that dotted the landscape, letting the ground rumble in the wake of its landing.  
‘Nice one, Madoka,’ Kaoru cheered, vigorously pumping her fist into the air as Virtue gently let down Madoka.  
‘Very well handled, Kaname-san,’ Niko complimented her, her straight face indicating her regained composure, ‘you’re already impressing me.’  
‘Yeah,’ Madoka nodded, her smile faltering somewhat. ‘Look, about what just happened...’  
‘We can discuss that another time,’ she cut her off, pointing to the collapsed mountain. As if on cue, the Shadow burst from the sweet earth and slowly crawled towards the Saints. Aside from one eye that was squinted shut, three arrows poking from between the eyelashes as it leaked dark smoke, it seemed completely unfazed from Madoka’s attack.  
‘It’s not over yet,’ Kaoru noted, though her tone far too excited. She bounced on her feet as she pulled out her Evoker, and then dashed at full speed towards the beast. ‘Wanna lose another eye, you bastard?’  
‘Kaoru, wait!’ Mami warned, but Kaoru wasn’t listening. She kept on sprinting to greet the Shadow, her arm raised at a precarious angle so the barrel of the Evoker was pressed against the back of her head.  
‘Orithyia! _Kill Rush!_ ’ When she pulled the trigger, she summoned a vivacious feminine figure, wearing a skin-tight suit made of chainmail and European knight’s helmet. The Persona obeyed her command by flying towards the worm and unleashing a rapid stream of punches and kicks, each and every one connecting with the Shadow’s face with a resounding boom. The creature barely even flinched in response. When the assault was over, the monster looked positively bored as it thrashed its head to the side, knocking the Persona away, and leaving Kaoru on the floor winded.  
‘ _Diarama!_ ’ Mami cried, her Persona following suit with her healing light. As Demeter soothed the bruising, Mami turned frantically to Niko. ‘We have to hit it with everything we have!’  
‘Right,’ Niko nodded, almost nonchalantly raising her Evoker to her head. ‘Techne! _Mazionga!_ ’ With a pull of the trigger, Niko summoned a feminine figure with obsidian skin and no facial features, wearing a flowing white dress, and a right arm equipped with a rectangular shield covered in mirrors, like a solar panel. The Persona gestured, and Madoka’s ears rang as several thunderclaps echoed throughout the nest as one. Multiple arcs of lightning scorched their way through the worms’ skin, eliciting another agonised screech. The carefree smile was erased from its white face, and replaced with a deep scowl; something that would have been adorably amusing if not for the fact that its grinding teeth could easily cut them in half with a single bite.  
‘ _Mind Charge!_ ’ Niko ordered again. Techno folded in on herself defensively, and both she and Niko began to emanate a slowly intensifying blue glow. ‘I need a distraction. I’m betting everything on this!’  
‘Got it!’ Madoka affirmed. ‘ _Rakunda!_ ’ The silver angel mightily flapped his wings, and an ominous blue glow enveloped the Shadow.  
‘ _Garula!_ ’ Mami commanded. Before the Shadow could retaliate, a glowing green tornado began to bluster around its head. Roaring again, the creature violently thrashed back and forth in an effort to escape the gale that confounded its senses, and sure enough, the howling winds began to dissipate...  
‘ _Black Spot!_ ’ shouted Kaoru. Orithyia jumped towards the Shadow, her foot clad in fiery Shadow, and delivered a forward-flipping axe kick right into its jaw, connecting with an echo that rivalled Niko’s thunderstorm. The Shadow reeled back, and with its strength failing in each part of its segmented body, collapsed onto the floor.  
‘Everyone get back!’ roared Niko, her own voice barely audible over the rumbling that echoed throughout the air. The other three girls complied, and ran as far from the Shadow as they could, with Madoka ending up by the blonde girl’s side. She saw the elegant Persona spread out her arms proudly, glowing particles like flecks of cotton gathering into a small ball. The frothing ball of energy was no larger than a basketball, but looking at it made Madoka’s chest tighten. This was a thing of pure power, and all went silent as Niko gritted her teeth, and gave the order.  
‘ _Megido!_ ’

Techne threw her arms forward, and the white ball shot itself away like a comet, rocketing towards the prone form of the Shadow. As it approached, it decelerated rapidly, until it came to a complete stop in front of its dazed head. What happened then took place in the time between one heartbeat and the next. The swirling mass of particles collapsed into a single point, merging into a tiny ball of light, and then unleashed all its power in a single instant. The Shadow’s entire body was swallowed in a great flash of silver light, as was everything in a twelve metre radius. Madoka was knocked flat on her back, while Niko barely held her ground, as a booming wave of cacophonous force washed over the landscape, nearly deafening the Persona-users and knocking over everything without solid foundation. Madoka forced herself onto her feet, her head swimming and ears ringing. She cast a careful eye over the nest, and saw nothing. The battlefield was still, only the last echoes of the blast lingering in the wind, and a large patch of icing scorched black, a few pieces of the sugary stuff still burning with silver fire. Within moments, Mami and Kaoru wandered back where they were standing, their expressions telling that they were just as amazed as the archer was.  
‘I think we got it,’ Niko panted. It was plainly obvious from the sweat on her brow how draining that attack was.  
‘Yeah,’ Madoka nodded. ‘I think it’s time we headed home.’  
‘Not yet,’ interrupted a familiar voice. It was Kyubey, its white legs treading delicately on the icing.  
‘You were nowhere to be seen, as usual,’ Mami remarked with a hint of annoyance, ‘and what do you mean “not yet?”’  
‘Because of the nests’ structural integrity,’ it explained. ‘This dimensional pocket is maintaining its existential stability, in spite of the supposed absence of the nexus that supports the temporal-spatial anomaly of—’  
‘Okay,’ Kaoru interrupted impatiently, ‘can you repeat that in Japanese?’  
‘In essence,’ Kyubey continued, ‘if the Shadow was truly neutralised, this place would currently be destabilising. However, considering that this dimensional anomaly remains stable, the only logical conclusion is that the Shadow still remains.’

No sooner did Kyubey say those words did the ground begin to shake again.  
‘Madoka, look out!’ she heard someone scream, though she couldn’t tell who. All she knew next was the rupturing earth, the shredding teeth, and the silence.

[Inner City Mitakihara](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BU7_VXzYL5E)

‘What are you doing here, Kyouko?’ Sayaka asked harshly, her breath ragged as she stared down the intruder.  
‘Really?’ the redhead asked with a look of sardonic incredulity on her face. ‘Is that the thanks I get for saving your ass? You just took my gift horse and shoved your fat head down its fucking throat.’  
‘Just answer the damn question, Snaggletooth,’ she demanded.  
‘I think we all know exactly why I’m here,’ Kyouko intoned darkly casting an eye over the others in the room. ‘Yo, Mirai,’ she called over to the barely conscious veteran, mocking joviality in her voice, ‘am I still on your shit list?’ The pink haired girl sleepily turned her head to the source of the noise, blink slowly, and slowly extended her middle finger without so much as a twitch on her drowsy expression. ‘Good to know,’ she noted sarcastically.  
‘That doesn’t explain why you chose this nest specifically,’ Saki pointed out, limping towards teh rest of the group. ‘I thought you were “making it rain.”’  
‘I’m doing great, thanks for asking,’ Kyouko spat sarcastically. Her red eyes wandered over to Umika. ‘Hey, nerd,’ she called out impatiently, ‘how’s Kaoru? Does she know how you feel about her? ‘Cause I swear, if you two haven’t fu—’  
‘Don’t you think we have more pressing concerns right now?’ Umika asked angrily, raising her fist in an attempt to hide her reddening face. Kyouko could see the validity in the question. Were there was a column of black smoke, there came a burst of wind, and the screeching form of the Shadow rising into the air, wings crackling with lightning.  
‘A little TV, eh?’ she asked, quizzically raising an eyebrow as she gave her spear a twirl. ‘Weird. Time for payday!’  
‘Oh no you don’t!’ grunted Sayaka, rushing towards the Shadow with her sword raised.

[Kyouko was already in hot pursuit of Sakura.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xhi9kBkN89g) She wasn’t going to lose this bounty. The Shadow buzzed with static and flapped its wings several times. It didn’t take an eagle’s eyes to see what it did, as its feather glowed brilliantly as the flapping launched a few loose like knives, though it would still take keen reflexes to track the electrified projectiles. Sayaka dove in a combat roll to dodge the first few, and as soon as she was on her feet, she slashed away a feather that would have struck her neck. Kyouko needed only a spin of her spear to block the first volley.  
‘What is your damn problem?’ she asked angrily. The floating screen beat its wings rhythmically, sending another volley of the shocking flachettes.  
‘Because I want this bounty,’ Sayaka grunted. In truth, she hardly paid attention to the question as she shuffled to the left, swinging her sword rhythmically to deflect the projectiles coming towards her. ‘I’m not letting you swipe it from under my nose a second time!’  
‘Finally getting greedy, eh?’ she chuckled. Her body flowed elegantly, like a fish in water, as she began twirling her weapon again. She spun it horizontally above her head, then vertically in front, then behind, and then twisting and bobbing and weaving to let her body act as a fulcrum, making her weapon revolve across her body in a dance of blurring motion. By the time the assault was done, not a single feather had gotten through her defence. ‘Just know that if I take this, it’s your own damn fault.’ The Shadow screamed once more, and began to soar higher and higher into the air, until its diminutive form was no longer visible.  
‘Oh, I don’t think that’s gonna happen,’ the swordswoman smirked. Kyouko couldn’t help but move in closer to her. Oh, she was begging for a thrashing. Another burst of white noise stabbed through her ears, drawing her attention upwards. She saw a flash of blue light, than another and another, until it dawned on her that it was another volley of feathers, an order of magnitude thicker than the last two, all about to crash down onto their heads. They exchanged glances, and for the briefest moment, Kyouko knew Sayaka had the same idea in mind. They quickly manoeuvred so that they were back to back, and simultaneously drew their Evokers. The shocking feathers had were only a second away from their targets as they Sayaka pressed the gun to her temple, and Kyouko raised hers to her lips.  
‘Persona!’ they cried in unison, and they were so in sync it sounded like there was only one pull of the trigger. The result was glorious. Blue flames burst to meet the deadly rain head on, and in a great storm of clashing metal and blindingly fast movement, their Personas got to work on deflecting the feathers. Themis spun her scimitars in two silver windmills, while Limos twirled her javelin above her head and across her emaciated body, floating above their masters so that nothing but sparks rained down upon them. Kyouko and Sayaka joined their Personas in earnest, swinging their weapons wildly in an effort to block any feathers that got past their guards. The harsh clanging on their weapons that sent vibrations down their arms showed that their minds were on the right track. By the end of the onslaught, practically all the projectiles were harmlessly deflected, aside from one lucky feather that managed to fly past Limos’ spear, between Themis’ blades, and just barely brushed the tip of Kyouko’s polearm, burying itself into the bandages on her right thigh.

‘Fuck!’ she yelped, Limos disappearing as she crashed to the floor. She winced, and used one squinted eye to examine the damage. The white feather, still spitting blue sparks, was embedded deeply in her leg, right where her last wound was still healing. She didn’t even need to look to see that the bandages were soaked red; she needed only feel the warmth coating her leg and pooling on the floor. If she didn’t rupture a major artery before, she did now...  
‘Kyouko!’ Sayaka shouted urgently, crouching down and pulling the redhead into a seated position, using her arm to support Kyouko’s neck. She didn’t know what Kyouko was expecting of her, but she probably wasn’t expecting her to firmly grab the vane of the feather with her fist, and then roughly wrench it out of the wound, making a violent spray of blood splash over the two.  
‘What the fuck do you think you’re doing?’ she shrieked. She didn’t want to cry out in front of them, so she satisfied the urge to scream by cursing at them.  
‘Diarama!’ called the soft voice of Satomi. The pain was immediately soothed as a harsh light emanated from the wound, fading away without even a blemish on her skin. Satomi rushed over, a heavy club in one hand, and her Persona Eleos, a pale feminine figure, obscured in fine furs, floating behind her.  
‘Satomi?’ Kyouko asked hesitantly, tearing off the drenched bandages. ‘I’m not gonna lie, I totally forgot you were here.’  
‘Oh, it’s no big deal,’ she reassured her, smiling warmly as Mirai staggered behind her. ‘I haven’t really got to do much besides healing.’  
‘On the topic of healing,’ Mirai cut in, sounding as moderately annoyed as ever despite the urgency of the situation, ‘what were you thinking going out on a full moon with a wound like that?’  
‘Get off my damn case,’ she hissed. She struck her spear into the ground, and pushed down on it to force herself unsteadily to her feet. ‘Since when have you ever given a shit about how I get my bounties?’ Sayaka could have sworn she saw steam hiss from Mirai’s ears as she fumed, cheeks almost purple as an inelegant squeal escape her pursed lips.  
‘You’re doing this again?’ she roared incredulously. She pointed an accusing finger at Kyouko, who took an uncharacteristically nervous step back as she continued her rant. ‘I don’t think you’re in any position to talk shit to me, since you almost bled out for no reason other than your own stupidity. What if Satomi wasn’t here? What if the wound made you lose your balance and get a feather stuck in your vitals? What if you suddenly decided you had enough pride to not be a scavenger for once, and took on a more powerful Shadow on your own in that condition? Is a bit of quick cash really worth dying for?’  
‘Oh, piss off!’ the redhead spat, finding her anger again as she harshly swatted Mirai’s finger out of her face. ‘It’s not like you guys have any better reason to be here.’  
‘Maybe, and this might sound a little crazy,’ Sayaka suggested angrily, ‘we actually want to protect people? I know, it’s unthinkable!’  
‘Oh, really?’ Kyouko countered. ‘Tell me, would you be doing this for free?’  
‘Are you kidding?’ the blue-haired swordswoman enquired in astonishment. ‘My first few nests, including my first full moon, that’s exactly what I thought I was doing!’ Kyouko’s eyes widened at this, and then she doubled over in a furious gale of laughter.  
‘Okay,’ she wheezed, ‘new record, Girl Scout. That is officially the new funniest thing I’ve ever heard you say. I swear to God, if I didn’t already know you were a fucking moron...’  
‘Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,’ Sayaka fumed. ‘Though isn’t it a little stupid to risk your life for no other reason than a cash grab?’ At that, Kyouko’s eyes snapped to make contact Sayaka’s. There was something blazing in them, which also felt deathly cold to look at.  
‘You think this is still a get-rich-quick scheme?’ Kyouko asked, her voice low and dangerous. Sayaka swore that the redhead could melt lead with the venom she put into that question. ‘Even after my little heartfelt talk at the church? Fuck you. Beggars can’t be choosers, Sayaka Miki. Either I bring in the bounties, or I don’t eat. So you can save your preaching—my dad was a preacher, I know it when I see it—and go fuck yourself!’

After Kyouko sucked in a breath at the conclusion of her diatribe, an uncomfortable silence descended upon those gathered. Not even the static of the Shadow was there to distract from the sheer awkwardness of Kyouko’s position.  
‘Woah,’ Kyouko whispered. ‘That sounded a lot less pathetic in my head.’  
[A great screech split the air](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6cqj_6I6fGo), and the girls looked up to see the Shadow diving down towards its prey, wings alight with crackling electricity.  
‘We can talk about it later,’ Sayaka called out to Kyouko. ‘I hope you have something up your sleeve that can stop a dive-bombing, electrified TV of death.’  
‘I have just the ticket,’ the redhead answered confidently, pulling out her Evoker and pulling the trigger as it pressed against the roof of her mouth. When Limos appeared, she stretched her hand out, and the head of Kyouko’s spear bean to glow a whitish-orange. Even from a good two metres, Sayaka could feel the heat radiating from the weapon.  
‘ _Sukunda!_ ’ Saki bellowed, and the Shadow was plagued with a sickly dark green light. The velocity of the diving screen dropped dramatically, its movement now visible. ‘I’ve slowed it down. Make it count, Sakura!’  
‘Right,’ Kyouko nodded. The air with thick with the smell of ozone as the Shadow rocketed towards them. Kyouko gave the scalding weapon another characteristic twirl, and assumed a rooted, bow-legged stance, holding her spear like a baseball. ‘ _Heat Wave!_ ’ she roared, and swung just as the Shadow came close to her. A powerful force pulsed from the arc of the swing, knocking the Shadow back. The tiny TV screeched with another burst of static, and the nest was scattered with cinders as it was blasted in the face with a wave of superheated air. The Shadow flipped backwards as it fell, its momentum lost. It looked as though it might crash, but it flapped once, and hovered just above the ground for a moment. It flapped again and charged straight at Sayaka. She responded just about the only way she could: by standing her ground and holding her sword out in front of her. She was dragged into the air, hanging on to her blade as the Shadow ascended higher and higher, screeching in agony all the way. In her position, all she could do was look into the Shadow’s screen, a dark void covered in deep cracks left by the sword. The creature growled and the screen came to life, crackling with white noise.

Sayaka was bombarded with images that didn’t make any sense. It showed an Evoker in the palm of a small hand, angled like it was from someone’s point of view. A burst of static, and she saw an assembled group. Five men and three women, taller than the cameraman judging from the angle, each with a white holster at their hip, greeted her with warm and welcoming smiles. The tallest among them extended his hand, as if asking for a handshake. Another flash of white noise and the group are gathered in an alley, the telltale spiral of a Shadow’s nest in the back ground. The picture cuts rapidly, depicting Shadows prey upon the group, devouring them one by one, until the tallest one fell fighting dozens of Mayas. The last thing the screen shows are Kyubey’s eyes glowing in the distance, and the screen fades to black.  
‘Okay,’ Sayaka grunted, slowly reaching for the Evoker. ‘I’m not exactly sure what it is you’re trying to show me, but this ends now. _Fatal End!_ ’ Quickly pulling the trigger, Themis appeared right behind the Shadow, and with blades glowing with dark blue energy, she severed its wings clean off. Sayaka wrenched out her sword and entered freefall, the Shadow screeching helplessly as it fell. Themis swam gracefully down to her, catching her master and gently putting her down as the Shadow crashed like a ton of bricks. ‘Kyouko, now!’ she commanded.  
‘With pleasure,’ Kyouko agreed. ‘ _Cruel Attack!_ ’ Sayaka barely saw anything as a blur of movement came down from the sky and crashed on top of the Shadow, kicking up a cloud of dust and eliciting a screech louder and more dissonant than everything before it. The screaming died down and the dust settled, and there was Limos, standing on top of the small television, her spear driven straight through the centre of the screen. Dark smoke leaked from the Shadow, and then it disintegrated into a cloud of the stuff, leaving not race but a hole in the ground.

‘Well,’ Kyouko intoned, ‘I guess that’s another little bit of cash in my pocket.’ She turned proudly on the rest of the group, mood souring when she saw the melancholy on their faces. She had seen it before.  
‘Look,’ Sayaka mumbled awkwardly, trying her best not to make eye contact, ‘about what you said earlier...’  
‘It’s nothing,’ she cut her off, patience running thin. ‘Just forget I said anything.’  
‘But...’  
‘But nothing!’ she snapped. ‘I don’t want your pity. I’m leaving before the portal closes. My advice: do the same thing.’ No one said anything more as they left the nest.

[ Downtown Mitakihara ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ka1MFdTryJs)

When she came to, the first thing Madoka was aware of was pain. There must of have been dozen of shallow cuts all over her body, and though her memories hadn’t fully returned, she was certain that she was lucky to be alive. The next thing she was aware of was the fact that she was cold. She couldn’t tell where she was due to her swimming vision, but she could hear the wind, and felt a cool draught blow straight through her. Something growled above her, and she could only look on in horror as her sight came back into focus.

She back in the empty construction site, underneath the steel skeleton of what could have been a might skyscraper, but the thing that drew her attention was the fact that the doors to the nest were thrown wide open, and the wormlike Shadow that had stalked out of the door, its face hovering right above hers. Patches of its flesh fumed with black, gaseous ichor, still seared from Niko’s attack. A single swirling, multicoloured eye gazed at her barely conscious form, the other still painfully squinted shut. A massive blue tongue licked its lips, and it grinned wildly, every tooth a lethal weapon. She willed her limbs to move, and her arms and legs protested as she hesitantly raised herself into a kneeling position. Her quiver was empty, her bow long gone. She knew she had to get away, but the worm could slither faster than she could run even if she could move without making her head spin. Where would she go? Even in this construction site, the Shadow could cause enough damage to draw too much attention. Her blood ran cold as she recalled Kyouko’s words: ‘If you lure them outside their nests, they’ll chase you to Hell and back.’ This was nothing but a game to the Shadow, and now she was right where it wanted her.

‘Madoka?’ someone called from by the fence of the site, and her heart froze as she recognised who it was. Kazumi stood at the entrance of the site, frozen in fear and confusion. The Shadow’s single undamaged eye shifted its gazes, and the creature slowly crawled over to the fresh prey. Madoka’s thoughts suddenly became crystal clear. There’s nothing that clears a mind like blind panic.  
‘Kazumi, listen to me,’ she cried out desperately, knees shaking as she struggled to get to her feet. ‘You have to get out of here. I promise, I’ll explain everything later. Just RUN!’ She needed to draw its attention. She needed to protect Kazumi, but when she reached for the Evoker, it was gone. Without it or her bow, distracting the Shadow would be suicide.

Cold sweat ran down Kazumi’s body as...whatever this thing was...appraised her. She only went out to find out what those guys were doing, but she just had to hear that crashing noise and she just had to go in and investigate. Now she was balking in naked fear as the monster bore down on her, gnashing its teeth in anticipation. Cold sweat ran down her forehead, her heart was going a mile a minute, and her knees were shaking and unwilling to move.  
‘What are you waiting for?’ Madoka shrieked through her dread. ‘Run!’ Oh, Kazumi wanted to run so desperately, but her legs felt like they were made of lead, and her horror was mingled with uncertainty, as if the longer she looked at the creature...

[Something clicked in Kazumi’s head.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6GmXoN65pnA) A sharp stab of agony pulsed through her heart, and she hunched over, clutching at her chest. She grunted through the pain, and kept her knees from buckling.  
‘Kazumi, what’s wrong?’ Madoka asked fearfully, and then gasped as she saw it. The Shadow cocked its head, its fangs hidden behind pursed lips, looking for all the world like a child finding something new. Kazumi slowly raised her head, and there was no fear in her red eyes. The ice in her veins gave way to boiling blood, and her heart hammered like a drum. Madoka was sure she was seeing things when she spotted something underneath her hand, but as it grew, she knew it was a bright blue light. The light came from underneath her chest, casting her ribs in a ghostly silhouette, but before long her entire body was wrapped in blue flames. Kazumi’s only clear thought at this moment was that of a single word: some part of her lost memories, buried deep in her subconscious, and thus she spoke despite not knowing what it meant.

‘Persona!’ Kazumi roared. Ghostly flames pulsed outward, and a dark figure faded into existence behind her. It resembled a woman wearing a ball gown that looked like someone made a cut out of the night sky. Her long dark hair flowed behind her in a similar manner, her face obscured by a white, featureless mask, giving the ghostly appearance of a complete lack of facial features, and in one of her gnarled gloved hands, she held a long and heavy sword that shone with all the brilliance of starlight. Madoka stood in awe of the Persona, but the Shadow wasted no time in identifying the threat, and rushed forward with a growl, wind rushing with the sheer force of the movement. With deeply ingrained reflexes, Kazumi coolly rolled to the side whilst her Persona flew gracefully into the air, letting the Shadow’s fangs rend through thin air. Seeing the opportunity, Kazumi brought her fist down, and the Persona gripped her blade with both hands and dove down on the creature. She crashed onto its back and drove her sword straight through the joint between its head and the next segment down, drawing out a howl of pain. The blow must have done severe damage, as the Shadow could do little more than writhe weakly, its eye rolling back and its lips pulled back in an agonised grimace.  
‘ _Hamaon!_ ’ Kazumi commanded, and the Persona flicked her arms, causing dozens of sheets of paper to fly around them like leaves caught in the wind. They hung in the air for a moment, allowing Madoka to notice how much they resembled the prayer tags that hung around shrines around the city, before they quickly rocketed back, sticking themselves all over the Shadow. As they clung to the Shadow, the writing on them faded away, the papers now glowing with a golden light. They shone so brilliantly that it hurt to look at them, forcing Madoka cover her eyes. The Shadow gave one last desperate howl, and then there was a blinding flash. Even through her shut eyes, the harsh glow irritated her retinas. She forced them open, vague dancing colours obscuring her vision, and in place of the massive worm there was a small pile of shining sparks and dark smoke. The only other trace of any unusual events was a crack left in the cement by the Persona’s sword. The whole affair had been over in less than fifteen seconds.

‘Madoka, are you alright?’ Mami called out from behind them. The rest of the group had just assembled outside the nest, just before the door disintegrated and left the wall in its former condition, as if it was never there. They got closer and withheld any further questions when they noticed Kazumi. She stood shaking at the gate of the construction site, staring at her own shaking hands.  
‘What...the hell...was that?’ she asked, her voice quivering. ‘That...’  
‘Oh, Kazumi-chan!’ Kaoru gasped, rushing towards the shaking amnesiac, practically shoving aside Madoka as she embraced her. ‘I don’t know what you saw, but it’s going to be alright, I promise.’  
‘That...’ Kazumi murmured in response. A heartbeat later, an enormous grin plastered itself on her face as she jumped up and pumped her fist in the air. ‘THAT WAS AWESOME!’ Everyone looked bewildered at the outburst especially Kaoru, who was on the floor after inadvertently being punched in the jaw.  
‘I...’ Madoka’s jaw hanged, unable to find a response. ‘What.’  
‘But seriously,’ Kazumi interrupted, suddenly turning to Madoka with no less jubilance, ‘what just happened? What was that thing? What did I just do? Can I do it again? What have you guys been doing without telling me?’

Madoka put up a hand to halt Kazumi’s bombardment of questions, and slowly turned to the girl sat on the floor. ‘Kaoru?’ she asked, unable to stop the smug smirk appearing on her face. ‘I think you owe Kazumi an explanation.’

[ Mami’s Apartment ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=87egMaIwbX8)

The trip back to the apartment was a relatively uneventful one. As Kaoru began the uneasy task of explaining Kazumi’s past as a Persona-user as the founder of the Saints, Madoka went about finding her lost things. The Evoker glinted in the dark, now easy to see now that the adrenaline was leaving her system. She found her bow close to the entrance of the nest, only to find that it was nothing more than a pile of splinters. She would need to find a replacement as soon as possible. By the time they had finally got home, Kaoru was just about done with her story.

‘So,’ Kazumi sighed, flopping down on one of the couches, ‘what you’re basically saying is there are these things called Shadows that eat people’s brains...’  
‘Yes,’ Mami answered matter-of-factly.  
‘And we have these things called Personas that we can use to beat the stuffing out of them...’  
‘Yes.’  
‘And we work together as a team, so that we can kill these things and get money from the Kirijo Group...’  
‘Yes.’  
‘And you’re also saying that was all my idea?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘Wow...’ Kazumi exhaled, leaning back into her seat, massaging her forehead. ‘That is so cool...’  
‘As it cool as it might be,’ Niko cut in smoothly, ‘seeing a Shadow up close and summoning a Persona must have triggered something. Do you remember anything? Has this conversation helped any of your memories come back?’  
‘I don’t know,’ Kazumi answered with some uncertainty. ‘It’s just...when I saw that huge monster, some part of me knew what to do, even though that part of my head was a huge blank, and when I summoned Selene, she guided me the rest of the way, you know?’ Niko and Mami exchanged a brief look, before turning back.  
‘That aside,’ Mami cut in, ‘Hijiri was there. Where did she go, and why was she in that nest in the first place?’  
‘I’m not sure,’ Niko admitted, her furrowed brow being the only sign of any emotion. ‘I didn’t see where she went during the chaos, but I wouldn’t put it past her to have found another portal. She could be anywhere right now. As for what she was doing, I gave up figuring her out a long time ago.’  
‘Hey,’ Kazumi interrupted, ‘I’m kind of in the dark again. Who’s this Hijiri?’  
‘Another time,’ Niko sighed. ‘It’s been a long night.’

No sooner than that, they were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
‘I’ll get that,’ Madoka announced, making sure no one had to move from their position. She trotted over to the entrance of the apartment, slid open the door, [and was pleasantly surprised by who was there](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2BG040iC0k). ‘I’m so glad you made it back.’  
‘Yeah, likewise,’ muttered Sayaka, head hanging low because it was too draining to keep it held up. She was covered in more than her fair share of bruises, the rest of her group being much more exhausted than she was, with Mirai leaning on Satomi and Umika with more injury to her pride than anything else. Out of the corner of her eye, Madoka noticed the smug smile of a girl with red hair.  
‘What’s Kyouko doing here?’ she asked innocently enough, which caused Sayaka to growl in frustration and claw at her hair.  
‘Okay,’ she snapped, taking Madoka by surprise, ‘you told me so. I’m just getting that out of the way right now.’  
‘I...uh...’ Madoka stammered, not following what Sayaka was implying. ‘What happened in that nest?’  
‘I pulled her ass out of the fire, that’s what happened,’ Kyouko clarified, enjoying the situation far more than she should have. ‘She was even generous enough to let me take the bounty.’  
‘Yeah, something like that,’ Sayaka grumbled as the air around her turning ice cold. ‘Besides, it’s not like I was gonna let you starve or anything...’  
‘I already told you not to pity me,’ the redhead growled.  
‘Too late,’ Mirai quipped, finally finding the strength to speak, ‘she pities you.’  
‘Eat a dick, Mirai,’ she shot back nonchalantly.  
‘Eat two dicks.’  
‘Guys,’ Sayaka urged, raising her hand for silence. She sighed deeply, casting an apologetic eye towards Madoka. ‘I guess an apology is in order, huh?’ she asked bashfully.  
‘Perhaps,’ Madoka replied ambiguously.  
‘Snark isn’t you, Madoka,’ she reprimanded dryly. She gave a soft sigh before she continued. ‘Look, no matter how you slice it, I’ve been a real ass lately. We’ve known each other long enough that I should’ve realised you’d never back down, and I guess Kyouko isn’t a complete scumbag...’  
‘I’m right here!’ Kyouko shouted.  
‘That’s why I said it!’ Sayaka shot back, before turning back to Madoka with her apologetic expression returning. ‘Sorry about that,’ she mumbled, ‘well, all of that, if you get what I mean.’  
‘Apology accepted,’ Madoka replied, without a moment of hesitation. ‘Now how long are you guys gonna stand out there in the cold?’ The girls needed no further prompting, practically shoving her out the way to enter the apartment. The only one left on the balcony was Kyouko, pacing in a small circle, deep in thought. ‘That means you too,’ she prompted the redhead.  
‘To hell with you,’ Kyouko spat. ‘How many times do I have to tell you guys that I won’t accept your charity?’  
‘You don’t have to stay for long,’ Madoka pleaded, eyes shining with her very best puppy-dog expression.  
‘No way,’ the redhead answered uncertainly, cheeks almost glowing in the dim light. ‘Not gonna happen.’  
‘Okay,’ Madoka sighed. ‘If you’re that adamant about it, I won’t stop you from leaving.’  
‘Wise choice,’ Kyouko quipped, wearing a cocky grin as she turned away.  
‘What a shame,’ Madoka said to herself, just loud enough that Kyouko could hear. ‘To think she would miss out on the feast...’ Madoka was almost bowled off her feet as Kyouko rushed in.

‘Kazumi?’ Umika couldn’t believe her eyes as she saw her roommate casually sit on Mami’s couch. ‘What are you doing here?’  
‘I was wondering when you’d get back,’ Kazumi greeted her. ‘Don’t worry, I know about your secret magical girl thing.’  
‘My what?’ the analyst gaped, her jaw hitting the floor.  
‘She means she knows the truth,’ Niko clarified, ‘and she has also recovered her Persona abilities.’  
‘I...’ Umika took her head into her hands. ‘I just don’t know what to say.’  
‘Then don’t say anything,’ Niko told her brusquely. ‘It’s been a long night, and I think she needs rest.’ She cast down her head, her brow tightly knotted. ‘We all do.’ Niko was drawn from her thoughts by Kyouko, casually sauntering over to the couch.  
‘So,’ she announced, ‘what’s this about a feast?’  
‘I’m sure I’ve got something in the back,’ Mami answered, placing a hand on Kazumi’s shoulder, ‘but before that, there’s something I need to show you, Kazumi.’  
‘Oh, really?’ Kazumi asked curiously. The blonde said nothing as she led the raven-haired girl to the centre of the room, and then went by herself into a room in a back. She was back in short order, hefting a long black case, her face visibly strained by the effort.  
‘This belonged to you,’ she explained, setting it down on the table with a sigh of relief. ‘After you lost your memories, we just left it here, in case you ever came back to us. I...never had the heart to get rid of it.’

Kazumi nodded slightly in response to Mami’s words, her eyes totally fixed on the case, with took of the entire surface area of the table. Her hands flinched as they drifted closer, like she was about to touch an open flame, and after what felt like an eternity, she undid the clasps and slowly opened the lid. Inside the case was a scythe, its polished ebony shaft as long as she was tall, and its shining crescent blade had the light glinting off it like a piece of steel moonlight. She gingerly took hold of the weapon with both hands and pulled it closer, her biceps tightening from the weight which felt foreign and familiar all at the same time. Almost subconsciously, she gave the weapon a quick twirl, the scythe slicing through the air with an audible ring as she put her trust in her own muscle memory.  
‘So what do you think?’ Mami asked almost experimentally. Kazumi turned back to her, a fiery glint in her eye.  
‘I think I’m ready,’ she declared, leaving no room for doubt that the first Pleiades Saint was back.

[ Gendai District, Early Morning, Wednesday 28th May 2059, Waning Gibbous Moon, 29 Days Until Next Full Moon ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_pS5soRsrKQ)

The full moon, its ghostly lustre beginning to wane if you looked carefully enough, was slowly beginning to dip below the horizon. Dawn was only a few hours away, and Yuma was just about home. She skipped happily up the fire escape of the dilapidated building, paying no heed to the sounds of groaning metal that would cause anyone else to worry. She stopped at a door near the top of the building, what was once good oak rotting with neglect and exposure to the elements. She pushed gently and it glided open, and would have likely fallen off its hinges if she pushed too hard. She trotted carefully down the destitute hallway, uncaring for the smell of the musty carpet and deaf to the squeaks of the rats scarpering across it. It wasn’t long before she found her room, and pushed it open to greet her friends.

‘Hey guys,’ she cheered. ‘I got great news!’ The room itself may have been a one-bedroom apartment once upon a time, but the partially collapsed roof and wall had rendered it useless for such a function. The living room was left with an impromptu window, wide cracks in the plaster exposing its occupants to the night air and presenting a risk of a fifteen-storey fall, but granting them a spectacular view of the skyline and the stars. Between two rotting armchairs, an elegant steel table stood out of place in the room, holding a white china teapot and two small saucers, their matching cups being held by the occupants of the chairs.  
‘Do you, now?’ asked the one to the left. She was much older than Yuma, probably fifteen or even sixteen. Her long, flowing hair was a pale blonde, almost white, and her green eyes spoke of knowledge. Every pore radiated with elegance as she delicately sipped her tea. ‘Please, do tell.’  
‘I saw her,’ Yuma replied ecstatically. ‘I saw her, Oriko! She beat that huge Shadow like it was nothing!’  
‘You saw who?’ the other occupant asked impatiently, pouring another cup of tea having already downed the last one. She had short black hair, and lilac eyes that squinted in the dim light. What she lack in elegance she made up for in energy, her fingers drumming restlessly on the arm of the chair, her crossed legs shaking like she could stand up at any moment.  
‘I saw Kazumi,’ Yuma reported, unaware of how much colder the room got with this revelation. Upon hearing the news, Oriko took her chin into her hand, and stared intensely into her cup.  
‘So Kazumi has reawakened to her abilities,’ Oriko pondered, quickly processing the new information. ‘And to do so this early in the game? This is worse than I thought.’  
‘Then what the hell are we waiting for?’ shouted the raven-haired girl, jumping from her seat, her face twisted in a bestial scowl. ‘She can’t be in too good a shape after taking on a Full Moon Shadow by herself. I say we take her down now!’  
‘That won’t be necessary,’ Oriko replied, gently yet firmly.  
‘But she’d be easy prey,’ the other one protested. She clenched her fist, and three long claws with serrated edges and hooked tips sprang from her wrist. ‘We should take her out now, before—’  
‘I said no, Kirika,’ Oriko asserted, making eye contact with Kirika and slightly raising her voice. Those two little things were more than enough to make Kirika visibly blanch, and slowly sit back down. Oriko’s face softened as she gently placed her hand on top of Kirika’s. ‘Don’t worry,’ she reassured her friend, ‘we need only wait for the right opportunity.’ She cast her gaze over to Yuma, taking note of the way she stared at the floor and shifted on her feet. Hardly anything escaped her notice. ‘What’s the matter, Yuma?’  
‘I...’ the child murmured, unconsciously avoiding Oriko’s gaze. ‘Are...are you going to kill her?’ Her voice wavered as she asked, quivering with uncertainty. Oriko’s expression was one of deathly seriousness.  
‘If all goes to plan, it shouldn’t come to that.’ Oriko assured her, but her words were of cold comfort. She got out of her seat, and stepped over to the hole in the wall, her dress billowing in the night air as she took in the sight of the morning star. ‘However,’ Oriko continued, ‘if it should come to that, you ought to be prepared. If you hesitate at a critical moment, then you cannot be one of us.’ She turned forcefully to her compatriots, cast in shadow by the light of the sinking moon.

‘We are the Carroll Society, and we will do whatever it takes to avert the Fall.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Chapter 12 is done. Overall, I don't think there's much for me to say, so I won't force you to read more of my bullshit.
> 
> Stay tuned for Chapter 13, where the second act of the story can begin in earnest.


	13. Signs of Love

[ Downtown Mitakihara, After School, Thursday 29th May 2059, Waning Gibbous Moon, 28 Days Until Next Full Moon ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VpNhxUIMXug)

‘I still don’t know where you’re taking us,’ Madoka admitted.  
‘She kinda has a point, y’know,’ Kazumi chimed. ‘What’s the deal?’  
‘Hush, you,’ Mirai chastised them, her pace unrelenting as they struggled to follow.

Mirai had approached Madoka shortly after she left the finishing her chores at the archery club. Fetching arrows, waxing bows and cleaning up after it was time to go home was all she could do today, given that she had “misplaced” her bow. It was after the floor was spotless, her bag was packed, and was heading out the front gate of the school that she saw her, staggering across the road to the gate, panting and sweating madly. Though Madoka could see it in her visible exhaustion and unfamiliar uniform, as soon as Mirai made eye contact with her, she launched into an angry tirade detailing how she had ran halfway across the city to fetch her. Before she could tell her she could have just as easily texted her, she grabbed her wrist and practically dragged her along, ignoring any questions as they went down the familiar route to Umika’s house. With an angry knock on the door, Kazumi was dragged along for the ride as well as they headed for the shopping district.

Mirai impatiently stomped down the busy street, Madoka barely keeping pace as they navigated their way past apathetic passersby. The sky was turning pink from the setting sun, and the shadows cast by the high buildings grew ever longer, but Mirai paid no heed to the descending twilight as she led the exhausted girls down winding paths between the roads, every turn holding less and less people. Mercifully, she stopped dead in her tracks, standing proudly to mask her ragged breath. It was a single story building, a gas station or a convenience store by the looks of it, with its only feature being an automatic door made of glass.  
‘We’re here,’ she announced bluntly, taking a forceful step towards the doors, which slid open smoothly as she approached. Madoka and Kazumi exchanged glances, shrugged, and followed her in.  
‘Hey there, miss. What can I get ya?’ asked the storeowner. The interior of the building was just as simple. The floor was a small maze of shelves, holding all manner of cheap magazines and snacks, the walls lined with refrigerators crammed with chilled food and soft drinks. The owner himself, a middle-aged man with a dark scraggly beard, was dressed as plainly as his shop was decorated.  
‘It looks like you finally made it,’ a voice called from around the corner. Peering from behind an isle in the far end of the shop was Niko, thumbing through a magazine depicting complicated circuitry diagrams on its cover.  
‘I brought them, just like you asked,’ Mirai reported brusquely, placing a hand on her hip proudly and discreetly wiping away a bead of sweat on her forehead.  
‘I assume you brought them here personally?’ she asked, turning a page on the magazine.  
‘Yeah,’ the pink-haired swordswoman nodded, eyes narrowing as she wondered where Niko was going.  
‘You know you could’ve just texted them, right?’ Niko asked, a tiny tug at the corner of her lip being the only thing betraying her amusement.  
‘That’s exactly what I did,’ Mirai declared, injecting extra pomp into her voice in an effort to cover up her lie. A raised eyebrow from Niko showed exactly how much she believed her. ‘What? It’s not like I ran _all_ the way across town to drag these two here by foot. I mean, you’d have to be totally dense to even consider it!’ Mirai laughed heartily, her cheeks blazing red. Niko smirked, and replaced the magazine.  
‘That’s quite the hole you’ve dug,’ she quipped. ‘Impress and terrify the new blood if you must, but try to do it more efficiently.’  
‘Okay, now I have to ask,’ Kazumi interrupted, holding up her hands. ‘What are we doing here?’  
‘Turning in a bounty and getting a new bow for Madoka,’ Niko answered plainly, serving only to confuse Madoka further.  
‘I don’t follow,’ the bearer of the Wild Card admitted. Mirai only rolled her eyes in frustration.  
‘This store is merely a front,’ Niko explained. ‘This store has been sanctioned by the Kirijo Group as a supply point for Persona-users. We get the reward for cleared nests and our weapons here.’  
‘Really?’ Madoka wondered. ‘In such a simple little outlet?’  
‘Really,’ Niko nodded, pointing to the shopkeeper. ‘See that man? His parents were involved in the world of Shadows and Personas, and his family have always been sympathetic to the Kirijo Group and to Persona-users.’  
‘Uh-huh,’ Madoka nodded slowly, ‘I never would have imagined...’  
‘Appearances can be deceiving,’ Mirai pointed out smugly, her confidence quickly returning, ‘that’s a piece of advice that’ll keep you alive. But for now, you two can sit back and let Mirai-sama handle this.’  
‘No one is going to call you that,’ Niko half-sighed, as though she had said it a thousand times before. Mirai did not respond as she approached the counter. The man standing behind the cashier spread his arms in welcome, and smiled brightly.  
‘And how can I assist you today, young miss?’ he asked politely, rubbing his hands eagerly.  
‘Formalities won’t be necessary, Iori-san,’ said Mirai as she fixed him with a serious gaze. ‘Death is not a hunter unbeknownst to its prey...’  
‘One is always aware that it lies in wait,’ the storeowner replied gravely, completing the quote. His smile was back in less than a moment as he lifted the wooden flap on the counter, allowing the girls access to the door at the back. ‘So are you here to turn something in or...’  
‘We’re also here to shop,’ Niko informed him, pointing towards Madoka.  
‘Oh, new faces, eh?’ he asked, looking over to the unfamiliar newcomers. He extended his hand as his smile somehow became even wider. ‘The name’s Minato Iori. I’m one of the representatives of the Kirijo Group in this here town, but if you need gas or a few snacks, just come back round the front.’  
‘It’s a pleasure,’ Madoka nodded, eagerly responding to the handshake. The man nodded as he pulled a key from his breast pocket and unlocked the door.  
‘Let me know if there’s anything you like,’ he added as he led them in.

Madoka could scarcely believe her eyes as they darted around the back room, which was nothing less than a fully stocked armoury. Firearms ranging from pocket-sized revolvers to military-grade assault rifles hung from hooks embedded into the left wall, the weapons completely covering its area, and the floor close to it stacked with boxes upon boxes of ammunition. That was far from the most fantastic thing in the room, as her gaze shifted to the right. The hooks on this wall supported the weight of shining swords, glistening axes and deadly spears; melee weapons from every culture and every era were for sale in this room.  
‘Like what you see?’ Iori asked somewhat rhetorically. They always did, and every single man, woman and adolescent that stepped in this room had that same doe-eyed, slack-jawed expression slapped on their face. ‘And before you ask,’ he added quickly, ‘I don’t stock Barettas in silver. They’d look just like your Evoker, and you don’t wanna get them mixed up.’  
‘I guess that explains where Homura gets all her guns...’ Madoka pondered.  
‘You mean Homura Akemi?’ Iori scoffed. ‘Real character that one.’  
‘I’m sorry,’ she spoke up uneasily, ‘do you have a problem with Akemi?’  
‘Problem?’ he asked, raising a curious eyebrow. ‘The kid’s the best business I ever had, but she could stand to be a little more social. Though if you ask me, one girl would never need that much ammo, and that’s just the stuff she gets from me.’  
‘Where else would she get all this from?’ she questioned, gesturing to the various boxes of ammunition scattered about the room.  
‘Now bear in mind this is just a rumour,’ he cautioned, ‘but I heard the local mob have been getting a little anxious lately. Something about misplaced ammo caches or something.’  
‘Woah,’ Kazumi gasped, ‘you don’t think that...’  
‘Of course not,’ Iori snapped impatiently. ‘Nobody’s dumb enough to rob the Yakuza!’  
‘Now, now, there’s no need to get incensed,’ Mirai reassured him. ‘Now about the bounty...’  
‘Of course,’ he answered keenly, taking a few deep breaths. ‘Right this way.’ He motioned towards another door to the rear of the room, and as if it were routine, Mirai and Iori disappeared behind it.  
‘I believe the bows are over there,’ Niko pointed to the rear-right corner near the back door. Before Madoka could take a step towards the corner, she raised her voice again. ‘I’m sure you two must be curious.’  
‘Curious?’ Kazumi tilted her head. ‘What would I be curious about?’  
‘Perhaps not you, but Madoka certainly,’ Niko answered, casting a glance at the pink-haired archer. Her expression was as unreadable as Homura’s at the best of times, but her gaze wasn’t nearly as cold. ‘I know you’ve been wondering about Hijiri ever since Tuesday night, and that you’ve been spending the last few days looking for the right opportunity to ask about it.’ As much as Madoka was ashamed to admit, she was right on the mark. ‘Well, your opportunity is here,’ she continued neutrally. ‘Ask away.’  
‘I don’t know,’ Madoka murmured, looking away shamefully. ‘I mean, if you’re uncomfortable talking about it...’  
‘This topic makes something a little beyond “uncomfortable”, believe me,’ she spoke back, in a tone close to a hiss. ‘However, I’m more than capable of putting aside my feelings to do what’s necessary, and it’s necessary that you know. I don’t know what she’s thinking, or why she’s showing herself now, but she’s involving you in whatever scheme she’s plotting, and that means you need to know what she’s capable of.’ A chill set in the atmosphere of the room silence permeating every corner. ‘Any questions?’

‘[Okay,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BhMnxjIaTfw)’ Madoka sighed, moving towards a section of the wall that held a few wooden bows, ‘who exactly is she?’  
‘Kanna Hijiri is, as you might’ve guessed, my biological twin sister,’ Niko answered, gesturing to her face, ‘though that might’ve been a little obvious.’  
‘Why do you say “biological”, anyway?’ Kazumi asked, narrowing her eyes. ‘And how come you have different names?’  
‘We were orphaned not long after we were born,’ she explained, ‘and thanks to a few screw-ups in the system, we wound up getting adopted by different families. The Hijiri family, after finding this out, did some digging and reached out to my parents.’ A slight smile pulled on her lips, and her eyes shined as memories flowed freely in her mind. ‘I first met Kanna when we were four. I guess you could say we were more like close friends than sisters.’  
‘Even so,’ Madoka interrupted, picking up a wooden shortbow and pulling on the string experimentally, ‘it sounded like you were close.’  
‘Oh, we were inseparable,’ Niko sighed, not even trying to hide her smile. ‘We did everything together. She was a better reflection of me than any mirror, and it was easy to see why. Not only did we look exactly the same, we were also both at the top of our class, and we also thought similarly, sharing a deep passion for science and technology. We were equals in every capacity, except one.’  
‘What was the difference between the two of you?’ Kazumi asked hesitantly.  
‘We found that out three years ago,’ Niko turned towards the amnesiac, ‘when you founded the Pleiades Saints. When we learned about a world beyond our own, and when we had an opportunity to be part of something bigger than ourselves, we never hesitated. But there was one problem. I had the potential, Kanna didn’t.’  
‘I see,’ Kazumi whispered. ‘So you’re saying she’s doing...whatever she’s doing out of jealousy?’  
‘Not necessarily,’ Niko dismissed the hypothesis. ‘I don’t know what’s driving her now, but back then, she wasn’t jealous at all. She pulled up all the data the Kirijo Group was willing to share with the city’s Persona-users, and started her own research project. She didn’t have to involve herself in all this, but after seeing what we saw, learning what was really going on, she couldn’t just walk away.’ She gave a pointed look towards Madoka. ‘You must know the feeling quite well.’  
‘I do,’ Madoka agreed grimly. ‘What exactly was she researching?’  
‘She was doing research into the nature of our fight,’ Niko elaborated. ‘What were Shadows and Personas? Why did someone get a Persona? Where did Shadows come from? Those were the questions she was trying to answer.’  
‘That sounds like a really ambitious undertaking,’ Madoka mused, putting the bow down in dissatisfaction.  
‘Very ambitious,’ Niko agreed, ‘especially considering that the Kirijo Group have tried in vain to answer those questions for decades.’  
‘I don’t remember anything about her,’ Kazumi admitted, ‘but from what you’re telling me, I doubt she would’ve let a little detail like that stop her.’  
‘Of course not,’ Niko scoffed, ‘she kept at it for months. Even though she felt like she was grinding her face against a brick wall, she didn’t give up. She wanted to be useful to us any way she could.’  
‘She must have been a great person, judging from how you talk about her,’ Madoka surmised. ‘What could have made her change for the worse?’  
‘That very same research project,’ Niko answered grimly. ‘After months of no visible progress, scientific curiosity degenerated into obsession. She wouldn’t sleep, she wouldn’t eat, and topics such as Shadows, Personas and the phases of the moon were the only things she would talk about. I tried so many times to make her give it a rest, but she wouldn’t listen. She was convinced that the Kirijo Group had withheld vital information from us.’  
‘Do you believe that?’ Kazumi asked. ‘You think they know something we don’t?’  
‘I can’t say for certain,’ Niko shook her head, ‘but as time went on, it only got worse. She insisted that she come with us on hunts, hoping she could learn something from personal experience. More than a few times she put herself in harm’s way just to see what would happen when a Shadow consumed her. As for her research, she spent less time on the computer and more time speaking to Kyubey in private.’  
‘You mean the weird ferret thing?’ Kazumi tilted her head, and then flinched when she saw Madoka’s disapproving look. ‘What?’  
[‘Then it all changed for the worse about two years ago,’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c2PViOqKUUU) Niko continued solemnly. ‘One day, I went to school and I didn’t see hide or hair of her. Even when she was deepest in her insomnia, Kanna never missed school, despite her slipping grades. She didn’t answer any of my texts either, and neither did her parents. I should have known something was wrong, but I thought nothing of it as I headed to Mami’s place, since we were in the process of moving our stuff there after we declared it our new base of operations.  
‘But when the Saints met that afternoon, Kanna didn’t show,’ Niko continued her story. As it went on, her voice sounded somewhat strained, like there was a lump in her throat. ‘After they learned that her parents didn’t answer my texts, we were all worried. So me, Saki and Mirai headed over to her house, just to see if everything was okay.’  
‘And what did you find?’ Madoka asked quietly, even though she knew we would regret the question.  
‘I don’t think I’ll ever forget what we found,’ Niko sighed. Her eyes narrowed to thin slits and her lips pressed into a flat line as she tried to hold herself together. ‘We opened the door, and the first thing we saw were her parents, just two corpses on the living room floor. We’d been fighting long enough that we didn’t even need a good look at them to know the Shadows got them. I ran as fast as I could up the stairs to her room, imagining nothing but the worst-case scenario, but the reality was so much worse. She was right there packing her things, not a scratch on her.  
‘She told me she’d made a breakthrough in her research, something huge. She didn’t give me any details; all she told me was that the previous night, she invented a device that could open portals to wherever the Shadows came from, and another that could influence their behaviour, and that...’ She paused, and gritted her teeth. ‘...initial test results were promising.’  
‘Oh my god...’ Madoka gasped with the briefest whisper, her heart dropping straight into her bowels. ‘She didn’t...’  
‘What the hell are you saying?’ Kazumi growled, Madoka flinching from the sudden outburst. ‘Are you telling me that bitch killed her own parents?’  
‘She didn’t deny it, if that’s what you’re asking,’ Niko answered coldly. ‘Needless to say, I pretty much lost it there, but then a Shadow’s portal opened right on the wall, in broad daylight, and she just walked in, without a second of hesitation. Up until the other night, that was the last I ever saw of her.’  
‘But why?’ Madoka asked desperately. ‘What could she be doing that could possibly be worth her parents’ lives?’  
‘I honestly don’t have an answer for that,’ she admitted. ‘I have been keeping tabs on her ever since, but Kanna is an elusive one. My contacts have been seeing her all over the country, from Sapporo to Hiroshima. Wherever she goes, bodies are left behind, all of them agents of the Kirijo Group, some of them Persona-users.’  
‘Why are you telling us this?’ Madoka half-begged. ‘It’s obvious that this is hurting you.’  
‘Because, Madoka Kaname,’ Niko raised her voice, looking between Madoka and Kazumi with a tough glare, ‘this is a warning. I don’t know why, but she’s taken an interest to you, and I doubt she’ll leave Kazumi be now that she’s reawakened. If she could be so casual about feeding her own parents to Shadows, then what wouldn’t she do to you? When we see her again, and we _will_ see her again, expect the worst.’

[Before Niko could continue her warning,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cdKfeKaBkNs) the door opened, and out walked Mirai, thumbing through a sizeable wad of bank notes.  
‘Pleasure doing business with ya, miss,’ Iori chimed as her followed her out.  
‘We’ve got our money,’ she grumbled, eying up the various weapons decorating the room. ‘Anything you want to spend it on?’  
‘I...uh...’ Madoka stammered looking around wildly until she finally saw something that caught her attention. The bow was compact in form, roughly the length of her arm, and was made of elegantly shaped fibreglass and plastics, making it light and strong. The carbon-fibre bowstring was taut along a system of pulleys based on wheels at the end of each limb; a quick pull was enough to tell her that this was a very powerful bow for its size. ‘I think I’ll take this one.’  
‘Of course, miss,’ Iori nodded, and gave a mischievous leer to Mirai. ‘That’ll be 25,000 yen.’ Mirai fumed silently as she gave the wad of cash straight back to the shopkeeper.

Not long after that they were out of the shop, and Madoka headed home with a heavy heart. [Her mind was filled with sobering thoughts of Niko’s story,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NZ3LYttU5M) as well as the blue card she saw before leaving. The card, labelled ‘XVI’ depicted a tall building being destroyed by lightning.

_‘I am thou, and thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Tower Arcana.’_

[ Class 2-C Homeroom, Morning, Monday 9th June 2059, Waning Crescent Moon, 17 Days Until Next Full Moon ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQcnanaCjEA)

For the next several days, Madoka couldn’t be happier. With the return of Kazumi, the Saints were operating at top efficiency. Her Persona, Selene, made clearing away smaller Shadows effortless with her widely ranged light and dark spells. Her contribution was much more valuable than in nest clearing, as meetings at Mami’s apartment were much livelier now. With her presence generally putting everything at ease, it wasn’t long before Madoka had resettled into a new routine of schoolwork, social amusement and a generally easy nest clearing. Of course, it wouldn’t be long before fate decided to throw a wrench into all that.

‘Kamijou-kun?’ Madoka gasped. ‘When did they let you out of the hospital?’  
‘Just yesterday,’ he answered bashfully. Kyousuke Kamijou gave everyone in the class, especially Sayaka, a bit of a shock when her hobbled into the door. She still wasn’t used to picturing him wearing anything but a hospital gown, albeit she wasn’t surprised by him balancing on crutches as he strained to sit at his desk.  
‘Hey, uh, Kyousuke...’ Sayaka stammered, her eyes darting everywhere across the room in a painfully obvious attempt to avoid eye contact. ‘How’s the arm doing?’  
‘Much better,’ he reported gladly, clenching and unclenching his fist experimentally. ‘I still don’t have all the feeling back yet, but I think I’ll make a full recovery.’  
‘Oh, that’s wonderful news!’ Hitomi cheered, having just walked into the classroom. ‘I’m looking forward to the day you can play again.’  
‘So am I,’ he nodded, grinning with anticipation. Madoka looked back and forth across the scene, and as she quietly observed, she couldn’t help but notice something about her two female friends. Each one was looking at Kyousuke wistfully, like he was the only thing in the room. Madoka simply smiled, nodded, and stood attention as Saotome-sensei stormed in and shared her latest political observation with the class.

After School

Another uneventful day passed, and Madoka already had her things packed and headed towards Mami’s apartment. Sayaka was hot on her heels, though she took one moment too many to look at Kyousuke limping down the corridor in the opposite direction.  
‘And what’s biting you today?’ the blue haired girl asked, a lightly strained smile on her face.  
‘Really?’ Madoka asked in amusement. ‘ _You’re_ asking _me_ that?’  
‘Yeah,’ Sayaka affirmed aggressively. ‘Your point?’  
‘No point, really,’ she teased. ‘I just noticed the way you were acting around Kamijou-kun.’  
‘Oh,’ Sayaka nodded, taking on a salacious tone, ‘you saw me putting on the moves, eh?’  
‘Yes,’ Madoka replied plainly, ‘it was painful to watch.’  
‘You wound me, Madoka,’ she shrugged nonchalantly.  
‘I’m serious,’ Madoka pleaded. ‘All that awkward small talk is just getting you nowhere. You need to let him know how you feel.’  
‘What?’ Sayaka reeled back, eyes narrowed with offense. Then, she leaned forward, smirking wolfishly. ‘Okay, I’ll bite. But before you go lecturing me about this, you need to have a serious talk with Akemi.’  
‘Hey,’ Madoka balked, cheeks blazing, ‘don’t you go bringing Homura into this!’  
‘Bring me into what?’ asked Homura. Her footsteps had been in time with theirs, so they did not notice her presence until she announced it. Madoka gasped at her sudden appearance, whilst Sayaka released an uncharacteristically high-pitched squeal.  
‘Ho-Homura-chan!’ Madoka stuttered. ‘How much of that did you hear?’  
‘Nothing of importance,’ Homura answered neutrally. It really was a monumental task to tell what she was thinking. ‘I heard about Kazumi.’  
‘Great news, isn’t it?’ Madoka smiled. Homura didn’t react to her cheer, her eyes seeming to fade into a darker shade.  
‘Hey, wait a minute!’ Sayaka spoke out angrily. ‘You’re about as new to this Persona thing as we are. How do you know who Kazumi is, and why would you even care?’  
‘There are more groups of Persona-users than just the Saints,’ Homura explained. ‘Amongst those groups, the founder of the Pleiades Saints had built up quite the reputation. If even half the rumours I’ve heard about her are true, then she’s a girl worthy of my respect.’  
‘That’s...’ Sayaka responded, trying to process the information. ‘...surprisingly heartfelt of you. But as soon as I say that, you’re gonna say something ominous and kill the mood.’  
‘But I should warn you...’ she intoned ominously.  
‘I knew it!’  
‘Ever hear of a group called the Carroll Society?’ she asked. She took their shaking heads as her cue to continue. ‘They’re a powerful and dangerous group of Persona-users. I don’t know too much about them, but they’ve been asking around about you, and about Kazumi.’  
‘So our little Madoka is getting famous, eh?’ Sayaka intoned cheekily, casting a sly glance to the shorter girl, before her face straightened with a bemused blink. ‘I guess that’s a bad thing, huh?’  
‘Like I said, I don’t know anything for certain, but they have a vicious reputation,’ Homura cautioned them. ‘If they’re looking for you, I doubt they’ll want to make friends.’  
‘And you probably have no idea why either?’ Madoka inferred. Homura’s expression simply hardened in response.  
‘Just be careful, Madoka,’ she urged darkly. ‘You usually are, but try to be especially vigilant of Persona-users trying to kill you.’ Homura walked away without another word, leaving them alone in the corridor.

‘So what do you make of this Carroll Society?’ Madoka asked.  
‘Not sure,’ she shrugged, suggestively leering at her friend. ‘What caught my attention, however, was you undressing her with your eyes.’  
‘Excuse me?’ Madoka squealed as she reeled back with her cheeks heavily dyed with pink. ‘You need to keep your off-colour jokes under control!’  
‘And you need to keep your eyes under control,’ Sayaka retorted. ‘I swear you’re gonna burn two holes in Mami’s chest at this rate.’  
‘Cut it out,’ Madoka fumed, and Sayaka laughed as they made their way down the corridor.

[ Downtown Mitakihara, Evening ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YK9Y1EqjDpY)

The day had passed, the moon had risen, and Madoka was finally in her element. She drew on her new bow, a feat that took a considerable amount of strength that she was still getting used to. The pulleys snapped the string back into place with tremendous force, launching the arrow at blinding speed, finding its mark between the eyes of the Cupid Shadow. The projectile nearly tore its head off as it faded into darkness, removing one obstacle from their path.

The way through clear, Madoka led her teammates Sayaka, Kazumi and Mirai down the misty corridor, confident that nothing could stand in their way. They turned the corner, and were faced with a horde of Mayas, a lake of black slime with masks and grasping claws bobbing from the surface.  
‘Kazumi, you know what to do!’ she called. The previous leader in question leaped forward, scythe raised as a ghostly blue glow emanated from her chest.  
‘ _Mamudo!_ ’ she commanded, her Persona materialising in a corona from her body. Selene reached out, and a glowing purple light etched itself onto the ground beneath the Shadows, drawing a circle with various occult symbols. Then a burst of aberrant smoke burst from the ground, and nearly every enemy was consumed in dark flame. The group charged past the smouldering ashes, their presence barely even an interruption.  
‘Be careful,’ Kyubey advised, running along the floor to keep pace with the group. ‘I detect a powerful Shadow not far from our current location.’  
‘Just what we were looking for,’ Mirai growled confidently.

The Master Shadow lay casually on its back as the team burst into its chamber. It had a large, plump body that seemed to be made of solid gold, its hands and feet comically small compared to its swollen torso. Its head was similarly large and round, the lower half of its face completely obscured by a large, well-groomed grey moustache, its cranium topped with an opulent black crown, the number ‘IV’ inlaid in it with gold.  
‘King type, Emperor Arcana,’ Mirai reported, speaking from long experience as she hefted her blade. ‘Let’s do this!’  
She charged forward recklessly, dragging her sword behind her in one hand, while drawing her Evoker with the other, sliding the barrel underneath her chin so that it pressed against her throat.  
‘ _Rampage!_ ’ she roared as she pulled the trigger. Britomartis, the ghostly image of a woman appearing to be clad in bear furs that seemed to blend into her form, lashed out ferociously at the Shadow at Mirai’s command, her sword tearing chunks out of the Shadow in time with her Persona’s teeth and claws. The creature shrieked as it withstood the punishment, before a powerful gale of wind erupted from it, pushing her back, her feet grinding on the floor as she tried to keep balance.  
‘At least it wasn’t electricity,’ Sayaka consoled her, pulling out her own Evoker. ‘Themis! _Glacial Edge!_ ’ She charged as soon as her Persona came into shape, her own sword beginning to glow an eerie pale blue that let a trail of thin mist as she moved. With a grunt of exertion, she took the blade in both hands and struck with all her strength. The sword cut a deep line into the Shadow's belly, and was followed by a loud hiss as clouds of white fog cascaded from the wound, large crystals of ice sprouting from it to haemorrhage it further.  
‘Madoka, finish it off!’ she called out.  
‘Got it,’ Madoka nodded. ‘Narasimha! _Shinkuuha!_ ’ The Persona that appeared, with the head of a lion and the body of a man, raised his sword and slashed at the air twice. For a moment nothing seemed to happen, but then two blinding flashes of light and a crashing sound like a clap of thunder confounded her. When she collected her bearings, the Shadow laid still, two smoking holes in its chest, before it decomposed into dark fog that scattered to the corners of the room.  
‘The deed is done,’ Kyubey noted clinically, saying nothing more as light poured from his form and whisked them away.

[‘Man, I’m beat,’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=flFluz2K2FU) Sayaka yawned as they were transported back into the alley. Madoka gave her shoulders a roll as she basked in the cool night air, and couldn’t agree with Sayaka more. Clearing nests may have become a simple task thanks to Kazumi, but that did not mean for a second that it was any less exhausting, since just stepping foot in a Shadow’s nest sapped the energy out of her.  
‘Come on,’ Miria ordered, slinging her sword onto her back, placing her hip as she began to strut away, ‘we should be heading home.’ The others said nothing as they began to follow, each clearly exhausted by the battle, except for Kazumi, who bounced on her feet as she walked, eyes gleaming.  
‘I know I’ve been at this for a while, but the awesomeness hasn’t faded a bit yet,’ she commented, her voice strained with excitement.  
‘It’s only been a few weeks,’ Sayaka pointed out, eyes drooping as she stifled another yawn. ‘After a few close calls, the novelty will start to wear off a little.’  
‘I know, I know,’ she groaned dismissively. ‘But still, these Shadow things aren’t much. I’m just like “ _Mamudo_ ” or “ _Hamaon_ ”, and they’re like “poof!”’  
‘I see what you mean,’ Madoka agreed. ‘This task was a lot more difficult without those abilities of yours.’  
‘I know, right?’ Kazumi nodded confidently. ‘How did you guys ever manage without me?’  
‘I don’t know either,’ Mirai muttered darkly, stopping in her tracks. ‘You guys go on ahead. Kaname, I need to talk to you.’ Kazumi and Sayaka exchanged curious glances, but said nothing as they continued their walk, leaving Mirai and Kazumi alone.

For a moment or two, the dark alley was silent save for the whistle of the wind. Madoka shifted awkwardly on her feet as she waited for Mirai to speak. She had no idea why Mirai would want a private word with her, but she never expected the question she would deliver.  
‘How did you do it?’ she asked bluntly, her arms folded and gaze elsewhere as she pretended not to care.  
‘What?’  
‘How did you do it?’ Mirai repeated impatiently. ‘You know the thing with Kyouko?’  
‘What thing?’ Madoka asked. This wasn’t making any sense.  
‘Oh, come on!’ she growled in exasperation, massaging her brow. ‘For the last few days, she’s been hanging around Mami’s place, practically inhaling her food, and she’s been pointing us to some pretty decent hotspots.’  
‘So?’  
‘Two things,’ she growled, holding up two fingers to emphasise the point. ‘One: she has this huge thing about pity or charity or something stupid like that, so she’d never sleep in someone else’s place or take someone’s food. Two: she’d rather eat her own teeth than let someone else take her bounties. Now when I asked her about it, she blamed you. Why would she do that?’  
‘I don’t know,’ Madoka shrugged. ‘I just talked to her...’  
‘Just talked to her?’ Mirai screeched. ‘For two years, we’ve tried everything to make her get her shit together. We kept a slot open for her, we reminded her that happened that night wasn’t her fault, but she pushed us away every time we got close. And then you just swagger in, knowing nothing about anything, and suddenly we’re finally making progress with her. I’m sorry if this seems a little cynical, but what the hell did you do?’ She punctuated her question by marching straight up to Madoka and pointing straight in her face, the fingertip just touching the end of her nose.  
‘I really don’t know,’ she denied, her back bent at an uncomfortable angle in an effort to lean away from the pointing finger. ‘Ask Sayaka, I think she knows her better than me.’  
‘Oh gods above,’ Mirai sighed as she withdrew her finger. Slowly, she began to pace across the width of the alley, her face in her hands.  
‘Hey, are you...?’ Madoka asked tentatively. Mirai stopped suddenly, and fixed her with a deadly glare that sent a chill running down her spine.  
‘I don’t know what it is,’ she began, a dark edge to her voice, ‘but there’s something different about you. Not just the whole multiple Personas thing either; it’s something beyond that. Therefore, I want you to swear two things to me.’  
‘Uh...sure?’ Madoka agreed hesitantly.  
‘First,’ she stated roughly, ‘you will not get yourself killed. Your status makes you quite the valuable asset to us, so if you were to die, we’d lose our competitive edge over other Persona-users. We don’t want that.’  
‘I think I can do that,’ Madoka answered dryly. She didn’t think she’d be losing her sense of self-preservation any time soon. ‘What’s the second item on the agenda?’  
‘Second,’ Mirai continued firmly, ‘I want you to keep an eye on Kazumi, okay?’ As she gave the order, her gaze wasn’t as firm, her voice losing of her infamous vigour. ‘If we lost her again...’  
‘I promise,’ she replied gravely. She knew from experience that this was a request that needed to be taken seriously. Their eyes met, the iron in her eyes reflecting in Mirai’s. The older girl blinked a few times before scoffing and folding her arms.  
‘Glad we have that covered,’ she huffed proudly, now fully composed. ‘Plus, given that you’re not totally incompetent, I can hold you to it.’  
‘I won’t let you down,’ Madoka nodded, smirking lightly. ‘Though, it’s nice to know you care about us this much.’  
‘Don’t push your luck, kid,’ she snapped, haughtily turning away and continuing her walk back to the street. Madoka smiled to herself, [waiting for the feeling of freezing time to subside before she followed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NZ3LYttU5M). The card she saw then labelled ‘VI’, and featured the silhouettes of a man and woman separated by a large pink heart.

_“I am thou, and thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Lovers Arcana.”_

[Further on ahead,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRVVm6jRiR4) Sayaka and Kazumi had reached the mouth of the alley, the dim glow of moonlight greeting them as they approached the empty street.  
‘What do you think’s taking them so...?’ Sayaka was about to ask, until she noticed that Kazumi had stopped. She stared intently at the edge of the alley, scythe raised and hairs bristled. ‘Hey, what’s the matter?’  
‘Something’s coming,’ she stated brusquely, not dropping her guard for a moment, ‘and it’s trouble. I can feel it.’ True to her word, a figure turned the corner and entered the alley. She was about their age, if not a little older. Lilac eyes and short brown hair could be briefly made out behind the high collar of her dark leather coat as she strolled purposefully towards them.  
‘Hey,’ Sayaka called out, ‘who are you?’ Her hand drifted instinctively to the handle of her sword as the stranger got closer, the feeling of unease growing as she made eye contact.  
‘There’s not much point in asking that,’ the girl retorted as she raised her head. Something about her expression did nothing to reassure them, a glint of instability in her eye. ‘You’re gonna be dead soon, anyway.’ The stranger bent her knees slightly, and then bounded towards them with inhuman speed, lashing her arm out with a flash of steel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Chapter 13.
> 
> Honestly, there's not a lot I can say this time around, other than stress how important comments, Kudos, and the like are. Comments are massively helpful when it comes to improving my writing, plus its just more encouragement for me to keep going. So please, don't be shy, that is if you find my stuff worthy of your time.
> 
> So hold on until Chapter 14. I'll be done before you know it.


	14. Unsettling Premonition

[Without thinking,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NzExQDwBm98) Kazumi brought the scythe up in front of her in an instinctive attempt to defend herself. The shaft of the weapon caught the incoming claw easily, the attackers’ knuckles rapping hard on the wood, the steel tips barely the grazing the skin on Kazumi’s throat.  
‘Good reflexes,’ the attacker noted, smiling grimly. She cast a sharp eye over to the other girl. She had drawn her sword as soon as the attack was blocked, and now she was coming for a quick slice. The assailants own reflexes kicked into high gear, delivering a harsh kick to Kazumi’s gut, knocking her away and onto her back. Without missing a beat, she turned around and swiped away Sayaka’s blade with her now free claw. She smiled as the blue-tressed girl was taken off-balance. She was right where she wanted her. She quickly clenched her other fist, and another trio of hooked blades sprang from the coats’ sleeve as she thrust it forward towards Sayaka’s chest. Sensing danger, she reasserted her footing and knocked the claw away with another quick swipe of her sword. The attacker grunted at the wasted effort of her attack, and opportunistically pounced towards the prone Kazumi.  
‘Oh crap,’ Kazumi swore. Forcing herself to calm down, she cleared her mind, and trusted her body to her own muscle memory. She twisted onto her side and rolled back into the alley, letting the caws sink into the ground.  
‘Now,’ Sayaka shouted, rushing forward with both hands gripping her blade. Understanding the signal, Kazumi kicked her legs into the air and spun in a breakdancing motion, and was quickly back on her feet, swing her scythe with roar. The attacker snarled in frustration as the two blades closed in on her in a pincer attack. This level of coordination would be the end of anyone else, but Oriko wouldn’t send just anyone. She hopped into the air, spreading her arms and twisting her body. She spun rapidly in the air, her claws swirling about in a tornado of steel. She couldn’t have left the ground for more than half a second, but the manoeuvre was more than enough to send the offending blades off-course.  
‘What the...?’ Sayaka gasped, but the attacker didn’t waste a moment as she rushed towards Kazumi. The raven-haired girl hopped back and swung her scythe again defensively, but the mysterious offender paused her charge for only a moment, coolly leaning backwards to dodge the blow. She leaped forward, claws swinging wildly, her victim twisting the polearm to defend. The attacker was inside her range, so there wasn’t much she could do; it would only be a matter of time before the claws batted the scythe from her hands and began digging into her flesh...

Without warning, the stranger halted her assault. The reason why was obvious even with a cursory glance. She stood still, eyes gaping as her arm shot downwards and caught the arrow that was just about to hit the flesh of her thigh. The assailant barely had time to comprehend what happened as her instincts told her to jump backwards. The patch of concrete was standing on was promptly smashed into gravel by Mirai’s sword. The mysterious girl hissed in frustration as she took in the change of circumstance, effortlessly segueing the jump into a backwards somersault and then a second jump, landing her a safe distance from the four Saints.  
‘Guys, are you alright?’ Madoka asked frantically, readying another arrow, just in case.  
‘We’re fine,’ Sayaka assured them after having a moment to catch her breath. ‘We could have been in a bad spot there if you hadn’t shown up.’  
‘Honestly,’ Mirai snorted, hefting her heavy blade from the wake of her swing, ‘the second you leave my sight, this happens.’ She pointed her sword at the stranger. ‘Who are you?’ she called out, seriously and clearly. ‘What exactly are you trying to pull here?’  
‘I don’t have to explain shit to you,’ the girl spat, one of her claws retracting as she reached into her pocket. ‘What good is an explanation to the dead, anyway?’ Her hand suddenly whipped out the coats’ pocket, the telltale silver of an Evoker twinkling in the dim light.  
‘She’s a Persona-user?’ Madoka gasped, feeling her hand drifting towards her own Evoker.

[‘That’s enough, Kirika,’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Pr5RMY5FqY) a voice rang out. It was graceful, elegant and sophisticated, but had enough volume to carry itself to the back of the alley, and resonated with authority. Another figure appeared at the mouth of the alley, though Madoka could swear she wasn’t there a moment ago. She was girl of high school age, her long white dress billowing in the night wind, matching the pale blonde hair that looked almost silver in the moonlight, and contrasting the dark hair and coat of Kirika, who simply stood still in awe.  
‘Oriko,’ she whispered. She gazed intently at the other girl, and then snarled with rage. ‘Why are you stopping me? I can take them all if have—’  
‘No you can’t,’ Oriko interrupted her, plainly yet powerfully. ‘It’s four against one. If you summon your Persona and escalate the conflict right now, you’ll be hurt or worse. Do you understand?’  
‘Y-yeah,’ Kirika stammered, immediately backing down. The taller of the two cast her calculating gaze over the Saints, and as her eyes met Madoka’s, she knew. This persons’ will was an unshakable fortress, her command over it absolute. Even from a split-second of eye contact, Madoka could tell this was not someone she wanted to get on the bad side of.  
‘I must apologise for that little...scuffle,’ she admitted, addressing the four in front of her. ‘I would call it a misunderstanding, but unfortunately, our intentions were clear.’  
‘What?’ Sayaka glowered at the audacity of her statement. ‘So you’re admitting that you just tried to kill us? Why? Who are you?’  
‘Oh, where are my manners?’ Oriko asked jokingly. ‘My name is Oriko Mikuni, and this is Kirika Kure,’ she explained, gesturing to the girl who had taken a spot at her side. ‘We are members of the Carroll Society, and I understand that we have some sort of reputation?’  
‘I know the name,’ Madoka answered, ‘but that’s all.’  
‘Is that so?’ she asked rhetorically. ‘This makes things slightly easier. We are an organisation of Persona-users, much like the Pleiades Saints. However, we are a much smaller group than you, and instead of exterminating Shadows, we have a much more...niche task at hand.’  
‘What exactly are you trying to do?’ Kazumi cut in, getting straight to the point. Oriko regarded the brunette quietly, expression unreadable, until she closed her eyes in quiet contemplation, smirking serenely.  
‘Not here,’ she decided.  
‘Why?’ Sayaka demanded angrily. ‘We deserve to at least hear an excuse.’  
‘You do,’ Oriko agreed, ‘but unfortunately, tensions are still high. There’s a chance that someone might take issue and...React violently. Therefore, I would like to invite Kaname-san to some afternoon tea.’  
‘What?’ Madoka balked, pointing to herself in a confused request for confirmation that Oriko really just said that.  
‘There’s a cafe in the mall called Fate’s Calling; a rather fitting name I might add,’ she continued, unfazed by how lost Madoka seemed to be. ‘You should meet me there tomorrow afternoon, around four maybe?’  
‘I’m sorry,’ Madoka interjected, ‘but why are we having afternoon tea?’  
‘I’ve decided that you will be the one to learn our motives,’ Oriko explained. ‘I thought it would be best if I explained it to one of you, who could then pass it onto the others.’ She gestured to Kirika, and both of them made a move towards the exit. Kirika turned the corner and was already out of sight, but Oriko lingered a little bit longer, a confident smirk on her face. ‘The café makes some _divine_ sweet dumplings. That alone should make it worth your while.’ And then Oriko stepped around the corner, and vanished like a ghost.

‘Oriko,’ Kirika grumbled, her furious eyes meeting Oriko’s as she slowed her pace so that she could walk ahead. ‘What the hell?’  
‘You should learn to pick your battles, Kirika,’ she chastised her. ‘Your raw passion may give you an edge, but you shouldn’t give into it if it means losing your advantage.’  
‘Yeah,’ she conceded hesitantly, ‘but what about you? You’re a boss! You could’ve wiped that bitch off the face of the earth with a thought. Why are we wasting everybody’s time with this stupid tea date?’  
‘You overestimate me,’ Oriko responded somberly. She allowed herself a moment for the comment to sink in, before her eyes narrowed and lips pulled wide in a confident smile. ‘Besides, it’s my firm belief that once Kaname hears me out, she’ll make the right decision on her own.’

[ Mitakihara Shopping Centre, After School, Tuesday 10th June 2059, New Moon, 16 Days Until Next Full Moon ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1q88IKVX7JM)

The mall was hardly any different than any other day. Fashion outlets, electronics stores, bookshops and restaurants were awash in a sea of uniforms as students milled about between them, relaxing, reading and conversing. The atmosphere felt casual and relaxed, but that didn’t stop Madoka from feeling like she was walking to the gallows.  
‘This is a bad idea,’ Sayaka grumbled, her grip tightening on the strap of the sports bag as she kept in step.  
‘I know you think so,’ she nodded slightly, keeping her eyes straight ahead as she searched for the café. ‘You’ve told me that three times in the last half hour.’  
‘And it still hasn’t occurred to you just how bad and idea this is?’ Sayaka asked shrilly, giving the same effect as a shout whilst keeping her voice down. ‘I actually crossed blades with that Kirika girl. These people don’t mess around. If you say the wrong thing, they’ll kill you!’  
‘We don’t know that for certain,’ Madoka stated firmly. ‘Even if that’s the case, it’s still worth hearing them out.’  
‘If you say so,’ Sayaka sighed. ‘I knew there’d be no convincing you. Why do you think I came with anyway?’

It took some time to find, but it wasn’t too long before they found Fate’s Calling. It was a small, simple café tucked away in a quiet corner of the mall, such that it was almost beneath notice if you weren’t already looking for it. The milling crowds were much thinner; each person they could see being several metres away from the next. The only person that they noticed was leaning on the wall next to the door of the café. She was a girl wearing the same uniform as they were, but the short dark hair and the scowl on her face were good indicators of her identity.  
‘That’s far enough,’ she stated gruffly. ‘You can go in, Kaname.’  
‘Wait a minute,’ Sayaka objected, ‘what about me?’  
‘Oriko wants to see her alone,’ Kirika explained. ‘You and I can stay outside.’  
‘Like hell,’ the blue-haired girl growled. ‘No way I’m...’  
‘Sayaka, please,’ Madoka asked softly, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. ‘I’ll be alright. Just be patient, okay?’ Their eyes met, and Sayaka sharply inhaled through her nose.  
‘Fine,’ she conceded, ‘but if anything looks sketchy...’  
‘I know, I know,’ Madoka sighed, ‘I’ll be careful.’ She took a deep breath, and stepped inside, ringing a small bell as the door opened and closed. That left Kirika and Sayaka alone, standing awkwardly by the entrance.  
‘Hey,’ Kirika called quietly. Sayaka gave a quizzical glance to the slightly older girl, wondering what she wanted as she strode over to Sayaka and roughly grabbed the collar of her uniform.  
‘What the hell...?’ Sayaka asked angrily, but that only seemed to make her scowling grow more intense. Discreetly, so that no one but Sayaka could see, Kirika clenched her free fist, and the claws sprang out from beneath the sleeve of the uniform, and her indignation gave way to mortal fear.  
‘Now let me make something crystal clear,’ she growled darkly. ‘You fuck with us, you die. Simple as that. Now, I don’t give a shit if it’s broad daylight, and less about the people here. If I so much as suspect that Kaname is gonna hurt Oriko, or if she tries anything funny, I’ll jump in there and tear out her throat. You get me?’ To punctuate her warning, she pushed Sayaka harshly away, who stumbled slightly before balancing herself, her eyes wide in grave comprehension.  
‘Y-yeah,’ she stammered briefly. But as the adrenaline faded from her system, she steeled herself to fix Kirika with a vicious glare. ‘But just so you know, I’m prepared for something like this.’ Her arm drifted towards the sports bag under her arm and slightly pulled on the zip, opening the bag just enough so that Kirika could see the handle of her sword. She looked at the weapon in the bag, and back to Sayaka, and smiled grimly.

When Madoka closed the door, she took a deep breath through her nose, inhaling the scent of coffee beans, tea and steam. The interior of Fate’s Calling was not exactly dark, but the establishment was largely draped in shadow, like a summer’s day when the sun was blocked by a dark cloud. Another noticeable thing about the café was that it was almost empty, save for the barista—a middle-aged woman with a solemn expression—and the sole occupant of a plush leather chair near the back of the building.  
‘You’re right on time,’ Oriko greeted, raising her teacup in a toast, gesturing to the identical chair opposite the small table. ‘Don’t stand on ceremony. Please, take a seat.’  
Madoka nodded, hoping she couldn’t hear her swallow down the lump in her throat, and cautiously made her way over to the table, stopping briefly by the counter to place her order, and slowly sat down. The leather of the chair was soft to the touch as she practically sank into it, though that did nothing to improve her apprehension. She glanced over to Oriko in an attempt to gain a measure of her. Her ash-blonde hair was tied in a high ponytail, and the vibrant red of her uniform was that of a very prestigious school. She gazed back, completely relaxed, her stare only breaking when the barista made her way over and placed Madoka’s order in front of her.  
‘Earl Grey with milk,’ she noted the contents of the cup being placed in front of Madoka, and her eyes seemed to brighten as she noticed what was on the plate, ‘and those dumplings I told you about. I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist!’  
‘I had to see if this place lived up to the hype,’ Madoka joked, pulling one of the dumplings off the stick with her teeth. ‘Wow, these are actually really good!’  
‘Aren’t they just?’ Oriko agreed. She grinned widely as Madoka enjoyed the taste, but it soon faltered and gave way to a more neutral and more serious expression. ‘But pleasantries aside, I’m sure you have many questions about my group, and I’m all too happy to answer.’  
‘That’s good,’ Madoka noted, swallowing the dumpling. ‘The first question is probably the most obvious. Why did you want to see me alone? That’s been bugging me for a while.’  
‘It has?’ she asked, raising a fascinated eyebrow. ‘I admire your frankness, but another quality of yours that I’ve come to value is your discretion, hence why you’re here.’  
‘Wait a minute,’ Madoka raised her hand to stop, already confused. ‘You’re talking about me like you know me personally. We haven’t really talked until now.’  
‘Well, in a manner of speaking I do,’ Oriko answered briefly, holding up a hand to prevent Madoka’s new stream of questions. ‘If I told you how,’ she continued, looking Madoka dead in the eye, ‘would you believe it, no matter how far-fetched it may sound?’  
‘Well,’ she pondered, ‘I regularly jump into holes in the time-space continuum in order to kill Shadows with my Personas. I don’t think it could get more far-fetched than that.’  
‘Very well,’ Oriko chuckled. ‘What if I told you I could see the future?’

[Madoka paused,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zaYaHRAovjE) slowly placing her cup down as she processed the revelation for fear she might spill it.  
‘No,’ she stated quietly. ‘I don’t believe that.’  
‘But I assure you, it’s true,’ Oriko insisted softly. There was no stress or offense in her tone, only complete confidence. ‘Cassandra shows me what is, what was, and what might be.’  
‘Cassandra?’ Madoka asked. ‘You mean your Persona?’  
‘Correct,’ she confirmed, taking a deliberate sip of her tea. ‘It’s much like Misaki-san’s ability to analyse Shadows, but orders of magnitude more powerful.’  
Madoka considered this for a moment. ‘I’m really sorry,’ she apologised sadly, ‘but this is really stretching it a little, even considering what I’ve seen.’  
‘Now I’m sure why...’ she began as something stilled her tongue. She stiffened up, her head tilted upwards to stare at something only she could see, and narrowing her eyes as if listening to something only she could hear. Madoka looked on fearfully as Oriko’s green eyes began to glow a ghostly blue for a moment, before they rolled back up into her head as she slumped back into her chair, losing consciousness. Before Madoka could call for help, her eyes fluttered open, and she roused herself back into her proper posture. ‘Pardon me,’ she excused herself as if nothing happened. ‘I don’t have a lot of control over when I receive my visions.’  
‘You had a vision?’ Madoka asked hesitantly, her arms still shaking after the episode.  
‘Yes,’ Oriko nodded, ‘I tend to lose my balance a little when I receive a vision. It used to be much worse, but I’ve gotten more used to it now.’  
‘Okay,’ Madoka slowly considered the information, before curiosity consumed her. ‘So what did you see?’  
‘It wasn’t so much a vision as it was a warning,’ she clarified. She cleared her throat, and spoke slowly and clearly. ‘ _Inheritor of the Seal, there is death in your future. Face the truth, and know that Death will either be your salvation or your destruction._ ’ She sighed slightly, and gave Madoka a reassuring look. ‘At least that’s what Cassandra has to say.’  
‘Is Cassandra always that cryptic?’ Madoka smirked.  
‘All the time,’ she laughed. ‘Though to be fair, the future she predicts is far from set in stone. She merely illuminates the numerous paths the future can take, and even the possibilities she talks about can radically alter if you take the right course of action.’  
‘So,’ Madoka uttered, thinking her words over, ‘if I’m guessing correctly, you based the Carroll Society around your visions, so you can use your Personas to change the future for the better.’  
‘Correct,’ she answered approvingly. ‘You’re as astute as I’ve been led to believe.’  
‘However,’ Madoka interrupted, shooting Oriko a serious glare, ‘you still haven’t explained what I’ve really come here to learn. Why did Kirika attack us last night? What future are you trying to change?’  
‘Straight to the point, aren’t we?’ Oriko sighed sadly. She closed her eyes, her brow furrowing as she thought. When she opened them again, her eyes connected with Madoka’s, and within them there was no joviality; only a conviction that mirrored her own. ‘Yes, I’ll admit it,’ she said coldly, ‘we were trying to kill Kazumi, and you if needs be, but if you’ve seen what I have, you’d know we wouldn’t take something like this lightly.’  
‘Then explain!’ Madoka snapped, the fist slamming on the table surprising even herself. ‘If you have such a good reason for what you did, then why don’t you just go ahead and tell me already?’ Madoka immediately realised what she just said, collected herself, and shrank back into her seat. If the outburst had bothered Oriko, she didn’t show it.  
‘Let me tell you something about what Cassandra has shown me,’ she began. ‘There is an event that is supposed to take place in this city near the end of the year. She calls it the Fall, and our group was founded with the specific aim of preventing it.’  
‘What event?’ Madoka asked impatiently. ‘The Fall of what?’  
‘I presume the Fall of man,’ Oriko revealed. ‘The Fall is nothing less than the extinction of all life on Earth. The end of everything.’

[Madoka couldn’t even think to respond.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PmFQWlJ_IZA) How could a vision like that be real? The atmosphere was thick with tension as the air seemed to press down on her. An uncomfortable silence permeated the café, even the hiss of the cappuccino maker giving way to the hush.  
‘Do you see now exactly what’s at stake, Madoka Kaname?’ Oriko asked darkly. ‘Cassandra can see the passage of fate, and I’ll be the first to let you know that every timeline where Kazumi lives results in the Fall. It’s one life against billions, and if you stand in our way, we have no problems with taking two.’  
‘That isn’t true,’ Madoka denied, placing her hands on the table and rising from her seat. ‘You think that even if you explain your motives, I’ll just let you kill one of our own? Even if she does somehow cause the apocalypse, we’ll find another way!’  
‘There is no other way,’ Oriko stated, raising her voice for the first time in the conversation. ‘I wouldn’t be doing this if there was any other way. We don’t kill for the sake of it. I’m only doing what has to be done.’  
‘Justify it all you want, but I’m not having it,’ was the Saint’s vehement response. ‘If you think I’m going to let you kill my friend—’ Madoka’s response was cut short by the short, stiletto blade pressing against her neck. Oriko had brought her hand forward with a precise flash of movement, the knife slipping into her fingers with an elegant flick of her wrist. A cold bead of sweat ran down Madoka’s brow as she remained silent and motionless, her pulse hammering in her throat against the steel edge of the knife. All she dared to do was meet Oriko’s cold gaze.  
‘Surprised?’ she asked. Her voice was as low and fierce as the breeze on a winter’s night. ‘You shouldn’t be. Have you seen our friends outside?’ She nodded her head towards the window, and Madoka slowly turned around, wary of the blade scratching against her. Outside, Sayaka and Kirika stared each other down, as if each one thought she could strangle the other if they concentrated hard enough. At first, she didn’t understand what she was getting at, but then she saw the light dance on Kirika’s claws, and the pommel of Sayaka’s blade jutting inconspicuously out of the bag.  
‘Do you understand now?’ Oriko continued. ‘Even though we agreed to a peaceful talk, those girls came here prepared for a fight. And this,’ she pressed the knife slightly against her skin, ‘is a precaution, in case the situation became unsalvageable. That means you are the only one of the four of us who didn’t bring some measure of self-defence, despite our violent first impressions. You’re far too trusting, Madoka Kaname.’ She slowly pulled the knife away, and Madoka finally let go of the breath she had been holding far what felt like years.  
‘Enough of this,’ Madoka panted, her relief not dampening the fire in her eyes. ‘What exactly are you getting at?’  
‘I’m trying to demonstrate how naïve you are,’ Oriko stated. The straightforwardness of the remark seemed to make it sting a little more. ‘Your loyalty and trust in your friend is admirable, truly, but your friendship with Kazumi changes nothing about the quandary we find ourselves in, nor does it change the future. In the face of the Fall, your willingness to protect Kazumi isn’t strength. You’re a foolish child, Madoka Kaname. You can’t make a sacrifice, nor do you have the will to commit a necessary evil. I, on the other hand, am perfectly willing to bloody my hands so others don’t have to. You are in no position to criticise me; you haven’t seen what I have.’

[Madoka remained silent for some time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Pr5RMY5FqY), staying motionless aside from staring at the tea in her hands.  
‘Is that all?’ she asked finally.  
‘Excuse me?’ Oriko raised a curious eyebrow.  
‘My answer hasn’t changed,’ she declared, glaring Oriko straight in the eye.  
‘I didn’t think you were going to be this stubborn,’ Oriko mused, her eyes hardening a little. ‘You know what keeping her alive will lead to.’  
‘Maybe, but I don’t care,’ Madoka responded, ‘and I doubt you’ll stop trying to kill her even after I politely say no.’  
‘True,’ she admitted. ‘We will make the necessary sacrifices you can’t.’  
‘Then why don’t we settle it now?’ Madoka suggested.  
‘What?’ Oriko balked.  
‘Not a single one of the Saints are going to let you kill her,’ she proclaimed proudly, ‘so we’ll fight alongside her.’  
‘So you’re suggesting a duel?’ Oriko inferred. ‘How audacious.’  
‘Yes,’ she agreed. ‘My best people against yours. I’ll let your decide the time and the place.’  
‘I see,’ Oriko nodded. ‘It would have to be somewhere in the Gendai District, since we are going to be causing a lot of collateral damage. As for the time, why not tonight, since you’re so eager?’  
‘Deal,’ Madoka agreed darkly. She grabbed her cup, and downed the rest of the lukewarm tea with a single gulp. ‘We’ll know how to find each other.’ She placed the cup down, and promptly left. Silence occupied Fate’s Calling once again, and Oriko smirked as she gazed at the swirling tea in her own cup.  
‘Well, aren’t you interesting?’ she chuckled. With only one patron left, the barista slowly made her way over to the table, and gathered the discarded plates, cups and cutlery.  
‘She didn’t finish her dumplings,’ she observed sadly. ‘What a shame.’  
‘Indeed,’ Oriko agreed, ‘though given the circumstances, I doubt she had much of an appetite.’  
The older woman’s only response was to nod briefly in understanding. After a few more moments to her own thoughts, Oriko noticed that the barista was staring at her, eyes filled with misery and uncertainty. ‘Are you okay, sweetie?’ she asked, her slightly wrinkled lips tilted slightly in a gentle smile.  
‘I’m fine, Mother,’ Oriko reassured her.  
‘Are you sure?’ the barista pressed the issue, a simple “I’m fine” being far from enough to ease her concern. ‘You’re not in any danger, are you?’  
‘It’ll be fine,’ Oriko insisted in turn. ‘It’s nothing I can’t handle.’ The older woman’s face fell, and said nothing as she returned behind the counter. Oriko's heart sank briefly to see her mother this way. She sighed, and stared intently into her reflection in the stone cold tea.

‘It’s all going to be fine.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for chapter 14.
> 
> I know this may have been a pretty short chapter. To be honest, this chapter and the next were intended to be one chapter, but if I did that, then it'd be too long.
> 
> I should be off, so keep waiting for chapter 15, with character development and extended fight scenes galore.


	15. Unavoidable Battle

[ Mami’s Apartment, Evening ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l1dKbiCTYYs)

‘I’m sorry,’ Sayaka interrupted incredulously. ‘You did what?’

It had two hours since Madoka and Oriko’s conversation at Fate’s Calling. By now the sky was a vibrant curtain of orange and magenta painted by the sun dipping below the horizon. There were only five Saints gathered in the living room of the apartment, summoned at Madoka’s behest. Mami was leaning over the table, carefully inspecting every piece of her disassembled rifle. Niko sat on the settee opposite Madoka, absorbed into the data scrolling by as she typed rapidly on her laptop, while Umika quietly observed Sayaka’s outburst. She wasn’t exactly pleased to hear that she had essentially been dragged into a duel.  
‘I’m sorry, Sayaka, I really am,’ Madoka apologised profusely, practically hyperventilating between words.  
‘What were you thinking?’ the blue-haired girl asked in frustration.  
‘I don’t know!’  
‘Have you gone insane?’  
‘Probably!’  
‘That’s enough, girls,’ Mami chided without raising her voice, not even so much as looking up from the gun parts. As they were commanded, Madoka and Sayaka seemed to simmer down a touch. ‘Madoka,’ she spoke out softly, ‘you need to calm down, and so do you, Miki-san.’  
‘I know, I know,’ the archer whined, grimacing from her own high tension, ‘but I still can’t believe I did something so stupid...’  
‘What you did might be stupid, but it’s done,’ Niko pointed out bluntly, eyes never moving from her screen. Before anyone could comment on her harshness, she stopped typing. ‘I got something.’  
‘Really?’ Sayaka leaned forward in interest. Her face was focused at first, but then her eyebrows drooped and her jaw went slack as she realised she had no idea what she was interested in. ‘Uh, what were you looking for again?’  
‘Information,’ she elaborated, rolling her eyes slightly. ‘She’s supposed to be a high profile Persona-user, right? So I did some digging on this Carroll Society.’  
‘Good decision, Kanna-san,’ Mami commended, not needing to change the already pleasant expression on her face. ‘What did you find?’  
‘Not much, but it’s more than enough,’ she explained. ‘According to Kirijo databases, they’ve turned in almost as many bounties as we have in half the time.’  
‘Whoa, that’s crazy,’ Sayaka gasped.  
‘But that’s not the worst part,’ Niko continued darkly. ‘Even though the police could never find any evidence either way, the Kirijo Group suspects their involvement in at least twelve murders in the last year.’ That particular piece of information brought a chill to the room. Niko took the icy silence as her cue to elaborate further. ‘There were no suspects, no witnesses, but Kirijo agents did find evidence of Persona summoning at the scenes. The list includes local politicians, “legitimate businessmen”, basically anyone high profile.’  
‘So a Persona-user killed them?’ Umika asked with a raised eyebrow. ‘How does that prove Oriko did it?’  
‘Because they were all connected to the same man,’ she answered. ‘He was a local politician who had extended his reach to a prefectural level; he even talked about becoming Prime Minister. At least that was until he was implicated in a massive embezzlement scandal and committed suicide about four years ago. His name was Hisaomi Mikuni.’  
‘Oriko’s father,’ Madoka inferred, putting two and two together.  
‘Yeah, sorry,’ Niko apologised plainly, explaining further before anyone could interrupt. ‘I couldn’t find anything really useful, but I guess we now know just how dangerous these people are.’  
‘Yeah,’ Sayaka nodded, casting an annoyed glare at Madoka, ‘but unfortunately, _somebody_ challenged them to a duel.’  
‘Hey, I already apologised for that!’ Madoka responded defensively.  
‘You know,’ Mami interrupted, her voice as soothing as birdsong as it cut through the chaos, ‘I can sort of tell where Kaname-san is coming from.’  
‘Really?’ Madoka asked doubtfully. ‘Not even I knew what I was thinking.’  
‘Think about it,’ Mami prompted. ‘They’re trying to kill Kazumi, and the rest of us if need be, because they think it’ll prevent the end of the world. I doubt they’ll stop that endeavour just because we ask nicely. I think, as Madoka was probably thinking then, that we should settle this issue with them now, when we’re stronger than ever, before they become a major problem in the future.’ What followed was a hush punctuated by the thoughtful bobbing of heads. Even Sayaka, who had been the most sceptical, closed her eyes and nodded as she took her chin into her hand, uttering a noncommittal grunt in acknowledgement of the soundness of the logic.  
‘So,’ she opened her eyes and looked towards Mami, ‘what do you think we should do?’  
‘We should go on the hunt; business as usual,’ she suggested. ‘If we focus on nests in and around the Gendai District, they’ll find us.’  
‘But doesn’t that mean we risk fighting them at less than our full strength?’ Umika asked, pointing out a rather obvious concern.  
‘We’ll just worry about finding the nests and keeping tabs on their locations rather than clearing them,’ Mami clarified, ‘and besides, I don’t think we’ll be waiting for them for very long.’ The others nodded thoughtfully at this, with not much else being said.

[With all in agreement regarding the plan,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tHIQdXyNxwY) the other Saints spread out across the apartment to tend to their own preparations. Madoka was about to do some further upkeep on her bow when Mami approached her.  
‘Kaname-san,’ she intoned, ‘can I have a moment?’ It was difficult to get a reading on Mami, but Madoka could she a conflicting mixture of warmth and uncertainty in her eyes.  
‘Of course,’ she obliged. The blonde nodded, and motioned for Madoka to follow her, and she obeyed. They tread slowly through the apartment, careful to be discreet, and Madoka was eventually led to a door that Mami opened slowly. Inside was a small bedroom, with white walls and creamy yellow carpet and drapes, a futon rolled out in one corner, and a compact oak writing desk in another. Just as it was for the rest of the condominium, Mami kept her bedroom absolutely spotless. She took a moment to relax, and sat down on the chair by the desk, facing Madoka.  
‘So,’ she started the conversation off neutrally, ‘of all the Saints, why did you choose us specifically?’  
‘Because, the five of us are probably the most diverse options of the team,’ Madoka explained. ‘Umika’s scans can get better results faster than Kyubey’s, while Niko has a wide range of wide-area attacks of several elements. You have wind, healing and your rifle, and Sayaka has ice, defensive skills and her swordsmanship. Anything the four of you lack, I can bring to the table. We don’t know what the Carroll Society is capable of, but I think the five of us can handle anything.’  
‘I see,’ Mami nodded as she considered Madoka’s logic. ‘And why not involve Kazumi?’ she suggested, meeting Madoka’s eye with a serious look. ‘They’re going after her. This is her fight just as much as it is ours.’  
‘I can’t do that,’ Madoka apologised. ‘Kazumi’s better suited to fight large groups of Shadows than a Persona-user one on one. Kirika would just dodge her scythe, get inside her range and rip her to shreds. I’m sorry Mami. It’s too big a risk.’

Mami nodded slowly, and then bowed her head. Her eyes seemed slightly unfocused, and her brow knotted almost imperceptibly, now totally lost in thought. The two remained silent for some time, an uncomfortable ten seconds ticking by before Madoka rose her voice.  
‘Um, Mami?’ she asked, snapping her out of her reverie. ‘What’s the matter?’  
‘I...uh...what...’ she sputtered, the transition from her trail of thought to the real world apparently being a jarring one. ‘Sorry. I was deep in thought.’  
‘Really? I couldn’t tell,’ Madoka joked, a small smile on her face. ‘What were you thinking about?’  
‘One thing and then another,’ Mami answered vaguely. ‘Firstly, I was impressed by your sheer tactical awareness. You got to know our strengths and weaknesses, and then you figured out how to use them effectively. But then I remembered that you achieved that by getting to know us as people. You’ve really fit in well here.’ Madoka blushed at the compliment, but Mami continued unabated. ‘You know, you should step up and become our leader.’  
‘What?’ Madoka balked, flushed with shock and embarrassment. ‘But I thought Kazumi was leader. Or was it Saki?’ She paused to think it over, remembering no one who ever explicitly called themselves the leader. ‘Who exactly is the leader again?’  
‘That’s just the thing,’ Mami sighed. ‘We don’t really have an official leader. Kazumi used to fill that role up until a year ago when she...lost her memory. For now we’ve been delegating leadership duties between me and Saki. We’ve done a good job of it, but I think the two of us both knew that we could never replace her.’  
‘And I can?’ the junior asked incredulously, in obvious disbelief. ‘I’ve only been a Persona-user since April. You’ve been at this for _years_. You deserve it way more than I do.’  
‘Don’t discount yourself so easily,’ the senior reassured her. ‘Think about what you’ve accomplished in the last two months. You killed your first Full Moon Shadow with little complications. You helped bring back Kazumi, Kyouko is slowly coming back around, and in terms of bounties, we’ve made more in the last two months than in the entirety of last year. We were in a bad spot after we lost Kazumi, and honestly, you’re a godsend. I can’t think of a single person here who’d object to you declaring yourself leader.’

[‘I...’ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rV4BlAlrIlk)Madoka hadn’t the first clue what to say. To hear so much praise so suddenly caught her off-guard, not to mention that she still wasn’t convinced she would be such a great leader.  
‘I’m not asking you to vie for leadership now,’ Mami reassured her, standing up and placing a hand on her shoulder. ‘I’m only asking you to think about it. Talk to the others, see what they think. But you can do that another time. For now, let’s just focus on winning this fight.’  
‘Sure, but...’ Madoka began to agree. However, the reminder of what was to come made her consider Oriko’s words. ‘Her prediction...’  
‘What do you mean?’ the blonde asked, tilting her head in interest.  
‘I saw her vision; it was completely genuine,’ she stressed vehemently. Madoka severely doubted anyone could fake those glowing eyes. ‘Look, she said things I still don’t understand. What did she mean when she called me the “Inheritor of the Seal?” What does she mean by Death being either good or bad, or being in my future? Or...’ Mami halted her barrage of questions with a gentle press of her finger on her lips.  
‘Calm down, Madoka,’ she soothed. ‘I’m as confused as you are on this “Inheritor of the Seal.” But this whole thing about Death? I think she was just trying to scare you.’  
‘But I don’t—’  
‘No buts,’ she commanded. ‘We can talk about this all we want afterwards, but for now, we should focus on gearing up for the fight.’  
‘Y-yeah...’ Madoka agreed hesitantly. The reassurance did nothing to ease Madoka’s anxiety, but there was no use arguing the point further. ‘I don’t know how you do it.’  
‘How I do what?’ Mami asked, head tilting at the ambiguity of the statement.  
‘How you can stay so calm,’ Madoka elaborated. ‘You’re just so brave, Mami. I’ve seen you stare down a Panzer-type Shadow without so much as blinking. Not just that, but you’ve got this...well, this _atmosphere_ to you, that just tells whoever’s around that everything’s gonna be okay, you know? I just want to know how you do it.’ Mami remained silent for a while. Her features seemed softer and more relaxed, her eyes seeming slightly duller. She sighed deeply before she answered.  
‘Can I let you in on a secret?’ she asked rhetorically. She still gave her junior a second to nod silently before she continued tentatively. ‘I’m just as anxious as you are. These are dangerous people, Madoka, and this is a dangerous duty. Honestly, half the time we’re fighting Shadows, I’m scared out of my wits.’  
‘No,’ Madoka denied, the oath whispered with a sighing tone.  
‘Really,’ Mami insisted glumly. ‘The strange thing is that I’ve only realised this recently. Up until now, I’ve been repressing my fears instead of properly dealing with them, because I really wanted to be a capable leader, and I thought I could do that by not showing any sign of weakness.’  
‘But I don’t think that worked,’ Madoka inferred.  
‘Yes, and I realised that the night Kazumi came back,’ Mami continued. ‘Remember when that huge Shadow charged me at the beginning of the fight? I was just paralysed with fear. My brain was going a mile a minute, every instinct told me to run, but I couldn’t.’ She paused, taking a few deep breaths before going on. ‘I would have died that night if you hadn’t jumped in front of me. And on that matter, what were you thinking?’  
‘I’m not really sure,’ Madoka admitted. ‘I remember that I didn’t want to see you die, knowing that I had to do _something_. So I acted, even if I didn’t think.’  
‘And why do you think I’m telling you to become our leader?’ Mami asked with a hint of pride in her voice. ‘I’m going to frank, Madoka. I’ve had my head up my ass this entire time. I wanted to be considered leader, and I wanted to prove my worth, the opinions and feelings of anyone else be damned.’ Madoka wanted to tell her that it wasn’t true, that she shouldn’t think so lowly of herself, but Mami calmly raised her hand, pre-empting her interruption. ‘But then you joined us, and to tell you the truth, I was jealous of you. I put you in danger so many times, whether I was conscious of it or not, and you always pulled through. You’re just like Kazumi before she lost her memories: a brilliant tactician, a powerful Persona-user. A capable leader. These last few months have been a humbling experience, to say the least, but they’ve also been some of the most fulfilling and enjoyable times of my life so far.’ She stood up to her full height and looked Madoka in the eye. ‘Madoka Kaname,’ she intoned clearly, pride swelling in her voice as her smile beamed. ‘Wherever the future takes us, I will gladly follow you.’

[As soon as the words left her mouth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XG5kXZzkwQw), the world began to shake. A shift in the air pressure emanating from her body pulsed throughout the room, giving Madoka the feeling of getting caught in a strong breeze, but since she didn’t feel her hair being tousled by the force, nor did she see anything in the room being disturbed, she ascribed the feeling to her imagination. When the force subsided, the blonde swayed on her feet momentarily before catching herself, sighing as she massaged her temples.  
‘Hey, are you alright?’ Madoka asked, draping an arm over her shoulders in an effort to restore her balance. ‘What’s wrong?’  
‘Nothing’s wrong,’ she answered somewhat sleepily, her eyes narrowing as she tried to think. ‘I think something happened with my Persona...’  
‘Your Persona?’ her supporter parroted, prompting an explanation.  
‘Yeah, I think Demeter...’ Mami shook her head, and reopened her eyes with a look of clarity. ‘No, it’s Hestia now. I think that conversation triggered something. She’s different now. More powerful.’ She gently took Madoka’s arm off her shoulders and stood to her full height, as sure-footed as ever. ‘But we can discuss it further later. We have a battle to prepare for.’ Then she walked purposefully out of the door. Madoka could feel the confidence oozing from her as she followed, barely even paying attention to the voice in her head.

_‘I am thou, and thou art I. Thou hast established a genuine bond. Thou shalt be blessed with the ability to create Scathach, the ultimate Persona of the Priestess Arcana.’_

[ Gendai District, Evening ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oNWl7M0rJxk)

When the five Saints went on the prowl that evening, they didn’t have far to look. They had come to cross the same bridge on which Sayaka and Kyouko first clashed nearly a month ago. Sayaka no doubt still remembered that night sorely, grimacing as she took in the sight of the cracked cement and rusted guardrails, but she had grown stronger since then, and promised herself she wouldn’t repeat the experience tonight. The crossing was draped in the darkness of a moonless night, the distant light of the stars drowned out by the radiance of the city reaching into the sky, so their path was illuminated only by the flickering lamps placed along the edge. Walking along a barely visible path, it was no surprise that they encountered their intended foes only when their paths were about to cross. Now two groups stood about two metres from each other.

‘So you’ve arrived,’ Oriko stated plainly, her tone an acknowledgement of inevitability. In the absence of the moon, her white dress seemed to glow with a ghostly lustre as it reflected the light emitted by the streetlights, the tiny dagger glinting as she held it loosely in her right hand. Two shorter figures stood at her flank. To her right, Kirika was bouncing on her feet, her dark coat billowing in the night breeze, and she was clutching her Evoker so tightly it seemed she might crush it. The scowl on her face made her resemble a hound pulling against its leash, eager to savage any potential prey. To the left of Oriko was a girl Madoka hadn’t seen before. She was much shorter than the others, no older than eleven. Her green hair bristled as she shivered in the cool air, her short dress fluttering as she tightly clutched the wooden staff in her hands. ‘You won’t reconsider you decision?’ Oriko asked.  
‘We won’t hand Kazumi over to you, if that’s what you’re asking,’ Madoka answered back.  
‘Surely, you see the foolishness of this, given you’ve had ample opportunity to think about it?’ she sighed, utter disappointment drawn across her features. ‘Should you be fortunate enough to defeat us, the Fall will still come. Nothing will change, and change can only come with her death.’  
‘I don’t think so,’ the pink-haired Saint asserted. ‘If the Fall comes, we’ll find another way.’  
‘But what if you fail?’ Oriko countered. ‘How can you prevent the Fall when you don’t know why it’s coming? You’re being played, Kaname. If you knew the truth, you’d kill her yourself. What I’m offering is an absolution; a chance to save the world without getting blood on your hands.’  
‘Don’t listen to her,’ Mami whispered tersely from behind her. Madoka looked to her comrades. Mami and Niko fixed the opposing Persona-users with withering glares, while Sayaka’s grip on her blade shook as she seethed with rage.  
‘That isn’t going to happen,’ Madoka declared, unslinging her bow. ‘If I sell her out to you, that’s as good as killing her. If there is some hidden truth or some dark secret about her, I’ll find it, and I won’t just take your word for it. Now, I’ll ask in return: are you ready for us, Oriko Mikuni? We will fight for our future, are you prepared to fight for yours?’ The wind picked up as the Saints prepared themselves: Mami taking aim with her rifle, Sayaka flourishing her sword and Madoka nocking an arrow, each taking careful aim at their opponents. Oriko regarded her adversaries and sighed forlornly. When she looked at Madoka again, her eyes were as hollow and icy as the vacuum of space.  
‘Words cannot express how disappointed I am, Kaname-san,’ she said, slowly raising her left arm and revealing the Evoker in her hand. ‘I know you’re a person of reason, yet you refuse to see reason when it is placed in front of you. It appears a little more convincing is needed.’ She raised the silver gun to her neck, pressing it gently yet firmly against a prominent vein in her throat. ‘Allow me to illustrate the sheer futility of defying me. [Persona!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2QBv-GSic4)’

The darkness in the atmosphere was dispelled by searing haze of blue flame as Cassandra revealed herself. The figure that floated behind her was dressed in a white ball gown that was the very pinnacle of elegance, contrasting the lustrous dark hair that seemed to blend in to the night. The most haunting thing about her alabaster features was the bandages rolled around her eyes, which barely concealed the numerous scars around them.  
‘I’ll decide what course of action I should take as I observe,’ Oriko announced. ‘Kirika, do what you do best. Yuma, support her.’  
‘Yeah,’ the young girl nodded, producing her own Evoker as she hesitantly stepped forward.  
‘I thought you’d never ask,’ Kirika laughed as she pounced forward, all too eager to involve herself in the fray.

Mami was not about to lose this opportunity. Whilst everyone had their attention on Kirika’s charge, she levelled her rifle at Oriko’s head, and fired.  
‘Rhea! _Tetrakarn!_ ’ Yuma cried, instantly noticing what the blonde was planning, and quickly firing her Evoker against her head. The shot from the flintlock rang out as a faded bubble of white light enveloped Oriko’s form, and the bullet bounced harmlessly off the shield with a loud ring. She stared in astonishment at the tiny Persona floating by the girl, little more than a floating shrub with a little girl’s head sticking out.  
‘Thanks for the save,’ Oriko commended the child, shooting a deadly glare towards Mami. ‘If you thought one bullet was going to stop us, you’re sorely mistaken.’

‘You’ll need to do better than that,’ Kirika snarled, her claws interlocked with Sayaka’s blade, sparks occasionally springing from where the steel met. With a harsh grunt of effort, she roughly pushed the assailant away from her, following up with a low slash to the leg. Kirika needed only step back a little further to dodge the blow, and thus she had ample time to draw her Evoker and press the barrel to the bridge of her nose, between her eyes.  
‘Bia! _Gokuentou!_ ’ she ordered, and the spectral fire giving her Persona shape as it rose from the back of her skull. The figure was the spitting image of a high street mannequin, her body draped in a fine cocktail dress and her faceless pale head covered with a wide-brimmed hat decorated with flowers. She wouldn’t be out of place in a fashion boutique if it weren’t for the short swords she held in both hands, each the length of her forearm and possessing a single edge with deadly saw-like teeth. The Persona hung back, and with an almost contemptuous flick of her wrist, Kirika’s claws began to glow. She grinned vindictively as the colour of the hooked weapons changed from their natural metallic grey to bright orange to a luminescent white, hissing loudly as thin wisps of black smoke emanated from them. ‘Let’s see if you’re so full of yourself when I melt your bone marrow,’ she hissed, lunging forward to bring the superheated weapons to bear.  
‘Aw, crap,’ Sayaka cursed, her blood running cold as she even considered how painful those claws could be. ‘Themis! _Glacial Edge!_ ’ She asserted herself quickly enough to summon her Persona, and surely enough, her katana was emitting a thick cloud of steam, the air around her growing cold. She raised the chilled weapon to clash against the simmering claw, a screeching hiss piercing the air as jets of hot steam billowed from the impact point. The clawed assailant let out a feral growl in equal parts surprise and frustration, wrenching away the sword with a harsh push, using her free hand to jab towards Sayaka’s throat. She parried it away with an upward swing, the arc of the deflected claw highlighted by a trail of warm fog, and she followed with a series of swings that put Kirika on the defensive. With every strike, ice met fire, and as their melee continued, thick clouds of mist began to congeal around them, the air becoming warm and humid, making Sayaka’s uniform stick to her skin as her sweat refused to evaporate. She knew she would tire eventually, but Kirika did not slow down for a moment, and her grunts of effort almost sounded like bursts of laughter. She was being outlasted both physically and mentally, and she silently hoped that Umika would find something.

‘ _Can’t those idiots see what they’re doing?_ ’ Umika asked herself as she continued to observe the battle. After Mami’s shot was so easily deflected, the Saints sans Sayaka hung back with their Evokers and arms at the ready, waiting for the opportunity to engage. Umika herself retreated within the recesses of Clio’s robes as she analysed their competition for any holes in their defences. She picked up the end of the scroll her Persona was hastily writing on, and refreshed herself on her intelligence so far. Kirika’s Persona belonged to the Tower Arcana, resisted fire, was immune to darkness, and had no weaknesses that could be seen. Plus, whatever that little girl’s abilities were, she couldn’t discern anything except that this Persona was of the Star Arcana. The greatest worry was Oriko herself. Though it was evident that Kirika could easily eviscerate her foes with her claws, and that Yuma could disrupt the opposition with defensive spells, she had no idea what their leader was capable of. This problem was exacerbated by the mist that was slowly spreading across the bridge, her vision beginning to blur with white. ‘ _If they keep going at this rate, we won’t be able to see anything, even if it’s right in front of our faces._ ’  
A spike in power drew her attention to the leader of the Carroll Society. The Persona Cassandra let out a pained shriek as six balls of light exploded from her back, and slowly descended so that they were eye level with Oriko. They orbited her in a slow circle, and each was a different colour; a warm orange, a cool blue, an energetic yellow, a forest green, an ethereal white and a shadowy purple. Oriko reached out, and the rotation stopped so that the orange light came to a rest in her hand.  
‘ _Maragidyne,_ ’ she commanded coolly, and everyone felt the heat.

Despite the chaos of the duel she was engaged in, Kirika heard Oriko’s command. In response, she ducked under Sayaka’s next strike and tripped her with a sweeping kick, and then scrambled to her team’s back ranks while Sayaka crashed painfully to the floor.  
‘What was...?’ the swordswoman had just enough time to wonder before the first explosion hit.  
‘Guys, watch it that’s...’ Umika tried to warn, but nothing she could say would change anything. A deafening blast of scalding heat burst from right in front of Sayaka, leaving her screaming as the flames washed over her. Like a torrent of lava from the mouth of a volcano, the magical flames blossomed and grew, rushing towards the Saints like a roaring wall of fiery pain.  
‘Look out!’ Niko shrieked urgently, abandoning her position and rushing towards Umika, tackling her to the ground in an attempt to spare her the heat. The gestured proved futile as Madoka and Mami braced themselves, and the flames washed over them like a boiling tidal wave.

[Anyone who was looking towards the direction of the Gendai District ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofgVMOjYeGE)might have noticed a particularly bright glow from near ground level, like a miniscule piece of the sun descended to the earth, and then fading to darkness almost as soon as it appeared. The dark cement was cracked and gooey in some places, fuming with acrid smoke, as the five girls on the receiving end stirred. Madoka tried to get into a crawling position, but it hurt so much. The pain was worse than anything she had ever felt before. Virtue had shielded her from the worst of the fire, but since she could feel his pain, it was a moot point. Her mind was still fixed in that one moment in the centre of that immense heat that threatened to cook her from the inside out, and her bond with Virtue simulating the feeling of the skin and muscle melting from her back. She was certain she could hear herself screaming over the deafening roar of the flames. Even as her vision blurred, she could tell that her friends were in the same boat. Mami struggled to her knees, her arms shaking as she attempted to push herself on the ground. Umika and Niko writhed in pain while in each other’s arms, while Sayaka laid still, the rise and fall of her chest almost imperceptible. The only people standing were the Carroll Society, standing proudly over their defeated adversaries. Oriko stood elegantly, drinking in the starlight as if on a casual midnight stroll. Kirika bounced on her feet as the adrenaline worked its way out of her system, while Yuma fretted where she stood, clutching her staff for comfort.  
‘Another clean sweep,’ Kirika congratulated her leader. ‘I told you they wouldn’t stand a chance!’  
‘They didn’t, unfortunately,’ Oriko agreed half-heartedly. She cast her eye over the struggling and burnt girls, frowning almost mournfully. ‘In another world, they could have been powerful allies.’  
‘Oriko,’ Yuma whimpered. ‘Don’t you think we went a little overboard this time? What if someone saw that?’  
‘If we finish this quickly and leave in a hurry, that won’t be a problem,’ Oriko reassured her. ‘The police and press will draw their own conclusions, just like they have before.’ This did nothing to assuage the prepubescent’s worry, and she shook her head vigorously.  
‘That’s not the problem,’ she sniffed, tears stinging her eyes. ‘That much power! Those screams! It’s too much. I can’t do this.’  
‘Yuma, we’ve already had this discussion,’ Oriko stated seriously, turning to face the younger girl. ‘What we’re doing may be horrible, but this is to prevent something far worse.’  
‘I know,’ Yuma conceded, ‘but is this really necessary? Couldn’t we just...’  
‘Just what?’ Kirika snapped, pointing to the child with a claw that was in the middle of cooling down. ‘Hold your tongue unless you’ve got something useful to say, before I cut it ou—’  
‘Kirika,’ the woman in white interrupted the outburst, ‘let me handle this.’ The violent one sucked an irritated breath through her teeth as she retracted the claw. Oriko gave Yuma a serious look as she continued. ‘Look at those girls, Yuma,’ she gestured towards the Saints. ‘Would you rather that fate befall them, or everyone in this city, or even the entire world?’  
‘I...’ the green-haired child stammered, the staff wobbling in her shaking hands. ‘I don’t know. I can’t make a choice like that!’  
‘There are few who can,’ the seer noted solemnly. ‘Thankfully, most people never have to make such a decision. However,’ her eyes hardened as she continued, ‘I am in a rather unique position in this world. I carry a burden I wouldn’t wish on anyone else. I have to be the one who makes the hard choices; to take action when no one else can. When a dilemma like this faces you, the best course of action is to be decisive. Choose the many over the few. Why do you think I have you and Kirika? I could never do this on my own. So please cooperate with us. Make this burden easier on me.’  
‘Oriko,’ Yuma sobbed, curling inwards lightly as she held herself in her arms. ‘I want to help you, but I just...I can’t...’  
‘I’m not asking much,’ the leader reassured her, smiling sincerely. ‘Just have faith in me, and be there when I need you, okay?’ The two gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment, and then Yuma nodded grimly, lips pressed into a thin line. Oriko nodded, and then turned to Kirika, her expression grim. ‘Kirika, finish them.’  
‘With pleasure,’ she obeyed all too eagerly, grinning madly as she flourished her claws.

Kirika stalked her way over the downed Saints, and knelt down by the unconscious swordswoman. She licked her lips as she slowly lowered her hand, her claws just brushing against the soft skin on Sayaka’s neck.  
‘Don’t...’ she heard a voice croak. She looked over to see the blonde one, panting on her knees, pressing the barrel of the musket into the ground for support. With only one eye open, she glared at Kirika as she slowly rose to her feet, legs shaking all the way.  
‘Volunteers for the meat grinder, eh?’ she mocked, returning Mami’s baleful gaze. ‘You’ll have to wait your turn. I’ll filet you just as soon as I’m done making sashimi out of this little tramp.’ She turned her attention back to Sayaka, and debated whether she should stick the claws in her heart right away, or whether it would be worth dragging out.  
[‘I won’t let you,’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RKTW4Qhd42w) Mami declared. With a desperate reserve of strength, she stood sure-footedly and raised her musket into the air with a single hand. From where Madoka lay, she was captivated by the ghostly blue glow that grew from around her like a spotlight, shining from a mote of luminescence that floated just above the barrel of the gun.  
‘That’s...’ she gasped in disbelief. It was difficult to see, both from her position and the sheer brightness of it, but a spinning dark blue card, just like the ones she saw in her visions, hovered above Mami’s head.  
‘Impossible,’ Oriko murmured quietly, nodding in interest despite her obvious astonishment.  
‘Hestia! _Garudyne!_ ’ she bellowed as she pulled the trigger, sending a bullet smashing through the card. Ethereal fires blossomed from where the card once was, and erupted in a shining human form as the Persona took shape. Her full figure was hugged at every curve by the flowing green ball gown, laced and decorated with leafy vines that bore every kind of fruit, vegetable and grain. The crisscrossing plants contrasted the lustrous blonde hair that flowed all the way down to her ankles, her bangs hanging down her cheeks to frame a face that eerily resembled Mami’s.  
‘What the fu—’ Kirika’s distraction meant that she didn’t even get time to finish expressing her thought. Everyone felt the sensation of rushing wind as green wisps of air that glowed like neon coalesced into a tight sphere, shrinking further and glowing brighter as the howling gale reached its crescendo. Without warning, it blasted outwards in a focussed cone towards the Carroll Society, taking Kirika full in the stomach. She howled in pain and outrage as the hammer of wind threw her down the length of the bridge, with Oriko casually sidestepping the human debris during her initial flight, and watching as she bounced out of view of the group.  
‘ _Mediarama!_ ’ Mami ordered, not losing momentum for a moment. A nimbus of white light washed over their side of the bridge, and Madoka immediately felt the strength to get back on her feet. As soon as she was standing, the others were already making it to their feet, and Sayaka stirred as she quickly roused herself from unconsciousness.  
‘What was that...?’ she asked as she massaged her brow, uneasily standing.  
‘I’m not exactly sure myself,’ Mami admitted, her smirk being sharpened by the fire in her eyes, ‘but I think we have ourselves an edge.’

‘Kirika-chan, are you alright?’ Yuma called towards the darkness of the bridge. ‘Do you need healing?’  
‘Oh, that bitch is dead!’ came the primal roar from the shadows.  
‘Leave her be,’ Oriko advised. ‘If she can make that much noise, her injuries aren’t that serious.’ She turned her attention over to the shining Persona floating behind Mami, and cast her eyes over the Saints, now looking healthy and vigorous. She met Madoka’s determined gaze, and smirked cheekily. ‘You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?’  
‘I thought I warned you against underestimating us,’ she riposted confidently.  
‘Indeed,’ Oriko concurred, ‘but you never told me that one of your number had awakened her true Persona.’  
‘True...Persona?’ Madoka echoed. She turned to her friends, and each one shook her head, even Mami giving a confused shrug. ‘What do you mean?’  
‘You don’t know?’ Oriko asked, her question addressed to all the Saints, eyes wide in genuine bafflement. Then she scoffed, and her composure returned. ‘No matter. This isn’t the time for discussion, and you’ll find out what I mean soon enough anyway. The only thing that should matter to you now is surviving.’ She brought up her hand, and the balls of light rapidly rotated as her arm ascended, grinding to a halt so that she could grip the yellow light. ‘ _[Ziodyne!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6cqj_6I6fGo)_ ’  
‘Setanta!’ Madoka called out, blasting herself with the Evoker before Oriko could even finish speaking. Cassandra opened her mouth in a chilling screech, a blinding spear of lightning lancing from her throat towards Mami’s head. Madoka’s quick reaction allowed a young warrior in white armour materialised in front of the blonde, who soaked up the lightning bolt without so much as flinching. Silence fell over the battlefield, the air thick with the stench of ozone. The only sounds that could be heard at that moment where the heavy footfalls of Kirika, who returned to the illuminated area panting like a rabid beast, every muscle tense with unspent energy. Each combatant analysed the others, waiting to see who would make the first move. Madoka nocked an arrow, and slowly pulled the string so that it met her cheek, pointing it in her opponent’s general direction, the same place where Mami was aiming her rifle. Sayaka gripped her sword firmly in both hands, staring down Kirika, who eagerly grinding her claws against each other. Niko simply tightened her grip on both her crowbar and her Evoker, watching the stationary Oriko and Yuma for any sign of movement.

‘Kirika, Yuma,’ Oriko called. She concentrated, and the lights once again began to spin. ‘Distract them; buy me some time.’  
‘Roger!’ Kirika laughed, bounding after her quarry. ‘ _Gokuentou!_ ’ Her claws extended with a jet of flame, already glowing hot as she approached. Hunching down as she brought her claws low, she easily sidestepped Madoka’s arrow, and curved with snakelike flexibility under the path of Mami’s next shot, leaping towards Sayaka with single-minded rage.  
‘ _Glacial Edge!_ ’ Sayaka rose to the challenge, her own misty blade crashing against the superheated steel with a hiss of steam. With a primal growl, Kirika pushed her away, and continued to lash out against the swordswoman with a ferocity that was terrify to witness; Sayaka barely stayed cool as she endlessly parried the lightning fast swipes that made up for their lack of precision with speed and power.

‘Techne!’ Niko summoned her own Persona in response to their struggle. Now with two combatants out of the way, she could concentrate on what she saw as the main threat. Since the fight resumed its pace, Niko watched the six little lights orbit the leader of the enemy faction, and Oriko had not moved so much as an inch. She wasn’t sure if it was just her imagination, but it seemed as though the orbs accelerated as Oriko maintained her concentration, and Niko wasn’t about to find out why. ‘ _Mabufula!_ ’ Niko ordered, and her Persona complied by launching a rain of icy javelins over the heads of all present, and down onto Oriko’s head.  
‘ _Makarakarn!_ ’ Yuma cried, and both she and her leader were sealed in two little purple bubbles, which crackled with lilac electricity as the icy flachettes evaporated as soon as they touched them, leaving the area around the leader shrouded in a light mist.  
‘ _Just as I thought,_ ’ Niko thought. ‘ _With her ability to nullify our attacks, that little kid is gonna be pretty damn irritating. We have to get rid of her, and fast._ ’ As she contemplated that thought, she took another look at the spinning orbs. They were now travelling fast enough for their colours to blend in with one another. Niko grimaced at the thought of what Oriko could be preparing. She knew this would be over quickly, though in whose favour was uncertain.

‘Why?’ Kirika growled, smashing her searing claws against the chilling sword again. ‘Why fight so fucking hard?’  
‘Why do you think, you ass?’ Sayaka spat, planting her foot in Kirika’s abdomen with a harsh kick, eliciting a choked grunt as she stumbled back. ‘We’re trying to protect our friend!’  
‘Friendship?’ Kirika growled with a look of utter disgust written on her face. ‘Is that what you call loyalty?’  
‘What, they can’t be the same thing?’ Sayaka responded with a raised eyebrow. Kirika seethed for a moment, and then without warning, she leaped high into the air, and then brought down her claws in a descending cartwheel.  
‘Of course they aren’t!’ she screeched as she her claws rang against the cold steel. Sayaka’s knees buckled slightly under the weight of the blow, a thick cloud of warm mist flowing down her. Kirika didn’t let up her assault for a moment as gravity pulled her back on her feet, allowing her to continue slashing away. ‘You think that just because you’re friends with someone, you’re loyal to them? You don’t know shit about loyalty! It’s absolute trust; it’s an unbreakable conviction and an unwavering faith. True loyalty means you’re willing to put everything you love and value, even your very existence, at risk. _Heat Wave!_ ’ She suddenly relented in her frenzied slashes as she hopped back, drawing in her claws. Bells rang in Sayaka’s head as she remembered seeing that attack before, and so she instinctively tried to roll away as Kirika thrust her arms forward. The air warped as Kirika launched a wave of pure heat in a wide cone in front of her, alighting the night with the hissing and cracking of charred concrete. Sayaka was caught by the very edge of the attack, so she sat on the floor, sucking air through her teeth as she nursed her burned leg, upper layers of the epidermis flaking away. ‘You see what I mean?’ Kirika roared. ‘A simple friendship can’t command true loyalty.’  
‘ _Diarahan!_ ’ Mami cried, and a brilliant light emanated from Sayaka’s seared wound. The flayed skin sewed itself back on as the irritation was soothed, leaving not a single trace of a blemish on the toned calf. Satisfied with the healing, Mami shot Kirika with a pointed glare. ‘Maybe our loyalty isn’t “true” by your reckoning, but we aren’t so faithless that we’d let you decide her fate. Garudyne!’ Another powerful cyclone gathered in Hestia’s glowing palm, and at this angle, the force would be sufficient to knock the unlucky Kirika right off the bridge.  
‘ _Makarakarn!_ ’ Yuma cried, and the howling winds died as soon as they came near her, disturbing only a small cloud of dust.  
‘We already know her fate,’ Kirika cackled, spitting at the ground so lightly blustered by the failed attack. ‘The only thing that’s not for sure is how long it’ll take. She died once, and she’ll die again!’

[Everyone present immediately stopped what they were doing,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_pS5soRsrKQ) allowing Kirika’s words to process. Kirika’s scowl deepened at the realisation of what she just let slip, and Oriko, now surrounded by a cohesive ring of shifting spectra, broke concentration for only a moment to give her companion a disappointed glower. Yuma and Madoka looked to and fro, trying to gauge everyone’s faces in an effort to discern just what was going on. A fresh coat of sweat beaded on Sayaka’s brow, this time ice cold, as she slowly turned around to see the faces of her peers. Mami, Niko and Umika stood completely still, their faces and arms totally slack. It was the eyes that really demonstrated what they made of this development: the lids as wide as they could possibly go and pupils dilated far too much even in this lack of light. This was pure horror, without a doubt.  
‘Guys,’ murmured Sayaka, the first to break the silence, ‘what is she talking about?’ Mami swallowed a lump in her throat, audible even six feet away, and Umika took in a few shaky, shallow breaths. Sayaka’s brow knotted, unsatisfied with the answer.  
‘Answer me,’ she urged sternly, her eyes cold. ‘What is she saying?’  
‘I...’ Mami stammered. Her mouth was dry, her throat tight in want for moisture. ‘Right now?’  
‘Yes, right now!’ Sayaka snapped, baring her teeth furiously, glaring at each of her seniors. ‘What the hell haven’t you been telling me?’ Madoka flinched at the sudden outburst, while Niko balked incredulously.  
‘Have you lost your damn mind?’ she admonished. ‘You’re more concerned about this than the claws at your back?’  
‘Don’t avoid the...’ Sayaka began to shout back, before the penny dropped.

[The Saints had taken their eyes off the Carroll Society for only a moment](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OKCvBvML7_I), but it was more than enough time for Oriko’s gambit. The spinning orbs had now reached terminal velocity, the colours blending into one another and becoming nearly impossible to differentiate as sparks of every hue arced and buzzed between the ring of colours and the twitching Persona. Oriko, sweat gathering on her forehead from the strain, tilted her head almost imperceptibly, and Kirika grinned madly as she wisely stood back, content to watch the fireworks. Yuma looked desperately between the two groups, taking deep breaths as she was paralysed with indecision. Impulsively, the prepubescent ran right into the middle of the bridge, facing her comrades as she spread her arms and stood firmly.  
‘Listen,’ she called to the five behind her, ‘you have to run. Get out of here!’  
‘What?’ Sayaka whipped her head around to face the new speaker. ‘Why should we—’  
‘Don’t ask, just go,’ Yuma interrupted forcefully. Madoka focused and she could feel the wind picking up, and the ground shaking.  
‘Yuma, what the hell are you doing?’ Kirika roared, her voice carrying over the din of Oriko’s attack.  
‘Forget it,’ Oriko grunted. ‘We don’t have any more time. I’m ready.’

In the next few moments, several things happened all at once. Madoka immediately took the hint, and turned on her heel to run, and the other Saints, not seeing the point in arguing, began to follow suit. Before Madoka’s first footfall, Kirika rushed forward, sheathing her claw as she harshly struck Yuma right on the cheekbone with a vicious right cross. The younger girl collapsed in a heap, unconscious before she even hit the ground. Without missing a beat, Kirika draped Yuma’s arm over her shoulder and carried her back behind Oriko’s line as if she were a light sack of vegetables. Though the distance had opened by a considerable measure, Oriko smirked confidently as she clapped her hands. With a keening whine that echoed across the canal, the spinning ring of colours tilted to a near-ninety degree angle, and then contracted suddenly, producing a blinding flash of light. The rumbling ceased, and the world held its breath as Oriko observed what she held in her hands. It was a loose ball of off-white, seeming to be made of a thousand particles of thick cotton buds. From its centre, vague flashes of other colours could almost be seen curdling in the mix, like a drop of paint in water, and Oriko’s hands were shaking from the sheer power of the forces contained within.  
‘This ends now,’ she whispered venomously. She locked her eyes onto Madoka’s fleeing back, and her lips parted unconsciously to reveal all of her teeth. ‘ _Megidola!_ ’

As they ran, Mami chanced a cursory look back at her foes, and immediately forced herself to keep looking ahead, willing herself to run faster. Even someone who wasn’t a Persona-user could feel the raw power of the projectile headed towards them. The effervescent sphere of pure energy moved languidly at first, and then began to accelerate towards them like a comet coming down from the sky, with results that were to be just as devastating if it caught up with them. As Mami’s feet pounded the floor, her ankles ached and her lungs burned, already close to exhaustion. Sideways glances towards her comrades, be they slightly ahead or just behind, told her that they were in no better condition than her. Mami mentally cursed her fate, shaking her head in an attempt to wipe away the tears. No matter how fast they ran, Oriko’s attack was going to catch up to them, and if its power was anything close to Niko’s _Megido_ , then they were all going to die. Unless...

Mami stopped dead in her tracks. She focused her will, and brought out Hestia as if the action was as simple as breathing. The world slowed to a crawl, and she could see Madoka begin to turn her head, one desperate eye meeting her gaze before she raised her hand.  
‘ _Magarula,_ ’ she whispered. Hestia brought her arms forth elegantly, and before any of the Saints could react, four powerful bursts of wind knocked each one harshly on the back. The impacts sent them careening and rolling across the bridge. Madoka could feel almost every inch of her scrape across the hard cement, already feeling the bruises form painfully beneath her skin. She struggled to her knees, nursing a cut on her scalp, and before she could ask Mami what she was thinking, she realised what was happening. Herself, Sayaka, Niko and Umika was all scattered at the far end of the bridge, a long way off from where Mami stood alone. The blonde in question, stood in silence, a solemn frown on her face as the grey projectile closed in.  
‘I’m sorry,’ she muttered, and Madoka was knocked flat on her back a moment afterwards.

For a while, the Saints had no idea what was happening as their senses were overloaded. Madoka was blinded by the almost rapturous silver light, deafened by the all-consuming thunder of the blast, and concussed by the sheer force of the shockwave. Anyone further away would see dawn come early. The sky was discordant with the screeching melodies of bending metal and crumbling stone, the blast of displaced air and the monsoon of falling debris churning the waters like a stormy sea. Tomorrow, the people of Mitakihara would turn their eyes on the Gendai District for the first time in many years.

[For a few moments](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iUT2dWCQ3lM), Madoka was content to lie down. She could hear nothing but the toneless ringing in her ear canals, still deafened by the sheer volume of the explosion, and her vision was a murky soup of indistinguishable colours. Her eyes were about to close, but the felt something roughly shake her upper body. The haze of colours grew slightly brighter, and a fuzzy crescent of dark blue become more prominent as a slight muffling sound pierced the ringing.  
‘...ey,’ the indeterminate voice rang through. She blinked a number of times and shook her head roughly. The ringing started to fade and the colours came into focus. ‘You okay? Stay with me, now!’  
‘Okay, okay,’ Madoka groaned, impatiently pushing away Sayaka’s face. She sat up, rubbing her face in effort to ease her headache. How did she even get that headache anyway? She tried to focus, and she remembered Oriko, the true Persona, the explosion...  
Madoka swallowed a gulp as the dread froze her blood. ‘How long was I out?’  
‘Only a second or two,’ Sayaka clarified. ‘I was worried there for a bit. You hit your head pretty hard.’  
‘Really?’ she wondered. ‘That explosion felt like it lasted forever.’  
‘Yeah,’ the blue-haired girl agreed. ‘And it was a pretty big bang. If Mami hadn’t blown us out of...’ It was Sayaka’s turn to stop talking. Their eyes met, and the sheer terror reflected in them made it evident that they were thinking the same thing.

Without thinking, Madoka stumbled to her feet and dashed towards the end of the bridge. It was far from a long journey given that the structure was almost non-existent. As crumbly and close to collapse as it had been, Madoka couldn’t suppress a shudder at the thought of a structure almost a hundred meters long disappearing from the face of the earth. All that remained of the Gendai Bridge was a canal filled with sunken rubble smouldering with silver flames, and two jagged artificial cliffs mourning the distance. Oriko was probably on the bank opposite theirs, and if the Carroll Society had any sense, they’d be long gone by now.  
‘Madoka...’ a soft groan caught her attention. Just up ahead, Mami was on the far end of the makeshift cliff, desperately clinging on as her nails dugs themselves into the softened cement.  
‘Mami,’ Madoka called, beckoning the others forward with a wave of her arm as she approached. ‘Thank goodness you’re al—’ Her relief was cut off with a choked gasp as she came close to the edge and saw her from another angle. Mami was in no danger of falling into the canal, even if she let go of the cliff’s edge. Her weight was supported by the beam of broken rebar that pierced through her abdomen, just below the right side of her ribcage. The beige colouring on the back of her uniform jacket was being superseded by a miasma of dark crimson at a visible rate, dripping down to pollute the waters of the canal even further. Mami winced as she tried to look at her junior. Her skin was a ghostly shade of greyish-white, her forehead slick with cold sweat.  
‘Mado...’ she tried to call her name, but she retched violently, spraying the patch of cement immediately in front of her with thickly-clotted blood.  
‘Oh dear god!’ Sayaka cried out, horrified by the sight. She, Umika and Niko began to sprint towards the precipice, whilst Madoka, the nearest there, simply dropped to her knees after carefully stepping a few feet closer.  
‘It’s okay, Mami,’ she desperately attempted to reassure her, using both hands to squeeze her limp one. Her skin felt unbearably cold, her pulse weak underneath Madoka’s thumb. She mumbled something weakly under her breath.  
‘Don’t try to talk,’ the archer soothed her. She took note of the rare sight of Nikio speaking into her phone. ‘Save your strength. An ambulance is on the way. You’re going to be fine.’ Madoka’s reassurances sounded hollow even to herself. She tried to pry her eyes away from the metal protruding from her back, red with a thin coat of viscera. Even if a medical professional was right here, she doubted they would be able to help her.  
‘Madoka,’ Mami whimpered weakly, yet clearly, gripping Madoka’s hand with unexpected strength. She gazed up with eyes glossy with tears and a thin rivulet of blood dripping from the corner of her lips.  
‘Yes?’ Madoka leaned in, listening attentively to what might very well be Mami’s final words. The blonde coughed, droplets of blood scattering down her chin, and tears flowed freely as she took a few shallow sniffs.  
‘I’m scared,’ she sobbed. Madoka saw what she meant, her eyes broadcasting a palpable aura of desperation, and pure mortal horror. ‘I don’t want to die...Help me, Madoka...I...don’t...’ Her voice fell short on the hollowness of her breath and on the blood filling her throat. Too exhausted to look at Madoka, her head flopped down onto the cold, hard cement, and her eyes were no longer filled with terror. The yellow of her irises was cold, muted, and lifeless.

Madoka wasn’t certain where her trail of thought was going. She paid little attention to her surroundings, like the world was a half-remembered dream. She paid Umika no mind as she sobbed loudly into Niko’s back, who stared coldly and solemnly into space. She hardly noticed Sayaka’s face curling into a furious snarl, and barely heard anything as she unleashed an inarticulate howl of rage over the river, directing it towards the opposite precipice. She simply stared, utterly focused, at the freezing, stiff hand in her own, the pool of blood beneath it simply a haze of red.

Cassandra’s prediction had come true. Death had crossed Madoka’s path, and a dark whisper in the back of her head told her that this was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, I rounded things off with the first death of this fic. While I'm no George Martin or Dan Abnett, you can expect a few more, that's all I'm saying.
> 
> It was around this time last year that I got to work on the first chapter. It's hard to believe I've been working on this fic for a year, but I don't plan on stopping yet. It's still early days in this narrative.
> 
> RIP in piece, Mami "Best Girl" Tomoe.


	16. Borderline of Madness

[ Mami’s Apartment, After School, Friday 13th June 2059, Waxing Crescent Moon, 13 Days Until Next Full Moon ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dNDJRYu1u-M)

Naturally, a massive explosion occurring within the city did not go unnoticed, even if it did occur within the confines of the long forgotten Gendai District. To many, it was obvious that only a bomb of immense magnitude could have caused that much damage so quickly, though why whoever was responsible chose a place well out of the way was a still a mystery, especially considering it only had one victim. Luckily for the Saints, the Kirijo Group had stepped in quickly, sealing any evidence of the otherworldly, and keeping their presence at the scene of the crime undisclosed, but even they couldn’t keep destruction of this magnitude covered up. Rumours and speculation flew between every pair of lips in the cities like a swarm of carrion flies. Who could have done it? Terrorists? The Yakuza? Spies from a hostile government? But why would they use so much firepower to bring down a bridge that was close to collapsing on its own anyway? Though the city wasn’t terribly interested in definitive answers, it became the fashionable diversion to speculate and theorise about the event, of course after a quick gesture of respect to that unfortunate young girl, who didn’t factor into their theories because, in their minds, she was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.

For the next few days after Mami’s death, Madoka was numb to everything around her. In her mind, she barely felt anything, didn’t form any cohesive thought. It was as if she was stuck in some drunken nightmare, moving as if she sitting on a rollercoaster cart, reacting like she was reading from a script. Whenever she touched something, it felt like she touched it through thick leather gloves; everything she saw looked like it was under an overcast sky, even when it was bright, and every sound felt like she was hearing it through a wall.

After being informed of the situation, Madoka’s parents had suggested she take the day off school. Through the haze, Madoka simply nodded her head in agreement. On the Wednesday, she didn’t move an inch from her bed. By the end of the day, her sweat had fused her bedsheets and pyjamas together, though she didn’t notice or care, leaving her bedside table cluttered with three trays filled with cold meals. Late in the night, sleep would not come, and in her sleepy delirium, she could hear muffled voices seep through her floor, leaving her little choice but to unintentionally eavesdrop on her parents.  
‘...hasn’t shed a single tear,’ she heard her father say. ‘You’d think she’d be a sobbing wreck, but she just...sits there...’  
‘What she’s going through isn’t grief,’ Junko advised. ‘It’s shock. She made a really good friend this year, really came out of her shell, and that was all taken away from her in one second. Everything’s hitting her all at once, and once she starts to really process what happened, that’s when the waterworks start. When that happens, all we can do is be there for her.’  
‘I know,’ he sighed, ‘I just...I can’t bear to see her like this. She hasn’t spoken, hasn’t eaten. I just want to jump into her room, give a big hug and tell her it’s gonna be okay.’  
‘Trust me, I feel the same way,’ her mother sighed, ‘but right now, what she needs is space. She’ll come to us for support eventually, and when that happens, it means she’s over the worst of it...’

Their conversation once again quietened down to unintelligible mutterings as Madoka finally managed to drift out of consciousness. In the haze of sleep, she was assaulted by a rapid series of vague and fuzzy sights and sounds. She dreamed of thunderous silver light, pooling blood, cold, clammy hands and the all-too-clear image of Mami’s eyes, teary, desperate, pleading for her life. When she awoke, heart hammering and covered in freezing sweat, it was already dawn. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she had to go to school, so like an automaton, she went to the bathroom and dispassionately scrubbed away a day’s worth of grime, and then carefully dressed herself.  
‘Hey,’ her mother called quietly as she came downstairs. She gave a cursory look to the food on display, and took a small bite out of a piece of toast. She acknowledged her parents with a brief nod, and headed to school without another word. At school, it was hard to not notice the stagnant, heavy qualities to the air. The corridors were much quieter than they should have been. Mami had been immensely popular among the third years, so they must have been taking it hard as well. Of course, the grief hung like a dark cloud in class as well. Saotome-sensei dispassionately got on with the lecture, never once going off-topic. Hitomi and Kyousuke were attentive as usual, but their tired eyes betrayed how shaken they were by the news. Madoka could discern no obvious change in Homura’s demeanour, appearing as if she was taking everything as stoically as ever. Even beneath her coating of numbness, she couldn’t help but feel a twinge of concern for Sayaka. Her eyes, bordered with dark, heavy bags, seemed to be boring a hole into the desk. For a second, she made the mistake of making eye contact, and even in this state of depression and detachment, Madoka flinched at the boiling hatred in Sayaka’s eyes. Thursday passed without incident and without conversation, and when Madoka got home, she went straight to her room and slept dreamlessly for the rest of the day.

[The only event Madoka felt was of notice on Friday was Mami’s funeral.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5sIL46m14E) It was a short, quiet service in a small public venue. A large, black casket, topped with a black-framed photo of Mami, burning sticks of incense and a countless number of flowers, was faced with twenty folding chairs. Every member of the Saints fulfilled their obligation to see off their friend, most sniffling audibly in open grief. Madoka still felt as if she was somewhere far away, watching the service through someone else’s eyes, so she took the time to search the room. Sayaka and Kazumi paid the service just as little attention, the raven-haired amnesiac hanging her head low, unwilling to make eye contact with anyone else, while the swordswoman glared at her own feet. To her muted surprise, Kyouko had also attended, staring wide-eyed and slack-jawed at the coffin, desperately trying not to believe what she was seeing. There were a few weeping girls and solemnly silent boys in Mitakihara uniform she didn’t recognise, probably third years having got here straight from school, as well as few older adults. She didn’t need to see their greying blonde hair to realise that they were Mami’s last living relatives.

At the conclusion of the service, everyone present had drifted away in their separate directions. As if on rails, Madoka followed the rest of the Saints back to the now-vacant apartment. They needed to decide what to do with all of Mami’s things, and how they were going to operate without a base of operations near the city centre, but those things could be discussed later. For now, all of Mami’s friends laughed and cried as they milled about the living room, reminiscing on the good times and the bad as they conversed for hours, offering each other snacks, drinks and shoulders to cry on.

Satomi was in the kitchen, preparing a pot of tea. It wouldn’t even hold a candle to Mami’s brew, but it would get the job done. She wiped her eyes free of tears as the pot was brought to boil, and when she poured out the translucent-brown, steaming liquid, she looked out over the living room and took notice of the three not joining in any conversations. First was Kazumi, who quietly looked between each participant of the discussion. She couldn’t remember the events they were talking about, bless her soul, but there was an almost guilty glint in her eye. Satomi didn’t blame her. It was supposed to be her fight, but there was nothing that could be done now. Sayaka sat entirely motionlessly, scowling as she stared daggers into space. It didn’t take a genius to guess what she was thinking about. Something had to be done about all that anger and hate in her, but that was a problem for another day. The thing that worried Satomi was Madoka. She simply nodded at any lull in the chatting, looking at nothing in particular. Her expression was vacant, her eyes hollow. Everyone had been hit hard by the tragedy, but Madoka was completely shattered by it. Satomi sniffed irritably at the sight. She may have been on the verge of tears at the best of times, and Sayaka may have been a little maelstrom of vengeance waiting to explode, but at least they could _function_. In the hour or so that Madoka had been there, she hadn’t so much as looked at the numerous snacks available. Satomi knew she had to do something about it. She took the pot into the living room, handing out fresh cups and some light biscuits, discreetly leaning over in Saki’s direction as she gave her a serving.  
‘They... _know_ , don’t they?’ she whispered, almost inaudibly. Her eyes flicked over in Madoka and Sayaka’s direction, and Saki immediately knew what she meant.  
‘Those two know, but Kazumi doesn’t,’ Saki answered quietly. ‘Miki knows the details, Kaname doesn’t.’ The brunette nodded in understanding, and handed a cup to Madoka, smiling sweetly.  
‘Hey there, Madoka-chan,’ she greeted casually. ‘How are you holding up?’  
Madoka acknowledged her with barely a nod.  
‘If it’s not too much trouble, do you mind if we talked somewhere a little quieter?’ she asked softly.  
The miniscule movement of Madoka’s head was all the answer she needed.

Satomi led Madoka to the kitchen, where two piping hot cups of Earl Grey awaited them in small, floral-patterned china cups. The two girls took their places on opposite ends of the small, square table, and from here the lively conversations had been reduced to a mumble in the background.  
‘You’ll want to take a sip before it gets cold,’ Satomi reminded her.  
Madoka didn’t respond.  
Satomi sighed, and made eye contact again. ‘I’m sure you want to know. About Kazumi, that is. I know that underneath all that shellshock, at least some part of you is still curious.’  
Madoka’s head tilted slightly to the left, and blinked a few times.  
‘You don’t have to worry about Sayaka,’ the brunette reassured her. ‘She already knows the details, and leapt at the chance to hear them.’ Satomi didn’t mention that Sayaka had angrily demanded Saki to tell her, and she had come too close to actually hurting someone before she was placated.  
Madoka stared Satomi dead in the eye. Some of the light was beginning to return.  
‘Let’s not beat around the bush,’ Satomi mused, casting a serious eye over the newcomer. ‘I’m going to tell you how Kazumi died.’

[‘It happened last...April, I think,’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jnk3_keUvkM) Satomi began, taking a long draught of her tea. ‘It was a full moon. We’d already killed several Full Moon Shadows before, so that night started off just like any other. Kazumi took me, Saki and Niko into the nest, and the fight itself wasn’t too hard. Oh, you should have seen her, Madoka-chan! She knew her Persona’s strengths and weaknesses intimately, adapting them to any circumstance, plus she was no slouch with her scythe either. You think she’s good now? That’s just muscle memory!  
‘But I digress. The fight was going well until just before the end. Just as we were about to take the bounty, reality started to shift and churn around us. Kyubey-chan told us that the dimensional integrity was failing or something, I don’t remember what it said, but we knew what it meant: the Shadow had basically pulled down the support beams so it could try to take us with it. The Shadow’s little universe became so unstable that Kyubey couldn’t pull us out, so we just tried to get out of there as fast as we could, but the nest was collapsing so fast. Just as we were at the door, Saki tripped. We were so sure she was a goner, but Kazumi went back, picked her up and threw her out of the portal. She didn’t even get to say sorry before it collapsed.  
‘And that was the last I saw of her until recently,’ she concluded. She took a moment to wipe away some streaming tears, holding her breath to maintain her composure.  
Madoka still stared coldly at Satomi. She knew intellectually that what she must have gone through was awful, but that knowledge did nothing to shake her all-consuming feeling of detachment.  
‘Even now, we’re still affected by what happened that day,’ Satomi continued heedlessly. ‘That’s why Saki-chan is always so...intense. She still blames herself for what happened, even though none of us could have done anything to stop it.’ She sniffed quietly to hold back the tears, and then looked Madoka dead in the eye. ‘Do you see where I’m going with this?’  
The sudden question took Madoka off guard. Her eyes widened as she pondered the question, dusty parts of her brain warming up for the first time in days.  
‘I’m telling you not to blame yourself,’ Satomi answered for her, more sternly than Madoka had seen from her before. ‘Each and every one of us is prepared to give her life for the rest of the team. That’s what makes us strong. I know you’re agonising over what could have been different, or what you should have done, but that isn’t going to help anyone. What matters now is that you have some tea, get something to eat and keep moving forward. I know Mami-chan would more than—’  
‘No,’ Madoka interrupted. Satomi fell silent, not only due to the suddenness of the interruption, but because Madoka’s objection was the first time she had spoke since Mami’s death.  
‘I’m sorry,’ Satomi riposted, ‘but what do you—’  
‘She wasn’t willing to give her life,’ Madoka stated. It was the firmness and absolute certainty in her voice that worried Satomi, alongside her shrunken, shaking eyes. ‘You weren’t there. I held her hand, got covered in her blood.’ As she continued, her voice began to waver, and tears began to form in the corner of her wide eyes. ‘She didn’t want to give her life for anything. She wanted to live. She wanted to live so much. She...’ Her throat tightened, tears flowed from her eyes like a faucet, and what came out of her mouth next was barely more than a strained squeak. ‘She was so scared...’

The cracks inside her brain became too numerous, and the dam burst. Gone was the feeling of numbness that had pervaded her existence; now, Madoka’s consciousness felt raw against the crushing weight of what she had seen. Now that her mind was fully awake, she couldn’t help but fixate on all things she was likely trying to avoid thinking about by shutting down. Mami was dead. She wasn’t coming home. She wouldn’t give her any more advice, wouldn’t share any more laughter or tears. She had died frightened and in pain, and it was all her fault. With thoughts like these circling through her head, Madoka could do nothing but curl in on herself, wetting her sleeves as she screamed and sobbed. Her only comfort was the warmth on her back as Satomi quickly manoeuvred over and draped her arms over her shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug. They remained that way for several minutes, with Satomi gently stroking her hair and muttering reassurances into her ear. Even when drunk on misery, short of breath and voice hoarse after crying so hard, Madoka deeply appreciated the gesture. [Leaning against the soft warmth of the brunette](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NZ3LYttU5M), through her shut eyes she saw another ghostly blue card. Labelled with the numeral ‘XIV’, it was split into four sections: an angel’s silhouette on a yellow background; a steaming chalice on a blue background; intersecting triangles on a red background and multi-layered squares on grey.

_‘I am thou, and thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Temperance Arcana.’_

[ Gendai District, Evening ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uk6apFG0WvU)

In the wake of the battle between the Carroll Society and the Pleiades Saints, Yuma had spent most of her time sleeping. The sheer power of Oriko’s _Megidola_ combined with Kirika’s damn good hit meant that she had spent the last few days drifting in and out of consciousness, sounds and images blurring like oily film. The only thing she was sure of hearing were raised voices, though she didn’t understand what they were arguing about. By the time night fell on the Friday evening, she finally found the strength to sit up. Massaged her brow in an attempt to ease the migraine, and the first thing she became aware of was Kirika’s hands wrapping around her throat.  
‘Oh, good evening, Yuma-chan,’ she whispered. Her voice was low and sickeningly sweet; Yuma knew she never referred to anyone that affectionately. Her eyes were frightfully wide, and lips were tightly held back in a smile that showed far too many teeth. ‘I’m glad to see you’re up, but could you please tell me what the fuck it was you were trying to pull?’ Yuma gasped as she felt two thumbs press down on her trachea, cutting off her air. She was conscious for barely even ten seconds as her vision swam again, just barely able to see Kirika’s twisted visage of fury from above as her feet dangled in the air.  
‘Kiri...’ she tried her best to speak with a compressed larynx, but her lungs began to ache so much that simply forming words in her mind was a strenuous task. ‘I...can’t...’  
‘You thought you could go behind Oriko’s back like that?’ Kirika snarled, spittle flying from between her bared teeth. ‘After everything we did for you? How could you?’  
‘Please...I...’ Her grip on reality was tenuous at best, and barely even felt the pain as Kirika slammed her against the wall. She couldn’t focus on anything but her lungs screaming for air, and when Kirika continued, it sounded to Yuma like she was somewhere far away.  
‘Who took you in when you were starving on the streets? Who helped you realise your potential? Who gave you a reason to exist? And you’d go and throw it back in our faces? You’d better believe I’m gonna—’

‘That’s enough, Kirika,’ Oriko commanded, her voice cutting through the air like a snowy breeze. Kirika growled in frustration as she released her deadly grip, and Yuma slid down the wall, gasping desperately. Her chest ballooned as she heaved and gagged in order to force herself to inhale. Kirika spat on the floor in disgust and trudged to the back of the room, where Oriko sat facing the child, regarding her with an ice-cold stare.  
‘Oriko...’ Yuma coughed, rubbing at her sore neck, small tears in her eyes from the pain and shock. ‘What...what’s going on? What happened?’  
‘You threw yourself in front of the Pleiades Saints in an effort to block my attack,’ Oriko reminded her coldly. ‘You could have gotten yourself killed, and you could have killed us in the crossfire. But most damningly, you gave Madoka Kaname the opportunity to escape. Now, why would you do that, Yuma?’  
‘I didn’t...’ Yuma began, taking the time to think about it. Now that she had collected herself, it was all coming back to her, and she had done exactly what Oriko. She remembered the fires, Oriko’s ruthlessness and Kirika’s brutality. There were things she had never seen the full extent of before, and she never wanted to see them again. ‘I didn’t want to see anyone else get hurt,’ she answered finally, more forcefully than she had intended.  
‘Are you fucking serious?’ Kirika balked, following her outburst with a mirthless chuckle. ‘We’re trying to postpone fucking Judgement Day, and now she gets cold feet because her hands get a little dirty? Give me a break!’ Oriko held up her hand, and Kirika fell silent.  
‘I’m sorry, Yuma,’ Oriko said. Her voice was soft, but her eyes were hard. ‘I should have realised. You haven’t been with us very long, so you haven’t seen the...less honourable things we’ve done. Even knowing how much you value our friendship, it should have occurred to me that I could be going somewhere you aren’t willing to follow.’  
‘Oriko, I...’ Yuma sniffed, ‘what can I do to make it up to you?’ Kirika bit back any angry remarks as Oriko continued.  
‘Don’t waste our time,’ she ordered harshly. Yuma flinched from the look she gave her, her bones chilled. ‘Clearly, even this encounter was too much for you, so in good conscience, I can’t take you where you aren’t prepared to go.’ Her expression was muted and melancholy, but even a look of pity made Yuma freeze up in fear. ‘I think it would be best for all of us if you left.’  
Yuma took her chance and bounded out of the door, and it wouldn’t be until the adrenaline worn off when the loneliness crushed her.

‘What a shitshow,’ Kirika growled, turning impatiently to Oriko. ‘And now we’re down to two. You’re really just letting her leave like that?’  
‘It’s fine,’ Oriko reassured her, ‘she’ll be okay on her own, and we’ve worked fine by ourselves for this long.’ She laced her fingers together, and stared into her lap. ‘I’m at peace with this. Everyone will leave me by the end.’ Heaving enough, Kirika strutted over to the dilapidated armchair where she was sat, knelt down and pulled her into a tight embrace, burying her face into her stomach,  
‘You know I’d never leave you, right?’ she whispered tenderly. Oriko closed her eyes and said nothing.

[ Class 2-C Homeroom, After School, Thursday 26th June 2059, Full Moon ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z0_eGlrDt6Y)

It had been more than two weeks since Mami’s death, and Madoka was starting to feel more like herself again. The first few days were rough, and she had spent nearly that entire first weekend crying into her mother’s shoulder, unable to think of anything but her own asphyxiating sadness. But gradually, she started get back into gear. She resumed her daily routine and jumped headlong into her studies. Her grades may have been slipping a little, but she didn’t care. She needed something, _anything_ , to think about other than...  
Madoka shook her head vigorously as she walked down the hall, forcing herself to think about something else. She still couldn’t get the image of Mami’s frightened eyes out of her head, and often she would wake with a start from nightmares that forced her to relive that night. Though she was once again a functional student, to say she had moved on couldn’t be further from the truth. Many times, she would catch herself waiting by the corner of the corridor for someone who would never arrive, and through the bustling crowds she would catch a flash of blonde hair. She felt a tingling in her nose as her tear ducts began to fill. She pre-emptively wiped her eyes as she tried to find other thoughts.  
The full moon. Tonight would also be the first full moon since that night, and she immediately thought of ways she could prepare. Though the loss of one of their number had dampened the spirits of the Saints, it had done nothing to quench their will to fight. All the anger and frustration they held due to either being excluded from that fateful battle or not doing enough during it, they were more than willing to take out on multitudes of hapless Shadows. But a Full Moon Shadow was another animal altogether, and tonight’s hunt would put them all to the test.

‘Hey, Sayaka,’ she greeted her friend as she turned the corner and walked into view. Sayaka didn’t respond as she walked right past her, towards the homeroom. Madoka flinched as she saw the grim expression on her face. Every Saint had been affected by Mami’s passing in a different way, and had different ways of coping, but that didn’t stop Madoka from worrying. Though she was on a steady road to recovery just like herself, Madoka had noticed that Sayaka was a little less patient, quicker to anger, and during nest purges, she threw herself at the enemy with reckless abandon and almost sadistic enthusiasm. During school and during prep for Shadow hunts, she would try to make light conversation, maybe even crack a joke, but any mention of Mami—or if a Saint was particularly foolish, a mention of the Carroll Society—and her attitude would immediately go sour, refusing to speak for the rest of the day. The only time Madoka tried to talk to her during one of her darker moments, she had made it perfectly clear that she intended to hunt down Oriko. She didn’t have to ask what she intended to do when she found her, but Madoka found the mere idea of Sayaka deliberately hurting someone, let alone killing them in cold blood, more than a little sickening. And so when she wore a dark expression and refused to make eye contact, Madoka knew better than to pry, waiting until after school to ask what was wrong.

When the final bell rang, Sayaka had all but vanished, navigating the maze of desks with an alacrity she had never seen before. She tried to halt her, but was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder.  
‘Madoka,’ Hitomi greeted suddenly. Madoka turned around in surprise, but held back her standard greeting when she recognised her concerned frown. [‘We need to talk.’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BhMnxjIaTfw)  
‘About Sayaka, right?’ she surmised. Whatever had caused Sayaka’s foul mood, Hitomi was probably connected, given that Sayaka was staring murderously at the back of her head all afternoon.  
‘Yes, actually,’ Hitomi confirmed. ‘Do you mind if we talk about it somewhere more private?’ Madoka nodded readily, and wordlessly followed Hitomi to the windowed bridge-corridor en route to the nurse’s office. Something in the back of her mind reminded her that this was where Homura gave her cryptic warning, and where Mami discussed their plans for their first Full Moon Shadow, but she refused to explore the thought further.  
‘I’m sure you’re aware about how Sayaka feels about Kamijou-kun, right?’ Hitomi asked rhetorically.  
‘What about Kamijou?’ Madoka questioned carefully.  
‘Well I...’ She sucked in a hesitant breath before she continued. ‘I feel the same way about him.’  
‘That’s news to me!’ the Persona-user countered almost lightly. Madoka had recently begun to suspect it, but she never realised.  
‘I know, I know,’ Hitomi chuckled flatly, gazing glumly out to the courtyard. ‘If it came out, you can see how that might have been problematic for our friendship. So I was content to wait, hold back my desires, and see which one of us made the first move. But that changed about two weeks ago.  
‘I never knew Tomoe-san like you did, but I do know how heartbreaking it is to see you grieving,’ she elaborated. ‘Seeing that and hearing the news just made me realise just how precarious life really is, so I wanted to take a chance. If I’m going to die with no regrets, then I have to live that way too. But more than, after what Sayaka was going through, she deserved a chance to be happy.’  
‘Hitomi,’ Madoka interrupted. ‘Where exactly are you going with this? What did you do?’  
‘I only wanted to give Sayaka a chance to be honest about her feelings, but I didn’t think it through very well,’ she explained regretfully. ‘I gave her an ultimatum: whichever one of us confesses to Kamijou-kun in the next twenty-four hours, the other has to back off.’  
‘What?’ Madoka shrieked incredulously. It simply wasn’t possibly to envision this ending well.  
‘We both agreed to it, but...’ she trailed off as she crossed her arms over herself. ‘But the way she looked at me as we left for homeroom, I felt my blood running cold. It was just so unlike her! I think I made a really bad decision, Madoka.’  
‘You think?’ the shorter girl reacted irritably. Hitomi flinched at the outburst. ‘Do you know how she’s feeling right now? Not even I can tell, but the last thing she needs is to feel like her friends are turning against her!’  
‘You know that was what I was trying to avoid,’ Hitomi responded defensively. ‘I just thought that I could make her seriously consider her feelings.’  
‘Don’t you think she has enough on her mind?’ Madoka questioned pointedly.  
‘I know,’ she sighed. ‘It was a really stupid idea.’ She inhaled sharply, before looking Madoka in the eye. ‘I know I’ve caused enough trouble as it is, but could you talk to her for me. I doubt she wants to see me right now, but if anyone can get through to her, it’s you.’  
‘Yeah,’ Madoka grumbled, ‘I’ll try.’  
‘I mean it,’ Hitomi added as Madoka walked away. ‘You’re more than just a go-between; you’re the glue that keeps us together. I’m counting on you to repair our friendship.’

Madoka nodded slightly in response as she turned the corner. In truth, she was more than a little frustrated at the sheer short-sightedness of Hitomi’s gambit, tonight of all nights. But they were all still lifelong friends, and they would continue to be if Madoka had something to say about, so she wordlessly headed to solve her mistake.

[ Downtown Mitakihara, Evening ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_pS5soRsrKQ)

Madoka and Sayaka finally crossed each other’s paths a few hours later. When Madoka had headed over to Umika’s house, she was nowhere to be found. That by itself wasn’t surprising. Since Mami’s condominium was put up for sale and her belongings locked in storage, the Saints were left without a central base of operations. Each member would be left to her own devices, and they would meet as groups by the Shadows’ nests. Madoka preferred to go to the Misaki residence: she desired Umika and Kaoru’s companionship, and she wanted to make sure Kazumi was alright. When preparation was complete, the archer and the scanner departed, leaving Kaoru in charge of looking after Kazumi.

By the time they made it to the area that Full Moon Shadow was due to appear, the sky was a fresco of glowing clouds against vivid purple, painted by the dying rays of the sun. The streets were close to being empty at this twilit hour, with preciousfew people walking down the road before the night life could begin. It was by chance that Madoka saw Sayaka across the street, trundling along carrying a duffel bag that no doubt contained her katana and Evoker.  
‘Could you stay here a while?’ she asked Umika. ‘I need to talk to her privately.’ Umika nodded in understanding, and watched as she bounded across the road to greet her. She waved cheerfully as she moved to fall in step alongside her, and in turn, Sayaka cast a single tired eye towards her.  
‘What do you want?’ she hissed coldly, her expression hard.  
‘Nothing much,’ Madoka laughed nervously, taken aback by the sheer frigidness of Sayaka’s response. ‘I just swung by to make sure you were alright.’  
‘I’m fine,’ she answered curtly, picking up the pace.  
‘I talked to Hitomi earlier,’ Madoka pressed as gently as she could. ‘She wanted to apologise for—’  
‘I said it’s fine,’ Sayaka growled, making Madoka flinch. She grumbled under her breath as she walked on, about to leave Madoka behind. ‘Come along, unless you want to keep wasting time.’  
‘We don’t need to worry about time,’ Madoka reassured her. ‘There’s still plenty of time until sundown. Will a quick conversation really set us back that far?’ Sayaka glowered at her, unconvinced.  
‘Fine,’ she mumbled, ‘what do you want?’  
‘In general, I think you should take a rest,’ Madoka stated plainly. She wondered if she made the right decision to give her thoughts on the matter as Sayaka’s eyes narrowed, taking a sharp breath through her nose.  
‘Is that a joke?’ she asked harshly, her voice dangerously low.  
‘I’m serious,’ Madoka answered, pitching her voice to calm Sayaka while emphasising her concern. ‘You’re running yourself ragged. When was the last time you got a good night’s sleep? Don’t worry about the Shadow, we can handle it.’  
‘I don’t care if you can handle it or not,’ she replied harshly. ‘I have to do this.’  
‘That’s what I’m talking about!’ Madoka groaned in exasperation. ‘You don’t have to everything on your own. There are more Saints, and more Persona-users on top of us, so you can’t take everything upon yourself.’  
‘There are,’ Sayaka echoed, nodding slightly. For a second, Madoka had though she had gotten through to her, but Sayaka looked up, glaring icily at the city skyline. ‘They’re out there somewhere, and I can’t rest until I find them.’  
‘You’re still obsessing over this?’ Madoka balked, a quick flare of anger starting to pound in her temples. ‘We’ve had this conversation before, and I still won’t allow it!’  
‘An eye for an eye, Madoka,’ said Sayaka, a harsh edge on her features. She gazed Madoka straight in the eye, her own dark eyes far too wide. ‘Wasn’t that the first law of human civilisation? Admit it. You want blood in return for Mami’s blood. Don’t you want justice?’  
‘I don’t want blood!’ Madoka denied vehemently, horrified by the suggestion. ‘That isn’t justice, Sayaka. It’s murder.’  
‘What happened to Mami was murder!’ Sayaka retorted shrilly, her features twisted with rage. ‘What Kanna Hijiri did to her own parents was murder. And nobody’s doing anything about it. Oriko’s still trying to kill Kazumi, while Hijiri’s plotting who knows what, and you expect me to just forget about them?’  
‘Nobody’s suggesting that,’ Madoka reasoned, holding her hands out defensively. A bead of sweat ran down her brow as she met Sayaka’s hateful eyes. ‘I’m just telling you not to wear yourself out fixating on this stuff.’ She felt herself shrink as the blue-haired girl fumed silently, and after many long, painful moments, Sayaka sighed.  
‘Fine,’ she conceded impatiently, her scowl unchanging. ‘You win. After I kill this Shadow tonight, then maybe I’ll take a break. Maybe.’  
‘I see,’ Madoka nodded, not in the least bit encourage.  
‘But I’m not changing my mind in the long term,’ Sayaka insisted. ‘I’ll find them, and I’ll put them down. Not just Oriko or Hijiri, but any Persona-user who puts money over human life.’ She turned on her heel, just before giving Madoka a smile. But her baggy eyes were opened far too wide, and her smile exposed too many teeth to be reassuring. ‘I’m gonna clean up this town,’ she chuckled darkly, ‘just you wait.’ She walked on ahead towards the destination, leaving Madoka shaking where she stood.

It was already dark when Sayaka stormed ahead of Madoka and Umika in a maze of shadowy industrial back alleys.  
[‘It’s here, right?’ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=am-olDTSV2U)Sayaka called back impatiently.  
‘Yes,’ Umika confirmed. ‘It shouldn’t be far from here.’  
Sayaka nodded gruffly, and went off somewhere to the left. Madoka was about to follow, but was surprised to hear a sharp whistle from right behind her.  
‘How’s it hanging, Princess?’ Kyouko asked sarcastically, her spear balanced on her shoulders as she leaned casually against the wall.  
‘What are you doing here?’ Umika asked straight away, a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
‘We’re still getting paid right?’ Kyouko laughed, eliciting an irritating huff from the analyst. The redhead cast a crimson eye over to the archer. ‘But seriously, kid, how’ve you been holding up?’  
‘I’m managing,’ Madoka answered as she smiled sadly, picking up on what Kyouko was implying. ‘It’s been hard, but I think I might be able to pull through.’  
‘Glad to hear it,’ Kyouko chuckled sincerely. She sighed, and then broke eye contact. ‘First chance I got to ask you that. You were a little out of it last time we met.’  
‘You mean at the funeral?’ Madoka clarified. ‘Strange, I don’t really remember much about the wake. I was really badly affected.’  
‘No kidding,’ Kyouko sighed. ‘It’s been about two weeks and it still doesn’t feel real, you know? Never imagined Mami going out that way. Never could see her throwing her life away pulling a stupid stunt like that.’ Kyouko shook her head, and smirked cheekily at Madoka. ‘But still, you’re made of sterner stuff than I thought. I didn’t take you for the type that rolled with the punches.’  
‘Oh, I’m hardly...’ Madoka mused, looking away bashfully.  
‘Don’t sweat it,’ Kyouko interrupted. ‘Now about this bounty...Is it just you two?’  
‘Three, actually,’ Umika corrected her. ‘Sayaka’s just up ahead.’ Kyouko grumbled slightly, making a quiet growl that rumbled in her throat. She crossed her arms, and looked down contemplatively.  
‘We got three fighters and one of you,’ she pointed towards Umika. The bespectacled Persona-user bit her lip and adjusted her glasses irritably. ‘Don’t you think were a little under strength?’  
‘I know,’ Madoka agreed, looking in the direction Sayaka had wandered off. ‘I assumed the others would make their own way here, but it’s just us for now.’  
‘One more should suffice, correct?’ asked a voice from the mouth of the alley, cold and distant. Madoka almost immediately knew who it was.  
‘What the fuck are you doing here?’ Kyouko growled, gripping her spear at the ready. Homura wasn’t fazed by the hostile reception as she strolled purposefully towards the group. Her amethyst eyes locked onto Madoka as if nothing else in the world existed.  
‘I’m sorry for your loss,’ she stated tonelessly.  
‘...the hell?’ Kyouko murmured, raising an eyebrow. ‘Are you ignoring me?’  
‘We may have had our friction in the past, but I respected Tomoe-san,’ Homura continued, ignoring Kyouko. ‘This was your first time seeing someone lose their life, right?’ Madoka nodded. ‘I’d advise you to get used to grieving. Being a Persona-user means courting with death in every single battle. It’s a testament to the skill of the Saints and your sheer luck that you haven’t had to deal with this earlier.’  
‘Well, aren’t you just a ray of sunshine,’ Umika glowered. ‘That doesn’t explain why you’re here.’  
‘I’m not here for a cut of the bounty if that’s what you’re asking,’ Homura answered. ‘I am here for Sayaka Miki.’  
‘Sayaka?’ Madoka parroted. ‘Why?’  
‘She must not fight this Shadow,’ the gun-wielder replied gravely. ‘As you might already know, she’s far from the suitable state of mind to be clearing nests. If she steps into that nest, disaster will follow.’  
‘We get it,’ Umika summarised impatiently. ‘If she carries on this way, she’s going to get herself killed.’  
‘I’m sorry,’ Madoka apologised, ‘If I can’t convince her, you don’t have a chance of changing her mind.’ Homura narrowed her eyes, and Madoka always had to guess what exactly that signified.  
‘I see,’ she answered. ‘If so, I should join tonight’s purge.’  
‘You what?’ Kyouko gaped, unsure whether to be confused or angry.  
‘Like I said, I won’t be taking a cut of the bounty,’ Homura reassured her. Kyouko raised a sceptical eyebrow. ‘I will simply observe rather than act directly. I’ll look out for Miki. It’s the least I can do for Madoka.’ The girl in question was surprised to hear that, and she smiled in response.  
‘Thank you, Homura,’ Madoka sighed. ‘That means a lot to hear.’  
‘What, so we’re all friends then?’ Kyouko snarled. ‘In case you’ve forgotten, you shot me last time we met.’  
‘Seriously?’ Madoka gasped, looking to Homura almost pleadingly.  
‘No,’ Homura answered plainly. Madoka sighed in relief before Homura continued. ‘But I did shoot at her. Her Persona absorbed the damage.’ Madoka balked at the brutal honesty of Homura’s admission. Kyouko glared at Homura as she moved towards the leftward path. ‘I’m sorry,’ Homura deadpanned, ‘I guess I just wanted that bounty more than you did.’ Kyouko fumed silently as they all went on ahead.

Despite only being the third door to a Full Moon Shadow’s nest she had seen, the design was the least elaborate Madoka had witnessed yet. [In her view, that made it all the more imposing.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iUT2dWCQ3lM) As high as the wall of the alley it had clung to like a tumour, the door was smooth and stark white, decorated with black, criss-crossing patterns of throne branches, and in front of that monochrome portal stood Sayaka, blade in one hand and Evoker in the other. As they approached, she turned her head just enough to see behind her without turning to face them.  
‘Finally showed up, eh?’ she greeted gruffly. Her body tensed up as she finally turned around, casting dark glares at Kyouko and Homura. ‘I was beginning to wonder what was taking you. What are they doing here?’  
‘I’ve come here to sto—’ Homura began.  
‘We’re here to lend a hand,’ Kyouko interrupted. ‘You know, provide back-up, make sure you don’t get your dumb ass kicked.’  
‘For what?’ Sayaka growled impatiently. ‘A cut of the bounty? Take as much as you want. I don’t care anymore.’  
‘Whoa, come on now,’ Kyouko raised her hands as if trying to smother a naked flame. ‘No need to bite my head off.’  
‘Fine,’ Sayaka sighed, ‘I can tolerate you...’ A frighteningly fast movement, she swung her blade forward, pointing it in the direction of Homura. ‘But what is _she_ doing here?’  
‘Fulfilling a favour,’ Homura stated neutrally. ‘For friends both present and absent.’  
‘That’s rich coming from you,’ Sayaka scoffed, a smirk tugging on her grim face. ‘But still, I don’t want your help. I can do this on my own.’  
‘Reality check, Girl Scout. You can’t,’ Kyouko reminded her harshly. ‘It’s a full moon tonight. Not even I fuck around with Shadows like this.’  
‘All the more reason for me to go right on ahead,’ Sayaka countered. ‘What happened that night was a serious wake-up call for me. This job is nothing less than the protection of everyone in this city. If you came here to make money or enact some scheme, you can leave.’ She turned back around, and raised a shaking sword towards the nest’s door. ‘I have to do this. I have to purge this city of anything and anyone who would put it at risk. For the Saints. For Mami!’  
‘Don’t go acting like you’re the only one who lost a friend,’ Kyouko snapped. The sheer anger in the redhead’s voice gave everyone pause, and made Sayaka give a cursory look behind her. Kyouko glared at her, her fists trembling. ‘You think you knew her? You don’t know shit. She believed in me when no one else did, and she was one of the few people I trusted to watch my back. Trust me, I get where you’re coming from, but I’m not gonna throw away everything else I give a shit about like some suicidal idiot.’ Madoka gaped widely, taken aback by the passion of Kyouko’s outburst. Much like with everything else, Homura wasn’t fazed by this development. In response, Sayaka fumed and strode purposefully towards the door.  
‘Forget you,’ she snarled, ‘I don’t have to listen to this.’ Kyouko cursed under her breath as she followed, and in a moment, they were inside the nest.

[The interior was a dizzying void of grey.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EeAkK-cqD7A) Patterns of black thorns danced across a swirling white mist, leaving almost nothing visible beyond the arena. A black rose up into the centre of the nest, and on top of it was the Shadow. Madoka noted with some anxiety that this was by far the most human of all the Shadow’s she had seen yet. It had the figure of a prepubescent girl, but its jet black skin and lack of any facial features made it look like a humanoid dark void in the storm of grey, looking as though it were kneeling in prayer.  
‘I got a reading,’ Umika announced, having summoned her Persona and started analysing as soon as she stepped through the door. ‘It’s weak to ice, so—’  
‘Thanks,’ Sayaka mumbled, stepping forwards and raising the Evoker to her temple. ‘That’s all I needed to hear.’ Without further warning, she sprinted ahead, summoning Themis with a blast through her temple.  
‘Sayaka, wait’ Madoka cried out in vain. The Shadow didn’t seem to respond to the Persona-user barrelling towards it. It didn’t need to. Long, black vines with sharp, serrated thorns burst from the ground, blasitng towards the offending party.  
‘ _Glacial Edge!_ ’ she roared as she swung to block an incoming tendril. The chilling mist did its good work and shattered the vine on contact. Her pace didn’t slow for a moment as she charged, with both her katana and her Persona’s scimitars shredding and severing any piercing vine that came their way. But there was no end to the Shadow’s counterattack. For every vine that Sayaka froze and destroyed, three more rocketed towards her. Undeterred, Sayaka swung like a woman possessed, roaring like a beast as she kept up her furious charging assault. Eventually and inevitably, a tendril coiled itself around her ankle, the thorns piercing into the flesh of her ankle. Screaming more in frustration that anything else, Sayaka was hoisted into the air by the vine, dangling upside-down and swinging feebly as she ascended. A few vines tried to take potshots as her as she hang, but she smashed and shattered them effortlessly with a few precise blows, her skill unblemished by her predicament. But it would be far from enough. With the main threat now suspended from the roof of the nest, the Shadow lowered its clasped hands and tilted its head upwards. With a wordless command, hundreds of sharp tendrils erupted from the ground and rocketed upward, their dark colouration casting a shade as they were a sold mass, all converging on Sayaka’s helpless form.  
‘King Frost! _Mabufula!_ ’ Madoka shouted desperately as she quickly activated her Evoker. From the sea of her soul came a massive snowman, wearing a gilded crown, a royal cape, and a ridiculously adorable smile. With a simple wave of his icy staff, hundreds of watermelon-sized ice crystals formed in the air throughout the nest, lingering for only a moment before they all shattered with a deafening crash. Frozen shrapnel scattered about, bouncing off the floor and shredding the vines at their roots. The severed vines coiled on the ground as they fell like dying snakes, some so long they decomposed into shadowy gases before they could finish falling. The attack had also drawn the first sound they had heard from the monster, as several icy shards pierced the small central body, eliciting a cacophonous howl of pain.  
‘This is it!’ Sayaka roared in triumph, entering freefall as the slipknot around her ankle disappeared. Themis dived down along with her, taking her master’s arms into her own. Madoka feared that she might crash into the ground, but then she realised that her Persona was tilting her, and angling her fall. Sayaka let out a primal howl as she raised her cold steel, wind rushing as she fell straight down onto the tiny body of the Shadow. The creature shrieked in agony as she landed heavily on it, impaling the Shadow with her icy sword at the same time. As if on reflex, dozens of thorny tendrils burst from the ground not a moment later, converging onto the top of the hill in order to protect their nerve centre. With not even a cursory thought from her master, Themis had taken point, swimming in the air in a tight circle whilst manically swiping her blades, deflecting and destroying everything in her path.

As impressive as the sight was, Madoka felt nothing but horror. She didn’t know how to explain it, but Themis seemed a little off. The form of the beautiful armoured mermaid seemed to shift and warp as her swords danced, as if she had a nervous twitch. However, Madoka’s main concern was beneath the carnage that was Themis’ defence. Sayaka stood hunched over the perforated, defenceless form of the Shadow as she slowly pulled out her sword, small pieces of its frozen flesh flaking away as it writhed. She slowly raised her misty blade, grinning manically as she did, and brought it down on the Shadows head. Both the sharpness and the cold drew out another pained cry from the beast, and Sayaka drew back her katana and did it again. And again, and again. As Sayaka repeatedly smashed her weapon on the helpless Shadow, a dark chuckle escaped her lips, in short order reaching its crescendo. Her uproarious, deranged laughter drowned out even the tortured screams of the Shadow. Tears streamed slowly down Madoka’s face. Whoever this person was, it wasn’t Sayaka. Her friend would never laugh at another beings’ pain, even if it was a Shadow. After what felt like years, the Shadow’s shrieks fell to silence. Its writing twitches ceased as Sayaka put all her strength into her next blow, reducing its head to a thick, black paste. The vines coming towards her suddenly stopped, and fell onto the ground like dropped streamers. Sayaka’s laughter gave way to whooping sighs of relief and satisfaction, panting heavily as both the strewn vines and the frozen pulp that used to be the main body began to dissolve into dark smoke. Themis vanished in a flash of blue as shade darker than Madoka remembered, and Sayaka dropped her sword with a final gasp for air. The deed was done.

[‘Holy shit,’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wfNsKjIEiGs) Kyouko gasped, echoing the thoughts of all present. Madoka stared agog in horror, whereas Umika stood wide eyed and straight faced, unsure whether to be impressed or terrified. If anything, Homura looked even more emotionless than before.  
‘That was a Full Moon Shadow,’ Umika noted breathlessly, finally finding the strength to move her tongue. ‘She took it out by herself. She wasn’t even trying.’  
‘Sayaka...’ Madoka whispered mournfully. She wiped her tears with a thumbed and looked purposefully at the girl on top of the hill. ‘This has to stop,’ she declared firmly.  
Sayaka froze. Slowly and carefully, she picked up her sword and, almost too carefully, rose to her feet. She turned to face the group, eyes as wide as dinner plates and lips set n a grim line. ‘What?’ she whispered.  
‘What has gotten into you, Sayaka?’ Madoka asked desperately. ‘It was bad enough before...but this? We can’t just ignore how you’ve been acting. You need help!’  
‘I don’t want your help,’ Sayaka hissed, a dark glower on her face as she looked down on Madoka. ‘I just need you to stay out of my way.’  
‘I can’t do that,’ the archer rejoined passionately. ‘I’m your friend, remember? I can’t just leave you on your own like this.’  
‘You can, and you will,’ the swordswoman spat, her voice raised a measure higher. ‘Now move aside!’  
‘I can’t!’ Madoka insisted, the tension in her body growing higher. ‘I can’t let you go on like this. Mami would never—’  
‘You’d dare mention her name?’ Sayaka yelled. Her face was twisted with fury, and whatever point Madoka was going to make died on her lips. Everything was silent for a moment or before Sayaka continued. ‘About Mami,’ she went on, a vindictive grin on her lips. ‘Whose bright idea was it to drag her into that fight? Whose pride led them into a battle they couldn’t win? Who made her take the fall for their damned fool’s errand?’  
‘I...’ Madoka gasped. ‘ _Don’t say it,_ ’ she thought to herself, ‘ _please, please, please, by all the gods, don’t say it..._ ’  
‘It was you,’ Sayaka answered coldly, scowling hatefully. ‘It’s because of you that she’s dead.’

The accusation rang in Madoka’s head. She stood by as if concussed, cut off from the world by a persistent ring in her ears. Her brain all but shut down as she pondered her words.  
‘ _She’s right, you know,_ ’ a nasty voice whispered in her mind. ‘ _It’s all your fault._ ’  
‘HEY!’ Kyouko roared. The shout pierced the veil of numbness, bringing her back to reality. Her blearily eyes looked to the redhead, shaking with rage.  
‘Did you forget who the fuck you’re talking to?’ she snarled. ‘This is the kid you almost iced me for talking shit about. Here she is being the only one willing to put up with your bullshit, and you pull that shit on her? And that’s after you use Mami’s name to justify your little rampage. You make my fucking stomach turn! You told me what happened to her was a wake-up call, but somehow, your head is even further up your ass! Do you actually give a shit about this city? What is this really about?’  
Sayaka’s initial reply was an almost animalistic growl; a reflex of sheer anger. The snarl died down as she thought about her words. Madoka could see on her thought process on her face: first it was a twisted mask of fury, than her features grew less intense, eyebrows rising in thought, and then her jaw slacked, eyes wide with sheer horror.  
‘Oh no,’ she moaned, falling to her knees, her numb fingers letting her sword clatter to the floor. ‘I’m so sorry, Madoka...I didn’t mean...’  
‘Guys...’ Umika interrupted, her voice strained with fear. ‘She killed the Shadow, right? Then how is the nest still standing? Shouldn’t it be collapsing by now?’  
[‘That would be me,’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PmFQWlJ_IZA) answered a voice that seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. Its tone was smugly confident, echoing with an alien timbre and a gnawing familiarity.  
‘Oh no,’ Homura whispered, her hand reaching for the Evoker on her back. Madoka stared in horror as a dark fog began to form just behind Sayaka.  
‘And by the way,’ the voice boomed again, a mean humour in its words. Madoka racked her brains as she considered them. Where had she heard that voice before? ‘She did mean it. She meant every word!’  
‘What...’ Sayaka gasped. She slowly got to her feet as the fog behind her coalesced into foul, bubbling ooze, expanding as it boiled into a tall mound. Sayaka slowly turned around to face the dark shape. ‘What the hell are you?’  
‘What else could I be?’ the bubbling slime asked as it began to evaporate. Sayaka stared in dumb horror as a more clearly defined shape began to emerge. Hardly anyone present could believe their eyes, and Madoka felt stupid for not recognising the voice as soon as she heard it. She had been hearing that voice every day for nearly ten years.  
‘I’m you,’ said a being that looked exactly like Sayaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, chapter 15 is up, and next chapter will be contain one of the scenes I've been looking forward to writing since the start of this fic: Shadow Sayaka.
> 
> On a semi-related note, I actually finished this chapter a few days ago. Since my summer break officially started around Tuesday, I've gone back and touched up the earlier chapters, mainly fixing the grammar so that it's actually readable.
> 
> As usual, I don't have much else to say, other hoping to see you next time on Shin Madoka Tensei.


	17. I'll Face Myself

[Sayaka was at a complete loss for words as she stared at the doppelganger. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_pS5soRsrKQ)All her anger and all her grief was forgotten as she took in the sight if what looked to her like some twisted carnival mirror. Despite looking completely identical, it was easy to tell the two Sayakas apart. This new Sayaka was shrouded in a thick, dark mist that seemed to suck in all the light in the nest. Her eyes shone with a pale yellow glow, sickly and otherworldly, while a cruel, manic smile played on her lips.

‘Guys,’ Kyouko whispered, ‘what the fuck is that thing?’  
‘I don’t know either,’ Umika admitted, summoning Clio in order to perform a scan, ‘but it’s definitely a Shadow.’  
‘Correct,’ replied the Shadow. Her voice was distorted and reverberant, as if several more Sayakas spoke in unison with her. ‘To be specific, I’m your Shadow,’ she explained, pointing at her more solid self.  
‘What...’ Sayaka whispered breathlessly. She fumbled for her sword, backing away from the apparition in panic. ‘Persona!’ she shouted as she brought her Evoker to her temple and pulled the trigger. A futile click resounded throughout the nest. Sayaka lowered the gun, staring at it in despair.  
‘That isn’t going to work,’ the Shadow snorted. ‘This is one problem swinging first and thinking later won’t help you with.’  
‘You...’ Sayaka murmured, taking a step back and raising a shaking sword at the dark being. ‘What the hell are you?’  
‘It’s like I said before, I’m you,’ the Shadow repeated herself, no less amused. ‘I know you better than anyone else here, and I know the real reason you came here.’  
‘What do you mean?’ Sayaka asked her other self. ‘I came here to—’  
‘Protect the city and its people?’ the Shadow completed the sentence. A derisive snort gave way to a gale of maniacal, disturbing laughter. A cold bead of sweat ran down the back of Madoka’s neck at the sound of it. ‘Oh please,’ the Shadow sighed in disgust, ‘you couldn’t give a rat’s ass about what happens to this shithole unless it concerns you.’  
‘What?’ Sayaka balked, brow knotting in offense. ‘That’s a lie!’  
‘You know it’s the truth!’ Shadow Sayaka retorted impatiently. ‘“We have a duty to protect this city”; “I want to bring evildoers to justice”; “It’s not about the money!”’ she rattled off in a mocking, falsetto tone. ‘Come on, even you should have known that was all a load of horseshit, especially when you consider what you _actually_ think!’  
‘Like hell!’ the real self cried, dropping her Evoker and gripping her blade with both hands, although it did nothing to stop the shaking in her arms. ‘Shut up. You don’t know anything!’  
‘I know plenty,’ the doppelganger replied, sickeningly sweet. ‘I know that the one thing Sayaka Miki wants more than anything is to be better than the people around her. You can’t do it academically, and you have tough competition physically, so you have to do it morally. And you have to be a hero in order to do that. If you became the oh-so-diligent, oh-so-caring figure all your friends could depend on, you figured you’d do fine in life, maybe even get lucky with that guy you’re so sweet on!  
‘When you got sucked up in this whole Persona thing, you couldn’t have been more excited,’ she went on, grinning in mad glee. ‘This clusterfuck of swords and Shadows was just the thing to live out those superhero fantasies of yours, and the bounties just sweetened the pot, though that isn’t the kind of thing a hero would admit to, is it? It got even better when you heard of real “villainous” folks like the Carroll Society, Kyouko and Hijiri. Throw them in the mix, and you could be as bitchy as you wanted while telling yourself you had the moral high ground!  
‘But then it all went to shit when Mami kicked it,’ the Shadow continued. Her smile was gone, and her voice was low. ‘What kind of hero lets a friend die on their watch? The air of dependability you worked so hard to create was beginning to crack, and that wasn’t all. Your friends were keeping secrets from you, whispering behind your back, and then that _slut_ Hitomi finally made her move, and now the only thing you can be sure of is your own moral superiority.’  
‘No...’ the real Sayaka responded weakly, lowering her blade as her arms slacked. ‘That isn’t true...that’s not how I feel...’  
‘So you want to know the real reason you’re here?’ the Shadow put forward vindictively. ‘Why you’re suddenly so gung ho about punishing evil and hunting Shadows? Because it’s all you have left.’

‘This is pathetic,’ Kyouko growled under breath, staring daggers at Homura, who stood just behind her. ‘That thing is verbally tearing her a second asshole, and we’re supposed to just sit here?’  
‘Yes,’ Homura nodded, keeping a pistol pointed at the pair of clones on the mound. ‘At this junction, it’s crucial we don’t interfere.’  
‘Wait,’ Madoka interrupted, ‘what if I went up there? I’m still her best friend. She needs me.’  
‘After what she just said to you?’ Kyouko asked sceptically. ‘You’re one forgiving little angel, aren’t you?’  
‘I can’t allow you to do that,’ Homura stated sharply. ‘You don’t know what your presence will cause the Shadow to do.’  
‘Homura-chan,’ Madoka announced firmly. ‘I know for a fact that you won’t stop me.’ Before any of them could respond, she sprinted up the stairs towards Sayaka.

‘Sayaka,’ she called out as she approached the pair. She stopped about two metres from them, catching her breath as she skidded to a halt. ‘It doesn’t matter what she says, I’m still your friend!’  
[‘Aw, if it isn’t Madoka?’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PmFQWlJ_IZA) the Shadow cooed. ‘So pure, so innocent, so disgustingly nice...’  
‘Hey...’ Sayaka murmured weakly, barely finding the strength to raise her hand and point. ‘Don’t...’  
‘Come on,’ the apparition sighed, rolling her eyes in frustration. ‘You know as well as I do what you _really_ think of her.’  
‘No...’ Sayaka’s protest was barely more than a whisper as she fell to her knees. Madoka steeled herself. What Sayaka really felt about her, according to this Shadow, couldn’t have been worse than what she thought of herself.  
‘She pisses you off so much, you can’t stand it!’ the Shadow roared, taking both of them off-guard. ‘She’s reliable, she’s kind, and she’s everything you pretend to be. With an arsenal of Personas in her head, she could easily be the superhero you’ve always dreamed of being. You’ve always known that your dream of being a hero will end the day she grows a spine, but that won’t happen in the foreseeable future.  
‘She’s so frail, so unsure of herself, that she has no choice but to depend on you, her ever-reliable friend,’ the doppelganger laughed darkly. ‘It’s actually pretty funny when you think about it! The one person you fear being overshadowed by the most is more than content to stay in your shadow. So long as one person falls for your long con, you’re content.’ The dark shade took her attention away from Sayaka, and towards a terrified Madoka. She smiled devilishly, and slowly licked her lips. ‘Isn’t that right, my adorable little back-up plan?’  
‘Shut up!’ the real Sayaka roared. She was on her hands and knees, dripping with sweat, but she stared at her mirror image with unbridled fury. ‘Don’t talk like you know me,’ she shouted with the last of her strength, ‘because you are not me!’

The outburst echoed throughout the nest, the desperate cry still ringing in Madoka’s ears as Sayaka collapsed. The Shadow merely stared at the prone form, her grin growing wider and more unhinged.  
‘I was waiting for you to say something like that,’ she giggled. The giggling quickly escalated into full-blown laughter as the fog around her form grew in size and thickness, creating a towering pillar of smoke that completely obscured her.

‘Its power is off the charts,’ Umika balked, barely able to believe what was written on the scrolls her Persona was passing her. ‘I’ve never seen anything like it!’  
‘I have,’ Homura revealed, grabbing a second pistol from her combat webbing. ‘You need to get out of here, I’ll deal with this.’  
‘Like hell,’ Kyouko roared, charging up the stairs. ‘I’m not gonna just leave them with...whatever that thing is.’  
‘Fine,’ Homura shrugged, ‘it’s your funeral.’

[The black fog swirled around the obscured body,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6psnrd6m6qQ) red lightning forking within the core of the storm, until with a burst of power, the fog dispersed, leaving Madoka horrified at the sight. What emerged from the black mist was the massive form of a mermaid. Comparing Madoka to the thing was like comparing a housecat to a bear. Its tail was coated in multicoloured scales, but they were so dark and dull that it was impossible to differentiate the hues. Its womanly upper half was covered with segmented plate armour, decorated with a gaudy turquoise bonnet to frame a malformed helmet, moulded with three eye slots and fitted with a visor like the jaws of an anglerfish. In one of its clawed gauntlets, a long, saw-toothed cutlass shone with a deadly sheen.  
‘I am a Shadow: the true self,’ it announced, slowly bringing the sword around to point at the barely conscious Sayaka. ‘I don’t have to be you anymore,’ it swore, its voice booming throughout the nest as it raised its blade aloft. ‘Now I’m me!’

It brought the sword down.

‘Watch it,’ warned Kyouko as she rushed towards the Shadow, scooping Sayaka into her arms and leaping forward, narrowly dodging the sword that came crashing down on where they were only half a second ago.  
‘Well isn’t this cute?’ the creature laughed, wrenching the blade out of the earth with a trail of dust. ‘You’re certainly eager to die, aren’t you?’  
‘Hey, kiddo!’ Kyouko called out, roughly dropping Sayaka on the floor and taking her spear into her hands. ‘Take her and get out of here. I’ll handle the rest.’ Madoka nodded silently, draping Sayaka’s arm over her shoulder, gently bringing her to her feet and dragging her towards the exit. Sayaka’s eyes fluttered listlessly; Madoka doubted she was even aware of what was happening.  
‘Where do you think you’re going?’ the Shadow asked, pointing her blade towards the staggering escapees. ‘You honestly think I’d just let you walk aw—’  
‘Limos! _Agidyne!_ ’ Kyouko roared, pulling the trigger of her Evoker in an instant. The Shadow didn’t even have time to process the order as a massive fireball exploded in its face. It screamed as it convulsed on the floor, cooking alive in its own glowing red armour. ‘ _Cruel Attack!_ ’ She followed up the opportunity as soon as it presented itself, and the emaciated Persona leapt into the air, bringing her javelin down as she descended. The wooden shaft pierced neatly through the superheated metal like it was made of cardboard, eliciting another howl of pain from the Shadow as it was impaled through the abdomen, just above the left hip. Its writhing eased as Limos withdrew her spear and floated back to her master, and Kyouko’s lack of surprise, the Shadow pushed itself off the floor, swimming in the air to face upright.  
‘You’re going to pay for that, you insect!’ it snarled. Kyouko could see nothing behind the visor of that ugly helmet, but Kyouko felt that deathly glare all the same. ‘ _Red Wall! Tousatsujin!_ ’ A warm orange glow washed over the form of the Shadow, and already the creatures’ iron exoskeleton began to cool rapidly. At the same time, the temperature of the nest dropped significantly as a white mist began to form around the Shadows’ sword, lines of frost snaking their way across the fuller like icy veins. Kyouko didn’t know whether to be impressed or frustrated at the use of multiple techniques at the same time. ‘Enjoy your little victory,’ the monster purred, pulling back its arm for another swing, ‘because you won’t get another.’

‘Madoka! Sayaka!’ Umika called out as the former shuffled towards her while lugging the latter in a firefighter’s carry. ‘Is she alright?’  
‘I don’t know,’ Madoka replied frantically. With Umika’s help, she gently laid her down holding her shoulders so that Sayaka stayed in a sitting position. For all the world, it seemed as though she was asleep, showing no signs of life other than her fluttering eyelids, twitching limbs and unintelligible mumbling, like she was trapped in some tortured nightmare. ‘What’s wrong with you, Sayaka?’ Madoka asked, hoping that she would somehow be able to answer. ‘Can you hear me? Please, wake up.’  
‘She can’t do that,’ Homura cut in, staring down at the huddled trio. ‘Not so long as that Shadow remains.’  
‘You...’ Umika growled, scowling at the stoic girl with a menacing gleam in her glasses. ‘You’ve seen this before, haven’t you? Then why don’t you tell us what’s going on?’  
‘Fine,’ Homura sighed. ‘Remember what a Shadow is?’  
‘The darkness in our...oh, just get to the point already!’ Umika groaned impatiently.  
‘That thing over there is Sayaka’s personal Shadow,’ she explained. ‘Her fragile state of mind and this Shadow-friendly environment allowed her repressed psychological aspects to manifest in physical form.’  
‘I see,’ Madoka considered. A part of her was frantically worried about how they couldn’t know something like this, but she decided that was a question for later. ‘So why is Sayaka like this?’  
‘You know how taxing it can be to summon a Persona?’ Homura continued, staring pitilessly at Sayaka’s squirming form. ‘Its mere presence is draining her physically and mentally in an effort to maintain its own existence. Her body and mind are working hard just to stay alive by this point.’  
‘Then why did it try to kill her back then?’ Madoka asked. ‘Won’t it be cutting off its own food supply?’  
‘Just the opposite, actually,’ Homura warned. ‘As powerful as it is, it’s still anchored to Sayaka. By killing her, it can consume all of her mental energies in one bite, and gain full independence.’  
‘Oh my...’ Madoka gasped. If this was true, then the Shadow would come after the defenceless Sayaka the second it was finished with Kyouko. ‘How do we stop it?’  
‘I wouldn’t recommend a straight-up fight,’ Homura reported. ‘That would be suicide. We stop it by severing the link. Cutting off the food supply.’ Madoka was about to nod in agreement, but then gasped in horror as Homura gripped her black pistol and pressed it to the back of Sayaka’s neck.  
‘Homura,’ she whispered grimly, ‘what are you doing?’  
‘Only what’s necessary,’ Homura stated coldly. ‘If Sayaka dies right now, the sudden loss of her mental energies would cause the Shadow to go into shock, giving Kyouko the opportunity to finish it off, and that’s if it isn’t immediately killed.’  
‘That wasn’t what I was asking, Homura,’ Madoka stated sharply, making a pointed look at her as she rose to her feet. ‘Why does Sayaka have to die?’  
‘Because there’s no other choice,’ Homura replied impatiently. ‘Look over there.’ Madoka looked to where Homura gestured to, feeling her temples pound at the thought of Homura’s plan. At the top of the hill, the battle was not going smoothly. The Shadow carelessly and jovially capered through the air, swinging its frosted blade like it was a toy, while Kyouko and her Persona twirled their spears madly in an attempt to fend off the relentless attacks. It was obvious from the amount the Kyouko was being pushed around that this was a losing battle. ‘It’s only a matter of time before she’s overwhelmed,’ Homura hypothesised pessimistically, ‘and as soon as it’s done, it’ll kill the rest of us in a heartbeat.’ Madoka inhaled sharply through her nose, feeling her heartbeat accelerate as her fingers curled into fists.  
‘You don’t know that,’ she whispered, trying to focus on the struggling redhead.  
‘I do,’ Homua riposted firmly. ‘Sayaka was dead the moment her other self appeared. Think logically. It’s either one of us or all of us. Let her go, Madoka, it’s the only w—’

Umika knew that one of Madoka’s bigger virtues was her patience; indeed, it took a lot of it in order to get through a study session with Kaoru constantly complaining. Because of that, Umika was just as surprised as Homura must have been when Madoka promptly spun on her heel and slapped Homura full on the cheek. Homura stood frozen on the spot, her head tilted sharply to the right as a bright red bruise faded into existence on her left cheek. Her amethyst eyes were uncharacteristically wide, and she was too stunned to even make a sound.  
‘I won’t accept that,’ Madoka declared defiantly, drawing back her offending hand to take her bow. ‘I refuse to accept that bloodshed is the only way. We can and we will get through this without having to sacrifice one of our own.’  
‘That is much easier said than done,’ Homura chided, finally finding her voice again. ‘How do you propose we go about that?’  
‘It actually really simple,’ Madoka assured her. She slid an arrow onto her bow, her middle and index fingers securing the arrow to the handle with one hand, whilst her other hand drew her Evoker. ‘We just have to defeat the Shadow, don’t we?’ she suggested, grinning confidently as she bounded back up the hill. Homura stayed still for a few seconds, stunned for the second time in one minute.  
‘I guess you don’t know our modus operandi that well, do you?’ Umika asked Homura rhetorically, a smug smirk finding its way onto her lips as she began to follow. ‘The Pleiades Saints seldom do the logical thing. We do the right thing.’

‘What’s wrong?’ the Shadow taunted, making another swipe with its frozen blade. Limos gripped the shaft of her spear with both hands and pushed upwards, using all her strength to deflect the sword. ‘With that attitude you had earlier, I’d thought you’d put some effort into this!’  
Kyouko wiped her brow free of sweat, a gesture that proved futile because of how damp her sleeve was. This thing wasn’t like anything she had faced ever faced before. She knew that particularly powerful Shadows could use similar powers to Personas, but none of them had used them with any degree of intelligence. The giant siren still exuded that warm glow that prevented fire from harming it, meaning that she was forced to defend against that icy sword. Both the frigid temperature and the insane strength that propelled the cutlass had pushed Kyouko to the brink of exhaustion. She knew she wouldn’t last at this rate, but the least she could do was keep that thing busy so the others could escape.  
‘I’m starting to get bored now,’ the Shadow complained, twirling the blade into a reverse grip and tensing its upper body. ‘Time to get to the fun part! _Vorpal Blade!_ ’ The Shadow spun gracefully in its first rotation, spreading its arms wide like a ballerina. Its second rotation was completed in the blink of an eye, slashing with the frosted sword with a grunt of effort. Shrill rings of crashing metal echoed throughout the nest as beams of frost sliced through the air all around Kyouko, trapping her in a cage of slashing air. Though none hit her body, several of them bit deep into the flesh of her Persona, and wherever Limos was hit, Kyouko felt lines of freezing agony carving into her skin. ‘You’re mine, now!’ it shouted gleefully as it charged forward and drove the blade straight through Limos’ chest, banishing the Persona immediately. Kyouko let out a strangled gasped as she fell clumsily onto her back, gripping her chest with one hand. It felt as though her heart had been turned into a solid chunk of ice, and she coughed as the paradoxical feeling of burning cold spread across her lungs. Her chest felt raw with pain, and even the shallowest of breaths felt like a chore. Her body felt like it was dying, even though her mind repeatedly told itself that her real body was unharmed, and that the feeling was simply a feeling.  
‘You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to do that,’ the Shadow growled, floating just above the prone lancer and raising its blade to deliver the final blow.  
‘Oh, I have a pretty good idea,’ Kyouko snorted, ignoring the pain in her chest as she chuckled lightly. The siren didn’t respond as it brought the sword down.  
‘Ara Mitama! _Assault Dive!_ ’ Kyouko heard someone shout. She could scarcely believe her eyes as what looked like a big glob of red paint with a frowning face smashed into the descending sword, causing it to crash into the ground inches next to her head.  
‘Mnemosyne! _Mazionga!_ ’ Through the haze of pain, Kyouko finally realised that the voices were that of Madoka and Homura. Before the Shadow could pick up its blade, half a dozen lances of electricity raked into the mermaid, delivering deadly shocks to the wrist, elbow, shoulder, and all three of its eye holes. The creature shrieked in pain, letting go of the blade as its arm convulsed, floating backwards to break the thundering tether.  
‘Undine! _Diarama!_ ’ Madoka called, and even before she saw the cascading white light, Kyouko felt the pain in her chest cavity melt away, allowing her to breathe in like the air was the sweetest thing in the world. She rolled over and climbed to her feet, her strength renewed, and she stood she gave a brief nod to Madoka’s Persona, a barely visible woman that seemed to be made of air.  
‘What are you still doing here?’ Kyouko admonished them. ‘You should have been long gone by now.’  
‘I’m not leaving yet,’ Madoka stated firmly, glaring pointedly at the Shadow. ‘I have to fight, and make sure everyone’s safe.’  
‘In short, Madoka is being a reckless idiot,’ Homura summarised. ‘Truly, the Saints have taught her well.’  
‘Do you people really have time to be chit-chatting?’ the Shadow barked incredulously. It raised its empty hand, and cold, thick mist began to cascade from its palm. ‘Why waste time talking when you could be dying? _Bufudyne!_ ’

‘King Frost!’ Madoka was the first to react to the Shadow’s attack, her Evoker pressed to her head before it had even finished giving the command. In less than a second, a massive glacier formed in the palm of the Shadow’s palm and rocketed towards the group, its girth and velocity set to crush them all in an instant. The enormous block of ice shattered harmlessly against the rotund form of King Frost, whose size was great enough to shield all four conscious Saints.  
‘I hope you have a plan,’ Kyouko grumbled. ‘It's got some kind of shield thing that stops my fire. We need to get rid of it if we wanna stop this thing.’  
‘I might just have something,’ Madoka pondered, before turning to Umika. ‘Did you get a good reading?’  
‘Yes,’ the analyst nodded. ‘Its only weakness is fire, so circumventing the barrier is our top priority. What’s encouraging for us is the state of its vitality. Kyouko, your standard tactic of exploiting its weakness and using _Cruel Attack_ really messed it up. If we can get that barrier off, and if you can repeat your combo, I doubt it’ll survive.’  
‘Sounds promising,’ Homua nodded in consideration. ‘But how do we actually get rid of the barrier?’  
‘I have a Persona that might be able to do just that,’ Madoka revealed. ‘But there’s one problem. This Persona is weak to ice, so I can’t let Sayaka’s other self even scratch me.’ She bit her lip, and inhaled through her nose. ‘I know it’s a long shot, and I know I’m asking a lot, but do you two think you can distract it for me?’  
‘Like you even had to ask,’ Kyouko chuckled, grinning confidently. Homura remained silent, nodding in agreement without a moment’s hesitation.

‘ _Sukukaja!_ ’ Homura was the first to act, leaping around the massive Persona with an efficient grace as a green light washed over her. She ran at a blinding speed, leaving a trail of green in her wake, and though it was near impossible to trace her movements, one could easily hear the barking of a submachine gun. The verdant light rocketed in a ring around the Shadow, dozens of bullets ringing like rain on its steel hide.  
‘You think a few bug bites are gonna bring me down?’ the Shadow challenged her, turning its head to track the agile annoyance.  
‘Hardly,’ Homura admitted, allowing herself to slow down a little as she smirked smugly, ‘but this might. _Ziodyne!_ ’ Mnemosyne faded back into existence, and after a short turning of her gears, a massive flash of light blasted towards the Shadow. It groaned in anger and pain as the ball of static exploded and washed over its piscine form, easily conducted by its armour.  
‘My turn now!’ Kyouko shouted almost gleefully. ‘ _Torrent Shot!_ ’ Limos took the cue and jumped forward with her spear drawn back. The Shadow recovered from Homura’s attack, ceasing its convulsions and turning its head just in time to see the approaching Persona as she launched her attack. She thrust her javelin straight into its face, and then did it again and again. The repetitive motion was so fast and intense that the spear was nothing more than an oaken blur, dozens of dents being left in the Shadow’s breastplate every second.  
‘You little shit!’ it roared in outrage, pulling back its blade. Kyouko gulped momentarily, and then backflipped to dodge the widely telegraphed low sweep. ‘You think any of this actually hurts? Guess what, bitch. I don’t even feel it!’  
‘As much as I’d like to make you feel the pain, that isn’t what I’m about,’ Kyouko shrugged.  
‘And what, pray tell, is that supposed to mean?’ the Shadow responded smugly, rearing up to its full height and folding its tail, creating the illusion of leaning back into a throne.  
‘It means I’m distracting you, you big turd-blossom!’ Kyouko laughed, a cruel cackle that grew even louder as the Shadow tilted its helmet in response.  
‘Pyro Jack! _Fire Break!_ ’ Madoka finally shouted. Perched on her shoulder was a small Jack O’ Lantern, small flames burning in its eyes, and decorated with a dark, pointed hat and cloaked. It carried a tiny lantern in one of its little gloved hands, and from that lantern shot a thin beam of orange light that shot towards the Shadow. As soon as the tiny laser made contact, the orange glow surrounding the Shadow disappeared in a flash, and steam billowed out from the joints of its armour. The Shadow looked down at itself, its feelings on the new development made obvious by its trembling fingers and its rattling armour.  
‘Oh shi—’  
‘ _Agidyne!_ ’ Kyouko roared without missing a beat. Another fireball took the Shadow full in the chest, detonating with a thunderous boom and a cloud of acrid smoke. It crashed to the floor once more, writhing as it baked in its white-hot armour.  
‘No!’ it shrieked, howling in agony as it broiled alive. ‘Damn you! Damn you all! It doesn’t work this way!’  
‘I don’t care how you think it works,’ Kyouko grunted in disgust. ‘This ends now! _Cruel Attack!_ ’ Her Persona nodded solemnly, and silently leaped into the air, twirling her javelin as she rose.  
‘It’s not supposed to be this way!’ the siren cried desperately. The uncaring, emaciated Persona dove down onto the helpless Shadow, angling her spear to pierce straight through its helmet. ‘This shouldn’t happen to me! I’m a hero, damn you! A he—’

[At that precise moment,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HcgEHrwdSO4) Sayaka regained consciousness. Her eyes snapped open, her vision blurring as the black thorns swirled in the mist. Her head was pounding, and her stomach churned with nausea, but fortunately enough, she began to feel strength in her limbs again. With a grunt of effort, she forced herself onto her hands and knees. As she shakily rose to her feet, she gulped to suppress her gag reflex, the taste of bile burning in the back of her throat. Despite her exhaustion, she could recall with perfect clarity the events that led to her loss of consciousness. The encounter with her mirror image; and before that, all those awful things she said to Madoka. She shook her head to suppress a shudder, and marched up the thorny hill.  
‘Sayaka,’ Madoka squealed happily, ‘thank goodness you’re alright!’ Sayaka felt almost disappointed at the spectacle she must have missed. Limos stood surely on the armoured chest of some massive Shadow, her wooden javelin impaling straight through its head.  
‘Would you look at that?’ Kyouko chuckled. ‘She’s up, and you just missed all the fun!’ Limos wrenched her spear out of the Shadow’s carcass and faded away with a puff of blue fire, leaving the body to begin leaking black smoke.  
‘I guess I did,’ Sayaka murmured dejectedly. Her eyes darted towards Madoka, and she found she couldn’t look at her more than a second before staring at the floor again. ‘Look, Madoka, about what I said—’  
‘Don’t drop your guard,’ Homura urged, quickly moving in front of Madoka as she pointed her pistol at the rapidly evaporating carcass. ‘It isn’t over yet.’ Homura’s assessment proved to be accurate enough. The massive bulk of the giant mermaid quickly disintegrated in a cloud of fume and ash, leaving the comparatively small form of Sayaka’s doppelganger in its wake. She was bent down on one knee, panting heavily, her yellow eyes glaring balefully at her counterpart.  
‘Even if you’ve beaten me, it doesn’t change a word of what I’ve said,’ she declared defiantly, her strangely echoing voice failing to hide her fatigue.  
‘You’re right,’ Sayaka admitted, stepping forward. ‘It doesn’t change a goddamn thing.’  
‘Sayaka,’ Madoka sighed, placing a hand on her friend’s shoulder. ‘It’s okay, you don’t have to—’  
‘Yes I do,’ Sayaka interrupted. She gently shrugged off the gentle hand and stepped towards her Shadow purposefully. ‘You got me,’ she declared forcefully, addressing the doppelganger directly. ‘For as long as I can remember, I’ve always wanted to be a hero, but somewhere deep down, I’ve also known that I was never cut out for the job. As for why, the answers are pretty clear cut. Money, entertainment, attraction...it doesn’t matter how pure my ideals are, or how lofty my goals, my reasons for pursuing heroism are selfish and base. Whenever I began to think about my motivations, I pushed those thoughts into the very bottom of my brain, simply because I was too much of a coward to honestly examine my own head. You saw right through my thought process: I thought that if I could convince everybody that I was some paragon of virtue, then maybe I could convince myself of the same thing.  
‘And about Madoka,’ she continued. ‘Yes, I was jealous of her. It’s like you said, she’s everything I wish I could be. She has so much kindness in her heart, and she’s willing to share it with the people I never would have looked at twice otherwise. But I was so proud, so unwilling to share the spotlight, that I could only see it as a threat to my heroic credentials. I acted out against her, blamed her for my own failures, said some really hurtful things to her, and she never held it against me. Goes to show just how full of shit I am.’ A tear rolled down her cheek as her blue eyes locked onto her clone’s glowing yellow ones. ‘Two things are perfectly clear, though,’ she concluded, her voice slightly strained. ‘I’m no hero, but I am you, and you are me.’

The doppelganger remained silent and impassive throughout Sayaka’s speech. When she had said her piece, the Shadow smiled in response, serene and sincere. At once, the doppelganger erupted in an eldritch blue flare, kinetic force pulsing outwards and nearly bowling Sayaka off her feet. In the wake of the Shadow, a tall figure floated upwards, rising from the ashes. The woman’s face was obscured by a silver centurion helmet, decorated with a plume of cobalt horse hairs. Her thin torso was adorned with chainmail, and instead of a mermaids' tail, she bore powerful, amphibious legs that were still covered in bright scales. In one of her webbed hands, she held a massive katana, as long as she was tall, meaning that its length easily dwarfed her master. In the other hand she held a thick, tall rectangular shield, big enough to hide herself behind and leave plenty of room, decorated with a pattern that resembled notes on a sheet of music.  
‘Dikiosyne,’ Sayaka murmured in wonderment. The apparition faded away with a bright blue flash, and a warm, azure glow pulsed in time with her heart beneath her chest. The soft light faded away, and Sayaka dropped to her knees and fell flat on her face.  
‘Sayaka!’ Madoka cried, bending down to examine the damage.  
‘Don’t worry,’ Homura assured her nonchalantly. ‘She’s just exhausted, and I don’t blame her. We should probably get out of here.’ The walls of the nest began to shake, and nobody argued with her suggestion.

[ Downtown Mitakihara, After School, Friday 27th June 2059, Waning Gibbous Moon, 29 Days Until Next Full Moon ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGyVct4wi2E)

The riverbank was cast in a harsh orange glare as dusk neared, golden light flowing through the river. This thin cement bridge cut across the sparkling canal, and made for a popular scenic through-route going to and from school. The path was dotted with artificially planted cherry trees, their leaves green having bloomed months ago, and several benches were placed at strategic points on the length of the bridge facing the sunset. Overall, it was quite the romantic location, and that was exactly why Hitomi waited here.

Kyousuke Kamijou sat alone on the bench closest to the south riverbank, gazing wistfully at the sunset, an instrument case in his lap and his crutches leaning on the free space next to him. Hitomi leaned on the guardrail where the bank met the bridge, quite a ways from him. Her heart fluttered from the mere sight of him, but she shook her head in order to regain concentration. Today was going to end with her elated or miserable, and she hoped with all her soul that this would be her perfect afternoon. She took out her phone and checked the time. By her count, it had been twenty-eight hours since she had gone and made that stupid deal with Sayaka. She hadn’t got any texts back from her, and she hadn’t shown to school today, but Hitomi didn’t want to rush any conclusions. So she waited here, after having invited Kyousuke here, and now, after an hour of waiting after school, she was about to make her move.

‘Hey,’ she heard a familiar voice call out. Sayaka was shuffling towards her, wearing a cobalt polo shirt and jeans, leaning forward with an unhealthy gait. Her eyes were bordered with dark, heavy bags, and her skin was pale and clammy, but what surprised Hitomi the most was her expression. Despite something obviously being wrong with her, Sayaka approached her with an easy, jolly smile, much more like her usual self.  
‘Sayaka,’ Hitomi greeted anxiously. ‘You weren’t in school today.’  
‘Called in sick,’ Sayaka explained. ‘I spent most of the day puking my guts out, but I couldn’t miss this.’  
‘Oh,’ Hitomi sighed. Sayaka still remembered the wager. Hitomi worried if she held it against her. ‘Look, if I upset you yesterday...’  
‘Don’t worry about it,’ Sayaka reassured her. ‘I was going through a lot of personal stuff, but Madoka managed to knock some sense into me. But you see, while I was voiding my stomach into the toilet, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking...’  
‘Yes?’ Hitomi asked uncertainly. This was the moment of truth...  
‘I think you should go for it,’ Sayaka said simply. Hitomi blinked in astonishment.  
‘Excuse me?’ she asked. She had spent most of the day, and a significant amount of time the night before, agonizing over how Sayaka would ultimately respond to the ultimatum. She imagined a tearful concession at best, and feared most another display of her cold fury from her spurned feelings. She had never imagined Sayaka to concede so candidly, a content smile on her face.  
‘Go on,’ she urged, gesturing down the bridge. ‘He’s waiting for you. I wish you two all the happiness in the world.’ Hitomi stared back for a moment, taken aback, but eventually a warm smile crept on her face. She marched down the bridge towards Kyousuke without another word, head held high.

Nodding in satisfaction, Sayaka began to walk downstream before a sudden bout of nausea consumed her. She swayed as she strolled along, holding the guardrail for support, resisting the urge to heave into the canal. She wasn’t about to ruin Hitomi’s big moment.  
‘Sayaka!’ she heard a welcome voice call out to her. Madoka sprinted towards her ill friend, stopping just short of her to catch her breath. ‘What are you doing out here?’ she panted. ‘You should be in bed.’  
‘I know, I know,’ Sayaka sighed. ‘I just had to see this through, you know?’ She jerked a thumb behind her, and Madoka could see what she meant. Though she couldn’t hear them from this distance, she could see Hitomi and Kyousuke sitting on the bench together, already in animated conversation.  
‘You’re sure you want to just let him go like that?’ Madoka asked with a slight measure of concern. Sayaka nodded her head slowly.  
[‘After...whatever the hell that was...I had a lot of time to think,’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1MmNjHLtUE) she explained. None of them had any idea what caused the Shadow to appear, or what caused the change in her Persona. Homura, the only one with any insight into the events of last night, had simply dragged her out of the nest and left without a word of explanation, much to Kyouko’s chagrin. ‘I’ve been going about...well, everything, the wrong way.’  
‘What do you mean?’ Madoka prompted, interested in where this was going.  
‘Because...well, I’ve been approaching my problems from the wrong direction,’ Sayaka elaborated glumly. ‘It’s like my Shadow said. I’ve been going through life with the intent of working towards a goal of “being a hero”, towards perfection. Except I’m not perfect, and I never will be, so I just ended up running myself ragged for no reason. But when you get right down to it, I just wanted to call myself the cream of the crop.  
‘So that’s why I’ve decided to forget about all this hero stuff,’ she declared, staring purposefully into the sunset. ‘I shouldn’t be thinking about how to work my way up to some impossible ideal. Instead, I’ll just be thinking about how to improve myself in a smarter way; not to be the best, but just better, one step at a time. And that means forgetting about love for a while, as well.’  
‘What does love have to do with anything?’ Madoka asked, not seeing the connection.  
‘Because it’s just one of the things I’ve been getting all wrong,’ Sayaka went on. ‘I saw a happy relationship as a goal, as a means of fulfilment. When I started thinking about what I really wanted, I just didn’t see it that way anymore. I shouldn’t be seeing romance as a chance for happiness. I should be focussing on making myself happy, and when I’m ready, share that happiness with someone special.’  
‘I see,’ Madoka noted proudly. ‘You’ve really given a lot of thought into this. I hope you’ve been getting plenty of rest in between all these life-changing revelations.’  
‘You know introspection’s never been my thing,’ she groaned, slacking at the knees and letter the guardrail support her weight. ‘I’ve probably just made myself even sicker.’  
‘That’s one thing you can work on,’ Madoka chuckled, ‘learn to take better care of yourself.’ They both laughed at Madoka’s display of wit, but then an uncomfortable weight hung on their shoulders as she broke eye contact. ‘By the way,’ she continued awkwardly, ‘there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you...’  
‘I can guess,’ Sayaka shrugged. ‘Shoot.’  
‘Your Shadow called me a “back-up plan,”’ the smaller girl asked hesitantly. ‘Do you have any idea what that meant?’  
‘I was afraid you were going to ask that,’ she sighed, staring down into the river. ‘Okay so, you know I care about you a lot, right? Well, the exact way I feel about you is, well...a little more than friendship...’  
‘Oh...’ Madoka exhaled. Both of them had fierce blushes on their faces. Sayaka’s face matched the fiery hues of the evening sky, turning away in shame.  
‘Yeah,’ Sayaka mirrored her thoughts awkwardly. ‘I didn’t even actively think about those feelings. They were just there. I figured, maybe, if things didn’t work out with Kyousuke...’  
‘So what’s stopping you?’ Madoka asked pointedly. ‘If you’re telling me you feel this way about me, then why don’t you...’  
‘I just can’t, okay?’ Sayaka snapped. She calmed down instantaneously, hanging her head ruefully. ‘Not after all that’s happened. After the way I treated you. You deserve better than me, Madoka. Kyousuke deserves better.’

Sayaka looked dejectedly towards the direction of the bridge, and Madoka could both see and hear what made her so glum. At some point, Kyousuke had retrieved his violin from his case and began to play. A harrowingly mournful melody echoed over the canal, and right next to him, Hitomi stared at his playing fingers in awe. Sayaka let out a deep breath and closed her eyes, smiling contently as she lost herself within the music. To Madoka, it was obvious that Sayaka had not made an easy decision, but it only served to speak further about the dedication to which she tried to improve herself.  
‘You know, Sayaka?’ she asked happily. ‘I don’t care what you or your Shadow says. I think you’re an amazing person.’  
‘Of course you’d say that,’ Sayaka chuckled lamentably, ‘even after you saw firsthand how much of a sham my whole hero routine was.’  
‘Sayaka, I don’t care about your motives or your flaws,’ Madoka declared forcefully. ‘Whatever was wrong with your whole hero angle, you fought for what you believed was right. That’s more than most people can say, and that makes you a hero in my eyes.’ Sayaka looked back at her, stunned. As she considered her words, a grateful smile spread across her face.  
‘Thanks,’ she responded warmly. ‘That makes me happier than you can...oh no.’ At that moment, all the colour drained from her face, and a cold layer of sweat formed on her brow. Urgently, she stumbled over to the nearest wastebasket and leaned over it. ‘Oh fuck...’

Kyousuke gently lifted his bow off of the string, putting an end to his song. Hitomi sat there in silence, tears flowing steadily from her eyes.  
‘My word, Kamijou-kun,’ she sniffed, wiping an eye, ‘that was beautiful.’  
‘If you thought that was great to listen to, imagine how good it was for me to play it,’ Kyousuke responded proudly, staring at his own fingers, almost completely recovered. He cast his eyes over the sunset appreciatively, and something on the riverbank drew his attention. ‘Isn’t that Sayaka?’  
‘I guess so,’ Hitomi agreed, looking in the direction he had pointed out. She was surprised and a little unnerved by the sight of Sayaka vomiting into a wastebasket, with Madoka gently rubbing her back. After she was done, she wiped her mouth, said something she couldn’t hear, and the new couple were treated to the sight of them both laughing merrily at the unheard joke. Hitomi chuckled as she thought about what she might have said. After all that happened, there was not a doubt in Hitomi’s mind that Sayaka was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus ends chapter 17.
> 
> Come to think of it, whenever I think of PMMM, I always tend to think about Sayaka's character arc. I've always loved it when a straight-laced, champion of virtue type character is forced to examine their own morality, usually as a result of being rudely shown that the world isn't as black and white as they've been led to believe, and this poor girl never got a break. Sayaka may not be best girl (Mami will forever hold that honour), but I think this chapter goes to show that she had the potential for great things if she hadn't...you know...
> 
> On another note, this fic has just broken the 100k mark. This isn't just a fanfic anymore. This is a novella, and we're not even at the halfway point yet! Hold on to your sphincters, kids. It's about to get real.
> 
> As always, comment, bookmark and Kudos, and I'll see you guys later.


	18. Living With Determination

[ Inner City Mitakihara, Evening, Saturday 14th June 2059, Waxing Crescent Moon, 12 Days Until Next Full Moon ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=skZ3jFr2Nks)

It was the day after Mami’s funeral, and a part of Kyouko was still in denial. Two days earlier, she had caught Saki walking around her part of town, and when she told her the bad news, she instinctively knew that she was bullshitting. It didn’t matter that Saki had been honest, and that she wouldn’t lie about something like that in the first place, Kyouko immediately wrote it off. The great Mami Tomoe biting the dust? Get real! She still didn’t believe it when she fished out an old newspaper out of a recycling bin and found Mami’s face all over it, accompanied by slogans like “SHOCKING TRAGEDY” and “HORRIFIC WASTE OF LIFE.” Even at the funeral, Kyouko half-expected her to burst out of her casket and flip two middle fingers while everyone laughed at her for believing Tomoe’s elaborate ruse. And then she followed the Saints to her old place (because as loathe as she was accept charity, she was hard-pressed to turn down free food) and everybody started shooting the good shit. The talked about all her best moments, about how great she _was_ and all the cool things she _used to_ do. Strange, the way they were acting, it was like she was really gone or something...

Tonight, Kyouko made her usual rounds with a heavy heart. She knew in her mind that Mami was long gone now, but her heart still hadn’t fully accepted it. As she navigated the dense alleyways in her search for Shadow nests, some part of her expected to see her blonde hair as she turned the corner. As soon the thought crossed her mind, she crushed it in an instant.  
‘ _Get a grip, Kyouko Sakura,_ ’ she inwardly scolded herself. ‘ _She’s dead, okay. She’s with God. In Purgatory, at least, because I don’t have enough fire and brimstone in me to even consider the third option. I’m gonna turn this corner, and there’s gonna be nothing except a Shadow nest if I’m lucky. She’s not gonna be there, she won’t tell me she faked her death, and she definitely won’t invite me to run away to America to live like a queen. Okay, that got a little weird toward the end, but still..._ ’ Kyouko inhaled a sharp breath, and her hand instinctively went to her spear as she turned the corner.

‘Yuma?’ she asked. ‘What are you doing here?’  
‘Kyou...’ the girl sniffed, her eyes awash with tears as she looked up. Kyouko had not seen her since the last full moon more than two weeks ago, and the thing she saw could not be further away from the cheerful, eager-to-please child she met that night. The kid was a mess. Her green hair was loose and grimy, and her little dress was torn and stained. Her eyes were heavy with sleep deprivation, and she clung to her staff and Evoker like they were the only things in the world that mattered to her. ‘I...’  
‘Are you really tough enough to do solo work?’ Kyouko asked sceptically. ‘If yeah, then good for you. But still, ain’t it a little rough for your friends to be sending a little kid to clear nests all by yourself?’ At the mention of her associates, Yuma whined miserably, and fresh tears began to cascade down her face.  
‘They aren’t here,’ she sobbed. ‘They left me...I’m all alone...’ Her words were drowned out by her piteous blubbering. Before Kyouko even knew what she was doing, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.  
‘Hey, hey, come on,’ she whispered, gently rubbing her back. ‘What did you do to make them kick you out?’ she asked bluntly. Despite the inelegance of her question, Yuma seemed to calm down a little.  
‘T-they killed her...’ she sniffed sorrowfully. ‘ _We_ killed her...saw it on the news...’  
‘You what?’ Kyouko snarled. It was only now that she remembered what group she was part of, at least until now. The Carroll Society. The people who killed Mami. Her heart pounded and her blood ignited at she looked down at the smaller girl. She held her closer, and with her shaking free hand, she reached for the spear strapped to her back.  
‘Kyouko?’ Yuma asked softly, a twinge of fear in her voice. Kyouko felt nausea broil in her stomach as she looked into those miserable green eyes of hers. How dare she look at her like that? She wanted to make them pay. All of them. She let go of the spear, and glared harshly at the child.  
‘Why?’ she asked very deliberately. ‘Why did you leave?’ She wasn’t sure if the girl knew it, but her life depended on her answer. It took her a full five seconds to answer.  
‘I don’t want to do this anymore,’ she sniffed, her innocent soul well-reflected in her watery eyes. ‘I don’t wanna hurt anyone else...’  
‘Really?’ Kyouko mused darkly. She had known from this girl had told her that the Carroll Society were nothing but bad news. They knew that Kazumi came back from the dead, and they had some lofty goal that they would stop at nothing to achieve. She’d put every last one of them in the dirt if she could, break every joint and every finger. But not this girl. She didn’t know why, but this girl...  
‘I’m so sorry,’ Yuma cried, shaking with uncertainty. ‘I know I‘ve done nothing but bother you, but...do you know anywhere I can stay? I’m so hungry...’ Something clicked in Kyouko’s head at those words. She remembered her freezing bed in the dead of winter, sleeping wretchedly as her stomach digested itself. Seeing this teary girl caused her thoughts to swirl in a way they hadn’t done in a long time. Anger, grief and a warm feeling in her belly fought for dominance in her brain. She didn’t know how she truly felt about the girl, but she was certain of one thing: she didn’t want to see any more of that crying.  
‘You know...’ Kyouko pondered awkwardly after some time. ‘I think I might know a place...’

[ Class 2-C Homeroom, After School, Monday 30th June 2059, Waning Gibbous Moon, 25 Days Until Next Full Moon ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zVj542htqU)

Madoka sighed in satisfaction as the final bell rang, grinning to herself as she looked forward to another peaceful midsummer evening. As the climate began to soar in temperature, the school finally saw fit to announce the switch to the summer uniform. Her heavy beige blazer and shirt were gone, replaced with a much lighter white and beige _seifuku_. The change in clothing did little to remedy the heat, though, and Madoka addressed the issue by fanning herself with her notebook as she made her way to the doorway.  
‘Hey, Madoka,’ Sayaka greeted her cordially. ‘Business as usual tonight?’  
‘Of course,’ she nodded. Madoka couldn’t help but smile as she walked down the corridor with her friend. It was remarkable how much her mood had improved after her Persona changed. It was like she was a whole new person. Madoka shook her head at the thought. It was still the same old Sayaka, just with a few adjustments.  
‘Why don’t we meet the others at Umika’s place?’ Sayaka suggested. Madoka nodded her agreement, and to her surprise, Sayaka’s pace slowed as they passed by Hitomi and Kyousuke. He was hobbling on a single crutch as Hitomi held his other hand. Madoka silently noted how Sayaka stared at his back and how she tore her eyes away with a little too much effort.  
‘Are you alright?’ she asked softly.  
‘Yeah,’ Sayaka sighed. ‘I guess letting go is easier said than done.’ She smiled nonetheless, even if her good humour was a little muted, and walked off a little faster towards the school gate. Madoka sighed as she watched her go. As hard as it was, this was for the best.

[ Downtown Mitakihara, Evening ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=am-olDTSV2U)

Madoka, Sayaka and Satomi met that night just outside the swirling portal to a nest. Kyubey, who was perched on Satomi’s shoulder, reported that the Shadows within this nest weren’t particularly powerful. After finally having recovered from her bout of illness over the weekend, Sayaka agreed that it was the perfect opportunity to test out what Dikiosyne was capable of.

‘Is everyone ready?’ Madoka asked, drawing an arrow from her quiver to signify her own readiness.  
‘You’d better believe I’m ready!’ Sayaka declared confidently, making a few experimental swings with her sword.  
‘Stay safe, everyone,’ Satomi asked as she hefted her iron club, in a tone not unlike a flustered young mother.  
‘Room for one more?’ a voice called out from the mouth of the alley. Kyouko rested her spear on her shoulder as she casually approached the Saints.  
‘Fancy meeting you here!’ Sayaka called to her, cheekily raising an eyebrow as she smirked. ‘Come to mooch off us a little more?’  
‘Oh, I just came to have a little fun at your expense,’ Kyouko chuckled. ‘Quite literally, since I’ll be taking your money. Aside from that, I also wanted to make sure you hadn’t completely lost it, since killstealing won’t be quite as fun if you’re a complete basket case.’  
‘You say that as if you’ll get the chance to take my bounty,’ Sayaka riposted coolly, every pore exuding confidence. ‘I think you’ll be in for quite a rude shock.’ A small cough drew their attention to an impassive-looking Madoka.  
‘If you two are quite finished...’ she said, gesturing towards the nest impatiently. [The two rivals exchanged one more daring glance, and then they took her lead](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6jFaoLrLzd4).

They landed in the middle of a familiar misty network of labyrinthine stone tunnels, and in moments of their arrival, black slime bubbled from the walls, heralding the arrival of a herd of Mayas.  
‘Mothman! _Mazionga!_ ’ Madoka commanded smoothly. After firing her Evoker, a human-sized moth with beady red eyes and overly long hind-legs appeared from the sea of her soul. With a silent gesture, it sent a wave of thunder rolling down the hallway, incinerating every last drop of the dark gunk before the masks could surface. ‘This way,’ she called to the rest of the group, who silently followed her lead. They ran on for only a minute or so before they found themselves in the centre of a wide circular arena, and the ground began to shake. An enormous, bulky shape erupted from the ground, and Madoka saw the mask before anything else. The massive Shadow had the form of a male upper half, its body composed almost entirely of grey cobblestones, and it held a huge double-edged sword in its right hand. The Giant of the Justice Arcana slowly moved towards them as if it were wading through a waist-high pool of water.  
‘I got this one,’ Sayaka assured them, stepping forward to greet the giant. ‘Dikiosyne!’

For a moment, Madoka was confused when Sayaka made no move to draw her Evoker, and instead rooted as she pointed her sword forward. Then, her entire body shimmered with blue flame, and a familiar blue card faded into existence just above the tip of her blade.  
‘ _Mabufula!_ ’ she commanded as she slashed down, smashing the card into a thousand fragments. The shards gave way to a more intense flame as the new Persona appeared, swinging her massive katana at the Shadow. Great javelins of ice flew from the tip of the blade, impaling the thing through the stomach, chest and shoulders. Its sword crashed to the floor as it stumbled, but its hand still gripped it tightly as it advanced despite its injuries. ‘ _Tousatsujin!_ ’ she ordered, and then her own katana was caked in a thin layer of frost, cold mist cascading from the slender edge. She ran towards the crippled monster, who took a swing at her with its relatively uninjured arm. She rolled smoothly under the attack, feeling the wind of displaced air on her back, and she ran up the flat of the loosely held sword and clambered into the ruined shoulder of the beast. Before it could react, Sayaka roared in triumph as she drove her blade through the eye-slit of its mask. All was still for a moment, and then thick petals of frost bloomed from the wound as the ice spread across its form, grey stones turning white with frost. Then the Shadow simply disintegrated into a dusty white powder, the ice that now composed it crushed by its own weight.

[‘Okay, now I have to admit it,’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1q88IKVX7JM) Kyouko sighed as Kyubey returned them to the real world. ‘That was actually damn impressive. I didn’t even get to scratch the bastard.’  
‘Believe me, I’m just as surprised with myself,’ Sayaka admitted as she sheathed her sword. ‘I had no idea I could summon my Persona without my Evoker until now.’  
‘It’s just like Kazumi-chan!’ Satomi observed pleasantly. ‘I didn’t think anyone but her could do that.’  
‘It’s not just them,’ Madoka pointed out, a sad smile on her face. ‘Mami could do it too. She did it the night she...’  
‘Really?’ Sayaka asked, intrigue highlighting her features. ‘What could have happened to cause that?’  
‘I’m not sure,’ Madoka admitted. ‘Before we left, I talked to her, and then she told me she felt a change in her Persona.’  
‘Really?’ Sayaka chuckled, raising a sceptical eyebrow. ‘I have a Shadow jump out of my brain, and she just had a little chat? I’m not really sure what to make of that.’  
‘Doesn’t really matter to me, anyway,’ Kyouko scoffed, twirling her Evoker like she was some old-fashioned gunslinger. ‘Don’t care how I kill Shadows as long as I have this.’  
‘I think this conversation is just demonstrating how little we really know about any of this,’ Madoka commented glumly, ‘Personas, Shadows, anything.’ As she said this, she made a pointed look towards Kyubey, still perching on Satomi’s shoulder. It stared blankly ahead, not commenting at any point in the conversation, and as soon as they reached the mouth of the alley, it pounced away and scarpered into the night without a word.  
‘Just typical,’ Kyouko hissed. ‘Leaving without a goddamn word as usual.’  
‘It knows more than it’s letting on,’ Sayaka mused, staring into the darkness that had swallowed the tiny white thing.  
‘And water’s wet,’ the redhead shot back. ‘You know there’s more than one Kyubey, right?’  
‘Really?’ Madoka asked, disbelieving.  
‘It’s true,’ Satomi confirmed. ‘There’s usually one for every group of Persona-users.’  
‘They showed up around the same time people first started getting their Personas,’ Kyouko elaborated. ‘That was about five years ago, and nobody has any fucking clue what they are, how they know so much or why they’re so eager to lend a hand. You just saw their normal response to people asking the wrong questions.’  
‘Why don’t we ask Akemi-san?’ Satomi suggested. ‘It may be a longshot, but from what you told me about the last full moon, her insight was invaluable in saving Sayaka-chan.’  
‘Except we haven’t seen her at all in the last few days,’ Sayaka grumbled. ‘Believe me, next time I see her, I’ll wring her neck until we wring an explanation out of her.’  
‘What about Kanna Hijiri?’ Madoka suggested. Kyouko and Sayaka bristled visibly at the mention of the name, and even Satomi’s smile faltered. ‘According to Niko, she talked extensively with Kyubey as part of her research. Perhaps it opened up to her?’  
‘Yeah, and whatever it told her turned her into a homicidal nutjob,’ Kyouko snorted. ‘If that’s what the truth does to you, I’m not sure I want to know what’s really going on.’  
‘Now that’s not a good attitude to have,’ Madoka rebuked her. ‘Personally, I’d rather go mad from an eldritch revelation than drive myself crazy speculating about this.’ Kyouko remained silent, the gears turning behind her eyes as she considered the younger girl’s view.  
‘Speaking of homicidal,’ Sayaka fumed, ‘there’s also the Carroll Society to consider. They didn’t seem that surprised by Mami’s Evokerless summoning.’ Madoka hummed in agreement.  
‘I heard Oriko refer to it as her “true Persona,”’ she noted. ‘They have to know about these personal Shadows if they know about Kazumi.’  
‘You’re forgetting that they’d kill us if we ever crossed paths again,’ Sayaka sighed. ‘I wouldn’t bother looking to them for an explanation.’  
‘Oriko and Kirika maybe,’ Madoka pondered, furrowing her brow. ‘There was a third character there that night.’  
‘The kid!’ Sayaka shouted excitably. Madoka pretended not to notice how even Kyouko flinched at the outburst. ‘She didn’t seem all that murderous. She even tried to save us!’  
‘But as a source of information, it really depends on how much the others told her,’ Madoka reminded her. ‘And even if she could tell us anything useful, she’s still with the Carroll Society. They wouldn’t let her stray too far, and they’d keep an eye or two on her. We’d never be able to ask her anything, even if she was willing.’  
‘That’s the thing,’ Kyouko finally interrupted. She shifted a little on her feet, and purposefully broke eye contact. ‘That’s not strictly true.’

[ Mitakihara City Border, Evening ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z0_eGlrDt6Y)

Yuma hummed a little tune as she leaned back into the pew, awaiting Kyouko’s return.

Two weeks ago, Kyouko had brought her to this isolated, abandoned church, and had set her up in one of the small bedrooms of the attached parish house. Though the main hall of the church was a little spooky, the parish house was warm and homely, if badly kept. When she had first entered, it was dark and cold, but Kyouko had quickly and quietly gone to remedy that. She reactivated the external generator, restoring power to the building and igniting the lightbulbs dotted around the place. She kindled a fire in the steel hearth in the living room, leaving Yuma to warm herself on the dusty couch, and as she turned to leave, she gave a respectful nod to an icon in a shrine by the corner.  
‘Who’s that?’ Yuma asked, the warm flame rekindling her curiosity.  
‘That’s Saint Regina,’ Kyouko had explained solemnly, a melancholy smile on her face. ‘Patron saint of poverty. She shields us from pain, helps the hungry find food, and protects those who can’t protect themselves. She was part of the reason why I joined the Saints in the first place. Those were better days.’  
‘So why did you leave?’ Yuma asked logically. ‘Why not go back?’  
Kyouko remained silent as she left.

A fortnight onwards, Kyouko had still not answered those questions, but Yuma had settled in well enough. She spent most of the day in idle conversation with Kyouko, who refused to talk too much about her personal life, or about how or why she had come to know of this empty little house. When she departed to claim bounties, Yuma would busy herself with simple housework, clearing away cobwebs and many layers of dust until her keeper returned with cheap food and clothes. On particularly late nights, however, she liked to sit in the hall of the church. As creepy as it was, the atmosphere was still, calm and silent as a tomb, and it was the perfect place to sit down and think. She thought about Kyouko. She thought about the Saints. She thought about the Carroll Society and about her life in general. She didn’t want to think about those things. She wanted to talk about them, if there was anyone who’d listen...  
[‘Yuma Chitose, I presume?’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qmCrkMR--aU) a strange voice called out. She craned her head to see the newcomer. The teenager’s greenish-blonde hair and dark coat billowed in the night wind as she bowed courteously, a dangerous smile on her face. Reaching into the coat pocket, she pulled out a strange looking device, shaped like a large black seashell with a small red light blinking from the origin of the spiral.  
‘How would you like to take part in an ambitious experiment?’ the stranger asked, and before Yuma could respond, she flicked a switch on the device, and the entire church was washed away in a tidal wave of darkness.

‘I still don’t know why you guys insist on following me,’ Kyouko complained as she led them through the wood. ‘You really want to meet the kid that much?’  
‘Of course I do,’ Satomi chimed. ‘It’s always good to meet new people.’ With the decision to ask Yuma about the Shadows, information came flowing from Kyouko like a burst dam. Her name was Yuma, she had apparently been expelled from the Carroll Society, and she had been living with Kyouko at the parish house since the night after Mami’s funeral.  
‘Oh really?’ Sayaka scoffed cynically. ‘You taking a kid under your wing? That’s a change of heart if I ever saw one.’  
‘Oh, piss off,’ she growled as she angrily brushed aside a hanging branch. ‘Exactly what part of this little scenario is so hard for you to believe?’  
‘Your sudden display of charity,’ Sayaka noted brusquely. ‘We know how worked up you get when you receive charity, and I always figured that if somebody asked you for a bit of cash, you’d probably stab them.’  
‘Fuck you, I can be very charitable when I feel like it,’ the redhead responded defensively.  
‘And on that note, why the church?’ Madoka pondered, her face and voice mottled with concern. ‘You know what that place does to you.’  
‘What, you thought I was gonna drag her from shithole motel to shithole motel every night?’ she countered, the volume of her voice steadily rising. ‘She needed a quiet place to sort herself out. Somewhere safe, somewhere out of the way. I couldn’t think of anywhere else that fit the bill.’  
‘I see,’ Madoka conceded. ‘Then do you think she’ll be willing to talk about what she knows about what’s going on? To us?’  
‘Fuck if I know,’ Kyouko shrugged. ‘Some days she never shuts up, and others she never speaks. It’s worth a shot, I guess.’ Madoka pondered to herself for a moment, considering the best way to approach the situation.

‘Oh no,’ they heard Kyouko gasp, shaking them from their thoughts as she rushed out of the forest towards the clearing. The other girls broke into a sprint as they followed, and it wasn’t long before they saw what shaken the normally unflappable redhead. The tall, gothic double doors of the ancient building were thrown wide open, and instead of a view of the elegant interior, it showed a dark void pulsing with red lines that spiralled into a vortex.  
‘Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no,’ Kyouko panted, staring at the portal like it was an incoming truck. ‘She’s in there...she’s...Oh dear God...’  
‘Don’t panic, Kyouko-chan,’ Satomi whispered, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. ‘We’ll go in and make sure she’s safe.’ Kyouko nodded shakily, and began to approach the gate. As she moved, Madoka noticed her reaching down her top to tightly grip something hanging on a thin chain around her neck, muttering under her breath. After a few seconds of this, Sayaka inhaled sharply through her nose, stepped forward purposefully, and tapped Kyouko roughly on the back.  
‘Hey,’ she called, snapping her out of her doldrums, ‘we got this.’ Kyouko was silent for a moment, and then with a snarl, she quickly withdrew the pieces of her spear from her pockets, rapidly assembling her weapon with movements that were little more than a series of lime-green blurs.  
‘Got it,’ she declared as she fixed the serrated spearhead to the end of the shaft. ‘What the hell are we waiting for?’

[When they burst through the portal,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tI6CUlTgvws) Madoka was surprised by how little had changed. The general architecture of the church was untouched, the arches, pillars and the elevated incline making the interior still recognisable. Yet, by virtue of having somehow been transformed into a Shadow nest, the air hung with a sense of the otherworldly that was totally unlike the one it usually held. The pews were no longer piles of tinder, for one, though she could only see their outlines through the thick fog that filled the nests. None of the windows were broken either, though the images they showed were radically different from what one would expect in a church. The stained glass was an endless sea of dark blue, interrupted by splashes of white, depicted nothing but hundreds of eyes and endless thrashing arms. At the top of the central window was a depiction of the full moon and a silhouetted figure just beneath, like some terrible dark angel descending to earth. The effect was unsettling in a way Madoka didn’t know how to express.  
‘Unholy...’ Kyouko seethed, shaking with fury and providing a word for Madoka’s impression.  
‘Up there!’ Sayaka reported, pointing to the pulpit, and on top of the little artificial hill was two little girls.  
‘Yuma, hold on!’ Kyouko cried, sprinting at full tilt towards the pulpit. The others struggled to keep up as she practically climbed the stairs on all fours. She was already out of breath by the time they got to the top, and the group was greeted by the smiles of the two girls. One beamed happily at them while the other, with glowing yellow eyes and shrouded in dark mist, bore a cruel smirk.  
‘Oh, you’re back, Kyouko-chan!’ Yuma cheered. ‘And it looks like you brought guests, too!’  
‘W-wait...’ Kyouko stammered, holding up a hand for pause. She looked from the smiling Yuma, to the Shadow, and then back again. ‘What.’  
‘What do you mean?’ she asked innocently.  
‘I-I mean...’ the redhead balked, gesturing to the doppelganger. ‘It’s you! Aren’t you scared? Angry? Confused, even?’  
‘I mean, I was confused,’ Yuma admitted mutely. ‘Well, I was sad more than anything else. There were so many things I wanted to talk to you girls about, but I could never find the right moment. And then _she_ shows up, already knowing what’s been bothering me. It helped clear my head.’  
‘And now you know who you are,’ the Shadow giggled, her warped voice rebounding from wall to wall of the hallowed building. ‘You need to feel needed, and you’ll happily latch onto anyone who’ll give you the time of day. You were willing to stand by and let Oriko and Kirika do horrible things as long as they accepted you, and you did that because you know you’re not strong enough to stand on your own. But Oriko could smell that inner weakness of yours, and she tore you off her back like the leech you were, just like Mom and Dad!’  
‘You...’ Kyouko growled, her fists shaking. ‘You aren’t just gonna sit there and take it lying down, are you?’ At this, Yuma only shook her head.  
‘It’s still true,’ Yuma sighed. ‘It was difficult to hear at first, and it hurt so much because I knew how true it was. But in a way, I’m glad. It got all those thoughts that were stuck in my brain like cobwebs and shed some light on them. She knew what I was going through better than anyone else, so I guess I’m grateful to her. After all, she is me.’ Upon hearing those words, the doppelganger’s entire demeanour changed. Her manic, malevolent aura was replaced with one of tranquillity and warmth, and with a gentle smile, the Shadow erupted into a column of blue flame. The new being was a pale, dwarfish girl draped in a hood and cloak made of vines and leaves, floating on wings like leafy rosebushes. With a flash of blue, the being disappeared, leaving an ebbing glow within Yuma as she accepted her true Persona.

[‘Well, that went better than I expected,’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Pr5RMY5FqY) Sayaka sighed, wiping the sweat from her brow. The feeling was shared by the other two Saints, with Madoka and Satomi chortling lighting as the adrenaline exited their systems as quickly as it entered. Kyouko simmered for a moment, before striding up to Yuma and gripping her by the shoulders.  
‘You’re very fucking chipper, aren’t you?’ she shrieked, causing Yuma to jump at her raised voice. ‘Do you realise how worried I was?’  
‘Sorry, Kyouko-chan,’ she began to apologise. ‘I—’  
‘I damn near pissed myself when I saw this place became a nest,’ the redhead continued to rant. ‘And the way you were talking to your Shadow! One wrong word and it could have killed you! What the fuck were you thinking?’  
‘Kyouko, relax,’ Sayaka urged firmly. ‘It’s fine. The Shadow’s gone. No use ripping her head off when she can barely hold it up.’ It was only now that Kyouko noticed Yuma’s pallid complexion, the cold sweat that dotted her brow, and the ragged pace of her breath. With the way she was struggling to keep her eyes open, Kyouko doubted Yuma heard any of what she had said.  
‘Take five, kid,’ she whispered gently as Yuma stumbled, subconsciously gripping the older girls’ shoulders for support. ‘You did good.’ Yuma smiled faintly before she lost consciousness in Kyouko’s arms.

The four awkwardly began to shuffle their way down the stairs from the pulpit, Kyouko gripping Yuma’s thighs as she carried her on her back.  
‘That was rare glimpse of your tender side back there, eh?’ Sayaka chuckled, the atmosphere beginning.  
‘I do not have a tender side,’ Kyouko grumbled.  
‘But seriously,’ Sayaka intoned, ‘I’m really surprised. You really care about her, don’t you?’  
‘What gave you that impression?’ the redhead snorted.  
‘Now that the confrontation is over,’ Satomi cut in, ‘I really think you should consider rejoining the Saints.’ Kouko came to a sudden stop, halting her descent.  
‘No way,’ Kyouko snarled. ‘How many times do I have to say I don’t want anything to do with you guys before I get it through your skulls?’  
‘You say that, but your words and actions are inconsistent,’ Madoka pointed out, sending a chill down Kyouko’s spine. ‘You’ve been helping us out more and more in the last few weeks. You’re practically a Saint in spirit, so why not make it official again?’  
‘Because go fuck yourself, that’s why,’ Kyouko spat, a low growl in her throat.  
‘And it’s not just us,’ Madoka pressed on undaunted. ‘It’s the girl. When did you first meet her?’ Kyouko was still and silent for a moment.  
‘About a month ago,’ she finally answered.  
‘And did you know who she was teamed up with between then and now?’ Madoka asked pointedly.  
‘Yes,’ she answered simply, a vein pulsing in her forehead.  
‘Then why look after her?’ Madoka asked directly. ‘According to your way of thinking, shouldn’t she be your enemy?’ Kyouko pressed her lips in a thin line, unable to answer.

[‘Of course she should,’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PmFQWlJ_IZA) an alien voice rang out through the infested building, a chill sweeping through the hall, ‘but she reminds you so much of _her_ , doesn’t she?’ Cold sweat ran down Kyouko’s back as she slowly turned around in the direction of the voice. On top of the staircase stood an exact copy of Kyouko, staring imperiously down at her counterpart.  
‘Two in one night,’ Sayaka sighed. ‘Just our luck.’  
‘Don’t pretend you’ve never asked yourself those questions,’ the Shadow continued, her face shrouded by the dark, leaving visible only two points of baleful yellow light. ‘You aren’t sure how much longer you can go on, but your fear holds you back.’  
‘I’ll bite,’ Kyouko snarled, glaring defiantly at her doppelganger. ‘What am I so afraid of?’  
‘Death and pain,’ the Shadow responded simply, taking a few steps downwards, giving the group a good look at her face. Her features were hung and drawn, and the otherworldly glow shone from tired eyes. ‘No matter what the Saints tried to tell you, you knew in your heart that it was you who brought ruin upon this holy place, and death upon your kin. In the wake of that night, fear clung to your heart like a tumour, and so you forsook your bonds in an effort to shield yourself from the pain of loss.’  
‘That’s bullshit,’ Kyouko denied, her throat tightening as the shadow approached. ‘What do you take me for? Some kind of coward?’  
‘Quite the opposite,’ the Shadow continued, casting her eye over the others gathered. ‘Even though none of you shared my beliefs, surely you must have noticed the irony of calling yourselves “Saints.” Sainthood is an honour granted only through martyrdom, and you, me, fit the bill for a saint quite well.  
‘Your reasons for your isolation are twofold,’ the mirror image went on. ‘You live and work alone in order to run from your grief, and when the Saints pursued you, you rebuffed them with hostility and spite, weakening your bonds so that the impact of your eventual demise is softened.’ For the first time in the conversation, the Shadow’s long face pulled itself into a sinister grin. ‘If there is one thing humans fear above death, it is isolation, and you would willingly inflict it upon yourself for the imagined benefit of others. That is martyrdom in its purest form. Dad would’ve been so proud.  
‘Yet despite your sacrifice, you still felt the pain of loss,’ the Shadow sighed, her smile falling, ‘and it was the loss of one who touched your heart in a way you fear none ever will again. After that, you forged a new bond, and for the first time in your emotionally ascetic life, you’re having doubts. After all, how could you turn your back on someone who acts and looks just like little Momo?’  
‘How long are you gonna stand there running your mouth with that horseshit?!’ Kyouko roared, face pale and fists shaking. ‘You’re talking like you know who I am, and you know what I’ve been through, when I know for a fact that you don’t. You want to know how?’  
‘Kyouko, don’t do it,’ Madoka pleaded quietly, but Kyouko ignored her as she forced herself to speak.  
‘Because _you. Are not. Me!_ ’

[Kyouko buckled to her knees and fainted as the darkness began to surround the clone like a gathering storm.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6psnrd6m6qQ)  
‘Here it comes!’ Madoka warned as she drew her Evoker. ‘Satomi, get Kyouko and Yuma to safety. Sayaka, with me!’ The two Saints obeyed with an affirmative nod, Sayaka drawing her blade and readying herself next to her as Satomi dragged the unconscious girls to one of the rear pews. For about half a minute, the altar was a shifting, churning mass of black cloud that was impossible to see through, which was then dispersed in a single bust of air. What was left behind bore an eerie resemblance to Limos. It looked like a tall, skeletally thin woman, standing at roughly two-and-a-half metres and dressed in rags. Its skin was a ghostly alabaster white, and its face was obscured by tumbling masses of filthy, tangled crimson hair, exposing only a single glowing red eye. Its gnarled hands, bare feet and pallid brow were wrapped in rusting barbed wire, shadowy substances leaking from the many wounds that lay underneath the painful looking shoes, bracers and circlet. Madoka allowed herself a gulp as she looked at what the Shadow was carrying. Balanced on its shoulders and held by one hand was a rusted iron cross at least twice its size. Nails the size of Madoka’s forearm were driven through the ends of the crucifix’s limbs, its shaft wrapped in the same deadly barbed wire, and each of its four points were crushed, bent and twisted into sharp points.  
‘I am a Shadow: the true self,’ it proclaimed. It lifted its cross and gesticulated towards them as if it weighed nothing. ‘Come forth, little Saints. I’ll make martyrs of you all!’ It leaped forward, gripping the iron cross with both hands. The two girls rolled aside in plenty of time for the attack to crash through the concrete floor, throwing up a plume of dust.  
‘Dikiosyne! _Marakukaja!_ ’ Sayaka ordered, slashing at the ghostly card as she exited her roll. She was starting to get used to not needing an Evoker. Her Persona wreathed her in a protective blue glow, and to her surprise, she found that same glow surrounding Madoka as she pressed her Evoker to her head, and Satomi as she ran back to the fray.  
‘Gorgon! _Rakunda!_ ’ Madoka shouted as she pulled the trigger. From the spectral fire slithered a massive thing that was half-snake, half-woman, and had head covered in serpentine tresses. The Gorgon snarled at the Shadow with every snake on her head, spraying it with a dark blue light and bathing it in a baleful aura. ‘Satomi,’ she asked the Saint who had just returned to the fray, ‘do you remember what Kyouko was weak to?’  
‘I can’t quite remember,’ the brunette admitted, drawing a frustrated look from Sayaka. The Shadow said nothing as it stood up, leaving the cross in its crater. ‘If I recall correctly, I think her weakness was—’  
Faster than any of them could see, Satomi was down for the count. As Satomi spoke, Madoka only saw the Shadow lean forward slightly as it bent its knees. With a blast of air, it was on her, faster than they could blink. Satomi hadn’t even the time to react before a pale fist smashed into her stomach, driving the air from her lungs as she rocketed back. The helplessly launched brunette tore three pews to tinder on her flight path, cracking and knocking over the fourth before the fifth broker her fall. She slumped on the wooden seat as if sleeping peacefully; drawing shallow breaths as blood dribbled down her chin.  
‘That was a close call,’ the Shadow sighed, turning back to its cross and stunned combatants. It rushed back to its weapon, moving so fast that it didn’t even leave a blur, and hefted the giant iron symbol back onto its shoulder with a grunt of effort. ‘Damn thing does nothing but slow me down. You should know better than to blab the answers to a test. That’s just the thanks I get for trying to be sporting...’  
‘Okay, so what do we do now?’ Sayaka asked frantically, slowly backing away from the creature.  
‘What we always do when stuff like this happens,’ Madoka reassured her. ‘Improvise.’

As far as plans went, improvisation was far from the worst. Madoka found herself barely able to even lift her Evoker before she had to dodge another strike that pulverised the ground with another thunderous crash. The Shadow was hellishly agile even with that monstrous weapon weighing it down, which the creature swung with a speed and finesse Madoka expected to see from a weapon like Sayaka’s katana, not from a lump of rusty iron at least five times her weight. Every strike would create another plume of dust, showering her in pebbles and tinder, so Madoka focused on dodging and not thinking about what would happen if one of those attacks hit her.  
‘ _Bufudyne!_ ’ she heard Sayaka shout. The Shadow raised the cross high above its head for a more powerful attack, and flinched as a boulder of ice shattered on its back. Sayaka shuddered as the massive attack didn’t even scratch its bony back. It was likely because of the effects of _Rakunda_ that it even flinched at all.  
‘Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you!’ it taunted, taking a wide swing at the swordswoman. Her Persona reacted accordingly, and the cross rang like a great bell as it slammed against Dikiosyne’s kite shield. ‘Let’s see what it’ll take to crack that shell of yours,’ the Shadow chuckled darkly. ‘ _Power Charge!_ ’ A vicious orange glow suffused its form, electrifying every muscle and conducting a brilliant flame through the cross. It tensed its body, and the glow of its eye brightened as it stared Sayaka down.  
‘Lachesis! _Garudyne!_ ’ Madoka roared, pulling the trigger of her Evoker. A woman in a red jumpsuit, holding a length of golden string in one hand, faded in corporeality to blast the Shadow with a gale of wind, bowling it off its feet and sent it sprawling over the shattered pews. ‘Kurama Tengu! _Cruel Attack!_ ’ she followed up the opportunity presented without a second’s preamble. A man with the head and wings of a raven ascended into the air as he clenched his fist, and then with a might flap of his wings, he dove down faster than the eye could follow, driving a hard punch into the Shadow’s ribs. The creature howled as the tiled floor crumbled beneath it, a series of sickening cracks echoing through the air.  
‘You cur!’ it hissed, tucking in its legs and springing back onto its feet. Its cross forgotten, the Shadow held out both its hands in Madoka’s direction. ‘ _Agidyne!_ ’ Just like the shadow’s own body, the fireball flew towards her faster than a bullet, and far faster than she could dodge. Sayaka gawped in horror as, from her point of view, she blinked and Madoka exploded. Madoka slid to a stop by a stone pillar, writhing and smouldering. She was alive, but too weak to stand.

‘And then there was one,’ the Shadow chuckled, staring at Sayaka as it firmly gripped the base of the crucifix. ‘Let’s fix that, shall we?’ The swordswoman gritted her teeth in response. She gripped her sword with both hands and held it low, pointing it in the Shadow’s direction. Her legs were shoulder-width apart, knees slightly bent, her Persona floating behind her as she prepared for the Shadow’s next move. The _Power Charge_ flared underneath its skin as it hefted its massive weapon and tossed into the air like a javelin with a roar of exertion. Sayaka didn’t hear the pop of cartilage as the Shadow clenched its fist when she unconsciously instructed Dikiosyne to raise her shield. She only knew that someone as intelligent as Kyouko would only do something so theatrical as a distraction.  
‘ _Primal Force!_ ’ it roared, the only warning Sayaka had to brace herself. She could only hear a soft whoosh as it crossed the distance in a single heartbeat. A bony fist crashed into the stout shield with an impact that echoed with a deafening ring like that of a mighty gong. Wind swept through Sayaka’s hair and clothes from the shockwave of the blow. Thin cracks spread out form her feet as she held her ground against the unstoppable attack. Her muscles burned as she pushed back with all her might just to stay standing. She let out a primal shout as she willed herself to fight back. But ultimately, she knew it was futile when she saw a fist-shaped dent forming on the inside of the shield. The blow sent her flying at a remarkable speed, despite the amount of force the shield should have absorbed. She flew up the stairs, her body smashing the wooden platforms as her body tumbled up the incline, coming to a painful rest at the altar. It was a struggle to breath, every muscle was burning form overexertion, and from the way that red hot spears of agony lanced up her legs from her feet, it was obvious that her ankles were broken. Lying on her back, she saw the great iron cross come to the apex of its ascent, hanging motionlessly in the air from a single breathless moment.  
‘It’s over,’ the Shadow declared confidently. Sayaka could only watch helplessly as the Shadow leaped the incredible altitude effortlessly. As it floated at the top of its jump, it caught its weapon by the handles, and tensed its muscles for another swing. ‘ _Vile Assault!_ ’ it grunted as it swung the weapon down. The Shadow flipped forward in the air a few times, building up centrifugal force as the cross’ weight and momentum made its decent accelerate. Sayaka could do nothing as the creature fell from the sky, angling the limb of the cross to smash her face in.

‘ _Tetrakarn!_ ’ she heard someone shout. Sayaka was enveloped in a warm feeling as a translucent bubble surrounded her, just half a second before the Shadow brought down the cross. The weapon crashed against the bubble with a subdued ping, its rusted, jagged point stopping millimetres away from her nose. The force of the blow pulsed out in all direction, tearing apart the floor of the altar, shattering the windows to let in the opaque mist from outside, and sending the cross spinning out of the Shadow’s grip, letting it crash amongst the pews.  
‘Impossible!’ The Shadow roared, whipping its head around to the main chamber. ‘Who did that?’  
‘ _Mediarahan!_ ’ cried Yuma, and sweet, golden light washed over everything. Madoka finally found the strength to stand, Satomi regained consciousness with a fit of coughing, and Sayaka hissed as a flash of pain exploded in her feet as her ankles crunched back into place. Yuma grinned happily in the aisle, dripping with sweat and panting heavily as she leaned on her staff for support.  
‘How are you even conscious?’ the creature yelled incredulously. Its hands balled into shaking fists as it leered at the swordswoman clambering to her feet. ‘Not that it matters,’ it scoffed. ‘I’m faster and stronger without that useless thing anyway. It wouldn’t even take me a second to kill all of—’  
‘ _Garudyne!_ ’ Madoka called as she pulled the trigger. The Shadow looked down to see green wisps coiling around the floor, but was nonetheless taken completely by surprise by the cyclone that erupted from the floor and tossed into the air. It howled in outrage as it careened through the air, helplessly flailing in a vain attempt to use its monstrous agility or even change its trajectory.  
‘Let’s finish this!’ Sayaka roared triumphantly. She gripped her sword firmly and took a running jump towards the falling Shadow. ‘ _Deathbound!_ ’ she cried, and Dikiosyne flew forward, her own sword glowing with a sinister black light. What light there was in the church was sucked into the darkening blade as it carved through the pale flesh and bone of the Shadow. Sayaka landed gracefully on one knee, sheathing her blade as the Shadow crashed in a heap on the ground. It lay still as dark smog leaked from the massive wound in its abdomen, and it began to dissolve.

[‘It’s finally over,’ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1MmNjHLtUE)Yuma gasped, dropping to her knees and wheezing for breath. Madoka stepped over to the child and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
‘Are you going to be alright?’ she asked, and Yuma smiled in response.  
‘I should be fine,’ she whispered, unable to manage anything louder. ‘I just need a minute.’  
‘I guess you’re made of sterner stuff than I am,’ Sayaka chuckled as she approached her. ‘I spent a whole weekend in bed after I faced my Shadow, but to use your new Persona almost right away...’  
‘It might be because of how easily she accepted it,’ Madoka suggested, brow furrowed and chin in hand. She was distracted from her musings by the sound of Yuma sniffling.  
‘Why?’ she asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes as she looked between the two Saints. ‘I was there that night. I tried to kill you. A friend of yours is dead because of me. Why would you help me after all that’s happened?’  
‘Because we’d help anyone,’ Madoka reassured her. ‘It doesn’t matter who you are. If you get trapped in a Shadow’s nest, we’ll save you.’  
‘But what about you?’ Yuma sniffed, looking at Sayaka. ‘Kyouko-chan said you’re the kind of girl who holds grudges.’  
‘Is that what she said?’ Sayaka responded irritably. She calmed down quickly enough, and gave the girl a warm smile. ‘Well, if I have grudges against anybody, it’s Oriko and Kirika. You tried to save us that night, remember? Not all of us made it out, but it was a lot better than it could have been because of you. You don’t need to blame yourself for what they did, because I can tell you’re a good kid just from a minute talking with you, letting alone seeing you face your Shadow like a champ!  
‘But you’re wrong about one thing,’ Sayaka said grimly. She gestured to the barely conscious Kyouko limping towards them, leaning on Satomi’ shoulder, and then to the smouldering lump of darkness that was the Shadow. ‘This isn’t over. This was her fight from the very beginning.’

[Kyouko could barely stand on her own two feet.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rV4BlAlrIlk) It was a fight to even stay awake, but she wasn’t about to let that stop her from doing this. The blackness peeled away from the collapsed form like a layer of ashes on the wind, and she was once again staring at her own face, its tired expression not too different from her own.  
‘You know it needs to be done,’ Sayaka reminded her firmly. Kyouko hissed in frustration as she made contact with those glowing eyes.  
‘I get it, okay,’ she sighed. ‘After that night, I swore to myself that I’d never lose anyone again. I just couldn’t take it, so I pushed everyone away. I grew cold, starting acting like I was this hard badass bitch who didn’t take shit and didn’t need anybody; they wouldn’t miss me, and I wouldn’t miss them. For a while, I honestly thought it was that simple.  
‘Then Mami...’ she hesitated. Her breath hitched, and tears flowed freely from her eyes. ‘I loved her. I told her all that bullshit, how I didn’t care about her, how I wanted nothing to do with her, and she never gave up on me. No matter how much I tried to push her away, I couldn’t stop loving her. But now she’s gone, and I never got to say sorry.  
‘You were right about me,’ she acquiesced, wiping her tears as she stared won her Shadow. ‘I only did this in the first place because I was scared shitless of losing anyone else, but now it’s pointless. I don’t want to do this anymore. I don’t want to be alone anymore. I realise that now because you pointed it out, and you are me.’ The Shadow bowed her head, looking like was finally resting as the flames ignited her. With a blazing aqua flare, the Shadow was replaced with another imposing figure. She was an individual whose forearms, lower legs and chest were covered with bronze armour plates, those plates as a long cotton skirt being the only things covering her pale flesh, which was hard with corded muscle. An iron mask covered her face, a slit-shaped visor revealing two glowing red points of light, and a long ruby braid reached down to her mid back. In her right hand she held a long spear. Its handle was painted the colour of her hair, and the cross-shaped spearhead was a sharp piece of silver light.  
‘Nike,’ Kyouko whispered, and the Persona disappeared leaving her gasping for breath. ‘I still don’t get any of this,’ Kyouko panted. ‘Can anyone tell me what the fuck they think is going on? Any theories before I pass out?’  
‘This is only a theory,’ Madoka whispered, ‘but thinking about it, I don’t think your internal Shadow and your Persona are entirely separate.’  
‘Meaning...?’ Kyouko prompted.  
‘I think the thing we fought tonight, the creature we fought on the full moon and the girl Yuma was talking to before weren’t just other parts of ourselves. They were our Personas.’  
‘I see,’ Kyouko mused, giving a quick nod before she fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter took a really long time to write, and that mainly comes down to two things.
> 
> 1) I was on vacation for around two weeks. I couldn't write at all, but I ate and drank plenty, which more than makes up for it.  
> 2) I had originally written another scene to go in this chapter, but I deleted it since it would have dragged the story out too much, and to be honest, it didn't really fit. The scene will return in another form at a later point.
> 
> Other than that, it was mainly just my slow writing and creative bankruptcy that stopped me. It's business as usual now, and the next chapter will be up soon, see y'all later.


	19. Key to a Mystery

[As soon as Kyouko hit the ground, the shadows retreated](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1MmNjHLtUE). A cool breeze swept away the fog, and the Saints found that the entrance was no longer a dark void, and that the windows had returned to being smashed beyond any recognition. Leaning on Madoka for support, Yuma directed the other girls, who were carrying Kyouko by her ankles and shoulders, to the nearby parish house. Once inside, Yuma lit the hearth to bring warmth to the cool building and had the girls lay the redhead down on the ratty looking couch, supporting her neck with a pillow and covering her sleeping form with a thin blanket.  
‘You sure you can look after her?’ Sayaka asked the child.  
‘She just needs rest,’ Yuma sighed. Her jaw stretched open as she stifled what would have been a loud yawn. ‘We both do.’  
‘I’m sure you’ll be okay,’ Madoka reassured her. ‘It’s good that you’re looking after her like this.’  
‘I’m not so sure,’ Yuma moaned, her face crestfallen. ‘You heard my Shadow. I depend on others. I can’t be the person people lean on.’  
‘What better time to learn than now?’ Madoka asked cheerfully. ‘Changing for the better takes time, and I know you’ll get there eventually.’  
‘But what if I don’t?’ Yuma whined pitifully. ‘I need other people to notice me to feel like I’m worth anything. I’m not strong enough on my own.’  
‘Maybe not now,’ Madoka conceded, nodding with a soft smile, ‘but you will be. I know you will. After all, how could a weak person do what you just did?’  
‘You...’ Yuma breathed, a smile tugging at her lips. ‘You really mean that?’  
‘Of course I do,’ Madoka confirmed gently. She stood up to her full height, and turned towards the exit. ‘Now, you get some sleep. You and Kyouko are going to need each other in the morning.’  
‘Thank you, Madoka-chan,’ Yuma cooed, flopping down onto the opposite armchair and nestling in as she closed her eyes. ‘For everything.’ [Madoka smiled gratefully as she and the other Saints left the building](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NZ3LYttU5M), taking in the image of another blue card. This one showed the image of a five-pointed star with a handsome face, and was labelled ‘XVII.’

_‘I am thou, and thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Star Arcana.’_

[‘Okay, what the hell was that you were saying before?’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=87egMaIwbX8) Sayaka asked urgently, having taken a single step out of the door.  
‘What do you mean?’ Madoka responded, taking a moment to smell the still night air as Sayaka went on.  
‘The whole thing about our Shadows somehow being our Personas,’ she clarified. ‘It doesn’t make any sense!’  
‘I only said it was a theory,’ Madoka reminded her defensively. ‘Nothing that’s happened in the last few days makes any sense to me either. But this one idea of mine? It might actually explain something.’  
‘Don’t keep us in suspense,’ Satomi urged, smiling serenely in spite of the circumstances. ‘Tell us what you think.’  
‘I first suspected it when we fought Sayaka’s Shadow,’ Madoka explained, gesturing to the swordswoman. ‘When you tried to use your Evoker, it wouldn’t work. At first, I thought it was just some terrifying new ability of a type of Shadow we had never seen before, but then Homura gave me her basic explanation, and you received your true Persona.  
‘Here’s what I’m thinking now,’ she explained further. ‘According to Homura, our personal Shadows represent our hidden selves, but we also know that Personas are extensions of our own being. I think that when your Shadow came out, it was because your conflicted thoughts and your repressed personality caused a harsh enough mental imbalance to separate you from your Persona, and became a Shadow as it entered the nest. Then, when you accepted what your Shadow had to say, you didn’t need to use your Evoker anymore, meaning your bond with your Persona was stronger than it was before. Look at Yuma. She accepted her Shadow easily, and it didn’t take nearly as big a toll on her body as Kyouko, who needed us to defeat her Shadow. Like I said, I don’t know all of the details, but I think it’s a good guess given what we know for sure.’  
‘You’re correct,’ called a voice from beyond the treeline. The Saints stopped in their tracks as Homura Akemi strolled purposefully towards them.  
‘I knew it,’ Sayaka snarled. ‘I knew you knew more than you were telling. The jig’s up, you’d best explain yourse—’  
‘Madoka,’ Homura turned to the girl in question, deaf to Sayaka’s tirade. ‘How are Kyouko and the child? Are they safe?’  
‘Y-yes,’ Madoka answered. ‘We’ve beaten their Shadows and now they’re resting.’  
‘Good,’ Homura nodded, her expression and tone not indicating how she felt about this development. She looked to the other two, a new intensity in her eyes. ‘I should explain.’  
‘Finally!’ Sayaka roared, raising her arms to rejoice.  
‘But not here.’  
‘Oh, come on!’ Sayaka moaned irritably.  
‘Madoka,’ Homura urged, pulling out a black smartphone. She felt her own phone vibrate, and when she took it out, she found that Homura’s name had been added to her contact list. ‘Call me when Kyouko recovers. Gather the Saints at the place of your choosing, and the time of mine, and I will explain the true nature of the Shadows. It’s time you learn the extent to which you have been deceived.’ Before any of them could respond, Homura took off in to the night, leaving only silence behind her.

[ Gendai District, Afternoon, Tuesday 1st July 2059, Waning Gibbous Moon, 24 Days Until Next Full Moon ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zaYaHRAovjE)

Kanna Hijiri lay sprawled on the stained bed in some run-down hotel, her laptop resting on her stomach. She keyed away with single-minded purpose, oblivious to her surroundings as she reviewed the data from the previous night’s experiment. Well, she had to admit that her method was rather flimsy, unworthy of being properly recognised as an experiment. She could have potentially wasted a valuable Charon Beacon in what was essentially a gamble, but it had more than paid off. She had drawn the interior of the church into the realm of the Shadows, and in turn had drawn out the Shadows of not one, but two Persona-users. Just as the Incubator had predicted.

She watched and rewatched the video files sent to her by the hidden cameras she had installed throughout the church. As magnificent a creature as Sakura’s Shadow was, Kanna found herself drawn to the blurry image of Madoka Kaname as she fought against it. She watched her, entranced, and questions bounced around in her mind. How was it possible for anyone to use so many Personas? Kaname’s abilities changed as if she was somehow switching out the ammunition in her Evoker. If a Persona was an extension of her own mind, then what did her ability to change them more easily than she changed clothes imply about Madoka Kaname?

‘What makes you so special?’ Kanna exhaled, as if the girl in the video would somehow answer her. She sighed as she closed the lid of her laptop. No matter. There will be plenty of opportunities for observation and experimentation. She slipped her computer into a plain black rucksack, and stepped towards the cracked, vermin-ridden wall. She reached into her coat pocket and slipped on a fingerless black glove, red light circulating like blood through the metal sewn into the palm. She pressed her hand onto the wall, and in an instant, a huge, dark hole snapped into existence, a black tumour on the diseased building. Kanna smiled as she stepped through it, a considering a dozen avenues of investigation.

[Mitakihara City Border, Evening, Thursday 3rd July 2059, Waning Crescent Moon, 22 Days Until Next Full Moon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4PZDJ7UMjwU)

It was on the third day after the battle with Kyouko’s Shadow that the meeting was arranged. On their way home from school, Madoka and Sayaka encountered Kyouko and Yuma, holding hands as Yuma hefted a bag of groceries. With reluctant gratitude, Kyouko had explained that they were over the worst of their illness and were well enough to walk. As Sayaka and Kyouko bantered, Madoka had texted Homura about the development, and suggested they meet at Kyouko’s church. Homura’s only reply was to get the Saints there by ten at the latest.

Madoka sat in one of the few undamaged pews in the church. It was now nine-thirty, and many of the other Saints were either sitting patiently or pacing up and down the aisle, only waiting for Niko and Kazumi, not to mention Homura herself. Being a midsummer evening, the moon had only just begun to rise. Silver light poured into the windows, but did nothing to illuminate the shadow the girls stumbled through.  
‘So,’ Kyouko enunciated, drawing Madoka’s attention, ‘all the girls are here.’  
‘Yes,’ Madoka agreed hesitantly. ‘Still waiting for a few, however.’  
‘You said Akemi might decide to grace us with her undoubtedly vast knowledge of what the hell is going on?’ the redhead growled drolly.  
‘That’s right.’  
‘Then why are we having this talk at my place?’ she continued irritably.  
‘It was the only place that fit the bill,’ Madoka explained. ‘This place is relatively safe, and it’s big enough to house all of us. There aren’t enough places like that after Mami died. And, well, not to mention...’ her explanation veered off into indecipherable mumbling, her cheeks reddening as she broke eye contact.  
‘Not to mention what?’ Kyouko asked, raising an eyebrow.  
‘I thought the atmosphere was appropriate,’ Madoka chuckled bashfully. ‘Knowing Homura, we’re probably going to be hearing some pretty heavy stuff, and since this place is a little spooky, I thought it would fit...’  
‘Really?’ Kyouko deadpanned, wearing a wry grin despite herself. ‘We’re standing on hallowed ground and you think this place is spooky?’  
‘I don’t mean anything by it,’ Madoka countered, now well and truly flustered. ‘I just thought...you know, the Gothic architecture, the abandoned feel, and the moonlight...spooky. No offense.’  
‘None taken, you fucking heretic,’ Kyouko laughed.

[‘I’m glad you all could make it,’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Pr5RMY5FqY) the flat voice of Homura echoed from the entrance. The mysterious girl walked in with silent grace, with Kazumi stepping hesitantly in time with her while Niko strolled casually. At the sight of the newcomers, Yuma gasped and darted towards Kyouko, gripping her hoodie for comfort.  
‘That’s her,’ she whispered, glaring at Niko from the cover of the redhead’s body. ‘She’s the one who turned the church into that...place...’ The other girls exchanged grim looks, picking up on what she had inadvertently implied.  
‘Hijiri,’ Sayaka hissed, giving voice to the collective thought.  
‘Who’s that?’ Yuma asked, still cowering before Niko.  
‘You’ve got nothing to fear from her,’ Madoka reassured her, gesturing to the almost-irritated green-haired girl. ‘Her name’s Niko. Long story short, she has an evil twin.’  
‘Evil twin?’ Yuma enquired, raising a sceptical eyebrow. ‘You really expect me to believe—’  
‘Yes we do,’ Kyouko bluntly cut her off.  
‘I’m sure you’re all wondering why we’re gathered here,’ Homura began. Her voice remained level, but it cut through the air all the same, silencing any idle chatter. ‘I’m here because I owe you all an explanation. It’s time you learned the true nature of our enemy.  
‘Sayaka Miki, Kyouko Sakura and Yuma Chitose,’ she nodded to those individuals. All eyes were now on Homura, barely more than a silhouette against the moonlit arch of the door. ‘Over the last few days, you’ve fought Shadows that looked just like you, knew your darkest secrets, and when you fought back, they were capable of the same feats your Personas were. When you confronted them, your Personas transformed, and became more powerful. Congratulations are in order. It’s a miracle you even survived. It’s no coincidence that your triumph over your Shadows led to a change in your Personas, because those Shadows and your Personas are one and the same.’  
The reactions to this statement were mixed. Madoka, Sayaka and Satomi nodded grimly, the theory they had discussed apparently being confirmed. Yuma and Kaoru seemed more baffled than anything else, while Umika and Niko bowed their heads, brows knotting as they processed the information. Kyouko and Mirai looked furious, and the redhead was the first to object. ‘And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?’  
‘Madoka,’ Homura looked straight at her, and Madoka felt a chill running through her body. ‘Back when we fought Sayaka’s Shadow, I explained to you that her suppressed personality broke through due to her ill health at the time, and take physical form. That’s not strictly the case; it was a lie of omission I thought was necessary at the time. In reality, Sayaka’s fragile mental state broke the link between her and her Persona, allowing it to assume its true form.’  
‘True form?’ Madoka balked. ‘You don’t mean...’  
‘Kyubey must have told you,’ Homura continued, looking between similarly incredulous faces, ‘that Shadows and Personas have the same origin in our subconscious. That’s far from the whole story; they’re almost exactly the same being. Think of your personal Shadow as your Persona gone haywire, or more appropriately, your Persona as a tamed Shadow.’  
‘So I lost my bond with my Persona and it went batshit?’ Kyouko questioned, as if testing the waters. ‘What about my mental state? I wasn’t exactly on the brink of a mental breakdown when it happened.’  
‘You didn’t have to be,’ Homura answered neutrally. ‘Sometimes, all it takes is a single moment of weakness.’  
‘Why don’t I just ask the obvious question right away?’ Sayaka fumed impatiently. ‘How exactly do you know all of this?’  
‘Experience,’ Homura replied grimly. ‘I’ve seen a number of Persona-users killed by their own Shadows. There were a few who defeated their Shadows, but they utterly annihilated them instead of accepting them as you did. They were never able to use a Persona again. And then there were some who, upon seeing their other selves, killed themselves to prevent their Shadow from harming their compatriots.’  
Upon hearing this, the rest of the Saints looked around silently amongst themselves, obvious discomfort on their faces. Madoka only now noticed the moon illuminating Homura’s face. It was hard and fierce, but what drew her attention was the glint in her eye. Madoka used to think it added to her mysterious allure, but after what she had experience, she now recognised it. She had seen it in her own eyes when she was in the deepest stage of grief. Homura’s dark eyes were those of one who had seen far too much death.  
‘I see,’ Niko sighed, brow furrowing in thought. She glanced at Homura with sceptical eyes. ‘Then how come we’re only hearing of this now? Given the chatter on the grapevine, shouldn’t we have heard at least _something_ about these personal Shadows?’  
‘Few live to tell the tale,’ Homura replied simply. ‘And those tales are often indistinguishable from horror stories about the Full Moon Shadows. And for good reason...’ Madoka felt her blood run cold. If Homura was implying what she thought she was implying...  
‘What do you mean?’ she whimpered, the horror dawning on her. ‘If we had lost...would they have...?’  
‘Yes,’ Homura confirmed, and Madoka felt her stomach become a block of ice. ‘Once your Shadow kills you, it hides away in a nest that can only be broken on a full moon, and becomes what we know as a Full Moon Shadow.’

[A cool breeze flowed through the church, the whistling wind tickling the goosebumps on Madoka’s skin.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_pS5soRsrKQ) She looked around, and saw that her feelings were mutual. The realisation had hit everyone differently. Sayaka stared wide-eyed at Homura, standing motionlessly as a cold bead of sweat ran down her face. Umika and Kaoru were much the same, inching closer to each other. She noticed Kaoru taking Umika’s hand. They probably didn’t. Yuma was gripping to Kyouko tighter than ever, her hold on the older girl’s sleeve doing nothing to stop her shaking fist. Satomi, Niko and Saki remained silent, the latter watching Mirai as she grinded her teeth. Kazumi was affected the most visibly, trembling where she stood.  
‘W-what are you saying?’ Sayaka murmured, the first to break the silence. ‘The Full Moon Shadows. The bounties. Are you saying we’ve been killing _people_ the whole time?’  
‘Not people,’ Homura answered sharply. A cold reassurance. ‘Not anymore. You shouldn’t think of them as anything other than Shadows. The people they used to be have been dead for a long time.’  
‘But...why...’ Kazumi exhaled, speaking for the first time. ‘Why were we chosen for this? To kill Shadows until we die or turn into monsters ourselves? What’s the reason for this?’  
‘To further our goal,’ a familiar voice rang out. It was cheerful and bright, but in a hauntingly neutral way.  
‘Kyubey?’ Madoka asked as the white-furred creature stalked out from the shade, luxuriously swaying its tail. ‘What are you doing here?’  
‘It had come to my attention that you had learned the origin of the Full Moon Shadows,’ it reported, its pink eyes glowing in the darkness. ‘Unfortunate. It had been my hope that things could progress smoothly, but it seems as though that may no longer be the ca—’  
Before it could go any further, a gunshot cracked through the air. Faster than the untrained eye could see, Homura’s hand became a blur that pulled a pistol from the holster on her thigh and fired in a single, effortless motion. Kyubey went stiff for a second, a large dark hole punched between its eyes, and then went as limp as the stuffed animal it resembled.  
‘What are you doing?’ Satomi gasped, reeling in horror. Everyone else had at least flinched at both the sudden noise and the coldness of the kill. ‘How could you do that to Kyubey-chan?’ Homura held up a hand, and silently pointed at Kyubey’s body. It lay motionless as steam rose from the hole in the back of its skull. The steam became smoke, and the corpse quickly collapsed in a cloud of ashes and dust, just like a...  
‘Has it not already been established that pulling a trigger will change nothing?’ called a voice from the rafters. It couldn’t be. Madoka urgently looked up, and there it was, perched on the support beam, right as rain.  
‘I only shot you to prove a point,’ Homura replied, glaring at the creature. ‘I guess the cat’s out the bag, isn’t it, Incubator?’  
‘Matters grow ever more problematic with your involvement, Homura Akemi,’ replied Kyubey’s voice from behind them. Three more Incubators sauntered in through the front door, jumping up to perch on the pews. Madoka could see several lights in the darkness; glowing red pairs of candles stalking through the shadows. Madoka had already been told there was more than one Kyubey, but that didn’t stop her from being shaken by the sight. There must have been dozens gathered in this church. Now she couldn’t ignore the horror mounting within her.  
‘Kyubey...’ she almost pleaded. ‘Don’t tell me you’re a Shadow.’ She didn’t even know which one, if any, was “their Kyubey”, or if it even mattered. So long as one of them answered.  
[‘I cannot deny that,’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bz1RNntaD9g) one of them answered, its voice upbeat and monotone as always. ‘Despite the efforts we have taken to prevent a situation such as this from occurring, it has proven to be an inevitability.’  
‘Why?’ was the only question Madoka’s lips. ‘Why would you help us destroy your own kind?’  
‘You imply such a thing is beyond your comprehension, when you know for a fact that it is not,’ another voice from near the back answered. ‘You humans destroy each other by the thousand every day. Humans are inherently intolerant of the idea of evil, a concept you created to categorise philosophies and actions you deem intolerable. You are able to see it in others, and are blind to it within yourselves, and thus humans have developed a number of psychological defence mechanisms to absolve themselves their atrocities: repression, projection, and apology, just to name a few. To phrase it in a way you are perhaps familiar with, we believe the destruction of our fellow Shadows to be a worthy sacrifice for a greater aim.’  
‘The method of the Incubators is a work of evil genius,’ Homura added sourly, looking between every set of glowing eyes in the room with a glare of pure contempt. ‘They offer advice to the new Persona-users, who are mostly scared, vulnerable teenagers, and push them to the limits of their power. They prey on their emotional weaknesses, pushing them to fight harder and harder, and when the Persona-user’s mind finally snaps from the stress and the manipulation, they end up with a Shadow powerful enough to make up for all the ones they lost.’  
‘Is that your oh-so-noble goal?’ Sayaka growled. ‘Are you using us to build your army of super Shadows?’  
‘Incorrect,’ one of the furry creatures responded, the voice originating from one of the ones in the front. ‘This city is an experiment. The production of higher-level Shadows is not an aim unto itself, but a method to facilitate our true goal.’  
‘Then enlighten us,’ Niko ordered, staring the Incubators down. ‘What exactly are you trying to do?’  
‘I cannot go into any great level of detail,’ one of them almost sighed. ‘It is only because we are so close to achieving this objective that we are even having this conversation. We are attempting to create a Shadow powerful enough to achieve our overall objective.’  
‘Let me guess,’ Saki deadpanned. ‘You can’t tell us what that aim is?’  
‘Correct,’ an Incubator perched on the rafters nodded. ‘Humans are limited in their perception. You would not understand our viewpoint.’  
‘Tell them anyway,’ Homura snapped. It was strange seeing so deep a scowl on such a normally well-composed face. ‘Make us understand. Tell them about the Fall.’ Madoka’s eyes widened at the mention of the word, bringing back memories of Oriko, Kirika, and Mami. The others who were there that night also tensed notably, while Yuma tightened her grip on Kyouko’s sleeve.  
‘Well, well,’ one of the Incubators intoned, blinking slowly, ‘you _are_ well informed, are you not, Akemi? But it seems that any explanation on our part will not remedy the fundamental lack of understanding humans possess.’  
‘What’s there to understand?’ Sayaka roared, her hand drifting towards her blade. ‘You’re talking about the end of the fucking world!’  
‘For humanity, perhaps,’ the creature shrugged. ‘But for Shadows, it will only mean the beginning. In essence, we are attempting to create a Shadow powerful enough to bring about the Fall. Once again, we must apologise for our inability to give further detail.’  
‘Oh, come on,’ Kaoru groaned, irritation plain on her face. ‘Do you really have to be that way?’  
‘It is as we have discussed,’ one of the Kyubeys shook its head. ‘Humans possess limited perception. Discussing the details of our methodology would prove pointless given that you would not be able to understand them.’  
‘You’re goddamn right!’ Kyouko roared, pushing Yuma to the side as she jumped into the air, drawing her spear and driving it into an Incubator’s head as she landed. The furry thing writhed weakly before exploding in a cloud of shade. ‘All I need to understand is that you’re trying to cause a damned apocalypse.’  
‘Exactly our point,’ Kyubey’s voiced rang from one of the numerous other creatures about the church. ‘You need only understand that the Fall will occur within the foreseeable future, and that you will be powerless to stop it.’  
[‘I’m sure there’s one more detail you can spare,’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPf5ESP28nk) Homura said, glowering at the furry creatures. ‘Tell them about Nyx.’ Out of the corner of her eye, Madoka saw Kazumi shiver slightly.  
‘We will not ask where you heard that name,’ the Incubators responded, almost sounding surprised despite the neutrality of the voice. ‘To clarify, we will not be the ones to bring the Fall. Nyx will.’  
‘Who’s...’ Kazumi started, taking an unsteady gulp. ‘Who’s Nyx?’  
‘A Shadow,’ Kyubey responded laconically. ‘Perhaps the most powerful Shadow that has ever existed. Due to unforeseen circumstances, she has been sealed away. The Shadow we are trying to create will free her.’  
‘I don’t care how you plan on doing it, I won’t allow it,’ Madoka declared with more confidence than she felt. She stepped forward, and stared down the Incubator nearest to her. ‘We will stop the Fall, whatever it takes. We’ll stop you, we’ll stop your Shadow project, and if we can’t do that, we’ll stop Nyx.’  
‘Just more things that make you humans so difficult to understand,’ the Incubator bowed its head. ‘This unwarranted bravado, the feigned confidence, and your declarations that attempt to make impossibilities into certainties. Most animals seek to preserve their own existence at all costs; so far, humans prove to be the only exception to that rule.’ As one, the Incubators turned on their heels and headed towards the door, a sea of creamy fur flowing down the aisle tickled the legs of the Saints as it passed. Only the one perched directly in front of Madoka remained seated. ‘There is no need to throw your life away just yet, Madoka Kaname,’ it said. If that was supposed to be a reassurance, it utterly failed as Madoka fumed silently. ‘We shall resume our hunts tomorrow night. We shall continue to play our part, and you will continue playing yours. Then, when the time is right, your Shadow will join us in our endeavour. Will you be the one to help us bring the Fall? Either way, I have high hopes for you, Madoka.’ The compliment made her feel nauseous as Kyubey got to its feet and scampered towards the exit, the others glaring at it as it left. Once again the church was silent, Madoka standing quietly as moonlight washed over her.

[‘Did I ever tell you how much those little bastards piss me off?’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1q88IKVX7JM) Kyouko grumbled as she replaced the spear on her back. The Saints were now gathered in the long grass outside the church, seeking fresh air in order to process the information dumped upon them. Emotions swirled in their heads like hurricanes: fear, sadness, despair, but at the forefront, most of them were frothing with rage.  
‘To think I ever thought I was some hero,’ Sayaka fumed. ‘I was nothing but a lab rat the whole time!’  
‘How do you think we feel,’ Mirai shouted, teeth gritted and eyes narrowed. ‘This whole thing has been my life for the last three years!’  
‘At least you’ve had a life,’ Kazumi shot back. ‘As far as I’m concerned, I’m only four months old! I’ve lost all of memories thanks to this sick experiment of theirs!’ Umika and Kaoru winced at her words. They knew she had actually lost much more.  
‘No wonder Kanna and Kyubey got along so famously,’ Niko murmured, brow furrowed in deep thought.  
‘I can’t believe I ever trusted that creature,’ Saki growled in disgust, glaring at her feet. ‘Is this what Mami died for?’  
‘That’s enough,’ Madoka warned. Her voice was calm and slow, and the others had visibly stilled themselves. ‘There’s no point in pitying ourselves for things we can’t control. Instead, we should be focussing on what we can do.’  
‘That’s right,’ Sayaka acquiesced, taking a calming breath. ‘We can’t just bemoan our misfortune like actors in some kabuki play. We have to think of a way to stop the Fall.’  
‘I can think of one way,’ Kyouko grinned maliciously, grinding her fist into her palm. ‘We track down and take out every single one of those little furry freaks!’  
‘Not an option,’ Homura cut in smoothly. ‘When an Incubator dies, another forms somewhere in this city. Even if we joined forces to exterminate them, they’ll recoup their numbers faster than we can kill them.’  
‘How do you know that?’ Sayaka asked, eyebrows rising in suspicion.  
‘What do you think I do in my spare time?’ she answered coldly. Madoka felt her blood run cold as she remembered the night she found her Persona, with Homura levelling a gun at an Incubator’s head.  
‘Holy shit,’ Kyouko breathed. ‘You need to get laid.’ Kyouko chuckled wryly as everyone shot a dirty look at her. Yuma looked back and forth in confusion, while Homura’s scowl deepened. ‘What?’  
‘Okay then,’ Umika coughed, her cheeks glowing. ‘What do we actually do?’  
‘As much as it hurts to say it, I don’t think there’s anything we can do,’ Madoka admitted miserably. She held up her hands, pre-empting any indignant response. ‘As much as we know what’s going on, we don’t know how this whole thing actually _works_. We don’t know how the Fall is coming, but the Incubators do, and possibly Hijiri. We’re pretty much stuck until they make the first move.’  
‘And as much as it pains me to say it, I agree,’ Niko sighed. ‘They’re the ones who hold all the cards. Our only course of action is to carry on like we have before. Maybe Kanna will try something on us, and reveal something about how it all works behind the scenes. Or maybe, as unlikely as it is, one of the Incubators could make a mistake and let something slip. Either way, we’re still counting on the Incubators for further information.’  
‘It’s not like we can just stop fighting Shadows,’ Saki added, eyes narrowing in annoyance. ‘If we do that, then more innocent people will die. The Incubators have us right where they want us.’  
‘But what about you?’ Sayaka asked, pointing her finger straight at Homura. ‘You seem to have an awful lot of knowledge. ‘Where exactly did you learn this stuff? What do you know about Nyx?’  
‘I already told you all I know,’ Homura answered, staring coldly at Sayaka. ‘I only knew Nyx by her name, and I came by it the same way I got the rest of my information: the dying breaths of those who faced their Shadows, and the ramblings of those driven insane by the truth.’ Sayaka stepped back uncomfortably, wincing visibly.  
‘That’s about the long and short of it, then,’ Madoka concluded. ‘We might not like it, but we just carry on until something comes up.’  
‘Yeah,’ Sayaka concurred. ‘There’s another full moon in about three weeks. I guess now that just means putting some poor bastard to rest.’

[One by one, the Saints headed back to town with hung heads and heavy hearts.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=agAGhLdLeQE) Homura was the first to leave, slinking into the darkness without so much as a farewell. Gradually, the others peeled away from their little circle and headed through the thick growth, leaving only Kyouko, Yuma, Niko, Madoka and Sayaka.  
‘You guys should go on ahead,’ Kyouko suggested. ‘This is my place, after all. I think Yuma and I’ll be taking a break from Shadow hunting tonight.’  
‘Understandable,’ Niko nodded. ‘Don’t hesitate to call us if you need anything.’  
‘About that,’ Kyouko interrupted. She turned away from the others, and began mumbling under her breath.  
‘Excuse me?’ Madoka asked. Kyouko snapped her head back, her face twisted in fury, her cheeks as red as her hair.  
‘I said I wanted back in!’ she growled impatiently, huffing loudly as her face heated up. ‘Good God, are you deaf?’  
‘Seriously?’ Niko asked, smirking in amusement. ‘You want to rejoin the Saints after all this time?’  
‘Of course,’ she insisted, her pitch rising to an increasingly shrill level. ‘Is that really so hard for you to comprehend?’  
‘Not really,’ Niko chuckled. ‘I was just wondering what took you so long. We’d love to have you back.’ Kyouko was silent for a moment. She calmed quickly, her face rapidly growing less livid as she smiled sadly.  
‘That’s the thing,’ she sighed. ‘For all the shit I’ve given you, you always treated me like I never left. Except Mirai, but fuck her. Anyway, nobody else would’ve even tolerated me, so I figured it’s time I paid you guys back.’  
‘So what’s this, then?’ Sayaka asked, a smile on her face. ‘Did seeing your Shadow give you the inspiration to change too?’  
‘You’ve changed?’ Kyouko asked, smiling wryly as Sayaka pouted. ‘Thing is, now I’ve got somebody else in my life to think about. I can’t live my life like I did before with her involved.’ She looked down at Yuma, still huddled next to her, and her expression was bafflingly warm.  
‘What about you, Yuma?’ Madoka asked, bending down slightly so she was eye level with her. ‘This is your decision just as much as it is hers.’  
‘I’m going wherever she’s going,’ Yuma nodded. ‘I’d be happy to join you guys.’  
‘Good decision,’ Kyouko nodded to Yuma proudly, before giving a sharp look to Niko. ‘Now, there’s something I want you to do for me...’

[ Class 2-C Homeroom, Morning, Monday 7th July, Waning Crescent Moon, 18 Days Until Next Full Moon ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gs-L5Vvg1Es)

The students poured into the classroom, and then waited patiently enough for Saotome-sensei to arrive. For Madoka and Sayaka, the last few days had proven quite awkward. Not only had they been Shadow hunting with full knowledge that they were furthering Kyubey’s plan, but they were also thinking about the plan Kyouko and Niko had discussed.  
‘Hey, Sayaka,’ she whispered. ‘Do you think she was serious when she—’  
‘No,’ Sayaka answered flatly. ‘She’s making an effort to change for the better, and that’s great, but there’s no way she’d be doing _that_. And even if Niko could do what she asked of her, there’s no way that she would. Also—’

Sayaka’s rant was cut off as Saotome-sensei floated into the room, positively radiating cheer.  
‘Good morning class,’ she greeted happily. ‘I’ll be cutting straight to the announcement. None of my “tangents” today. I’ve had a _very_ good night yesterday.’ As she said this, she wiggled her eyes suggestively, causing Sayaka to wince in disgust.  
‘The best part about it?’ she continued. ‘I didn’t even get a hangover! Now, the announcement. We have another transfer student, would you believe it. And so close to the summer vacation, too!’  
‘There’s no way...’ Sayaka whispered under her breath.  
‘The whole thing was a little last minute, to be honest,’ the teacher went on. ‘Now, she may be a little older than you, and that’s because she’s had to repeat a grade because of some unfortunate life circumstances.’  
‘I guess she was serious after all...’ Madoka mused.  
‘So why don’t we welcome your newest classmate?’ she asked rhetorically, calling to the door. It slid open, and in walked a girl wearing the school’s _seifuku_ , the white and beige contrasting nicely with her scarlet hair.  
‘Hey, what’s up?’ Kyouko casually asked the class, grinning cockily, and Sayaka bit her lip to block the oncoming gale of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends chapter 19, in which Homura is mysterious, Kyubey is a little shit, and Kyouko tsuns, deres and purges the heresy.
> 
> Bit of a shorter chapter than usual, but nonetheless a big update. Turns out expodumps were harder than I thought. Obviously, there are still aspects of the Incubators and their plan that are still under wraps, so I had to be conscious not to tip my hand too early as I wrote. Rest assured, there are still plenty of shocking reveals on the way.
> 
> See you next time.


	20. Changing Seasons

[ Homeroom, After School ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2wjzkI8F5V0)

Madoka remembered what Kyouko had asked of Niko, but to see their plan actually come to fruition was still a bit of a shock. She asked Niko to construct an artificial history stating how she had to repeat an academic year, create a false record of school attendance, and fill out a transfer request to Mitakihara Middle School; all things she had suggested out of the blue that night, no reasons given other than “getting my shit together.” True to form, Niko had simply nodded, and agreed to see what she could do with no questions asked. She thought nothing of it until Kyouko walked into her classroom that morning, surprised that Kyouko had gone through with it, and impressed that Niko had done such an impressive job on such short notice. The one thing that didn’t surprise her was the way Kyouko had interacted with her new classmates.  
‘So,’ asked a girl whose name Madoka couldn’t recall, ‘what school did you go to before?’  
Kyouko shrugged in response, regarding the gaggle of girls that surrounded her with a bored expression. ‘Some shithole in the rough part of town.’  
‘Whereabouts do you live?’ asked another.  
‘Ditto.’  
‘Were you in any clubs? Any sports teams?’  
‘Nope.’  
‘I love your hair! Is the colour natural?’  
‘Have you seen everybody’s hair? Your hair is fucking _lime_. Are you seriously asking me that?’

Madoka and Sayaka watched uncomfortably as Kyouko proved to be far from a social butterfly. As impersonal and standoffish as Homura was, her reputation among the student body as a mysterious and cool individual had been solidified as a result of her quiet politeness and grudging courtesy. Kyouko possessed neither of those things. Kyouko had openly displayed the qualities that Madoka hoped she could rein in while in school: her cockiness, her irreverence, and above all, her foul vocabulary. Homura didn’t have a lot of friends, if any, and that was due to the fact she had coldly rebuked most of the hands extended to her. But at least Homura didn’t brazenly insult the holders of the olive branches.  
‘Not much of a people person, is she?’ observed Kyousuke Kamijou, strolling over to the two girls with Hitomi taking his hand. The crutches were gone now, and he stepped in pace with his girlfriend with only a slight limp.  
‘You can say that again,’ Sayaka sighed, massaging her temples.  
‘So rude,’ Hitomi whispered, shooting a dirty look in Kyouko’s direction. The gathering of gossipers had dispersed, disappointed that they weren’t going to get any more information out of her. Sighing with relief, Kyouko got of her seat and strolled over in to Madoka’s seat. ‘I wouldn’t have thought you’d make friends with someone like that.’  
‘She takes some getting used to, that’s for sure,’ Madoka chuckled. By now, the redhead had reached her desk, smirking cheekily at the pink-haired student. ‘So how was your first day here?’  
‘Load of shit,’ she replied, the bluntness and good humour of the curse causing Hitomi to step back. ‘Math bullshit, history bullshit, and bullshit in foreign languages. I can see why you love this place so much.’  
‘I don’t know,’ Sayaka teased. ‘You seemed to like Saotome-sensei.’ Indeed, Saotome was the only teacher she paid any sort of attention to. Even during her rants, she had never seen anyone so intent on her words.  
‘She’s awesome,’ Kyouko agreed. Madoka was perturbed by the lack of her usual sarcasm. ‘She tells it like it is. She doesn’t piss around like everyone else here. Seriously. Those girls back there? They were asking me about shampoo. _Shampoo_. How am I supposed to have an extended, interesting, friendship-building conversation about fucking shampoo?’  
‘You’re not,’ Sayaka answered bluntly. ‘It’s called small talk, but you probably wouldn’t know much about that.’  
‘And what’s that supposed to mean?’ Kyouko grumbled. ‘You make me sound like some kind of hobo starved of human interaction.’  
‘Which you were,’ Sayaka countered brusquely. Kyouko hummed quietly, nodding with a slight frown. She opened one eye and looked at the two individuals she didn’t recognise. ‘These guys friends of yours?’  
‘They are,’ Madoka nodded brightly, gesturing to them. ‘That’s Hitomi Shizuki and Kyousuke Kamijou.’  
‘Kamijou?’ Kyouko stretched out the sound of the name, and then her eyes lit up in recognition. ‘You’re the guy Sayaka’s got a—’  
‘Hush,’ Sayaka hissed. ‘Besides, that’s all in the past now.’ Kyouko saw the way the couple held each other’s hands, totally indifferent to the land mine she had evidently stepped on.  
‘Well,’ the redhead purred, ‘you don’t need him when you got me, right?’ Kyouko wiggled her eyebrows, causing Sayaka to turn bright red, while Hitomi began to pale.  
‘Excuse me,’ Hitomi squeaked, wearing a smile that would have been polite if not for the wide, staring eyes, ‘but what exactly do you mean by that?’  
‘I think you know what I meant,’ the transfer student answered slyly. She bent down so that she was eye level with Sayaka, and lazily draped an arm on her shoulders, causing her to shiver. ‘I just showed her she didn’t need some stupid boy to show her a good time...’ Madoka could swear that if she looked carefully enough, she could steam rise from Sayaka’s ears as she pushed Kyouko away and gibbered manically. The redhead laughed at Sayaka’s flailing with watering eyes.  
‘The look on your face...’ she wheezed, clutching her stomach as she tried in vain to calm herself. Her riotous guffawing quietened to breathless chuckling as Sayaka composed herself, shooting Kyouko an annoyed glower, or at least attempting to with her scarlet cheeks. Madoka gave the offending transfer student her best disappointed pout, and Kyouko finally calmed down. Until she looked towards Hitomi and started laughing again. The green-haired girl stared absolutely silently at Kyouko, her smile so wide it strained her lips, and the lids of her wide eyes twitched every other second.  
‘I think you broke her,’ Sayaka sighed, and with a blubbering shake of her head, that was when Hitomi returned to the land of the living.  
‘I’m fine, I’m fine, nothing to worry about,’ she giggled nervously, ignoring the concerned look on her boyfriend’s face. ‘Sayaka,’ she asked pointedly, an edge to her voice that Madoka had never heard before. ‘What exactly is your...relationship with Sakura-san?’  
‘I think Madoka already told you,’ Sayaka replied flatly, fairly certain where this was going. ‘We met her a few months ago on our way home, and we just kind of...hit it off.’ That answer wasn’t likely to calm Hitomi down, in fact, it might have agitated her further, but it was still better than telling her they had gotten into a fight.  
‘We got in a fight,’ Kyouko stated bluntly, eliciting a gasp from Hitomi and making Sayaka bury her face in her hands.  
‘We got off to a rough start, sure,’ she admitted, ‘but despite being, well...her, she’s actually a great person.’  
‘Standing right here,’ Kyouko chimed, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.  
‘We got past our differences quicker than I thought we would,’ Sayaka informed her, smiling. ‘Even though we weren’t in the same school, we’d often meet up together and—’  
‘Bang each other’s brains out,’ Kyouko interrupted, a sly grin on her face. Sayaka erupted into a violent coughing fit, catching her coughs to hide her scorching face. Madoka laughed out of sheer disbelief of what she had just heard. Hitomi remained still, still wearing her small, polite smile as her face turned a shade of red that bordered on purple. Madoka worried that she might explode, there being so much blood in her cheeks.  
‘No,’ Hitomi responded with a voice that was cheerful and serene. Her eyelid twitched. ‘No thank you. Nope. Thanks, but no thanks. I don’t think so. _No grazie_. _Bù xièxiè_...’ As she babbled, she turned on her heel and marched slowly out of the room with an unnaturally stiff posture, resembling a toy soldier in how she walked.  
‘Hey, wait,’ Kyousuke called after her as she followed her out of the room. The three remaining said nothing, Kyouko snickering as tears formed in her eyes whilst Sayaka glared furiously at her.  
‘You couldn’t resist,’ she hissed, her cheeks still pink. ‘You just couldn’t resist, could you?’  
‘You know what?’ Kyouko chuckled. ‘Forget what I said about this place before. This shit is too funny.’  
‘I’ve been meaning to ask about that,’ Madoka pondered. ‘Why did you decide to come here? Seems pretty unusual for you.’  
‘Yeah, a little,’ Kyouko sighed, the humour draining from her eyes. ‘Look, ever since that whole thing with my Shadow, I’ve been thinking about stuff. I just couldn’t forget all the things my other self told me.’  
‘I know the feeling,’ Sayaka concurred solemnly.  
‘While I was stuck in bed after the fight, I couldn’t stop fixating on the whole thing about me running away from people,’ she explained. ‘I never really had much social bonding during my solo days, obviously, and my whole “cold badass” shtick made me even less sociable in some twisted self-fulfilling prophecy.  
‘You know, Mami called me on my shit ages ago,’ she continued, smirking mournfully. ‘I knew even back then that the life I was living would lead to an early grave. I thought I was too proud to admit it, but in reality I was just too scared to face everybody after the shit I pulled over the months.  
‘I guess I just wanted to make up for all that,’ she concluded. ‘I wanted to start interacting with people my own age again. Even if I didn’t like it, I needed to do it. That’s why I came back to school.’  
‘That’s a good decision,’ Madoka concurred. ‘But what about Yuma?’  
‘You thought I’d forget about her?’ Kyouko asked, almost offended. ‘I had Niko get her into one of the nearby elementary schools. She’ll be safe, don’t worry.’  
‘Okay, so why did you come to our school?’ Sayaka asked. ‘Of all the schools in the area, this is one of the harder ones to get into. And why our class, too?’  
‘It ain’t obvious?’ Kyouko chuckled. ‘I like you guys.’

[ Kaname Residence, Evening ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=27WKaZ3AY4U)

‘This sucks,’ Junko Kaname sighed, taking another sip of her tea, disappointingly plain after Tomohisa took the brandy out of her reach. Madoka’s mother had returned earlier than usual, though still long after the sun had set, and wordlessly sat down in the kitchen to sulk over cup after cup of tea.  
‘Something happen at work?’ Tomohisa asked, finally deciding that it was safe to poke the hornets’ nest. Madoka sat in the living room, only pretending to watch TV as she eavesdropped shamelessly.  
‘Betrayal!’ her mother snapped. ‘Backstabbing bitches, the lot of them! Julius Caesar’s stabbing has nothing on this one!’  
‘That’s for certain,’ her husband replied dryly. ‘Since I don’t see any stab wounds on you, perhaps you could explain what happened.’ The elder woman growled bitterly, and loosened a little.  
‘Okay,’ she sighed. ‘Remember that trip I was planning on taking?’  
‘Trip?’ Madoka asked, no longer hiding the fact she was listening in on them. Her mother shot her a wry grin and a raised eyebrow, and continued on irritably.  
‘Don’t get excited,’ she chided softly. ‘Me and a few of my colleagues were planning to take a few days off together. We were going to spend a few nights at a historical inn in the countryside, just us girls. Naturally, they dumped this on me and pretty much forced the short straw on me, so I had to plan and bankroll the trip. So on top of the hard work I usually do, I had to arrange this whole thing as well.’  
‘Sounds tough,’ Madoka admitted, ‘but it ought to have been worth it.’  
‘It sounded like it was going to be worth it until today, that is,’ she groaned. ‘One by one, they winked out on me, saying that “something came up” or “I’ve got conflicting arrangements.” One of them even said right to my face that she didn’t want to spend any more time with me than absolutely necessary! And all this is after I finally finished arranging everything.’  
‘So everything’s been finalised?’ Tomohisa asked out of curiosity.  
‘That’s why it’s such a pain,’ she moaned into her sleeves. ‘Now I have to spend ages cancelling everything, getting rid of the minibus and getting our money back.’  
‘Why don’t we go?’ Madoka suggested, feeling a short burst of piquing curiosity.  
‘Look, Madoka, I can’t just—’  
‘Why not?’ Tomohisa interrupted. ‘If you’re worried about your colleagues, forget about them. It may have been their idea, but they were the ones who pulled out. Plus, it’s your money in the first place, so do what you want with it. You go and have fun without them.’ At the thought of spiting the women who may or may not have been her friends, Junko grinned devilishly, but her face went back to a frustrated frown after a little thought.  
‘But the rooms and the vehicle have been booked for eight people,’ she argued. ‘Even if we took the whole family, we’d be four short.’  
‘Say, Madoka,’ Tomohisa called, ‘why don’t you invite some of your friends?’  
‘No thank you,’ Junko grumbled. ‘I went to an all-girls middle school, remember? I’ve spent quite enough time around girls that age. Except Madoka, I can never get enough of my little girl.’ At that last part, she smiled blissfully with fluorescent cheeks.  
‘I was pretty sure you weren’t slipping anything in that tea,’ her father muttered to himself. ‘Anyway, what do you think of the idea, Madoka?’  
‘I’m not so sure myself,’ Madoka admitted, feeling a little crestfallen. Could she really take some time to herself after all that had happened? The fewer nests she destroyed, the more people would die. Even if she forgot about the nameless citizens of Mitakihara, she couldn’t forget the Saints. If she went on that trip, then they put themselves at greater risk by fighting without her Wild Card ability; if she took a few friends with her, then that risk was even greater. She couldn’t bear the thought of another one of her friends dying—or worse, turning into a Shadow—when she wasn’t there to help, least of all because of her own selfishness...  
‘Madoka,’ her mother’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Their eyes met, and Madoka was surprised by the sad smile on the older woman’s face. ‘I think I’m coming around to it,’ she admitted. ‘I know more than anyone how hard the last few weeks have been on you. I know you’re under a lot of stress, it’s written all over your face. There’s nothing wrong with taking a little time for yourself every once in a while. Have a little talk with a few of your friends, they’ll understand.’  
‘S-sure,’ Madoka replied uncertainly. She began to remember the advice she had given to Sayaka when she had gone near mad with grief. Even if she faltered, the others would glad to pick up her slack. After the constant fighting, she wanted nothing more than to kick up her feet for a little while, and there was nothing selfish in that. That was what Kyubey would want her to think.  
‘You don’t have to make any decisions now,’ Junko reminded her. ‘We won’t be going until the summer break starts.’  
‘Of course,’ Madoka agreed, feeling a little livelier. ‘I’ll make a few calls later in the week, see what people think.’  
‘Good idea,’ Junko nodded, and then proudly pumped her fist. ‘The Kaname family plus four are going on vacation! Tomohisa, my dear, can I have my brandy back?’  
‘No.’

[ Inner City Mitakihara, Evening, Friday 25th July, Full Moon ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X0zl33nfyHk)

Madoka spread her arms to keep her balance on the tightrope. The Shadow’s nest was like an endless clear blue sky, the Saints tiptoeing on endless clotheslines, studded with massive, colourful pegs suspending a variety of enormous garments; one sock was the size of a grown man. She held her bow in one hand and her Evoker in the other, unwilling to use either for fear of losing her balance and plummeting into the abyss below. Her rope wobbled violently as the Shadow bore down on her. The Shadow looked human enough, almost resembling a girl in a school uniform, but that made its appearance all the more twisted. It was a massive thing, about five meters long, its _seifuku_ -clad torso bearing six arms and no head, while two more unnaturally long arms stretched from beneath its skirt in place of legs. It rushed her down like the narrow clothesline was no hindrance, its many hands gripping the various ropes like an enormous tarantula, and its long pleated skirt billowing in the wind. Under normal circumstances, she would be analysing its path, ordering a scan, assessing its weaknesses and selecting the right Persona for the job. But as it came ever closer, all she could do was wonder who this person was. What was their name? Did they have a family? Were they in a team of Persona-users just like she was? Did anyone know what happened to them?  
‘Madoka, watch it!’ warned Kyouko, and she came to her senses just in time to duck underneath the Shadow’s arm as it swiped one of its claws. She held on by the knee and the elbow, getting a good view of the chasm below as she dangled on the wire. She gulped as she tightened her grip on her Evoker as thought of a potential solution to her predicament. It was a gamble, and the stakes were her life. The Shadow nestled above her, staring at her with its eyeless gaze as a fireball blossomed in one of its gnarled hands. Madoka steeled herself, and let go. Wind rushed past her ears as she fell, the _Agi_ attack incinerating the rope she was clinging to a second ago. Now it was the make or break moment.  
‘Kurama Tengu!’ she cried desperately as she triggered her Evoker. The winged man appeared by her side and firmly gripped her shoulders with his talons. With a powerful flap they began to ascend, and soon they were soaring up to what felt like the roof of the nest, the Shadow looking like a common house spider scuttling around its vast web of clotheslines.  
‘About time you figured that one out,’ Niko shouted over the rushing wind. Madoka looked left and found the budding scientist tightly gripping the back of her own Persona, her solar panels extended like the wings of a jet.  
‘I almost died, you know,’ Madoka huffed. Inwardly, she marvelled at how easily she could joke about being in mortal peril.  
‘You could handle it, you big baby,’ Niko taunted. ‘Saki and Kyouko are still down there. I don’t think their Personas are very good fliers.’  
‘I think I have an idea,’ Madoka said, looking down at the vast network of rope. ‘Niko, can you used your Mind Charge and destroy the entire thing in one go?’ Niko’s eyes widened slightly; the only sign as to just how taken aback she was.  
‘And blow them to kingdom come as well?’ she balked.  
‘Don’t worry,’ Madoka reassured her. ‘I’ll pick them up before you blast this place to hell.’ Niko stared incredulously for a moment, and then groaned slightly.  
‘ _Mind Charge!_ ’ she ordered, and the body of her Persona lit up with an electric blue aura, lightning arcing between her fingertips. ‘You'd better know what you’re doing!’  
‘Trust me,’ Madoka pleaded. ‘I give the signal, you blow that web up!’  
‘I hope that tengu of yours can carry three people,’ Niko roared over the din of her own power.  
‘Don’t worry,’ Madoka grinned with confidence. ‘I’ve got something a little more heavy-duty for that.’

‘Is that the best you’ve got?’ Kyouko laughed, twirling her spear as she danced on the tightrope. The Shadow gave another inhuman howl as fireballs sprouted from four of its gnarled hands and flew towards the comparatively small redhead. Kyouko snorted and deftly leaped from her perch, landing on a lower rope with an uncertain wobble as her previous foothold exploded behind her. She looked around, her heart sinking as no further footholds presented themselves, the nearest ropes far out of her reach.  
‘ _Mazionga!_ ’ Saki commanded smoothly, and Antheia lashed out with four lances of lightning, each finding their mark in one of the creature’s elbows. It roared again as its arms shuddered, sending dangerous wobbles down the wires it held, and then it growled as it turned her attention to her.  
‘Saki,’ Madoka shouted as she flew by. ‘We’re getting out of here! You get closer to Kyouko and I’ll handle the rest!’  
‘I assume you’ve got some kind of plan?’ Saki asked, eyeing her suspiciously.  
‘Just trust me,’ Madoka urged, taking off without another word. Saki rolled her eyes as she trotted along the narrow beam in Kyouko’s direction.  
‘ _Sukunda!_ ’ she shouted, and a wave of sickly green fog washed over the Shadow. Moving lethargically, the creature lazily swiped a claw at her but she easily ducked the slow attack and kept running.  
‘ _Agidyne!_ ’ Kyouko roared, and Saki finished her run as she jumped down to Kyouko’s rope. A searing fireball exploded against the Shadow, eliciting another pained screech as flames licked at its uniform and the ropes around it. ‘Okay,’ she intoned drolly. ‘Now what?’  
‘Jump!’ they heard Madoka shout as she approached, sending her Persona into a dive bomb.  
‘Seriously?’ Kyouko balked, staring down in the abyss below.  
‘Just do it!’ Saki snapped, shoving Kyouko off the wire and leaning over and off a moment later. She silently dove into infinity, head down and arms flat by hers sides as Kyouko squealed in panic, arms flailing wildly as Madoka overtook them and stopped some ways beneath them.  
‘Seiryu!’ she shouted as she blasted her Evoker. Kyouko landed on her face with a painful thud as Saki made a graceful three-point landing, but both were equally shocked by what they had just landed on.  
‘Hail Mary fulla grace!’ Kyouko gasped as she felt the sparkling sapphire scales under hands, in awe of the fact that Madoka had summoned a dragon. Madoka gripped its white mane as its massive serpentine body glided through the air like an eel through water. It swam towards the top of the sky, the Shadow roaring after it as Madoka rose to meet Niko.  
‘Now!’ she ordered, and the electrifying aura around Niko grew to its crescendo.  
‘ _Megido!_ ’ Niko cried, and the world held its breath as a mote of glowing particles fell down to the web. For a moment there was silence, and then white, so much white, blinded the Saints, a deafening blast of pure power burying the Shadow’s death knell as the ropes it crawled on were turned to dust. The silver corona faded, and there was nothing but void, and soon the Saints allowed the light to take them home.

[‘I’ve seen some shit in my time,’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=agAGhLdLeQE) Kyouko panted, hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath, ‘but never did I imagine I would be riding a fucking dragon tonight!’  
‘Only you, Kaname,’ Saki sighed, slumped against the wall as the adrenaline worked its way out of her system. ‘Only you would come up with a plan so ridiculous, so risky, but so good...’  
‘It worked a charm, sure,’ Kyouko seethed, glaring at the awkwardly stumbling Madoka, ‘but you could’ve at least warned us before telling us to jump into the abyss, Princess. I was saying my fucking prayers back there!’  
‘I seem to recall less praying and more screaming like a little kid,’ Saki japed, grinning slyly at the newly reinstated Saint.  
‘I was praying on the inside!’  
‘Another job well done,’ a small voice coldly congratulated them. The smiles faded away as Kyubey sauntered into the alleyway.  
‘Looks like this one wasn’t your little death bringer, was it?’ Kyouko spat, looking at the furry thing like it was grime on her boots.  
‘Of course not,’ the Incubator replied matter-of-factly. ‘If that Shadow was capable of drawing the results we require, you would not have survived.’  
‘You know just how to lighten the mood, don’t you?’ Niko grumbled. The Incubator paid her words no mind, its glowing pink eyes boring straight into Madoka’s.  
‘I wish you a safe trip,’ it said as it turned away. ‘Take some time for recreation if you must, but please bear in mind the innocent lives you put at risk.’ It scampered away into the night, leaving Madoka stare sullenly into space.  
‘Wow,’ Kyouko whistled, strolling over to place a hand on Madoka’s shoulder. ‘Ever since we found out the truth, Kyubey’s been more of a prick than usual.’  
‘The Incubators don’t have anything to hide anymore,’ Madoka sighed, looking guiltily at the redhead. ‘Now they say these things to make us doubt ourselves, to lose hope, and to make us turn into Shadows as fast as possible.’  
‘And do you doubt yourself right now?’ Kyouko asked pointedly. ‘Are their little tactics working on you?’  
‘About the trip I’m taking...’ Madoka began.  
‘We’ve been over this, Kaname,’ Saki reminded her firmly. ‘If you need time to recuperate, take it. We’ll hold down the fort while you’re gone.’  
‘Sure,’ Madoka agreed hesitantly, ‘but the people...’  
‘It’s fine,’ Niko reassured her. ‘We have our territory more than well-looked after. You don’t need to worry.’  
‘Just relax,’ Saki said, as though issuing a battlefield command. ‘Spend some time with your family. Not all of us are lucky enough to do that.’ Madoka noticed Niko and Kyouko’s expressions darken slightly.

One by one, each girl made her own way home, but as Kyouko left, Madoka made her way to follow her.  
‘There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you,’ Madoka opened.  
‘Is this the part where you confess how madly in love with me you are?’ Kyouko chucked. ‘Because, no offense, I don’t go for the little ones.’  
‘No, no, no,’ Madoka babbled, fighting down a flush. ‘I was going to invite you and Yuma to the trip.’  
‘You what?’ Kyouko gaped, amusement creeping into her eyes.  
‘My parents said I could take a few friends with me,’ Madoka explained. ‘Sayaka’s coming as well, obviously, but I couldn’t really think of anyone else to invite.’  
‘So why ask me?’  
‘I figured that you two could use a break,’ Madoka smiled. ‘You two have been through so much, so I thought if I could take you away from all this just for a few days—’  
‘Who asked you, huh?’ Kyouko snapped, making Madoka flinch. ‘What did I tell you about taking pity on me?’ She glared fiercely at the trembling archer, her red eyes drilling angrily into her. After a minute of this, she sighed in dejection.  
‘I’m only getting so mad because I know you’re right,’ she admitted. ‘We all could use a change of scenery every now and again. Consider us in.’  
‘That’s fantastic,’ Madoka beamed, before shooting Kyouko with a serious look. ‘But I’m only taking you if you promise to mind your attitude.’  
‘Sure, sure,’ Kyouko rolled her eyes. ‘I’ll watch my fucking language.’  
‘I’m serious,’ Madoka shrieked. ‘I don’t want you cursing like a wounded sailor in front of my parents, and especially not my brother.’  
‘He’s a boy,’ she laughed, ‘I’m sure he can handle a girl with a little attitude.’  
‘He’s two.’  
‘Oh,’ the redhead’s eyes widened in comprehension. ‘I might actually have to try this time.’  
‘I swear,’ Madoka sighed, ‘you are a fucking terrible influence on Yuma.’ She clapped a hand over her mouth, Kyouko chuckling as she realised what she had just said. ‘And you’re a bad influence on me too, for that matter!’  
‘You know you love me!’ Kyouko laughed. As Madoka flushed in embarrassment, she began to think of who her fourth tagalong could be. As she considered who would be willing and free to come, she could only think of one person.

[ Uptown Mitakihara, Afternoon, Saturday 26th July 2059, Waning Gibbous Moon, 28 Days Until Next Full Moon ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jg7CG2QOZsM)

Being the first official day of the summer break, the streets were crammed with young people, including many that Madoka only vaguely recognised from school. When she had texted Homura earlier that morning, asking to talk to her about something in person, she had replied with an address that led her to the northwest corner of the city. In this more affluent sector the trees were healthier and more verdant, the roads were spotless, and buildings that were wider than they were tall practically shined with lustre. The address pointed to an apartment complex attached to a comparatively humble row of houses, its windows facing the corner of a crossroads. Tentatively, she stepped inside, climbed the stairs and crept through the luxurious corridors until she found the specified number. Willing the butterflies away from her stomach, she sucked in a breath and knocked on the door.  
‘Come in,’ called the soft, toneless voice of Homura Akemi, the door sliding open with what Madoka presumed was a remote command. Madoka stifled a gasp as she drank in the decoration. The living room was a seemingly endless white void, with alabaster walls and a snowy carpet that felt amazing against her now shoeless feet. On the ceiling hung an extravagant clock, its ticking face peering down at the floor as it dangled down from the massive system of near-silent gears that powered it. In the middle of the room was a wide circular table, surrounded by a ring of plush couches and reclining seats of all colours. Even with the new additions, there would be no trouble fitting all of the Saints in here. At the head of the table sat Homura, the many parts of what Madoka assumed was some kind of automatic rifle laid out in front of her, busy with the task of methodically wiping each one with an oiled cloth.  
‘Good afternoon, Homura-chan,’ Madoka greeted cordially, desperately hoping that it would break the ice. ‘Nice weather, eh?’  
‘It’s alright, I guess,’ Homura sighed, concentrating utterly on some mechanism that was beyond Madoka. Madoka blushed as she realised that Homura was wearing simple black pyjamas. Obviously, she hadn’t planned on appreciating the summer weather, and wasn’t expecting any visitors.  
‘Nice place you have here,’ she stammered, looking back and forth across the room in order not to fixate on the buttons left undone on Homura’s top. The clock above ticked the silence away painfully.  
‘My great-aunt owns this place, actually,’ Homura explained laconically. There was no other sound than the constant tick of the clock. ‘As you may notice, she has a rather hands-off approach to child rearing.’  
‘No parents?’ Madoka asked reflexively. The silence ticked on as Madoka kicked herself for asking something so stupid.  
‘My mother died in a train derailment when I was five,’ Homura answered, as if asked what she had for breakfast. ‘I never knew my father.’  
‘I’m so sorry,’ Madoka apologised, still ashamed of her insensitive question.  
‘Don’t be,’ Homura said as she rubbed some springy part, no indication of any upset in her manner. ‘It happened a long time ago.’ Madoka looked dejectedly at the busy girl, and despite her glum, her curiosity was piqued by a pair of red-framed spectacles on the table.  
‘Homura-chan, I didn’t know you wore—’  
‘I don’t,’ Homura interrupted, her voice a little more forceful than usual. She squinted as she returned to her task. ‘Those belong to my great-aunt.’  
‘I thought you said—’  
[‘Madoka, what is this about?’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tHIQdXyNxwY) she asked accusingly, her eyes narrowed at her visitor. Her eyes had been squinted the entire time, now that she was thinking about it. ‘You didn’t come here for small talk.’  
‘Guilty as charged,’ Madoka admitted, withering a little under Homura’s gaze. ‘I came here to ask something of you.’  
‘Ask away,’ Homura commanded with a thin edge of impatience in her voice. ‘If it isn’t about the weather, then what is it?’  
‘You see, I...’ Madoka hesitated, every word disappearing from her vocabulary as she tried to speak. It was an awkward display punctuated by her stuttering and the ticking of the clock. Whenever Madoka remembered what she was trying to see, one look at Homura would cause her brain to melt again.  
‘Out with it!’  
‘I was going to ask you come with me on a vacation!’ she blurted out all out once. Homura closed her eyes for a moment, and slowly reopened them to fix Madoka with a stern look.  
‘No.’  
‘I’m not asking to go alone,’ Madoka clarified, her cheeks beginning to flush. ‘I mean you’d be going with my family and a few friends, not just the two of us obviously. I mean if you wanted to go on a trip with just the two of us, then that’s fine by...oh what am I saying? Forget I said anything because I’m just rambling at this point and I ramble when I’m embarrassed and I can’t believe I’m acting so—’  
‘Slow down,’ Homura commanded. The smoothness of her voice put Madoka at ease, letting her take a few deep breaths as she stopped her rant. ‘I’m not going.’  
‘It’s nothing drastic,’ Madoka pleaded. ‘Just a few days away from...this.’  
‘That’s time we don’t have,’ Homura insisted. ‘Every moment we’re not fighting or preparing for a fight is another moment the Incubators have the advantage.’  
‘The Incubators already have the advantage,’ Madoka countered. ‘Look, just a little break. Kyouko and Sayaka agreed—’  
‘Miki and Sakura will be there?’ Homura raised an eyebrow. ‘That’s even less reason for me to go.’  
‘But I—’  
‘Why are you insistent on this?’ Homura raised her voice, patience worn thin.  
‘Because I don’t know you!’ Madoka snapped. Silence fell once again, and Madoka sucked in a breath so she didn’t have to listen to any more of that damned clock. ‘Look, ever since I started all this, you’ve been of great help to me; gave me more practical advice, warned me of the dangers no one else would talk about. You had no reason to tell us the truth about all this, and I know for a fact that you haven’t told us everything, but without that knowledge, me, Sayaka...a lot of us would have died.  
‘You’ve saved me so many times,’ she continued, ‘but despite that, I barely know you.’  
‘It ought to stay that way,’ Homura rebuked coldly, but Madoka noticed the weakness in her voice, and the lack of eye contact.  
‘Homura-chan,’ she chided soothingly. ‘I don’t know what happened to you. I don’t know how you first learned about the Fall, or the Incubators or Nyx, but it must have been the result of some pretty terrible experiences. You don’t have to come just for me, Homura. If anybody here deserves a break, it’s you.’  
Homura was absolutely still. Madoka awaited her response with baited breath, every second ticked away by the clock above.  
‘Fine,’ she relented. ‘When are we leaving?’  
‘Monday,’ Madoka chirped, surprised by how easily Homura had swayed. ‘We’ll be meeting at my house.’  
‘I’ll be there,’ Homura chafed, returning to her maintenance. ‘Don’t make me change my mind.’  
‘Glad to hear it,’ Madoka said, casting one final look to the parts to on the table before putting her shoes back on. ‘What you’re doing there may be a little above me, but I think it’s best that you wear your glasses while doing that.’

Madoka let the building with a spring in her step, leaving Homura alone with the metronome of her clock.  
‘Damn you, Madoka Kaname,’ she whispered, replacing her glasses as she continued her work.

[ Kaname Residence, Morning, Monday 28th July 2059, Waning Gibbous Moon, 26 Days Until Next Full Moon ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2t_Itshoso8)

It was late midsummer morning when the Kaname family, as well as a few other teenage girls assembled outside their home. Underneath a blazing sun and a clear blue sky praised by a choir of cicadas, Madoka, Yuma, Kyouko and Sayaka chatted amongst themselves as they waited for the mysterious fourth guest.  
‘So, who is it?’ Sayaka asked impatiently. ‘Is it Kazumi?’  
‘I considered it, but I decided against it,’ Madoka admitted. ‘I thought it would be best if she spent more time with the original Saints, get to know them again.’  
‘Please don’t tell me it’s Mirai,’ Kyouko groaned. ‘If we spend more than ten minutes in the same room, I might actually beat her to death.’  
‘I’m sure you don’t need to worry about that,’ Yuma laughed nervously.  
‘Big Sis!’ a small voice shouted excitably. Tatsuya smiled widely as he hobbled over to his older sister. ‘Big Sis! We’re going now, right?’  
‘Soon,’ Madoka assured him. ‘We have to wait for everyone to get here first. Have you met my friends, Tatsuya? You remember Sayaka, right?’  
‘Saya-kun!’ he cheered, turning to beam at the one face he recognised, toddling in her direction. Sayaka positively melted at the incoming cuteness, and even Kyouko cracked a smile at the sight.  
‘Hi there, Tatsuya-kun!’ Sayaka cooed, bending down to scoop him up in her arms. The boy laughed as he was lifted into the air with a grunt of effort from Sayaka. ‘Gosh, you’re getting big!’  
‘This is a side of you I rarely see, Miki-san,’ a soft voice called from the other side of the road. Homura approached the group almost cautiously, wearing a shirt and pants a shade of black far too dark for this weather.  
‘What exactly are you doing here?’ Sayaka said icily. Kyouko also tensed at the sight of her, discreetly nudging Yuma behind her.  
‘I invited her,’ Madoka informed them, hoping to prevent the fight before it began. The other two looked as flabbergasted as she had expected them to.  
‘It’s true,’ Homura agreed. ‘I didn’t want to come, but as always, she has ways of convincing people.’  
‘Look,’ Kyouko warned, pointing a finger in Homura’s direction. ‘I don’t give a fu—’ She caught herself, still pointing at Homura as she looked into Tatsuya’s bright, innocent eyes. ‘...I don’t care if the fu... _flipping_ Pope sent you here. You start any sh... _trouble_ , you answer to me.’ Kyouko turned bright red as Sayaka began to laugh herself hoarse, bending to put Tatsuya down so she didn’t drop him.  
‘That was legendary!’ she wheezed, her hands rubbing her sore stomach. Even Homura cracked a smile at the absurd sight of Kyouko censoring herself.  
‘Sure, sure,’ Kyouko grumbled, watching as the little boy scurried away to his mother. ‘I fucking hate all of you,’ she whispered when she was sure he was out of earshot.  
‘Is everyone here?’ Junko asked, carrying the child in her arms as she walked up to the group.  
‘All present and accounted for,’ Sayaka reported, grudgingly casting an eye over to Homura.  
‘Quick question,’ Kyouko held up her hand. ‘Where was it we were going again?’  
‘Madoka was a little hazy on the details,’ Homura said, casting her piercing gaze back to Madoka.  
‘It’s a nice little inn, far from the noisy city,’ Junko informed them, unable to contain her excitement. ‘It’s gotten glowing reviews, so I couldn’t resist.’  
‘Cool,’ Sayaka nodded. ‘Whereabouts is it.’  
‘It’s pretty out of the way,’ Junko said, ‘in a sleepy little town called Inaba.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again all. This is gonna be a little comedy arc where the gang gets their well-deserved break. It was originally only going to be one chapter, but that pesky little thing called characterization got in the way of the antics and homoeroticism, so a two-parter it will be. Also, the inn they're going to was originally going to be in Nara, and then I got to thinking "why not Inaba? Would that be too pandery? Why the hell not?"
> 
> Tune in next time for crude humour, shipping debauchery, and more representation from the Persona side of things, including Best Girl. See you guys later.


	21. Your Affection

[ En Route to Inaba, Afternoon ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2t_Itshoso8)

With the highway relatively free of traffic, the minibus rolled along the concrete at a fast, yet comfortable pace. Tomohisa took the helm of the minibus, his wife lounging in the passenger seat beside him, while everyone else fit comfortably enough in the vehicle’s other six seats. Sayaka and Kyouko exchanged playful banter in a way that looked to any outsider like a vicious argument, with the redhead being especially mindful of the boy strapped into the booster seat next to her, smiling like a simple car journey was the most exciting thing in the world. Madoka should have been smiling at the happy scene, but she felt nothing but concern for Homura. The dark-haired girl had said nothing for the entire trip, simply casting a bored look out of the window, ignoring what was going on inside the car. Madoka had brought her along in an attempt to get to know her better, but she had resisted any attempt at social interaction, even within this confined space. She had been silent for roughly an hour, and by her estimate, it would be another two hours before they reached Inaba. She sighed, wondering if Homura really considered her a friend.

Unbeknownst to her, Junko Kaname shared her concerns, albeit for different reasons. Through an hour of eavesdropping on their conversations, she had a good measure of all of Madoka’s new friends; a skill every mother possessed in order to determine who was a Bad Influence on their children. She had known Sayaka since the girl was five, so she was already in the clear. This Kyouko Sakura seemed like a rough customer, more than a little crass in how she conducted herself, but overall seemed like a decent kid; she reminded her of herself when she was her age. Yuma was almost like a green-haired Madoka in how she was so polite and innocent. But she got almost nothing from Akemi. Her standoffish nature, the way she kept to herself, it was like she was a non-entity. An unknown factor. No mother wanted an unknown factor in her daughter’s life, so she decided to test the waters.  
‘So,’ Junko called, leaning over her seat to look directly at Homura, ‘you’re this Akemi-san I’ve been hearing so much about.’  
‘Yes,’ Homura nodded, still staring at the rolling hills outside, ‘I am.’ A reflexive response that didn’t leave much room for conversation.  
‘So are the rumours true?’ her mother asked, a cheeky grin on her face.  
‘What rumours?’ Homura asked, adjusting her gaze to face the older woman. There was no curiosity in her eyes, but it was a start.  
‘Well...’ she began, pausing as she didn’t even know any rumours about Homura Akemi. She snapped her head towards her daughter. ‘Madoka, why haven’t you told me any rumours about your friend?’  
‘What?’ Madoka balked in disbelief. ‘I don’t...you can’t expect me to...’  
‘Honestly,’ Junko sighed. ‘I’m your mother. If you ever feel the impulse to talk about someone behind their back, I’m right here. At the very least, you’ll amuse me.’  
‘I don’t imagine doing that,’ Madoka laughed nervously. Homura turned away from the exchange, resuming her view of the scrolling scenery, already tuning out of the world.  
‘Why don’t you tell me a little about yourself?’ Junko insisted. She needed to keep up the pressure.  
‘I wouldn’t bother,’ Kyouko interrupted, annoyance written on her face. ‘She’s as sociable as a rock.’  
‘That’s why I brought her here,’ Madoka informed them, a rare look of deviousness in her eyes. ‘She can’t just sit there brooding for three days.’  
‘I am fully capable of doing that,’ Homura said, her sullen eyes never leaving the window. There was a moment of silence. ‘Of not talking to you, at least. I don’t brood.’  
‘See that, right there?’ Sayaka pointed at her. ‘That is textbook brooding. Trust me, I’ve done my fair share.’  
‘Yeah,’ Kyouko laughed, ‘well, you’re less broody than you are “I am justice in sparkly blue spandex and a cape!”’ She shouted it in a booming contralto, puffing out her chest and striking a dynamic pose the best she could in such a confined space. Sayaka fumed as Madoka and Yuma chortled lightly.

No one else but Junko saw it, but it happened. She saw the ghost of a smile on her lips, gone as soon as it was there. She saw her quick glance towards the scene, the warmth of longing reflected in them that soon faded into cool, dark purple. That told Junko a number of things. She knew that Homura was a very guarded girl, and she knew that as much as she wanted to join in the fun, she felt as though she couldn’t, either out of some foolish, young notion of looking cool, or simply out of habit from a hard-knock life. Just like herself when she was younger. But most principally, Junko knew that Homura Akemi was going to one tough nut to crack.

Inaba Central Shopping District, Afternoon

It was still quite early in the afternoon when the minibus rolled into the Yasoinaba region. The old lady could tell it a mile off by the dust cloud spiralling down the road, and she wasn’t overly surprised to see visitors coming in from the city. The lady wasn’t _that_ old; indeed, she had yet to celebrate her fifty-fifth birthday, but she certainly felt old, the way her knees troubled her as she shuffled down the street. Inaba had always been a quiet enough little tourist attraction, and though the years wore her down, it didn’t change the idyllic spirit of this little town. They undoubtedly came here to visit the Amagi Inn, one of the town’s largest sources of income and a wonderful little holiday retreat that had been in business for more than a hundred years. Of course, she frowned as she considered the possibility that they were here to satisfy a more morbid form of curiosity, as Inaba was also the scene of the crimes that were infamously known as the Hangman Killings. They happened way back in 2011, when she was only a child, but they were still a chilling memory in the town’s collective consciousness, and the centre of many an urban legend. But the lady was nothing if not optimistic, so she was all but certain they were there for the former reason. The vehicle rumbled quietly down the market street, slowing down as it approached her, and it came to a stop by her side, a younger man leaning out of the window.  
‘Excuse me?’ he called. ‘Do you know the way to the Amagi Inn?’  
She grinned to herself. Right as usual. ‘I’m not surprised. It’s all the way down that road, left, then the second right. You can’t miss it.’  
‘Thanks,’ he nodded, a charming smile on his face. ‘Is it as good as they say it is?’  
‘Every bit,’ the lady said proudly. ‘I should know. My cousin helps run the place, and he is as meticulous as he is dedicated.’ The nice man said nothing else as he rekindled the engine, slowly accelerating as he followed her directions. The lady smiled to herself and continued down the street, humming an old childhood song.  
‘ _Everyday’s great at..._ ’

[ Amagi Inn, Evening ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bzyTUekkMCI)

Madoka stepped into the volcanic waters of the baths, and allowed herself to sink beneath the surface and lose herself to the warmth, nothing but starlight above her. The heavenly waters soaked into every inch of her skin, and she sighed as she felt every knot in her muscles loosen and she almost forgot her troubles until she saw Homura sitting at the other side of the spring, seemingly unfazed by the bath.

By now, the sun had set, and the girls had spent the day seeing everything Inaba had to offer while her mother got a spa treatment. Admittedly, there hadn’t been a lot to see. The girls had found themselves coming again and again to the old shopping district, where they had lunch at a kiosk that sold some delicious beefsteak skewers. Kyouko and Yuma trawled the street to increase their ever-increasing stockpile of snacks, including some tofu bought from a kind old lady who seemed oddly familiar to Madoka. Sayaka was delighted to find a blacksmith’s shop.  
‘An actual blacksmith!’ she cried as she dragged Madoka in. Indeed the little shop was chocked wall to wall with swords, lances and armour, just like the back room of Iori-san’s shop. Sayaka couldn’t contain her excitement as she bounced from wall to wall, though she didn’t want to buy anything. After everything the Saints had been through, she had felt a sort of attachment to her sword. Where Homura had gone off to was anyone’s guess, much to Madoka’s disappointment. Whether in Inaba or in Mitakihara, Homura seemed determined to spend no more time with the others than necessary. Even though they were all now relaxing in the open-air baths, she had chosen to sit far apart from the others, almost hiding herself in the steam.

‘No need to be shy, Akemi-san,’ her mother laughed, lounging in the cloudy spring water. ‘We don’t have anything you don’t have. I’m reasonably sure of that.’  
‘Reasonably?’ Madoka asked herself, her hands instinctively drifting to her chest. She looked around as all the other girls (including her mother) relaxed in the bath, and couldn’t help but feel a twinge of inadequacy. She had never let such thoughts bother her on a daily basis, but now that there was nothing but bare skin in her field of vision, it was much harder to ignore the fact that she...didn’t measure up to the others. The only one less endowed than her was Yuma, which gave her no comfort given the fact that she was eleven. Of course, there were other parts of her body she wasn’t sure of, such as the hardened flesh on her arms and beneath her chest, owing to the near constant use of her bow. Was muscle a good thing or a bad one these days? Even in that regard, she was outclassed by others present, as the way Sayaka and Kyouko lounged in the hot water easily displayed the corded muscle that bound their forms. Every so often, she would often find her eyes drawn to Homura. Her body was as lithe and graceful as she imagined, obscured as it was by the thick fog of steam and the murky water. Before she knew it she was staring at how she huddled, her toned arms lazily draping over her knees, how the water soaked her smooth pale skin and make the torchlight sparkle in her hair.  
‘I see you creepin’!’ Madoka heard someone shout, gasping as Sayaka slapped her on the back. The blue-haired girl chuckled as Madoka’s cheeks grew livid.  
‘Sayaka, I hope you aren’t being too rough on my daughter,’ Junko mumbled, looking half-asleep as she sank beneath.  
‘Of course not, Kaname-san,’ Sayaka whined playfully, her grin growing more wolfish as Madoka fidgeted. ‘I just had to stop her from perving on Akemi too much.’  
‘Perfectly normal for a girl your age,’ Junko muttered serenely, her face the only part of her body not submerged. From here, it seemed as though she was already asleep. Sayaka smirked mischievously as she leaned in towards Madoka, making her squirm as she backed away. She cupped her chin in her hand, brow knotting as she hummed in thought.  
‘I have to admit,’ Sayaka pondered, ‘from this distance, she’s not much to look at.’  
‘Sayaka!’ Madoka squealed, splashing her friend in the face to force some distance. Sayaka burst into riotous laughter at the sight of Madoka’s scrunched-up, beet-red face.  
‘Don’t tease the Princess, Girl Scout,’ Kyouko called, ‘you know she’s delicate.’  
‘I am not delicate,’ Madoka responded defensively.  
‘You certainly _look_ delicate,’ Sayaka suggested, leering downwards. Madoka caught on, and somehow her face grew even redder.  
‘Sayaka, please!’ Madoka groaned, timidly covering her chest.  
‘Nothing to be ashamed of,’ she counselled, a smug look on her face. ‘You and Kyouko are in the same boat.’  
‘Hey now,’ Kyouko growled, swimming over to them. ‘You want to start shit in here? Must be a piece of your brain stuck down there!’  
‘You act as though I am gifted in such regards,’ Sayaka brushed her off, that smug smile never fading. ‘In reality, I’m probably on the middle of the curve.’  
‘Yeah,’ Kyouko agreed, ‘with Satomi and Mirai being near the top. There’s being busty, and then there’s “Jesus Christ, their poor spines!”’  
‘Don’t forget Mami, may she rest in peace,’ Sayaka reminded her. ‘Truly, the world is lesser without her, in more ways than one.’  
‘And the conversation has moved here,’ Madoka muttered to herself. ‘We’re actually talking about this.’  
‘But god, the way they move while we’re fighting,’ Sayaka groaned, closing her eyes as she recalled the rapturous sight of—  
‘I’m done,’ Homura announced suddenly. Those were the first and last words she spoke while in the bath, as she hurriedly clambered out of the pool and grabbed a towel as she stomped away.  
‘As social as always,’ Sayaka grumbled. ‘What do you think brought that on?’  
‘Oh, I don’t know,’ Madoka growled. ‘Maybe she didn’t want to hear you talking like some perverted old man!’  
‘ _I’m_ the perv, here?’ Sayaka asked defensively. ‘You were the one staring at her ass as she got out!’  
‘That is true,’ Kyouko nodded. Madoka blushed, casting her eyes down in shame.  
‘Then again,’ Sayaka purred, ‘I can’t really fault your tastes anymore. From that angle, she’s not half bad.’ At that moment, it seemed that Madoka’s head produced more steam than the hot water of the bath.  
‘Oh my god, Sayaka!’

[As the evening dragged on](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQBbnP_uutA), the girls left the bath one by one, changing into a simple blue robe, feeling fully invigorated after their time in the water. They were led to the main dining hall by the owners of the establishment, an elderly couple in their mid-sixties. The woman held herself with poise and dignity, her white hair tied in an elegant bun, but she wore a warm smile that seemed all the more genuine because of her grace. Her husband, however, was silent and aloof as he followed his wife, his short silver hair as neat as the rest of him. Madoka was struck by a funny feeling as she followed him, seeing that mischievous grin on his face and the playful, _knowing_ glint in his eye. Before they knew it, they had come to the dining room, and were greeted by someone they didn’t expect.  
‘Kazuko, what are you doing here?’ Junko asked as she stepped into the main dining area.  
‘Heeeeey, howzit goin’?’ Kazuko Saotome slurred, her robe slipping as she obviously had enough to drink. ‘Heard ‘bout this little place an’ I _had_ to come here!’  
The teacher laughed as she poured herself another glass of sake, watching dumbly as the others took their places. Madoka caught the aromas of the food placed in front of her and she was already salivating. Hand-prepared sushi, bowls of noodles in rich, aromatic sauces, and thick, juicy cuts of quality meats. Kyouko dug in almost immediately, the platters nearest to her almost annihilated just a minute into the meal. Sayaka ripped into the meal just as eagerly, unwilling to be outdone. Yuma and Madoka ate more slowly, a blissful smile on the younger girl’s face as Madoka gently lifted small pieces of food into Tatsuya’s eager mouth. Homura slowly and deliberately picked at her food, not saying a word to anyone.  
‘Looks like someone’s hungry,’ the old innkeeper giggled. ‘If you want, I could make you a little something myself.’  
‘Really?’ Kyouko raised an interested eyebrow. ‘Give me your best yakisoba.’  
‘Yakisoba?’ the old woman muttered to herself as she shuffled out of the room, oblivious to the stressed look on her husband’s face as he silently shook his hands towards the guests. ‘How to do yakisoba...’  
‘Sooooo,’ the teacher called. ‘What’re all you guys doin’ ‘ere?’  
‘Well, uh,’ Madoka began, unsure how to converse with her clearly drunken teacher. ‘I’m just on vacation. Look, Saotome-sensei—’  
‘What’s with all the sensei stuff?’ Saotome laughed. ‘Your mom an’ I go _waaaaay_ back! Jus’ call me Kazuko!’  
‘Now she’s even cooler!’ Kyouko grinned. ‘Hey Kazuko—’ The teacher’s change in demeanour was immediate as she snapped her head towards the redhead, shooting a cold glare.  
‘Yooooooou,’ she pointed an accusing finger at Kyouko, ‘can call me Sensei.’  
‘Why don’t we discuss a few things, shall we?’ Junko suggested, catching the eye of her old friend. ‘Are you here alone? I’ve heard you found a wonderful new boyfriend.’  
‘You heard wrong,’ she growled, tears prickling at her furious eyes. ‘I dumped him a week ago. I came here to cheer myself up an’ you _ruined it!_ ’  
‘Oh,’ Junko gasped. She sounded disappointed, but not altogether surprised. ‘What happened?’  
‘What happened?’ She shrieked, aggressively grabbing the sake bottle. ‘Get a load a’ this shi—’ She looked down, and saw the small boy beaming at her. ‘Get a load of a’ this!’

‘I’m just stepping out for a bit,’ Madoka excused herself, stepping towards the door in search of the toilet. This was her day off, and she already had too much of Saotome-sensei ranting about her love life in school. Just before stepping out of the room, she cast one last look at Homura, still silently eating. She sighed as she attempted to navigate the labyrinthine corridors of the inn. So far this trip had been a bit of a disappointment. Sure, she was enjoying herself, and she hadn’t felt this relaxed in ages, but that wasn’t what she was concerned about. She thought about Homura. She had barely spoken a word since they got here, and disappeared like she always did during their trip to town. The whole point of taking her was so she could get to know the others better, and the fact that she still avoided social interaction like the plague irritated Madoka to no end.  
‘Why is this bothering me so much?’ she asked herself. That was just how Homura was. She didn’t act any differently from before, so why was it suddenly irritating her?  
‘Excuse me.’ She stopped just before she bumped into a staff member.  
‘Sorry.’  
‘It’s quite alright,’ the woman smiled. She seemed to be just a few years younger than her mother, kind black eyes underneath a neat silver fringe. ‘You seem a little troubled. I know it’s not my place to ask, but—’  
‘It’s fine, really,’ Madoka sighed. She looked at how the woman fidgeted at she awkwardly returned to her duties, and stood still. Why the hell not? ‘Actually, if you have a minute...’  
‘Yes?’ the woman stopped, giving the girl her full attention.  
‘I have this friend,’ Madoka explained. She didn’t know why she was asking for advice from a complete stranger, but she didn’t really care. ‘She doesn’t talk much, not much of a people person. I took her with me so she could socialise more, and get to know us better, but so far, it’s been a wash. I’m just worried I’ve dragged her out of her comfort zone for nothing.’ The woman leaned against the corner, taking a moment to understand what Madoka was saying. [Then she smiled knowingly.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1MmNjHLtUE)  
‘She sounds a little like my father,’ she revealed. ‘Many years ago, he came to this town all the way from Tokyo. He was quite a withdrawn fellow, and he didn’t so much have friends as he did a group of people he would hang around. He didn’t speak much, but that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy every single moment in their company. And even though he didn’t make his feelings clear early on, that was especially true for the girl who would eventually become my mother.  
‘What I’m trying to say here is that you shouldn’t worry,’ she concluded. ‘Some people, when they meet with friends, don’t really _do_ much. They don’t crack jokes, they don’t like to get involved in big teamwork...things, but that doesn’t mean they don’t like being there. For them, sometimes all they want to do is just _be there._ ’  
Reflecting on the woman’s words, this perspective made a lot of sense to Madoka. If Homura was really so opposed to spending time with them, then she could have easily refused, and would have found no trouble slipping away ages ago. Maybe the best solution was just to let Homura come to her...but why her? Wasn’t this supposed to help Homura get closer to all of them? Why couldn’t she stop thinking about how she herself could get closer to her?  
‘Thanks,’ she nodded. Her advice helped somewhat, but it only replaced one set of questions with others. She decided to change the subject. ‘This really is a nice inn.’  
‘I’m glad you think so,’ the woman beamed. ‘Our family takes great pride in this establishment.’  
‘And it shows,’ Madoka agreed. ‘I especially like how the owner agreed to cook a dish for us.’  
‘What?’ the woman’s smile inverted completely, her eyes widening.  
‘Yeah,’ Madoka continued somewhat awkwardly, ‘she asked us if she could cook a dish and we said yes.’  
[‘Oh no,’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1onQJtO_bw) she whispered, running back to the dining area. Unsure what the problem was, Madoka went after her, and soon they were back to the dining room. Placed in front of Kyouko was a dish of...something that looked vaguely like yakisoba. It was nothing more than a pile of brown slush that drew in all light in the room, the steam billowing from it taking on an evil shade of grey. Madoka caught the aroma from where was standing. It smelt like death. Everyone in the room looked upon the platter with expressions of utter disgust, with poor little Tatsuya on the verge of tears. The only exceptions were the innkeeper, who served the bowl with a look of quiet pride, her husband, who had a straight face and years of fatigue in his eyes, and Kyouko, who rubbed her hands in anticipation.  
‘Kyouko?’ Sayaka spoke with great uncertainty. ‘Are you seriously going to eat that?’  
‘Why not?’ Kyouko shrugged, eagerly clicking her chopsticks. ‘It’s not like I’m gonna turn down food that’s in front of me.’  
‘But honestly,’ she whispered into Kyouko’s ear, ‘that stuff looks nasty.’  
‘Live my lifestyle for a little, _then_ you’ll know what nasty is,’ she rebuked. She gave a quick bow, and her chopsticks sank into the dubious meal. She raised them out of the bowl, lifting irregular strands of dark, serpentine noodles. She raised the chopsticks to her lips, and the undulating strands slithered into her mouth like hellish, mutant worms. She chewed, slowly and judiciously, and swallowed. The room was silent, save for Tatsuya’s sniffling. Kyouko was silent, her face blank as she wiped her mouth and slowly placed the chopsticks onto the table. Her head turned slowly to the rest of the group. Her lips were a thin line, her eyes were hollow.  
‘There is no God,’ she said quietly, and then she fainted, collapsing onto her back like an unstrung puppet. Tatsuya began to wail, having finally been pushed over the edge.  
‘Mama, Kyo-tan is dead!’

[Some time had passed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l1dKbiCTYY), and the banquet hall was much quieter. Tatsuya had been put to bed after his mother had calmed him down and assured him that Kyouko wasn’t dead, the fact that she was unconscious in her room notwithstanding. Sayaka had also turned in for the evening, groaning and massaging her stomach from all that food, while Yuma never left Kyouko’s side. That left Madoka and Homura alone with three drunken adults. Her mother and the teacher chatted brazenly and sloppily, cheeks blazing, while her father had remained silent, eyes heavy and head drooping as he paid no attention to the conversation.  
‘You know what I think?’ Junko bellowed, swaying as she set down the sake cup. ‘Just...just fuck him, y’know?’  
‘Tha’s jus’ the problem!’ Kazuko whined. ‘He walked out on me, so now there’s nobody left to fuck!’  
‘This is just the kind of thing I imagined us doing on this trip,’ Homura asserted dryly, taking a sip of cola from the glass swirling in her hand. ‘That’s right, I came here to listen to your mother and our homeroom teacher get drunk and talk about sex, and so far, I’m not disappointed.’  
‘Agreed,’ Madoka sighed, staring at her drink and failing to hide her disappointment. ‘I could have lived a very long life without ever knowing how well my dad...performs.’  
‘Heeeeey, Madoka,’ Junko called, stumbling as she rose to her feet, pointing a finger at her drinking partner. ‘Could you be the best daughter in the whole wide world and get that _drunk_ to bed?’  
‘You what?’ Kazuko growled, slamming a hand on the table as she jumped to her feet. ‘I’m tellin’ you I ain’t as wasted as—’ Any point Saotome-sensei was about to make was cut off as she tripped on her own feet and fell down on her rear.  
‘You guys take her while I take him,’ Junko instructed, hesitantly bending down again to drape one of Tomohisa’s arms over her shoulders. ‘Come here, you big lug.’  
‘Wha...?’ he yawned as they rose to their feet together. He blinked blearily, and looked to his wife with clarity from being directly addressed. ‘Did I nod off again?’  
‘Yeah,’ she nodded. ‘Come on, dear. We’re going to bed.’ Her voice was low and husky as he told him that, one eyebrow raised.  
‘Oh,’ he nodded, a wolfish grin on his lips, ‘I see.’ They stumbled out of the room with inebriated haste, obviously looking forward to...Madoka cringed. She would rather eat two bowls of the substance presented as yakisoba than pursue that trail of thought any further.  
‘Come on, Kazuko, let’s get you up,’ she sighed, bending down to grab one arm while Homura took the other.  
‘Nooooo,’ Kazuko wailed, not lifting her weight as the girls struggled to pick her up. ‘Lemme go. The night’s still young!’  
‘No, the night is considering an early retirement, and so should you,’ Homura chastised her. Kazuko pouted, and Madoka chuckled at the unusual situation of a student reprimanding a teacher.

They started to carry the stumbling drunk back to her room. They guided her down the fluorescently illuminated corridor; going down the opposite direction from Madoka’s parents’ room, she noted gratefully. Homura’s expression was unreadable as usual, and Kazuko muttered deliriously under her breath.  
‘I’ve been meaning to ask,’ Madoka opened, unable to contain her curiosity any more. ‘You said you knew my mom, that you went some time back?’  
[‘Of course I do,’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BhMnxjIaTfw) she slurred. ‘She’s my oldest friend! She’s my only friend...’ She cast her tired eyes down, her smile fading. Madoka felt something ache inside, but she thought it best to ask now.  
‘How far back exactly?’ Madoka asked. ‘What exactly happened between her and my father?’  
‘Oh, that,’ she hissed, a grumpy pout on her blushing face. ‘I’ve known her since high school, an’ back then, she was a total bitch to everybody. Did whatever the fuck she wanted, when she wanted. Barely any friends; I was one of the only ones who would put up with her bullshit.  
‘An’ your dad?’ she continued, nostalgia glowing in her eyes. ‘She messed with ‘im. Messed with everybody, ‘cuz that’s what she did. An’ your dad? He took it in stride. He...saw right past the hard bitch act, ‘cuz that’s what your dad does. He sees the best in everybody. She just...changed. Took shit seriously, she...tried to be the person Tomohisa saw.’ She smiled wistfully as she concluded her piece, before remembering her original mood and huffing irritably. ‘Of course after that, they were inseparable. Went everywhere like a pair of...pair of...a pair of testicles, that’s what they are!’  
‘Is that seriously the only thing you could think of that comes in pairs?’ Homura complained.  
‘You know me, Madoka!’ she whined piteously, her lip quivering. ‘I’ve never been able to hold down a relationship for longer than six months, but your folks are so happy together an’ have been for ages an—’  
‘Calm down, Kazuko,’ Madoka soothed. ‘You don’t need a relationship to have a happy, fulfilling—’ Saotome cut her off with a shrill noise that only vaguely resembled a laugh.  
‘You think your mom doesn’t tell me the same fuckin’ thing every time we have a drink?’ she balked humourlessly. ‘It might be true, but it doesn’t make it sting any fuckin’ less!  
‘But you’re a good kid, Madoka,’ she continued, casting a cynical eye to the teenager. ‘Let your guard down for a second, an’ this world’ll fuckin’ _eat_ you. I’ve lost friends and lovers over the stupidest shit. I don’t know what’s right an’ wrong anymore, and I’m too scared to ask. You two do me a favour, okay. Promise me that when you grow up, you won’t end up like me.’ She looked Madoka dead in the eye, and she saw the weariness and misery brewing in her wrinkled brown wells.  
‘I promise,’ Madoka agreed, saddened by the conversation. Homura silently nodded her agreement. Kazuko Saotome made no response, having fallen asleep in their grip. [Madoka saw a shine in the half-light](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NZ3LYttU5M), and then she saw a spinning blue card, showing a high temple door and the numeral ‘V.’

_‘I am thou, and thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Hierophant Arcana.’_

[Shortly thereafter,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xUjG74YCeEQ) Madoka and Homura had safely escorted Saotome to her room. She stumbled through the door, crumpled into a heap on the futon, and fell asleep as soon as her face made contact with the pillow. Satisfied, they began to make their way back to their own rooms, stepping in time with each other as they navigated the corridors. It had gotten quite late, and most of the inn’s guests had already retired to their rooms, meaning that for all intents and purposes, they were alone. Madoka was surprised by how thrilled she felt when she thought of that. When the halls suddenly got darker, Madoka knew they had made a wrong turn somewhere, and was pleasantly surprised when she looked up. They had arrived at some hallway-turned-balcony exposed to the cool midnight breeze, illuminated only by the golden moon and silver stars that hung in the black sky. Madoka took a moment to look at the stars, a rare opportunity thanks to the light pollution in Mitakihara. She felt herself reach her mind unravel itself as she stared at the sky. There was something inherently relaxing about stargazing.  
‘The stars...’ she heard Homura whisper. She looked to her left and saw Homura looking up, eyes fixed on the moon and the twinkling lights around it.  
‘They’re pretty, aren’t they?’ Madoka asked awkwardly. She honestly couldn’t think of a better question to ask. ‘ _Of course the stars are pretty!_ ’ she thought. ‘ _It’s a well-established fact that the stars are pretty! Are you dense?_ ’  
‘It’s been so long since I last saw them,’ Homura noted, snapping Madoka out of her thoughts. Finally, a decent topic for small talk.  
‘I know,’ she laughed, ‘the light pollution in the city is just terr...’ She trailed off as she took a closer look at Homura’s face. Gone was that cool, indiscernible mask that hid what she was thinking. Her face was slack and her eyes were wide, a thousand stars reflected in amethyst irises that shimmered in the moonlight. She looked utterly hypnotised as her lips slowly began to pull into a smirk, then a smile, tears starting to roll down her face.  
‘I...I had completely forgotten,’ she choked out. She inhaled sharply, wiping her tears with her thumb. She had already retained her composure, but her lips were still curled into a slight smirk. ‘Thank you, Madoka. I needed this more than I realised.’  
‘You’re...welcome,’ Madoka said, unsure how else to respond. Homura made eye contact, and she felt her face heat up.  
‘Surely you must have noticed?’ Homura asked, the starlight still sparkling in her eyes. ‘I feel it in the air.’  
‘What do you feel?’ Madoka asked, taking a cautious step towards her.  
‘Today, I went down to the river,’ she began, ‘and then I visited the shrine, and that was when I had this feeling. Well, not so much a feeling as it was a lack of one.’ She stepped forward, now about arms length away from Madoka. ‘Personas, Shadows, they all have a kind of...energy to them. I can’t feel that energy here. This town is peaceful, Madoka. The Incubators have no power here.’ Her eyes narrowed, and her voice turned severe. ‘That’s why I fight. I want to free myself from...all this. I want to take our city back. To take my life back.’  
‘And we will,’ Madoka reassured her. Without thinking, Madoka gently took hold of Homura’s hands. Her fingers felt cool to the touch. ‘We can beat them, Homura-chan. One day, we’ll never have to worry about losing anyone to a Shadow, and we’ll make that day come together.’  
‘Is that a promise?’ Homura raised an eyebrow, finding herself coming closer. ‘Promises are just words. They don’t mean anything to me.’  
‘But they do mean a lot to me,’ Madoka countered, ‘so I promise that we’ll either put an end to the Incubators’ plot, or die trying.’  
‘Well, I imagine us doing one of those things, at least,’ Homura chuckled, not fully aware of herself placing her hands on her shoulders.  
‘Either way,’ Madoka whispered, feeling her heart accelerate as her hands found Homura’s upper arms, ‘we’ll be doing it together.’  
‘Together,’ Homura agreed, smiling as she leaned in.

Madoka’s mind was a haze as their lips touched, but somewhere in there, she knew this would be one of these moments that would always stay with her. The moon, that had been for so long an eerie reminder of the threat they faced, was a golden spotlight for their embrace. The glittering stars above them, the cool breeze that intensified the chills running through her, the soft texture of Homura’s lips; everything came together to create a single perfect moment. She was lost as their lips were locked; neither words nor thoughts were needed. Soon they parted, and as the thrill flowed out of Madoka’s mind, reason flowed back in, followed shortly by panic.  
‘What the hell am I thinking?!’ Madoka gasped, hopping away from Homura. She shook as her mind went into overdrive, her cheeks feeling like they were on fire.  
‘Madoka, what is it?’ Homura asked, a look of honest hurt on her face that Madoka couldn’t bear to look at. ‘Did...did I do something wrong?’  
‘Nothing, nothing!’ Madoka snapped. She paced back and forth, holding her head in her hands, finding it impossible to connect two thoughts together. ‘You were fine...that was amazing...it....I don’t know. This is going way too fast!’  
‘Madoka, calm down,’ Homura tried to placate her, but there was a sense of urgency in her voice that set her off even more. ‘Don’t worry, we can—’  
‘It’s fine, Homura,’ Madoka wheezed, suddenly finding herself short of breath. ‘I just need some time to think. Goodnight, Homura-chan!’  
‘Madoka, wait!’ Homura pleaded, but Madoka was already rushing down the hallway, back into the artificial light. Homura growled in frustration as she started to walk in the opposite direction. In moments, her face was as still as always.

Madoka turned the corner and stopped, hunched with her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Sweat, both hot and cold, poured down her forehead, her skin felt as though it was on fire, and her heart hammered like a drum in her chest.  
‘What the fuck was that?’ she gasped, not even bothering to censor herself. What did she just do? She wasn’t even thinking, she just acted. As she finally began to calm down, the reality of what happened crashed on her. She had just kissed Homura. She was flustered beyond belief, embarrassed for acting like such a love-struck fool. She wanted to do it again. Not that she had any chance of doing so. Not after the way she had freaked out in front of Homura.  
‘I’m such an idiot,’ Madoka growled, burying her face in her hands. She was shaken from her thoughts by the sound of Sayaka calling her name.  
‘There you are!’ she sighed after laying eyes on her after turning the corner. ‘I’ve been looking for you for...hey, is everything alright?’  
‘I’m fine, Sayaka,’ Madoka lied, forcing a smile and hoping her blush would go down. Sayaka looked sceptical, but nodded nonetheless.  
‘It’s your folks, Madoka,’ she explained, a nervous smirk on her face. ‘I think your mom tried to carry your dad to their room, but it looks like they gave up halfway and now they’re making out in the corridor.’  
‘Seriously?’ Madoka groaned, rubbing at her temples to ease the oncoming migraine. ‘Okay, I’m coming. Let’s get those two drunks a room.’ Madoka went off to sort out her parents, hoping that the sheer humiliation would eclipse the embarrassment she felt around Homura. She hoped it would work.

[ Uptown Mitakihara, Evening ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=agAGhLdLeQE)

Back in the city, Hitomi Shizuki was navigating the darkened uptown district homeward. Though Kyousuke had made repeated offers to walk her home, she insisted that it was fine. After all, with so many street lights about, it wasn’t much darker than during the day, and with the added attention from the police, it was no less safe either. She was coming home from a date with Kyousuke, and she couldn’t help but smile like a fool as she replayed the events in her mind. They spent most of the day at the mall, not so much for the shopping as it was for the joy of being in each other’s company. They had a brief visit to their favourite shops, mainly the bookshops and the boutiques, in one of which Kyousuke had treated himself to a few score sheets. They had lunch in a quiet little cafe in an overlooked corner of the complex that Kyousuke had heard about from a friend of a friend. Bit of a quiet place, but the lady there served the best sweet dumplings she had ever tasted. Then as the sun set, they returned to Kyousuke’s house. Over a few more cups of tea they discussed everything, from music to friendship. After their third cup, Hitomi had told him about the promise she had made to herself, how she would live her life to the fullest so that she wouldn’t die with regrets. He agreed readily, saying that together they would have a life filled with music with no need for regrets. They sealed their agreement with a kiss, and then...Hitomi felt her face heat up just thinking about it. Their parents would be furious, but as she considered what they had done and the possible consequences, the only thing she could think to do was smile bashfully.

[She felt so giddy that she almost didn’t notice the girl approaching to pass her](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qmCrkMR--aU), not helped by the dark coat that made her blend into the night. Hitomi minded her manners as she was taught, and subtly altered her trajectory to the left in order to allow the stranger to pass. That didn’t stop the other girl from discreetly raising a fist and slamming it into Hitomi’s diaphragm in a swift, precise jab. She was too shocked to cry out as the air was driven from her lungs.  
‘You must be Hitomi Shizuki, if I’m not mistaken,’ the stranger greeted as she twisted her fist inwards, pushing Hitomi back. She staggered and fell onto her back, feeling an agonising tightness in her torso that made it nearly impossible to breath. She whimpered silently as the stranger walked around her barely moving form, unable to stand or scream.  
‘If it’s not too much trouble, could you answer a few questions for me in the morning?’ the stranger asked cordially, smiling politely as she brought back her foot. Hitomi took in a shuddering, painful breath, but could do nothing with her newfound strength before the toe of the boot smashed into her cheek, rendering everything into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exeunt Chapter 21. Though no names were named, it must have been super obvious who the Persona Cameos were. I bet some of you were thinking of Chie when I said Best Girl was making a cameo. *keks eternally*
> 
> Honestly, I'm surprised I managed to get this done so quickly. It might have a been a combination of more opportunities to write and the sheer amount of fun I was having writing this.
> 
> Either way, the MadoHomu ship has begun to sail, and the comic relief mini-arc is done. It's time I stopped playing games...


	22. Looming Danger

[ En Route to Mitakihara, Morning, Wednesday 30th July 2059, Waning Gibbous Moon, 24 Days Until Next Full Moon ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGyVct4wi2E)

The conversation was much lighter on the way back from Inaba, as if everyone was suffocated by the sheer weight of the awkwardness. Though they wouldn’t say what exactly happened, it was plainly obviously that something had happened between Madoka and Homura. On their second day of the trip, the two had apparently resolved to stay as far away from each other as possible. Wherever Madoka went with Sayaka or Kyouko, it was a safe bet that Homura was on the other side of town, and when they had reconvened for dinner, they sat at opposite ends of the dining table, never looking up from their food. Even at times when Madoka had been acting perfectly normally, she would sometimes give a quick spasmodic shake of her head out of the blue, as if she had just swallowed some pungent ointment, and continue a conversation as if nothing happened. Now that they were on the way home, even little Tatsuya could sense something was wrong as Homura and Madoka both stared out of their windows in a painfully obvious attempt to avoid eye contact, and thus, the question on everyone’s minds was what the hell was wrong with them?

Of course, Madoka had trouble pinning down exactly what was wrong with her as well. The only thing she knew for certain that the event that had caused this awkwardness really did happen. Despite her best efforts, she couldn’t stop herself from constantly repeating that moment in her mind. The stars, the cool breeze, the taste of her lips...Madoka shook her head again. Thinking about it would only make it worse. She had kissed Homura. When she considered that simple fact, she felt a bizarre mixture of ecstasy, excitement, fear and shame. She hadn’t slept well these last two nights, that one second playing on loop in her brain. A part of her wished the whole thing had never happened. Another part wanted more. Whenever she looked at Homura, those feelings would intensify, her heartbeat would accelerate, and she would break out in a sweat. She couldn’t deal with this here, not now. She had to keep a lid on the crazed part of her mind, and deal with it at a better time. Still, she couldn’t help but wonder what Homura thought about it. Was she going through the same confusion and embarrassment she was, and just better at hiding it? How did Homura feel about her now? Would she want to kiss her again, perhaps even go as far as...Madoka shook her head again. The less she pursued that line of enquiry, the better. Besides, she got the bizarre feeling that the more she thought about it, the more embarrassed Homura would get, as little sense as it made.  
‘...all I’m saying is that I have no idea how you keep it all off,’ Sayaka stated, Madoka hearing the tail end of her conversation. ‘Do you have an exercise regimen or something?’  
‘Yeah, it’s called “working,”’ Kyouko replied dryly. Sometimes, the Saints would use the word “working” to describe the act of taking bounties, so as not to raise suspicion amongst non-Persona-users. ‘Not to mention the fact that some days I couldn’t afford to eat, so it balanced out.’  
‘I see,’ Sayaka noted, somewhat saddened when reminded of Kyouko’s poverty. ‘I guess that’s why you’re a bottomless pit half the time. Well, except for that yakisoba...’  
‘That abomination was not yakisoba!’ Kyouko growled suddenly, murder in her eyes. The other passengers all chuckled at her sudden outburst, Madoka noticing Homura’s lip turning up slightly. And now she was staring. Damn it.  
‘Kyo-tan is funny!’ Tatsuya observed, beaming at everyone from his booster seat. Kyouko dropped her snarl and smiled earnestly as she made eye contact with the child. Sayaka’s reverie was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. She dug it out of her pocket and quickly flipped it open.  
‘Yeah?’ she answered.[ She remained silent for some time as the voice on the other end spoke.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Pr5RMY5FqY) Madoka worried as she watched Sayaka pale, dread mounting on her face as she listened. She suddenly passed the phone to Madoka, her face a mask of abject fear. ‘Madoka, you need to hear this.’ Madoka hesitantly took the phone, and pressed it to her ear.  
‘Madoka, this is Kyousuke,’ his voice panted through the speaker. ‘It’s Hitomi. We’re at the hospital. They think she was attacked.’

Mitakihara Municipal Hospital, Afternoon

As soon as Madoka had broken the news of what had happened, Tomohisa pressed the accelerator to the floor and made it home in record time. In an eerie, tense silence, he dropped his wife and son off at the house, and then made a beeline for the hospital, where the girls got off. Madoka broke into a sprint as soon as she got out of the minibus, Sayaka following while Kyouko and Homura waited by the doors. She rushed desperately to the reception, asking breathlessly for Hitomi Shizuki. Far too slowly, the receptionist looked up the details and directed them to her room. They packed into the elevator, and despite ascending two storeys every second, it still felt too slow for Madoka. They stepped out of the elevator, where they saw Kyousuke in a hushed yet fierce conversation with a doctor.  
‘Kyousuke, I’m here,’ she gasped, surprised by how out of breath she was. ‘What happened? How’s Hitomi?’  
‘Shizuki-kun is going to be alright,’ the doctor reassured her. Despite her being as exhausted as she was, Madoka sighed in relief, Kyousuke silently storming off as she did.  
‘That’s good,’ she panted.  
‘It was a stroke of luck we found her when we did,’ the doctor continued, a grave expression on his face. ‘If it wasn’t for that anonymous tip...’  
‘Tell us what happened,’ Sayaka demanded, a fierce glint in her eye. ‘We heard someone attacked her.’  
‘It certainly seems that way,’ he continued grimly. ‘The paramedics brought her in late last night, and we’ve been treating her all morning, and the nature of her injuries is a bit...disquieting.’  
‘Is...What happened to her?’ Madoka insisted urgently. She couldn’t help but imagine gushing streams of blood, torn flesh spread on a bent iron beam, hollow, desperate eyes...  
‘I already told you she was in the clear,’ the doctor assured her. ‘The injuries themselves aren’t too severe, but it’s what they imply that troubles me.’  
‘What injuries?’ she pressed, fearful of whatever the answer may be.  
‘Well, she has more than her fair share of bruises,’ the doctor began. ‘When we brought her in, she was suffering from a rather severe concussion. We thought maybe some punk jumped out of an alley and mugged her, but then we saw the irritated skin on her wrists and ankles.’  
‘Meaning someone tied her up,’ Sayaka growled.  
‘If only that were the worst of it,’ the doctor sighed. ‘We also found several electrocution burns all over her midsection, likely from some form of taser or cattle prod.’  
‘Oh no...’ Madoka gasped.  
‘This wasn’t just an assault,’ the doctor reported. ‘This poor girl was tortured.’

As soon as the doctor had said it, Sayaka rushed off. She needed to talk to someone who knew more, how this could have happened, and she could only think of one person. She turned the corner of the busy corridor, and there she saw Kyousuke about to stomp his way into the elevator.  
‘Kyousuke,’ she called. ‘Where do you think you’re going?’  
‘What does it look like?’ he snarled. ‘I’m going to find the son of a bitch who did this to her!’ Despite it being understandable in these circumstances, Sayaka was still shocked to see the unbridled fury on his face. But she wouldn’t allow herself to be intimidated by his outburst. As much as he wanted to do something, this was beyond him.  
‘And where do you plan to find this guy?’ she asked accusingly. ‘Do you even know if it’s a guy? What are you gonna do on the chance, which I’m pretty pessimistic about, that you find them?’  
‘I don’t know,’ he admitted, his demeanour no less fiery. ‘But I can figure something out when I—’  
‘You won’t,’ Sayaka rebuked harshly. ‘It’s bad enough hearing about what happened to her, but I don’t have to take you going to get yourself killed!’ The severity of her tone broke through his rage, sending him staggering as if slapped. Then, he sighed as he sank onto a nearby bench, tranquil yet defeated.  
[‘You’re right,’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5sIL46m14E) he admitted. ‘I just can’t bear it. When I heard that diagnosis, and imagined the pain she must have gone through, I just...She must have been so scared, and I wasn’t there to protect her.’  
‘I understand,’ she nodded. Sullenly, she took the seat next to him, and met his solemn gaze. ‘Talk me through it,’ she urged gently. ‘What exactly happened?’  
‘We had a date on Monday,’ he answered. ‘We had a great time, amazing even...anyway, when night came, she wanted to go home on her own. I offered to walk with her, but she insisted. I didn’t hear a word from her yesterday.’  
‘Did you look for her?’ Sayaka asked. ‘Make any calls?’  
‘Only two or three texts,’ he replied. ‘I didn’t think anything was wrong then. I just assumed she wanted us to give each other some space after...our date.’ Sayaka pretended not to notice the slight colouring of his cheeks. ‘Then her parents got a call from the hospital, and you know the rest.’  
Both of them were silent for a while, leaving each other to their own thoughts. Sayaka thought of how happy the two of them seemed around each other. She thought of the song he had played when the two of them got together, the day after she had defeated her Shadow. She remembered the joy he had poured into that violin that day. Could she have given him that happiness? Would things have turned out differently if she was in Hitomi’s place? She stopped that line of thinking before it could start. They were happy together, and she had no right to disrupt that. She had moved on, hadn’t she?  
‘You really care about her, don’t you?’ she spoke out suddenly, rousing Kyousuke from his thoughts.  
‘I do,’ he nodded, his voice earnest. ‘When I’m with her, it’s like I’m at peace. When we’re together, I can ignore the numbness in my arm and the shaking in my legs. When we talked about what we wanted to do together, I couldn’t see anything but happiness in our future.  
‘I’m scared, Sayaka,’ he murmured. ‘We were so happy, and now I’ve been forced to recognise how easily it can all be taken away. I just hate feeling so helpless.’  
‘I know you do,’ she said, ‘but I know you’re strong enough to get through this.’  
‘But what if this happens again?’ he asked. ‘What I fail her aga—’  
‘Remember the accident?’ she asked pointedly. ‘When the doctors saw the damage, they advised you to just chop your arm off and get a cybernetic replacement. If you did that, you’d be out of the hospital in a few weeks. Why would you trust your arm to heal on its own, knowing you’d be spending months in that bed, and risking your arm never working right anyway?’  
‘I needed to feel the strings,’ he answered, staring at his right hand and flexing his shaking fingers. ‘If I could feel the texture of the strings, I could feel the music, you know? If I was ever going to play again, I wanted to play at my best.’  
‘See?’ she prompted. ‘If it were me, I probably would have grabbed a meat cleaver and saved them a couple of hours! You made the hard choice, and now you’re here with two arms and a violin. You’re stronger than you think, Kyousuke, and that’s why she likes you so much.’ Kyousuke stared dumbfounded at her, unsure of how to process what had just been said.  
‘Thank you, Sayaka,’ he finally responded, smiling warmly. ‘That does me a lot of good to hear.’  
‘However,’ she intoned, fixing him with a serious glare, ‘as her lifelong friend, I feel the need to say something. If you get her pregnant, you will never escape me.’  
‘What?’ he gasped, his face turning scarlet as he leaped back in his seat. ‘T-trust me, that’s not happening on our watch. We’ve been careful so far, and—’ He thought a little about what he had just said, and somehow his blush grew even deeper as Sayaka’s harsh look turned into a smug grin. ‘You’re a sly devil, you know that, Miki?’  
‘What can I say?’ she shrugged. ‘I can be pretty clever when I’m not trying to get into your pants.’

‘Doctor,’ a nurse called quietly as she stepped out of Hitomi’s room. ‘She’s regained consciousness.’  
‘She’s awake?’ Madoka parroted, looking at the nurse expectantly. ‘How is she?’  
‘She fine, if a little scared and confused,’ the nurse reported. Madoka sighed in relief. ‘She might even be in condition for a visitor or two.’  
‘I’m not so sure about that,’ the doctor cautioned. ‘She’s only just come around, and she needs time to get her bearings.’  
‘So I can’t see how she’s doing?’ Madoka asked.  
‘On the contrary, I think maybe the sight of a friendly face will show her that she has nothing to fear,’ the doctor surmised. Madoka nodded in affirmation as he dismissed the nurse and handed her a small, flat device with a single button. ‘Use this to call us if you feel she needs help.’ She nodded in understanding, pocketing the device as she hesitantly stepped into the room, [and gasped as she saw the state her friend was in.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BhMnxjIaTfw) She lay weakly on the bed, her back supported by a cushioned headboard. Bandages were wrapped around her wrists, and her upper arms were dotted with smaller, yellowing bruises. A large blue square that Madoka recognised as a chilled bandage occupied a significant portion of her despondent face, but even that couldn’t hide the swelling on her cheek. Overall, it wasn’t as bad as she feared, but Madoka knew that the worst of her injuries lay beneath the surface, and she could see extensive dressing under the minute gaps in her hospital gown.  
‘Madoka?’ she groaned, straining her voice as their eyes met. ‘What are you doing here? You should be in Inaba.’  
‘It’s Wednesday, Hitomi,’ Madoka reminded her gently, easing into the chair next to the bed. ‘I was already on the way home when I heard about it. I came here as soon as I could.’  
‘I see,’ she sighed, massaging her sore cheek. ‘I’ve been losing track of time recently, for rather obvious reasons.’ Madoka smiled inwardly. A sarcastic quip was usually a good sign.  
‘I’m so sorry for what happened to you,’ Madoka consoled her, but Hitomi shook her head slowly.  
‘There’s no need, Madoka,’ she whispered. ‘It wasn’t your fault. I’m just glad you’re safe.’ Madoka was slightly confused by that, and felt apprehension building in the back of her mind.  
‘What do you mean by that?’ she asked cautiously. Hitomi took a deep breath and closed her eyes, raising an eyebrow as she concentrated.  
‘Strange,’ she murmured. ‘Looking back, it just doesn’t seem real. Just some long, terrifying nightmare.’  
‘Don’t force the memories,’ Madoka cautioned. ‘You’re repressing them for a reason. Just tell me what you can. Why are you worrying about me?’  
‘She...’ Hitomi began, narrowing her eyes as she let the memory come to her. ‘She asked me questions. About you.’  
‘What questions?’ Madoka asked impatiently. ‘Who was she? What did she want?’  
‘I don’t know,’ Hitomi admitted. ‘Nothing she said made any sense. Something about shadows, I think?’ Madoka’s stomach suddenly felt ice cold. She now knew exactly who had done this, and why.  
‘Do you remember what she looked like?’ Madoka asked. It wasn’t wise to make any assumptions. She had to make sure.  
‘It was all such a blur,’ said Hitomi. ‘I think she had greenish-blonde hair. Wore a dark coat. I don’t remember any specifics...I just remember...’ Suddenly, her breathing accelerated, she broke out in her sweat, and her eyes were wide and wild.  
‘I remember pain,’ she gasped as she continued to hyperventilate. ‘I was in so much pain. She had that thing in her hand, and she used it to hurt me over and over and over and over! I was so sure I was going to die. I _wanted_ to die.’  
‘Hitomi, it’s okay,’ Madoka urged her, discreetly pressing the button on the device in her pocket. ‘Please, try to calm down.’  
‘I told her again and again that I couldn’t answer her questions, but she didn’t listen,’ she continued, unaware of Madoka signalling a nurse. ‘She just kept talking and talking and talking and I never knew what the hell she was talking about!’ Without thinking, Madoka pulled her into a tight embrace, cooing softly as her friend cried desperately into her shoulder. Her heart sank as she held the weeping girl, near deaf to the team of nurses that were pouring in.  
‘Don’t worry, we’ll take it from here,’ one of them reported, gripping Hitomi by the shoulder. ‘You’re alright, Shizuki-san. You’re safe now.’  
‘M-madoka,’ she sobbed. ‘Just what have you been dragged into?’ Madoka hadn’t the slightest clue how to answer.

[ Misaki Residence, Evening ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1q88IKVX7JM)

‘So you think my sister was behind this?’ Niko questioned, the lack of surprise in her voice slightly unnerving Madoka.  
‘Who the hell do you think it was?’ shouted Mirai’s voice from Niko’s laptop in the centre of Umika’s living room. With no central meet up place, the Saints would meet in as large a group as they could, when they could. For those how couldn’t join, Niko had a program on her laptop that linked their phones together, allowing for live audio conferencing. Currently, Madoka, Umika, Kaoru, Kazumi and Niko were crowded around the laptop, while the screen displayed three soundwaves labelled with information regarding Sayaka, Saki and Mirai.  
‘I agree,’ fumed Sayaka’s voice. ‘Who else could it have been?’  
‘I know, but this isn’t consistent with her,’ Niko objected. ‘She’s never hurt anyone who wasn’t a Kirijo employee or a Persona-user before, and she’s never left behind any witnesses.’  
‘Okay, let’s consider this from a different angle,’ Umika suggested. ‘Madoka, Sayaka. Did the couple tell you what happened before Shizuki was abducted? Anything unusual?’  
‘Nothing from their perspective,’ Sayaka reported. ‘But there was something odd that I noticed in their story. It was about the place they went for lunch on their date. A quiet little cafe in a tucked-away corner of the mall.’  
‘Fate’s Calling,’ Madoka gasped. ‘Do you think it’s possible that she’s involved with the Carroll Society?’  
‘It’s a possibility,’ Saki considered. ‘Maybe her obsession with Shadows led her to them. Maybe this is her own twisted idea of preventing the Fall.’  
‘Speaking of the Carrolls,’ Sayaka put in, ‘they haven’t been too active lately. They haven’t tried to kill any of us in two months.’  
‘Perhaps they’re biding their time,’ Niko wondered. ‘I suppose that if they are in cahoots with Kanna, they’ve found something that will help draw us out.’  
‘If Oriko was in that cafe listening in on them, then she wouldn’t have to be a genius to figure out their connection to us,’ Sayaka reasoned, anger mounting in her voice. ‘I think this was a warning. She sics Hijiri on her, and she tells us that more people will get hurt if we don’t hand over Kazumi.’  
‘We can’t just assume things,’ Madoka warned. Her stomach knotting with uncertainty, she made a decision. ‘I’ll talk to her.’  
‘Seriously,’ Kaoru balked. ‘Remember what happened the last time you went to talk to them?’  
‘Please don’t remind me,’ Madoka pleaded grimly. ‘I don’t think she’ll start a Persona battle in broad daylight, least of all if I have a few of our heavy hitters with me.’  
‘Madoka, this is insane,’ Sayaka warned, the panic evident even in the tinny voice from the speaker. ‘We all know what they’re capable of, and it was because of dumb luck that any of us got out of there the last time. You really want to take a risk like that again?’  
‘I have to,’ Madoka declared firmly. ‘As scared as I am of them, they’re the only ones with any information on hand.’ A long moment of silence passed, the girls in the living room exchanging looks.  
‘Fine,’ Saki conceded. ‘Take Miki and Sakura with you. Exercise extreme caution.’  
‘Roger,’ Sayaka said.  
‘Understood,’ Madoka nodded, and with that, the conference program closed.

‘Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?’ Niko asked as she closed the lid of her laptop.  
‘If we want to find out what happened, we have no other choice,’ Madoka stated firmly.  
‘Seeing as you’re so set on this, why don’t we move on to something a little lighter?’ Umika suggested. [‘How was your vacation, Madoka?’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2BG040iC0k) A fierce blush erupted on the archer’s face. Now that she was suddenly reminded of Inaba, the first thing she remembered was the kiss. It was the first time she had thought about in since she learned what happened to Hitomi.  
‘It was fine,’ she answered vaguely. Now that she started, she couldn’t stop thinking of Homura. She had to change the subject immediately. ‘What were you guys up to while I was away?’  
‘Oh, you know...stuff...’ Umika answered woodenly. Madoka was surprised by the nondescript answer, but was also interested to see her and Kaoru pointedly avoid looking at each other, while Kazumi nervously tugged at her collar. No one spoke a word for several moments.  
‘Well, this has gotten ferociously awkward,’ Niko broke the silence as she slipped the laptop into her bag. ‘If you’ll excuse me, I want to be as far away from this as possible.’ With a completely straight face, Niko briskly walked out of the room, and they heard the slam of the front door a few moments later.  
‘I’m off to organise my schoolwork, and then I might write a little something,’ Umika reported almost breathlessly, hurriedly standing up and shuffling her way into the hallway and up the stairs.  
‘Yeah, and I’ll do...stuff...’ Kaoru stammered, and then jumped up and outright sprinted for the stairs. Madoka was left stunned, wondering what the hell had just happened as Kazumi sat opposite her, embarrassment plain her features.  
‘I thought something like that was gonna happen,’ Kazumi sighed. ‘This just keeps getting worse and worse...’  
‘What is?’ Madoka asked, unable to contain her curiosity any more. ‘What exactly happened?’  
‘You know how those two are,’ Kazumi said, an amused grin on her face. ‘There’s always this bit of back and forth between them. It’s pretty fun most of the time, but sometimes, it gets a little awkward, like there’s something else under there.  
‘Yesterday, they got into a huge fight,’ she explained further. ‘You know, chores, homework, that kind of thing. So I go out to get some supplies, you know, just to give them a little space. I go out for a few hours, get some food, and when I come back, the place is as silent as a grave.  
‘Now, I go upstairs to see what’s happening,’ she continued on. She was now leaning in, whispering conspiratorially. ‘I search the rooms, and they’re fast asleep. _In the same bed._ ’  
‘No way,’ Madoka gasped, completely scandalised.  
‘Apparently so,’ Kazumi mused. ‘Since then they haven’t spoken a word to each other. I think they’re trying to bring things back to the way they used to be, but they’re failing miserably.’  
‘I can only imagine,’ Madoka chuckled. Being honest with herself, she had always known there had been _something_ between them. It was a greater shock to learn that something had actually developed from it. ‘Only took them this long.’  
‘Speaking of scandal,’ Kazumi purred teasingly, ‘you were being pretty evasive when we asked about the trip.’  
‘No I wasn’t!’ Madoka squeaked evasively. ‘I was just...’  
‘What happened, Madoka?’ Kazumi insisted with a sly grin, knowing she had won. A fierce blush on her face, Madoka sighed in defeat.  
‘I kissed Homura Akemi,’ she admitted, and Kazumi hummed in excitement.  
‘You mean Tall, Dark and Intimidating?’ she asked teasingly. ‘She seemed to have an eye on you at every moment when she...you know, turned our world upside-down. Doesn’t seem like the mushy type to me, unless...’ she gasped, horror etching itself on her features. ‘Unless she forced herself on you!’  
‘No!’ Madoka cried, her blood heating up as she wondered how Kazumi could even think that. ‘Homura-chan would never do something like that!’ Kazumi simply laughed, back to her cheerful self.  
‘See, you’re getting defensive!’ she giggled. ‘You’re absolutely smitten with her, aren’t you?’  
‘[Well, I...I guess I am,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7xpU5bfxl4)’ she admitted to herself more than to Kazumi. She was still a little angry at Kazumi for that dirty trick of hers, but at least she knew how she felt about Homura now. Just telling her was a weight off her shoulders.  
‘You know, it’s nice to talk about something normal for a change,’ Kazumi said, a rueful smile playing on her lips. ‘Our conversations have been way too heavy lately.’  
‘I know,’ Madoka agreed apologetically. ‘I wouldn’t think you’d enjoy hearing about who’s trying to kill you today.’  
‘Why is that?’ she asked. Her ruby eyes locked onto Madoka, and she saw the mood in her eyes. The innocence. The fear. ‘What did I do to them? Did I do something terrible before I lost my memories? Is that why I can’t remember? Is that why they won’t tell me?’  
‘If I knew, I would tell you right away,’ Madoka promised, unsure of how honest she was being. She knew details, but no real reasons. Did it have something do with the fact that she somehow came back from the dead? For whatever reason, the Carroll Society believed her to be the one of the causes for the Fall, and even then, Oriko was tight-lipped about any specifics. Madoka hoped she would be more forthcoming in their meeting tomorrow.  
‘I’m holding you to that,’ Kazumi nodded, holding out her hand. Madoka grabbed it and gave it a firm shake. She hoped she would be able to keep her promise.

[ Mitakihara Shopping Centre, Afternoon, Thursday 31st July 2059, Waning Gibbous Moon, 23 Days Until Next Full Moon ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Pr5RMY5FqY)

Madoka was not about to make the same mistake as last time. This was visit was to be a bit of a surprise for Oriko, so she wouldn’t treat with her without some measure of self-defence, her Evoker hidden inside her purse. Trailing behind her were Sayaka and Kyouko, as discussed the night before, who were also “unarmed.” Sayaka kept pace with Madoka, shouldering the duffel bag that was already a worryingly common sight for Madoka, while Kyouko sauntered casually enough with her hands in her pockets. Madoka knew that while her spear was disassembled and mostly at home, its tip was hidden on her somewhere to be used as a makeshift knife. Though nobody expected to see her, Madoka wasn’t overly surprised when Yuma tagged along with Kyouko. This was her previous group after all, and at the very least, she likely wanted to see them again.  
‘Are you sure this is a good idea?’ Sayaka asked yet again.  
‘Of course it isn’t,’ Madoka answered brusquely. ‘But it’s the only option we have.’  
‘I get that,’ Sayaka conceded scornfully, ‘but still...’  
‘Play it cool, Sayaka,’ Kyouko cautioned, placing a hand on Sayaka’s shoulder. ‘I know what these people have done, and I know very fucking well how you feel, but we can’t put the Princess’ life at risk by letting you blow a gasket.’ Sayaka looked at the redhead for some time, and sighed bitterly.  
‘Fine,’ she agreed. ‘All you’re asking is that I try. Yuma, anything we should know about your erstwhile allies?’  
‘Let Madoka talk to Oriko,’ Yuma advised. ‘I heard her talking before...that night, it seemed like she still wanted a quick and clean diplomatic approach. Don’t worry about Kirika. She won’t hurt anyone Oriko doesn’t want her to, and as long as Madoka doesn’t threaten Oriko, she won’t try anything during the talk.’  
‘That’s what we’re betting on,’ Madoka noted. ‘For my sake, at least...’

The interior of Fate’s Calling hadn’t changed at all. Though the barista was absent, the atmosphere was still as silent and ominous as in Madoka’s last visit, and the early afternoon light cast short, dark shadows across the dim cafe. The only signs of life at all were Oriko and Kirika sharing a pot of tea by one of the rear tables. Only Kirika was surprised to see the four Saints walk through the door.  
‘What the fuck is this?’ she growled. ‘You bitches never know when to quit. I thought maybe after what happened last time, you’d be a little smarter.’ Oriko gave Kirika a hard look, and Kirika shrank back into her seat without another sound.  
‘Welcome back to Fate’s Calling,’ Oriko greeted politely. ‘I’m sorry for what happened to Tomoe-san, but if you continue to deny me, things will continue to develop this way, Kaname-san.’ Madoka took an uncertain gulp, wiling herself to stop shaking under Oriko’s gaze. Behind her, Kyouko began to grind her teeth, while Sayaka’s hand went to the duffel bag.  
‘We’re not here for Mami,’ Madoka informed her, her voice wavering slightly. ‘We came to ask some questions.’  
‘Then by all means, come on in,’ Oriko said. ‘Make yourselves at home.’ Unsure what else to do, Madoka stepped further into the building, her companions shuffling in awkwardly behind her. Madoka sat at the table where the Carrolls were waiting, the other Saints milling around her, unsure where else to go. Oriko’s gaze glided over the three girls, judging them, and as Madoka knew, recalling what she saw in their futures.  
‘It’s good to see you again, Yuma,’ she addressed the child icily. ‘Are the Saints treating you well? Do you enjoy their company?’  
‘Oh, right,’ Yuma shuddered, breaking eye contact immediately. Her voice was nothing more than a squeaky whisper. ‘I’m having a great time. I really feel like I belong.’  
‘Of course, I recognise you as well, Miki-san,’ Oriko continued. Sayaka tightly gripped the strap of her bag. ‘Though you seem to have more of a connection with Kirika than you do with me.’  
‘Please, Oriko,’ Kirika gave a low chuckle, shooting Sayaka a deadly glare. ‘The only connection I have with this bitch is the one my foot has with her ass.’  
‘Things have a changed a lot since then,’ Sayaka replied, grinning like a shark as she met Kirika’s eyes. ‘Another fight won’t go the same way.’ Oriko help up a hand, and as Kirika took a deep breath and reclined in her seat, Sayaka’s grip loosened, while Kyouko’s fists tightened.  
‘And you must be Kyouko Sakura,’ Oriko noted. ‘Is something the matter? I’d hate to intrude, but you haven’t stopped shaking since you entered the building.’  
‘You did it,’ Kyouko whispered. Her body quivered and her eyes blazed as she slowly reached for her inside breast pocket. ‘You killed her.’  
‘I see what the problem is now,’ Oriko nodded ruefully. She met Kyouko’s glare, the coldness of her eyes clashing with the fire in the redhead’s. ‘I apologise for what I did to Mami Tomoe, but I must do whatever needs to be done to prevent the Fall.’  
‘[You fucking killed her!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BU7_VXzYL5E)’ Kyouko roared, and with a flash of steel, the jagged spearhead was in her hand, poised to thrust it into Oriko’s neck. In a heartbeat, the situation had changed. Kirika was on her feet, claws extended. The silver knife slipped into position between Oriko’s fingers. All of the Saints wrapped their arms around Kyouko, wrenching the improvised weapon back as she struggled helplessly against their grip.  
‘Let me go,’ she snarled, trying to pull her arm free. She was blind to the girls holding her back, her vision tunnelling in on Oriko’s cold eyes. ‘I’m ending this right now!’  
‘Just fucking try it!’ Kirika challenged her, pointing a declaring finger at the Saints. A gesture enhanced by the shining claws on her wrist. ‘I should kill you where you stand!’  
‘No one’s killing anybody!’ Madoka shouted, and the room quietened down a little. Now that her struggles were slowing, Madoka tapped Kyouko’s cheek lightly, turning her head slightly towards her. ‘Look at me, Kyouko,’ she commanded. ‘Calm down.’ Kyouko’s blazing red eyes narrowed at her, and then they closed, the redhead sighing as she slowly lowered her arm. Hesitantly, the Saints loosened their grip on Kyouko’s limbs, and were sent stumbling back as she angrily threw them off.  
‘I need some air,’ Kyouko snarled, putting the spearhead away as she trundled off to the exit. Sayaka and Yuma looked to Madoka expectantly, their wide eyes searching for answers, and she shook her head slowly.  
‘Go and see to her,’ she sighed. ‘It’s best that I handle this alone.’  
‘But Madoka,’ Sayaka pleaded, ‘you can’t—’  
‘I have to,’ she insisted. ‘Look, I can tell from just a glance that neither of you want to be here.’  
‘Well, that and us repeatedly telling you as such,’ Sayaka smirked, chuckling humourlessly.  
‘Just go and talk to Kyouko,’ Madoka consoled her. ‘She needs you more right now. Just trust me.’ Sayaka looked down at Yuma, and they nodded solemnly. They turned and quickly went after Kyouko, leaving Kirika to smirk at her little victory.

[‘What the hell was that?’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tHIQdXyNxwY) Sayaka shouted as soon as she stepped out the door. Yuma rushed over to where Kyouko sulked at the bank of a decorative fountain and sat down right next to her, placing a comforting arm on her back.  
‘I...I don’t know,’ Kyouko growled as Sayaka slowly stormed over. ‘I just...’  
‘Just what?’ Sayaka thundered. ‘You could have gotten us all killed. Weren’t you telling me not to lose my cool?’  
‘How could you stand it?’ Kyouko snarled in disgust. ‘How could you stand there in the same room as the people who...?’ Her statement trailed off into a frustrated, throaty rumble, her body shaking as she ground her teeth.  
‘Please, Kyouko, try to calm down!’ Yuma begged as she threw both her arms around Kyouko’s shoulders. The snarl faded into nothing, and the redhead remained still and breathing deeply. Sighing, Sayaka her own seat on the fountain, sitting on the left of Kyouko while Yuma clung to her right side.  
‘If it helps, I couldn’t take another second in there, either,’ Sayaka consoled her. ‘Standing in that cafe, acting somewhat civil to those people, it was killing me inside. I doubt Madoka’s faring any better, but she knows what she needs to do.’  
‘I don’t know how she does it,’ Kyouko confessed. ‘I was talking about playing it cool before, but actually meeting the bitch, looking her in the eye...it was more than I could handle.’  
‘No shame in admitting it,’ Sayaka reassured her. The trio exchanged looks, melancholy smiles all around, before fixing their gaze back on Fate’s Calling. ‘God, I hope she’s okay in there.’

‘Now that the unpleasantness is over, can we begin our negotiations?’ Oriko suggested, calmly pouring her guest a cup of tea. ‘I’m suggesting that on the assumption that you didn’t come here solely to kill me.’  
‘That is true,’ Madoka nodded neutrally, ignoring Kirika’s cynical snort as she slowly sat down. She took the cup and sipped at it gingerly. Earl Grey with milk. She remembered. ‘One of my friends was attacked recently. Tortured. We think you have information on why that happened.’  
‘My condolences,’ Oriko apologised, her tone as level as always. ‘It saddens me to hear something like that happened to one of the Saints, but I’m afraid...’  
‘She isn’t a Saint,’ Madoka informed her. ‘Her name is Hitomi Shizuki, and—’  
‘Not a Saint?’ Oriko raised an eyebrow. ‘Is she a Persona-user?’  
‘Well, no, but—’  
[‘Then she is irrelevant,’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zaYaHRAovjE) Oriko interrupted coldly. The rebuke hit Madoka like a slap on the face, and she recoiled as such. ‘According to my visions, every player on this stage is a Persona-user, with a few notable exceptions. If she was such an exception, I would know about it, and if I considered her a threat, I wouldn’t waste my time with torture. If I meant your friend any harm, I would have killed her where she stood.’ The glint in Oriko’s eyes was as sharp and as cold as the knife up her sleeve. Madoka buried the fear accumulating in her gut, and returned a look that was just as hard.  
‘Even if she’s not involved in this conflict, she still got hurt because of it,’ Madoka insisted. ‘I know it was motivated by it. She was attacked by someone who asked questions about Shadows, someone who—’ Oriko held up a hand, and Madoka fell silent.  
‘It was Kanna Hijiri, wasn’t it?’ Oriko inferred, and Madoka noticed the change in her eyes. Throughout the whole exchange, Oriko’s green eyes were cold and dulled. She had looked calm, almost bored. But now she a devious shine in her eye, a smirk tugging at her lips. She was interested now.  
‘You know her?’ Madoka asked, almost excited to get some real information. ‘What’s her goal? Are you working with her?’  
‘With her?’ Oriko gasped in disbelief, grinning widely with amusement. ‘We’ve both been looking for the right moment to kill one another for quite some time. Our aims are mutually exclusive. We wish to prevent the Fall, she wishes to hasten it.’  
‘She wants to end the world?’ Madoka balked. It was obvious to her that Hijiri had something sinister planned, but that? ‘But why?’  
‘Your guess is as good as mine on that front,’ Oriko admitted. ‘In my visions, she is perhaps the only non-Persona user with any great role, and the things I have seen of her are unsettling to say the least. I do know that she reveres Shadows on fanatical level, and that her goals are at least partially align with...’ She stopped, thinking for a moment, and looked at Madoka again. ‘Pardon me, but have you learned anything on your own? Has anything been revealed to you? You have the look of knowledge in your eye.’  
‘That must have seemed obvious, if you think about it,’ Madoka shrugged. ‘We know what Full Moon Shadows really are. We know about the Incubators. We know about Nyx.’  
‘That saves quite some time,’ Oriko nodded. ‘Her research into the Shadows has led her to believe that the Fall will be a positive, transformative event, rather than a destructive one. Or at least the Incubators have given her that impression.’  
[‘Transformative?’ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bz1RNntaD9g)Madoka parroted. ‘What does the Fall entail? How could anyone see it as a good thing?’  
‘Hijiri and the Incubators have seen the same thing I have,’ Oriko announced. ‘Nyx will cross over to the physical world and remould it in her own image: one identical to the world of the Shadows. I don’t know if our species would survive, but if we do, we will not be the same.’  
‘Naturally, they think it’s a good thing, while we think that’s a bad thing,’ Kirika put in. ‘Hence, why we need to kill your little friend.’  
‘How does the Fall happen?’ Madoka addressed. ‘Why does Kazumi have to die?’  
‘You can blame the Incubators for her fate,’ Oriko explained, ‘for the reason we need to kill her is tied up with the framework they have established.’  
‘What do you mean?’ Madoka asked.  
‘You must have noticed your Persona abilities growing stronger over time,’ Oriko pointed out. ‘The more Shadows a Persona-user destroys, the stronger they get. As you may have heard, very few people develop the ability under normal circumstances. We have the Incubators to thank for our gifts as well.’  
‘Are you telling me that Kyubey gave us our Personas?’ Madoka balked. ‘That’s crazy!’  
‘I don’t know how they did it, but the Incubators found a way to enkindle the potential hidden within us on a wider scale,’ Oriko continued gravely. ‘It takes a rare breed of person to properly wield a Persona, and ordinary people, with all their failings and their vices, lose control and become Shadows that little bit more easily. We go out and kill Shadows, we grow more powerful, we succumb to despair and become Shadows ourselves, and when someone kills us as Full Moon Shadows, they take on the power we have accumulated. The Incubators have instigated a feedback loop that creates ever more powerful Persona-users and Shadows, and this cycle has been perpetuating for more than five years now.  
‘This is one of the methods by which they plan to summon Nyx,’ she went on. ‘Somewhere in the world of Shadows, Nyx is trapped beneath a powerful seal, created many years ago by a Persona-user who gave his life to avert the Fall. The Incubators believe that if they can create a Shadow with a power equal to or greater than this man’s Persona, they can force the seal open from the outside. As we both know, Kazumi is an incredibly powerful Persona-user. Perhaps her Shadow is just the candidate they’re looking for?’

[‘I see,’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Pr5RMY5FqY) Madoka noted, somewhat irritated. ‘Could you tell me the real reason?’  
‘Excuse me?’ Oriko scoffed.  
‘There’s something else going on,’ Madoka stated bluntly. Her voice was firm and low as she spoke without hesitation. The kindness and warmth bled from her eyes as she glared at the girl opposite her. ‘There’s something else that makes Kazumi special, something you’re not telling me. There are plenty of Persona-users just as powerful as she is. Why don’t you try to kill me, or Homura Akemi, or anyone else you’re afraid could beat you in a fight? I appreciate your explanation, but don’t think I didn’t notice you dodge the question. One of my oldest friends is lying in a hospital bed because she was dragged into something she had nothing to do with. A person you claim is “irrelevant.” Now I realise that all the people I thought were safe are more vulnerable than anyone involved in our world. I want to know why that happened, and I don’t want to hear you keep giving me the run-around. I ask you why and I get non-answer after non-answer, and I’m starting to get sick of it.’  
‘Was that supposed to a threat?’ Kirika hissed, rising from her seat. ‘Remember who you’re talking to, you snivelling little—’  
‘Was I talking to you?’ Madoka snapped, shifting her glare immediately in her direction. Kirika felt her blood run cold, and she sat back down without complaint, inwardly asking herself what the hell just happened. This mousy little goody two shoes looked like she was on the verge of crying not even two minutes ago. But that look in her eye. No one that nice could give a look like that.  
‘It doesn’t even have to be this way,’ she continued. When she turned back to Oriko, her eyes were much less severe, and her voice was almost pleading. ‘The more you keep from me, the more we clash, and it ends with blood being shed needlessly. Please, be level with me. I know you feel like you’re protecting from the burden of whatever knowledge you hold, but the Saints are more than capable of carrying that burden. Just be open with us, we can work something out.’ Oriko sat in silence, not showing any outward reaction to her pleas. She drank deeply from her teacup, and sighed deeper.  
‘I’m sorry, Kaname,’ she answered. ‘I don’t harbour have any doubts about your strength of character. I never did. I’m not going to hide it any longer. I know why the Incubators are really so interested in Kazumi, and no, I won’t tell you. It isn’t because I don’t think you could handle it, but because I doubt you’d believe me.’  
‘I believed you when you said you could see the future,’ Madoka countered.  
‘No you didn’t,’ Oriko reminded her. ‘Not at first. You barely believed me when I told you about the Fall. Think about what you know now. About True Personas, about the Incubators, about Nyx. Would you have believed me if I just told you? You needed experience to have the truth proven to you. So for now, I won’t divulge Kazumi’s true nature. Some things must be seen to be believed.’  
‘I see,’ Madoka sighed. She finished the rest of her cool tea, and set it quietly down on the table, standing up as she did so. ‘Thank you for giving us what you could. I won’t keep you any longer.’ On that bitter note, Madoka turned on her heel and walked out the door.

[Kyouko’s foot tapped on the marble floor impatiently](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=am-olDTSV2U), setting a metronome for the long, drawn out wait. If there was one thing she liked about that cafe, it was the fact that its windows were so big. She could see their gums flapping, though she couldn’t hear what was being said. At least they haven’t killed each other yet. Finally, the kid got up and made her way to the door.  
‘Where going,’ Madoka stated, and Kyouko heard Sayaka release the breath she had been holding for some time. Kyouko would have chided her for being such a worrywart had she not been aware of the tension leaving her own body.  
‘Okay, so what’s the news?’ she asked Madoka. ‘Any plan of action?’  
‘We need to gather the Saints,’ Madoka declared. ‘Bring Kazumi as well. There’s some old ground we need to cover.’ Kyouko felt a shiver as she considered the implication.  
‘You plan on telling her,’ Sayaka said, reading aloud what the others silently understood, her concern wavering her voice. ‘Are sure about that? How do you think she’d react?’  
‘I don’t know,’ Madoka admitted, her face much less severe now, ‘but she needs to know. It seems Oriko is still adamant about keeping secrets. We need to consider the facts, and for us to find a way forward, there can’t be any more secrets between us.’  
As much as Kyouko wanted to warn Madoka against telling Kazumi the truth, she knew she was right. She had been left out of far too much lately, and while she may not like the truth (because who would like being told they had spent a year being dead?), it would ultimately be better for her to know than suffer suspecting that her friends were hiding something from her. ‘I hope you know what you’re doing,’ she acquiesced.  
‘So do I,’ Madoka murmured tiredly.

Kirika leaned slightly out of the door, casting a baleful eye as she watched them walk away. She had heard every word, and the fact made her scoff with pride. People said she lacked subtlety, and that was one of the kindest things they said about her, and those fortunate enough to survive against her often assumed that her approach to life was similar to her approach to battle: charging head on and screaming. They could never imagine her acting with any sort of nuance, and that was one of the reasons she was such a good spy. The other was her uncanny ability to notice everything without being noticed herself. That talent was just the first thing that made her important to Oriko.  
‘You look as if you’ve just heard something interesting,’ Oriko observed pleasantly. ‘What did you hear?’  
‘Looks like they’re gonna have a little heart-to-heart,’ she chuckled. ‘Seems as if they’ll tell their fearless leader about her little stay on the other side.’  
‘So she finally comes out of the woodwork,’ Oriko pondered. ‘Her location has escaped my notice for far too long.’  
‘Want me to follow them?’ Kirika asked. ‘Want me to kill her?’  
‘Track them,’ Oriko ordered. ‘Don’t let yourself be noticed. See where they gather and how many of them do so. If you see an opportunity, take it, but don’t take any unnecessary risks.’  
‘Would I ever do such a thing?’ Kirika asked sardonically, grinning mischievously as she did. Oriko massaged her temple, not even dignifying the jape with a response.  
‘Also, watch for Hijiri,’ she warned. ‘She isn’t entirely without reason. If she would do such a thing to Kaname’s friend, she would only do so to further a specific short-term goal.’  
‘I got it, I got it,’ Kirika groaned, ‘I’ll be careful.’ Oriko narrowed her eyes, and rose from her seat.  
‘I’m holding you to that,’ she stated firmly as she approached. Kirika chuckled nervously.  
‘What’s the deal?’ she asked somewhat awkwardly. What did she want?  
[‘Do you remember the night we first met?’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0vQyBnmBi0o) Oriko asked, her eyes boring into Oriko’s. Of course she remembered. How could she forget?  
‘It was...what? Two years ago?’ Kirika pondered, finding herself reminiscing fondly over what should have been an unpleasant memory. ‘I was with a different band of Persona-users then.’  
‘A group of louts,’ Oriko added disdainfully, a nostalgic look in her eye despite the contempt in her voice.  
‘Yeah, we spent more time scaring the shit out of people for cash than killing Shadows,’ Kirika agreed. ‘I fell in with the first group of people with the same powers as me. Didn’t treat me all too well either. Before long, I was feeling like shit all the time.’  
‘Then one night, I ran afoul of your little gang,’ Oriko laughed, smiling brightly.  
‘To us, you looked like some lost little rich girl,’ Kirika chuckled, knowing that Oriko was taking no offense. ‘A kid walking around on her own in the dead of night wearing nice designer clothes? You were an easy mark!’  
‘And was that an accurate assessment?’ Oriko asked rhetorically.  
‘You killed us all,’ Kirika said. Looking back, the spectacle was still as terrifying and awe-inspiring as the night she witnessed it. She remembered with clarity the sight of the prayer tags in the air, and the light they shone with. She remembered how shocked she had been when seven grown men and women, who would hurt, insult, degrade and abuse her, fell like ragdolls as the Hama spell stopped their hearts. She remembered her relief of both her freedom and her survival, and her fear of this girl and her monster of a Persona, both of which she buried under her rage as she charged, claws coming out. She remembered the searing pain of the lightning bolt that ran her through. ‘You almost killed me too.’  
‘I would have finished the job had I not had that vision,’ Oriko reminded her.  
‘And those where the days when your visions would give you full-blown seizures,’ Kirika noted uncomfortably. She anxiously remembered being wounded on the ground, looking up at the terrifying girl with a knife in her hand, who then suddenly collapsed, whispering and convulsing with a ghastly glow in her eyes. She remembered pinning down the seizing girl, and raising her claws. ‘As badly hurt as I was, I took my chance. If you had woken up a second later...’  
‘You would have easily killed me,’ Oriko completed the sentence, resting a hand on her shoulder. ‘Luckily, I managed to convince you otherwise. I told you what I saw, what we could accomplish, and how important we would be to each other.’  
‘At first, I stuck around just because it meant you’d be less likely to kill me,’ Kirika laughed, standing only a shoulder’s width from her leader. ‘I sure as shit didn’t like it at first but...’  
‘How things change,’ Oriko mused, leaning in close enough to feel the heat of her skin.  
‘How they ever,’ Kirika chuckled, closing her eyes as they pressed their lips.

Truthfully enough, Kirika had despised Oriko at first, the girl who had torn away the support beams of her life. Admittedly, it was a pretty terrible life, but it was hers, and she loathed Oriko for intruding in it. But, as they had just agreed, things change. She learned of her gift of foresight, what she was trying to prevent, and together they had killed plenty of Shadows and a couple of real scumbags. Kirika didn’t like Oriko at all near the beginning, but she had respected her from the first moment of their acquaintance. Over the course of weeks, then months, respect became loyalty, animosity became friendship, and friendship became love. From the Mitakihara Middle School faculty who branded her as “disturbed” and “unstable”, to the old gang that would pass her around like a piece of meat, to the parents who wanted nothing to do with her, Oriko was the first to ever open up to her, and the first Kirika had opened herself to in turn. But even as drunk on love as she was whenever she looked at her, Kirika had noticed something odd about Oriko. She looked at her in a distant, detached way, her kisses were hungrier, and when they had loved each other the night before, their passion had seemed almost hollow, something that hung in the air she couldn’t quite define. And then there was this conversation.  
‘You okay, Oriko?’ she asked as she broke the kiss. ‘Why ask about this? What’s brought this on?’  
‘I guess I’m just in one of those moods,’ Oriko shrugged. ‘Don’t you have some Saints to stalk?’  
‘Yeah, I think I gave them enough of a head start,’ Kirika agreed. She opened the door and stepped out, grinning wildly as she waved Oriko goodbye. She thought about slicing open Kazumi. She looked forward to finishing this once and for all, and to seeing how pleased Oriko would be. All her concern for her leader and lover was pushed to the back of her mind. She would have plenty of time to talk to about it later.

[ Mitakihara Park, Evening ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qmCrkMR--aU)

The sun was about to set, and everything in the park, from the cherry blossom trees to teh grass to the cobbled path was bathed in a bloody orange glow. The Saints had assembled by the fountain, its cascading water sparkling with golden light, and they milled about as Madoka faced Kazumi. Saki, Mirai and Satomi stood near the fountain, while Sayaka and Kyouko sat on its lip. Niko and Yuma sat on a bench together as Kaoru and Umika sat on separate benches on either side, neither one willing to look in the direction of the other. They all inspected the weapons they had brought, looking expectantly at the two girls who stared at each other by the edge of the plaza.  
‘Do you remember this park?’ Madoka asked, trying to put the perturbed Kazumi at ease. ‘This is where we first met. The place we signed our contract.’  
‘The fourteenth of April,’ Kazumi nodded. ‘The sun was setting then, too.’ Her grip tightened on the scythe in her hand, and looked around again, taking note of the weapons the other Saints were brandishing. ‘Why are we here? Isn’t this a little early for a Shadow hunt.’  
‘And it is,’ Madoka reassured her. ‘There’s still a little while before night falls, obviously, but I think the sun will have set by the time we finish our discussion.’  
‘You think you’re learned something of value from Oriko?’ Saki asked. ‘Is that why you’ve gathered us all here?’  
‘Not just that,’ Madoka shook her head, never averting her eyes form Kazumi. ‘I thought it best that you were surrounded by friendly faces when we told you this.’  
‘Told me what?’ Kazumi asked, looking around. ‘What is it you guys know that I don’t?’  
‘A fair bit, unfortunately,’ Madaok apologised. ‘Kazumi, there’s something you need to know.’  
‘And there are things I need to know as well,’ called an all too familiar voice from the brush. In a heartbeat, Madoka drew on her bow, and the others turned to face the new threat with weapons out and fingers on Evoker triggers. Kanna Hijiri, in her dark coat that flowed like murky water in the whistling wind, stepped confidently out of the shadows of the trees and onto the cobblestones. ‘By all means, let’s begin the discussion.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back, ladies and gents, with all the things you've been waiting for: grimdark, intrigue, and lesbians. Joins us next time for fight scenes and feels on top.
> 
> This chapter took a long ass time to write. With uni back in full swing, and a busy social life to go with it, I've been getting less opportunities to write than I would like. It may take a while, but I will get the next chapter done soonish enough. Just bear with me.
> 
> Also, 4000 pageviews yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis.


	23. Calamity

[Saki Asami had always hated sunsets](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Pr5RMY5FqY). While others appreciated the beauty of a painted sky and a sun that looked fierier than even midday, but from her perspective it had been a time of sorrow. There was a realisation that the day, whether good or bad, was at an end. As a small child, the idea of a happy day becoming night meant all the fun was over, and that made her unbearably upset. Now that she was on the threshold of womanhood, she knew that dusk was a tactical nightmare. Shadows were stretched far too long, providing plenty of cover for potential enemies, and the sun was a complete bitch to look at whatever time of day you were stupid enough to do that. Everywhere you stepped was either too bright or too dark, and tonight, the twilight worked to Kanna Hijiri’s advantage. She stood before them with her back to the sun, forcing the Saints to squint at her within the blinding halo behind her. And with the lower light, she cast a long dark shade that seemed to take up the entirety of the cobblestone path, making it nearly impossible to get a good look at her. But despite all the problems with visibility, no one had any issue seeing that wide, playful smile.  
‘Good evening to you all,’ she opened, politely and happily as if in ignorance of the context of her meeting. ‘My name is Kanna Hijiri, though I’m sure you all know that. However, I think you and I require a reintroduction, Michiru Kazusa.’ Madoka thought for a second, wondering what the unfamiliar name meant, and then she followed Hijiri’s eyes.  
‘Is...is that my name?’ Kazumi stammered, eyes wide as her grip on her scythe tightened. ‘How does she know my name?’  
‘We’re all familiar with the smaller details you don’t remember,’ Hijiri said, waving her hand dismissively as she stepped forward. With the sound of the first footfall, Kaoru jumped to her steel-plated feet and rooted herself in front of the amnesiac, while Saki slowly moved up with her Evoker raised. Kazumi was still baffled as she looked back and forth at the two girls in front of her, while Kanna only chuckled.  
‘What is this?’ she laughed, her teeth bared in a jolly grin. ‘You’re all so hostile! I’m only here to talk to Kazumi. There’s no need to be waving swords around!’ As she talked, she gesticulated towards Sayaka, who growled as she pointed her katana at her.  
‘Why the hell do you think we’re so hostile?’ she shouted, her arm wavering as her blood burned. ‘You tortured my friend, you bitch!’ Kanna’s eyes widened as if something was dawning on her.  
‘Oh, Shizuki-san,’ she muttered, looking for all the world as if she had just remembered. ‘She’s the reason you’re all here, right? I never expected such a perfect result so quickly!’ Madoka chewed the inside of her cheek as her body tensed.  
‘This is another one of your experiments, isn’t it, Kanna?’ Niko asked pointedly, twisting the grip on her crowbar experimentally. ‘Care to explain your methodology?’  
‘Just for you, dear sister, I’ll explain my current goals,’ Hijiri nodded serenely. She opened her eyes and directed the directly to Madoka’s. Madoka suddenly felt exposed, as if every aspect of her being was a piece of data being reviewed by those cold, analytical eyes.  
‘Madoka Kaname,’ she began. ‘In addition to Kazumi, you are the second focus of my studies, mainly with regards to that multiple Persona ability of yours. After observing your actions for the last few months, I’ve noticed a few things about you.  
‘Firstly, you’ve become something of a leader in Kazumi’s absence,’ she surmised. Madoka shook her head. She remembered Mami telling her she was a capable leader that fateful night, and it had sounded ridiculous to her even then, but to hear it coming from a sworn enemy? It was madness! As if knowing what she was thinking, Kanna shook her head, a wry smile on her face. ‘As much as you’re likely to deny it, and as contested as the position is, that’s the role you’ve assumed. The Saints would follow you anywhere. They would agree with your decisions with little complaint. They would die for you, if needs be, and that’s what I’m counting on.  
‘Another thing I’ve noticed about you is your ferocious loyalty,’ she continued, her voice surging with pride as she went on. ‘You’d never do anything to betray the Saints, not even with a knife to your throat, and you would do everything in your power to protect them, which is precisely why this experiment went so well.’  
‘What did you do?’ Madoka asked pointedly. ‘Why did you attack Hitomi?’  
‘It’s simple, really,’ Hijiri shrugged. ‘It’s become obvious that you’ve been protecting Kazumi from certain revelations, and I know how hard it is for you to lie to a friend, Kaname-san. You’d never give her up if I were to attack you directly—a mistake that fool Oriko makes repeatedly—so I decided to escalate the scope of the conflict. To do that, I needed to bring harm upon one of your associates without the gift, and I needed you to know it was me.’  
‘That anonymous tip,’ Madoka gasped, quickly assembling the pieces. ‘That was you?’  
‘Correct,’ she nodded. ‘I knew that the Carroll Society would be your first port of call, since they already killed one of your friends, and if Oriko told you what I think she told you, then you knew you couldn’t keep her in the dark any longer. The fact that you’ve brought all the Saints for this important meeting is even better.’ She spread her arms wide, her eyes narrowing and her grin growing predatory. ‘Now I have you all in one place, making it that much easier for me to kill you.’  
[‘Like that’s happening!’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BU7_VXzYL5E) Sayaka shouted as she charged, deaf to the warnings of the others. Hijiri gave an amused chuckle as Sayaka sprinted towards her with her sword raised high. She stepped smoothly to the right, letting the downward swing miss her entirely. Digging in her heel to cancel the momentum, Sayaka spun and lashed out with a horizontal slash, but Kanna simply bent under the arc of the swing and followed through with a solid elbow to the gut. Before she could even make a sound as she was winded, Hijiri gripped Sayaka’s forearm and pulled out a palm-sized device out of her pocket, pressing it into the meat of her bicep with a static hiss. Sayaka had enough air in her lungs to cry out as her fingers twitched spasmodically and her sword clattered to the floor. As soon as she heard the sound of metal against stone, Kanna swept the legs from under the Saint, and Sayaka crashed to the floor with an arm wrenched behind her back and the electrodes of the tazer hovering just above the back of her neck.  
‘I wouldn’t make a move if I were you,’ Hijiri cautioned, grinning as her thumb hovered over the trigger of the tazer. ‘Medicine isn’t my preferred field of study, but I’d imagine that a three-hundred amp current through your spinal cord isn’t very good for your health.’

[The Saints could only stare in numb shock as one of their best close-range fighters was effortlessly dispatched and taken hostage in a matter of seconds.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_pS5soRsrKQ) Sayaka growled in frustration as her free hand curled into a fist, furious at both Hijiri and herself for being humiliated so easily. She sucked in a breath as she slowly reached out to the discarded sword. Even if she wasn’t left-handed, if she could thrust it upwards hard enough, then she could wipe that smug look off her face as she took out an eye.  
‘I wouldn’t, Miki,’ Hijiri whispered, and Sayaka shivered from both the warm breath in her ear and the static dancing on the base of her skull. Bad idea. ‘The same goes for the rest of you,’ she called, and one by one, the Saints reluctantly lowered their weapons.  
‘Fucking idiot just had to rush her,’ Kyouko snarled as she threw down her spear. Coils of fear curled in Madoka stomach as the hopelessness of the situation dawned on her. As they had been talking, her pull on the bowstring had gradually loosened. It was a costly mistake, and now she couldn’t bring back the tension and launch an arrow faster than Hijiri could touch the tazer to her friend’s skin.  
Reluctantly, she lowered her bow and asked, ‘What exactly do you want from us?’  
‘I already told you,’ Kijira said, smiling easily as she held a proverbial knife at Sayaka’s throat. ‘I want Kazumi. More specifically, I want her Shadow. I want to help her realise her full potential.’  
‘You want to bring the Fall,’ Madoka stated pointedly, and the others tensed notably. Kazumi’s grip on her scythe only tightened as she began to shake.  
‘What about me?’ she asked desperately. ‘What do I have to do with the end of the world?’  
‘The end of the world?’ Kanna gasped, a mocking facsimile of offense written on her face. ‘Is that what they’ve been telling you?’ She laughed at the question, a rich and fruity tone that made her sound almost well-adjusted. ‘Absurd. The Fall isn’t the end of anything. It’s the beginning of a golden age.’  
‘A golden age of Shadows consuming our world, you mean,’ Niko countered brusquely, glaring like she could make her drop the tazer if she concentrated hard enough. Seeing the sour look on her sister’s identical face, Kanna shook her head ruefully.  
‘I never expected you of all people to be so closed-minded about this,’ she sighed. She chuckled with remorse, and her shoulders shuddered as it escalated into a high cackle. Her eyes were wide, the blue irises shrunken to small dots of ice, and her lips curled all the way back in a manic grin. ‘Nyx won’t consume the world. She will change it. Change _us_. Humanity won’t die out, far from it! We will all become what we were always meant to be, and you’re going to help me do it, Kazumi.’ Kazumi took another step back as Hijiri grew ever more frantic. Her hand shook violently, and Madoka feared that she would fatally shock Sayaka simply on accident.  
‘Jesus, she’s really fucking lost it,’ Kyouko whispered. Niko said nothing as she tightened the grip on her crowbar.  
‘Why do you want my help?’ Kazumi asked, looking around uncertainly, searching for answers in every nook and cranny, coming up with nothing. ‘I’ve got nothing to do with this...do I?’  
‘Trust me, Kazumi,’ Niko purred, ‘you have everything to do with this.’

Like the wind whistling through the trees, the intensity of the situation was suddenly blown away when a harsh ringing echoed through the air. Everyone turned around to see Madoka pull a vibrating phone out of her pocket, gaping incredulously at the ill timed call. Despite the gravity of the moment, the Saints looked to the archer with disappointed glowers, as was what usually happened when a phone call interrupted an important conversation. Even Sayaka, with a deadly weapon hanging just millimetres from the skin of her neck, raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes at Madoka, who was now bouncing on her feet, unsure what to do.  
‘Don’t mind us,’ Hijiri chuckled, taking this in stride. ‘Answer it. Take your time.’ Madoka cheeks blazed with embarrassment as she flipped open her phone. This had better be important.  
‘Madoka,’ said the voice of Homura Akemi, and Madoka’s heart stopped.  
‘Uh...yes?’ she stammered, feeling her cheeks blaze. It had been the first time she had heard her voice since that night in Inaba. _‘Am I seriously thinking about this now?’_ she thought as she forced down the memory of the kiss.  
‘Put me on speakerphone,’ Homura ordered brusquely, and the command snapped Madoka back to reality. She pressed a button on her phone, and held it up, unsure who to hold it out to. ‘We meet at last, Kanna Hijiri,’ her voice echoed from the device.  
‘Akemi, is it?’ Kanna intoned, her smile shrinking in width to something less frightening. ‘This is a pleasant surprise. Honestly, just hearing your voice is more than I expected from you.’  
‘I always took you for one who expected the unexpected,’ the phone in Madoka’s palm hissed. ‘You know, aside from being a mentally unstable murderer.’  
‘I’m shocked, Akemi,’ she said, holding the back of her hand to her brow in a mocking swoon. Her other hand went up unconsciously, giving Sayaka a few more centimetres of breathing room. ‘You’re quite the elusive one, but despite the limited information I had on you, I thought, you’d be above such ill-founded accusations.’  
‘Let’s cut to the chase, shall we?’ Homura sighed. Even through the tinny timbre given to it by the phone, her voice sounded completely devoid of patience. ‘We’re going to have this conversation civilly, without bloodshed or hostages. First, you’re going to put the tazer away and let go of Sayaka Miki.’  
‘Excuse me?’ Hijiri asked incredulously, unable to stop herself from raising an eyebrow in interest even as she pouted. ‘You’re not the one who leads this discussion. If you can’t even show your face, then you are in no position to be making demands of—’  
A somewhat muted, but still ear-piercing crack ripped through the air. Everyone had flinched a bit at the sudden noise, but it was Kanna, ever the image of amused nonchalance, who had yelped in fright as the bullet tore the tazer out of her grip. The device cluttered to the ground beside her in a dozen pieces, and Hijiri panted heavily as she held her shaking hand.  
‘Now do you see the positions we’re in?’ Homura asked, the harshness of her tone made Madoka feel ice-cold. ‘Now get off of Miki or the next one goes in your heart.’

[Hijiri complied without complaint, slowly taking her knee off Sayaka’s back as she rose to her feet, her hands in the air](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJLDWJQKqb4). Sayaka quickly scrambled to her feet, sword once more in her hand as she stood to her full height, glaring balefully as she pointed the blade at Kanna’s throat.  
‘Looking like a real badass with that bruise on your butt,’ Kyouko japed drolly, spear replaced as she stepped just behind Sayaka.  
‘Shut it, you,’ Sayaka shot back, not hiding the smile that was forming on her face. The Saints surrounded their enemy, weapons back and confidence regained from how easily the tables were turned. Madoka kept her distance, nocking an arrow without pulling the string, listened as the foliage began to rustle. Her footfalls silent against the grasses of the wood, Homura stepped cautiously out of the shade of the trees, an assault rifle trained on Hijiri’s head. Madoka was silently thankful for the fact that the park was as silent as a grave at this time of day. She briefly wondered what the police would think about a bunch of middle schoolers wielding swords and guns.  
‘You’ve turned out to be quite the bother, haven’t you, Akemi?’ Hijiri fumed, eyes narrowed and brow knotted as her smile faltered. ‘I should have killed you when I had the chance.’  
‘The feeling’s mutual,’ Homura hissed. She stared down the sights of her rifle with icy eyes. Hijiri didn’t even need to refer to the information she had on the Saints and their associates. The look in her eyes was enough to tell her that Akemi would pull the trigger without a milligram of hesitation. Then she remembered something, and her anger was forgotten in the amusement she drew from that fact.  
‘What are you even doing here, Akemi?’ she laughed, and Homura’s only response was to narrow her eyes. ‘You’re not a Saint. Why do you care if they live or die?’  
‘I have my reasons,’ Homura answered noncommittally. Madoka shimmied behind the others, making sure Hijiri couldn’t see her as she fought to hide a blush. Did it have something to do with her?  
‘I bet you do,’ Hijiri chuckled. Kaname’s shy little shuffle was not beneath her notice. ‘My research has taken me some rather dark places. Believe me, I know an obsession when I see one.’  
‘Stop wasting time!’ Homura barked. The outburst was more startling than the gunshot. ‘Say your piece and get out of here. Use that jaw of yours before I blow it off.’  
‘Fine, fine, there’s no need for such violent talk,’ Hijiri raised her hands in placation. Madoka shivered at the dour look on Homura’s face. How could Hijiri make her lose her cool so easily? ‘Alright, I’ll tell you everything. For real this time.’

Kirika stalked through the growth through the park, snaking through the shadows of the plants, until at last she had found them. All the Saints, plus those other Oriko wanted out of the way, were milled about by the fountain, about fifty metres from her current position. She scanned the small crowd, and it didn’t take her long to find the face she was looking for. Kazumi stood there shakily, her scythe lowered and not paying even the slightest attention to her surroundings. She looked completely captivated by the commotion at the front, and the girl who stood there with a sword at her throat, a gun at her head and her hands in the air, yet remained giddily aloof despite it all. Kirika licked her lips. This was too good of an opportunity. She crept closer through the foliage, careful not to make any sound as she kept the raven haired amnesiac in her sight. Not much closer, and she could leap on top of her and rip her heart out. She was blind to the huge numbers that surrounded her. She didn’t care about anything else in the future, and she didn’t care what happened to her. If Kazumi died today, nothing else would matter. Taking in a breath, she took a risk and charged.

[‘Alright, I’ll tell you everything. For real this time,’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xhi9kBkN89g) Kanna began, but her attention was caught by further rustling in the bushes, breaking her trail of thought. As soon as they noticed the sound, the nearest bush burst open, revealing Kirika sprinting full tilt, head bent down, claws out and roaring like a woman possessed. Sayaka took her blade away from Kanna’s neck and rushed to the assailant, who was now leaping into the air, and Homura broke away to cover Madoka’s position. Mid-flight, Kirika grinned as she watched Kazumi hold up her scythe, staring at the oncoming threat like it was the only thing she could be sure of in the world. Kirika knew it wouldn’t do any good, and laughed heartily as she brought down the claws, thrusting forwards with relish.

They had all taken their eyes off Hijiri. Their eyes moved away for only a moment, but that was more than enough time for her. Not wasting the opportunity, she withdrew one of her Charon Beacons and tossed it into the melee. Madoka watched as a small, black, helical device flew into the middle of the crowd, a red light beeping as it soared through the air. The last thing she saw was Hijiri smiling, before the darkness fell.

[When Madoka regained consciousness, she was alone.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tI6CUlTgvws) She was laying down on something hard and cold, yet far too smooth to be the cobbled path of the park. Her first few experimental attempts at opening her heavy, sticky eyelids clued her in to the fact that she was somewhere quite dark too. A twitch of her fingers revealed that her bow was still in her hand; a small comfort despite the haze upon her mind. The floor of...wherever this place was felt pleasantly cool to the touch. In her drowsiness, she was content to lie there for a little while longer, but a chilling hiss down the back of her neck roused her to clarity almost instantly. Her eyes snapped open, and all she saw was the enormous snake hovering over her head. Its scales were a flamboyantly bright shade of pink, complementing its smooth, white underbelly, and its body was thrice as long as Madoka’s own. Sinister red eyes glowed menacingly as it flicked its forked tongue, the crown of its snout covered by a white mask labelled ‘VI.’ Its hiss became a rattling snarl as Madoka reached for her Evoker. She pulled it out with lightning speed and placed it to her temple in blind panic. It lunged for her. The only thing she could see was the inside of its cavernous maw. Her blood ran cold, and her trigger finger felt like it was made of stone. There was no way she would be able to move in time. A crack rang through the air. The Shadow’s fangs strayed from their course as the serpent screeched in pain, recoiling in on itself. It raised its head, looking away from Madoka to roar in outrage in what she presumed was the direction of a new challenger. A few more deafening bangs, the Shadow’s mask shattered and its head was torn into rapidly disintegrating chunks. She turned her head to where her ringing ears had heard the sound, and there was Homura, glaring down the sight of her smoking rifle.  
‘You alright?’ she asked tersely. Madoka looked down out of shame and some shyness. She noticed the familiar black and white tiles.  
‘Sorry, I didn’t react in time,’ Madoka apologised. ‘I just felt...really exhausted for some reason.’  
‘I don’t blame you,’ Homura nodded, emitting a small sigh of relief. ‘You were right next to that thing when it went off.’ As Madoka’s memories returned to her, she knew she was referring to that little seashell-shaped device.  
‘What was that thing anyway?’ she asked as she looked around. She looked to be in some expansive corridor with wide walls and a high ceiling, surrounding her with featureless stone from all directions but the chequered floor. It was just like a Shadow’s nest. ‘And where are we for that matter?’  
‘That thing she threw at us drew everything in its vicinity into the world of the Shadows,’ Homura explained briefly, and even small piece of information was enough to send chills down Madoka’s spine. If Hijiri was capable of that, then what else could she do? ‘We must have been separated as the nest formed itself.’  
‘We need to find Kazumi,’ Madoka panted urgently, looking to and fro between the many labyrinthine paths open to them. ‘Hijiri’ll use this opportunity to make a beeline straight for her.’  
‘It really says something when we’re in a Shadow nest and the Shadows are the least of our worries,’ Homura agreed, aiming down each corridor with a sour look on her face. ‘I never expected her to become this desperate so soon. I should never have let her out of my sight...’  
‘Don’t blame yourself, Homura-chan,’ Madoka encouraged her. ‘No one could have expected something like this.’ Homura remained silent, and headed off into a random direction.  
‘We need to find the others,’ she said bluntly. ‘Remember when I told you that Persona-users had a sort of energy to them? Use your instincts, and we’ll find them.’  
‘Got it,’ Madoka nodded, blushing slightly. She remembered something else that happened that night with much greater clarity, but she unslung her bow and pressed on all the same. Obviously, Homura wasn’t going to talk about it.

[‘ _Mahama!_ ’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VNtnV8nHvPU) Kazumi roared. Selene scattered the prayer tags on command, incinerating the wave of weaker Shadows in a flash of sacred light. The sole remaining Hablerie licked its swollen lips with its massive tongue, oblivious to the carnage around it, and charged towards her, only to be shorn in two by a half-hearted swing of her scythe.  
‘Good,’ Umika nodded, looking at the scroll Clio had handed her as the dark Persona dematerialised. ‘We just need to keep heading down this corridor and we’ll meet with a few of the others.’  
Kazumi grunted her reply as she slung her scythe over her shoulder. Kazumi had felt nothing but frustration after she woke up alongside Satomi and her roommates. The second she turned her back, that Hijiri bitch threw what must have been a tiny Shadow nest at her. She guessed that she probably wanted to toss Shadows at her until she was tired enough for her to simply take what she wanted from her, rather than coerce it with promises of truth. Kazumi fumed even as the logical part of her asserted itself. She knew that Hijiri would have told her anything if it meant being able to somehow use her to cause the Fall, but at least it would have been _something_.  
‘Hey, Kazumi.’ She felt a hand on her shoulder as Kaoru moved hesitantly towards her. ‘You okay there?’  
‘Yeah,’ Kazumi lied, her ruby eyes boring into the walls of the path ahead.  
‘Look, Kazumi-chan,’ Satomi placated, her ever-present smile strained as she twisted the grip of her mace. ‘I know things have been hard for you, but...’  
‘But what?’ Kazumi snapped, turning on her heel to glare at her. ‘I have no idea what’s going on, thanks to you guys.’  
‘Hey, hey,’ Kaoru intoned harshly, like a mother scolding a child. ‘What’s brought this on all of a sudden?’  
‘Are you seriously asking me that?’ Kazumi yelled incredulously. ‘Do you have any idea how we got into this mess? It’s because of me, okay?’  
‘Kazumi, don’t do this,’ Umika sighed. ‘This isn’t your fau—’  
‘Except it is!’ Kazumi snapped, tears prickling in her eyes. ‘The Carroll Society is after me. Kanna Hijiri is after me. Mami is dead because of me! If this whole situation has everything to do with me, in her words, then it’s my fault.’  
‘That’s enough,’ Umika interrupted, her face turning hard and severe. ‘I can’t let you do this to yourself. There’s no need for you to take responsibility for their actions.’  
‘Why not?’ Kazumi asked harshly, bouncing on her feet as though gearing up for a boxing match. ‘I can still fight. I’m sick and tired of you excluding me from this. I can’t stand watching you guys put your life on the line in some secret battle on my behalf. Why won’t you let me fight my own battles?’  
‘Look here, Kazumi-chan,’ Satomi stated, her smile dropping as her eyes took on serious glint. She found the effect a little chilling. ‘I know you’re frustrated, and you have every right to be, but losing it won’t help anyone.’  
‘And shouldn’t you be calling me Kazusa-san, anyway?’ Kazumi shot back. Satomi bit her lip and remained silent. ‘Do you remember back when I first woke up?’ Kazumi directed her fiery gaze to Umika and Kaoru, her voice close to breaking. ‘Night after night, you came home covered in bruises, and you never told me what you were doing until I found out for myself. Do you have any idea how that felt? It was understandable then, but this? If we’re going to get through this, then I need to know. I have a right to know. Aren’t we supposed to trust each other? You wouldn’t even tell me my own name! Why won’t you tell me what’s happening, and why can’t you trust me with info even as small as my name?’  
[‘Because Michiru Kazusa is dead,’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PmFQWlJ_IZA) said a voice from somewhere up ahead, shifting and echoing off the walls of the corridor. Their argument already forgotten, Kaoru and Kazumi tensed for battle, but Satomi simply stood there, face pale and hands shaking.  
‘Oh no,’ Umika whispered, knowing what was coming. Kaoru looked in interest as the figure approached them. She had only heard about what personal Shadows were like from what Umika had told her about Sayaka’s Shadow, and thus she was more than a little unnerved when the mirror image of Satomi approached. She saw the dark clouds and the golden irises, but she never expected the look on her face. Satomi Usagi simply could not scowl like that.  
‘You’re still pretending that this... _thing_ is really her?’ she snarled, the distorted voice rumbling in her throat. They stared agape at the doppelganger, and Satomi cringed at the hatred boiling over from her refection’s eyes.  
‘What do you mean “thing?”’ Kazumi shot back, gripping her scythe in both her hands. ‘And what do you mean about...me being dead?’  
‘I meant Michiru Kazusa,’ she snapped, teeth bared in a feral snarl. ‘You are not her. You never were and you never will be. You’re nothing more than an insult to her memory!’  
‘Don’t talk about her like that!’ Kaoru shouted, raising a foot to bring her greaves to bear. ‘I don’t care if you are wearing Satomi’s face, she’d never say something like that, right?’ she turned her head, looking into the eyes of the shuddering brunette. ‘Right?’  
‘This doesn’t make any sense,’ Kazumi murmured, a bead of sweat forming on her brow as she adjusted the grip on her scythe. ‘How can I be dead? I’m right here.’  
‘You’re here, but she isn’t,’ she hissed, nausea touching her alien voice. ‘She gave her life to make sure we all escaped a collapsing nest. She was stuck in the Shadows’ world with enemies on all sides, and with no food or water. When we saw that portal close, we watched her die!’  
‘What?’ Kazumi gasped as the realisation grew on her. She was never in a coma at all. She was supposed to be dead. _‘No wonder no one told me about this,’_ she thought. _‘What the hell were they supposed to tell me? Can’t exactly say I just came back from the dead, even though that’s literally what happened.’_  
‘But as they say, life goes on,’ the Shadow continued solemnly, still glaring at Kazumi. ‘We shed our tears, we resolved to continue the fight for her, and we buried everything but her body. Life without her was hard, but we adapted.’ Her eyes narrowed as she gestured towards Kazumi. ‘We kept at it for about a year, but then, like some cruel joke, this _creature_ strolls into our lives, wearing her skin.  
‘But you guys?’ she asked. The glare was gone, and her eyes were spookily wide as the corners of her lips twitched. ‘You were just...so _happy_ to see her face again. I just couldn’t bring myself to object. Every time one of you talked about how glad you were about her being alive, I held my tongue. When you gave it her scythe, it took all I had to keep my rage inside. I was the only one who saw that creature for the abomination that it was. I was the only one who remembered Michiru when you were all content to replace her!’  
‘That isn’t true!’ the real Satomi screamed. She dropped her mace as she began to hyperventilate, her face taking on a ghostly complexion.  
‘Satomi, pull yourself together!’ Umika ordered, running over to grip the panicking girl by the shoulder. ‘This is _your_ Shadow, remember? Those are _your_ thoughts and feelings. I know it’s hard, but you need to accept the fact that she’s you. We can talk about all this later, just accept it.’  
‘I can’t,’ Satomi sobbed. She fell to her knees, the sweat on her pale face mingling with streaming tears. ‘I’m sorry, Umika-chan. I can’t do it. That thing...it...it’s not me!’ No sooner than the words were out of her mouth, Satomi’s eyes rolled back and she crumpled to the floor. The doppelganger smiled devilishly, and then its entire form was obscured by black fog.  
‘Okay, fight now, talk later!’ Kazumi barked as she twirled her scythe. She pushed what she had just learned to the back of her mind as Kaoru took position next to her while Umika fell back. The Shadow pounced from the column of smoke with a fierce shriek. It resembled a massive silver panther, the light dancing on its iron coat like oil on water. Huge steel blades jutted out of its back, and instead of a face, its head was a perfectly spherical orb, dotted with menacing spikes.  
‘I am a Shadow: the true self,’ it roared, tucking its body inwards as it prepared to pounce. ‘I’ll send you all to meet the real Kazumi!’

[‘So, any idea where we’re supposed to go?’ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=udbl4zsTA5g)Sayaka asked, walking casually with her sword swinging lazily in her grip.  
‘No fucking clue,’ Kyouko replied impatiently, balancing her spear on her shoulders as she trundled along down the chequered path. ‘I’m not a scanner, and I won’t suddenly become one if you ask where we’re going enough.’  
‘Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll find the others eventually,’ Yuma placated them, tiptoeing a few paces behind the two older girls. When they had woken up separated from the others, it was Yuma who assured them not to panic, and that they would find the others in good time. Seemingly satisfied, Kyouko had resolved to pick a path and walk down it, not in any particular rush. As much as Sayaka wanted to hunt down Hijiri and beat her face in, she agreed readily. They navigated the massive labyrinth slowly and steadily, annihilating any and all swarms of Shadows that came their way with almost contemptuous ease. They had been walking for the last fifteen minutes or so, but still no sign of the others, and now Sayaka was beginning to feel a little concerned.  
‘So who do you think is with who?’ Sayaka asked, hoping some good discussion would take her mind off her worry.  
‘What do you mean?’ Yuma asked in return, eyes gazing up innocently.  
‘Like, how do you think the others have been grouped up?’ she clarified.  
‘How the fuck are we supposed to know that?’ Kyouko rolled her eyes.  
‘It’s not a serious question,’ Sayaka groaned. ‘Guess! Theorise! I mean, it can’t be a coincidence that the three Saints who have their True Personas got in a group together. It has to be fate, right?’  
‘It could be just a coincidence, you know,’ Yuma pointed out. ‘I’m not too sure there is such a thing as fate. Oriko sees the future, remember? She always told me stuff about how nothing’s set in stone and how anything can change. Stuff like that.’  
‘I don’t know either,’ Sayaka nodded. ‘Is there such a thing as destiny, or did people make it up because our society craves structure and our minds have trouble adapting to the chaotic nature of the univ—’  
[Sayaka stopped where she stood, ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bgYV7B0PvtU)her point forgotten as she readied her sword. Kyouko followed suit, her spear sliding into her firm grip. Yuma gulped as she tightened the grip on her staff. She had felt it too. Sayaka breathed slowly as she watched the intersection the intersection ahead, and narrowed her eyes as she watched Kirika slowly round the corner.  
‘You know, Yuma,’ Kirika began, looking just as unsurprised to see the three Saints as they were to see her, ‘I should never have been surprised to see you cast your lot with this trash. You never had what it took to do what needed to be done. Even now, you’d try to protect the girl who’ll end the world just because she’s your friend. I’d laugh if it didn’t make me want to fucking puke.’  
‘You’re forgetting two factors if you want to convince us,’ Sayaka pointed out. ‘Why and how? If you think I’m going to hand her over to you for no reason, you’re dumber than you look, and so is Oriko.’  
‘You watch your mouth,’ Kirika hissed, grimacing as the claws slid out from the hems of her sleeves. ‘Oriko knows what she’s doing. She’s seen just how stupid you’ll get. If I out and out tell you, then for some idiotic reason or another, you’ll just end up fighting even harder to protect her.’  
‘Aren’t you getting a little sidetracked?’ Yuma tried to reason. ‘Hijiri’s the real enemy here, so why don’t we—’ Kirika gave a dirisive snort to cut off the child.  
‘Hijiri is here because of Kazumi,’ she reminded them. ‘She’s the only thing that matters. She dies, then the violence between us, that fucking psycho’s plans, everything ends.’  
‘I’m not just taking your word for it,’ Sayaka insisted, staring down the assassin from the Carroll Society, her eyes as sharp as her blade. Kirika gave another one of her trademark shark-like grins, but the look in her eyes made it seem almost remorseful.  
‘You really don’t see it, do you?’ she laughed mirthlessly. ‘We’re doing her a favour! She’s fucked no matter how things go. We’re just trying to make it quick and painless for her!’  
‘That’s bullshit!’ Kyouko growled as she hefted her spear. ‘You scumbags love to answer us in ways that give us info without actually answering the question. If you won’t give it to us straight, then I’ll have to beat it out of—’  
Kyouko’s threat was cut short as Sayaka raised her hand to bar her.  
‘You don’t need to do this, Kyouko,’ she warned. ‘She’s mine.’  
‘How bold of you, Sayaka Miki,’ Kirika snorted as she drew her Evoker. ‘How very fucking bold. Honestly, this has been a long time coming, and I’m going to enjoy making mincemeat out of you.’  
‘Kyouko, Yuma,’ Sayaka called tersely. She concentrated on Kirika, looking inward, and soon she was ablaze with blue light. ‘Keep doing down this hallway. Find Kazumi. Don’t worry about me.’ The two others nodded hesitantly, knowing that no argument would be brokered, and ran straight past Kirika, breaking off to the right. In apparent ignorance of this, Kirika chuckled as she pressed the Evoker to the bridge of her nose, watching the blue card shimmering in front of Sayaka.  
‘Dikiosyne! _Tousatsujin!_ ’  
‘Bia! _Gokuentou!_ ’

‘ _Reppu Strike!_ ’ Kaoru grunted, balancing on one foot as her raised leg began to glow with a shrieking green cyclone. The Shadow hissed at her impotently, its iron coat oozing with smoking wounds. It writhed weakly as it lay on its side, the limbs on its left side having been severed by Kazumi seconds earlier. The blades on its back snapped off and its energy drained, it could do nothing more than watch as Kaoru sprang forward, roaring a battle cry. The steel cleats of her boots pressed painfully into its chest as Kaoru delivered a flaying kick, the howling tornado spearing out from its back in a cloud of black viscera. Its massive feline form crumbled like ancient porcelain, leaving behind only the replica of Satomi.  
[‘That wasn’t so tough,’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rV4BlAlrIlk) Kaoru bragged with a smirk despite herself. She hopped on her feet as the adrenaline faded from her blood, watching as Umika knelt down next to the real Satomi, who was slowly regaining consciousness. ‘Just as soft on the inside, isn’t she?’  
Kazumi nodded noncommittally as she shouldered her scythe, staring vacantly as Satomi hung onto Umika as they stood up, limping towards the Shadow. All she could think about was what the Shadow had said to her. Michiru Kazusa was dead, and whatever she was, she was... _something else_ that just called itself Kazumi. That was enough to cause Kazumi more than a bit of upset, but what truly upset her was the fact that no one had denied it. No one but Satomi objected to her Shadow’s raving. They all knew what she was saying, and Kazumi realised what she was.  
‘Nothing but a replacement,’ she whispered under her breath, as Satomi approached her doppelganger.  
‘It’s all true,’ she sniffed, looking at her mirror image with bleary eyes. ‘I miss her more than anything, and I was just as happy as everyone else was to see her face, to hear her voice, to fight alongside her again. But despite my happiness, a part of me knew it must have been too good to be true.’ She laughed ruefully. ‘I guess you’re that part of me.’  
_‘Nothing but a replacement,’_ Kazumi repeated to herself in her mind, feeling the works echo behind her eyes.  
‘When she was alive, she was my idol,’ Satomi continued, eyes wide with enchantment as she recollected. ‘She was everything I wished I could be: strong, brave, and kind, both inside and out. But to see her again when I was so sure she was gone, to see her so lost and confused when she was once my rock? I just couldn’t take it.’  
_‘Nothing but a replacement,’_ echoed that cruel voice in the back of Kazumi’s head. Satomi shook her head, and weakly raised an arm to wipe her tears.  
‘Despite my best efforts to give her a big welcome back with the rest of them, I still couldn’t fully accept this new Kazumi; in fact, I hated her. I want nothing more than be able to accept her, but I can’t stop asking myself the questions nobody was saying aloud. Where did she come from? If it really is her, then why did she come back? I still can’t find any answers to those questions, but how can I begin to accept her if I can’t accept myself? If I’m ever going to get a second chance after this, then that means having to accept the fact that you are me.’ The Shadow nodded in agreement, peacefully closing its eyes and bursting into blue flame, and out of the haze stepped a full-figured woman with ghostly white skin, wearing a long cloak made of steel scales.  
‘Aidos,’ Satomi sighed, losing consciousness once again as her True Persona faded away. Seeing the opportunity, Kazumi broke into a sprint, willing herself to ignore Kaoru and Umika as they went to Satomi’s prone form.  
_‘They don’t need me,’_ she told herself as she rapidly navigated the passage that Umika had pointed out earlier, her vision blurred by her tears. _‘I doubt they’d want me either. I’m nothing but a worthless fucking replacement.’_

[Saki Asami strolled down the corridors calmly, yet urgently.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AnSw9FoaMaA) Flanked on either side by Niko and Mirai, she kept a brisk pace as she followed her instincts to wherever the others may have been. For better or worse, she was in her element. For now at least, she could deal with Shadows in an environment she had been fighting in constantly for years. She didn’t have to think too hard about what Hijiri might have been planning, and she didn’t have that damn sun in her eyes any more. Speaking of Hijiri...  
‘Any theories regarding what just happened?’ she asked Niko tersely. In response, she shrugged her shoulders.  
‘When she left us, she had this device that let her open a portal to the Shadow’s world,’ she reminded her. ‘Who knows what other things she’s cooked up over the last few years?’  
‘Are we really going to wrack our brains trying to figure out what that psycho is thinking?’ Mirai sighed in exasperation, her attitude no less fiery for the unfamiliar situation. ‘Also, what the shit was that about Kaname being leader?’  
‘Is that what you’re worked up over?’ Saki asked drolly, bemused with the familiarity the outburst brought. She could pretend this was just another hunt. ‘Besides, we both know it’s true.’  
‘What the hell do you mean?’ Mirai shot back defensively. ‘Ever since we lost Kazumi, you were the one who held us together. You were the one who led us. You’re the very reason the Saints still exist!’  
‘I’m really flattered, but we both know that isn’t true,’ Saki countered bluntly. ‘I tried my best, but I could never have done it without Mami backing me up. Neither of us could be true leaders; I have the tactics, she had the charisma. We were just delaying the inevitable before she showed up.’  
‘But I know you’re a great leader,’ Mirai sputtered. It was obvious from the look in her eyes that she was more than aware of the truth of the matter, but sought to deny it further. ‘You just have that just have that...that spark, you know? The leaderly one?’  
‘Do yourself a favour and stop grasping at straws,’ Saki ordered brusquely. The raised voice was more than enough to silence any reprisal form Mirai. She sighed, and looked at her friend softly. ‘Look, I know you care about me, and you therefore respect my abilities, but we both need to face facts here. I could never fill the role Kazumi could, and as much as I still care for her, she won’t be able to either. But Madoka just might. She might be a bit soft, but she has a will of iron, and one of the finest tactical minds I’ve ever seen in a Persona-user. She may not be a proper leader, but it’s an easy mistake for Hijiri to make.’ Mirai remained silent, mulling over Saki’s words in her head for a while. She broke the silence with a derisive snarl.  
‘Whatever,’ she groaned. ‘Niko, do you have any idea where we are?’  
‘I think this is an artificial Shadow nest,’ Niko hypothesised. ‘It’s likely that however she crosses over between worlds, she found a way to the same thing in a large area. This might look like a nest, but I doubt that it follows the same rules.’  
‘Rules such as?’ Saki prompted. As Niko pondered her theory, the trio stepped out of the tunnel ans into a wide, circular area, more corridors branching out from its curved walls.  
‘There may not be a nexus, for instance,’ Niko suggested. ‘While a powerful Shadow usually acts as a nest’s dimensional nexus, this nest was created by human hands, so to speak. That could be the case, or the nest may be self-sustaining. Hell, maybe even Kanna herself is the nexus. Either way, I don’t think we’re getting out of here without finding her.’  
[‘Bravo, sister,’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_pS5soRsrKQ) Hijiri’s voiced echoed. They tensed immediately, turning towards the source of the sound as Mirai’s greatsword crunched into the tiles. Niko’s reflection strolled easily out the mouth of the tunnel right next to the one they had emerged from, regarding the three Saints with an easy smile. ‘To have figured out the function of my Charon Beacon after having only seen it in action once, then you must surely be my intellectual equal.’  
‘Kanna, what is the meaning of this?’ Niko asked impatiently. ‘Tell us what you want with Kazumi and let us go.’  
‘You want to leave so soon?’ Hijiri pouted. Mild disappointment etched itself on her face, as if Niko had simply refused a cup of tea. ‘Where’s your academic curiosity? Remember back when I assisted the Saints? We would exchange theories for hours at a time, talking about Shadows and Personas into the wee hours of the morning. What changed, Niko?’  
‘Don’t ask me,’ Niko growled. ‘You were the one who left. You killed all those people, so don’t pretend I’m the one at fault.’  
‘But I don’t fault you for anything, dear sister,’ Hijiri countered, seeming hurt by the accusation. ‘In fact, I thank you. Despite being identical on the genetic level, you and I have always had our differences; your status as a Persona-user is only the most apparent one. Looking back on those days, on our childhood, has helped me realise something very important.  
‘Shadows are our basest instincts given physical form,’ Hijiri reminded them. ‘They are beings of jealousy, cruelty, bigotry; all those qualities that are so uniquely human, yet we pretend not to possess. By contrast, Personas embody human nobility: our courage, our determination, our selflessness, all the things we aspire to be. For most of us, those things are simply aspirations. I’m not jealous of your gift, Niko. You just possess that spark, that inner fortitude that lends itself to Persona ability, and I don’t. Most people, myself included, never had and never will have that spark, and I’m at peace with that.  
‘But Shadows, on the other hand,’ she went on, sporting a wide, excited grin, ‘are ubiquitous. Everyone has secrets. We all have thoughts, feelings and opinions we hide even from ourselves. If I can tease out the power of the Shadows inside us, we can become so much more as a species, but that can’t happen unless we create a more suitable environment for all things, both humans and Shadows. That’s why we need the Fall.’  
‘The Fall isn’t going to happen, Hijiri,’ Saki declared, raising her Evoker to her head. ‘Not as long as we have breath in our bodies.’  
[‘So small-minded,’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjwwMn8rZG4) Hijiri lamented. Saki pulled the trigger of her Evoker, and Antheia erupted with a torrent of lightning. In a blur, Hijiri drew some small, dumbbell-shaped device from the inside of her pocket, and pressed a button. She slammed it into the ground and a wave of dark blue light pulsed from the one of the two heads of the thin tube, washing over the floor of the antechamber. Dull blue mist rose from cracks in the floor, and then the storm and the Persona that conjured it vanished like dust on the wind. Feeling confused and strangely hollow for some reason, Niko drew her own Evoker and pulled the trigger, drawing out nothing more than a pathetic click.  
‘Surprised by my suppression field?’ Hijiri asked, putting down the device and shrugging off her coat. It crumpled to the floor in a clatter, revealing the sleeveless black tunic underneath, and Hijiri smiled as she stretched out her toned arms. ‘I’ve been targeting Persona-users for quite some time now. Did you really think I wouldn’t figure out a way to even the odds?’  
Howling in outrage, Mirai was the first to move, charging towards her adversary with her blade sparking along the floor. Hijiri snorted with amusement as Mirai broke to a halt arms length from her, the shorter girl grunting with effort as she let momentum carry her steel forwards and upwards, aiming to take her head. Kanna ducked under the sword smoothly, and Mirai had no chance to regain her balance from the missed blow as she choked from a snaking blow to the neck, and then she was knocked to the floor with a powerful kick to the stomach. By now, the other two were closing in, Niko raising her crowbar as Saki stuck to her own fists. Hijiri spread her arms to welcome the challenge, raising an eyebrow as her smile grew. She stepped back slightly, letting Niko’s first swipe brush her nose ever so slightly, seeing Saki sneak around to her rear out of the corner of her eye. She could almost feel Asami’s sneak attack zone in the near the back of her head while Niko raised the bar and shouted as she moved to bring it down on her face. Hijiri would have laughed had she not held her breath as she rolled to the side, dodging Saki’s roundhouse kick and letting her leg crash painfully into the crowbar. Hijiri threw herself back into the melee by snapping a low kick to her sister’s knee. Niko cried out as she collapsed on one knee, and Kanna spun on her heel to deliver a powerful scything kick that smashed the back of her heel into her jaw, knocking her to the ground without any noise. She nodded in satisfaction as she picked up her unconscious sister’s crowbar, casting a predatory glare to Saki, who watched carefully for her next move, and Mirai, who had just gotten to her feet.  
‘Who’s our next volunteer?’ she asked, licking her lips in anticipation as Mirai charged again.

Kirika bounded forward again, her two swipes deflected with two flicks of Sayaka’s sword, and roared as she swung both arms forward in a scything motion, prompting Sayaka to grip her blade with both hands and angling it to interlock with both sets of claws, the many points of contact hissing with steam and sparks. Kirika grunted in frustration. Oriko was right when she said that those who had discovered their True Personas were on a whole different level. First there was being knocked flat by Tomoe’s _Garudyne_ all those weeks ago, and then there was this. Back then, when their steel collided, they were more or less equal in strength, but now she needed only look at her claws to see her disadvantage. While the _Gokuentou_ spell heated her claws to glow white-hot, as if they were going to melt at any moment, every time they clashed with the frozen katana the glow faded, until eventually it receded altogether, her claws emitting only a brief heat haze as they ground against the frosted edge.  
_‘I don’t fucking believe it,’_ Kirika observed inwardly, baffled and outraged. _‘She’s actually cooling them down!’_ Growling furiously, she pushed her claws up to raise Sayaka’s arms, leaving her vulnerable as she pressed her foot into her stomach and shoved the blue-haired swordswoman onto her back.  
‘ _Atom Smasher!_ ’ she roared as she pulled the trigger of her Evoker. Bia’s faceless form materialised at once, gracefully swinging her jagged swords forward in a crossing motion. Crisscrossing beams of light danced in the confined corridor as the very air sliced itself apart. Sayaka could do no more than crouch beneath her Persona, which had materialised with a wordless instruction, hiding behind her kite shield. The attack created dozens of miniscule scratches on the face of the tall shield every second, and the arcs of the tearing currents bounced off of Dikiosyne’s iron scales, her master feeling then bite painfully into her skin. Kirika smiled as she heard a distinctive hiss over the cacophony of metallic collision, feeling the almost unbearable heat return to hands. And the Saint was right where she wanted her. Kirika drew in her arms, clenching her fists as she coiled up her body.  
‘Oh, crap,’ Sayaka murmured. She had risked a peek around the shield, and saw Kirika wind herself into a pose she had seen once before, remembering instantly what it meant. ‘ _Rakukaja!_ ’ she cried, feeling a slight buzz as a cyan sheen illuminated her whole body and shone brightly off the massive shield. She hoped that would be enough.  
‘ _Heat Wave!_ ’ Kirika growled, thrusting her arms forward. The glow left her claws as the energy within exploded forth, thin waves of orange light washing down the hallway like a current of fire. Steam rose from the cracks in the tiles, the blank walls cracked as they baked, and the Persona’s shield began to take glow a burning red as the boiling tide of energy rolled past it. Sayaka shouted herself hoarse as she tried to hold on. The effects of _Rakukaja_ had protected her from the worst of it, but there was no denying the feeling of burning alive everywhere at once. It felt as though her skin was searing away, despite the fact that the amount of energy that got through her ethereal shield was only enough to irritate the uppermost layers. Mercifully enough, it ended. Dikiosyne faded away, leaving Sayaka to pant on her hands and knees. Kirika snorted derisively, dismissing her Persona as she stepped closer to the Saint. Sayaka craned her head to look up at her opponent, a confident grin plastered on her bright red face. She gripped her sword with one hand, planting it into the soft, hissing ground as she forced herself to stand, pushing up on one pink knee. It felt too warm to the touch. Swaying slightly, she got to both feet, never losing her smile as she pointed her blade at Kirika. Neither one said anything. They glared into each other’s eyes, and knew the truth. They could see the depths of devotion they had for their groups, and Sayaka saw a little something else there as well. No words were exchanged, because they both know neither one could say anything to convince the other to back down. Kirika knew that she had to finish this now, and only then could she track down Kazumi. Sayaka could tell what she was thinking, and tensed her body in preparation. A long, agonising moment of silence passed them by. The world held still, their eyes never leaving the lock they had on each other. Finally, there was movement. Kirika bounded forward with a battle cry, raising one of her clawed hands. Every footfall carried her forward a metre closer, moving to bring down the hooked blades on her Sayaka’s head. Moving to intercept the swipe, Sayaka gripped her blade and raised it to the—  
[Sayaka was too slow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJLDWJQKqb4), and Kirika was far too careless. Eager to rip apart her opponent, Kirika’s dash had carried her too far, and Sayaka was too weak from the _Heat Wave_ to block properly, the sword still angled forward when she came. Kirika gasped as she slammed into her, feeling the cold steel puncture her stomach and punch out of her back. The momentum bowled Sayaka off her feet, too stunned to keep her footing or even process what just happened. Kirika rolled away with a wet cough, her hands reflexively gripping the haft of the blade that had impaled her. Hesitantly, Sayaka sat herself of as she felt something warm creeping on her fingers. She looked slightly to the left, and saw her hand at the edge of the puddle of blood by Kirika’s stomach.  
‘Oh my god,’ Sayaka whispered, her heartbeat accelerating as she pieced it together. ‘Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I’m so sorr—’ Her babbling was cut off by quiet, wheezing laughter.  
‘Oh, what?’ Kirika coughed, a manic grin on her face despite the blood dripping from her lips, her brow polished with cold sweat. ‘You thought you could settle this...without getting blood on your hands?’  
‘Don’t talk,’ Sayaka cautioned frantically, gripping the handle of the blade firmly. She had no idea what else to do, since removing the sword would only make the bleeding worse. ‘Oh shit, this is bad. If only I knew healing magic...’  
‘Don’t bother,’ Kirika choked out, shivering as her face turned white. ‘This was...this was gonna end with bodies on the floor...one way or the other...’  
‘Hey, hey,’ Sayaka snapped, rapping lightly on Kirika’s sallow, damp and cold cheek. ‘Don’t you die on me! Just hang on!’ As much as Sayaka despised the girl, she had never wanted to see her die. Even in her foulest, cruellest moods she had when she had been mourning Mami, she didn’t think she ever truly intended to kill anyone. Yet here she was, comforting a girl she had just ran through. Kirika’s chest heaved, convulsing with a breathless approximation of laughter.  
‘Wanna...hear something funny?’ she wheezed. ‘You know...Oriko’s Persona...gives names to people?’ The question set the neurons ablaze in Sayaka’s mind with recognition.  
‘Inheritor of the Seal,’ Sayaka nodded, remembering the term Madoka had used one time when recounting what Oriko had told her about the future. Kirika hiccupped suddenly, spraying her chin with her lifeblood, and looked pointedly at Sayaka.  
‘Wanna hear...what she calls Kazumi?’ she whispered, motioning slightly. Sayaka leaned in towards her, letting her ear hover over the girl’s colourless lips. Kirika grinned madly, and whispered the alias. Sayaka reeled back, numbly staring as she leaned back in her arms, closing her eyes with a final, rattling sigh. She didn’t move and didn’t think until the world collapsed around her.

[Mirai leapt into the air,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2QBv-GSic4) letting out a primal roar as she raised her sword at the apex of the jump.  
‘Predictable,’ Hijiri chuckled as she sidestepped the downward swing, the force of the smiting blow quaking through the floor and throwing up a plume of dust. Mirai let out another roar as she leaned right and lurched her shoulders towards her opponent, throwing all her strength into the sweeping swing. Hijiri gripped both ends of the crowbar and let the blade crash into it, letting herself get pushed more than half a metre as she held her ground. She heard the rapid footsteps of Saki closing in, and so she turned and swung widely to make her keep distance. Saki hesitated, stopping in her tracks to allow the crowbar to miss, and then steeping to the side to avoid the following downward swing. Saki ducked under the third swing and closed in, keeping low as she unloaded a rapid series of punches straight into Hijiri’s stomach. Kanna growled at the pain that was driving the air from her lungs, but she still kept her footing, and found the strength to bring down the crowbar onto her exposed head. Saki collapsed face-first, groaning as her hand weakly moved to her head. Hijiri immediately turned around and used the iron bar to catch the sword that would have sliced open her back, contemptuously delivering a sharp kick to Mirai’s stomach, knocking her to the floor.  
‘How dull!’ Kanna sighed, casting a bored look to her prone sister, stirring slightly as she regained consciousness. ‘These are really the Saints’ best close combatants?’  
‘Not by a fucking longshot!’ cried a voice, and there was Kyouko Sakura charging out of one of the tunnels. She sprinted towards her enemy, and Hijiri jumped back to avoid the upward slash as Kyouko broke from her charge. ‘ _Agidyne!_ ’ she shouted, standing still with an expectant look on her face. Hijiri grinned smugly as Kyouko realised what was happening, looking up just in time to see Hijiri leap into the air. She raised her arms to block the spinning kick with the shaft of her spear and pushed back, the momentum launching Hijiri a fair amount of distance as she sprang off it. Hijri landed on her feet and hands, sliding all the way back to her discarded coat.  
‘This is getting a little out of hand,’ she admitted as she reached into pockets of the dumped cloak. She stood to her full height, her right forearm wrapped in a thick gauntlet, dark red light circulating through it like blood. She pointed at the Saints, and pools of darkness bubbled under their feet.  
‘Watch it!’ Kyouko warned, leaping back as a Maya emerged from the ground and ramming her spear into its masked face as she landed. Within moments, dozens of weaker Shadows were rampaging around the arena. Normally, creatures of this level wouldn’t have concerned them, but without their Personas, they were a serious threat. Kyouko was in the thick of it, twirling, slashing and lunging with her spear, and any Cupid or Maya that got too close was torn to dark, ethereal shreds. Yuma ran over to Niko and pulled the dizzy girl to her feet, and then turned around and smashed a Cupid out of the air with her staff as she stumbled to her bearings. Three Hableries licked their engorged lips as they floated over to the barely conscious Saki, salivating so profusely at the easy meal that they didn’t notice the howl of rage and the footsteps barrelling towards them, not even reacting as Mirai tore all three of them in half with one vicious swing. Hijiri smirked as she dropped the crowbar, turned on her heel and bounded towards one of the nearby tunnels. She could let them deal with the rabble while she looked for Kazumi. She stopped suddenly as she saw Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi emerge from the tunnel she was approaching, the latter levelling her rifle at her.  
‘They just won’t make this easy, will they?’ she sighed, gesturing upwards in a grasping motion. A geyser of inky shadow erupted from the floor as Homura opened fire. A wall of masks emerged from the pillar like skulls rising to the surface of a swamp, a few shattering as the hail of bullets poured onto it, but the formation held as Hijiri hid herself behind it. She made a few gestures wither gauntleted fingers, and a tentacle of darkness whipped out from the mass of the structure, whcih gripped her by the waist and then powerfully tossed her into the air. Homura barely even blinked as she adjusted her aim, loosing another precise volley at her airborne foe. Hijiri spun as she began to descend, her gauntlet tearing dark holes in the air like they were making black ripples in water. A trio of Mayas spawned on her arm, soaking up the incoming fire with no complaint, and she spun again to kick away the arrow loosed by Madoka. She laughed as she come down faster, angling her foot to drive it through Homura’s head, but the raven haired girl intercepted the boot-sole with the stock of her rifle, pushing her back as she stumbled to hold her ground. Hijiri landed heavily on her other foot, and wasted no time grabbing the gun and wrenching it out of Homura’s hands. Homura sidestepped Hijiri’s wild swing with the butt of the gun, and pulled out a pistol from a holster under her armpit. Just as she brought it to bear, Hijiri spun around, the barrel pointed at her and a finger at the trigger.  
‘I like a good old-fashioned Mexican Standoff,’ Hijiri chuckled, smiling even as she tried to catch her breath. Her attention was caught by the sound of a stretching wire, and turned slightly to see Madoka pointing an arrow straight at her face. Only moments later, she received the rather unpleasant feelings of a spear against her neck, and the tip of a large sword pressing into her back. ‘I take it back, I don’t think I like them anymore.’

[‘Okay, we’ve got her,’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bz1RNntaD9g) Kyouko reported, ‘what do we do now?’ Homura and three Saints stood in a tight circle around Hijiri, each levelling their weapons at vital areas. Niko and Saki stood off to the side as Yuma tended to their head wounds. Hijiri still wore her confident smile despite her hands being high in the air, Homura’s rifle lying uselessly by her feet.  
‘Don’t I have a vote?’ she asked Kyouko cordially. ‘Don’t I get a say in the fate you decide for me?’ The redhead’s eyes narrowed, making her glare even more caustic.  
‘Fuck off.’  
‘Why don’t we finish this?’ Mirai snarled, pressing the blade in slightly deeper to emphasise the point. ‘Why not get rid of her right now?’  
‘Because this is her world,’ Niko pointed out, rising unsteadily to her feet. ‘This is no ordinary Shadow nest. We need to know how she’s altered things before we decide anything. For all we know, we could be trapped in here if we kill her.’  
‘Ever the voice of reason, dear sister,’ Hijiri cooed. Niko snarled as she broke eye contact, an unpleasant mixture of emotions brewing within. ‘That is an accurate summary of the situation, by the way. None of you are leaving without my saying so. If that weren’t the case, Akemi-san would have killed me already.’ Homura narrowed her eyes as they gleamed with quiet fury.  
‘There’s nothing stopping me from taking that gauntlet off your corpse and improvising from there,’ she hissed. ‘I just don’t want to waste time.’  
‘Okay then,’ Madoka blurted, unnerved by Homura’s threat, ‘what would you have us do?’  
‘You could always hear me out,’ Hijiri suggested. ‘While we’re waiting, I could tell you the truth behind Kazumi’s resurrection.’  
‘Waiting?’ Madoka asked. ‘Waiting for what?’  
‘What truth?’ a voice called from behind her, and Madoka immediately understood. Madoka slowly turned around, and there was Kazumi, with an ashen face, tear-soaked cheeks and wild, staring eyes as she looked at the tight group ahead of her, twisting her hands around the shaft of her scythe. ‘What am I?’  
‘Ah, Kazumi, you’re just in time,’ Hijiri greeted cheerfully, waving her over as if oblivious to the weapons trained on her. ‘I can tell from the look on your face that you’ve received revelation.’  
‘I...I was dead,’ she whimpered. ‘And that’s if I ever was Michiru Kazusa. I’m just...I’m nothing but a cheap imitation...’  
‘Bullshit!’ Kyouko snapped, craning her neck over the shoulder of her hostage to fix the girl with a harsh glare. ‘Who the fuck gave you that idea?’  
‘She’s right,’ Saki declared, limping closer to Kazumi, her usual severe expression gone. ‘It doesn’t matter what you’ve heard, or what will be revealed. You will always be an honoured Saint in our eyes.’ At those words, Kazumi’s quivering lips curled a little upwards. It wasn’t much, but it was more than enough for Saki.  
‘Heartwarming,’ Hijiri said drolly, rolling her eyes as she shook her head ruefully. ‘I take you’re ready for another life-changing secret, then? Kaname, what do you know of the Incubators?’  
‘Well,’ Madoka considered, searching her mind for information she hoped would be relevant. ‘They’re going to cause the Fall by creating a Full Moon Shadow powerful enough to free Nyx.’  
‘Correct,’ Hijiri congratulated. ‘You’ve got the basic idea, but it’s still only one path towards the Fall. After all,’ she paused, and turned slightly. She made direct eye contact with Kazumi, and her smile grew, ‘why would you use an axe to smash a padlock when you have the key?’  
‘What...’ Kazumi stammered. ‘What are you getting at?’  
‘As powerful as the seal that traps Nyx is, there a few...cracks,’ Hijiri explained. ‘Little imperfections in its structure that allow her power to leak out. Honestly, the actual amount of her essence that escapes is miniscule, but it’s been building up over the last few decades, and the Incubators put it to good use.’  
‘You don’t mean...’ Madoka gasped, unwilling to complete the thought. Hijiri only smirked as she looked at the rattling bow, the arrow dancing as her hands trembled.  
‘Yes, Kazumi,’ she announced, ignoring Madoka once again. ‘Michiru Kasuza died over a year ago in the world of the Shadows. Your body is a replica created to be a vessel for Nyx’s power. The very purpose of your existence is to bring the Fall.’

Kazumi’s mind simply stopped when she heard those words. She let the blade of the scythe embed itself into the ground as her arms went limp, the end of its shaft held loosely in one hand. Madoka slowly lowered her bow, letting the arrow clatter to the floor as she held her head in her hands. Homura’s glare intensified, a shadow falling over her eyes as she avoided looking at any of the Saints. Each of the others were similarly aghast, but it was Kyouko who was the first to react.  
‘Bullshit!’ she roared, pressing the spear inward. Madoka was almost afraid she would slit her throat then and there. ‘You really expect us to buy into that?’  
‘I do,’ Kazumi whispered, her wide eyes staring right through her stunned comrades. ‘For as long as I’ve been awake agai—no, as long as I’ve lived, I’ve had this weird feeling. Something in the back of my head, something that meant nothing ever really felt right. For a while, I just chalked it up to my lost memories, but when I heard the name “Nyx”, I felt something resonate within me. That feeling’s only gotten worse recently, and given what I’ve been through today, nothing really surprises me anymore.’  
‘Kazumi,’ Saki sighed, her chest twisting painfully as she looked at the defeated expression on her face. In the middle of the ring, Hijiri shook her head.  
‘That odd feeling you might have?’ she asked rhetorically, excited to go on despite the mood of her guests. ‘You may be semi-aware of Nyx’s power within, but you can’t be fully cognizant of it. For all her power, Nyx is still a Shadow, and Shadows cannot be understood on a surface-level of thinking. That’s why you need to become a Shadow, Kazumi. Only then can you realise the full extent of power you’ve been given!’  
‘Never!’ Kazumi stated emphatically. The fire was back in her eyes as she gripped her scythe again. ‘Okay, I’m not real. That sucks, but I’m not going to end the world because of it.’  
‘You have no choice,’ Hijiri laughed, something unstable reflected in her smile. ‘Now, you know where you come from and where you’ll go. You’re rejecting it and it’s eating you alive. It’s only a matter of time before you accept it and become a Shadow. [The Fall is inexorable!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KSCZjmp7egg)’ For Kazumi, the world appeared to be moving in slow motion as the next few moments passed. The thick gauntlet pulsed with foul power, and without warning, Hijiri ducked and smashed it into the ground. A corona of mist, almost like glowing darkness, pulsed outwards like a twisted heart, the sheer force of it bowling the Saints that surrounded her off their feet. They hadn’t even hit the ground when she rushed towards the amnesiac, gauntleted hand outstretched as she came in low. Kazumi swung, hoping she could take her head, but the hand became a fist that batted the scythe away effortlessly, sending the polearm to swing into the air uselessly. Hijiri grinned as the hand came closer, crackling with red lightning. It was too late to dodge. Kazumi closed her eyes. She felt something shove her roughly to the side, and then she heard someone screaming.  
‘Saki, no!’ she heard Mirai wail, and then she opened her eyes. Saki stood there, twitching and convulsing as Hijiri’s fingers dug into her chest, black smoke billowing from the wounds. Her fist clenched and unclenched repeatedly as she screamed herself hoarse, her eyes rolling back as something began to glow within her wounds.  
‘Behold!’ Hijiri shouted, laughing proudly as she slowly pulled back her arm. Cords of darkness stretched from her finger tips to the wounds, the red thunderbolts at their most intense as they unravelled. ‘Witness the ascension of a Saint!’ A flash of sanguine red blinded them all, the fuzzy feeling of static dancing on Kazumi’s skin as Saki suddenly stopped screaming. Spots of vague colours danced before her eyes as she blinked them clear. Hijiri stood over the motionless Saint, head tilted upwards and arms spread wide in celebration. Kazumi looked on in horror into Saki’s glassy, blind eyes, and it was fairly obvious to the Saints further away that she was dead. Tears of denial streaming down her eyes, Mirai bounced back to her feet as she broke into a sprint.  
‘Murderer!’ she bellowed, hefting her mighty blade like it was weightless as she closed in with frightening speed. She skidded to a halt with a spinning slash that Kazumi swore kicked up a gust, but Hijiri leaped deftly out of the way before the tip of the blade could slice into her neck.  
‘Murderer?’ she asked, raising an eyebrow in mock confusion. ‘Can’t you see your friend is up there?’ As the others approached, they stopped dead in their tracks as they looked up. Black clouds congregated in the air above them, glowing with otherworldly power as bloody thunder rumbled within them like the throat of a beast.  
‘What is that?’ Niko gasped, utterly captivated by the sight even as she searched fruitlessly for a pulse on Saki’s neck. She snapped towards her sister, teeth grinding with fury. ‘What have you done?’  
‘I liberated her mental energies from her body,’ Hijiri explained as though that were a simple matter. ‘Normally, that would kill her. But thankfully, she’s in an environment that would do her a lot of benefit in that state.’  
‘Benefit?’ Kyouko balked. ‘She’s already dead, you idiot!’ Hijiri merely closed her eyes and shook her head with a remorseful smile.  
‘How ignorant,’ she clicked her tongue with disapproval. When she opened her eyes again, they were wide and bright. ‘Asami-san isn’t dead. She’s never been more alive! Look again, it’s about to happen!’ She pointed up to the black clouds, bouncing on her heels with childlike excitement. Madoka looked on as the wisps of darkness collected themselves together, as if being sucked in through a hole in the universe. Within the event horizon of this tiny black hole, a red light pulsed like a dark heart, and looking directly at it made her head buzz and her chest burn cold. Soon all the clouds were sucked in, and there was another blinding flash.  
‘There’s no way,’ Madoka heard Kazumi mutter as she blinked her eyes clear. High above them was the floating form of Saki. Red lightning buzzed about her intermittently, black fog surrounding her like a great cloak. She regarded the people below her with an utterly blank expression, examining them imperiously with listless, glowing yellow eyes.  
‘You turned her into a Shadow,’ Madoka gasped as the realisation dawned on her.  
‘Indeed,’ Hijiri gladly confirmed. ‘She has been freed from her own conscious thoughts, from all the self-imposed shackles over what she “should be.” I’ve given to her what the Fall will give to us all: freedom, equality, immortality, and unimaginable power!’  
‘The Fall will bring nothing but death,’ Homura declared, quietly yet harshly. ‘What you did to Saki was no favour. It’s worse than murder. You’re just too blind to see it.’  
‘How dare you!’ Hijiri snapped. Her easy demeanour had melted in an instant. Her eyes burned with fury, and her lips were stretched back in a feral snarl. ‘You’re the one who’s blind! The Incubators revealed their secrets to me, and me alone. You Saints are nothing but children stumbling around the dark. You know nothing!’  
‘I know what the Incubators are capable of,’ Homura replied, narrowing her eyes as she levelled her gun. ‘They told you what they tell everyone else: what you needed to hear in order to get the results they wanted from you. You’re nothing but another puppet of theirs!’  
‘Just like you’re puppets of the Kirijo Group,’ Hijiri countered angrily, spittle flying from her lips as lightning crackled about her gauntlet. She clenched the fist of the device, unnatural smog emanating from the cracks of the fingers as she took a hissing breath between her grinding teeth. She squinted her eyes shut, and after a few silent moments, she opened them again, another jovial smile on her lips. ‘Well played, Akemi,’ she congratulated Homura. ‘It’s been a long time since anyone got under my skin like that.  
‘But alas, all good things must come to an end,’ she sighed, gesturing to the Shadow floating above them. The ghostly remains of Saki convulsed with a painful-looking spasm, uttering a deranged, warped howl as a burst of energy exploded from her chest. The air seemed to shimmer such as was the volume of the cry, and Madoka winced as she felt it vibrate through her bones and burn through her mind, making her almost miss the feeling of the ground shaking.  
‘What’s happening?’ she asked reflexively, instinctively looking to Homura for answers.  
‘She’s a Shadow now,’ she reminded them. ‘This is part of her claiming her territory. We’re all about to be kicked out of the nest!’  
‘Yes,’ Hijiri laughed over the din of the monstrous screaming. ‘This is where we part ways for the time being.’  
‘This is not over!’ Niko shouted. Despite the fact that it was near impossible to hold one’s balance with the floor shaking that much, she got to her feet and swung her crowbar forward, gesturing defiantly to her sister. ‘We’ll put an end to your insanity masquerading as science, just like we’ll stop the Fall!’  
‘And I would love to see you try,’ Hijiri answered sincerely. The air itself was wobbling as violently as the earth, and Madoka felt it rattle her brain inside her skull, making her stumble, and then falter. Darkness teases the edges of her vision, and the rumbling seemed quieter as Hijiri locked eyes with a woozy Kazumi. ‘We will meet again, Pleiades Saints. I look forward to seeing you bring the Fall.’

[Madoka woke up to the sound of quiet weeping.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OmTWIg3xW60) Blinking away the migraine that had precluded her brief slumber, she forced herself to sit upright with a pained groan. Around her were the scattered, writhing forms of the other Saints, unspoken complaints on their pained lips as they struggled to get up. They were back in the park, where the sky coloured was a deep purple by a sun that had already descended past the horizon. Given how late into the afternoon it was when Hijiri first appeared, they couldn’t have been in the nest longer than half an hour.  
‘Over there,’ she heard a voice in the distance. She craned her neck uncomfortably, and there was Kaoru, sprinting down the path. Her trail was followed slowly by a labouring Umika, who carried an unconscious Satomi on her back. ‘There you are,’ she panted, extending a hand towards Madoka. She clasped it gratefully, and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet.  
‘You alright?’ Madoka asked, noting the pained look on Kaoru’s face. Given how much happened in the last few minutes, she needed something to concentrate on.  
‘Never mind me,’ she snapped, ‘do you have any idea where Kazumi went?’ Madoka snapped her head around, and true enough, the erstwhile leader was nowhere in sight. She couldn’t see Sayaka either, and she surmised that Homura had fled into the night as soon as the opportunity presented itself. She saw Yuma shaking the woozy Kyouko by the shoulder, tearfully asking her to get up. She saw Niko clambering to her elbows and knees, her eyes darting about wildly, likely looking for any sign of her sister. It was when she looked a little further on did her insides go numb. She had found the source of the sound that had woken in her in the first place. Mira was facing away from the rest of them, laying her head down on the unmoving chest of Saki, her shoulders shuddering with each painful sob. It was the sight of Saki’s ashen face, eyes closed and eerily still, that sent Madoka reeling. Mirai’s tears only served to punctuate how badly she had failed.

Sayaka stumbled through the forest, unsure of where she was going. Her sword had been returned to its scabbard, but that did little to remedy the blood that had ruined her clothes. She grabbed a branch for support as she staggered drunkenly, a part of her mind awake enough to analyse the red stain she had left on the bark. She looked at the cooling liquid on her hand, and was immediately reminded of the body she had left behind. As numb as her mind was, she knew she would always see blood whenever she look at her hand. She pushed forward, and some came to a clearing. A part of her was bemused by how frightening she must have looked, a girl shambling form the woods covered in blood and carrying a sword. After what had happened, she would understand if they were afraid. Something rushed by her. Her tired eyes followed it, and there was Kazumi, fleeing into the dark. She didn’t know what she went through, but she surmised that her immediate response was similar enough: to move, to keep going forward, even if she had no idea where she was going. Anything to escape the pain. Sayaka would have sympathised had she the energy to feel anything at all.  
‘There she goes,’ she mumbled. She wasn’t making any conscious choice of words. She voiced her immediate thoughts without caution, and repeated Kirika’s last words though only she would hear them. ‘The Heir of Nyx.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS FINISHED.
> 
> I hereby present chapter 23, easily the longest chapter of the fic so far, and the rough end to Act 2 of the story. Didn't I end Act 1 around the same time last year? Where did the time go?
> 
> This chapter has taken a very fucking long time to write, even for my standards. Let's just say that social obligations, end-of-semester crunch time and my own lazy ass have all contributed to a very erratic writing schedule. The sheer length of the chapter didn't help either.
> 
> Act 3 begins next chapter (and next year, for that matter). As Madoka's summer vacation comes to a close, she learns of greater secrets that ever before, and tiptoes that much closer to the truth...


	24. Troubled

[Inner City Mitakihara, Evening, Friday 8th August 2059, New Moon, 15 Days Until Next Full Moon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4PZDJ7UMjwU)

Madoka rounded the corner of the alley, eyes expectant and hopeful, only to be disappointed when she saw nothing but the portal. It had been little over a week after that fateful night where Kazumi learned of her fate. From what Sayaka had told her, it seemed as though she was running somewhere, and she hadn’t returned home since. The only conclusion Madoka could draw was that she had been living rough, just as she had intended to do when they first met, before she was reunited with Kaoru and Umika. She needed to find her and tell her it was okay. As the days passed by, her searches grew ever more frantic, and searching alleyways and Niko’s research on police reports did nothing to assuage her anxiety that something had happened to her, or worse, that she hurt herself in a fit of self-loathing.  
‘She’s not there, Princess,’ Kyouko sighed, the rather obvious deduction snapping Madoka back to reality. ‘Given that the world isn’t ending, I don’t think she’s turned into a Shadow just yet.’ She laid a comforting hand on the shorter girl’s shoulder, and when Madoka met her eyes, she saw the haggard look on her face, and looked at the Saints that accompanied her to see her other problem. After that awful night, the morale of the Pleiades Saints was at an all time low. Saki, one of their most capable members, was dead, and whatever was left of her was no doubt suffering due to her new existence as a Shadow. Mirai was completely indisposed, and Madoka had only seen her out of her house twice in the previous week. When her body was recovered by the city, her death was officially ruled as a heart attack triggered by the sudden onset of illness; a verdict they were no doubt led to by the Kirijo Group covering up any evidence of the paranormal. Unlike the circumstances surrounding Mami’s death, Madoka doubted the sudden death would cause any change to the ordinary citizen other than an increase in newspaper articles arguing that schoolchildren were under too much stress. After all, it paled in comparison to the murder that took place that same night. Sayaka slouched on the wall behind Kyouko, her eyes hollow and lips pressed in a thin line. She had refused to talk to anyone about what happened in the nest, but Kyouko had told her that she volunteered to occupy Kirika when she and Yuma went to look for the others. Madoka worried about her, though she had faith that she only did what she thought was right. Last of all were Umika and Kaoru, who stood at the mouth of the alley, alternating between staring glumly at Madoka and exchanging awkward glances between each other. They were there when Kazumi first learned the truth from Satomi’s Shadow. The girl in question had been just as heartbroken as Mirai; she didn’t want to be involved with search parties for Kazumi, utterly convinced that she was the one who had driven her away.  
‘Don’t worry about Kazumi,’ Niko reassured her. Both of them knew it was a hollow reassurance. Niko pursued every lead she had to track Hijiri’s movements, spending more than a few sleepless nights keying away on that laptop like a madwoman. Unfortunately, it seemed as if she had no hope of finding her sister unless she wanted to be found, and the same was apparently true for Kazumi. Madoka nodded weakly.  
‘She’ll survive,’ she agreed hesitantly. _‘She has to,’_ she thought to herself. She didn’t even want to consider what would happen to Nyx’s power roiling inside her if she died. Would it simply fade away without incident, like what Oriko was convinced would happen? Would the Incubators somehow recover that power and use it for some other nefarious purpose, or would it simply trigger the Fall prematurely? Madoka could only hope desperately that she was alive. She shook her head. There was no point in dwelling on that now. She readied herself as she gripped her bow, and stepped towards the portal. Kyouko was right alongside her, while Niko, Umika and Kaoru stepped forward hesitantly. Sayaka strolled forwards almost casually, as if she was moving on rails. Madoka could understand the feeling. She took a breath and jumped in. Tonight would be just like any other night.

[The first sign that something was amiss was the silence](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DP8VrE9iy_s). Normally, Shadows would swarm them as soon as they entered, forcing them to use abilities with large radii almost immediately, but here the uniform, misty corridors were completely devoid of whatever semblance of life Shadows had. Madoka found it eerie. It reminded her too much of Hijiri’s own private world.  
‘Umika, what do you see?’ she asked tersely, forcing herself to concentrate. She had already summoned Clio and was already scanning the area when Madoka had asked her.  
‘I’m getting some energy readings deeper inside the nest,’ she reported, eyes rapidly reading the scrolls that her Persona was unravelling. ‘I’m also detecting some brief power spikes.’  
‘Do you guys hear that?’ Kaoru asked, making a grandiloquent gesture out of placing a hand to her ear. Every Saint held her breath as they listened. From the corridor just ahead of them, they could feel faint, intermittent rumbles in the air. Madoka recognised those rumbles as distant blasts, a suspicion confirmed by the faint sound of an animalistic screech.  
‘So another team of Persona-users got here before we did,’ Niko hypothesised. The observation made something tickle in Madoka’s mind.  
‘I’ve been meaning to ask something,’ she pondered. ‘How come we’ve never met another group of Persona-users? Aside from the Carroll Society, we’ve never crossed paths with anyone with the same gift. Weren’t there supposed to be hundreds of us? Wouldn’t there be groups who fight each other for territory rather than Shadows?’  
‘It’s actually not as big a problem as you’d think it would be,’ Umika pointed out. ‘You’d expect there to be problems with territorial overlap, but the fact of the matter is that Mitakihara is a really big city.’  
‘Last time I checked the Kirijo records, there were about three hundred Persona-users in this city,’ Niko reported. ‘This is a city of nine million. That’s barely enough to stem the tide of the Shadows, since that few Persona-users can barely cover that much ground.’  
‘It would make a scary amount of sense when you think about it from the Incubators’ point of view,’ Sayaka added darkly. Madoka listened carefully, thinking that it must be important if she was bothering to talk. ‘If they want us to go nuts and turn into Shadows, it would make sense to keep us isolated. I don’t think the various groups will be forging any strong communities anytime soon.’ As Madoka considered her point, another subdued boom growled faintly in her ears.  
‘As long as we’re here, we might as well lend a hand,’ she declared as she hoisted her bow. She ran in the direction she heard the noise, and the others followed suit.

Kazumi rolled smoothly out the way of the blade, but stumbled as she exited it. Thankfully, the massive samurai that stood before her stared at her for a moment, allowing her to catch her breath. That in itself was a difficult task as her limbs felt as though they were made of lead, and her lungs felt like they were filled with fire. She stared down the length of the massive katana the Musha held, and reflected on the last week or so that brought her here. There were a few really cheap hotels in this part of town, and for the first three days she had slept in one rather shabby place that Kyouko had hesitantly recommended once. When she had ran out of money, she had starting hunting bounties on her own, using the money to feed herself and finding secluded, relatively warm places in nooks and crannies in the alleyways to rest her head. It was more than a little scary, but there wasn’t much else that could faze her after having faced a Full Moon Shadow, and not many people were willing to cross someone carrying a massive scythe, even if they were a teenage girl. Truth be told, she wanted nothing more than to be home in a warm bed, to be with her friends. She forced the thought out of her mind as soon as it appeared. They didn’t need her. She needed to be away from them. Every moment they were around her was another moment they were in danger. She remembered the previous night, having crossed paths with Kyubey of all creatures. Unable to resist the temptation, she asked it about her true nature. It had turned out that every word Hijiri had said was true.  
‘Of course, Michiru Kazusa was not the first Persona-user to be trapped within a Shadow’s nest,’ it casually informed her. ‘She was merely the first to have a will strong enough for her mental energies to persist after death. We took that power and offered it as tribute to Nyx. Over the course of the next year we forged a new body for it and infused it with her will, creating a fresh soul with incredible Persona abilities.’  
‘So you really did make my body?’ Kazumi asked, staring at the floor in resignation. ‘Makes sense that I’ve got amnesia. I never had any memories to begin with, did I?’  
‘Indeed so,’ the Incubator agreed, stalking closer and then perching lightly on the floor, making sure their red eyes were locked. ‘In fact, you were never even supposed to have any sort of identity or personality of any kind. You would have been ready to bring the Fall months ago, if not for certain complications interrupting the process at the final step, but that is only a temporary setback. You may yet still free Nyx, and remember, you are simply the most expedient route towards the Fall. We have contingencies.’ With that, the tiny Shadow had pounced back into the darkness. A growl from the much larger Shadow in front of her brought her back to the present.  
‘Of course it wouldn’t elaborate on those “complications,”’ she hissed, rushing forward as she ducked under the swing of the long sword. Keeping her body low, she dashed between it armoured legs, pulling on the haft of her scythe to make the blade slice into its kneecap. She was rewarded with a harsh clang, followed by a series of cracks spreading throughout its leg. She grinned as she regained her confidence. She just had to do that a few more times, and it would be on its knees. _‘After that,’_ she thought, _‘I can improvise.’_  
‘ _Rakukaja!_ ’ she heard a voice shout. A dull blue glow enveloped the Shadow as it craned its neck around, roaring a challenge to the intruders.  
‘ _Brave Blade!_ ’ another voice rang out, accepting the challenge. Another armoured form rushed towards Kazumi in a blur, swinging a dazzling arc of light as it passed by the Shadow. When it came to a stop, she recognised it as Dikiosyne, the Persona flicking her blade to dispel the blazing aura around it. As she did so, the Musha split into two neat halves down the middle, collapsing into two piles of splintering lacquer and ashes.

[‘Kazumi!’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VNtnV8nHvPU) the first voice cried, and before she could comprehend it, something slammed into her, knocking her to the ground as slim arms embraced her. ‘Thank goodness you’re alright!’  
‘Madoka?’ she asked, feeling slightly bewildered as the girl’s face came into view. A beaming smile was on her face, despite the tears bubbling at her eyelids. ‘What are you doing here?’  
‘Because it’s our job, you idiot,’ someone else hissed. She looked over, and Kyouko was strolling purposefully towards her, her face carefully composed as she extended a hand to help her up.  
‘You’re here too?’ Kazumi asked, pulling on the arm to bring her to her feet. She could see Sayaka standing some distance away, as was Kaoru, Umika and Niko. ‘What are all you guys doing he—’ A flash of pain and the world went black for a moment, and next she knew she was on the floor, her jaw aching and chin swelling.  
‘What the fuck were you thinking?’ Kyouko thundered, her extended fist shaking as much as the rest of her. ‘I can only imagine what’s going on your head. That kind of bomb being dropped on you would make anyone crack, but your first response was to run away? To scrape a living together where we couldn’t protect you? To make it easier for Hijiri to find you?’  
‘I just...’ Kazumi stammered. As she rubbed her smarting face as she pulled herself up, she knew that anything she could come up with was a feeble excuse. She could barely forgive herself for running in the first place, but the longer she had wandered the city, the harder it had become to return. ‘After everything that happened...I just couldn’t face you...’  
‘You think pulling this shit made things any better?’ Kyouko snapped, a tear running down her cheek as spittle scattered from her ground teeth. ‘We looked everywhere for you! After that shit went down, we wanted nothing more than to make sure you were okay, but apparently you didn’t even deign us that single bit of peace of fucking mind! You didn’t even show up to Saki’s funeral! You might think you’re the fucking Devil or something, but you could show us a little respect!’  
‘Kyouko, that’s enough,’ Madoka interrupted, placing a comforting hand on Kazumi’s shoulder. She didn’t even feel it, still utterly blindsided by Kyouko’s rant. She was right. She had abandoned her friends, and all she got in return for worrying them sick was further risk to her own life. She was so caught up trying to get away from the revelation that she had forgotten her duty to her. She laughed ruefully.  
‘She’s right, Madoka,’ she sighed. ‘Of course I’m not Michiru Kazusa. She would never have done something like this. I messed up. I let you all down...’  
‘You haven’t let anyone down,’ Madoka soothed her, rubbing her back in a slow, relaxing lazy circle.  
‘She kinda did...’ Kyouko muttered.  
‘Hush,’ Umika hissed.  
‘Why would you even still want me on the team, anyway?’ Kazumi asked desperately, fresh tears already brimming. ‘I just froze when it counted the most. Saki is dead because of me...’  
‘Don’t do that to yourself,’ Madoka rebuked. ‘Heaven knows I torture myself enough about what I could have or should have done, so don’t you do it either. If anything, it was me who let her die...’  
‘Enough,’ Niko snapped, strolling towards Madoka purposefully. ‘Kazumi, Saki chose to give her life for you. She cared about you more than anything else in this world, though she never got the chance to tell you herself. There’s no need for you to take responsibility for her decision, Kaname.’  
‘Don’t blame yourself,’ Kaoru encouraged, echoing the sentiment. At first, she had smiled her trademark grin, simple and unassuming. Then she shifted her gaze to Niko, and her smile became decidedly less pleasant. ‘Blame Kanna! We’ll find her and show her what happens when you screw with the Saints. Won’t we?’ She looked at Niko almost expectantly, her smile taking on a predatory quality, but it was Niko’s reaction that surprised Madoka the most, as she visibly wrinkled her nose in disdain.  
‘What makes you think I can help you in that respect?’ she snapped, obviously offended.  
‘What the...?’ Kaoru blinked rapidly as she stepped away. She raised her arms in surrender, slapped with a baffled expression. ‘I was just...what the hell?’ Hearing the edge being taken off Kaoru’s voice, Niko’s face slacked as she let out a sigh.  
‘I’m sorry,’ she said despondently. ‘I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that...I just have a lot on my mind, that’s all.’  
‘Obviously,’ Umika noted sternly. ‘What could you be obsessing about that would make you react to Kaoru’s nonsense like that?’  
‘Nothing that concerns you,’ Niko spat, turning on her heel and stomping towards the exit, fury evident in the way she carried herself.  
‘Wait up,’ Madoka pleaded, running towards the girl who was walking away.

Madoka followed the silently fuming Niko, the others trailing behind almost casually. Kyouko glared at the back of Niko’s head in irritation, while Niko and Umika very obviously looked away from one another. Kazumi looked to and fro between her two friends, unsure of what to say, while Sayaka stumbled along as if oblivious to everything around her. Madoak watched Niko’s back with concern, quickly putting the pieces together. It had been some time since the destruction of the nexus Shadow, and so far the nest showed no signs of imminent collapse. Aside from Sayaka and Kyouko, each of the Saints had their own unresolved mental baggage. Kazumi was still reeling from the revelation that she was the Heir of Nyx, Umika and Kaoru till had glaring relationship problems to deal with, and whatever caused Niko to react like that was still a concern. Madoka kept a firm grip on her Evoker, because if she was right, it was coming soon. Surely enough, Madoka watched Niko roughly turn a corner, and then she heard a yelp of fright.  
‘Move!’ she ordered, and the others dashed into position as they rounded the corner.  
‘Hijiri!’ Sayaka snarled as soon as her feet found purchase. She drew her blade with frightening speed, her expression becoming something cold and predatory. ‘I should’ve known you’d try something else eventually. You won’t escape this—’  
‘Sayaka, wait,’ Madoka cautioned, holding out an arm as the signal to stand down. ‘That’s not Hijiri, that’s...’  
[‘...me?’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PmFQWlJ_IZA) Niko gasped. It was easy to mistake the Shadow for Kanna Hijiri. With the exact same face as Niko and that unhinged, almost pleasant smile, one could be forgiven for not immediately seeing the dark fog and the bright eyes.  
‘Don’t act so surprised,’ the doppelganger chuckled, her otherworldly eyes staring analytically, yet playfully. ‘You knew this was going to happen eventually.’  
‘I know,’ Niko nodded, quickly regaining her composure and raising a fascinated eyebrow. ‘Say your piece. What do you want?’  
‘Always straight to the point,’ the Shadow sighed, smiling wistfully. ‘Kanna always did like to fluff things up.’  
‘What does she have to with this?’ Niko bit back, her patience beginning to thin. The Shadow only laughed at the question.  
‘Niko Kanna,’ she said, drawing out the sound of the name, a contemplative look in her golden eyes. ‘An auspicious name, don’t you think? It means “second child.” Our mom chose it because she thought it sounded cute, but then it turned out you were the younger twin! What are the odds?’  
‘Get to the point already!’ the real Niko demanded, visibly straining herself to keep calm. ‘What does Kanna have to do with me?’  
‘Everything!’ the Shadow laughed, eyes wide with cruel glee. ‘It’s like she said: just because we’re genetically identical, it doesn’t mean we’re equals. As long as you could remember, she was better than you: stronger, smarter, and more charismatic. And the worst part of it? She was so humble too. She was always willing to help fill out your notes for a test, always gave a hand for your homework, but the least she could have done was bragged a little!  
‘Getting a Persona was the most exciting thing that ever happened to you!’ she continued. Madoka found it more than a little unsettling how much she sounded like Hijiri. Niko’s hands clenched into fists as the Shadow went on. ‘It was the one thing she couldn’t beat you at. You were thrilled that you could something so awesome without her being able to steal your thunder. Not that she cared, anyway. She just tried to help you out in your new endeavour any way she could, like the darling big sister she was. You let her handle all the technical stuff while you went off to save the day, and you were both just fine with it.  
‘But as it got closer to that fateful day, you started to notice the cracks,’ the Shadow noted, narrowing her eyes as a sinister grin played on her lips. ‘She was getting tired, letting her grades slip, getting weaker. You knew she needed help, but you never did anything but give her token reminders to take a break. Why would you when for once in your life you were doing better than her?’  
‘That’s not true!’ Niko denied desperately. Her entire body trembled as she stared in horror at her other self. ‘I was jealous, yes...but I’d never even _think_ something like that! You think I’d just let my sister waste away because of childish spite?’  
‘Of course not,’ the Shadow agreed. ‘You were too busy thinking about how promising her research project was. As much as it you think it pained you to see her this way, you knew what she was doing was important. She questioned the things you took for granted, explored avenues you never even considered, and in return she gained insight you could never hope to match. Would the Saints ever have known as much as we do without her? Could we ever hope to stop the Fall without the knowledge she has regarding Nyx?’ Niko’s hands shook relentlessly as she racked her brain for an answer, knowing full well that she could never come up with one, and the Shadow knew it too.  
‘The best part is how thrilling you still find all this!’ The Shadow cheered, its eyes and smile eerily wide. ‘You have no idea what Kanna is going to do next, and I’ll bet you’re just as excited as she is to see what the Fall entails. You couldn’t be more proud of her. Kanna Hijiri is your greatest creation!’  
‘No!’ Niko cried. She fell backwards onto her rear, scurrying away from her mirror image like a panicking animal. ‘Your words don’t represent my thoughts. [You...you’re not me!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IORp_o7bnvM)’

Sayaka tightened her grip on her sword as darkness coalesced around Niko’s Shadow. The numbness that had claimed her mind was alight with rage, and couldn’t help but smile as her heartbeat accelerated. She couldn’t deal with what was going on in her head, but she could at least do this. She remained utterly focused on the twisting shape before her, ignoring Kaoru and Kazumi as they dragged a fainted Niko to safety, and then the blackness erupted. Floating high above them was what looked like some corrupted crash dummy. Its plastic skin was jet black, and its abdomen was broken and legless, as if it had been snapped in half by someone’s bare hands. Rings of glowing green energy spread out across its form like ripples on a lake, pulsing outwards from a fist-sized hole in its hollow head.  
‘I am a Shadow: the true self,’ it stated, its alien voice sounding quite bemused. ‘I wonder what effect pain has on the speed of your passing. Let the experiment begin!’  
‘Spread out!’ Madoka ordered, coolly taking command as the fighting was sure to start. ‘Try to manoeuvre to a wider area. She has the advantage while we’re all cramped up like this!’  
‘Easier said than done,’ Kyouko shot back. The Saints were surrounding the Shadow in a tight circle at the corner of two corridors, about ten metres from one wall to the next, Umika standing guard over Niko in relative safety about fifty metres down the way they came. This little corner was about as spacious as it was going to get. Sayaka took in this information, searching analytically. When the fight started, she felt no guilt and no fear. She saw only the enemy and not the blood on her hands. Her brain rattled off multitudes of possible strategies instead of playing Kirika’s last breath on loop. For once in a while, she knew exactly what she was doing.  
‘Dikiosyne! _Marakukaja!_ ’ she shouted as she sliced through the spectral card in front of her. A moment later the blue protective sheen washed over every combatant. It wouldn’t solve the issue of space, but it would stop them from dying a little longer.  
‘Another variable?’ the Shadow asked itself, looking disturbingly human as it nodded in interest. ‘Let’s put it to the test! _Garudyne!_ ’ Sayaka noticed a bud of green light blossoming by her feet, and instinct kicked in immediately. She grabbed Kyouko, the closest to her, and all but tossed her aside as she dived forward. A heartbeat later the verdant spark exploded and a column of screaming wind erupted into life. The tornado sent Kaoru flying as it tore into her, eliciting a shriek of pain. She landed heavily by where Sayaka and Kyouko lay, her clothes growing crimson from scores of small cuts across her exposed face and arms, spraying everything around her with light droplets of scarlet.  
‘Fuck this,’ Kyouko grumbled as she scrambled to her feet. She shone with blue fire as a ghostly card spun before her, twirling her spear as she glared at the Shadow. ‘Niko could dish it out, but she could never take it! _Aeon Rain!_ ’ She pierced through the face of the card with the tip of the spear, and Nike came roaring from the eldritch flames. The Persona readied her spear and thrusted at blinding speed, the myriad movements blurring together as if the Shadow was being struck by a spray of silver light. The Shadow crossed its arms over its face as the shining point cracked holes all over its hollow body like a swarm of hornets. It began to crumble, and hope soared in Madoka’s chest, but a part of her wondered whether this was too easy. Every flaking piece faded into sick green light instead of dark dust, and soon the entire corpus of the Shadow disappeared in a neon flash, verdant sparks scattering throughout the still air.  
‘You really thought it would be that easy, didn’t you?’ a voice echoed form everywhere and nowhere, and Madoka couldn’t help but picture Hijiri’s wicked smile. ‘The experiment has only just begun. I wonder how prepared you’ll be for what comes next. _Mind Charge!_ ’ Even though the Shadow had no physical presence, it felt as though a massive weight was placed on each of their shoulders. The air became thinner, and breath became harder.  
‘Be ready for anything!’ Umika warned, her eyes furiously scanning the scrolls her Persona was penning at an inhuman pace. ‘It doesn’t have any physical presence right now, and its energy is scattered, but climbing fast. The next attack could hit us from anywhere, and it’s going to hit hard!’  
‘Duly noted,’ Kyouko grunted as she hefted Kaoru to her feet. She inspected the other redhead and found to her unspoken relief that most of the oozing wounds on her body were superficial, and even a weak Dia spell could seal them with ease. ‘Without that shield, that could’ve been a lot worse.’  
‘Yeah, sorry for bleeding all over you,’ she apologised bashfully. Her eyes flickered to the floor, and her eyebrows shot up. [‘Hey, is Sayaka okay?’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59IvxfANvqc)

After throwing Kyouko to the floor, Sayaka’s mind moved smoothly to her next plan of attack, as on-rails as she was when it was quiet, lately. She would spring to her feet and counter with _Brave Blade_ , leaving the Shadow open to be finished. She wound her arms up to push to her knees and then she felt something warm and wet on her hand. The gears of her mind, reengineered solely to focus on the fight, jammed and ground to halt. Her eyes slowly moved to the source of the sensation, already knowing what it was. Her fingers had dipped into a small puddle of blood, little more than a smattering of liquid on the floor. It was already too much. She started shivering, feeling like her own core temperature was in sync with the rapidly cooling blood on her fingers. In her mind there were no tactics, no longer any strategies, and the taunts of the Shadow were nothing more than barely audible noise. Her eyes snapped to her left, a part of her already knowing that she would see the ghostly image of Kirika, bleeding and gasping for breath. Her ears were filled with the sound of her desperate gurgling and her final breathless taunts.  
_‘You thought you could settle this without getting blood on your hands? This was gonna end with bodies on the floor, one way or the other...’_  
The blood swelled. What was a smattering of loose droplets became a puddle, and then a bath, and soon it was an ocean. She looked down as the liquid rose, and noticed that her clothes and arms were already drenched in the scarlet fluid even though it only came up her waist. Her legs felt hot, and the blood started to boil. Her breath became as shallow as it was laboured, and she panicked further as she knew she could never hold an adequate breath when she eventually went under. The blood came up to her chin, and she craned her neck upwards to attempt one last desperate breath. She didn’t even have the air in her lungs to scream.

‘Sayaka, what’s the matter with you?’ Kyouko shouted, bending down to grab Sayaka roughly by the arm, the harshness in her tone hiding the way her voice wavered. Sayaka made no effort to get up as Kyouko pulled on her, simply staring at her own hand. She looked like she was a world away, and her eyes were filled with panic. Her hands shook erratically, her breath too fast and too shallow to keep track of.  
‘No...’ she panted. Her lips mouthed words, but her exhalations were far too short to make any meaningful sounds from them. ‘This isn’t...I’m not...’  
‘Sayaka, listen to me,’ Kaoru interjected, kneeling down so that she was eye level with her. ‘Can you hear me? We’ve gotta get you on your feet. You can do that, right? You’re listening, right?’ Sayaka continued mumble silently, not even reacting to Kaoru’s plea. Kyouko looked down at her, rolled her eyes in disdain, and crouched down so that she was right in front of the catatonic girl’s face, shoving Kaoru roughly out of the way in the process.  
‘Wake up, you piece of shit,’ she hissed, her piercing eyes only centimetres away from Sayaka’s nose. ‘I don’t know what’s going on with you, nor will I pretend to know what do to when something like this happens. What I do know is that we need you, so get your head back in the game and we can deal with this later.’ For a second, Sayaka didn’t respond. But then, the shaking didn’t seem so severe, and her hazy, dull blue eyes locked onto Kyouko’s own. It was a response, and that seemed good enough.  
‘How very interesting,’ the mocking voice of the Shadow echoed. At a snap, Kyouko was back on her feet, spear at hand. Sayaka was slower to her feet, knees almost buckling as she rose with a white-knuckled grip on her sword. ‘So Kyouko Sakura once again displays affection; in her own way, of course. What will be the outcome if the object of her affection is torn away a second time? _Maragidyne!_ ’  
‘Oh, fuck!’ Kyouko gasped, her stomach dropping as she realised what was happening. Down the corridor about twenty metres from their position, neon sparks coalesced into the verdant outline of the broken dummy, not a scratch apart from the hole in its head. The sickly light faded, and the Shadow was surrounded by violent arcs of blue lightning in a turbulent blue aura, a crimson fireball held in its hands. Kyouko grabbed Sayaka by the shoulder and shoved her in the direction of the other Saints, making her stumble fall prone by Madoka’s feet. ‘Kaoru, now!’ Kyouko ordered, standing her ground as Nike appeared with her spear splayed out before her. The Shadow pushed forward with its hands and the fireball burst, causing an all-consuming wall of fire to cascade down the corridor like an opened floodgate.  
‘Orithyia! _Garula!_ ’ Kaoru barked, hoping that she understood what Kyouko was expecting, and doubly so that it would work. Nike began to twirl her spear so fast that it was little more than a disc of motion while Kyouko crouched behind with her arms crossed over her face. Kaoru also hunkered down whilst her steel Persona whipped up a localised cyclone, trapping the two beneath a dome of wind. The flames hit, and Madoka instinctively threw her hand out to shield herself from the heat and light. For a few seconds there was no intersection, only a flaming windmill feeding into a blazing cyclone, the roaring flames drowning out all sound and the scent of smoke choking her. After a few seconds it was over. All that remained was a thick blanket of grey smoke, and the two Saints sprawled on the floor. Kyouko was struggling to bring herself to her feet, taking every bit of effort to support herself on her hands and knees, cursing all the while. Kaoru lay far too still for Kazumi’s liking, but it looked like she was still breathing.  
‘Kaoru, no!’ Umika cried, panicking as she tried to go back to her scanning.  
‘I’m going to be perfectly sincere,’ the Shadow said, floating towards the intersection malevolently. ‘I am completely surprised you managed to survive that. Perhaps I should keep you alive a little longer to see what else I can learn from you. You’re certainly resilient against high temperatures, but now I’m more interested in determining the density of your bones.’ Kazumi swallowed uneasily.  
‘I...I have to do something,’ she decided. Madoka looked at the former leader beside her. The fear and uncertainty that had plagued her before was melting away. ‘Umika, how the hell did it survive Kyouko’s attack, and how can I stop it from doing that again?’  
‘Y-yes, I’ll take another look,’ Umika stammered, forcing herself to look away from the prone Kaoru and back onto her scrolls, scanning rapidly for any new information. ‘I think I got it,’ she gasped. ‘When Kyouko attacked her, it was somehow disassembling itself at a microscopic level. It could easily put itself back together again once it had enough energy.’  
‘Okay then,’ Madoka nodded, ‘how do we beat that?’  
‘It’s a little unclear here,’ Umika responded, squinting at the parchment, ‘but it looks like it dedicated some of its energy to the pieces that got stabbed, which recharged at an incredible speed. If you ask me, I don’t think it has enough energy to repair its entire body at once if it needs to.’  
‘So we take it out in one shot,’ Kazumi surmised, grinning wolfishly. ‘Fine by me. [I think I’ve got just the ticket.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QQVpmFxphO4)’ Madoka saw that grin, and couldn’t help but be proud.

‘What should we do next, Sakura-san?’ the Shadow asked. It floated barely five feet above Kyouko’s head. It had no eyes to answer Kyouko’s look of defiance, but she saw the malice within the hole in its skull anyway. ‘Should I see how your spear technique would be affected if I tear the skin off your hands? Maybe I should see how coordinated you are after I tear the legs from your Persona. What would you suggest?’  
‘Oh, I don’t know,’ Kyouko hissed, grinning madly despite how much of a struggle it was to move. ‘You could always investigate what would happen if you go fuck yourself.’ An amused, reverberating laugh echoed throughout the nest.  
‘I see the way of it,’ it chuckled, equal parts menace and mirth in its voice. ‘We’ll see how witty you are when I make your tongue evaporate.’  
‘Not so fast,’ cried Kazumi. She leaped forward deftly, landing squarely between Kyouko and the Shadow, scythe at the ready. Her entire body was tense, shining with a faint blue shimmer.  
‘So you finally make your move, Nyx-sama,’ the Shadow noted, its voice clipped with something Kazumi couldn’t identify. Respect? Fear? Either way, the way she was addressed caused a coil of cold to form in Kazumi’s gut.  
‘Don’t call me that,’ she warned, her Persona power flaring around her. ‘I won’t tell you again.’  
‘I am a Shadow, so does it make any difference to me?’ it asked pointedly. ‘We all know that Nyx is the mantle you must bear. You have the power, and now we need only unleash it. Accept your fate and we can bring on the Fall of this world, and witness the rise of a brand new one!’  
‘Not happening,’ Kazumi shouted defiantly, a wry grin splitting her lips despite herself. ‘I signed a contract, you know. I choose my own fate! Madoka, now!’  
‘Tam Lin! _Myriad Arrows!_ ’ Madoka pulled the trigger, and summoned forth a thin man with long, silver hair and unearthly grace. Afterwards she quickly drew an arrow and fired, the Persona making a gesture at the same time. The arrow glowed with golden light as it flew, and in an instant it split into dozens of glowing projectiles.  
‘That isn’t going to work!’ the Shadow taunted as the rain of golden light riddled its body. Pieces of it flaked away, an entire arm collapsing in on itself in one moment, and soon it was gone for now, its laugh echoing throughout the hallway. Kazumi grit her teeth and began to sprint down the hallway, and out of sight.  
‘Kikuri-Hime! _Mediarama!_ ’ A second blast from the Evoker called forth a ghostly woman in traditional priestess garb. White light washed over the two girls on the floor, and Kyouko finally found the strength to get to her feet.  
‘Good job, Princess,’ she sighed, rolling her shoulder as she picked up her spear. ‘What happens next?’  
‘That’s up to Kazumi now,’ Madoka replied, conviction in her eyes.

Kazumi sprinted down the intersecting corridor and came to another crossroads. She stopped briefly, allowing herself to catch her breath and take a look at her surroundings. The rest of the Saints were a ways back, down two corridors now. Good. This way they wouldn’t be caught in the crossfire, and they didn’t need to see what was about to happen. She closed her eyes and focused, letting blue fire burn around her, making her skin crawl with gooseflesh from the unnatural chill.  
‘Trying to lure me away from the others, are you?’ the disembodied voice of the Shadow pondered, coming from a direction that Kazumi couldn’t put a finger on. ‘Who’s to say I won’t just go back to where the “real me” is and kill her right now?’  
‘You won’t,’ Kazumi declared, concentrating only on the recesses of power deep within herself. ‘You’re way too interested in what I’m about to do to go after them.’ She felt the power of the Shadow flowing like oil in the air around her, and knew she was correct.  
‘Seems you know your friends,’ the Shadow noted, but Kazumi didn’t hear it. She reached down into herself, just like she would do when she would summon Selene, but then she pushed further. Something changed on that fateful night, and the truth opened some kind of door within her. She went through, and the flames around her flared with an explosive roar, eliciting a guttural groan of effort as she concentrated further. Whether or not the Shadow could tell what she was doing, it would act to stop it either way. ‘Pray tell how you plan to survive this! _Megido!_ ’ With another blinding neon flash, the Shadow reappeared right on top of her, a ball of discordant silver energies in its hands throbbing with power. As the blazing ball of white dust shot towards her, Kazumi opened her eyes. They were glowing pale yellow.  
‘ _Moonless Gown!_ ’ she cried, the shout echoing like three voices coming from one throat. The blue flames that surrounded her body turned bloody and black, and a silver sheen burst from her. A dome of moonlight enveloped her like a bubble of ether, and the ball of power crashed into it like a wave against a cliff. Silver flames rolled harmlessly around her, the raw power of the attack spreading about the place, splitting tiles and cracking the walls. The rolling thunder subsided, and Kazumi glared at the Shadow. Black flames danced on her skin like a living cloak, her eyes were glowing like a cat under the full moon. For the first time, the Shadow shrank back, instinct and intellect working in concert to make it fear her.  
‘You’re...’ it gasped. ‘You’re almost there already...’  
‘Maybe, maybe not,’ Kazumi shrugged, still looking casual despite the darkness that surrounded her. She shot the Shadow a piercing gaze, stretched out her hand, and out of the darkness came light. ‘My turn now. _Megidolaon!_ ’ A pulse of matter, force and energy shot out of her palm, and the universe bent around it.

‘Where could she have gone?’Madoka asked herself, panting as she stopped. She could have sworn that Kazumi went down this corridor. As much as she still trusted her, she had to wonder whether or not she could take on this Shadow on her own. One way or the other, than question was answered when a column of white fire rampaged down the intersection ahead of her, deafening Madoka as a wall of cosmic energy roared in front of her. She pressed her hands to her ears in an effort to shut out the noise, reminded all too much of the time the Saints had been defeated by Oriko. After a few torturously long, thunderously loud seconds, the light faded, leaving a barren corridor scorched silver by the attack. Out of force of habit and her own nature, Madoka ran towards the origin of the energy blast. Dust and ash wrapped around her form as she moved, and when she got to where the energy felt strongest, they parted like curtains. There was Kazumi, wisps of dark smoke rising from her hands as she lay down, sweat coating her face as she gasped for breath.  
[‘I’m...never...doing that again,’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SuwQjZ3ZAxE) she panted, strain evident even in the task of keeping her eyes open. Madoka knelt down next to her, silently pulling her up to a seating position. Her red eyes sleepily drifted to her, and she smiled proudly. ‘Told you I could do it...’ She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, making Madoka pause. Her breath was soft, yet regular, much to her relief. The others quickly caught up and were gathering around, from the proud Kyouko and Kaoru to the obviously shaken Sayaka. Something dark bubbled up from the floor, and that grim copy of Niko was kneeling there, glaring at the real self as she limped towards her, leaning on Umika for support.  
‘It’s true, alright,’ she admitted, her normally level voice much quieter than usual. ‘I’ve always been...jealous of Kanna. Maybe that was why I never intervened in her descent into madness, or perhaps I just had faith that she’d be able to pull through. I’ve always known that Kanna could succeed at anything she could put her mind to. If she didn’t grasp it immediately, she’d eventually get there if she tried hard enough, to my eternal envy. This...project of hers was no different, or so I thought at the time. I just never imagined how far she would go.  
‘It’s not just the jealousy I’ve been repressing,’ she continued, her eyes shining as tears began to collect. ‘It’s guilt. I’m constantly thinking about what I could have done differently; if I could have stopped her. Every time one of my feelers gets back to me, every Kirijo agent that disappears, Hitomi Shizuki, Saki; whenever I think about what she’s done, I look down and see blood on my hands. Hell, not even ten minutes ago I told Madoka not to take responsibility for the actions of other people, even though I’m just as guilty of it as she is!  
‘I just can’t do it anymore,’ she declared. ‘Whatever happened to Kanna, she’s gone now, replaced by whoever’s doing this. I can’t keep putting the weight of her crimes on my shoulders, not when I can still stop her. She isn’t me, but you are.’ The Shadow looked pleased upon hearing those words, and faded away into blue light. A new being appeared in an explosion of ghostly fire. It still looked like the black test dummy from before, only it had legs this time, its body decorated with rivulets of neon green light, pulsing around like electronic blood. Keyboards, transistors and processors were attached to her ankles, elbows, knees and wrists like pieces of armour, and stuck to its left forearm was a huge solar panel, as big as Dikiosyne’s kite shield and could easily serve a similar purpose.  
‘Polymathia,’ she gasped, slumping forward as a similar flame ignited beneath her breast. Umika slipped forward to catch her as she fell, and was just as surprised as the others were to see a small smile on Niko’s pale face.

[Exiting the nest in a hurry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=agAGhLdLeQE), the Saints found themselves walking out of the alleyway they had entered, two barely conscious girls resting on their shoulders.  
‘Okay, first order of business is getting these two somewhere safe,’ Madoka surmised, taking charge of the situation. ‘Umika, Kaoru, you take Niko, and I’ll take—’ Her trail of thought was interrupted by the sudden stirring of the girl whose arm was draped around her shoulders.  
‘You don’t need to do that...’ Kazumi all but yawned, smiling confidently despite hanging onto Madoka like she was a piece of driftwood. ‘I’ll be fine...I just...put too much of myself into that last attack.’ The archer remained unconvinced, shooting a disapproving look at the amnesiac.  
‘You and I are going to have a long conversation later,’ she warned. She turned on her heel to address the last two members present. ‘Kyouko, I want you to take Sayaka home.’ The girls in question stood back, looks of bafflement on both their faces, but Sayaka’s tired eyes were much wider.  
‘Me?’ she scoffed incredulously, a humourless grin tugging at her lips. ‘I’m fine! I don’t need someone to hold my hand.’  
‘I doubt it,’ Kyouko interrupted, her expression turning sour. ‘What the fuck was that before? People who are fine don’t do that.’  
‘Well...I...’ Sayaka stammered, instantly seeing the point of this conversation. She never claimed to be an expert on anything, least of all psychology, but she assumed probably had some kind of panic attack earlier. She’d relied on her anger and loathing to carry her through her guilt and into the battle for the last week, but if what happened was any indication, it was clearly not that simple.  
‘Please, Sayaka,’ Madoka urged, her eyes soft and despondent. ‘I’m not asking much. Just go with Kyouko, talk to someone. I won’t claim to know what you’re going through, but I think my suggestion beats being on your own.’ Sayaka looked to her friend, narrowing her eyes as she considered, and then closing her eyes with a sigh.  
‘You win,’ she acquiesced quietly, putting her hands in her pockets as she began to stroll away. ‘Come on, Kyouko. Might as well come see my humble abode.’ Kyouko stepped in time with her, casting one last look at the group, nodding solemnly as she did so.  
‘Why Kyouko?’ Umika asked, letting Kaoru lug Niko’s weight as they turned away. ‘You’re the one who has known her forever, and you’re a pretty good listener. So why let Kyouko handle this issue? She’s far from delicate.’  
‘She’s a very frank individual,’ Madoka noted, the awkward look in her eye an admission that it was an understatement. ‘If she feels a certain way, she’ll come right out and say it. Sayaka needs someone who she feels she can be honest with and receive honesty in return.’ As she made her observation, a dejected frown marked itself on her face. ‘She won’t talk to me about the way she’s hurting. She tries her best to look after me, so I think she’ll try to protect me from her feelings, in a way. Around Kyouko, I don’t think she has to do that.’ Umika nodded slowly, considering the logic.  
‘You know,’ she responded, ‘I find it more than a little disconcerting how well you know us all.’ Madoka could do no more than laugh awkwardly at that.

[Sayaka’s Apartment, Evening](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z0_eGlrDt6Y)

‘Not a bad place you got here, Girl Scout,’ Kyouko whistled, admiring the condominium building they were approaching. It was a complex wider than it was tall, making the balconies that dotted the walls appear to be hotel rooms rather than apartments. Though it could never compare to the elegance and taste that made Mami’s old high-rise so enviable, Kyouko had to admit that the place was inviting in its own way.  
‘It’s right this way,’ Sayaka instructed begrudgingly. She told Madoka she was fine, so why didn’t she believe her? This wasn’t the first time she froze up the middle of a fight...was it? She probably should have been worried about the hallucination she had, so how was Kyouko supposed to help? She led her through the foyer and up the stairs to the second floor. Sayaka rummaged through her pocket until she found a white plastic card, and once they had reached a certain door, she flashed the card at the doorknob and it automatically unlocked with an affirmative _beep._

Opening the door, Kyouko found that the apartment itself was dark, yet humble. The largest room, approximately four metres by two in area, was divided into a lounge and a kitchen, judging by how the fuzzy carpeted floor was sharply cut off by smooth chequered tiles. Sayaka touched a dial on the wall, and the lamps on the walls warmed up, flooding the room with a low orange light, casting stretching shadows not unlike the dusk.  
_‘Blue,’_ Kyouko made a mental note as she looked down on the carpet. _‘Why the fuck should I be surprised?’_ Out of the corner of her eye, Sayaka trudged over to the kitchen area and tore off a piece of paper that was pinned to the refrigerator.  
‘Looks like Mom and Dad will be working late,’ she sighed, crushing the note into a ball and tossing it lazily into the wastebasket. ‘Again.’ Like an animated corpse, she pushed herself lethargically into the living area and collapsed like an unstrung putted onto the couch. ‘Make yourself at home, or something like that,’ she mumbled, and Kyouko nodded dumbly. First, Kyouko sauntered over to the kitchen and started rummaging through the cupboards. Satisfied with her findings, she strolled over to the couch and took the seat next to Sayaka, opening the bag of chips she had taken, and shovelling a fistful of them into her mouth.  
‘So,’ she opened, her voice muffled as she talked around a mouthful of lightly salted mush, ‘whatcha wanna talk about?’  
‘I don’t know, you’re not a shrink,’ Sayaka shrugged, not looking at anything but her own legs.  
‘Don’t have to be to notice something wrong,’ Kyouko responded, glaring seriously at Sayaka as she swallowed. ‘I know you always have kind of a stick up your ass—’  
‘I’m charmed,’ Sayaka droned, rolling her eyes.  
‘But you’ve gotten worse,’ she continued without a missing a beat. ‘It’s like you’re not even here. I don’t know what happened to you that night, but it fucked you up.’  
‘I’m touched by your concern,’ Sayaka shot back, the heat rising in her voice. ‘Anything else you want to say?’  
‘Nope,’ Kyouko shrugged, grabbing another handful of chips. ‘I’m not here to talk. I’m here to listen.’ Sayaka narrowed her eyes, inhaling sharply through her nose as Kyouko chewed casually. She listened to the way the chips crunched between her teeth, and saw the smug, playful look in her eye. Madoka seriously expected her to unload her mental baggage on _her_ , of all people? She doubted she would understand, anyway. She didn’t even understand it herself. Sayaka remained silent as Kyouko inhaled another fistful, expectancy in her eyes. Sayaka sighed, and felt her core tighten.  
‘I...’ she began, and hesistated. Her heartbeat quickened, and her skin felt fuzzy, as if she was a foreigner in her own body. How could trying to talk be this hard? Kyouko made no prompt to continue. She merely kept eating, her eyes wide and eager to listen.  
[‘I...I killed someone,’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BhMnxjIaTfw) she finally confessed. As soon as the words left her mouth, Sayaka felt a bit a little pressure get taken off her chest. Kyouko made no response. She only nodded as she chewed, no emotion showing on her masticating face. Sayaka took it her cue to continue. ‘It was Kirika. We...we were fighting back in the labyrinth. It was rough. We were both pretty out of it when she rushed me. I tried to raise my sword to block, but...’ She paused, steadying herself with a deep breath. When she spoke, there was no emotion in her voice, like she was reading about the events in an online article. ‘I ran her through. She told me about Kazumi, and then she died.  
‘I don’t understand, Kyouko,’ she pondered. She looked at the redhead and fixed her with a quizzical look, moisture prickling underneath her eyelids. ‘I knew she wanted to kill us all, but the way she was acting when she was dying...she spent her last breaths laughing. That’s not how humans act when they get shanked in the gut, is it?’  
‘I guess she just wasn’t afraid to die,’ Kyouko shrugged. She delicately took out one more chip and began to chew methodically. ‘Or maybe she was and was just good at hiding it, more like. No one really wants to die, no matter how much we think we do.’  
‘And I made her,’ Sayaka insisted. ‘I have blood on my hands, that hasn’t changed.’  
‘Look, I’m sure you did everything you cou—’  
‘You think that’s of any comfort to me?’ Sayaka snapped. ‘She told me herself that that the only way this war will be over is if enough people die.’  
‘So that’s what you think?’ Kyouko asked, staring at a chip pinched between two fingers. ‘You think this is a war?’  
‘What else could it be?’ Sayaka gesticulated in a circular motion, indicating a space beyond the room they were in. ‘Not only are we still fighting Shadows, we’ve still got Oriko to worry about, Hijiri’s plotting her next move, the Incubators are still holding all the cards, we have no idea how Homura Akemi fits into all this, and Kazumi’s going to cause the end of the world.’  
‘Not if we have something to say about it,’ Kyouko reassured her, the response automatic yet no less sincere. Their eyes met, the blue and red reflecting the low, warm light of the room. Sayaka’s breath deepened, and she leaned back into her seat.  
‘Sorry for dumping all that on you,’ she yawned, cricking her back as she stretched. Kyouko pretended not to notice the way her back arched.  
‘No problem,’ she muttered, trying hard to look at her face as she yawned. _‘Why the hell am I thinking about this now?’_ she asked herself. _‘Stop staring at her chest. You’ve seen better. And I’m pretty sure she likes co—’_  
‘You know, there’s nobody else I really could’ve mentioned this to,’ Sayaka continued, and Kyouko silently prayed her gratitude that Sayaka couldn’t read minds. ‘Madoka...don’t get me wrong, I trust her with my life, but I can’t destroy such a pure soul by unloading my garbage onto it. Kazumi, Kaoru, Satomi...they’re great too, but I just feel, I don’t know...weird, talking serious stuff with them. I’ve never really been able to connect with Umika or Niko, and Mirai’s...well...’  
‘Mirai,’ Kyouko snorted, rolling her eyes scornfully.  
‘Yeah,’ Sayaka laughed in agreement, ‘and I couldn’t just walk up to the school counsellor or my parents and say “Hey, I just stabbed a girl and I kind of feel bad about it. What should I do?” Know what I mean?’  
‘Yeah,’ Kyouko noted uncertainly. ‘It does you good to find someone who’ll listen.’ Kyouko’s head drooped as she tucked in her knees, unaware of herself adding, ‘Someone who’ll understand.’  
‘Understand what?’ Sayaka asked curiously. Kyouko’s head shot up, eyes as wide as plates.  
‘Fuck,’ she hissed. ‘I said that out loud?’ Upon realising her error, she quickly got to her feet and stomped towards the door. ‘Fuck it. Pretend I never said anything.’  
‘Kyouko, wait,’ Sayaka urged, raising her voice only slightly. It was a voice that didn’t expect Kyouko to stop, but she paused short of the door anyway. ‘What’s the matter?’  
‘Nothing’s the matter!’ Kyouko replied forcefully, reaching out for the doorknob. ‘We’ve had our little heart-to-heart, now can I just—’  
‘ _I’ve_ had a little heart-to-heart,’ Sayaka reminded her. The look she fixed her was just as determined and sharp as when they first met. ‘Look, you just being here has been a great help for me. If nothing else, I’d like to be there when you feel you have no one else to talk to.’ Kyouko was still for a long moment, her fingertips millimetres from the doorknob. Slowly, her hand fell back to her side, and she hesitantly turned and shuffled back to the couch. It was near impossible to read her expression, but the glint in her eyes made Sayaka feel hurt for some reason. Kyouko collapsed onto the couch, her face covered in one hand.  
‘I just...’ she sighed. ‘I wouldn’t even know where to start.’  
‘Start wherever you want,’ Sayaka urged her. ‘What do you think the others don’t understand?’

[Kyouko looked at Sayaka with a measure of trepidation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfHfR1jAzWQ). Was she really going to talk about this? She never even wanted to think about it. Yet the expectant way Sayaka looked at her...well, after all they had been through, she could no longer say she didn’t trust her.  
‘I’ve never talk about this with anyone,’ Kyouko began, inhaling deeply so that she could gain the energy to talk. ‘See the thing is...I understand what you’re talking about. A little. Because, well...I have a little blood on my hands too.’ Sayaka leaned back a little, letting her process this new information.  
‘I...I don’t understand,’ she questioned. ‘I thought you said you never—’  
‘I never said I never,’ Kyouko snapped, finding a little more of her old fury from being interrupted. ‘I just said I didn’t like to. Besides, I only have one life on my conscience, same as you.’  
‘Who?’ Sayaka couldn’t help but ask. ‘What happened?’  
‘Okay,’ Kyouko began, taking another deep breath. ‘It happened about...one-and-a-half, two years ago. Eleventh November 2057; the date’s just burned into my brain.’  
‘2057?’ Sayaka wondered. As she turned the number in the head, paralysing realisation frosted over her nerves. ‘Isn’t that when...oh god...’  
‘Yup,’ Kyouko confirmed, almost uncaring as she continued. ‘I might’ve already told you this, but I used to have a little sister. Her name was Momo, and if she were here, she’d be Yuma’s age now.’ She stopped to give a rueful chuckle. ‘She looks so much like her it’s fucking terrifying.  
‘Momo, she...’ she choked. A wide smile was on Kyouko’s face, and moisture spilled over from eyes that were clouded with nostalgia. ‘She was good as gold. She loved hearing stories about all the Shadows I killed, even though she thought they were just stories. Said Grace even if all we had was a medium-sized bag of fries to share between the four of us. She was the one who kept smiling, no matter how bad things got. She was the light of my fucking life, and I would have done anything to keep it burning.  
‘Then, it happened,’ she reported. Her voice was flat and morose, and her eyes had turned hollow. Sayaka couldn’t help but wonder where Kyouko was going with this. ‘We’d...we’d just finished our midnight Mass. The normal folks had long packed up and left, and it was just us closing up shop, and that’s when the portal opened. I should have called the Saints. I should have gotten them out of there first, but I was too confident; so fucking cocky! I learned never to fuck with a Full Moon Shadow the hard way.  
‘I don’t know when my fight went back to the church, and I don’t know how I survived, but when it ended, everything was on fire,’ she went on, voice barely above a whisper. ‘My mom and dad...all I needed was one look. One look was all I could take. Then, I heard her call out to me. She was...broken. A couple of limbs were fractured, and bits of her were covered in fire and ice. She had no idea what was going on. She...’ Her breath hitched. Her face became long and tired, grimacing as the memory overwhelmed her. ‘She was in so much pain. She was begging me to make it stop. I knew how to help, because Big Sis knows everything! I had to make the pain go away...’ Fresh tears rolled down her face, and Sayaka’s stomach dropped as she finally made the connection. ‘Any way I could...’

Sayaka was acting on instinct when she made her next move. Without thinking, she tossed herself over to Kyouko’s side of the couch, wrapping her arms around her as she squeezed herself onto the cushion. Kyouko froze in her grip, already grieving her sister once again, and felt herself being consumed the warmth of her body. It was all too much. The tears gushed from eyes squinted shut, leaning into the embrace with an anguished wail. Sayaka sniffled, moisture pooling beneath her eyelids, but remained silent as she held her against her body, letting her sob quietly into her shoulder. Neither one exchanged words for a long time.  
‘I guess we’re both a little messed up,’ Sayaka whispered gently. Kyouko, her cheeks wet and sclera bloodshot, stopped sniffling to nod in agreement.

[Misaki Residence, Evening](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQBbnP_uutA)

Kazumi took her seat on the expansive leather couch, sighing in relief. No matter how much she told herself that running away was for the best, there really was nothing like coming home. She blinked, revising her thoughts. _‘Yes,’_ she concluded, _‘I guess this place is my home.’_  
‘Are you sure you’re alright, Kazumi?’ Madoka asked, easing herself into the armchair opposite her. Kazumi shrugged. It was a motion that still felt stiff from when she had tapped into that power before.  
‘I’ll be fine,’ she reassured her, leaning into the cushion as Umika arrived. Seeing that she was carrying tow teacups, she lazily extended a hand for one.  
‘Alright, you,’ Umika began, letting Kazumi eagerly take the steaming mug out of her hand. ‘No more running away. If you want to hunt Shadows, you come with us. If you don’t, stay here if Kaoru’s in, or at Sayaka’s place if not.’  
‘What, you don’t trust me on my own anymore?’ Kazumi asked, her fatigue making her voice flat. There was no hostility in the way she posed the question, but Umika’s face still curled as she set the second cup down on the short table next to Madoka.  
‘It’s not an issue of trust,’ she stated defensively. ‘It’s all a matter of safety. You really scared us when you disappeared like that, and we couldn’t help but think the worst after Saki died. You’re a target, Kazumi. Both Hijiri and Oriko are after you, and while I’m not trying to imply that you can’t take one of them by yourself, we just don’t want to take any chances.’  
‘Kaoru and Sayaka are our toughest when it comes to taking on people,’ Madoka explained. ‘If you want any one of us on your side if they come here, you’d want them.’ Kazumi nodded as she considered her logic.  
‘I understand,’ she acquiesced. ‘I guess we need to stick together now more than ever.’

Umika nodded as she watched the past and current leaders come to their agreement.  
‘Glad we have this out of the way,’ she sighed. ‘Now, Niko’s resting upstairs, and someone needs to sift through the data she’s been collecting on tonight’s trip. If you need me...’ She trailed off as the fourth girl entered the room. Kaoru had disrobed to reveal the petticoat she wore underneath her hoodie, and her greaves had been removed to reveal the bare feet of her toned legs. She strolled in nonchalantly, drinking deeply from an ice-cold can of juice. She looked around the room, and almost choked on her drink as her eyes met Umika. She looked away immediately, her face on fire.  
‘Upstairs!’ she blurted out. ‘Upstairs. Yes. If you need me, I’ll be upstairs.’ Without another sound, the analyst inelegantly scrambled out of the room and practically ascended the stairs on all fours. Kaoru looked between Madoka and Kazumi, her cheeks just as scarlet as Umika’s had been, and then she shrugged, walking out of the room in the same sedentary way she had came in.  
‘Those two need to sort themselves out,’ Kazumi sighed, rubbing her temple in irritation.  
‘I think that’s a problem for another night,’ Madoka chuckled.  
‘Then obviously, you don’t live with them,’ Kazumi fumed. ‘Even watching them make out all day would be better than this!’  
‘Be careful what you wish for, Kazumi,’ Madoka teased. Kazumi chuckled lightly in response, but it died down fairly quickly, leaving the room silent again.  
‘Sorry about running away again,’ she apologised. She growled as she put her face in her hands, her fingers sliding above her brow to pull at her hair. ‘The more I think about it, the more I realise that I just _wasn’t_ thinking.’  
‘You’ve already apologised, Kazumi,’ Madoka placated her. ‘And after what you did tonight, I think it’s safe to say you’re back with us.’  
‘What I did?’ she snapped, her voice high with frustration. [‘I gave in, that’s what I did!’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rV4BlAlrIlk)  
‘I...’ Madoka started, tilting her head with incomprehension. ‘What are you saying, Kazumi?’  
‘I’ve got all this power inside me, right?’ she reminded her, getting out of her chair to beginning to pace around the room. ‘That’s Nyx’s power, remember? I don’t know what I really do or how I can really explain it, but I can access that power. It’s like...I’m losing myself. I’m less me and more like...’  
‘Nyx,’ Madoka gasped. She suddenly felt a chill running through her. Was Hijiri right after all? ‘Kazumi...how long have been...’  
‘For eight days now,’ she reported, ‘ever since the night I learned what I was.’  
‘Don’t say that!’ Madoka warned. ‘This...whatever this is, it doesn’t define who you are.’  
‘Who am I?’ Kazumi asked rhetorically, her eyes narrowing as a dark smile crossed her face. ‘I am a pretty fucking terrible excuse for a Saint. I’m a coward who bailed out as soon as things got a little hairy. I’m a walking minefield who puts people in danger by being tangentially related to them, and I’m not Michiru Kazusa. That’s who I am, Madoka Kaname. Nothing more than a—’  
Before Kazumi could say anything else, she was cut off by Madoka’s weight on top of her. Whatever thought she was entertaining was lost as she became enveloped in the warmth of her arms wrapping around her.  
‘Now you listen to me, Kazumi,’ Madoka whispered. Though she couldn’t see her face from this angle, she heard the warmth of her voice. ‘You were the one who saved my life when you discovered your ability to summon your Persona. You saved Niko’s life earlier tonight, and you were one of the two people who signed the contract, along with me. Remember the contract? Your fate is of your own choosing. Whether you bring the Fall like you fear you will, that’s up to you. If you don’t want to, then fight it. Don’t give up just because someone else told you it was going to happen.’  
‘But what if I can’t?’ Kazumi asked. Madoka leaned back so she could look at her face, and it was straining to keep straight as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. ‘When I used that power, I felt like...like I wasn’t me, and I know for a fact that it’s only going to get worse. I don’t know what’s happening, or how I can stop it, or—’  
‘Then we’ll find a way,’ Madoka declared. She fixed Kazumi with a hard look, and in her pink eyes she saw a fire that was both comforting and invigorating. ‘We’ll always find a way. You can’t underestimate the lengths we’ll go for you.’  
‘And that’s what scares me,’ Kazumi sighed, but it was a half-hearted shot back. Frowning, Madoka shifted her body, and now took a seat next to her. Neither one said anything for a while, letting the clock in the corner tick away the pause.  
‘We’ll...we’ll figure something out...’ Kazumi acquiesced. Madoka felt slightly relieved as she saw her face. She didn’t seem very upset anymore. She simply looked exhausted. ‘Don’t know when or how, but...we still have both our kidneys, right?’ She gave a small smile, and Madoka giggled softly at their little in-joke.  
‘Look, it’s getting late,’ Madoka noted, straightening out her skirt as she got up. ‘I should be heading home.’ She was about to leave the room when she felt something tug at her sleeve.  
‘Wait,’ Kazumi said. Madoka turned her head, and saw her serious expression. ‘Don’t tell any of the others about what we just talked about. I...I don’t want to make them worry more than they already are.’  
‘I promise,’ Madoka nodded gravely. Kazumi watched her leave without another word.

[Madoka stepped outside](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NZ3LYttU5M), and felt that familiar yet all too alien feeling of separation from the world. She saw Kazumi’s card, the Jester, fade into view, and the blue flame enveloping it intensified. The picture began to flake away in pieces of ash like white leaves, and a bright flash revealed another picture underneath. Madoka felt uneasy as she saw the skull, emblazoned with the number ‘XIII.’

_‘I am thou, and thou art I. Thou hast witnessed how bonds may change. Thou shalt bear witness as your bond takes its true form as the Death Arcana.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably have a little explaining to do, don't I?
> 
> To put the reason why this whole thing took so long can be boiled down to three words: lack of inspiration. The massive amount of food and alcohol (and Fallout 4) I consumed over the holidays contributed to not what I'd call writers block, but a muting of creative passion. It had gotten to the point where it became a struggle to write a single sentence, much less the 500 words a day I promised myself.
> 
> If you follow me as a writer, you may have noticed the two RWBY oneshots I uploaded some time ago. I needed to get back into the habit of writing, and what better than the show that was destroying my soul at the time? I knocked each of those out in a few days each, and I was honestly surprised with myself how quickly I finished them. Shows what I can do with a little inspiration.
> 
> I think one of the main contributing factors to this slowdown was the actual content of the chapter in regards to my plans for this story. While the KyouSaya feel trip was a scene I had been planning since quite early on, this and next chapter are kinda sorta fillerish. I would skip the next chapter if not for my compulsive need to have every character addressed and every plotline tied up.
> 
> Aside from that, I probably need to do some PMMM related things to reclaim my inspiration. I plan to rewatch the series, watch Rebellion and read Oriko and Kazumi at some point in the forseeable future. The next few chapters will reintroduce our thirsty friend Homura, and I am goping to have a lot of fun with what I have planned for her.
> 
> On a very slightly related note, I got a new keyboard. It's a lot swankier than my old one (though more expensive), and it's an absolute pleasure to type on. This will help quite a bit in getting new chapters out, but aside from that, I have to see how well i keep on top of schoolwork.
> 
> As always, comment and Kudos, and I will see you guys later.


	25. Heartbeat Heartbreak

[Downtown Mitakihara, Evening, Saturday 16th August 2059, Waxing Crescent Moon, 7 Days Until Next Full Moon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3_cp4g7YGic)

Madoka sighed as she listened to Umika and Kaoru bicker, knowing that it was only getting worse. It had been another week since Kazumi had returned, and while everyone was happy with the development, it seemed to result in those two fighting ever more frequently. The smallest imagined infraction seemed to set them off, and she would have found it worrying if not for the subject matter of such altercations.  
‘As I keep telling you, Kaoru,’ Umika sighed, rubbing at her brow in order to soften the migraine that was beginning to form, ‘the socks go in the laundry bin. I’m technically your landlady, not some scullery maid!’  
‘What does it matter?’ Kaoru asked defensively. ‘It was one sock, on one occasion.’  
‘One sock?’ Umika balked. ‘You do this all the time! You leave your unwashed laundry all over the place, and I’m the one who picks up after you. Kazumi at least does her fair share of the housework.’  
‘You keep me out of this,’ the amnesiac protested, inspecting her scythe as they turned the corner of the dark alley. Little arguments like these were a little amusing to her, but now they were starting to get a little irritating, especially when they were about to raid a Shadow nest. They had already mentioned her name, so it wouldn’t be long before they started aiming below the belt.  
‘You wouldn’t be turning the place into a pigsty if you studied a little more,’ Umika reprimanded. Kazumi groaned. This was going south fast. ‘If you didn’t tire yourself out kicking around that ball, I wouldn’t have to suffer picking up your sweat-soaked garments off the living room floor!’  
‘You’d rather pick ‘em off your bedroom room floor, wouldn’t you?’ Kaoru hissed underneath her breath. Madoka was the only one close enough to hear it, and her cheeks went a little pink.  
‘What was that?’ Umika demanded, shooting a deathly glare at her roommate.  
‘I said you’re one to talk about leaving trash around!’ Kaoru shouted. ‘Need I remind you about the manuscript you left on the dining room table that one time?’  
‘Don’t you go there!’ Umika warned, her cheeks glowing scarlet despite the ferocious scowl on her face. Kaoru grinned vindictively, drinking in what she thought was a victory.  
‘Dark fantasy and science fiction, my ass,’ she snorted. ‘I know you really like to write stories about dudes sucking each other’s di—’  
‘That’s enough, you two,’ Satomi cut in. Madoka found it strange how she made them both do a double take. Even after all they’d been through, it was rather difficult to take notice of her due to how she would avoid drawing attention to herself. She had been making more of an effort to do so recently, especially around Kazumi. ‘We need to concentrate, and we can’t clear this nest with you at each other’s throats.’ Whatever retort was on Umika’s lips died immediately as Kaoru shut herself up.

They picked up the pace, and approached the swirling portal sooner than the others, inadvertently ensuring that they were out of earshot.  
‘So who’s willing to guess that their Shadows are going to talk about their obvious issues?’ Kazumi asked, a devious expression on her face.  
‘That isn’t funny,’ Satomi reprimanded, an unfamiliar glower on her face. ‘You and I both know how devastating an encounter with your Shadow can be.’ Kazumi’s expression tightened painfully and Satomi’s eyes widened as if suddenly remembering where she was. ‘I’m sorry,’ she mumbled, bowing her head in shame.  
‘It’s alright,’ Kazumi assured her, that pained expression not quite going away. ‘I really ought to be taking this more seriously.’ Madoka sighed, looking sadly between the two despondent girls. She had only heard about what happened second-hand from Umika, and she could only imagine how vicious Satomi’s Shadow was. Satomi was still having trouble forgiving herself for what her Shadow had revealed to Kazumi. How she was brought back from the dead, how she had always hated her, and how she didn’t belong. She had confided in Madoka that she wanted desperately to make amends with her, but hadn’t the slightest clue how to approach her. That was part of the reason why Madoka had elected to take these four tonight.  
‘Hopefully, the only Shadows we’ll be fighting tonight are the ones already in this nest,’ Madoka said, placing her hands on the backs of the two girls. They looked up and met her eyes, their postures easing a little. ‘Kazumi, you can tear through pretty much anything they can throw at us. Satomi, I’m counting on you to watch our backs. It’s about time we found out what your True Persona is capable of.’ Satomi nodded in understanding, a hard set to her jaw, and she too went forward to the portal. Kazumi was about to follow, but then she felt Madoka’s hand on her shoulder.  
‘Yes?’ she sighed, guessing what she was going to ask about.  
‘How are you doing?’ she asked quietly, but the implication in her question was deafening.  
‘I’ve been...hearing things,’ Kazumi confessed. ‘It’s faint, barely even noticeable, but whenever things get too quiet, I hear something whispering to me.’  
‘Really?’ Madoka gasped. ‘You don’t think...’  
‘It’s fine, for now at least,’ she insisted. ‘I can’t even hear it most of the time.’  
‘But this is something new,’ Madoka pleaded. ‘What if it gets worse? What if it leads to something else?’  
‘Then we’ll cross those bridges when we come to them,’ Kazumi soothed her, but Madoka was far from soothed. ‘There’s no need for you to worry about me. I’m keeping my end of the bargain: I give you a heads up whenever something changes, I don’t use Nyx’s power, and you don’t go and scare the others with this.’  
‘I know,’ Madoka sighed despondently, ‘but you’ll have to tell them eventually.’  
‘And I will,’ Kazumi promised. ‘But not tonight. Let’s just clear this nest, and we’ll talk more another time.’ She rushed to the gate without letting Madoka get in another word. Madoka took a steadying breath as she tested her bowstring. Kazumi was fit as a fiddle now, but she knew instinctively that as time went on, it would only get worse.

[The Shadows came apart as easily as they expected them to](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3JoOEo1-Sq4). Satomi’s new Persona, Aidos, tore through the dark hordes with powerful _Mudo_ spells, and combined with Kazumi’s _Hama_ spells, entire packs vanished in flashes of divine light and unholy flame. It wasn’t long until they met the nexus Shadow, a bizarrely-shaped being with eight arms, much like two giant hands clasped together, a mask with the numeral ‘I’ placed where the thumbs met.  
‘Magus,’ Kaoru reported, grinning confidently as she stretched out her leg. ‘Anyone want me to take care of it?’  
‘No, Kaoru,’ Umika admonished, skimming through the writing that her Persona was quickly producing. ‘That thing’s resistant to wind and physical attacks. You’re pretty much useless this time round.’ The ginger girl snapped to attention, visibly bristling.  
‘Thanks for helping oh so much,’ she drawled, glaring at her roommate. ‘Anything useful there?’  
‘I was _going_ to tell you it was weak against fire,’ she bit back defensively, ignoring the quizzical look the Shadow was giving them. ‘It’s also pretty vulnerable to magic in general. So, Kaname...’  
‘On it,’ Madoka replied, rolling her eyes as she held the Evoker to her head. ‘Belial! _Agidyne!_ ’ Out of the ensuing burst of blue flames leaped a tall reptilian thing with silver horns and bloody red scales. It pointed its silver trident at the waiting Magus, and without warning, the vision of the Saint was consumed by a blinding flash of orange light, forcing Madoka to take a step back from the scalding heat and the deafening roar of the flames. The Shadow’s many tendrils flailed spasmodically as it unleashed an ear-piercing shriek of agony. The cacophony was mercifully short as they flames faded with a burst of hot air, letting a cloud of ash scatter throughout the corridor.  
‘One shot?’ Kazumi asked, gaping at the wake of the beast. ‘You’re getting way too strong, Madoka!’ The archer chuckled bashfully at the compliment, feeling her cheeks heat up.  
‘That’s the nexus Shadow taken care of,’ Satomi reported happily, approaching Madoka and Kazumi tentatively. ‘Now we should get going before—’  
[‘Now what the hell was that, Umika?’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3_cp4g7YGic) Kaoru yelled, stomping over to her with balled fists.  
‘Before something like that happens,’ Madoka sighed.  
‘I don’t know what you’re talking about,’ Umika huffed. ‘If you’re talking about my little comment before, I was just stating the facts.’  
‘Stating the facts?’ Kaoru squeaked, eyes wide with befuddlement, and then narrowing again as she tried to compose herself. ‘Oh, I’ve got some facts I’m more than willing to state.’  
‘Knock it off, you two,’ Madoka ordered. ‘You can hash it out anywhere you like, but not here, and not now!’ Umika seethed as she glared into her roommate’s eyes. Neither one of them was listening.  
‘What did I do this time?’ Umika hissed. ‘You never let anything get under your skin, even when it ought to.’  
‘I just had enough of your bullshit, that’s all,’ Kaoru shouted. ‘Whenever I screw something up, you never get off my case! Nothing I do is ever good enough for you!’  
‘Because you need to be!’ Umika reprimanded. ‘You’re always just scraping by when it comes to most things in life: your housekeeping, your fighting style, and let’s not even mention your grades. You need to be better!’  
‘My grades?!’ Kaoru balked. ‘Well, I’m sorry I’m not some genius like you or Niko. And don’t you talk about my fighting style! You just sit there and do nothing!’  
‘Thanks for pointing that out!’ Umika droned, frustration poisoning each of her words. ‘I guess I’ll remember to instantly blow the enemy up from now on. You think I don’t want to fight alongside the others?’  
‘Wait, hold up,’ Kaoru blurted out. Her expression switched to something softer, her eyes resembling someone who just stepped on a landmine. ‘Umika, you know I didn’t mean—’  
‘Of course you meant nothing by it!’ she snapped, tears poking out of the corners of her eyes. ‘You never take anything seriously. You never think anything through, and you’d never think to do anything differently, because things just work for you!’  
‘You know that isn’t true more than anyone,’ Kaoru retorted, taking a step back as she sucked in a hissing breath. ‘You know how hard I try every day. I try to make my grades better, to become a better fighter, a better soccer player, but nothing is ever good enough for you! I don’t know I try so hard for you...because I...’  
‘I don’t know why I put up with you...’ Umika snarled, taking advantage of the pause. ‘Because...’  
‘Guys, please,’ Kazumi tried to intervene, desperation elevating her voice. But neither of them heard her.  
[‘I hate you!’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_pS5soRsrKQ) they screamed in unison. The twin cries rang out through the hallway, and no one said a word as the echoes faded into eerie silence. Cold sweat ran down the back of Madoka’s neck as the air cooled down, and their attention was drawn by an echoing giggle from down the hallway.  
‘Oh, come on now,’ a distorted voice sighed. ‘We both know that’s not true.’

The chill grew stronger as Madoka looked at the approaching figures. Just as she had feared, they were carbon copies of both Kaoru and Umika, complete with dark clouds around their forms, ghostly golden eyes and wicked smiles.  
‘Oh, you’ve got to be kidding,’ Kaoru sighed. ‘We have to fight two at once?’  
‘Who said anything about fighting?’ her other self shrugged. ‘Of course, it’s the only thing you’re good at, so we should expect you to jump on it.’  
‘Hey, lay off!’ Umika snapped, surprising even herself.  
‘What’s this?’ her Shadow cooed, her thin lips curling in amusement. ‘Getting defensive are we? You made a few low blows yourself only moments ago.’  
‘Yeah,’ the other Shadow agreed, grinning madly as the two real selves took a step back. ‘It’s like they’re fighting about everything but the thing that’s _actually_ causing the fight!’  
‘It’s strange how difficult it can be to control your emotions,’ Umika’s Shadow mused, looking straight into the eyes of her counterpart. ‘It kills you knowing that you can’t fight, knowing that if the worst were to happen, you can’t do anything but know that it’s coming. Then there’s that roommate of yours. You can’t bear the thought of anything happening to your oldest friend, not after losing your parents. Despite how crazy you claim she drives you, you can’t keep her eyes off her, can you? I certainly don’t blame you.’  
‘If only she knew how you felt,’ Kaoru’s Shadow lamented as she addressed the real Kaoru. ‘She’s smart, she’s patient, she’s beautiful, but you feel so dumb and useless. Someone like _her_ returning the affections of someone like _you?_ It’s fucking hilarious! But there’s just so much under the surface that something’s gotta give eventually.’  
‘You’ll never forget that night you shared together,’ Shadow Umika swooned, her smile gaining a particularly nasty edge. The memory ignited a fierce blush on the cheeks of both subjects, much to the confusion of Satomi.  
‘Wait,’ she gasped. ‘Umika, did you and Kaoru...’  
‘Yeah,’ Shadow Kaoru sighed, her glowing eyes glazed over in dreamy contentment. ‘For one night, you could forget about all that stuff that was bothering you, but afterwards, it just became so _awkward._ You thought that maybe everything could go back to how it used to be, but why would you want to?  
‘I’ll tell you why,’ the Shadow continued, narrowing her eyes. ‘Because you’re scared. You’re afraid of change, afraid that if you try to take the next step, she’ll reject you. You don’t know if you could ever work up the courage again if that happened, so you tried to keep everything in a place where you felt comfortable, knowing that it ultimately wouldn’t satisfy anyone.’  
‘That’s...’ Kaoru gasped. She was silent for a few moments, processing what the Shadow just told her. [‘That’s exactly right!’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rV4BlAlrIlk) Each and every individual in the corridor took a step back, looks of befuddlement slapped on their faces. Umika’s jaw practically hit the floor, while Kaoru’s Shadow blinked, her grin gone.  
‘Really?’ she sputtered. ‘Just like that?’  
‘Of course,’ Kaoru said, smiling brightly. ‘I get it now! I’ve just been getting stressed out because I’m walking in circles all the time. Then you came along and took everything I’ve been so confused about and put it into words. I love Umika, and I’m so scared to think that she doesn’t love me back, and I’d rather nothing change than let myself be happy.’  
‘Kaoru,’ Umika whispered, staring aghast at the girl next to her. Madoka sighed with relief, hoping that they wouldn’t have to fight another two Shadows tonight. Kazumi too was beaming, her chest swelling with pride.  
‘I don’t want to be scared anymore,’ Kaoru declared, staring defiantly at her mirror image. ‘I want to be able to roll with the punches as well as I say I do, and I’m going to need your help to do it. After all, you’re me, right?’

The replica of Kaoru smiled gently, touched by the genuine nature of the declaration. Shadowy fumes gave way to brilliant blue flames as tall, lithe figure replaced the Shadow. Instead of the chainmail her previous Persona was known for, her powerful form was covered in a mesh of steel scales, her forearms covered in sharp interlocking plates and a golden sash wrapped around her waist. Her head was covered with basket-shaped helm, with two narrow slits from which two green lights glowed softly, and was decorated with a small silver crown.  
‘Hippolyta,’ Kaoru whispered, falling to one knee as the True Persona faded away. The others looked on with looks of amazement and confusion, while the remaining Shadow glared at her in disgust.  
[‘How does she do it?’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PmFQWlJ_IZA) she hissed bitterly, pointing an accusing finger at her other self. ‘She’s always been able to pull through were you couldn’t. Why do you allow it?’  
‘Allow it?’ Umika repeated, raising an eyebrow. ‘What do you mean?’  
‘Because you’re meant to be the dependable one!’ the Shadow roared. ‘You’re the one who doesn’t bomb every exam! You’re the one who pulls her weight around the house! You show up on time for once in your fucking life! She relies on you to make life work, and you’re fine with that.’  
‘What?’ Umika gasped, her hands shaking as colour drained from her face. ‘That’s ridiculous!’  
‘Umika,’ Kaoru groaned weakly, straining her neck to look her in the eye, her forehead slick with sweat. ‘Don’t...don’t let it get to you...’  
‘What, you thought this was ever some kind of equal partnership?’ the Shadow asked, her smile widening to an uncomfortable degree, like a fox staring down its prey. ‘You know you’re the weakest link, so you hold on to any kind of pull you have, even if its acknowledging the fact that Kaoru can’t even feed herself. You want her to depend on you, no matter how much she gets on your nerves. Hell, that explains why you’re so head over heels for her. She’s just like an adorable little puppy, isn’t she?’  
‘No...’ Umika choked, tears streaming down her eyes. ‘That isn’t...I don’t...’  
‘Forget about her,’ Kaoru shouted, strength returning to her voice. ‘Listen to me! You just need to accept it, remember? I don’t care what she thinks. We can talk about this all you want later, but please, you can’t reject her.’  
‘I’m sorry, Kaoru,’ Umika sobbed. [‘But she...she isn’t me!’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IORp_o7bnvM)

A plume of darkness swallowed almost the entirety of the hallway, making the Saints face a impassable wall of smog. Kazumi readied her scythe, but her attention was on Kaoru, struggling to raise herself to two shaking legs.  
‘What are you doing?’ Kazumi shouted, shaking her head as Kaoru stumbled to her full height. ‘Sit this one out! We can handle this.’  
‘No,’ Kaoru said quietly, staring down the massive cloud of dark energies as she came to rest in a bow legged stance. ‘I’m not resting until I pull her out of this.’ Kazumi nodded grimly, stepping into line next to her along with Madoka and Satomi. The darkness dissipated with a gust of fell wind, leaving the Shadow’s large form plain to see. It resembled a massive book, thrice Madoka’s height in length and twice as much in width. The leather that bound the cover was dark blue in colour, and possessed a weathered, scaly texture like the hide of an ancient beast, and the front cover displayed a picture of a single large eye, fluttering quickly from one girl to the next. What could be seen of the pages was flaked and dusty, and long ethereal arms of purple energy creep from between them like horrid ghostly tentacles.  
‘I am a Shadow: the true self!’ it declared, its unblinking eye staring wildly at Kaoru. ‘I know you need my power, but you can depend on me to lead you straight to hell! _Ziodyne!_ ’ The nebulous hands gripped the corners of the massive book and wrenched itself open, cackling wildly as the pages turned at an extraordinary pace, hissing with sparks of static.  
‘Watch out!’ Madoka cried as leaped forward and hauled Kaoru back. The old pages glowed white for the blink of an eye, before a lance of lightning pulverised the floor where Kaoru had been standing only a second before.  
‘If you’re going to fight, you need to focus!’ Satomi admonished. Kaoru snarled as she wrested herself from Madoka’s grip.  
‘I got it, I got it,’ she hissed, stumbling a little as she pushed herself off.  
‘Aww, struggling a little, are we?’ the Shadow taunted. ‘Then why don’t I make your passing easier? _Mind Charge!_ ’ The Shadow snapped shut, and the pages now protected by its thick spine began to glow with a violent blue energy.  
‘What the hell is happening?’ Kazumi asked. ‘Umika’s Persona isn’t built for combat. Where is it pulling all of those moves from?’  
‘There’s a lot of things that don’t make sense right now,’ Satomi cautioned. ‘We need to fall back and come up with a—’  
‘ _Garudyne!_ ’ The Shadow cried eagerly as it opened up once again, letting a light gust of wind billow around Satomi’s ankles.  
‘Get down!’ Kazumi shouted as she threw herself headfirst into Satomi’s abdomen. She was sent sprawling to the floor about two meters away, before a typhoon of green energy burst from the earth, knocking Kazumi high into the air. She careened in the air, her stomach burning in pain from where the spell had struck. With a wordless shout of enraged agony, she flipped herself forward and brought out her Persona with a mere thought, falling down towards the Shadow together. Before the massive book could close fully, the girl and the spirit struck as one, rending the delicate pages with a scythe and a sword. The Shadow let out a deafening shriek as it suddenly snapped shut, fluttering away with panicked haste.  
‘You!’ it hissed, the eye on the cover shrinking to a shaking dot as it zeroed in on Kazumi. ‘I don’t give a damn about the Fall anymore. Right now, I just want you dead!’ It floated back further, dark gaseous ichor leaking from its pages as it retreated into the shady corridor.  
‘That was too risky, Kazumi,’ Madoka chastised her, jumping to Kazumi’s side with her Evoker at the ready.  
‘ _Diarama!_ ’ shouted Satomi, and with a flash of white light, the pain in Kazumi’s gut was replaced with a warm feeling of relief. ‘It’s a good thing you’re so resistant to magical attacks. I’m weak to wind. That attack would have killed me.’  
‘Eureka!’ Madoka yelped, her eyes wide with realisation. ‘It’s using spells we’re specifically weak to!’  
‘So that’s why it used an electric attack on me and a wind attack on Satomi,’ Kaoru corroborated, panting heavily as she worked through the nausea. ‘So how does that help us?’  
‘Let me see,’ Madoka held up a hand as she pressed the Evoker to her head. ‘Ophanim!’ She pulled the trigger, and what emerged from the ethereal blaze was a mesmerising creature who seemed to be comprised of nothing but wings, yet at the centre of all those feathers was a sphere of heads, including that of a hawk, a lion, an ox and a man, staring at Kaoru with beautiful and terrible eyes.  
‘It looks like your Persona’s elemental properties changed a lot, Kaoru,’ Madoka reported in excitement. Kazumi tilted her head in intrigue.  
‘Did you just scan her?’ she ventured, chuckling lightly. ‘You really do have a Persona for everything, don’t you?’  
‘It’s vulnerable when its pages are open, right?’ Madoka asked. Kazumi nodded, and Madoka grinned confidently. ‘Then I have a plan, and you’ll probably like it.’

The Shadow floated warily down the corridor, its wide eye scanning the every corner for the interlopers. If it found them, it would kill them, and if it managed to find wherever they put is old body, that was just a bonus. This nest belonged to the Shadow, and it wouldn’t allow anyone to intrude upon it, even if it did love them in a previous life.  
‘I found you!’ a voice called out, and the massive tome slowly revolved its massive bulk to face it.  
‘Well, this is a surprise,’ it purred as it glared at Satomi. The brunette stood with her shaking knees apart as she stared it down, twisting her grip on her mace as she swallowed hard. ‘You’re not one for combat, are you? Sadly, I’m not one to pass up an opportunity when I see it. _Garudyne!_ ’  
‘Now!’ Satomi screamed, and the Shadow never realised what was happening until it launched the spell. Kazumi rounded the corner, thrusting forth her long scythe, while Kaoru flew forward, tossed by the surprising strength of Madoka’s Tam Lin. Satomi gripped the shaft of the incoming scythe, let herself go as Kazumi pulled her away. Kaoru landed roughly and inelegantly where Satomi had stood only a moment ago, and was enveloped in a viscous cyclone only a heartbeat later.  
‘What?’ the Shadow gasped, unintelligible words that no doubt carried unspeakable power laid in plain view as it held itself wide open.  
‘Just as planned! Persona!’ Kaoru cried confidently as her Persona emerged. The whirlwind that had entrapped them seemed to shift and warp as they moved, and then finally it exploded, scattering scything wisps of energy that tore ghastly ribbons from the papers of the book.  
‘You reflect wind?!’ It shrieked in agony, too shocked to completely close itself.  
‘Guess you should have done a scan,’ Kaoru taunted. ‘Madoka! Now!’  
‘Belial! _Agidyne!_ ’ Madoka answered gladly. The demon materialised once again to throw a massive fireball at the tumbling book. The attack detonated on impact, and with a painful chorus of agony all the pages ignited, leaving only two thick covers and a column of fire between them. The keening wail trailed off as the Shadow landed with a heavy thud, scattering glowing cinders to the walls as it began to fade away.

[The first thing Umika felt as she regained consciousness was her head almost splitting open from the pain.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1MmNjHLtUE) She groaned as she tried to sit upright, blinking the pain away as her vision returned.  
‘Easy there,’ she heard a familiar voice warn. She turned slightly and saw Kaoru, bent on one knee so that she was eye level.  
‘You beat it,’ Umika surmised. The observation seemed obvious to her as she looked in the other direction, seeing her mirror image, docile and waiting.  
‘With my awesome new Persona!’ Kaoru cheered. The enthusiasm seemed a little more forced than usual. Her smile drooped, and she let out a long sigh. ‘To be honest, it was Madoka who came up with the plan. Satomi and Kazumi pulled a lot of weight too. I didn’t really do much, to be honest.’  
‘Don’t worry about it,’ Umika assured her. ‘You did so well, even without me. I was wrong...’ With that she looked her copy in the glowing eye.  
‘What you said is true,’ she admitted aloud. ‘All of it. My strengths aren’t in battle, and in order to reconcile my own weakness, I imposed myself on those less advantaged. I bossed Kaoru around because I knew she wouldn’t rebel. I wanted her to depend on me because...  
‘Because...’ she stammered, her eyes flickering from Kaoru and her Shadow, her face turning red. ‘Because I love her. And I know you do to, because you are me, and I am you.’ The Shadow nodded eagerly, and smiled as she faded away into blue flame. The new Persona that emerged from the flare looked highly similar to Clio. She was a figure obscured by a tan cloak, and the only visible features were a pair of glowing red eyes within the hood. Instead of a scroll, however, she carried a large book, bound in scaly leather and decorated with a single large eye.  
‘Calliope,’ Umika whispered. She sighed as she slumped back, letting Kaoru catch her. ‘I’m sorry about before.’  
‘Don’t mention it,’ Kaoru shrugged, a blush also beginning to form on her face. ‘Now that we both admitted stuff...does that make us...?’  
‘Only if you want to,’ Umika yawned, struggling to her feet as Kaoru hefted her up.  
‘Gladly,’ Kaoru laughed, carrying her roommate’s...no, _girlfriend’s_ weight as they shuffled towards the exit. _‘This’ll take a bit of getting used to,’_ she thought.  
‘Let’s go,’ Umika whispered. ‘I really need to rest.’  
‘So do I,’ Kaoru yawned. ‘Maybe you’ll read me a story about the dashing space marine and the roguish bounty hunter engaging in a battle of wits before inexplicably making out.’ Umika merely snorted at that.

[Misaki Residence, Evening, Friday 22nd August 2059, Waxing Gibbous Moon, 1 Day Until Next Full Moon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AbJJOod8k_w)

Kazumi should have been happy for them. Of course she was glad that her roommates finally stopped dancing around the issue and became an item, but their blossoming romance was the last thing on her mind at the moment. Kazumi huddled on the couch as Kaoru knelt by the table, concentrating intently on an English textbook. Umika was seated next to her, smiling warmly as she gently laid a hand on top of her own.  
‘Can you figure out this next part for me, my dear?’ Umika asked sweetly, pointing to a passage in the book. They had adopted these little terms of endearment a few days into their relationship, and every time she heard one of them, Kazumi felt her teeth ache.  
‘Let’s see,’ Kaoru whispered as she leaned closer to the book. ‘“I went to the bakery to buy some bread,” huh? So I guess it goes... _Ah wen chu za beikuri chu bai son burei?_ ’  
‘That’s more or less how it goes, sweetie,’ Umika noted, still smiling. Kaoru nodded eagerly, pumping her fist in a small measure of pride. ‘Your pronunciation needs a little work, though.’  
_‘No kidding,’_ Kazumi thought. Only a week ago, Umika would have chewed her out for mangling the pronunciation that badly. Of course, now Umika would engage in a complete different sort of chewi—  
_‘No, bad Kazumi!’_ she shrieked in her head, shaking her head as her cheeks blazed. The sudden motion made the nausea return, and she let out a long groan.  
‘Is something the matter, Kazumi,’ Umika asked, suddenly distracted from tutoring her girlfriend. Kazumi forced a smile despite the growing ache in her head.  
‘It’s nothing,’ she lied. She massaged her brow in a small circle, which did nothing to slow the sharp pulses coming from what felt like the centre of her brain. ‘I’m just a little tired, that’s all.’  
‘I see,’ Umika nodded. ‘You should turn in early for the night. We’ll all need plenty of rest for tomorrow.’ They all bowed their heads solemnly. Tomorrow, they planned on returning to the park to destroy Saki’s Shadow, and finally lay her to rest. Kaoru and Umika hadn’t been on the hunt recently, preferring to recover from the strain of awakening their True Personas, though Kaoru recuperated much faster, saving their energy to do a final favour to their departed comrade. When her thoughts returned to Saki, pain flared in Kazumi’s head, [and the voice spoke again.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofgVMOjYeGE)

 _What is the use of resistance? You cannot deny your calling any more than any individual can deny death._  
The voice had been growing louder over the last few days, enough so that she could understand what it was saying, and it had been saying just what she had expected it to say. Ever since the day before, she would have episodes of severe headache coinciding with the voice speaking up, tempting her to give in to the power beneath her Persona. She hadn’t told Madoka yet, but she would tomorrow. She always kept her promises.  
_‘We’ve been over this, buddy,’_ she spoke internally, directing her words and intent in some nebulous direction. _‘I won’t throw away everything I have just because you told me to.’_  
_Of course not. You will bring the Fall because it is inevitable. The Seal is cracked, and you will fulfil the task you were created to serve. All paths lead to this. Denial is useless._  
_‘How about this?’_ she retorted. She got off the couch and stumbled up the stairs to her bedroom. _‘I’ll just go to bed, and pretend you’re not saying anything. I know Umika’s got some aspirin in her room...’_ A sudden spike of pain made her lose her balance, sending her sprawling forward onto the top of the stairs, gasping for breath.  
_Your humour will not change your fate._  
‘Like I give a damn about my fate,’ she hissed under her breath. She pulled herself to her feet, feeling beads of sweat swell on her skin. ‘I decide what happens to me, not you.’  
_There is no decision to be made. You cannot stop yourself from advancing down this path. Use the power you know you have. Bring the Fall._  
_‘Then how about no?’_ Kazumi shot back mentally. The worst thing about the voice was how repetitive it was. It simply told her that bringing back Nyx was inevitable. Its dead, toneless register brooked no argument, yet it maintained its indefensible position with no compelling argument as to why she should bring the Fall. ‘Unless you have something else to say, you might as well buzz off.’ Thankfully, the voice seemed to obey, and the pain in her head began to subside.  
_Very well. I shall return to discuss after further developments._  
As the voice began to fade away, something began to bother Kazumi. It said the word “I.” Did that mean it had an identity of its own? Kazumi couldn’t resist her curiosity as she tried to reach into the receding pain. _‘Wait a minute,’_ she asked mentally. The pain flared up once again as the voice returned to full volume.  
_Yes?_  
_‘Who are you? Really?’_ she asked. After all the inconvenience it caused, she felt like she deserved to know at least that. Kazumi was surprised by the voice’s response, for the tone more than what it actually said. It was the most lively it had ever been, its moroseness tinted with a slight hint of amusement.  
_You really feel the need to ask? My name is Nyx._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably explain where the hell I've been.
> 
> For one thing, I've finished all of my university work, and I'm now awaiting my graduation ceremony. Back in May, I had to put my hobby writing on hold in order to complete my dissertation, and I never really got back into the habit. My muse has been exhausted this summer, and days when I should be writing more than usual end with me doing much less.
> 
> A major part of the reason this update took so long was because this admittedly short chapter was part of a much longer one. It had grown so long, covering so many twists and turns that it just got tedious to work on. I've been thinking it would be batter for the pacing to split it into two, so hopefully it should work out better.
> 
> I've only got a couple of days until I go on vacation, so hopefully I should finish the next chapter and upload it tomorrow. Just typical, innit? You wait nearly two months for an update, and I give you two.
> 
> Anyway, It's been good to talk to you guys again, and I'm looking forward to finally moving on with this story as much as you are. See ya later.


	26. Mist

[Wakaba Residence, After School, Saturday 23rd August 2059, Full Moon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGyVct4wi2E)

Tonight was the night. They had resolved to do it for weeks now, but the day was finally here. Tonight, the Saints would destroy Saki’s Shadow and finally put her to rest. They had all agreed to be there, and it was up to Madoka to collect the final member.

Madoka stood outside a modest house tucked away in a street corner a block away from the park. Mirai didn’t live that far from Madoka, but the address was of little interest to her right now. What mattered was that everyone needed to see off Saki, and here was the one who needed to be there the most. She drew a breath to steady herself, and rapped twice on the pastel pink door.  
‘Just a second,’ a voice called form the other side. She needed to wait for only a few moments for the door open, and was about to vocalise her surprise when she realised that it wasn’t Mirai. Though the woman was a dead ringer for Mirai, her face was weathered with age and bore a kindly expression that would be all too uncharacteristic.  
‘Is...is this the Wakaba family?’ she asked, feeling the jitters she got when introducing herself to new people. No matter how much she had grown over the last few months, this much had not changed.  
‘Indeed so,’ the older woman nodded, ‘and you must be one of Mirai’s friends.’ She ushered Madoka in, and to her relief, Madoka found that the walls were painted cream and offset by a lime green felt carpet. Though pink was perhaps Madoka’s favourite colour, even she had a finite tolerance for the garish hue, and knew in her heart that it would be overkill if the whole house was pink.  
‘I’m guessing you’re here to try and cheer her up, aren’t you,’ the woman ventured, nodding sagely. ‘Saki was a friend to the both of us. These last few weeks have been hard on us all, but my little darling...was hit especially hard. It was like there was nothing we could do to try and lift her spirits.  
‘But you know, I think you came at a good time,’ she continued, her melancholy breaking into a sad smile. ‘She’s been trying really hard over the last few days. She’s gotten back into her exercises, she’s eating right again, and she’s been going to school every day this last week. Why, she only got in just a few minutes ago. Things have been hard, but she’s really pulled through!’ Madoka noted the wonderment in her eyes.  
‘You must be really proud of her,’ Madoka agreed.  
‘Of course,’ she beamed. ‘To tell you the truth, it’s a little inaccurate to call us the “Wakaba family.” Ever since the divorce, we’ve been scattered across the country, and it’s just me and Mirai here in Mitakihara. She’s my whole world, and it does me so much good to see her in such good spirits.  
‘But don’t let me keep you,’ she urged. Suddenly, Madoka felt thin hands grip her shoulders and push her gently in the direction of the stairs. ‘You came for Mirai, right? She’s on the second door to the right. Don’t keep her waiting. Go. Go!’ Unsure of what else to do, Madoka found herself bounding up the stairs, if only to calm the woman down.

Madoka knocked twice, let herself in, and found her tolerance tested. The small bedroom had enough pink in it to make up for the whole house, from the walls to the carpet to the curtains to the bed sheets, stuffed animals of all forms and sizes strewn about like in the aftermath of a storm. It was admittedly quite a quite room, and Madoka thought that the atmosphere was quite at odds with the girl who lived in it. The girl in question knelt by a table in the centre of the room, her hand on the hilt of her claymore as she lightly wiped the length of the blade with an oiled cloth. She thought of coughing slightly to grasp her attention, but Madoka was more interested in the look in her face. Her face wound up in concentration, Madoka could see emotion in Mirai’s face, but Madoka thought she seemed relaxed. At peace.  
‘Hey there, Kaname,’ Mirai greeted, keeping her eyes on her sword as she kept her voice level. ‘Mom let you in?’  
‘Yes,’ Madoka confirmed. ‘You know why I’m here?’  
‘Yep, and I’m game,’ she replied, setting down the blade as she looked Madoka in the eye. Gone was her usual barbed hostility, and instead there was a tone of tolerance and eagerness. ‘Why don’t you take a seat, Kaname?’  
‘S-sure,’ she responded automatically, unsure what to make of the bright smile on Mirai’s face. She slowly knelt down, sitting on her knees by the side of the table adjacent to Mirai.  
‘Did my Mom talk your ear off?’ she asked, the ease of the question denoting it as a common occurrence.  
‘Not really,’ Madoka answered, ‘though she mentioned something about a scattered family.’  
‘That, eh?’ Mirai let out a tired sigh, and her usual bitter expression returned. ‘About two years ago, my dad ran off with some bint he met in Okinawa. I’m the youngest of three; my big sister is studying over at Tokyo University, and my big brother is a tech specialist in Osaka with a kid of his own on the way. Like she probably told you, it’s just us in this house.  
[‘I can’t tell you how important Saki was to me all this time,’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BhMnxjIaTfw) she mused, a wistful returning as the picked up the cloth again. ‘After the divorce, I was going through a rough patch, but it was Saki who kept me on track, telling me how strong I was for continuing the fight despite all I was going through. She was a true friend to me, in school and as part of the Saints, and she wanted nothing more than to make sure I was happy. I will always be grateful to her, but...there was something more to it, I guess.’  
‘You were in love with her, weren’t you?’ Madoka inferred, her tone serious and a little more direct than she meant. Mirai hummed noncommittally, showing no reaction to the indelicacy that would normally result in her blowing up in someone’s face.  
‘Seems that’s the way of things,’ Mirai chuckled. ‘You know, I’m pretty sure Niko and Satomi are the only straight members of the team.’  
‘Really?’ Madoka asked as she averted eye contact, hoping Mirai would understand the implication.  
‘It takes a little while to figure out the new blood,’ she observed. ‘It’s a little early to tell with Yuma, but I’ve seen the way that Sakura and Miki look at each other.’ She looked pointedly towards Madoka, a single eyebrow raised. ‘And I’ve caught you staring at my tits before.’  
‘Oh my,’ Madoka gasped, her cheeks blazing as she turned away in uncertainty. It was not a feeling of insecurity over her orientation; Madoka had known she was attracted to women for about a year now, and she always counted her blessings to have such a supportive network of family and friends. It was simply a matter of her finding it difficult to talk about something so personal, and to have Mirai so directly point out her bad habit of letting her eyes wander put her out of her comfort zone.  
‘Point is,’ Mirai interjected, interrupting that chain of thought, ‘without her, I felt like I couldn’t go on. Her words of encouragement gave the strength to fight, and I persevered with the promise that maybe she could learn to see herself the way I saw her. She never saw herself as anything other than some kid stepping into shoes that were way too big, but she was the light on my path, my journey and my destination.  
‘I know it sounds corny,’ she chuckled ruefully, ‘but most of us are lucky enough have people like that in our lives; people who give us strength just from thinking about them. For while I thought I had lost my strength along with Saki, but over the last few days, I’ve realised I still have my mom. I still have my brother, my sister, my little niece or nephew, and last but not least, all you guys too. I realised that giving up on myself meant giving up on them, and I knew they would never give up on me, so...’  
‘I get what you mean,’ Madoka agreed, grinning with pride. She considered Mirai’s points, and thought about the people who gave her strength, whether they intended to or not. She thought of her family, her mother’s cheeky smirk, her father’s understanding smile and her brother’s wide, innocent, beaming smile. Then she thought of the Saints, the mischievous grins of Sayaka and Kyouko, and the warm smile of Mami that brought a tear to her eye. And then there was Homura, smiling with wonderment as she saw the stars in Inaba. For the first time, remembering that night did not make her flush with embarrassment. She would give anything to see that smile again.  
‘So, I guess you could say I’m not quitting yet,’ Mirai summed up, drawing Madoka out of her thoughts. She wrapped her slender fingers around the hilt of her blade as she shifted her weight onto her feet, and with an ease that amazed Madoka even to this day, she stood up and hefted the large sword against her shoulder. ‘Not until I drive this thing through Hijiri’s chest, at any rate.’  
‘Let’s take this one night at a time, shall we?’ Madoka placated her. The fierce look Mirai had been wearing softened noticeably.  
‘You’re right,’ she nodded. ‘Tonight, we say goodbye to one of our best. You should get going and make your own preparations. Godspeed, Kaname.’

[Madoka nodded silently in agreement, smirking grimly as she left the room.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XG5kXZzkwQw) Pride for Mirai soared in her chest as she felt a burst of power blossom in her chest, making time stop as she saw the card of the Lovers.

_‘I am thou, and thou art I. Thou hast established a genuine bond. Thou shalt be blessed with the ability to create Ishtar, the ultimate Persona of the Lovers Arcana.’_

[Mitakihara Park, Evening](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uk6apFG0WvU)

The park was as silent as a grave, and in many ways it was. The moon cast a mournful silver spotlight on the dark waters of the fountain, the cascading jets making the only sound to be heard. One by one, they emerged from the darkness. Madoka was first to arrive, bow in hand and quiver on her back. She tasted the cool air, and felt the temptation to compare the atmosphere to that of a tomb. Though her body was interred in a cemetery in the outskirts of the city, Saki’s mind was imprisoned in a nest not far from here, and tonight she would finally find rest.

Kazumi was the second to arrive, her scythe glistening white along the crescent blade.  
‘Big night tonight, ain’t it?’ she greeted, rubbing the back of her head absentmindedly. She took a seat on the edge of the fountain, and knocked on the marble beside her. Madoka took her cue and sat gingerly on the spot she had indicated.  
‘If you wanted to talk to me privately, you could have done so at any time,’ Madoka reminded her. ‘Have there been any changes?’  
‘Pretty big ones, actually,’ Kazumi confessed. She turned to look sternly at her, eyes soft as she worked up the courage. ‘I’ve been...hearing things. The voice is clear now. It’s _her._ ’  
‘Nyx?’ Madoka gasped, careful to keep her voice low. The implications of such a simple confession caused her heart to accelerate. ‘What has the voice been telling you? Do you feel in control of yourself? Do you—’  
‘I’m fine, Madoka, calm down,’ Kazumi interrupted, affectionately rubbing her head to silence the barrage of questions. ‘Old Nyx was just telling me all that doomsday bullcrap everyone else has been spouting lately. Don’t worry, she isn’t stealing my brain any time soon.’  
‘That doesn’t make me feel any better,’ Madoka chastised her, taking the hand off her head. ‘The fact that Nyx is capable of contacting you directly is huge! You’re defying her, and you’re doing a great job of it for now, but it’s going to wear you down.’  
‘What are you trying to say, Kaname?’ Kazumi shot back, spitting out her surname with a hiss of hostility. ‘Are you telling me that it’s futile too? Weren’t you the one telling me not to take this lying down?’  
‘Kazumi, you know that’s not what I’m saying,’ Madoka placated her, recoiling from Kazumi’s stinging words. ‘You just—’  
‘Just what?’ Kazumi barked. ‘Are you trying to tell me I can’t do this?’  
‘Not alone,’ Madoka snapped. The force of the reply made Kazumi back down slightly, and Madoka took that as a sign to continue. ‘You know I have your back. I always did, but you need to let us in. The time for you to try to fight this on your own is over, and we can’t help you unless you tell us how.’ Kazumi’s face softened considerably at that, and she let out a dejected sigh.  
‘Are you saying I should tell the others?’ she asked bitterly, her voice heavy. ‘I’d like to...but I can’t. I’m scared they’ll reject me again.’  
‘They won’t,’ Madoka assured her, placing a delicate hand on her shoulder. ‘You don’t have to tell them right now. Let’s just make it through tonight, and then we can talk.’  
‘Yeah,’ Kazumi nodded. She was silent for a moment as she tensed her muscles, and then she jumped out of her seat, hefting the scythe onto her shoulder in the same motion. ‘Come on, we should meet up with the others.’ Madoka nodded silently as she got up to follow her into the darkness, her soul pleading for her to be all right.

They had found the others Saints deeper into the park, gathered around what appeared to be a twisted cellar door. Umika stood at the back with tears in her eyes, Satomi laying a comforting hand on her shoulder and Kaoru gripping her hand tightly. Mirai was there as promised, her blade shining in the moonlight as she took position next to Niko, who sat on a tree stump as she tightly gripped her crowbar. Kyouko and Sayaka were stood protectively in front of a nervous Yuma, glaring daggers at a ninth face that Madoka had not expected to see.  
‘Homura?’ Madoka gasped, immediately finding herself torn between looking at her and looking away. ‘What are you doing here?’ Homura regarded Madoka quietly, seemingly oblivious to the weight of a large, imposing rifle slung across her back, or the bandolier of long, menacing bullets crossing over her chest.  
‘Yeah, we tried asking her that,’ Sayaka said, rolling her eyes with contempt, ‘but she seems _really_ dedicated to the whole silent treatment thing.’  
‘I’m here to assist,’ Homura answered coolly, her eyes solely on Madoka. ‘Though I’m hesitant to involve myself too heavily in the affairs of the Saints, this situation is partially my fault. I took my eyes off her for one second...’ She trailed off as she looked down, glaring hatefully at her own feet.  
‘Why bother helping us out?’ Kyouko asked accusingly. ‘Haven’t you caused us enough trouble already?’  
‘Getting a good look at the gift horse, I see,’ Homura commented dryly, letting her eye fall on the Saints as Kyouko grumbled. ‘I’m not here for entirely selfless reasons. I’m mainly here to check something. If I don’t find what I’m looking for, I’ll let you euthanize your friend in peace, if you want.’  
‘Enough with your crap!’ Sayaka snapped, raising a shaking fist. ‘Are you gonna help us or not?’ Homura gave only a cursory look in Sayaka’s direction, and then she gave an intense gaze in Madoka’s direction. Madoka felt her cheeks heat up, having still not learned how to read Homura’s face.  
‘In short,’ Homura answered, ‘yes I am.’  
‘That’s a relief to hear,’ Madoka nodded. ‘What are you here to check up on?’ Homura said nothing as she turned away and stepped towards the portal entrance, pointedly ignoring the exaggerated shrug Kaoru gave. The beaten earth that made the deep park path was blemished by a large square of white. It had the gloss and texture of pale earth, one edge bearing a fist-sized silver ring to pull on, and across its surface flowers bloomed. Lilies, if Madoka wasn’t mistaken. All in all, the portal looked more like a poorly-placed flowerbed than anything else, if not for the translucent, ghostly appearance of the flowers and the overpowering sense of wrongness that came with being in the proximity of a Full Moon Shadow’s nest.  
[‘I trust everyone has made their preparations?’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rV4BlAlrIlk) Homura asked the group, unslinging the light machine gun from her back. Madoka filed away the irritation she felt at her question being so blatantly ignored, and simply nodded resolutely as she slid an arrow onto her bow, taking note at all the other Saints drawing their weapons. It was at this point that Madoka finally noticed that herself, Homura and Mirai were the only ones who needed Evokers.  
‘Saints,’ Madoka called out. She felt everyone’s eyes on her, and she felt her uncertainty melt away. ‘Tonight, we’re here to bury one of our own. Saki Asami was one of the founders of this group, as you know very well. You know just as well that a little more than three weeks ago she was murdered by Kanna Hijiri, and transformed into the mockery that lies beneath this door. I know what we have to do now is hard for all of us, but I know that if some part of the Saki we once knew is still inside that monster, she wouldn’t want to hurt anyone. Tonight we honour her memory by not letting that happen. Tonight we destroy one more Full Moon Shadow before it can destroy our city, just like we do every month. Tonight we lay her to rest, letting her go in peace with the knowledge that even without her, we can still keep this town safe. Who’s with me?!’  
Even after her speech, Madoka was still a little stunned by the roar of approval that burst from their ranks. Sayaka and Kyouko were at the forefront, yelling passionately as their sword and spear crossed above their heads. Mirai’s cheer was like an animalistic howl, her massive blade rattling in the air like it was made of foam. Not even Homura could resist raising her fist in solidarity, a confident smirk on her face and a look of approval in her eye.  
‘Alright, everyone,’ she said grimly, stepping forward to grip the handle of the cellar door. ‘Let’s go.’

[Just like her first Full Moon nest,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1onQJtO_bw) flowers were the first thing Madoka saw. The nest was an endless field of ethereal white lilies stretching to the horizon, leading to a grey sky choked with dark clouds. Madoka’s fingers curled around the bowstring as warm rain cascaded down on her, watching out for any signs of the Shadow as thunder rumbled in the distance. The tepid falling water clashed with the chilly air, blanketing the garden in a thin cloud of white mist. Though it didn’t seriously hamper their vision, the Saints were still making their way through it more carefully, breaking off in to threes and moving slowly in rotating triangular formation: Kyouko, Sayaka and Yuma; Umika, Kaoru and Kazumi; Satomi, Mirai and Niko; and finally, Madoka and Homura at the vanguard, sidestepping slowly through the mist back-to-back. It was Madoka who saw it first. She held up a fist for everyone to stop, narrowing her eyes as she concentrated on the silhouette in front of her.  
‘Is that...?’ Kazumi murmured as she stepped forward to look at it more. Her suspicions were confirmed as she stepped a little closer. White mist swirled around flaming black fog, wrapped around a humanoid figure with its back to them. It turned around slowly, and if the white hair on the back of its head was not indicator enough, its stony face bore a pair of small rectangular glasses and glowing yellow eyes.  
‘Saki?’ Mirai gasped. Her jaw went slack as she loosed her grip on her sword, letting it pierce into the soft soil. She took a hesitant step forward, tears brimming in her eyes. ‘Is that really you?’  
‘No it isn’t,’ Homura answered tersely, stepping ahead of Mirai to point the long rifle at the apparition. The fog grew blacker as Saki narrowed her eyes, a low growl in her throat. ‘Hard to believe she maintained this form for so long.’  
‘What do you mean?’ Madoka asked quickly, eyes fixed on the ghost of her friend. ‘What’s happening to Saki?’ She watched in horror as Saki pulled back her lips in a hideous scowl, letting out a rumbling, beastly snarl.  
‘When a Persona breaks free from its master, it consumes their mental energies entirely and becomes a Full Moon Shadow,’ she reminded her, never taking her eye off the Shadow. ‘They’re hidden away by the Incubators, having already been deemed failures in their experiment to free Nyx, and their private dimensions only cross with ours on the Full Moon, when Nyx’s power is at its strongest. They hardly ever get the opportunity to feed, and thus have nothing to maintain the mental energies. And in the end, they go feral.’ At that moment, the ghost of Saki crouched down to all fours, her growls growing louder as the fog around her erupted with a tuft of black flame. All around them, the clouds swirled about with flashes of lightning, the ground trembling with the bass of the thunder, and the rain picked up, soaking everyone through.  
‘Just like every other Shadow we’ve fought,’ Kyouko asked pointedly. ‘Then how come she’s still human and doesn’t look like some fucked up wino dream?’  
‘It’s a process,’ Homura explained. ‘The transformation was delayed by her strong will, but it’s just about to run out. Just look at her. She doesn’t recognise us anymore. I don’t give her more than a few minutes until—’  
Homura’s explanation was cut off by a screeching howl from Saki, her canines bared as she gripped her head with one of her hands. The roof of the nest was now a turbulent layer of pitch-black clouds, electricity flashing like nervous impulses from within.  
‘Something’s happening, everyone get back!’ Madoka ordered as she felt every hair on her body shiver in anticipation. Before the words had finished leaving her mouth, everyone had begun to retreat to a safe distance. Sayaka and Kyouko dragged Yuma by the hand as they fell back, and Mirai stepped slowly backwards, unable to tear her eyes away.

The Shadow looked up as she gripped her bow in agony, and her snarls fell silent. For a single heartbeat, the nest was silent. There was no thunder as her glowing orbs landed on Kazumi. There was a flash of recognition on her face, a semblance of something human in its eyes. [And it was gone with the lightning.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQuMwVbGgxg)

The body of the Shadow was consumed in a great pillar of pale light, hissing and sparking with static discharges, filling the air with the stench of ozone and scorched plant life. Weapons were pointed at the tower of thunder, everyone knowing the fight was beginning. Mirai swallowed heavily as she tightened her grip on her sword, watching as the bottom of the pillar floated upwards, and up above the top cut away from the clouds. The two ends of the disjointed beam grew thicker and closer together as petals that were floating on the wind were consumed by it. Yet instead of burning, the plants grew. The Shadow now appeared to be a floating ball of light, arcs of electricity jumping from its massive body to the ground. Vines snaked across its round form, lilies growing from every verdant knot in the web of ivy. A single large red lily grew in a space unoccupied with vines, making the sparking sphere appear to be a huge, unblinking eyeball.  
‘I am...’ the voice of Saki echoed throughout the nest, its floral iris trembling as the air became tingly with static. ‘I am...I... _AAAAAAAARGH!!!_ ’ With a painful shriek, the Shadow spat a wave of hissing static sparks along the ground in an apparently random direction.  
‘Gaia! _Makarakarn!_ ’ Yuma shouted as she smashed the glowing card with her staff. Sayaka, Kyouko and Mirai suddenly felt grateful for Yuma’s quick reaction as the wall of pale fizzing light washed over them and the bubbles that now surrounded them. The electric energy wave passed over harmlessly even as it turned the flowers at their feet to ash and cinders.  
‘We need to take care of that thing now!’ Umika shouted, the pages of her True Persona turning faster and faster, her eyes barely keeping up. ‘These energy levels just keep climbing. The next one’s gonna hurt!’  
‘Not if we have anything to say about it,’ Sayaka declared confidently as she brought forth the amphibian form of Dikiosyne. ‘ _Tousatsujin!_ _Deathbound!_ ’ The Persona raised her odachi as the blade cocooned itself in a thick layer of frost. In the single blink of an eye, it leaped forward and back, the arc of its swing only evidence in the circular trail of thin mist that was already dissipating from the turbulence. A silent heartbeat passed, and huge jagged icicles erupted along the surface of the Shadow’s round body in a smooth line. The sword had cut deep, and the icicles growing inside of it pierced even deeper, eliciting another deafening howl of pain in a voice hauntingly reminiscent of Saki.  
‘ _Sukukaja!_ ’ Homura grunted as she flopped down onto her belly, lowering the rifle’s bipod and furling the bandolier as she landed. Fire and thunder belted out of the muzzle with a sound that felt like pierced through her eardrums as the long belt of bullets was sucked into the chamber like a metallic noodle. The immensity of the recoil and the sheer quantity of heavy lead being fired made almost no bearing on her precision, the high calibre bullets sinking into the green flesh of its pupil or shattering though cold glass into the wound that Sayaka had made. Another haunting cry of rage later, it looked up with its shredded iris, and from its centre, a ball of sparks hissed into being, and once it was the size of a basketball it pulsed forth, descending in an arc down onto Homura’s head. With an almost contemptuous awareness of the danger, Homura deftly got to her knees and hopped back, smoothly finding a new firing position on one knee as the plasma ball where she had been half a second ago, leaving nothing but a circle of scorched earth.  
‘Hippolyta, _Resseiha!_ ’ Kaoru roared, spinning on her heel to smash the glowing card with a roundhouse kick.  
‘Britomartis! _Rampage!_ ’ Mirai cried, tears brimming in her eyes as she blasted the Evoker against her chest. What followed was an enchanting concert of brutality. The ethereal woman in furs lashed out at the Shadow with flailing claws and teeth, tearing away sparking chunks of dark green matter with every strike. The armoured Persona struck repeatedly with fists that moved faster than any eye could see, knuckles pulverising the surface of the Shadow as if a thousand arms worked in harmony. The eyeball floated away as if jumping, recoiling from the deadly assault. It unleashed another maddening screech as it glared hatefully in Mirai’s direction the air throbbing with power as light condensed around its round body.  
‘Get down!’ Kyouko growled, charging towards Mirai’s position and knocking her down with a rough shoulder. Mirai sprawled on the floor, thrown roughly out of harm’s way, and as soon as she hit the ground, Kyouko turned on her heel and lashed out with her spear, cutting the plasma ball that the Shadow was charging straight out of the air. ‘ _Agidyne!_ ’ she roared, and the creature reared back as best a sphere could as flames exploded in brilliant plumes across its surface. It smashed against the floor, flowers cooking as the orb of lightning flattened itself against the earth, shrieking helplessly as smoke rose from the ground.

‘Alright, everyone,’ Madoka called, tightening her trigger finger around her Evoker. ‘Let’s work together to finish this. Niko, you know what to do!’  
‘ _Mind Charge!_ ’ Niko growled, assuming a rooted stance as Polymathia shone with a brilliant blue light. All the other Saints charged forward, bellowing with rallying cries with weapons raised. All except Kazumi. Her attention was on the voice.  
_Surely you must see the futility in this?_  
_‘See if I care!’_ she shot back in her head, gripping her scythe ever tightly as she brought out Selene.  
‘ _Vile Assault!_ ’ Kyouko roared proudly. Her armoured Persona leaped into the air, twirling her spear as she came down hard. She landed heavily on the vines wrapped around its fat body, driving the silver cross into the orb until it pierced through the other side and into the ground. The shadow growled impotently as the other Saints closed in.  
_This is a wasted effort, you know this._  
_‘You know jack shit!’_ Kazumi cried inwardly as she jumped, letting out a primal roar as she brought her scythe down with both arms, finding her mark in the hard flesh of a vine. All around her, the other Saints were hacking away at the pinned form of the Shadow. Sayaka let out heavy breaths as she swung her katana in wide, graceful arcs, cleaving away rapidly disintegrating flesh a pound at a time. Kaoru hopped to the left and to the right as she quickly swapped the foot to balance on, waylaying the Shadow with a rapid barrage of sweeping and jabbing kicks. Kyouko’s spear pecked at its body as she savagely drove it in and wrenched it out, letting out a primal growl each time. Mirai raised her heavy blade and brought it down mercilessly and endlessly, her eyes overflowing with tears as her face fixed itself in a hideous snarl. Yuma, Satomi, Madoka and Homura hung back from a distance with Evokers at the ready, the former two in case healing was necessary, the latter because they could not get a clear shot.  
_How many times will this repeat? How many more of your comrades must you perform this service for?_  
_‘Shut up, shut up!’_ Kazumi thought, letting out a roar of rage as she swung again, her silver scythe carving deep furrows into its body as she increased the speed and ferocity of her sweeps. With every cut, the blue lightning beneath the Shadow’s skin seemed to glow brighter, static hissing with every blow. As she tried to block out the noise with carnage, Nyx still whispered behind her ear.  
_I am merely stating the facts. All Persona-users who have been touched by the Incubators are fated to transmogrification or death. Those who discover their True Personas are not exempt. People change. As humans discover new facets of themselves, they find new ones to deny, allowing new Shadows to take root. It will happen to them as surely as death._  
‘What are you trying to say?’ she cried, uncaring that she was speaking aloud. In the chaos of the melee, she was sure that no one could hear her. ‘Are you saying it’s better off if we all just die?’ She listened as sweet poison rang between her ears.  
_I am suggesting whatever it takes to bring peace. I am a Shadow. I know what lurks in the hearts of all men, women and children. They all fear pain and suffering whilst acknowledging its inevitability. They seek release from any and all torment, and what they desire in their heart of hearts can be given to them. One way or the other, I will bring this world peace everlasting, and you can help me do it. Just let me in._  
‘No!’ Kazumi cried vehemently, slamming down her scythe on the helpless Shadow.  
‘I’m ready!’ Niko shouted over the din of steel and screams. ‘Everyone get back! _Megidola!_ ’ Kazumi stumbled backwards as the rest of the Saints ran from the trapped Shadow. The whole nest throbbed as a ball of effervescent energy formed over it, made of many colours and none at the same time. It began its slow descent, the clouds swirling above angrily flashing white. The thunder seemed much closer than it did before. Nyx’s voice was her only warning.  
_Surely you must see it now?_  
A baleful blue glow emanated from the Shadow’s wounds, growing so intense that Kazumi had no choice but to avert her eyes. Its massive pupil looked up into the air, rending the air with a desperate cry to the heavens. With practiced marksman’s eyes, Homura was the only one who saw it, and by the time she comprehended it, it was far too late. She saw the flash of a single bolt coming down, straight through the _Megidola_. She knew that there was nothing that could be done before everything went white.

[Kazumi blinked her eyes clear](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oNWl7M0rJxk) of the nondescript colours that swirled before her, letting the warm rain fall on her face as she lay on her back. She forced herself to her lean up on her elbows, and looked around to discover the other Saints in a similar position, scattered about as they surrounded a ring of earth that was dearth of flowers around the Shadow, which hovered freely above the circle of blackened soil with spots of glowing embers. It let out a deep growl that made her bones tremble as it began to turn.  
‘Just what the hell was that?’ she coughed, feeling like she had just been hit by a truck.  
_Just a glimpse of the power that is under your command. You need only reach inward and touch it._  
‘Fuck off, Nyx,’ she spat, rolling over so that she was on her hands and knees. As she changed her position, she saw Homura alight with electricity, struggling to kneel on rattling arms as she moaned in pain. Further over was Madoka, stirring faintly. Her bow and Evoker were sent at least another five metres by the blast. She let out a strangled gasp as she realised this, and attempted to crawl over to them. The Shadow’s blazing eye loomed over her, and a sickly green aura enveloped Madoka. Her crawling pace became lethargic, moving like Kazumi was watching in slow motion.  
Her power was great as a Persona-user, and now it is even greater as a Shadow. They will die, unless I intervene.  
‘No,’ Kazumi growled as she watched Madoka slide along the floor like a slug under the effects of  _Sukunda,_ brushing aside flowers with desperate fists. Horror made a cold knot in her stomach as she looked further on, watching Mirai push herself slowly onto her feet, gripping the haft of her sword for stability. She knew what was going to happen as events unfolded, and she knew that her body was too weak right now to stop it.  
_But it does not have to be. Take my power._  
Kazumi ignored Nyx as the Shadow turned itself fully towards Madoka blue sparks dancing just in front of its blooming pupil. All too slowly, Mirai turned and saw the light, fizzing with power.  
‘Don’t do it, please don’t do it,’ Kazumi begged. But Mirai did it. She started forward, sprinting as the sparkling orb exploded into a beam of static light, lancing forward to its destination between Madoka’s shoulder blades. Mirai was faster, stepping between the little girl and the large creature just in time to take the beam full in the chest. She took in one last shallow gasp as her momentum carried her forward, crumpling to the ground in a painful looking way and sliding a few feet more so that she was right in front of Kazumi. A dark circle had been burned into her T-shirt, right over her heart, and she looked at her erstwhile leader with glassy, unmoving eyes.  
‘Mirai, no! God damn it!’ Kazumi cried helplessly, tearfully slamming a fist into the damp earth. The first few sniffles came, and she tried her best to stop herself from crying. She would cry for Mirai, she would cry for her own weakness, and most of all, she would cry because she knew there was no hope left for them. Nothing was certain now, except for death.  
_You learn quickly. Would you like to accept my bargain?_  
Kazumi squeezed her eyes shut as she bit her lip. What good could come of any bargain with Nyx? If she accepted, then the Fall would come that much sooner.  
_‘But then again...’_ she opened one eye, and saw Madoka, looking in the direction Mirai had fallen, too stunned to keep moving. _‘If anyone else could do it, she can,’_ Kazumi thought. As long as she made it past tonight, they could fix this. She didn’t care if she damned herself, just so long as the others got out alright. As it felt the inside of her mind, the voice of Nyx could sense her sentiment.  
_I take it you accept. Very well. Now reach inside...call out to me..._  
Kazumi concentrated, and made a deal with the devil.

Madoka felt nothing but numbness. Only a second ago, she was staring down Saki’s Shadow, unable to escape or accept her fate. Then she saw Mirai run. The she saw her fall and she heard Kazumi scream. She was deaf to the other voices in the nest that cried out in grief and rage or the low growls of the Shadow. She didn’t feel the warm rain on her skin as she stared at Mirai’s corpse, until her attention was drawn to the smoke hissing from Kazumi’s pores. With strength she was lacking in before, Kazumi slowly got to her feet, and a corona of black smog had enshrouded her by the time she was fully stood up. She slowly opened her eyes, and pale yellow shone from her expressionless face.  
[‘You believe that this form grants you immortality?’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1_2ZOhEHVt4) she asked, looking inquisitively towards the Shadow. The numbness faded and Madoka felt chills running down her spine. Something about the way Kazumi was tilting her head, about the register of her words, just seemed _wrong_. ‘Learn now the folly of your error.’ That next command sent her brain into full alert as she noticed more details. Her voice had taken a warped multilayered timbre, much like the Shadows she heard speaking before, and Madoka suddenly remembered their conversation before entering the nest.  
‘Nyx...’ she gasped, and she watched in fascinated terror as the thing that was residing within Kazumi pointed her scythe at up. A pulse of blackness shot out towards the roof of the nest with a noise like a screeching bell, up into the rumbling thunderclouds. Even the Shadow looked up in terror as the ball of darkness met the cloud layer, dispersing them like a drop of water on the oily surface of a lake and stopping the rain. The storm vanished leaving a dark, starless night sky, half of which was occupied by a massive full moon, basking the garden in a ghostly green twilight.  
‘No,’ Homura groaned despairingly. The static had vanished, allowing strength to return to her shaking arms. ‘I’m too late.’ The Shadow began to float backwards, inching away as its eye transfixed itself on Kazumi. She took one step forward, and the thing let out a horrified screech as it tossed seven balls of sparking plasma towards her. With a wordless swipe of her hand, a film of silver light sprang up from the ground before her, letting the energy orbs explode harmlessly against it, washing the field in smoke and sparks.  
‘Human and Shadow, we all march towards the same end,’ Nyx announced using Kazumi’s mouth, gripping her scythe firmly with both hands. A dark shade crawled along the shaft until it met the crescent blade, until the entirety of the weapon exuded black steam. The silver glint vanished from the steel as angry red electricity sparked along its length, stoking flames that adsorbed the light around it, making it look like a hole in the material of the universe.  
‘This is impossible,’ Umika whispered, looking in disbelief at what she was seeing and what was written on her Persona’s notes. ‘If she turned on us now, there would be no saving us...’  
‘Embrace your fate,’ Kazumi commanded, her echoing voice tempered with finality as she tilted the scythe until it was at a low enough angle. ‘ _Night Queen!_ ’ She swiped her scythe faster than anyone can blink, and a fell shade fell over the nest. The Saints felt a grim breeze sweep over their heads, and Madoka felt deep within her bones a sense of gratitude that she kept low. An eerie silence crashed against their ears, and not even the Shadow made a sound as the wind stilled itself. The creature slowly and gently floated downwards onto the floor like a leaf from a tree, and once it touched the ground, a great horizontal line bisected its floral pupil like the crack in a foreboding door. Without so much as a blink from her otherworldly eyes, Kazumi stepped purposefully towards the dying Shadow as its upper half slowly slid away and the lightning beneath its lattice of vines flickered and died. She raised a hand as smoke and dust rose from the hollow hemispheres, and the black dust began to float closer to her. A blossom of inky matter bloomed in her palm, and soon the offal coalesced into tendrils that whipped around and collided with her outstretched hand, which greedily sucked them in like eels into a lamprey’s mouth. Madoka hadn’t the slightest clue what was going on, but while the other Saints were transfixed on the horrific sight, Madoka saw Homura struggle to her feet. She saw the light in her amethyst eyes fade away as she focused on Kazumi’s back, and raised a pistol.  
‘No!’ Madoka shouted. With precious little time for thought, she let adrenaline carry her forward as she surged towards Kazumi, burying her face into her side and wrapping her arms around her waist as she dragged her down. She felt something hot and fast rocket past the back of her head, the sound of the gun too loud to register. They hit the ground, and Kazumi’s head slammed into earth that was baked solid by the explosion. Almost immediately, the black tethers broke, leaving the two halves of the Shadow to decompose undisturbed. The smoke around Kazumi’s body dissipated just as quickly, her golden eyes returning to their natural reed hue as they rolled back and fluttered shut.

[The moonlight faded and the darkness lifted](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZVDvP7c9hU), casting everything in the grey shade it had been once before. By now, the other Saints had regained the strength in their limbs, and if they weren’t rushing to Madoka, they were rushing to Mirai. Kaoru and Umika had rushed over to the unconscious girl with no heed to anything else, yet when they got close to the girl who now rested on Madoka’s lap, they froze. Madoka could see the fear in their eyes as they looked down on them. Madoka herself was transfixed on the smoking piles before her. Dust and ash cleared away in the breeze, revealing the floating form of Saki. Her arms and legs were limp, as if she was waiting for the breeze to carry her away. Her face was pleasantly serene, eyes glowing gold as she cast them over to Madoka.  
‘Thank you,’ she whispered, her warbled voice carrying over the nest clearly. ‘You’ve done well, Kaname.’  
‘No, I haven’t,’ Madoka denied, her throat tight and her eyes stinging. ‘I let someone else die today.’  
‘But you still stopped me,’ Saki countered, not a hint of anger in her voice. ‘You did something I might not have been able to do in your circumstances. You kept the Saints together when they needed to what was necessary.’  
‘But...what is this all for?’ she asked, sniffling gently as she cradled Kazumi’s head. ‘How many times will I have to do something like this?’  
‘I can’t tell you,’ the Shadow confessed, ‘but I think you have a chance to end this once and for all. I honestly do, and I knew you would from the moment I laid eyes on you.’ She looked away as she chuckled ruefully. ‘Strange how I was never able to say this while I was human.’  
‘Please, Saki,’ Madoka begged. She couldn’t comprehend why Saki held so much faith in her despite everything she had done wrong. ‘Tell me what I should do.’ Saki still smiled, patient and caring.  
‘Just keep moving as you are,’ she advised, as though it were the simplest matter in the world. ‘You and Kazumi are going to beat this, but that won’t happen if you don’t continue to be the rock that everyone can cling to, Kaname. I don’t know how you’re able to use multiple Personas, but I know you developed that power for a reason. I don’t really know what else to tell you, but remind you that the faith other people put in you is the source of your power. I don’t know how I know this; it just came to me for some reason.  
‘With that, I think my time is up,’ she announced matter-of-factly. She closed her eyes, and silver beads of light escaped from beneath the lids. Smoke hissed from beneath her fingernails, and starting from her fingertips and her toes, her form slowly crumbled away. ‘Farewell, Pleiades Saints, who were responsible for the best moments of my life. I’m sorry, Mirai. My weakness allowed things to end this way.’ She opened her eyes, and by now the only thing left was her head. She cast a mournful eye over to the girl who slept on Madoka’s knee, smiling mournfully as her face turned to ash.  
‘Goodbye, Kazumi. I love you...’ And with the last of the ash scattered, and Saki Asami finally slept, leaving behind a shining blue card.

_‘I am thou, and thou art I. Thou hast established a genuine bond. Thou shalt be blessed with the ability to create Zaou Gongen, the ultimate Persona of the Strength Arcana.’_

[Madoka found herself stumbling out of the nest’s door as it snapped shut behind her.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5sIL46m14E) A numbness that she had not felt since Mami died poured into the wrinkles of her grey matter like cement. She looked at the girl she was carrying in her arms, her chest rising and falling gently, and the spookily still girl who was set down some ways from her, and she could only ask herself two questions. Could she be considered the leader of the Pleiades Saints, and should she be? For all the faith the other Saints had show her, she had brought them nothing but another casualty. She looked over glumly as the Saints gathered around Mirai’s corpse, and in particular, she noticed Yuma crying in Kyouko’s arms.  
‘I...could have saved her,’ she sobbed, her face buried so deep in the older girl’s chest that her words were almost unintelligible. ‘I...I should’ve been faster...’  
‘It’s not your fault,’ she whispered solemnly, gently caressing the back of her green head. A single tear escaped from her eye as looked down on the corpse. ‘Sometimes, there’s nothing you can do. She just had to prove how much tougher she was than the rest of us, even if it killed her...’  
Madoka’s eye was drawn away from the scene by the sound of a harsh slap, turning just in time to see Homura fall to the ground with a spin, with Sayaka shaking as she stood above her.  
‘What the fuck is going on, Akemi?’ she roared, breathing through grit teeth as Homura struggled to her knees. ‘How do you know so much about all this? What happened with Kazumi back there, and why did you pull your gun on her? You could have killed Madoka! I think after all the shit you’re been giving us, we deserve an answer!’ Madoka slowly set down Kazumi on a nearby bench and stepped closer to the scene. Homura was pale and taking rapid shallow breaths, yet she still glared up at Sayaka with cold eyes and a hand over her chest.  
‘What’s the point?’ she answered with a ragged, contemptuous voice, shaking a head that was covered in sweat. ‘It’s already too late.’ The overt dismissal evaporated any semblance of patience Sayaka had, and she unleashed an animalistic howl as she raised her fist.  
‘Sayaka, stop!’ Madoka cried as she rushed forward, tightly gripping Sayaka’s wrist before she could bring it down. Sayaka snapped her head around, her feral snarl loosening as she looked into Madoka’s stern eyes. ‘We have more important things to do.’ Sayaka looked to where the saints were gathered, and back to Homura, and back again. She pressed her lips into a thin line and slowly pulled her arm out of Madoka’s grip and slowly walked away.  
‘She was asking legitimate questions, you know,’ Madoka continued, looking down at Homura. ‘We’d be more willing to trust you if you just came clean with us.’ Homura only narrowed her eyes as she rummaged through a pouch on her waist. She took out a small bottle and shook out two white pills, raising them to her mouth and swallowing in a practiced motion.  
‘Answering those questions won’t do you any good,’ she hissed, finally finding the strength to get to her feet. Madoka offered her hand, but Homura turned it down as she turned away. ‘I’ll leave you guys to it. You won’t see me again, Madoka. Don’t bother following me.’ Before she could get a word in edgewise, Homura ran off into the night. Madoka turned sullenly back to the group, realising that Homura knew she wouldn’t follow, not when there were people who needed her. Madoka took in a deep breath as she willed away the tears. If she was going to bring peace to the Saints, she was going to need answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's the other update I've promised. It sucks that I'll be going away for a while, because the inspiration for writing this fic is already coming back to me, and I'm really looking forward to future events in the story.
> 
> Also, the word doc for this fic just broke 300 pages. I'm writing a fucking book, ladies and gentlemen.
> 
> See you in another couple weeks or so (prolly longer, knowing me), and be sure to let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
